NewS
by Kazunours
Summary: L'histoire du groupe News à ma sauce, des tout débuts à maintenant (Pour cette fic, je vais respecter les évènements survenus dans le groupe, ainsi que les infos dispo sur Massu, mais je vais aussi pas mal arranger le reste). Multipairing avec Massu
1. Devenir un Johnny's

Janvier 1998

Je m'appelle Masuda Takahisa, j'ai douze ans et je sors avec mon sac sur le dos, mais je vais pas en cours. Pas aujourd'hui. Parce que qu'on est samedi et que je fais quelque chose que la plupart des garçons de mon âge font que rêver mais qui, pour moi, est une réalité quotidienne depuis maintenant trois mois. Quand j'y pense, ça me parait totalement dingue et j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Normalement, ce genre de truc arrive pas ou alors juste dans les dramas. Ou alors faut être un genre d'élu, comme dans les prophéties de romans. Je devais avoir une destinée pour que ça m'arrive. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé devant la télé en regardant des émissions où ils apparaissaient ? Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois je crois. Et à chaque fois, je me disais « si seulement je pouvais les approcher rien qu'une fois… »… tout en imaginant même pas que ça puisse être possible. Depuis que je les ai découverts, j'ai jamais arrêté de les admirer et je crois que c'est parce que je parlais sans arrêt d'eux, que ma mère a pris les devants. Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où elle est rentrée du travail en disant qu'elle avait une nouvelle à m'apprendre. J'étais alors loin de me douter de l'énormité de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

FLASHBACK

- Taka, trésor, assieds-toi, me dit-elle.

Etonné, je m'exécute et la fixe. Elle est excitée comme une gosse, au point qu'elle tremble presque et ça me rend curieux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, 'kaa-chan ?

Dans sa main, elle tient une feuille pliée en quatre, qu'elle me tend sans un mot de plus. Je la prends et regarde ses yeux brillants un moment, avant de me décider à déplier le papier. Dans le coin supérieur droit, il y a un en-tête. Qui me fait écarquiller les yeux. J'ai encore rien lu du contenu, mais rien que ça, j'hallucine déjà et il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de descendre le regard sur le texte imprimé. Et là, heureusement que je suis assis, parce que c'est tellement énorme…

- Co… comment…

- J'y suis allée directement pour m'informer. J'avais lu quelque chose sur internet.

- Pou… pourquoi ?

- Tu veux une chance de les approcher, ces Arashi que tu aimes tant, non ? Alors voilà.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Cette chance que m'offrait ma mère, c'était rien de moins qu'une audition à la Johnny's Jimusho, l'agence qui avait recruté mes idoles. Inutile de dire dans quel état j'étais quand le grand jour est arrivé. Enervé, excité, stressé, terrifié, heureux… tout ça à la fois. Rien que d'entrer dans cet immense immeuble aux murs en verre poli, je me suis senti tout bizarre. Et ça a empiré quand on est entrés dans la pièce réservée aux candidats et leurs parents. Autour de moi, il y avait bien… cinq cent… nan quand même pas j'exagère, trois cent autres garçons, certains ayant l'air beaucoup plus vieux et d'autres ayant l'air super mignons. Moi, avec ma tête toute ronde et ma tignasse, je me sentais pas du tout à la hauteur et j'avais qu'une envie : dégager très vite. J'allais dire à ma mère qu'on partait, d'ailleurs, quand un des garçons s'est approché. Il était à peine plus petit que moi et sautillait presque en marchant.

FLASHBACK

- Salut, me dit-il dans un immense sourire.

- Salut.

- Pourquoi tu reste dans ton coin ?

- Je reste pas dans mon coin, je m'en vais.

- Sans avoir passé l'audition ?

- Je suis pas à ma place…

- Baka. Pourquoi tu serais moins à ta place que nous ?

Je sais pas quoi répondre et du coup, il en profite pour continuer.

- Allez viens, tu seras mieux avec nous que tout seul.

Il me prend par la main, me tire après lui vers le gros de la troupe et, bizarrement, je me laisse faire, je sais pas pourquoi.

- Au fait, je suis Tegoshi Yuya et j'ai onze ans. Et toi ?

- Heu… Masuda Takahisa. J'ai douze ans.

- Oh, t'es plus vieux que moi… Bah c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même tout plein, dit-il dans un nouveau sourire découvrant des dents blanches mais pas droites.

Je sursaute et cligne des yeux. Il me connait depuis pas cinq minutes et il dit ça ? C'est un rapide lui. J'ai jamais connu personne qui sorte ça si vite. Normalement, c'est le genre de truc qu'on dit qu'à sa famille ou ses amis les plus proches. Et pourtant ce Tegoshi…

Malgré moi, je regarde les autres. Je les dévisage, nous comparant.

- Arrête de stresser, on va bien s'amuser, me dit mon petit compagnon en souriant de plus belle.

C'est plus fort que moi, je lui souris aussi.

- Uwaaaah ! T'as des fossettes, c'est trop chouuuuuuuu ! s'exclame-t-il à ma grande gêne.

Je me sens rougir, mais il a pas l'air d'y faire gaffe. A toute vitesse, il me présente à un tas d'autres candidats, dont j'arrive pas à retenir les noms (j'ai retenu ceux qui sont trop louches genre Ichigaya, Kamenashi, Mizuhachi, Akanishi, Kawayama et Nakamaru. On a pas idée d'avoir des noms si longs…) et me fait asseoir près de lui. Je regarde ma montre. Sur la convocation, il est écrit quatorze heures. Il est treize heures cinquante-huit. Je regarde la seconde porte de la pièce avec un peu de peur. Je sais pas à quoi m'attendre, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va me demander de dire ou de faire… bref c'est un peu beaucoup la panique. Et à côté de ça, Tegoshi, lui, a l'air parfaitement zen. Moi, je suis si tendu que j'ai l'impression que je vais me casser de l'intérieur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et le silence se fait dans la pièce. Tellement brusque qu'il me rend presque sourd. Tous les regards se sont tournés vers la personne qui vient d'entrer : un grand-père. Je regarde mon voisin de banc d'un air interrogateur, mais il secoue la tête et hausse les épaules. Lui non plus sait pas qui c'est.

- Hello les boys, lance alors le grand-père, and welcome !

Je grimace. S'il se met à parler anglais, je suis mal. J'ai même pas commencé à l'apprendre à l'école, moi.

- Je suis Kitagawa Johnny, the boss of this agence. Vous pouvez m'appeller Johnny-san.

Woh, alors là, je suis surpris. Je pensais pas que le patron d'ici avait l'âge de pierre.

- Les auditions vont bigin soon. Mon assistant appellera everybody, one by one.

Il désigne un homme à côté de lui. Plutôt jeune je crois mais je suis assez nul pour donner des âges aux gens en fait. Il se décale pour faire l'appel comme à l'école et c'est là que je remarque un garçon à peu près de notre âge, qui a l'air d'être resté caché derrière eux depuis le début. Il a l'air super sérieux et du coup, je me demande qui c'est, surtout qu'il nous fixe tous.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? murmuré-je à Tegoshi sans quitter le garçon du regard.

- Tu sais paaaaaaas ? s'effare-t-il à mi voix. C'est Yamashita Tomohisa.

Le nom me dit rien du tout mais, à son ton, je devine qu'il est connu et que mon voisin l'admire. Peut-être autant que moi j'admire les Arashi.

- Il est connu ?

Cette fois, Tegoshi me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

- Tu le connais paaaaas ? Comment c'est possible ça ? t'as vécu dans une caverne ou quoi ? Haaaaan la looooooooose… T'as pas entendu parler des 4-Tops ?

Je vais avoir l'air con, mais je secoue la tête en signe d'ignorance. Moi je connais Arashi, Arashi, Arashi et un peu Arashi aussi. Autant dire que le reste…

Pendant qu'on discute comme ça, un bon paquet de garçons défile dans la pièce à côté, puis s'en vont et je sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ont pas été pris ou quoi. Et soudain, j'entends mon nom. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai à la fois super chaud et méga froid. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, mais mes jambes n'obéissent plus et je reste cloué sur place.

- Dépêche, me fait alors Tegoshi en me filant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Aïe. D'accord, j'y vais. En traînant les pieds. Mes idoles me semblent loiiiiiiiiin d'un coup. Super méga loin. Je passe la porte, la referme… et reste debout devant Johnny-san, les bras ballants. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air bête. Et stressé aussi.

- Hello my boy, me salue-t-il en souriant. Assied-toi. C'est quoi ton name ?

Pas habitué à entendre un mélange bizarre d'anglais et de japonais, je commence par pas réagir, puis me décide.

- Ma… Masuda Taka…Takahisa.

- Détends-toi, my boy. Tout ira alright. Parles-nous de toi, ok ?

De moi ? Mais y'a rien à dire sur moi. Enfin presque rien quoi.

- Heu bah… je suis né à Tokyo le 4 juillet 1986, j'aime bien rigoler et manger des trucs, surtout des gyozas… Désolé, c'est nul mais je sais pas quoi dire.

- Don't worry, my boy, sourit Johnny-san. Now, dis-nous why tu veux entrer in this agence.

Ah ça c'est vachement plus facile comme question ! Tout de suite, je me sens plus inspiré.

- Parce que j'admire les Arashi plus que tout et que je rêve de les approcher ! m'exclamé-je. Et pour les approcher, faut que je devienne aussi bon qu'eux !

Un éclat de rire salue mes paroles, mais je sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas.

- Voilà qui est franc, my boy. Ca me plait. Tu as déjà essayé de chanter ou de danser ?

- Heu ben… je chante des trucs dans ma chambre.

- Oh very good. Let me hear that.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il est dur à suivre, le papi.

- Tu peux chanter pour nous ? traduit-il.

- C'est-à-dire que je chante pas bien…

- No problem. Ca s'apprend. We just want to hear your voice. Chante, please.

Je me sens virer au rouge. J'ai jamais eu de public, ma voix est trop moche. J'ai même toujours refusé de mettre les pieds au karaoké par peur du ridicule. Mais là, j'ai pas le choix du tout. Je me lance donc sur une chanson que je connais depuis que je suis petit… et il m'interrompt à même pas la moitié. Le pauvre, j'ai du lui bousiller les oreilles, mais je l'avais prévenu que j'étais une catastrophe. Il échange quelques mots à voix basse avec son assistant, qui note des trucs sur un carnet, puis reporte son attention sur moi.

- Nous allons prendre some pictures of you now, dit Johnny-san.

- Des quoi ?

- Des photos, my boy.

Je grimace. J'aime pas les photos. J'ai jamais aimé ça… Mais là encore, j'ai pas le choix.

- Pourquoi ?

- To see si tu es photogénique of course ! Uehara-san, please.

Un homme que j'avais pas remarqué s'approche alors, un appareil photo dans les mains. Il me prend sous toutes les coutures, au point qu'avec le flash, je suis ébloui et que je vois des taches noires devant mes yeux. Et je dois sourire tout du long. Ca c'est pas trop dur, ma mère dit toujours que j'ai le sourire facile.

- Very good, my boy. C'est terminé.

Je le regarde, inquiet.

- Je suis pris ?

- Nous appellerons tes parents pour leur communiquer notre décision. Bon travail, my boy. See ya soon.

Je comprends pas la fin de sa phrase, mais je réalise quand même que je dois sortir et aussi pourquoi les autres sont sortis comme ça. Je crois que c'est foutu. J'ai été nul et j'ai bousillé ma chance. Ma seule chance. Je souris par politesse et quitte la pièce avec l'envie de pleurer. Evidemment, Tegoshi me bondit dessus dès que je sors, à grand coup de « alors ? alors ? alors ? » et je lui explique que j'en sais rien.

- Bon courage pour ton tour. Salut, dis-je, certain de plus jamais le revoir de ma vie.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Ce jour-là, je pensais vraiment m'être planté sur toute la ligne et j'en étais inconsolable. Même ma grande sœur, que j'aime tellement, a pas réussi à me faire oublier mon immense déception : tout espoir d'approcher un jour les membres d'Arashi s'était envolé, parce que j'étais trop maladroit. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, mon sourire ne réapparut pas une seule fois, au point que ma mère disait que son petit soleil était éteint. Et puis un jour, alors que je rentrais de l'école, elle m'a serré très fort contre elle. Comme elle le fait très rarement, j'ai cru à une catastrophe et j'ai tout envisagé y compris le pire, mais elle m'a vite rassuré en disant que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'on était invités à se rendre à l'agence au plus tôt. La nouvelle m'assomma, mais je voulais pas me réjouir trop vite. La déception, j'en étais pas encore revenu, alors… Mais malgré ce que j'avais décidé, je tenais plus en place, le samedi suivant, quand ma mère m'a ramené là-bas. J'oublierais jamais non plus le moment où la porte de l'immense bureau au sommet de l'immeuble s'est ouverte. Par contre, la suite est floue, parce que j'étais dans un état second. Il me semble avoir entendu Johnny-san me dire un truc du genre « félicitations and welcome, my boy. Good job » et me serrer la main. Je crois que ma mère a signé des tas de papiers auxquels j'aurais de toute façon rien compris et j'ai du signer moi aussi… sans savoir exactement ce que je signais tellement j'étais dans un autre monde. Ma mère est partie en me laissant seul avec mon désormais patron.

**FLASHBACK**

**On est descendus de plusieurs étages et il m'a entraîné dans une pièce où une bonne vingtaine d'autres garçons se trouvaient déjà (j'ai reconnu mes noms à rallonge de l'audition. Kamenashi etc là). Il m'a expliqué que j'étais désormais un Junior et que j'allais devoir prendre des cours de chant et de danse (« surtout de danse » il a précisé) pour pouvoir devenir backdanser dans un premier temps (« c'est quoi ça ? », « ceux qui dansent derrière les groupes connus pour les mettre en valeur et rendre les choses plus jolies pour le public », « ah ok ») et que j'en avais pour des années en backdansers avant d'espérer pouvoir débuter dans un groupe. Ca me déprime un peu du coup, parce que j'avais pas pigé que la route serait si longue Enfin jusqu'à ce que je réalise que si on devenait hyper bons, on pourrait peut-être devenir backdansers d'Arashi. **

**Je sens venir la galère, mais bon…**

**On a appris que certains d'entre nous allait faire des photos. J'ai entendu défiler neuf noms, mais le mien est jamais arrivé. Johnny avait dit que j'étais photogénique, mais je dois pas l'être tant que ça vu qu'ils m'ont pas choisi. Pas que ça me gênais, j'aime pas trop les photos, mais quelque part c'était un peu vexant. A moins que ce soit pas une question d'être photogénique ou pas. Je sais pas sur quels critères ils ont choisi en fait.**


	2. Travailler c'est trop dur

Mars 1998

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Je suis un Johnny's, oui , mais débutant et avant, je savais pas ce que voulaient vraiment dire les mots « travail » et « épuisant ». Depuis trois mois, je sais. Pour commencer, je vais bien sûr en cours tous les jours, de huit heures à quinze heures. Bon, ça, je suis habitué et je suis pas trop mauvais, alors ça passe. Ensuite, je dois filer à la maison en courant (si si, en courant), parce que j'ai seulement une heure pour faire mes devoirs avant de repartir. Inutile de dire que j'ai intérêt à avoir préparé mes affaires la veille, parce que si je traîne, j'arrive à la bourre, gare à moi. A la bourre où ça ? A l'agence. Pour mes cours de Johnny's. Un genre d'école après l'école, mais juste pour nous qui ferons de la scène. Bon, on en est loin, de la scène, ne. Aucun de nous a le niveau en quoi que ce soit pour apparaître derrière même le moins connu des groupes. Aucun des douze. Même pas Tegoshi, qui est avec moi dans la galère.

Hum bon, c'est bien de raconter ma vie, mais si je me grouille pas, je vais vraiment être en retard. Je cours jusqu'à l'entrée, met mes chaussures et sors en trombe de la maison. Heureusement pour moi qu'on habite pas super loin de l'agence. Je plains ceux qui habitent à l'autre bout de la ville. On doit tous courir pour venir parce que, d'après le prof de danse, ça fortifie les muscles et développe le souffle. Mouais... Moi j'ai juste l'impression que ça me fatigue avant même de commencer les choses sérieuses mais bon... c'est lui le prof, il sait ce qu'il dit je suppose.

Après un bon quart d'heure de course, je rentre dans le bâtiment qui continue à m'impressionner et montre mon badge au vigile. Un chouette badge où y'a ma photo, mon nom et le statut Junior écrit dessous en majuscules et en couleur. Il parait que cette couleur évolue au fil de notre carrière et que plus elle change, plus on a des privilèges. Mais bon, nous elle est en vert pour un loooooooong moment. Je file ensuite jusqu'au vestiaire.

- Bonjouuuuur ! lancé-je en entrant.

- Massuuuuu ! Coucouuuuuu !

Comme d'habitude, Tesshi me saute à moitié dessus en souriant. Tesshi, c'est Tegoshi. Je sais même pas comment( ce surnom est venu. Sûrement aussi naturellement que lui m'a appellé « Massu » immédiatement. On est devenus super potes lui et moi. Peut-être parce que c'est le seul du lot que je connais depuis l'audition et qui se soit montré amical avec moi.

- Salut, Tesshi.

Tout en allant à mon casier pour déposer mon sac et me changer, je regarde autour de nous et je compte. Je suis dans les premiers arrivés. Ce qui veut dire que les autres vont être à la bourre et se faire engueuler par le prof. Je me dépêche de me changer et avec ceux qui sont prêts, on descend jusqu'à la salle de danse. Une heure et demi de danse et une heure et demi de chant, voilà ce qui nous attend ce soir. On frappe, ouvre la porte et entre en saluant Kizahawa-san, notre prof, Tesshi me suivant comme mon ombre. Le prof me lance un sourire appuyé et je sais pourquoi : il me trouve doué en danse. Ce qui m'étonne parce que je suis un maladroit. Le genre qui marche sans arrêt sur les pieds des autres, les bouscule ou les fait tomber sans le faire exprès. Mais apparemment, quand je danse, je suis plus maladroit du tout, ce qui est bizarre.

Au fur et à mesure, les dix autres entrent. Malgré le temps qui a passé depuis mon premier jour, je me sens toujours pas à ma place parmi eux et je sais pas pourquoi. Le prof commence par nous faire faire des échauffements, puis il remet la musique sur laquelle on travaille depuis plusieurs jours déjà et me demande de passer en premier. Je sais bien pourquoi il me fait passer d'abord, je l'ai vite compris : comme il me trouve doué, il m'utilise comme point de comparaison pour évaluer les progrès des autres. C'est sympa pour moi, mais je crois pas que les copains apprécient des masses ce « chouchoutisme ». Surtout le pauvre Tesshi sur lequel j'ai l'impression qu'il s'acharne. Le pauvre fait de son mieux, je vois bien qu'il y met toute sa volonté et son énergie, mais ça suffit pas. Je crois que mon copain a deux pieds gauches, ce qui est pas une très bonne nouvelle quand on est censés backdanser plus tard, mais ce qui est pas sa faute non plus. A côté de ça, il a une voix magnifique, claire, douce et pure. Moi, à côté, je croasse. Bon, faut dire que le prof est pas gâté avec moi, je suis nul. Bref, pour revenir à la danse, je me met en place et reproduis la chorégraphie sur laquelle on est. C'est bizarre mais je me sens super bien quand je bouge comme ça. La musique s'arrête, moi aussi, le prof me félicite et, pendant que je retourne à ma place, fait passer un autre. Pendant qu'ils défilent, Tesshi se penche vers moi et me souffle d'un ton envieux :

- T'es vraiment bon… Comment tu fais ?

- Bah j'en sais rien. C'est comme ça. Je fais rien de spécial.

- Je vais demander à mes parents de prendre des cours de danse. J'en ai marre d'être le plus nul. J'aime pas perdre.

- Attend, Tesshi, ça fait que trois moi qu'on apprend. Tu peux pas devenir bon si vite.

- Mais toi, tu…

- Moi c'est moi et toi c'est toi. Donne-toi le temps, ne.

Ma phrase le fait rigoler.

- On dirait un prof, pouffe-t-il.

On est tellement dans la conversation, qu'on a pas fait gaffe que tout le monde était passé (plus vite que moi) et que Kizahawa-san a commencé à parler. C'est un toussotement qui nous interrompt.

- Masuda-kun, Tegoshi-kun, ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas ?

Je vire au rouge cerise.

- Si. Gomen nasai, sensei, répondons-nous en chœur.

- Alors écoutez. C'est important.

Je reporte donc mon attention sur lui, qui nous explique qu'on a faire une première simulation.

- Une simulation de quoi ? demande Hayama, un garçon de quinze ans.

- De live. Restez ici, je reviens.

A notre étonnement, il quitte la pièce et on se regarde tous, se demandant ce qui va nous tomber dessus. Plusieurs minutes passent, puis le prof revient, mais pas seul. Avec lui, il y a cinq hommes. Des sempais. Que je reconnais aaaaaaabsolument pas. Et je sens que je vais encore me tapper la honte si je le dis alors vaut mieux que je me taise. Un murmure d'étonnement parcours mes camarades.

- Tokio… murmure Tesshi.

Je le regarde, surpris je me demande s'il y a un groupe qu'il connait pas dans cette agence. J'ai pas l'impression. Enfin visiblement, vu les têtes de merlan frits qu'ils font tous, je suis le seul à pas les connaître. Pour changer.

- Les garçons, vos sempai de Tokio ont accepté de se prêter au premier de vos tests. Vous pouvez les remercier parce que leur planning est très chargé.

- Salut les jeunes, nous dit l'un des hommes.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, répondons-nous en chœur, avant de nous incliner pareil. Arigato gozaimasu.

Ca en fait marrer un. Je sais pas lequel.

- Déjà, il sont synchro pour ça.

Ils s'esclaffent tous (ah ah, je suis mort de rire…) et le prof nous demande de nous mettre en place. Et il m'a mis devant. Enfin au milieu de la première ligne, juste derrière les sempai. La musique démarre. En même temps que la voix de celui qui est devant moi. Parfaitement calées ensemble. Et alors que je commence la chorégraphie, imité par les autres, je réalise que c'est pas une musique au pif qu'a pris Kizahawa-san, mais une chanson de ce groupe. Donc il bidouillait ça depuis un bon moment, parce que s'ils sont si occupés, ils ont pas pu se libérer comme ça, donc il a magouillé. Ce qui veut dire que si on se foire, on est pas dans la…

- Stop !

Tout le monde s'immobilise, se tait et regarde le prof. Les sempai inclus.

- Tegoshi-kun, sors du rang s'il te plaît.

A contrecœur, mon copain s'exécute et le rejoint.

- Excusez-le, fait le prof à l'intention des Tokio. Pouvez-vous reprendre du début ?

Les membres du groupe hochent la tête et on recommence. Malgré ma concentration, je peux pas m'empêcher d'observer mon pauvre Tesshi se faire houspiller encore une fois. J'entends pas tout à cause de la musique et de la voix du chanteur, mais il me semble distinguer des trucs du genre « fais attention aux temps, je n'arrête pas de te le répéter » et autres joyeusetés. J'ai mal au cœur pour lui. Vraiment. Parce que je sais qu'il fait de son mieux. C'est injuste.

Après un temps qui me semble très long, il est autorisé à nous rejoindre et on recommence encore une fois. Il a les yeux rouges et renifle, je le vois bien, pourtant, il y met toujours tout son cœur. Finalement, le prof remercie le groupe de son aide.

- Soyez pas trop dur avec le petit, sensei. Il finira par y arriver, lui dit l'un des membres du groupe.

- C'est pour son bien, répond Kizahawa.

Celui qui a pris la défense de mon copain pose une main sur son épaule.

- Courage, petit.

- Nagase-sempai… fait Tesshi, visiblement touché.

Le groupe sort et le prof promène un regard sévère sur nous.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me faire un bilan de ce test ?

On se regarde tous et on entendrait une mouche voler, pourtant aucun de nous se décide à parler. Pare que parler pour répondre à ce genre de question, ça veut dire critiquer les autres et ça, ça le fait pas.

- Masuda-kun ?

Je retiens un soupir. Pourquoi toujours moiiiiii ? Pas étonnant que je sois pas populaire auprès des autres…

- On était pas tous calés... dis-je à contrecœur.

- Exact. Vous êtes douze et sur les douze, seuls quatre étaient en rythme. Vous trouvez ça normal après trois semaines d'entraînement ?

Seul le silence lui répond mais ça l'empêche pas de continuer.

- Combien de fois je vous ai répété que connaître les pas ne suffit pas ? Si vous n'avez pas conscience des autres autour de vous, vous n'y arriverez pas. Masuda-kun, Ueda-kun, Hayama-kun et Hichino-kun, c'était bien, continuez comme ça. Les autres, j'attends une nette amélioration au prochain test.

Je me sens mal pour eux, mais Kizahawa-san est pas le genre à mâcher ses mots. Surtout si les choses se passent devant des sempai.

Le cours se termine dans un calme absolu et on finit par une série d'étirements, avant de récupérer nos affaires. Il faut faire vite pour la douche, on a à peine un quart d'heure avant le début du cours de chant. Celui-là, je l'aime déjà moins, parce que c'est moi qui me fait houspiller. Pas autant que Tesshi en danse, mais quand même. On se grouille donc d'aller se laver et j'évite de regarder les autres, parce que la comparaison est pas à mon avantage et en plus de ça, j'aime pas mon corps, il est moche. Le seul que j'ai moins de mal à regarder (je le mate pas, ne ! croyez pas des trucs bizarres !), c'est mon pote, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'on est toujours fourrés ensemble. Les autres nous ont donné un surnom à cause de ça : Tegomass. Comme si on était une seule personne. Ca nous fait marrer. Tesshi est un peu plus petit que moi, plus fin (en même temps c'est pas dur d'être plus fin que moi, mais lui l'est vraiment. On dirait une brindille), mais il a les épaules carrées. Ca fait drôle, mais comme il m'a dit qu'il faisait de la natation depuis deux ans, c'est peut-être pour ça. Bref, on se sèche, on se change, on file vers la salle suivante et là je suis déjà vachement moins enthousiaste. Pas que j'aime pas chanter, mais pour le moment je chante même pas et ce que je vis est plus dissuadant qu'autre chose. Sakamoto-san est plus sévère encore que Kizahawa-san. J'essaye désespérément de retenir le solfège, mais j'ai vraiment plus de mal que les autres malgré l'aide de Tesshi. Enfin je le connais, mais j'ai tendance à oublier et ça, Sakamoto-san aime pas du tout. « Le solfège, c'est la base ! Si vous ne retenez pas ça, ce n'est même pas la peine de continuer », c'est ce qu'il dit tout le temps. Il me regarde jamais en particulier, mais je sais qu'il dit ça pour moi. Aujourd'hui, cela dit, il a l'air de vouloir me laisser tranquille.

- Mettez-vous en position, nous dit-il.

La « position », c'est celle qui est la mieux pour chanter : debout bien droit, les pieds écartés dans le prolongement des épaules et du bassin, les bras le long du corps. Ah oui et il faut chanter avec son ventre. Pas dans le sens normal, ne. Dans le sens où le souffle doit venir du ventre. Et voilà tout mon problème, parce que, que je danse ou que je chante, je respire pas du tout, alors je suis très vite essoufflé. J'ose même pas imaginer le résultat si je tente de faire les deux à la fois. J'essaye de me corriger, mais c'est pas de la tarte et j'ai pas l'impression que les autres galèrent autant. C'est décourageant.

Je prends quand même la position et attend la suite des consignes.

- Maintenant, je veux entendre « aéiou » et le « u », vous le tenez au maximum.

Alors, la suite de lettres sort de nos bouches (et c'est moche). Le prof passe évidemment devant moi juste au moment où, à bout de souffle après avoir tenu moitié moins longtemps que les autres (je parle même pas de Tesshi qui a l'air d'avoir une colonne d'air inépuisable tellement il tient longtemps), je reprends ma respiration comme un vieux grand-père asthmatique. Ce que, bien sûr, il remarque tout de suite sinon c'est pas « marrant ».

- Masuda-kun, tu fais l'exercice avec quoi là ?

- Les poumons, marmonné-je.

- Et avec quoi tu es censé le faire ?

- Le ventre…

- Alors fais-le ! Ca fait des semaines que je m'escrime à te le dire

- J'y arrive pas !

- C'est que tu n'essaye pas assez !

Sur ces mots, il pose une main sur mon ventre et me regarde.

- Allez, je veux l'entendre et le sentir sortir de tes tripes, ce son ! Go !

J'aime pas quand il fait ça, ça me met mal à l'aise, surtout que les autres se sont arrêtés et nous fixent. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que veut Sakamoto-san, mais c'est pas facile. J'inspire en gonflant mon ventre.

- Aéiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Je tiens la fin aussi longtemps que je peux, mais visiblement, ça lui convient pas.

- Encore. C'est mou ça. Avec tes tripes j'ai dis.

Il me fait recommencer encore et encore. Tellement de fois que j'en perds le compte et que je suis mort avant la moitié du cours. Et les autres me regardent d'un sale œil parce que pendant ce temps, le prof s'occupe pas d'eux. Comme si j'étais responsable. Enfin si je le suis, mais j'aurais pas demandé mieux qu'il me fiche la paix, moi… Et le pire, c'est que même avec tout ça, Sakamoto-san est même pas satisfait.

- Bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, Masuda-kun, lâche-t-il avec un soupir lassé. Je te conseille fortement de t'entraîner pour la semaine prochaine.

- Hai, sensei, soupiré-je, avant de réagir à « la semaine prochaine ».

Parce que oui, comme on est tous mineurs (et même trèèèèès mineurs), ils nous font pas bosser le week-end. Et on est vendredi. J'aime le vendredi, parce qu'une fois à la maison, ça veut dire deux jours sans que le prof de chant s'acharne sur moi. Ces cours, c'est vraiment celui que j'aime le moins de tous ceux qu'on a. Après, dans l'ordre des trucs que j'aime pas, y'a aussi les séances photo régulières pour des magazines genre « Popolo ». C'est-à-dire des machins pour les filles, que j'aurais jamais eu l'idée de regarder si on m'y avait pas obligé pour le travail. Sérieusement, on est juste des Juniors. Qui ça intéresse de connaitre notre visage, notre nom, notre date de naissance et autres renseignements débiles qu'ils mettent dedans ? Et justement, on a un shoot prévu lundi après-midi. Ah oui, un « shoot », c'est une séance photo. On a du apprendre leur vocabulaire bizarre aussi pour pas être largués quand les adultes nous parlent. Alors y'a des tas de mots genre « release », « book », « briefing » etc.

Bref, après encore une demi heure de torture, Sakamoto-san nous libère et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. J'ai l'impression que je resterais toujours aussi mauvais en chant. Je serais sûrement backdanser toute ma vie. Du coup, c'est un peu déprimé que je dis au revoir à Tesshi et que je rentre chez moi. En plus, je meurs de faim.


	3. Entre joie et déception

**Chapitre 3**

**Entre joie et déception**

Le lendemain, c'est avec bonheur que je reste enfoui sous ma couette. On-est-samediiiii ! Ca veut dire aucun cours que quoi que ce soit, rendez-vous avec le jeu et c'est tout. Et c'st là que mon portable sonne. Je grogne comme un ourson des cavernes et tâtonne pour mettre la main dessus. Je le trouve pas et la personne qui m'appelle insiste. Je suis obligé de quitter mon lit et il est que dix heures. Groar. Je soupire, ouvre la couette et cherche d'où vient la sonnerie. Ah ! Mon jean ! J'avais mis le téléphone dans ma poche. Je décroche.

- Mushi mush ?

« Massuuuuuuu ! Tu répond enfiiiiiiin ! »

- Salut Tesshi. Ouais j'avais pas mon portable près de moi. Ne, tu sais que je dors le samedi ?

« Massuuuuuu… » fait-il d'une petite voix déçue.

- Tu m'appelle quand même pas déjà pour le foot ?

« Bah si ! Et tu dors à la maison ce soir, ne »

Rien qu'à sa voix, je sais qu'il est en mode pile électrique. Alors qu'on fait exactement la même chose touuuus les samedis. Il m'éclate.

- Ok, ok. Laisse-moi le temps de déjeuner et de me préparer, je suis encore en pyjama là. Je t'envoie un mail quand je suis prêt.

« hai. Demo hayaku, ne »

- Hai, hai, fais-je en rigolant, avant de raccrocher.

De toute façon, je fais toujours ce qu'il veut. Je peux pas m'en empêcher, il est trop chou et puis c'est mon seul copain parce qu'on venait d'emménager quand j'ai été pris à l'agence. Je mets mes chaussons et me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine en bâillant. Ma mère est là et ça sent super bon.

- 'Hayo, 'kaa-chan, fais-je en posant mes fesses sur une chaise.

- Ohayo, trésor. Tu es tombé du lit ce matin, me dit-elle en souriant. Yuya-chan a encore frappé ?

Je hoche la tête bâille encore à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Il veut qu'on aille faire du foot.

- Comme tous les samedis.

- Ui.

- Alors mange et prépare-toi vite. C'est prêt, tiens.

Elle pose devant moi un bol de soupe miso, un autre de riz et une petite assiette de morceaux d'anguille grillée.

- Itadakimasu ! fais-je en commençant mon repas.

C'est juste trop trop trop bon. L'anguille grillée, c'est ce que je préfère après les gyozas. Aucun resto la fait comme ma mère. C'est la meilleure cuisinière du monde et je l'aime très fort. Mon père aussi, bien sûr, mais c'est pas pareil.

J'engloutis rapidement le tout en manquant me brûler la gorge au millième degré avec la soupe, puis je me précipite à la salle de bain en manquant glisser sur le tapis du couloir et tomber. En un quart d'heure, je suis prêt et je file me chausser, mon sac sur le dos.

- 'Kaa-chaaaan, ittekimasuuuu ! Matta ashitaaaaaa !

- Itterashai ! Matta, ne ! Amuses-toi bien !

A peine dehors, j'envoie un mail à Tesshi pour lui dire que je suis sorti et que je le retrouve au parc. Heureusement, le parc non plus est pas loin de la maison, du coup, en dix minutes j'y suis. C'est un parc avec un étang à canards au milieu et des tas de fleurs partout. Les canards, j'aime pas, ça vaut pas les chiens. Moi j'en ai un, de chien. Il s'appelle Kuroki, mais il habite chez ma grand-mère à la campagne, parce qu'à Tokyo, y'a pas assez de place pour lui. Il me manque en fait, j'aimerais bien jouer avec lui. Et je suis sûr que Tesshi l'aimerait aussi.

En parlant de Tesshi, le voilà qui se précipite sur moi en souriant. J'aime bien son sourire un peu de travers, c'est mignon. Et il a une bouille toute ronde, on dirait un chaton.

- Massuuuuuu ! fait-il en me faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Tu m'as manqué.

Je rigole. On dirait qu'il m'a pas vu depuis six mois, alors qu'on s'est quittés à vingt heures à l'agence pas plus tard qu'hier Et il me fait le coup touuuuutes les semaines. Il est marrant.

- Allez on joue au foot.

- Ouaiiiis !

En fait, j'aime pas trop le foot. Surtout qu'il me fait jouer en gardien de but et que je suis une vraie passoire. Mais comme c'est mon pote et que c'est une de ses passions, je dis rien et je joue inlassablement pendant deux heures tous les samedis, depuis trois mois. Ensuite, je sais d'avance qu'il va dire qu'il est fatigué, moi aussi et on ira chez lui pour manger, regarder la télé, jouer à la console et goûter. Dans cet ordre. Toujours dans cet ordre.

- Aaaaaah, je suis moooort ! s'exclame-t-il deux heures et dix buts plus tard, en se laissant tomber sur un banc, en sueur.

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais. Ca rate jamais.

- Moi aussi, fais-je, pas mieux niveau transpiration.

- Jaa, ikko ?

- Hai.

Il se relève, récupère son précieux ballon (la première fois, il était tellement pressé de me montrer sa chambre, qu'il l'avait oublié. Le drame que ça a fait quand il s'en est aperçu…) et me prend par la main pour m'entraîner chez lui. Quand on arrive, une bonne odeur flotte dans la maison. Sa mère a fait un gâteau ! Super ! Je sais que les garçons sont pas censés aimer le sucré, mais j'adore ça moi. Et Tesshi aussi.

- Tadaimaaaaaa ! lance-t-il en envoyant valser ses chaussures pour courir dans la cuisine en chaussettes.

Il a même pas mis ses chaussons. Elle va pas aimer, Tegoshi-san.

- Yuya, trésor, je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de mettre tes pantoufles en rentrant.

- Mais 'kaa-chan, t'as fais un gâteau, ça sent trop bon !

- Et ? Est-ce que ça a empêché Taka-chan de mettre les siens ? Et pourtant lui aussi a senti. Ne, Taka-chan ?

Un peu embêté, je hoche la tête.

- Sois gentil et vas les mettre.

- Mou…

Il fait une moue adorable et traîne les pieds vers l'entrée de la maison.

- Désolée de t'avoir pris à témoin, Taka-chan, mais en ce moment, il ne m'écoute que quand je te cite en exemple.

Je rougis. C'est un peu gênant quand même, surtout que c'est mon copain.

- So…

Tesshi revient en boudant à moitié.

- Vous avez faim, les garçons ? demande sa mère.

- Ouaiiiiis ! répondons-nous ensemble.

Elle éclate de rire.

- Alors occupez-vous pendant que je prépare l'omerice.

- Oh cool ! Trop bien ! sautille mon copain qui, d'un coup, boude plus du tout.

Je le suis hors de la cuisine et on va dans sa chambre. Là, il referme la porte et perd son air joyeux, ce qui m'inquiète.

- Tesshi, ça va pas ?

- Ne, Massu, j'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier…

- A quoi ? demandé-je, un peu surpris qu'il réponde pas à ma question.

- T'es bon en danse, moi en chant et je crois qu'on en a marre tous les deux que les profs nous engueulent, alors je me suis dit qu'après le foot, le week-end, on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble et s'entraider. T'en dis quoi ?

Comme je m'attendais pas à ça, je commence par rien dire. Ah ouais donc ça le perturbe encore plus que moi cette histoire… Je comprends mieux son air sérieux.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais on a pas de musique.

Il farfouille alors dans un tiroir de son bureau et en tire un CD gravé, qu'il brandit entre deux doigts.

- Si si, on a.

- Mais comment t'as…

- Ah ah, secret, fait-il d'un air malicieux. Alors on fait ça ?

- Hai.

- On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable à ces profs ?

- Hai ! Ils vont voir qui on est ?

- Hai !

On se claque dans les mains et on accroche nos petits doigts ensemble. C'est une promesse. Kizahawa-san et Sakamoto-san vont voir !

On a passé tout le week-end à s'entraîner, en se donnant des trucs et astuces divers pour réussir ce qu'on arrivait pas jusque là. Ca a pas été facile parce que, des fois, l'envie de jouer au lieu de travailler revenait, surtout que sa console nous tendait les bras, mais comme on avait vraiment pas envie de se faire engueuler, on a fait comme si on la voyait pas. Du coup, dimanche soir, quand je suis rentré, j'arrivais à faire et à tenir à peu près correctement ce fichu « aéiou » et Tesshi se trompait plus autant dans les pas.

Aujourd'hui, il y a une épreuve qui m'attend : le shoot. Comme je disais, j'avais jamais regardé de magazine pour fille avant d'être un Johnny's. Mais quand je l'ai fais (bien obligé), je me suis aperçu d'un truc : les photographes adorent faire prendre des poses et des expressions débiles aux sempais… et encore plus aux Juniors. Les photos que j'ai faites jusqu'ici étaient plus ridicules les unes que les autres. A croire que dans leur tête, « Junior » veut dire « clown ». Je sais bien que le ridicule tue pas, mais y'a quand même des limites quoi. C'est pour ça que je flippe un peu de ce qui nous attend cette fois. Enfin de toute façon, vu qu'on est tous entassés dans le van en route pour le studio, je vais bientôt être fixé. Et aussi savoir quels vêtements ils vont nous faire porter. Ah bah oui, les fringues sont accordées aux poses et accessoires débiles en général. Sinon où est « l'amusement » ? Cela dit, je crois que je suis le seul à prendre les choses comme ça. Les autres ont l'air content et Tesshi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sautille presque sur son siège. On dirait qu'il est monté sur ressorts.

- Ca t'éclate à ce point ?

- Bah c'est marrant. T'aime pas ?

- Nan.

- Bah pourquoi ? fait-il en me regardant de ses grands yeux innocents.

Je soupire et lui explique ma vision des choses.

- Tu sais, en prenant ça comme ça, tu vas rater des tas de trucs sympas. Ce que tu trouve ridicule, moi j'y vois juste une occasion de nous amuser tous ensemble.

Il a sûrement raison. Il se prend pas la tête lui. Mais je redoute toujours une série de photos « d'été » où il faudrait que je sois en maillot de bain.

- Allez, Massu, souris ! Sou-ris !

Comme je n'obéis pas assez vite à son goût, il pose les doigts sur les coins de ma bouche et les remonte vers le haut pour me forcer à « sourire ». C'est tellement idiot, que j'éclate de rire, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Aaaaah ben je préfère quand tu rigole ! fait-il en plantant le bout de ses index dans mes fossettes.

Du coup, ça transforme mon éclat de rire en fou rire… qui gagne rapidement Tesshi… puis tout le groupe qui nous regardait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on entend rigoler de partout. Tesshi a des larmes qui coulent au coin de ses yeux, les copains sont écroulés les uns sur les autres… même le chauffeur a du mal à rester calme tellement il se marre. Nos pitreries m'ont détendu et je me sens mieux. Quand on se calme tous, on est déjà garés sur le parking du studio et Fujioka-san (il parait qu'on peut pas l'appeler « manager » vu que les Juniors en ont pas, du coup, Hayama-kun le surnomme « le Junior-sitter » parce qu'il nous surveille tout le temps) nous accompagne jusqu'à la loge où une troupe de maquilleuses et coiffeuses nous attend. Ca me dérange pas de me faire tripatouiller les cheveux, c'est même sympa (enfin moi j'aime bien). Ce que je redoute, c'est la suite.

Une fois ces préparatifs faits, on se tourne vers le portant auquel le staff (encore un mot anglais grrrr) a suspendu les vêtements que chacun va porter à la séance. Comme d'habitude, nos noms sont épinglés dessus pour qu'on se trompe pas, mais c'est vite la cohue parce que tout le monde se précipite en même temps, au risque de ruiner le boulot des coiffeuses. Ca pousse, ça joue des coudes, ça rigole, ça se moque… et moi j'attends que tout le monde ait récupéré ses trucs pour prendre les miens. Tesshi aussi vu qu'il fait tout comme moi. Enfin la voie est libre et je m'approche. En découvrant les fringues qu'on m'a réservées, un sourire profondément débile me vient.

- Aiba-samaaaaa… murmuré-je, tout content.

Le rapport entre des vêtements et mon préféré parmi mes idoles d'Arashi ? Le style : des Converse vertes, un pantacourt beige avec des legging rouges, un t-shirt jaune avec une énorme étoile et une écharpe orange. C'est le « Aiba-style ». Je sais pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'ils ont mis ça, mais ça tombe à pic.

- Ne, Massu, pourquoi tu parles d'Aiba-sem… (il s'interrompt en écarquillant les yeux) Uwah ça fait mal aux yeux ces trucs !

- Tu trouve ? Moi j'aime.

- Honto ? Woh…

Il a presque l'air choqué, mon pauvre Tesshi. Sûr qu'il a pas l'habitude d'autant de couleurs d'un coup et sur la même personne.

Pendant que je m'extasiais, les autres se sont changés et je remarque que je suis le seul à avoir ce genre de vêtements. Les autres ont des trucs vachement plus sobres et tous les mêmes baskets blanches. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est louche. Je suis en train de me dire que ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez, quand Fujioka-san entre.

- On va y aller, les g… Masuda-kun, Tegoshi-kun, vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ? Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes tous attendus sur le plateau.

Je hoche la tête, confus de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde et m'éloigne vers un coin de la salle. J'aime pas me changer dans la même pièce que les autres. C'est con, mais c'est toujours à cause de mon corps. Je préfère pas que les autres voient, même pas Tesshi. C'est plus fort que moi. Je me grouille donc de mettre les vêtements « Aiba-style » qu'on m'a prévu et reviens en même temps que mon copain. Je regarde les autres qui me regardent et je me demande s'ils savent quelque chose, parce qu'ils se murmurent des trucs. Mais je suis peut-être parano, j'en sais rien.

On suit Fujioka-san sur le plateau. Reconverti en… je sais même pas quoi d'ailleurs. Il y a une fausse pièce avec des « murs » peints en jaune… et des tas de ballons de couleur partout. Pourquoi je le sens mal ? Mon Tesshi, lui, il pousse un petit cri de ravissement. Il pense juste à jouer lui. Il est trop chou.

- Minna-san, venez, onegaishimasu, fait alors le photographe.

Obéissants, on se regroupe tous autour de lui.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous demande seulement de vous amuser avec ces ballons, lance-t-il. Faites comme si vous étiez seuls sans vous occuper de moi.

- Youpiiii !

L'exclamation vient bien sûr de mon copain et du coup ça me fait rire. Il se précipite sur une balle verte, la soulève et me la balance dessus. Je rigole encore plus, la ramasse et lui renvoie. C'est le signal pour les autres, qui commencent à en faire autant et, en peu de temps, le studio devient une cours de récré géante. Même Hayama-kun, le plus vieux de nous tous, a l'air de s'éclater. Du coup, comme on se marre, on fait pas gaffe au reste et on se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'on est plus douze mais dix-sept. La balle que je lance vers Tesshi est interceptée par d'autres mains et un éclat de rire différent des autres résonne. Surpris, je tourne la tête et… je reste figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Incapable de croire ce que je vois. Qui je vois. C'est impossible. Totalement impossible. Comment ce serait possible ? Pourquoi ce serait possible ? Y'a aucune raison pour que ce soit po…

- Massu ? Bouge, ça le fait pas là.

La voix de Tesshi me fait vaguement réagir. Mais dans ma tête, ça tourne en boucle « Y'a Arashi avec nous ! Aiba-sama est là ! ».

- Ca dérange si on s'incruste ? demande la voix clairement identifiable de mon idole, juste à côté de moi.

Là, j'ai juste envie de faire « kyaaaaaa » mais je peux pas. Je suis un Johnny's aussi, ça le ferait pas non plus. Mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. En plus, Aiba-sama a des fringues trooooop belles : des baskets rouges, des legging arc-en-ciel, un pantacourt noir, une chemise blanche à fleurs bleu pâle discrètes sous une deuxième chemise bleu foncé à fleurs blanches (le même motif en fait) et une écharpe beige. Ca lui va trop bien.

- Ne, Aiba-chan, t'as un mini clone, rigole la voix de Sakurai-sempai un peu plus loin.

Un mini clone ? C'est moi le mini clone ? Kyaaaaaaaaaa. Enfin c'est pas vrai parce que personne peut lui être comparé, mais kya quand même.

La voix du photographe se fait de nouveau entendre.

- Aiba-san, pouvez-vous prendre quelques poses avec ce jeune garçon, pendant que tout le monde joue, onegaishimasu ?

- Hai. Wakatta, répondit-il, avant de se tourner vers moi : Ohayo, Masuda-kun, je peux jouer avec toi ?

Il connait mon nooooooooom ! Kya kya kyaaaaaaa ! Je sais que je le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais tant piiiiiis ! Je suis trop heureux, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Pourtant je perds tous mes moyens et au lieu de lui dire tout ce que j'avais toujours prévu de lui dire au cas parfaitement improbable où je le rencontrerais un jour, je me contente de hocher timidement la tête, les joues rouges de confusion. Et d'un coup, je comprends pourquoi ma tenue est si similaire à la sienne : il était prévu depuis le départ que je fasse des photos seul avec lui ! Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi et pourquoi moi, mais là, en fait, je m'en fiche totalement. Un petit sourire apparait sur mon visage tout rond et il pose une main sur mon épaule, l'autre faisant un V en l'air, le visage souriant tourné vers l'objectif de l'appareil. Je l'imite maladroitement. On a seulement quatre ans d'écart, Aiba-sama et moi, mais tellement d'autre choses nous séparent, que là… Je me souviendrais de ça touuuuuuuute ma vie. Je suis si content, que j'en oublie mon pauvre Tesshi, qui est pourtant face à Matsumoto-sempai, mais ne lui accorde aucune attention parce qu'il nous regarde Aiba-sama et moi. Et il a pas l'air des masses content de ce que je vois du coin des yeux. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

La séance photo que je redoutais tant passe en un éclair et la déception est grande quand Aiba-sama s'écarte de moi. Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais. Mais il faut pas. Pas devant lui et puis je suis plus un bébé, ce serait trop la loose.

- Otsukaresama, me dit-il en souriant, avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Otsukaresama, murmuré-je en réponse.

Il commence à s'éloigner, mais comme je veux pas, je le retiens.

- Anooo… Aiba-sama, je… je…

Je m'interromps. Je sais même pas ce que je vais dire. Mais le « –sama » échappe à personne.

- Oh oh « –sama », carrément. Aiba-chan a un fan, rigole Ninomiya-sempai.

Sans écouter son collègue, mon aîné revient vers moi.

- Oui, tu voulais me dire un truc ? demande-t-il gentiment.

- Anooo… Anooo…

Derrière moi, j'entends des éclats de rire à peine étouffés et la voix de Hayama-kun, le plus proche d'Aiba-sama en âge, qui, pour se moquer et faire marrer les autres, m'imite d'une pseudo voix tremblante en disant « je… je… je vous aime ». Eclat de rire général des membres de mon groupe et moi, je sais plus où me mettre. J'ai tellement honte, que je m'enfuis dans les couloirs, sans même écouter la voix inquiète de Tesshi qui m'appelle. Les larmes que je retenais jusque là m'aveuglent, du coup je vois pas où je mets les pieds et je m'écroule en trébuchant sur un truc que j'avais pas remarqué. Hoquetant, mort de honte, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Qu'il se fiche de moi, j'ai l'habitude, mais devant Aiba-sama… Je veux disparaitre sous terre pour toujours…

J'ai planqué ma tête dans mes bras, alors je remarque pas tout de suite que quelqu'un m'a suivi. Tesshi sûrement.

- Laisse-m… moi… fais-je à celui que je crois être mon copain.

Mais il m'écoute pas et s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui, tu sais, me dit une voix familière qui est pas celle de mon pote.

Je relève la tête, ahuri et dévisage… Aiba-sama. Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essuie lui-même les larmes qui coulent encore sur mes joues. Je suis si surpris, que je kyate même pas intérieurement.

- En général, les moqueurs sont juste des jaloux, ajoute-t-il en me tendant le mouchoir.

- J… Jaloux ? relevé-je en hoquetant. Pou… Pourquoi Hayama-kun serait j… jaloux de m… moi alors qu'il est b… bon en t… tout ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il peut y avoir plein de raisons. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aime bien. C'est gentil.

- Je… C'est à cause de vous que je suis un Johnny's, balbutié-je.

- Ah oui, c'est marrant ça.

Encouragé par sa gentillesse, je lui raconte comment tout à commencé et, au fur et à mesure, mes larmes et ma timidité s'envolent comme par magie.

- Je suis content de savoir que notre travail a fait naître ta vocation, sourit-il. Je vais devoir partir, on a une interview bientôt.

Je suis déçu, bien sûr, mais ce tête à tête avec mon idole est déjà tellement un miracle, que je peux pas vraiment en espérer plus. Les Arashi ont pas encore débuté, mais ils sont déjà très demandés un peu partout, alors il est très occupé c'est normal.

- Tiens, fait-il en me tendant une petite carte, c'est mon mail. Appelle-moi si tu as envie de parler, ne.

Ebété, je prends le carton, le regarde, regarde mon aîné, le carton, mon aîné… Il éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe de nouveau les cheveux.

- Jaa ne, Masuda-kun, me dit-il avant de s'éloigner en me faisant un signe de la main.

Je suis tellement halluciné de ce qui vient de se passer, que je reste figé à regarder le couloir pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que la bouille, kawaii et inquiète de Tesshi, apparaisse à l'envers (il se penche au dessus de moi) dans mon champ de vision.

- Massu, ça va ? Je voulais venir avant, mais Ninomiya-sempai m'a empêché. Il t'as dit quoi, Aiba-sempai ? Tu te sens mieux ? J'ai grondé Hayama-kun d'avoir été si méchant. Même Ohno-sempai l'a grondé. Massu, dis quelque chose. Oh c'est quoi ça ?

Il a dit tout ça sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration. Moi, à sa place, je serais déjà essoufflé. Il est gentil de s'en faire, mais là il me casse tout.

- Shhhht, fais-je en le bâillonnant de la main.

Mes yeux retombent sur le petit rectangle que m'a donné mon idole. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me l'a donné, que ça m'arrive à moi. KYAAAAAAAA ! Mais va falloir que je sois assez fort pour pas lui envoyer des mails sans arrêt. Il a autre chose à faire que répondre à un kohai trop collant.

Il me faut encore plusieurs minutes pour revenir à la réalité.

- Gomen, Tesshi, j'avais juste besoin de temps.

- Il s'est passé quoiiiiiii ? piaille-t-il alors, dévoré de curiosité.

Alors je lui raconte la scène, sans oublier l'épisode des coordonnées.

- Et tu vas l'appeler ? demande-t-il.

- Je sais pas, mais je pense.

- Alors Hayama-kun avait raison ? T'es amoureux de lui ?

Je me sens virer au cramoisi. J'ai jamais dis à personne que les garçons m'attiraient. Et encore moins qu'en voyant Aiba-sama à la télé, j'avais eu le coup de foudre. Déjà parce qu'aimer les garçons, il parait que c'est pas bien et puis parce que tomber amoureux en regardant quelqu'un à la télé, ça fait bête. Tesshi a l'air de comprendre ce que veut dire mon silence, parce qu'il murmure :

- So ka…

Soudain, à ma grande surprise, il m'arrache des mains, la carte d'Aiba-sama et court plus loin, ses doigts de part et d'autre.

- Non ! crié-je en comprenant qu'il s'apprête à la déchirer. Tesshi, fais pas ça !

Je comprends pas ce qui lui prend. Ca lui ressemble pas d'être méchant. Surtout avec moi.

- Si je le fais pas, tu l'appelleras et je veux pas ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Si tu le fais, je te parle plus jamais ! menacé-je, le cœur battant de peur.

- Il a tout gâché entre nous ! je le déteste ! Et toi aussi ! fait-il encore en jetant au sol la carte, heureusement intacte, avant de s'enfuir vers la loge.

Je me dépêche d'aller ramasser mon précieux bien et le serre sur mon cœur. Je suis heureux et en même temps, j'ai mal. Je traîne tellement les pieds jusqu'à la porte, que les autres me dépassent en troupeau et en courant. Je rentre derrière eux, mais je regarde personne, je retourne juste dans mon coin pour me rhabiller. J'ai plus envie de sourire ni rien. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, me terrer sous ma couette et plus bouger. Je regarde plus Tesshi et je crois que lui non plus me regarde pas. Je lui en veux de ce qu'il a dit et de ce qu'il a failli faire et lui m'en veut de… je sais même pas quoi. Il a gâché le merveilleux souvenir de ma rencontre avec Aiba-sama et il a failli détruire ma seule chance d'entrer en contact avec lui. Et c'est ça que je suis pas prêt de lui pardonner.

Pendant presque une semaine, on a eu absolument aucun contact. Pas de mails, pas de coups de fil, aucune conversation ni quoi que ce soit à l'agence. Quand le week-end est arrivé, en me voyant pas courir dehors, ma mère s'est inquiétée.

Elle rentre dans ma chambre, s'assoit sur le bord du lit où je suis toujours et demande d'une voix douce :

- Taka, trésor, tu ne vas pas jouer avec Yuya-chan ?

- Non, fais-je en mettant ma tête sous la couette.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non…

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Il est pas gentil. Je lui pardonnerais jamais, marmonné-je de sous ma couette.

- Allez, mon cœur, ce n'est pas bien d'être rancunier. Ce qu'il a fait ne peut pas être si grave.

- Si.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ? demande-t-elle en rabattant la couette pour me caresser les cheveux.

J'hésite, puis je me dis que je suis pas obligé de puis parler de mes sentiments pour Aiba-chan. Je me surprend moi-même. Depuis quand je suis passé de « -sama » à « -chan » ? Bref je lui parle de ma rencontre inespérée, de la carte qu'il m'a donné, je lui explique la réaction et la menace de Tesshi et puis que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on s'est pas parlé.

- Je comprends que tu sois furieux et blessé, chéri, mais ton copain avait sûrement une raison. Tu as essayé de lui demander ?

- Non.

- La colère est mauvaise conseillère, Taka. Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne crois pas que ton copain est triste et qu'il s'en veut ?

- Bah il a raison, bougonné-je. Il a même pas dit pardon.

- Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment s'excuser ou comment faire finir votre dispute. Tu ne te sens pas seul sans lui ?

Ca m'embête de l'admettre, mais si, je me sens seul et il me manque. D'un coup, je me sens mal. Tesshi est plus petit que moi, il a peut-être pas réalisé qu'il me faisait de la peine. C'est moi l'aîné, c'est à moi que montrer l'exemple. Et puis il me manque pour de vrai, mon petit pot de colle.

Je m'éjecte de mon lit, cours jusqu'à la porte, reviens sur mes pas pour embrasser ma mère et cours m'habiller.

- Ittekimasu ! crié-je depuis l'entrée quelque minutes plus tard, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison… et de rentrer de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.

- Itai… fais-je en atterrissant durement sur les fesses.

- Itai… fait en écho une vois familière.

- Tesshi ?

- Massu !

Je l'ai à peine reconnu, qu'il se jette sur moi et du coup, je finis carrément allongé par terre.

- Pardon, Massu, pardon ! dit-il alors que de grosses larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Je suis méchants, pardon !

Touché, j'essuie ses larmes de mon mieux et lui sourit.

- J'ai pas non plus cherché à comprendre pourquoi t'avais fais ça, je t'ai condamné tout de suite. C'est ma faute aussi.

- Nyon, c'est que la mienne. Toi, t'es toujours gentil. T'avais raison de pas être content.

Je souris de nouveau.

- On va pas rester par terre. Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Je le repousse doucement alors qu'il hoquète un « ui » à peine audible et me relève, avant de prendre la main pour l'emmener.

Là, on s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit et je le regarde.

- Alors, tu m'explique pourquoi t'as dis et fais ça ? Je te gronderais pas, je veux juste comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta p'tite tête, dis-je en appuyant un peu sur son front avec mon doigt.

- Je peux pas te dire… murmure-t-il, visiblement embêté.

- Pourquoi ? On se dit toujours tout.

- Ca je peux pas.

- Tesshi… onegai.

Il hésite très visiblement. Il se lèche les lèvres comme toujours, regarde autour de lui et murmure :

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ? fais-je, étonné.

- Que tu m'oublie si tu l'aime encore plus et qu'il se passe un truc entre vous.

- Baka. T'es mon meilleur ami, je pourrais jamais t'oublier. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que j'ai son mail, qu'il se passera un truc. J'ai pas la moindre chance avec lui. Il est beau, gentil et déjà célèbre, alors que je suis juste un obscur Junior sans intérêt.

- Dis pas ça, t'es pas du tout sans intérêt !

- T'es gentil de le dire, mais je suis réaliste. Y'avait déjà pas la moindre raison pour qu'il m'adresse la parole. J'oserais probablement jamais lui envoyé de mail.

- Mais tu… tu l'aime…

- Oui. Mais il a seize ans. Moi seulement douze. Je suis un enfant à côté de lui. Il s'intéressera jamais à moi.

- Moi en tout cas, je m'intéresserais toujours à toi, Massu. Toujours. Pour touuuuute la vie.

Je rigole. Il est vraiment trop chou.

- Heureusement que je t'ai, dis-je en souriant.

- Tu le pense.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi je le dirais autrement ?

- Ouaiiiiiis !

De nouveau, il me bondit dessus, entoure ma taille de ses petits bras et frotte sa joue contre ma poitrine. Comme un chaton.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon petit pot de colle, fais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.


	4. Un bond en avant

Novembre 1998

Le temps passe vite, quand on est occupé. Avant que je m'en rende compte, j'avais treize ans… et Tesshi douze. D'ailleurs on a passé un week-end à boire des litres de coca en mangeant des tas de saletés, vautrés dans sa chambre à regarder des trucs débiles. On préparait l'évènement de l'année ou plutôt, de la fin d'année : le Countdown. Le Countdown, c'est un concert géant qui dure plusieurs heures, regroupe 90% des Johnny's (Juniors, Majors, Sempai et au-delà confondus) et qui est donné tous les 31 décembre. C'est une machine énorme, qui mobilise l'attention générale pendant les mois qui précèdent. Pendant huit mois, comme j'ai progressé, Sakamoto-san m'a laissé à peu près tranquille, mais avec l'approche de ce show, c'est reparti de plus belle. Même si en tant que Juniors, on va faire que danser derrière les sempai sans chanter un seul mot. Par contre, pour Tesshi avec Kizahawa-san c'est autre chose. Comme il s'est assez bien sorti du deuxième test (avec les SMAP cette fois. Et encore une fois, je savais pas qui c'était quand ils sont arrivés. Je suis un cas désespéré je crois), le prof est encore plus sur son dos qu'avant. Gare à celui qui se plantera dans les différentes chorés. Parce que, bien sûr, même si on sera plusieurs groupes de Juniors à backdanser, c'est évident que sur trois ou quatre heures, on aura plusieurs chorés à faire et donc à retenir. Et comme pour le faire exprès, les profs, à l'école, nous surchargent de devoirs et de contrôles. C'est pas compliqué, entre le travail scolaire et celui de Johnny's, j'ai plus le temps de rien et j'avoue que je commence à fatiguer. Ce matin, en classe, un camarade a du me jeter sa gomme parce que je piquais du nez sur ma table au lieu d'écouter le cours de maths. Je me plains pas spécialement, mais du coup, je suis presque pressé que le Countdown soit passé. Déjà parce qu'on aura un peu moins de boulot et surtout parce qu'ensuite, comme ça fait déjà un an qu'on s'entraîne, si on plante pas le show, on aura peut-être enfin le droit d'apparaître seuls derrière des sempai en live ou en concert. Enfin on y est pas.

Plusieurs mois sont passés depuis ce jour merveilleux où Aiba-chan m'a donné son mail, mais j'ai pas encore osé le contacter, du coup, il doit m'avoir oublié. Ce qui est normal, il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Et pourtant, dans ces moments stressants où je doute d'arriver à quoi que ce soit, j'aurais bien besoin de lui parler. Je soupire lourdement et attrape mon sac en essayant de me motiver. Aujourd'hui est pas un jour comme un autre : on est samedi et c'est la première répétition « en condition » comme dit Kizahawa-san. Donc au Tokyo Dome. J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette salle, mais il parait qu'elle est énorme. Ca doit faire peur de se retrouver sur scène là-dedans. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai la trouille, même si je sais qu'on sera des dizaines en même temps. Ah ouais, encore un truc flippant : jusqu'ici, on est restés entre nous, mais aujourd'hui, on va devoir travailler avec d'autres Juniors. Pour couvrir la largeur de la scène il parait.

Un klaxon se fait entendre en bas.

- Taka, le car de l'agence est là ! me crie ma mère.

- Haaaaaaai !

Je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, me chausse et sors en oubliant même le rituel « ittekimasu ! » tellement je suis stressé. Je grimpe dans le car, dans lequel il y a des tas de Juniors que je connais pas et cherche Tesshi, mon point de repère.

- Massuuuuuuu ! me fait celui-ci, excité comme une puce, en gesticulant pour que je le repère.

Je m'installe à côté de lui sans un mot et il me regarde, inquiet.

- Ca va pas ? T'es malade ? demande-t-il en posant sa petite main sur mon front.

- Non je vais bien.

- Mais tu souris pas. Pourquoi tu souris pas, Massu ? T'es joli quand tu souris.

- J'ai le trac.

- He ? Mais y'a pas de public aujourd'hui, tu sais. C'est rien qu'une répétition.

- Je sais.

- Alors je comprends pas.

Je fais signe que moi non plus je comprends pas et essaye de faire le vide dans ma tête, mais avec mon copain qui piapiate à côté c'est pas facile. Je ferme les yeux en me disant que ce sera peut-être plus facile comme ça, mais je crois que je finis par m'assoupir, parce que quand je rouvre les yeux, secoué par Tesshi, on est garés sur le parking arrière de la salle. Je sors vite avec les autres (j'ai pas compté, mais vu la capacité du car, on est au moins quarante. Peut-être plus) et on rentre tous par la porte arrière. « L'entrée des artistes ». Mouais, j'ai pas du tout l'impression d'en être un, mais bon… De là où on est, on entend déjà de la musique, mais on est trop loin pour que je la reconnaisse. Pendant que les autres sont pris en charge par leurs « Junior-sitter » habituel, Fujioka-san, qui est toujours avec nous, nous emmène jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle est écrit « GJ2 ». Ca sonne classe, mais nan, on nous a pas soudainement donné un nom, faut pas rêver, ça veut juste dire « Groupe Juniors 2 ». On rentre dans la pièce et il nous prie de nous changer rapidement et de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

Plus le moment approche, plus ma peur devient oppressante (j'ai lu le mot dans un bouquin, ça fait classe à dire je trouve). Je suis presque sûr que ce à quoi je m'attends est en dessous de la réalité. Perdu dans mes pensées, je mets mon pantalon de jogging et mon t-shirt (tous les deux assez larges pour qu'on met « voit » pas), entendant sans écouter le bavardage de Tesshi qui a l'air très à l'aise, lui et dix minutes plus tard, on est tous dehors.

Etrangement, à partir de là, le silence se fait dans le groupe. Plus on avance dans les couloirs, plus la musique devient forte, claire et distincte, plus je sais qu'on approche de la scène. Mes mains sont moites et tremblent tellement, que je me dis qu'heureusement que j'ai pas à tenir un micro.

- Massu, ça va ? me souffle Tesshi en s'en rendant compte. T'es tout pâle…

- Ca va, mens-je.

De toute façon, même si ça va pas, faut que ça aille quand même, alors…

Finalement, on quitte le dernier couloir pour émerger sur la scène, en pleine lumière… et ce que je vois me coupe les jambes, au point que je dois m'appuyer sur mon copain pour pas me casser la figure. C'est encore pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer dans mes pires cauchemars. Dire que cette salle est énorme est en dessous de la réalité. Elle est gigantesque, monumentale, titanesque… et moi je me sens si petit dans cette immensité, si minuscule et insignifiant…

Fujioka-san nous renseigne :

- Quand la salle est pleine, il y a cinquante cinq mille personnes.

Un murmure impressionné parcourt notre groupe et moi, je sens le sang s'en aller de mon visage. Le chiffre se met à tourner en boucle dans ma tête, à danser devant mes yeux, tandis qu'un filet de sueur glacée glisse le long de mon dos. Je m'écroule à genoux, le souffle presque coupé.

- Massu ! s'exclame aussitôt Tesshi, alarmé. Fujioka-san !

Notre accompagnateur se précipite vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je sais pas, il est tombé d'un coup.

- Aaaaah c'est pas la première fois que je vois ce genre de réaction. T'inquiète pas, Masuda-kun, ça va aller. Essaye de respirer calmement.

J'essaye de faire ce qu'il dit, mais mon souffle a l'air bloqué dans ma poitrine et j'entends Hayama-kun se fiche de moi une nouvelle fois (« Je… Je… Je défaille… Aiba-san, sauve-moi ! »). J'y arriverais jamais, c'est évident. Je vois seulement les sièges vides et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir oublié tous les pas de toutes les chorés, alors je veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passera quand ils seront occupés. Mon cœur bat comme un tambour et j'entends tout assourdi, comme si j'allais tomber dans les pommes. La foule s'écarte alors qu'une voix se rapproche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Masuda-kun s'est senti mal en arrivant sur la scène.

- Masuda-kun ?

La personne se rapproche, m'agrippe par les épaules et me force à la regarder.

- Aiba-sama… murmuré-je en le reconnaissant.

- Allez, relève-toi, tu vas pas rester par terre, fait-il en m'aidant à me remettre debout.

Bien obligé d'obéir, je me relève donc mais je me sens pas bien solide sur mes jambes.

- Je comprends que ça t'impressionne, mais faut pas être sensible comme ça, ne. C'est ton premier Tokyo Dome, mais ce sera pas le dernier, alors il faut que tu te blinde.

- Hai…

J'ai du mal à m'arracher à son regard et bizarrement, lui non plus ne rompt pas le contact visuel. Les secondes deviennent des minutes et je suis plus conscient de rien d'autre que de lui et de mon cœur qui bat de nouveau à toute vitesse, au point que je suis sûr qu'il l'entend. Je l'aime… Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime tellement… Mais j'aurais jamais le courage de lui dire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? fait alors une voix mécontente, interrompant le moment enchanté.

- Masuda-kun ne se sentait pas bien, sensei, explique mon idole à Kizahawa-san.

Aussitôt mon nom prononcé, le prof s'adoucit et s'approche.

- Masuda, ça va aller pour la répétition, mon garçon ?

- Hai, sensei, fais-je en hochant bravement la tête.

Aiba-chan me regarde, alors faut que je sois fort. M'effondrer devant lui, c'est la loose totale.

- Bon, alors venez tous, je vais vous indiquer vos placements.

J'ai plus le temps d'admirer mon merveilleux, adorable et si gentil sempai. Il faut se mettre au travail. J'écoute et regarde avec attention, en essayant d'oublier qu'il est là et qu'il regarde. Il y a bien plus d'écart entre nous qu'à l'entraînement à l'agence, mais il faut dire aussi que cette scène est vraiment très très grande, qu'on sera nombreux dessus et que du coup il faut l'occuper. Une fois chacun sur sa croix (ouais ils ont mis des croix en scotch blanc par terre), le prof lance l'une des musiques qu'on fera le grand soir et on commence. Mais je crois que les nouvelles distances perturbent tout le monde parce que, moi inclus, on se plante tous à un moment donné.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? explose alors Kizahawa-san. Il reste à peine plus de deux mois avant le show et vous me plantez déjà une choré ? Masuda-kun, je suis déçu.

- C'est pas sa faute ! me défend alors immédiatement Tesshi. Il allait pas bien tout à l'heure, d'abord !

- Tegoshi-kun, je serais toi, je me ferais tout petit. Tu étais encore plus médiocre que d'habitude.

Je vois mon copain se recroqueviller sur lui-même et l'entend renifler doucement. J'ouvre la bouche pour le défendre à mon tour, mais, à ma grande surprise, Hayama-kun intervient.

- Vous êtes injuste, sensei. On est pas habitués à danser dans un si grand espace, donc on a plus nos repères. Laissez-nous trouver nos marques et essayer une ou deux fois avant de râler.

Woh, là il m'impressionne. Non seulement il nous défend tous, mais il s'oppose très clairement au prof. J'arrive pas à dire si c'est du courage ou de l'inconscience. Il a agi comme… (ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire) un leader. Du moins il est ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un leader si on en avait un. Même si je sais qu'il fait plus ça pour lui que pour nous.

Kizahawa-san le fusille du regard, grogne, râle à mi voix… mais capitule et remet la musique.

- Bon, en place et concentrez-vous.

Aucun de nous veut trop mettre sa patience à l'épreuve, surtout que l'approche (encore lointaine mais l'approche quand même) du concert géant a l'air de le rendre encore plus sévère que d'habitude.

Quand il décrète enfin la pause déjeuner, on est tous à moitié morts d'épuisement. Je sais (enfin je me doute plus exactement) qu'il fait ça pour optimiser au maximum la location de la salle (je veux même pas imaginer combien de millions de yens elle coûte), mais je crois qu'il oublie qu'on a entre douze et quinze ans et que même si on est en forme, on a pas la résistance physique des adultes. Ou alors… il nous teste. Pour voir jusqu'où on est capables de supporter la pression. Je lui jette un coup d'œil d'où je suis (c'est-à-dire affalé sur la scène). Tout s'éclaire, mais c'est tordu son raisonnement. Je me relève lourdement (j'ai l'impression de peser trois tonnes), époussète mon pantalon et me dirige vers les vestiaires en m'étirant, pour aller chercher le bento que m'a préparé ma mère ce matin. J'ai à peine fait trois pas, que j'entends quelqu'un bondir derrière moi. Croyant que c'est Tesshi, je me retourne… et écarquille les yeux en voyant Aiba-chan.

- Ne, Masuda-kun, tu veux bien manger avec moi ? demande-t-il en souriant.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeee ? Nani ? NaniNaniNani ?

- Je… Je… Anooo… Pour… Pourquoi moi ? baffouillé-je stupidement.

- Parce que je t'aime bien.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Tu… (Kamisama, je le tutoie ! Trop trop kya !) Tu mange pas avec ceux de… ton groupe ?

- Ils mangent avec les Juniors. Mais j'ai envie de manger seul avec toi. Après, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuille pas.

- Nyon, il mange avec moi ! s'exclame alors la voix de Tesshi derrière moi, avant de bondir sur moi, d'attraper mon bras et de se serrer contre en lançant un drôle de regard à notre aîné.

Surpris, j'ai même pas le temps de kyater intérieurement qu'il veut manger que avec moi. Je regarde juste mon copain, ahuri de sa réaction.

- Tesshi… fais-je, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

- Ah. Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, fait Aiba-chan. C'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois. Bon appétit à tous les deux.

J'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il s'est déjà éloigné. Je sens mon cœur se fendiller.

- Gnarc ! triomphe Tesshi, toujours scotché à moi.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? demandé-je tristement. Il me le proposera sûrement plus jamais maintenant.

Je suis même pas en colère contre lui. Je suis juste triste. Vraiment triste.

- Parce que… Parce que t'es que mon copain à moi, répond-il. Je veux pas te partager.

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire. J'ai plus envie de rien. Je regarde simplement dans la direction qu'à pris celui que j'aime, en soupirant comme un désespéré.

- Ca t'allait de manger avec moi avant…

- J'aime toujours manger avec toi, Tesshi… mais…

- Mais tu préfèrerais manger avec lui ce midi.

Je peux difficilement dire le contraire vu la tête que je fais.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Je secoue la tête, mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Et il le remarque.

- Non, Massu, pleure pas ! Je veux pas que tu pleure ! Je suis méchant, pardon !

- T'es… pas méchant… mais…

- Va manger avec lui alors… Je veux pas que tu pleure par ma faute…

Je le regarde, indécis. Du coup je me demande quand il me fera une autre crise. Et du coup ça fait déjà la deuxième et toujours à propos d'Aiba-chan. Je me demande s'il est pas jaloux. De quoi j'en sais rien, mais on dirait.

- Je peux ? Tu veux bien ?

Je sais pas pourquoi je lui demande la permission. Peut-être que je me sens coupable de l'abandonner même pour peu de temps ou un truc comme ça.

- Ben surtout, je veux pas que tu pleure par ma faute, alors si c'est le seul moyen…

Je lui souris à travers mes larmes et les essuie d'un revers de main, puis me précipite vers le vestiaire pour récupérer mon bento, avant de revenir, en courant aussi (alors que j'étais mort de fatigue y'a pas dix minutes. C'est dingue le pouvoir qu'Aiba-chan a sur moi sans le avoir) pour retrouver mon sempai adoré.

Je le repère vite, assis par terre au milieu d'un groupe de Juniors et des membres d'Arashi. Je me demande si je vais pas le déranger… mais comme c'est lui qui a dit qu'il voulait manger avec moi…

- Ano… Ano… Aiba-san ? fais-je, hésitant, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

J'ose pas croiser le regard des autres Arashi. Surtout Matsumoto-sempai. Il m'impressionne, c'est horrible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre ans devant lui et c'est pas du tout agréable comme sensation… surtout qu'on a encore moins d'écart d'âge que j'en ai avec Aiba-chan. Bref… « -san », « -chan », « -sama », je sais plus comment m'adresser poliment à celui que j'aime. C'est le bordel dans ma tête.

- Hai ?

- Ano… Si tu… vous… enfin…

Les mots refusant de sortir correctement et conscient que je dois avoir l'air idiot, je me contente de lever un peu mon bento pour lui faire comprendre et je sens mes joues me cuire. Je suis quand même vachement culoté d'aller relancer un sempai comme ça devant tout le monde. Mais lui, ça a pas l'air de le déranger.

- Wakatta. J'arrive.

Il se relève, prend son repas à peine entamé, fait un signe à ses collègues et me rejoint. On va s'asseoir plus loin et on commence à manger. Enfin lui mange. Moi, je lutte pour pas le regarder sans arrêt.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, lance-t-il soudain. On a même pas quatre ans d'écart après tout.

Sa deuxième phrase me surprend tellement que le gyoza que j'avais quand même attrapé retombe à sa place.

- Je… Vous… tu… connais ma date de naissance ?

Il rigole. J'aime son rire.

- C'est si surprenant ?

- Ben… oui. Quand même, murmuré-je, le nez sur mon bento intact.

- Tu m'as jamais appelé ni envoyé de mail.

Je sais pas si c'est un reproche ou une constatation.

- J'ai pas osé…

- Pourquoi ? je mords pas, tu sais. Si je te l'ai donné, c'est que tu pouvais t'en servir.

- Je sais. Mais vous… tu es occupé, alors je voulais pas… te déranger.

Bizarre comme le « tu » a du mal à sortir quand je lui parle, alors que je le tutoie depuis longtemps au fond de mon cœur.

- Baka, fait-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Bon, ben donne-moi le tien, comme ça si je te contacte, tu seras bien obligé de répondre, ajoute-t-il en riant.

Heureusement que je m'en souviens par cœur. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, le note, puis range l'appareil.

- Alors dis-moi, tu t'entend bien avec les autres ? questionne-t-il en reprenant son repas.

- Ben… plus ou moins…

- Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

- Moins…

- Hum… So… Et tu as une idée de la raison ?

Je secoue la tête. J'ai jamais compris. A ma connaissance, j'ai rien fais de mal.

- Je sais peut-être pourquoi. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

- Hai.

- Je crois que tu es trop « en clan » avec Tegoshi-kun. Je comprends que ce soit ton meilleur ami, mais du coup, ça n'encourage pas les autres à t'aborder, surtout qu'il a l'air assez exclusif. Tu vois, si dans un groupe, tu te ferme à ceux qui t'entourent, tu perds des choses et eux n'ont pas envie de venir vers toi, parce qu'ils croient que tu préfère rester dans ton coin avec ton ami.

- Hum… So ka…

- Je dis ça juste pour toi. Ne te sens pas obligé de m'écouter, ne.

- Hai…

Le silence retombe. J'ai chaud, assis si près de lui et mon cœur s'est encore emballé. Comment il fait pour pas l'entendre ?

- Ne, tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?

A ces mots, mon cœur déjà emballé, se met à faire des galipettes dans ma poitrine. Je devrais pas, parce que j'ai toutes les chances d'être déçu, mais l'espoir m'envahit.

- N… Nande ?

- Ben je me disais que… tu aimerais peut-être aller au parc d'attractions avec moi.

- T… Tout seuls ?

- Oui. A moins que tu ne veuilles inviter Tegoshi-kun.

- Non !

Ma réponse a jailli tout seule. Pardon, Tesshi, je me rattraperais, je te jure, mais là, c'est trop important. Et surtout tellement inespéré, que si je laisse passer cette chance, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- Donc… ? insiste mon merveilleux sempai.

- Je… dois demander à ma mère, mais… pour moi c'est d'accord.

Il sourit. J'aime son sourire. J'aime tout de lui. A mes yeux, il est parfait.

- Génial. Je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer un mail dès que tu as la réponse, ne.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il veut être seul avec moi ! Je suis si heureux, que je touche presque plus terre. Dans ma tête, je sautille joyeusement dans un monde enchanté peuplé de petits poneys bleus et de licornes mauves valsant gaiement entre des nuages en barbapapa rose. Je m'y vois déjà tellement, qu'il doit claquer des doigts devant mon nez pour que je redescende un peu sur terre.

- Masuda-kun ? Moshi moshi ? Tu es avec moi ?

Je rougis comme une tomate. Pris en flagrant délit de rêverie éveillée.

- Hai. Gomen ne.

- Jaa, je te disais que j'allais devoir y aller. On a encore pas mal de choses à mettre au point.

Je suis déçu, mais c'était évident. Il est célèbre, lui.

- Oh, hai. Gambatte, ne.

Il me sourit encore et, une nouvelle fois (je vais finir par croire qu'il adore faire ça), m'ébouriffe les cheveux.-

- Hai, gambarimasu. J'attends ton mail. Jaa.

Je reste encore un moment à rêvasser après son départ, puis avale mon repas sans même faire attention à ce que je mange. Je rejoins ensuite Tesshi en essayant de pas avoir l'air trop heureux, surtout que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- Tesshi, l'interpellé-je pour qu'il me regarde.

- Gnagni ? demande-t-il la bouche pleine.

Je souris et passe la main sur sa joue pour en faire tomber les grains de riz qui y sont collés.

- Petit cochon, dis-je en riant.

- Mou, chuis pas une petit cochon… rétorque-t-il dans une moue une fois sa bouchée avalée.

- Un gros cochon alors ? le taquiné-je.

- Mou, Massu, arrête de m'embêter…

Je rigole de nouveau, puis redeviens sérieux.

- Ne, je pourrais pas venir chez toi demain.

- Heeeeeee ? Nande ? Ta mère veut pas ?

- Nan, c'est pas ça… C'est… Je… En fait, Aiba-san m'a invité au parc d'attractions, tu vois…

- Et tu vas y aller ? Tu préfère être avec lui qu'avec moi ?

- Mais non. Mais je l'aime, tu sais.

- Et moi, tu m'aime pas ?

- Si je t'aime. Mais pas pareil.

- Nande ?

- He ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aime pas pareil ? fait-il en se levant brusquement, renversant son bento par terre ?

Halluciné, je regarde mon adorable Tesshi, dont les yeux brillent de colère.

- Parce que... heu… Mais j'en sais rien moi. Parce que c'est comme ça. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- J'étais là en premier d'abord ! Il a pas le droit !

- He ? De quoi tu parle ?

Eberlué, je vois de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues et je comprends de moins en moins.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Mais au lieu de me répondre, il s'enfuit dans les couloirs en me laissant sur place. Alors là, c'est la meilleure de l'année… Il me fait quoi ?

- Il est jaloux, tout simplement, fait alors une voix près de moi.

Pris par surprise, je sursaute et reconnais avec effroi Matsumoto-sempai.

- Qu'est ce que… vous voulez dire, sempai ?

- Déjà que, comme vous êtes comme des siamois, ça doit être évident pour lui que tu ne peux passer du temps qu'avec lui.

- Oh…

Ouais, ça j'y avais pas pensé, j'avoue.

- Ensuite que, du coup, il doit voir Aiba comme un ennemi. Et enfin qu'il se comporte comme si tu l'avais trahi. Tu déduis quoi ?

Je reste bouche bée. Si je regroupe tout ça, ça veut dire que… Nan, impossible…

- Vous devez vous tromper, sempai… C'est pas possible.

- Crois ce que tu veux, rétorque-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Uwah… Trop flippant… J'admire son talent, mais il me fout la trouille.

N'empêche que ce qu'il a dit me perturbe, même si je sais que c'est pas possible. C'est juste que, comme on a une amitié fusionnelle (je crois que c'est ça le mot), ben il a du mal à me partager. Voilà, c'est ça. En attendant, faut que je retrouve mon copain avant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Où il a pu aller ? Abandonnant ma boite repas, je me mets à l'appeler comme un désespéré, mais il répond pas. On dirait qu'il est nulle part et je commence à flipper léger. Il est où mon Tesshi ? Finalement, c'est en dernier que je pense à l'endroit où j'aurais du commencer par chercher : le vestiaire. Quand j'y arrive, un reniflement m'indique sa présence. Je m'approche.

- Tesshi… Calmes-toi, c'est pas grave, fais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il se tourne pour enfouir son visage dans mon t-shirt de répète et se remet à sangloter.

- M… Mass… uuuu… Je v… veux p… pas que t… tu me l… laisse…

- Je me rattraperais, je te promets. Mais laisse-moi aller avec lui demain. Onegai.

Encore une fois, je lui demande l'autorisation, mais j'ai horreur de lui faire de la peine et le voir pleurer est carrément insupportable.

Il continue encore un moment contre moi sans répondre et je sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour le calmer. Ses petits bras enserrent ma taille comme s'il voulait plus jamais me lâcher.

- Hé, calmes-toi, ne. Je vais pas m'envoler.

- Tu c… comprends p… pas…

- Ben non. C'est pour ça que je voudrais bien que tu m'explique. Je suis pas dans ta tête.

Il redresse brusquement son visage noyé de larmes et, à me grande stupeur, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un simple contact même pas appuyé, mais je beugue. Totalement. J'ai même pas le réflexe de m'écarter, je peux seulement garder les yeux écarquillés. Comme une héroïne de shojo.

- Je… Tu… Pou… Pourquoi ? finis-je par bafouiller au bout de longues secondes.

- T'as tou… toujours p… pas com… compris ?

Je secoue la tête. Enfin j'ai compris, bien sûr, je suis pas si idiot que ça, mais en fait, je veux pas comprendre en fait. Je refuse de comprendre.

- Je t'…

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- S'il te plait, continue pas…

-A… Alors, tu as c… compris ?

- Hai…

- Et ?

- Et je… je t'adore, Tesshi. Vraiment et du fond de mon cœur. Mais comme mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère. Mais pas comme tu voudrais.… Pas comme ça.

- J'ai qu… quoi de m… moins que lu… lui ?

- C'est pas la question… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je peux pas donner d'ordres à mon cœur… Je… peut-être qu'on devrait moins se voir pendant quelques temps…

- Non !

- Tesshi…

Là, il s'est totalement fermé. Plus j'essaye de lui parler, de le raisonner, moins j'arrive à tirer de lui autre chose que des « non » et des « je veux pas ».

- S'il te plaît, me force pas à choisir entre toi et lui, je pourrais pas…

Il hoquète toujours mais dit plus rien et le silence qui s'installe entre nous est pesant. Si seulement j'avais deviné que… qu'il était amoureux de moi, je l'aurais pas autant touché, mais le « mal » est fait…

La voix de Kizahawa-san nous rappelle soudain, nous rappelant où on est et pourquoi on y est. Je jette un regard à Tesshi, qui trace dans sa direction sans même me regarder. Génial, on va reprendre la répète sans s'être « réconciliés ».

Le reste de la répétition se fait dans un silence studieux. C'est un peu la panique parce que d'autres Juniors nous ont rejoints en cours de route et que bosser avec des inconnus qui ont pas le même rythme c'est pas de la tarte, mais tout le monde fait de son mieux et les profs de danse ont finalement pas l'air trop mécontents de nos efforts. Même si « il y a encore du boulot, alors ne vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers ». Je tente de pas trop regarder Tesshi, qui lui m'ignore à moitié, mais c'est pas de la tarte, parce que même si j'ai rien fais de mal, je me sens coupable. Quand on retourne au vestiaire, il se change dans son coin en évitant tout contact visuel avec moi et cours vers l'extérieur une fois ses affaires rangées. Je soupire. C'est pas gagné.


	5. Aibachan et moi

En me réveillant le dimanche matin, je suis pas vraiment joyeux. Pourtant, ça devrait être le plus beau jour de ma vie, puisque je sors avec Aiba-chan en tête à tête (ma mère a accepté), mais ma « dispute » de la veille avec Tesshi m'en empêche. Il m'a pas appelé ni envoyé de mail, bref il fait le mort et j'aime pas ça du tout. Il doit vraiment beaucoup m'en vouloir… même si je suis pas vraiment responsable. Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli faire le premier pas et m'excuser, mais je suis pas fautif. Lui non plus en fait. C'est juste trop pas de chance. Pourquoi, alors que tout allait si bien, il a fallu que mon meilleur copain tombe amoureux de moi ? Je soupire lourdement. Bon, allez, aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de penser seulement à celui que j'aime, je verrais le « problème Tesshi » demain.

J'ouvre mon placard à la recherche de la tenue idéale pour ce que moi, je considère comme notre premier rendez-vous. Je commence déjà par sortir mes baskets fétiches : orange vif avec des lacets jaunes. Bon, le bas maintenant. Je farfouille dans mes piles de pantalons divers, en sors un, le déplie, grimace, le rejette sur mon lit. La moitié y passe avant que je me décide ce sera un pantacourt beige finalement. Pour le t-shirt, ça va être plus compliqué, parce que j'en ai des dizaines, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les styles. Quand je vois Tesshi, je m'oblige à mettre des couleurs neutres genre beige, gris, noir, blanc… pour pas lui péter les yeux, mais comme moi, Aiba-chan aime la couleur alors je vais pas me priver. Je teste tout : vert, rouge, bleu, jaune, orange, violet, mauve, rose, avec manches courtes, avec manches longues, sans manches, assez large pour deux comme moi, à peine plus large que moi… J'essaye plusieurs fois certaines couleurs, me regarde dans le miroir d'un œil critique et je finis par me décider pour un jaune pas trop large, avec des manches courtes. Ca fera un rappel de ce que je portais quand on a fait le shoot tous les deux. Je met tellement de temps à faire tout ça, que ma mère, ne me voyant toujours pas habillé, finit par me faire remarquer que je vais finir par être en retard. Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il est presque treize heures. J'ai une heure tout pile pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Ebisu Garden Place, notre point de rendez-vous. C'est lui qui a proposé qu'on se retrouve là et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que s'il flotte, ça fera comme dans le manga « Hana yori dango » où Dômyoji, le héros, attend des heures sous la flotte que Makino, l'héroïne, se pointe à leur rendez-vous (oui, je lis parfois des shojos et alors ?). Enfin, évidemment, j'espère pas, ne, ça gâcherait tout… mais ce serait romantique. Bref, je m'égare. Je dévale les escaliers, mes baskets à la main, me chausse une fois dans l'entrée, attrape mon porte-monnaie presque vide (s'il reste mille yens dedans c'est un miracle), le fourre dans ma poche et sors en criant « ittekimasu ! ». Je suppose que ma mère répond, mais je suis déjà plus dans la maison pour l'entendre.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'essaye de préparer ce que je vais lui dire, mais rien de ce que j'ai en tête me satisfait. De toute façon, je suis presque sûr que je vais perdre tous mes moyens dès que je serais près de lui. Et plus je me rapproche du point de rendez-vous, plus je me sens nerveux. Niveau intensité, c'est presque aussi fort qu'hier quand j'ai découvert l'intérieur du Tokyo Dome, mais en même temps, c'est différent. C'est pas à cause de la peur, mais à cause de l'inconnu (la situation, pas Aiba-chan). Quand le bus stoppe à mon arrêt, mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il est gris sombre. Est-ce que par hasard… Mais nan. C'est là réalité là, pas un manga. J'écarquille les yeux en sentant une goutte, puis deux, puis trois, puis… Heeeeeee ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Et pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : il pleut. Exactement comme dans le manga. Sauf que contrairement à Makino, moi j'ai pas de parapluie, alors j'espère que lui si, sinon on va être trempés tous les deux et ça va pas le faire. Le bus a été pris dans les embouteillages causés par des travaux, alors je suis à la bourre et j'aime pas ça. Je cours comme un dératé vers la statue moche en béton blanc qui trône au centre de la place, le cherchant du regard. Autour de nous, les gens se grouillent d'aller se mettre à l'abri et je ferais bien comme eux (j'aime pas la pluie) mais d'abord, je dois retr… Le voilà ! Je rêve ou il est appuyé à la sculpture comme Dômyoji ? Uwah trop bizarre ce parallèle. J'arrive devant lui, tout essoufflé, les joues rouges (du moins je suppose), les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne et les fringues collées à moi par la pluie (exactement ce que je voulais éviter…). Je dois ressembler à rien.

- Oha… yo, Aiba-san, fais-je, haletant. Gomen nasai pour le… retard…

- C'est pas grave, fait-il en me souriant.

Au moins ça c'est pas comme dans le manga. Dômyoji, lui, il fait la gueule quand Makino arrive enfin des heures plus tard. Bon, faut vraiment que j'arrête de comparer la réalité avec un manga, ça fait louche. Surtout ce manga et surtout pour un garçon. D'ailleurs, si Aiba-chan devait être un perso de ce manga, il serait pas Dômyoji. Ca ce serait plutôt un rôle parfait pour Matsumoto-sempai ça. Nan, Aiba-chan serait plutôt… le gentil Rui. Ca ça lui irait bien. Bon, stop, Taka, arrête avec ça.

- On y va ? Faudrait pas que tu attrape froid, me dit-il.

- Hai, demo… ça a l'air un peu foiré pour le parc d'attractions. Sous la pluie ce sera pas agréable.

- Tu as raison. Ben on a qu'à aller ailleurs à l'intérieur. On ira au parc une autre fois si tu es d'accord.

Je meurs d'envie de crier « oui ! », mais ce serait un peu grillé, alors je hoche la tête et on se dirige vers un café situé au troisième étage d'un bâtiment. On s'assoit, l'un en face de l'autre et moi je garde les yeux baissés sur mes cuisses. Je sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, j'ai les mains moites et l'impression d'avoir un désert dans la gorge.

- Prend ce que tu veux, je te l'offre, me dit-il quand la serveuse arrive avec les cartes.

Un peu embarrassé, je hoche la tête et la parcours sans la voir. Au bout de même pas une minute, j'y tiens plus, il faut que je lui pose la question que j'ai dans la tête.

- Aiba-san…

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu… (j'ai encore du mal avec le tutoiement) Pourquoi tu t'es pas mis à l'abri en voyant que j'avais du retard et qu'il pleuvait ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je t'avais posé un lapin si tu ne me voyais pas en arrivant.

Cette attention trop adorable me fait rougir et je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- T'es trop mignon, tout gêné comme ça, déclare-t-il dans un merveilleux sourire.

Mon cœur fait des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine en l'entendant dire ça. Je me sens tout léger et j'ai envie de chanter.

- Vous avez choisi ? fait alors une voix féminine, rompant la magie de l'instant.

Choisi ? Choisi quoi ? Ah, le café, la carte… D'une voix que je reconnais pas moi-même, je commande un truc au pif, que la serveuse note avant de s'éloigner.

- Tu es nerveux ?

- Anooo… un peu…

- Je vais pas te manger, tu sais. Je suis pas MatsuJun. Oups… Lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça, ne ?

Je secoue furieusement la tête. Pas de danger que je dise quoi que ce soit à « Dômyoji » (oui dans ma tête, c'est son surnom).

- Il te fait peur ? s'amuse Aiba-chan en voyant ma réaction.

- Pas vraiment peur, mais…

- Ouais, je sais, il est un peu réfrigérant au premier abord.

- Hum.

- Mais quand on le connait un peu, il est plutôt sympa.

- Je te crois, mais…

- Ouais, je comprends.

La serveuse revient avec nos boissons chaudes et je regarde mon aîné qui frissonne.

- T'aurais pas du m'attendre sous la pluie… Si t'attrape froid…

- Mais non. T'en fais pas, je suis solide, dit-il alors qu'il est épais comme une brindille. Mais c'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi.

Le silence retombe et je cherche quoi lui dire tout en remuant ma cuillère dans ma tasse de chocolat.

- Anooo… Aiba-san, pourquoi tu m'as invité ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? me demande-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

Non, j'ai pas deviné. Enfin pour être précis, je veux surtout pas me faire d'illusions. Je secoue la tête.

- So ka… T'es trop mignon, répète-t-il en souriant, avant de boire quelques gorgées de café.

Je cligne des yeux. C'est tout ? Il répond pas à ma question ni rien ?

- Pourquoi tu as accepté mon invitation ?

Je vire au cramoisi.

- J'ai demandé d'abord, murmuré-je.

- Oh. So ?

Son sourire malicieux me fait comprendre qu'il me fait mariner, même si je sais pas pourquoi.

- Finis ton chocolat, Taka-chan, on va aller s'amuser.

Je m'ébouillante et m'étrangle à moitié avec la gorgée que j'ai prise, au point que des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.

- Hé, remets-toi, fait-il, inquiet. Ca va ?

- Co… Comment tu… m'as appelé ? fais-je quand je retrouve le souffle.

- Ton prénom c'est bien Takahisa, ne ? (je hoche la tête) ben je préfère Taka-chan, c'est plus mignon. Ca te correspond mieux.

De nouveau, je me sens rougir. J'ai l'impression que je fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure. Après quelques minutes, on finit tous les deux notre boisson, il paye (j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il est têtu) et on va reprendre l'ascenseur pour sortir. Je me demande où il a l'intention de m'emmener. J'appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et l'ascenseur démarre… pour s'arrêter brutalement quelques secondes plus tard.

- He ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fais-je.

- J'en sais rien. Ca ne doit pas être grand-chose, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ben je m'inquiète pas vraiment, mais j'aime pas trop ça quand même. J'appuie sur tous les boutons en espérant que ça change quelque chose, mais il se passe rien et même le bouton d'appel d'urgence marche pas. Nous voilà bien. Bizarrement, ça me rappelle encore « Hana yori dango ». Sauf que c'est pas « Domyoji » qui est coincé avec moi là-dedans et que je suis pas Makino. Même si là-haut, ILS ont l'air motivés pour faire ressembler ma vie à la sienne.

Il s'adosse à la paroi et se laisse glisser au sol, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Je suis pas très sûr, mais il me semble l'entendre claquer des dents. Forcément, on est trempés malgré nos vestes (qui sont trempées aussi, ça aide pas), y'a pas de chauffage dans ce truc et on est en novembre. Du coup on pèle. Ouais, « on », parce que même si je grelotte pas ni rien, j'ai quand même pas bien chaud. J'espère qu'il va pas tomber malade à cause de moi, je me sentirais trop coupable et en plus, contrairement à Makino dans le manga, moi je me balade pas avec de l'eau et des médicaments sur moi, donc je lui serais même pas utile.

- Aiba-san, ça va aller ? fais-je.

- P… Pas de p… pro… blème, dit-il entre deux claquements de dents. T'… t'en f… fais p… pas…

Bien sûr que si, je m'en fais. Il a l'air totalement congelé. Et cette saleté d'ascenseur qui repart pas…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demandé-je, embêté de servir à rien.

- C'est g… gentil, m… mais n… non…

Je soupire et m'assois à côté de lui, si près que je le frôle.

- Finalement, t'as pas répondu à ma question, dis-je pour essayer de le faire penser à autre chose qu'au froid.

- T… Toi non p… plus… mais c… ce qui est s… spur c'… c'est que j'i… j'imagi… nais pas cette so… sortie a… avec t… toi co… comme ç… ça. Go... men nasai…

- Chut, dis pas ça. Aiba-san… Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir que tu m'invite. Ca m'a rendu très heureux.

- Hon… to ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Comment il peut en douter vu comment j'ai été rapide à lui donner une réponse ?

- Hai. Parce que je… je… commencé-je avant de m'interrompre.

Non, je peux vraiment pas lui dire. Et puis c'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour les déclarations.

Soudain, l'ascenseur redémarre sans crier gare. Tant mieux. Au moins on sera pas coincés dedans toute la nuit comme Makino et Dômyoji.

- Aiba-san, tu peux te relever ?

- Hai… Daijo… bu…

Mouais. Etrange comme j'en crois pas un mot. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout, ses doigts se referment sur les miens et je sens une décharge électrique me traverser. Je le regarde. A-t-il senti aussi ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Son regard posé sur moi est aussi chaleureux que d'habitude, mais j'y lis aucune surprise. L'ascenseur arrive à destination et on se dépêche d'en sortir (des fois qu'autre chose arrive).

- Aiba-san, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant d'attraper la mort, lui dis-je bien que je sois déçu que notre rendez-vous tourne court.

- J'avais pr… prévu de t… te ra… ccompagner chez t… toi…

Je rêve où il y a des regrets dans sa voix ?

- Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui vais te raccompagner vu les circonstances, fais-je en souriant.

- Ari… gato…

- Do itashimashite.

Je lui emboîte le pas en lui jetant régulièrement des regards inquiets, parce qu'il continue à grelotter et j'avoue que je suis pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Heureusement, coup de bol, il habite pas super loin et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on arrive au pied de son immeuble.

- Bon, je te laisse, fais-je. Prends un bon bain chaud, ne.

Je fais déjà demi tour pour partir, quand il m'arrête en m'attrapant par le poignet.

- M… Matte… Tu es tr… trempé aussi, dit-il en continuant à claquer des dents. T… toi au… ssi tu ri… risque d'attr… aper froid. Su… rtout que t'ha… bite l… loin…

- Ben oui mais j'ai pas trop le choix en fait, répliqué-je, les yeux rivés sur sa main qui enserre toujours mon poignet avec douceur.

- Je v… vais te pr… prêter des v… vête… ments.

J'ai même pas le temps de protester, car il prend ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Sa peau est froide, mais douce. Un peu gêné, je rentre dans l'appartement avec lui et me déchausse.

- Y'a personne chez toi ? demandé-je, étonné, en constatant le silence.

- Ma f… famille est partie en b… ballade.

Tiens, on dirait que ses claquements de dents s'espacent. En même temps, il fait plutôt chaud chez lui.

- Viens, dit-il en me reprenant par la main.

Je sais pas pourquoi il arrête pas de faire ça, mais j'adore.

- Dozo, me dit-il en poussant une porte.

Sa chambre. Même dans mes rêves les plus dingues, j'aurais jamais pensé devenir assez proche de lui pour espérer entrer dans sa chambre.

- Je dois encore avoir des fringues d'il y a deux ou trois ans, qui devraient t'aller. Matte.

Il ouvre son placard à la recherche des vêtements en question et je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi avec curiosité. Sa chambre est encombrée de meubles, pas franchement rangée (et ça a pas l'air de le déranger), son lit défait et des affaires sont éparpillées partout y compris par terre (ma mère ferait un malaise en voyant ça), il y a des posters d'animaux sur les murs… Bref, pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais, mais c'est pas grave. Finalement, ce désordre lui correspond bien. Aiba-chan, c'est un rêveur, comme moi. Et les rêveurs sont pas attachés aux trucs genre l'ordre.

- Tiens, fait-il en me tendant un jogging. C'est pas ce qu te va le mieux, mais le reste serait trop grand pour toi. Au moins tu seras au sec.

Ben oui, faut avouer qu'il fait déjà un mètre soixante-dix, alors forcément je flotterais dedans. J'ai l'air nain moi avec mon mètre soixante… Je hoche la tête et cherche du regard un coin où je pourrais m'isoler pour me changer, mais y'a rien.

- La salle de bain, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche, me dit soudain mon aîné.

Je sursaute. Comment il a deviné ? En plus c'est pas la première fois qu'il arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'arrive pas à décider si c'est flippant ou quoi. Je me dépêche d'y aller et reviens quelques minutes plus tard, mes affaires mouillées à la main. Porter ses vêtements, c'est un peu gênant quand même, parce que ça fait un câlin indirect. Enfin moi je le vois comme ça. Lui, je crois qu'il voulait juste que je me mette au sec. A mon retour, je remarque que lui aussi s'est changé. Et séché les cheveux, comme le prouve la serviette qu'il porte encore autour du cou. Ce que moi j'ai pas pensé à faire et il s'en rend compte. En deux enjambées, il est près de moi et, à ma grande confusion, frictionne ma tignasse avec cette même serviette.

- Anooo... Aiba-san, t'es pas obligé…

- Chut.

Je ne peux qu'obéir et le laisse donc faire, le rouge aux joues.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, non ? me dit-il en souriant.

J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. Son sourire arrêtera-t-il un jour de me faire cet effet ? Pas sûr.

- Hai... Ano, je vais y aller.

- Tu arriveras à retrouver ton chemin ?

- Je crois. Mon sens de l'orientation est plutôt bon.

- So...

On retourne tous les deux jusqu'à l'entrée et il me regarde me chausser.

- Jaa... merci pour l'après-midi. J'étais...

Je m'interromps brusquement, car il se penche vers moi et, à ma grande stupeur (et encore, le mot est faible), pose ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche, mais si près qu'il la frôle.

- Moi aussi je, déclare-t-il à mi voix.

Complètement beugué, les joues en feu, le cœur de nouveau emballé, je le fixe sans comprendre, sans faire le lien entre cette étrange phrase incomplète et mes bredouillements de l'ascenseur. C'était presque un baiser... Aiba-chan m'a presque embrassé... C'est pas possible, je dois rêver. Je lève les yeux vers lui qui s'est redressé.

- Tu... Tu... essayé-je de commencer.

- Je ?

- Pou... Pou... Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis ?

Mais je peux pas réfléchir. Mon cerveau s'est mis en mode off.

- Tu...

- Hai.

- Avec moi ?

Les mots s'échappent tout seuls de ma bouche. Je contrôle rien et je comprends même pas le sens de ce que je dis.

- Hai.

- Demo...

- C'est très soudain, je sais, alors je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas.

- J'ai... Je...

Il sourit et me caresse tendrement la joue.

- Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, Taka-chan. J'attendrais.

A ce moment, tout se met à carburer très vite dans ma tête : Aiba-chan + moi + invitation à manger + invitation au parc = il veut être seul avec moi. Bon, ça OK. Ensuite, Invitation à manger + invitation au parc + se prendre la main + sécher les cheveux + presque embrasser = tout ce qu'on fait avec son petit ami. J'écarquille les yeux. Je viens de réaliser.

- Aiba-san, tu... m'aime ?

Il éclate de rire.

- Ah ça y est, tu as compris ? J'ai bien cru que tu étais aussi à l'ouest qu'Ohno, s'amuse-t-il.

- Mais co... comment c'est possible ? Je suis personne moi, je suis juste... moi.

Il m'attire contre lui et je me retrouve avec le nez dans son cou. Il sent bon, c'est agréable. J'hésite, puis lève les mains et les pose juste dans son dos. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ose le toucher.

- Tu n'es pas personne, Taka-chan. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. Et pour moi, tu seras toujours quelqu'un.

Je reste dans ses bras plusieurs minutes en essayant de réaliser que je suis pas en train de rêver et que ce que je vis est bien réel, puis je lève la tête vers lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire... on a commencé à se parler qu'hier au Tokyo Dome...

- Tu crois au coup de foudre, Taka-chan ? me demande-t-il pour toute réponse.

Je hoche la tête.

- Un jour, il y a plusieurs mois, je t'ai aperçu dans un couloir. Tu parlais avec Tegoshi-kun et tu riais. Ca a commencé ce jour-là. Tu ne t'es pas dis que c'était bizarre qu'au shoot commun, tu sois le seul habillé différemment et qu'on soit coordonnés ?

- Bah si. Même qu'au début je pensais que c'était un coup fourré.

- S'en était un d'une certaine manière. Quand j'ai appris qu'on allait faire cette séance avec ton groupe, j'ai contacté le photographe pour lui demander d'être pris avec toi.

- Oh…

C'est nul comme commentaire, mais là je tombe un peu du ciel avec tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Faut que je digère tout. Enfin surtout, faut que j'arrive à réaliser que mon idole, dont je suis tombé amoureux à travers un écran de télé, m'a non seulement adressé la parole (plusieurs fois !), mais qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi en me voyant simplement dans un couloir et qu'il a manœuvré pour se rapprocher de moi. C'est totalement dingue. Ce genre de truc arrive que dans les dramas.

Ne sachant une fois de plus pas quoi dire, je pose ma joue contre son épaule, déplace mes bras de façon à entourer sa taille et je le sens déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux humides. Je veux rester comme ça toute ma vie… mais je peux pas. La condition pour avoir le droit de sortir, était de rentrer avant dix-huit heures. Je sais pas quelle heure il est, mais je crois que j'ai juste le temps.

- Je vais y aller, murmuré-je en le lâchant à regrets.

- Wakatta. Je te raccompagne.

Je souris.

- C'est moi qui t'ai raccompagné. Si tu me re-raccompagne, ça s'annule.

- He ?

Ouais je sais même moi il m'arrive de pas me comprendre, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes aujourd'hui.

- Rien, je raconte n'importe quoi.

- So… On y va ?

Je hoche la tête, on quitte sa chambre et il attrape un parapluie dans l'entrée pendant que je me chausse. Il en fait autant et on sort de chez lui. Une fois dehors, il le déplie, puis prend ma main et on se met en route. Je suis pas habitué à ce contact et on est dehors. C'est gênant si on nous voit.

- Ano… Aiba-san, y'a des gens…

- Et ? Tu as honte ?

- Non mais…

Mon air embarrassé doit être plus parlant que des mots, parce qu'il abandonne ma main presque tout de suite. Du coup, elle me semble toute vide. Et je parle pas physiquement, c'est plutôt un vide émotionnel. Bref… On continue à marcher, mais je peux pas m'écarter de lui. Il m'attire comme un aimant. Comme si, d'un coup, il m'était devenu nécessaire. On prend le bus et plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, assis à quelques centimètres, j'ai envie de lui prendre la main. Mais j'ai peur du regard des gens. Après tout j'ai que treize ans, lui presque dix-sept et on est des garçons. Si quelqu'un nous voit… Surtout lui d'ailleurs. Moi je suis un illustre inconnu, donc tout le monde s'en fout, mais lui est déjà connu. Soudain, mon oreille est attirée par une conversation qui se déroule derrière moi un peu sur le côté.

- Je te dis que c'est lui.

- Arrête, t'es folle. C'est un Johnny's, qu'est ce qu'il ficherait dans un bus ?

- Je sais pas, mais j'en suis certaine.

- Bah demande-lui.

- J'oserais jamais. Imagine c'est lui, quoi.

J'ai bien envie de dire que c'est deux Johnny's qui sont devant elles, mais aucune me croirait. J'ai pas exactement la tête ni le physique de l'emploi. Je me demande si mon compagnon a entendu leur conversation ou s'il y a que moi qui ai les oreilles qui traînent.

Soudain, l'une s'approche.

- Ano… Sumimasen… Vous êtes bien Aiba-san, d'Arashi ? fait-elle, apparemment calme.

Pas comme sa copine qui grille sur place de ce que je vois du coin de l'œil. Copine qui la rappelle à mi voix comme on rappelle son chien qui fait des bêtises. D'un ton pas content.

- Satomi !

- Anooo… hai… murmure mon compagnon en se retournant à moitié.

Aussitôt la confirmation obtenue, la deuxième fille se précipite, bousculant presque sa pote au passage. Youpi, une groupie…

- Kyaaaaa ! On peut avoir un autographe ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. C'est écrit dans mon contrat.

Je cache pas mon étonnement. Ah bon ? Y'a ça d'écrit dessus ? Je m'en souviens pas.

- Oh… So ka… fait-elle, visiblement déçue. Et une photo ?

- Non plus. Sumimasen, fait-il en s'inclinant, ce qui fait bizarre vu qu'il est assis.

Ah ouais ? Ben là ça m'en bouche un coin. Elles ont droit à quoi alors les fans si on peut pas faire d'autographes ni de photos ? C'est bizarre.

- Hikari, c'est notre arrêt, fait Satomi quand le bus s'arrête. On va laisser Aiba-san tranquille.

Elles finissent par descendre toutes les deux, nous laissant seuls et le bus repart.

- Tu as du succès, commenté-je. Les filles ont l'air de t'adorer.

- Hum. Mais tu sais, c'est juste des fans. Je veux dire, elles sont importantes, mais le plus important pour moi c'est toi.

Il me dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux et j'oublie mes questions à propos du contrat. Et je rougis. Encore. Je sais pas si je vais finir par m'habituer à ce qu'il me dise ce genre de trucs adorables. Nos doigts se frôlent sur le côté de nos sièges et j'ai envie de les entremêler mais c'est dangereux. Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, passé à lutter contre moi-même, on arrive à ma station, on descend et je me dirige vers ma maison, située juste en face.

- Ano… voilà je suis arrivé. C'est chez moi, dis-je devant la barrière du jardin.

- So.

- A bientôt, fais-je en me préparant à entrer.

- Matte…

Je me retourne, interrogateur. D'un bras, il m'enlace, sa main libre se pose sur ma joue et il caresse ma pommette du pouce en me regardant tendrement, puis il se penche et m'embrasse pour de bon. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma bouche et ses lèvres toutes douces remuer contre les miennes… mais c'est mon premier vrai baiser et, sans tenir compte du fait que je suis dans un état pas possible, je sais absolument pas quoi faire. Je sais même pas si je suis sensé faire quelque chose. C'est là que je me rends compte que je suis rien qu'un gosse à côté de lui, il a l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'il fait.

Trop tôt à mon goût et avant que j'ai pu décider qu'il faut peut-être que je fasse quand même quelque chose même si je sais pas quoi, il s'écarte, me caresse de nouveau la joue et me sourit.

- File vite, avant que j'ai envie de te kidnapper.

Tout rouge, je lui rend son sourire et file vite vers la maison avec mon sac d'affaires mouillées. Je me retourne sur le pas de la porte pour lui faire signe de la main et rentre dans la maison. Mon cœur bat très fort et très vite, les papillons dans mon ventre danse la samba et j'ai une idée qui tourne en boucle dans mon cerveau presque beugué : je suis le petit ami d'Aiba-chan. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


	6. Countdown

Si en me couchant, je vivais toujours au pays merveilleux des petits poneys et des licornes violettes, le réveil, ce matin, est dur. Enfin c'est le retour à la réalité qui est dur. Parce que être son petit ami, c'est le truc le plus merveilleux qui pouvait m'arriver de ma vie, mais : 1) je sais pas quand je vais le revoir parce qu'entre son emploi du temps et le mien, on va même avoir du mal à se croiser dans les couloirs de l'agence (surtout que même les vacances de noël vont être occupées par les répétitions du Countdown) et 2) Tesshi me fait toujours la tête et ça va pas s'arranger quand je vais lui annoncer que non seulement j'ai un petit ami maintenant mais que c'est son « rival ». J'ai peur qu'il le prenne comme une trahison. Ca veut dire que j'ai la journée de cours pour trouver une solution. C'est pas gagné.

Je passe donc deux heures de japonais, une heure d'anglais, le déjeuner, une heure de maths et deux heures de sciences à tourner le problème dans ma tête dans tous les sens. A dix-sept heures, la solution, je l'ai toujours pas et je vois Tesshi dans à peine plus d'une heure… Je suis mal. J'en parlerais bien à ma mère (elle, elle me trouverait une solution), mais j'ai peur de sa réaction si elle apprend que je suis gay. En fait, j'ai personne à qui parler de ça, personne à qui demander conseil. Je suis seul.

J'expédie mes devoirs aussi vite que je peux, puis prends mes affaires pour aller à l'agence. Quand j'entre dans l'immeuble, je sais toujours pas quoi faire et avant de passer la porte de la loge, j'hésite longuement. C'est con à dire, mais j'ai peur. Pas de Tesshi lui-même vu que c'est une crevette, mais de le perdre. C'est mon meilleur ami, je veux pas le perdre. Finalement, j'inspire à fond, puis entre.

- Ohayo, lancé-je.

Aucune réponse de personne. Des autres, j'ai l'habitude, ça m'étonne plus, mais je sais que Tesshi m'a vu et entendu, pourtant il m'ignore. Je soupire. Je suis mal, trèèèèès mal. Tant pis s'il m'écoute pas, faut que je lui parle, on peut pas rester comme ça, c'est pas tenable. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et m'approche.

- Tesshi… Je sais que t'es déçu et que tu dois avoir mal, mais crois-moi, je le fais pas exprès.

Silence. Rien ne prouve même qu'il m'a entendu, alors je continue.

- Si je pouvais éviter de te faire de la peine, je le ferais sans hésiter, mais je… je peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Et comme toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de… de m'aimer (les mots ont du mal à venir), il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

Silence. Je soupire et change de tactique. Je vais essayer de le prendre par les sentiments. C'est bas, mais là j'ai pas tellement d'autre moyen.

- Tu veux pas que je sois heureux ?

Silence toujours. Facile à interpréter comme un « si bien sûr mais avec moi ».

- Alors on va être obligés de se séparer quelques temps, que tu pense à tout ça à tête reposée.

Je m'arrache le cœur de dire ça, parce que j'ai besoin de lui autant que d'Aiba-chan même si c'est différent… mais au moins ça le fait réagir. Il sursaute, pâlit et se tourne brusquement vers moi, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

- NON ! s'écrie-t-il, si fort que tout le monde se retourne.

- Oi, le Tegomass, moins de bruit, on s'entend plus réviser, fait alors Hayama-kun en nous foudroyant du regard.

- Sumimasen… faisons-nous en cœur, nous attirant un unique claquement de langue agacé.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon Tesshi en peluche, qui a les larmes aux yeux.

- Hé, non, pleure pas, fais-je, catastrophé.

- Je veux pas que tu me laisse.

- Mais Tesshi…

- Nyon !

- Je veux bien, mais alors, trouve une solution. Je veux pas choisir entre vous deux.

- Tu… l'aime tant que ça ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix en reniflant.

- Oui…

Ca sert à rien de lui mentir. Ca se voit direct que j'en suis dingue.

- Et y'a… aucune chance pour que tu m'aime moi ?

- Je… Je crois pas, Tesshi.

- Nande ?

Comment lui expliquer ce que je suis même pas capable de m'expliquer moi-même ? Désespéré de pas avoir de réponse à sa question, je secoue la tête. Je suis triste de lui briser le cœur. J'aime pas ça du tout. De son côté, il hoche la tête sans un mot, d'un air triste en reniflant doucement, tout en évitant de me regarder. Incapable de le supporter, je passe derrière lui et noue mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Fais… Fais pas ça… Fais plus ça… souffle-t-il. Onegai…

Je le lâche aussitôt. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

- Gomen ne…

Il me parle à nouveau, mais je sens bien que, maintenant, nos rapports vont être différents et ça m'ennuie beaucoup.

Les répétitions s'enchaînent à un rythme difficilement supportable. Je suis crevé, vraiment crevé, mais bon, c'est moi qui ai choisi cette vie-là alors je peux pas tellement me plaindre. Pour me consoler, je me dis que peut-être, une fois qu'on a débuté et qu'on a plus de cours réels en chant et danse, notre emploi du temps est moins chargé. Il faudra que je demande à Aiba-chan. Enfin lui et ses amis ont pas encore débuté non plus (d'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'attend Johnny-san : ils sont déjà connus et populaires, talentueux, demandés… je vois pas ce qu'on peut avoir de plus), mais il doit en savoir plus que moi sur la question. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je suis pressé que le Coutdown soit passé, histoire de lever un peu le pied quoi.

Décembre 1998

Je crois que tout le monde devient dingue. Surtout les profs. Et je parle pas seulement de ceux du collège. Ceux-là, ça va encore. Nan, les piiiires, c'est Kizahawa-san et Sakamoto-san. Eux, ils pètent vraiment un plomb et je crois que leur… mince c'est quoi le mot déjà… ah ! leur pédagogie déjà pas tellement développée, est tombée au fond de leurs chaussettes. Maintenant, s'il se passe une heure sans que l'un hurle qu'on fait attention à rien et autre, c'est qu'il y a un miracle. Et en plus, tout le monde en prend pour son grade, même ceux qui sont bons sont pas épargnés parce que « c'est pas parce que vous êtes doué qu'il faut vous reposer sur vos lauriers, alors essayez de vous dépasser, bon sang ! ». Le Countdown, c'est demain faut dire, alors ça doit les stresser. Moi je stresse pas encore, parce que pour le moment, je réalise pas encore. Enfin c'est plutôt que j'ai pas envie de réaliser. Plus la date se rapproche, plus Hayama-kun fait son petit chef et ça m'énerve. Pourquoi il se prend pour le leader ? Leader de quoi, on est même pas un groupe réel. Il donne des conseils à tout le monde, genre c'est le meilleur et les autres acceptent tout comme si c'était dieu. C'est méchant, mais je prie pour qu'il se casse la figure pendant le show, histoire que ça le fasse descendre du piédestal où les autres l'ont mis. Ca lui fera du bien un peu.

En ce qui concerne Tesshi… ben disons que comme j'essaye d'éviter de parler de n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui rappeler que je suis plus célibataire, nos relations sont redevenues comme avant même si elles sont légèrement plus distantes. J'ai Aiba-chan au téléphone ou par mail tous les jours, mais comme je l'avais prévu, on a même pas encore réussi à se re-croiser une seule fois depuis notre premier rendez-vous. Il me manque et je pourrais même pas le regarder pendant le spectacle, parce que je serais trop occupé avec tous mes pas de danse.

Je suis en train de me changer pour l'ultime répétition avant la générale du lendemain, quand Tesshi rentre comme un boulet de canon et me saute pratiquement dessus, en agrippant tellement fort le col de mon t-shirt, qu'il m'étrangle presque.

- Tesshi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-je, inquiet de le voir comme ça.

- Je… Je… Il… Oh Massu, je sais pas quoi faire…

- Attend, calmes-toi d'abord et explique-moi tranquillement ce qui t'arrive.

On s'assoit tous les deux sur le banc derrière, il baisse les yeux et tortille ses mains dans tous les sens en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'il est agité. Et je me demande bien quelle catastrophe va nous tomber dessus.

- Je… Tu te souviens de la première répète au Tokyo Dome ?

Oh que oui… Comment je pourrais l'oublier… Je hoche la tête.

- Il y avait… un autre groupe de Juniors avec nous.

J'opine de nouveau, me demandant où il veut en venir.

- Ben… Ben heu… Je viens de croiser l'un d'eux dans le couloir.

- Et ? l'incité-je à continuer, conscient que ça ne pouvait pas expliquer son état.

- Il s'appelle Fujigaya Taisuke et il… il m'a demandé…

Rah mais Tesshi, accouche, je vais pas t'arracher les mots de la bouche quand même.

- Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, termine-t-il.

- Oh. So… HEEEEEEEE ? Honto ?

- Hum… Et je sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire…

- T'as pas envie d'essayer avec lui ? S'il te parait gentil…

- Ui mais c'est pas toi…

- Tesshi…

- Je sais… dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Essaye. T'as rien à perdre et il sera content.

- Wakatta.

Je souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que t'es condamné à mort. C'est pas très sympa pour Fujigaya-kun.

- Je lui parlerais demain…

- Hé, te force pas non plus, c'était juste une suggestion. Mais… c'est vrai que ce sera peut-être plus facile pour toi de m'oublier si tu… vois quelqu'un d'autre. (je le vois ouvrir la bouche et je me dépêche d'ajouter) Et me dis pas que tu veux pas m'oublier, ce serait bête.

Nos camarades quittent les vestiaires et je termine de faire mes lacets avant de les suivre. Je sens que ces dernières répètes avant la générale vont être dures. Déjà en entrant dans la salle de danse, je déduis, au visage fermé de Kizahawa-san, qu'on va tous en baver.

- Mettez-vous en place. Aujourd'hui, on revoit TOUTES les chorés, alors soyez concentrés, annonce-t-il. A la moindre erreur…

Je regarde mon pauvre Tesshi et le sens presque trembler. J'articule silencieusement « courage » et « tu vas y arriver », puis rejoins ma place désignée.

Comment qualifier les trois heures qui suivirent… Eprouvantes ? Non, pas assez fort… tuantes ! Voilà, c'est le mot ! Je crois que le prof a été possédé par un esprit démoniaque pendant la nuit, parce qu'en arriver là où il en est arrivé, c'est juste carrément pas possible. Il a passé son temps sur le dos de tout le monde. Rien n'était jamais assez bien, même si on connaissait tout par choeur. A un moment, Hayama-kun a pété un plomb et lui a gueulé que de toute façon on serait derrière les sempai, que personne nous regarderait et que donc c'était pas grave si on faisait des erreurs. Le prof a tellement pas aimé, que Hayama-kun s'est fait sortir et derrière on s'est tous pris une de ces engueulades. Il nous a traités d'ingrats, d'amateurs, il a même douté qu'on ait notre place à l'agence. Je l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, c'était flippant. Et mon Tesshi tremblait comme une feuille. Je le comprends, moi non plus j'étais pas rassuré. Finalement, il nous a laissés filer vers les douches et on est tous sortis avec un intense soulagement. J'ai soupiré et j'en ai entendu plusieurs faire comme moi. Eux aussi devaient penser qu'il était temps que ce fichu Countdown soit fini. On était à la fois tous pressés de le faire parce que ce serait notre première scène et en même temps, on avait tous hâte que ce soit fini pour plus avoir cette pression.

Par contre, je pensais m'écrouler sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller, mais en fait, y'a eu un beug quelque part. Mon corps disait « dodo » et ma tête disait « il se passe un truc de ouf demain, dors pas ! ». Et ma tête a gagné. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. C'était le matin quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir. Du coup, vu que ça fait que quatre heures, quand ma mère me secoue (« Taka, tu va être en retard ! »), j'ai la tête dans le sac, mais d'une force… Et c'est vraiment pas le jour. Je me traîne jusqu'à la douche en espérant que ça va me réveiller et ça fait heureusement effet, mais je suis crevé. Ce genre de fatigue qui te fait penser que jamais t'arriveras à faire ce que tu dois. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. J'avale mon petit-déjeuner à la vitesse d'un escargot, comme si aller doucement pouvait retarder le moment de partir, mais après deux « Taka, dépêche-toi un peu ! », je suis bien forcé d'accélérer, surtout que c'est ma mère qui m'emmène « là-bas ». Je peux pas prononcer ni même penser ce nom, ça fout trop la trouille. Bien sûr ça change rien mais bon... J'embarque mon sac et on est partis. J'en suis presque à souhaiter des embouteillages. N'importe quoi pour retarder encore. Mais non, ma mère a décidé d'éviter les grands axes pour arriver plus vite et je soupire en LE voyant apparaître petit à petit devant nous. Ma mère fait le tour, s'assure que mon badge est bien visible (ben oui sinon on pourra pas se garer sur le parking arrière réservé au staff) et on entre.

- Allez mon Taka, courage, tu peux le faire, me dit-elle en souriant, tandis que j'ouvre la portière pour sortir de la voiture.

- Hai...

Wouhou, mon enthousiasme est tellement débordant qu'il ferait trembler les murs.

- Je serais dans la salle ce soir, trésor, ajoute-t-elle.

Je referme la portière. C'est censé me rassurer ça ? Je soupire lourdement. Allez, Taka, gambatte...

Je me dirige vers la porte de service, montre mon badge et entre. Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve la loge « GJ2 ». Il me faut bien deux à trois minutes d'ailleurs et quand j'ouvre enfin la porte, j'ai l'impression d'être au pôle nord tellement l'ambiance est glaciale. Personne dit un mot, tout le monde se change en silence. Et d'où je suis, j'entends des rires dans la loge d'à côté. Celle du « GJ1 ». La porte s'ouvre et, stupéfait, je vois Tesshi en sortir en rigolant, suivi par un garçon aux courts cheveux auburn. Ca doit être lui, Fujigaya-kun. Je décide d'aller les voir avant d'affronter le blizard qui semble souffler dans notre loge.

- Massuuuuu ! s'exclame mon ami en me voyant approcher. T'es arrivé quand ?

- A l'instant. Il se passe quoi là-dedans ? demandé-je en désignant la pièce du pouce.

- He ?

- Ils font tous la gueule, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort.

- Ah. C'est Hayama-kun. Il a décrété qu'il voulait du silence pour se concentrer.

- Et comme d'habitude, tout le monde a obéi... constaté-je, désespéré.

- Oh, Massu, voilà Taisuke, pensa-t-il à présenter le garçon. Tai, c'est Massu.

- Hajimemashite, firent-nous en même temps.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle il m'a appelé « Massu », je suis même pas surpris que ce garçon, à qui il avait jamais parlé avant-hier, soit déjà devenu « Tai ».

- Vous…

- Yuya a accepté de sortir avec moi, fit Fujigaya en souriant.

- Oh… ben heu… omedeto.

Ca fait pas très enthousiaste, mais sur le coup, j'ai pas trouvé mieux.

- Tesshi, faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va se faire engueuler et c'est pas le jour.

- Hai. De toute façon, on est avec le groupe de Tai.

Il lui fait un signe de la main, on rentre dans la loge et o écarquille les yeux en voyant tout le monde agglutiné autour de portants. Ca doit être nos costumes pour ce soir. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crains le pire. Quand ils s'écartent, je décroche un ensemble et découvre l'ampleur des dégâts : déjà, on a tous le même, pour les trois ensuite, c'est super flashy. Sérieux, même moi qui adore la couleur, j'aurais pas osé. Après y'a des paillettes sur tout le truc et enfin, y'a des tas de morceaux de tissu parfaitement inutiles qui pendent de partout (épaules, taille, jambes…). Une horreur. Je suis pas un expert en la matière, mais là, quand même, il a abusé, le costumier. C'est juste trop moche. Et ça fait mal aux yeux en plus. Enfin c'est pas comme si on avait notre mot à dire là-dessus. D'ailleurs, je me demande si les sempai ont droit au même genre ou s'ils peuvent choisir. En tout cas, je suis pas le seul à penser que c'est trop laid. Tesshi râle que la lumière des projecteurs brillant sur les paillettes va lui tuer les yeux quant aux autres, ils font encore plus la gueule qu'avant.

Notre nounou vient nous dire de nous dépêcher et je me grouille de me changer, avant d'aller sur la scène. Tiens, y'a un truc pas comme l'autre fois. Je met pas le doigt dessus, mais… Ah si ! La salle est plongée dans le noir et seule la scène est éclairée. Pour qu'on soit dans les conditions du direct je suppose. Et là, je remarque un autre truc : avec la lumière des projecteurs, je vois même pas les chaises du public. Soulagé (parce qu'en fait, c'était ça qui me foutait la trouille), j'ai plus aucun mal à rentrer dans la répète. Enfin, j'avoue que je me déconcentre un peu quand Arashi vient se mettre devant nous. Ne pas fixer mon Aiba-chan sans arrêt, c'est dur.

On enchaîne sans trêve :Arashi, V6, SMAP, Shonentai et j'en passe. Aucun cri en provenance de Kizahawa-san, on dirait qu'il est enfin satisfait. Même Tesshi n'a droit à aucune réflexion. Comme quoi, y'a des miracles dans la vie. Enfin non, pas vraiment parce qu'il a travaillé dur. La générale se termine à seize heures. Ca paraît tôt, mais comme le show commence à vingt et une heures, c'est pour nous permettre de nous doucher, de nous reposer et de manger avant. Sans compter le temps apparemment conséquent qu'il faudra pour être tous prêts (habillés, coiffés, maquillés).

Je me retourne pour demander à Tesshi si on y va, mais il est plus là. Je suppose qu'il s'est grouillé de rejoindre Fujigaya-kun. Bon ben… Je me re-retourne et percute quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

- Gomen na…

J'ai pas le temps de finir, car des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je sursaute, puis comprend que c'est mon chéri.

- C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir te voir plus que ça, murmure-t-il.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous. Personne. Je me blottis donc dans ses bras avec bonheur.

- Tu m'as manqué, soufflé-je.

- Toi aussi, Taka-chan.

De nouveau, il m'embrasse. J'avais presque oublié combien ses lèvres étaient douces.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, me dit-il en me caressant doucement le dos. Je suis très fier de toi.

Ca, c'était le compliment qui pouvait me faire le plus plaisir. Parce qu'il vient de lui.

- Comment tu te sens pour ce soir ? Confiant ?

- On est prêts, fais-je en hochant la tête.

- Mais toi, tu te sens prêt ? insiste-t-il.

Il sait que c'est ma première scène, alors il s'inquiète. C'est trop mignon.

- Maintenant que je sais qu'avec la lumière et les projecteurs, on voit pas le public, oui.

- So ka, fait-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tant mieux alors. Surtout, prend plaisir et amuse-toi. Ca aussi c'est très important. Si tu t'amuse, le public le verra et s'amusera aussi.

Je prends ça pour un au revoir.

- Tu reste pas ?

Il parait surpris que j'ai compris et explique :

- Les autres… enfin MatsuJun a organisé une réunion pour revoir les détails. A mon avis, ça sert à rien, mais il faut que j'y aille quand même.

Grrrrr… M'énerve celui-là. Pour qui il se prend ? Pour leur leader ? Pffff, il est du même genre « j'me la pète » que Hayama-kun.

Il m'embrasse encore.

- On se revoir sur scène, Taka-chan, me dit-il encore en souriant, avant de s'éloigner.

En allant vers les douches, je suis sur un petit nuage. Je crois que je réalise toujours pas qu'on est ensemble en fait. Trois heures de show. On va tous être claqués à la fin, mais si ça peut nous permettre d'avancer, ça ira. Et puis ça va me permettre de voir si ça me plaît d'être sur scène devant un public. Parce que la théorie, c'est bien joli, mais faut voir la réalité aussi. Quoique je sais pas si quitter l'agence est si simple en fait. Si Johnny-san a misé sur nous, ça doit pas être pour rien alors je crois pas que ce soit si facile de partir. Bref, avec tout ça, j'ai toujours pas pris ma douche moi. Je dois sentir le poney crevé. Ouais je sais, c'est pas top comme comparaison, mais ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Je vais donc chercher ma serviette et mon gel douche, puis y file et je croise Tesshi qui en revient.

- Bah Massu, t'es pas encore lavé ? Je croyais que t'avais fini depuis longtemps, me dit-il, étonné.

- Heu bah… j'ai croisé Aiba-san et… heu…

- So… fait-il seulement en se rembrunissant.

Evidemment, qu'est ce que je croyais. C'est pas parce qu'il sort avec Fujigaya-kun depuis aujourd'hui, qu'il m'a « oublié ».

- Tu fais quoi en attendant dix neuf heures trente ?

- Ben je pensais rentrer me reposer. Histoire de déstresser avant que la pression revienne.

- Ah ok.

- Nande ? Tu voulais faire un truc ?

- Pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste.

- So…

- Massu, je…

- Tesshi, je…

On a parlé en même temps et il rigole.

- Toi d'abord, dit-il, son adorable sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner. Mais tu préfère sûrement passer du temps avec Fujigaya-kun.

- Non, je viens. Il comprendra.

- Parle-lui en quand même. Je voudrais pas qu'il m'en veuille de t'éloigner de lui.

- Mais non. Il sait que tu es mon… meilleur ami et qu'on est très proches.

Mouais. Je me demande quand même si « Tai » sait ce que ressent son copain. Est-ce que Tesshi lui a dit la vérité sur ses sentiments ou est-ce qu'il lui a menti ? Ca me regarde pas, mais je le plains un peu quand même.

- Bon, ok, donc je vais à la douche et on se retrouve là.

- Haaaaaai.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et sautille jusqu'au vestiaire. Il a l'air tout content, ce que je comprend pas trop, parce que c'est pas comme si on s'était jamais retrouvé chez moi ou chez lui, quoi. Mais je préfère le voir comme ça que déprimé. J'espère juste que c'est pas qu'une façade. Quoique je crois pas, il est trop transparent pour ça. Tout ce qu'il pense et ressent se lit sur son visage, au point que, pour l'embêter, je l'appelle « mon petit livre ouvert ».

Bref, je vais me doucher pour finir (je pue toujours le poney crevé depuis tout à l'heure, ça a pas changé), puis vais récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire.

- Ta mère vient te chercher ? me demande mon ami.

- Nan. Il est tôt alors je vais pas la déranger, je rentre en bus.

- Wakatta. Ikko ?

- Hai.

On quitte tous les deux la salle. Se retrouver à l'extérieur, d'un coup, ça fait bizarre vu que ça fait des jours qu'on est enfermés (la maison, l'agence, la salle…). Soudain, je sens une goutte, puis deux, trois… plein.

- Oh non ! m'exclamé-je.

C'est pas possible, j'attire la pluie. Dès que je met le nez dehors, il flotte. Le ciel me déteste.

- Vite ! fais-je à Tesshi en courant vers l'arrêt de bus.

On y arrive juste à temps pour pas se faire saucer, mais quand on va arriver à mon arrêt, ça va être autre chose. Je regrette de pas avoir appelé ma mère finalement.

La pluie s'est pas arrêtée une seconde depuis qu'on est sortis de la salle à seize heures trente. Du coup, quand ma mère nous dépose à la salle vers dix-neuf heures vingt, même en se rapprochant au plus près de l'entrée arrière, on échappe pas à la flotte. Ce à quoi on échappe pas non plus, pendant que la voiture fait le tour, c'est à la « splendide » vision de la gigantesque place devant l'entrée principale, totalement noire de monde. J'étais à peu près zen jusque là, mais là… Malgré moi, je saisis la menotte de mon Tesshi et la serre convulsivement. Ca y est, je suis mort de trouille. Fallait pas que je les vois ! Fallait pas ! Pourquoi je les ai vus ?

Il me regarde, étonné.

- Massu ? Ca va pas ?

Je secoue la tête. Non ça va pas. Du tout.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Le… Le… public…

- T'as peur ?

Il y a de la surprise dans sa voix. Pas étonnant, lui, ça a pas l'air de le perturber, l'idée des je-refuse-de-me-souvenir-combien spectateurs. Je hoche la tête.

- Allez, courage, ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr, sourit-il en me tapotant la main.

Il est vachement confiant quand même. J'aimerais bien avoir le quart du tiers de la moitié de son assurance. Les mots d'Aiba-chan me reviennent alors « prends plaisir et amuse-toi ». Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il a l'habitude, lui.

Je hoche la tête parce que même si ça va pas, faut que ça aille quand même, surtout à une heure et demi du début du show et lâche sa main. L'intérieur de la salle, enfin des coulisses, ressemble à une fourmilière géante : il y a des gens partout. J'aurais pas pensé que tant de monde travaillait sur un concert. Comme l'heure du rendez-vous se rapproche, on se dépêche d'entrer dans le vestiaire et là, on constate qu'en plus des gars, il y a une armée de gens qui s'affairent autour et sur eux : coiffeuses, maquilleurs, costumiers…

- Vous êtes en retard, lance froidement Hayama-kun en nous regardant sévèrement par l'intermédiaire du miroir devant lequel il se trouve, une femme s'occupant de ses cheveux.

- Même pas vrai, il est pas dix-neuf heures trente, rétorque Tesshi, à qui faut pas la faire, nan mais oh.

- Et même si on l'était, t'as pas à nous faire de réflexions, ajouté-je.

Je sens qu'il a envie de dire autre chose, mais il a pas le temps, parce que deux femme se précipitent sur nous.

- Haaaaan chô kawaii ! s'exclame l'une en voyant mon Tesshi en peluche.

- Lui aussiiiiii ! piaille la deuxième en me regardant.

Je crois que je me ferais jamais au fait que les gens me trouvent mignon. Pour moi, ce mot peut s'appliquer qu'à Tesshi. Tout est chou chez lui, même ses petites dents de traviole. Enfin bref, elles nous font asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre devant les miroirs et commencent à nous tripatouiller les cheveux. Je grimace. J'ai horreur qu'on touche ma tignasse. Même ma mère hésite parce qu'elle sait que j'aime pas. Mais encore une fois, c'est pas comme si on me demandait mon avis, donc je laisse faire. Aussi patiemment que possible. Et en redoutant le résultat. De ce que je vois, les autres sont blasés. Je me demande si des gars savent faire autre chose que la gueule. J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent sourire que devant l'objectif d'un appareil photo. Enfin sauf mon Tesshi qui a le sourire aussi facile que moi. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de torture, je me rend compte que la coiffeuse qui s'occupe de moi a fixé mes tifs en bordel. Je soupire et ça l'alarme.

- Un problème, mon chou ? demande-t-elle.

- Ben nan, mais déjà qu'ils sont toujours durs à coiffer, s'ils restent longtemps comme ça, ils vont prendre le pli et je pourrais plus rien en faire.

- Ah je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chou, je vais arranger ça.

Et elle se met à défaire l'échafaudage, sous l'œil amusé de mon ami, qui est déjà coiffé, lui.

- Te marre pas, fais-je en boudant pour de faux.

- Non non, répond-il alors que je le vois se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour pas rigoler.

Pour toute répartie, je lui tire la langue et il éclate de rire. Ma coiffeuse finit par déclarer que c'est bon et, interloqué, je me regarde dans la glace. J'ai beau me fixer, je vois pas de différence avec ma coupe habituelle.

- Heu… j'étais déjà comme ça en arrivant, objecté-je en la regardant dans le miroir.

- Je sais, mon chou, mais tes cheveux sont si raides, que pour les coiffer différemment, le seul moyen est de les déstructurer comme j'avais fais tout à l'heure. Et comme tu ne veux pas…

Son ton laisse entendre que c'est ma faute si ma coiffure ressemble à rien. Tout ça pour ça… Je soupire et elle s'écarte, mais elle est aussitôt remplacée par un maquilleur. J'ai pris l'habitude avec les shoots, mais ça fait quand même encore bizarre. Quand c'est fini, je jette un coup d'œil aux autres. Une moitié est déjà habillée, l'autre ne va pas tarder à l'être et Tesshi est en cours. Je crois qu'on va tous être prêts bien avant l'heure. Hélas. Comme ça, je vais bieeeeen avoir le temps de stresser. Misère… Le premier des costumesest rouge et composé d'un pantalon et d'un gilet sans manche sur une chemise blanche. Je crois que, malgré les paillettes, c'est le moins pire. Le deuxième, est bleu électrique et composé d'un pantalon et d'un veste d'où pendent des tas de morceaux de tissu. A paillettes aussi bien sûr. Le dernier est vert pomme et c'est lui le pire. Il est tellement moche, que j'ose même pas le décrire. Woh, le costume rouge va trop bien à Tesshi ! Ca m'étonnerait que ça fasse le même effet sur moi. Pour essayer de pas penser à ce qui m'attend, je pense à Aiba-chan. J'espère que leurs costumes à eux sont moins pourris que les nôtres. Je me demande s'il leur a dit pour nous. Je sais pas comment je réagirais si les autres Arashi sont au courant.

- Au fait, Tegoshi, lance Hayma-kun, me tirant de mes réflexions.

- Nani ?

- Evite de faire tes saloperies devant tout le monde. C'est dégueu et écœurant.

He ? De quoi il parle ? je pige pas. Par contre, mon ami, lui, a l'air de bien comprendre vu comme il vire au rouge.

- Mais c'était rien qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout, proteste-t-il à mi voix.

Ah, je crois comprendre. A tous les coups, croyant être seuls, lui et Fujigaya-kun se sont embrassés, Hayama-kun passait juste à ce moment là et, vu sa réaction, il doit être homophobe. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il faut que personne sache pour Aiba-chan et moi. C'est trop dangereux. Pauvre Tesshi qui pensait pas à mal…

- Ah ça me donne envie de gerber. Ca devrait même pas exister.

J'entend Tesshi renifler et, choqué par une méchanceté vraiment gratuite, je réagis au quart de tour.

- Mais fous-lui la paix ! Si ça te plait pas, t'as qu'à ignorer au lieu de faire chier ton monde !

Le silence retombe dans la pièce. Même les coiffeuses ses sont arrêtées de parler pour me fixer avec les yeux ronds.

- T'as dis quoi là, gros lard ? fait Hayama-kun en s'approchant de moi d'un air menaçant.

Je dis plus rien. Il a mis le doigt sur l'unique truc qui pouvait à la fois me faire taire et me faire du mal.

- Il est pas gros ! me défend mon meilleur ami d'une voix indignée, tandis que je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

- Oh si. Gros, gras et graisseux. J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais une erreur de casting. T'as rien à faire ici, gras du bide, rentre bouffer chez toi.

Je dois pas pleurer, je dois pas craquer. Pas devant lui, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Il attend que ça, de pouvoir m'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

Il y a des adultes dans la pièce, mais personne bouge ou dis quoi que ce soit. On dirait qu'ils comptent les points. Bah ils sont faciles, les comptes : massu0-Hayama1000. J'ai juste envie que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et de disparaître pour toujours.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Kizahawa-san. Son regard se pose sur les occupants de la salle qui sont comme figés sur les yeux rouges de Tesshi sur moi recroquevillé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demande-t-il.

- C'est Hay… commence Tesshi en reniflant.

Je l'empêche de finir en le bâillonnant d'une main.

- Rien du tout, sensei, réponds-je d'une voix aussi ferme que je peux.

- Alors finissez de vous préparer. Ce n'est vraiment pas le soir à rêvasser.

Lorsque la porte est refermée derrière lui, je lâche mon pote et Tesshi murmure :

- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le dénoncer alors qu'il te fait du mal ? Il est méchant, Massu. Faut punir les méchants…

- Trois raisons, soufflé-je en m'habillant du costume rouge. D'abord, comme a dit le prof, on a pas le temps et puis on doit rester concentrés pour le spectacle. Ensuite, les rapporteurs sont jamais bien vus et enfin on risquerait d'avoir encore plus de problèmes.

- Mais en réagissant pas, on le laisse gagner. T'imagine si Kamen Rider laissait gagner les méchants ?

Je souris malgré moi. J'avais oublié à quel point il est fan de ce drama. Enfin des ces dramas vu le nombre de versions qui existent. On dirait moi avec « Hana yori dango ».

- On réfléchira à une solution plus tard.

- Ne, Massu… tu le crois pas au moins ? T'es pas gros du tout. Je peux le dire vu le nombre de fois où on a pris notre douche ensemble. C'est rien qu'un jaloux, c'est tout.

Je lui tapote la tête. Il est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer, mais c'est faux. Je sais bien que mon corps est moche et difforme. C'est bien pour ça que mes affaires sont toutes amples. Là, je me sens mal, parce que le costume est près du corps et que j'ai pas choisi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me… mince elles disent comment les filles déjà ? Ah oui ! qu'il me boudine. Mais je peux rien y faire, va falloir que je fasse avec. Allez, Taka, gambatte ! Quand notre accompagnateur vient nous chercher le moment venu, je me mets en marche et entend Hayama-kun ricaner derrière mon dos. Je tente de l'oublier. J'ai autre chose à penser, je m'effondrerais plus tard. Le silence se fait. On est tous gagnés par le trac je crois. Même Tesshi a perdu son sourire et me regarde d'un air inquiet. Mais je sais pas s'il est inquiet pour moi ou pour lui-même. Là, derrière le rideau, derrière mon cœur qui s'est mis à cogner comme un fou, j'entends des centaines de cris indistincts. Certains du groupe un écartent très légèrement le rideau et jettent des coups d'œil dans la salle en murmurant des commentaires, que je refuse d'entendre. Le technicien qui se trouve à côté de nous regarde sa montre fixement et je guette avec appréhension le moment où il nous fera signe d'y aller. La musique démarre. Une que je connais pas. Quelqu'un prononce quelques phrases que j'entends pas plus. Je suis en pilote automatique. Un robot danseur qui fera ce qu'il a à faire et verra le reste plus tard. Le technicien lève lentement un bras sans quitter son chrono des yeux. Pour moi, le countdown, il commence maintenant. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… En piste, Taka !


	7. GJ123

**Chapitre 7**

**GJ123**

Septembre 1999

Neuf mois se sont écoulés depuis le Countdown et, quand j'y repense, c'était tellement incroyable…En fait, dès que j'ai commencé à danser, ma peur est partie toute seule et je me suis vraiment éclaté, j'avais un grand sourire tout du long. Au point qu'à la fin des trois heures, j'aurais voulu que ça continue, mais il fallait voir la vérité en face, j'étais tellement mort que rien que tenir debout c'était un miracle. Et encore, il parait que quand c'est un groupe seul qui se produit, il y a deux voire trois rappels. Heureusement qu'on y a échappé. Mais cette euphorie, les cris du public, tout le monde qui chante… j'ai adoré et en sortant de scène, j'avais plus aucun doute : c'était ça que je voulais faire.

Mais depuis, rien n'a vraiment changé, juste que les entraînements se sont espacés en passant de quotidiens à tous les deux jours. Je suppose que cet allègement du rythme de travail est du à celui qu'on a fourni pour le Countdown et c'est tant mieux. La situation avec Hayama-kun a pas empiré, mais elle s'est pas améliorée non plus. Il regarde toujours Tesshi avec dégoût et moi avec moquerie. J'ai l'impression que les mots « gros lard » sont tatoués sur mon front dès qu'il pose les yeux sur moi et je vous garantie que c'est pas agréable du tout… mais je sais pas pourquoi, il a arrêté de nous agresser.

Aujourd'hui, même si on est samedi, je dois me grouiller d'aller à l'agence. Johnny-san a laissé un mot à Fujioka-san pour dire qu'il voulait nous parler. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Quand j'arrive, Tesshi se précipite vers moi.

- Massu ! Tu sais ce qui se passe, toi ?

- Salut Tesshi, fais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Non, aucune idée.

Pour autant que je sache, Johnny-san quitte presque jamais son bureau sans une bonne raison, alors il peut se passer n'importe quoi. Je vais m'asseoir et, comme d'habitude, mon ami me suit comme mon ombre et on commence à discuter pour passer le temps. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la porte de la loge s'ouvre sur Fujioka-san, Johnny-san… et Arashi. J'échange un regard avec Tesshi, qui a l'air d'y piger autant que moi, c'est-à-dire rien du tout, puis je fixe mon Aiba-chan… enfin Masa-chan comme je l'appelle depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Lui et ses amis ont des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles (enfin sauf Ohno-sempai qui a l'air aussi largué que d'habitude, limite à se demander ce qu'il fait là).

- Boys, j'ai some things à vous dire this morning, commence notre boss.

Assez difficilement, je quitte mon petit ami des yeux et reporte mon attention sur « papi » comme on l'appelle tous.

- As you can see, Hayama-kun n'est pas là. (Ah mais oui, je me disais bien qu'il manquait une présence désagréable !) Il a finalement décidé de nous quitter et de faire son chemin de son côté.

Un murmure de stupeur parcourt nos camarades. Ah ben oui, vu qu'ils le suivaient comme des toutous, ils vont se sentir perdus sans lui.

- So, travaillez bien without him.

On hoche la tête en chœur et on attend la suite, mais ça me paraît quand même bizarre qu'il se tire comme ça. Enfin, comme on aura pas d'autre explication… et puis de toute façon, bon débarras.

- Next, Arashi débute aujourd'hui.

Les gars applaudissent la nouvelle poliment, mais moi, je laisse éclater ma joie sans aucune gêne. Enfin ! ca commençait à faire long ! Je me demande pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps. En tout cas, ça explique leurs sourires. Ca doit leur faire trop plaisir.

- And, pour la dernière news, I let Arashi l'annoncer.

Il se recule en laissant place au groupe.

- En fait, il va nous falloir rapidement des backdansers attitrés, commence Sakurai-sempai.

- On s'est concertés et on a décidé de choisir parmi vous, le groupe un et le groupe trois, continue Ninomiya-sempai.

- Donc, on va appeler ceux qu'on a choisis, dit mon Masa-chan.

- Pour ceux qui resteront, ne le prenez surtout pas mal, ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes mauvais, essaye de nous rassurer Matsumoto-sempai. Vous aurez bientôt votre chance aussi, on en est tous sûrs.

- Il y avait dix places. Il n'en reste que deux, reprend Sakurai-sempai.

Il y a un blanc. On se regarde tous, conscients que les prochaines secondes peuvent totalement changer notre avenir dans l'agence. Tesshi a saisi ma main et la serre si fort qu'il pourrait me la casser s'il était plus costaud. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater.

- Tegoshi-kun, appelle Ninomiya-sempai à la stupéfaction générale, celle du concerné le premier.

- Et Masuda-kun, appelle mon Masa-chan adoré.

Moi ? J'hallucine totalement. Tesshi et moi quoi, c'est complètement dingue. Je suis encore en train d'essayer de réaliser, quand une voix se fait entendre, que j'identifie comme appartenant à Asakawa-kun.

- Masuda, on peut comprendre, mais Tegoshi est nul. Ca va vous servir à quoi d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais derrière vous ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon meilleur ami, qui a pâli après avoir rougi.

- Il est travailleur, ça nous suffit, répond Ohno-sempai qui avait encore pas dit un mot.

- On n'a pas choisi en fonction du niveau en danse. Enfin pas uniquement, précise Sakurai-sempai.

Il y a un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Masa-chan me fait un clin d'œil discret. Je suis flatté d'avoir été choisi, mais j'espère que je l'ai pas été parce qu'on est ensemble, ce serait vexant.

- So, à présent, sweet boys, nous allons vous présenter vos nouveaux camarades, conclut Johnny-san, avant de s'adresser aux autres : Continuez à bien travailler, boys.

Comme s'ils avaient le choix…

Tesshi me serre de près, je le sens tendu et pas rassuré pour deux yens, même s'il a été choisi avec moi parmi dix… heu non , neuf gars. On traverse le couloir, encadrés par Arashi et Masa-chan frôle ma main. Je sais que c'est voulu, je le connais. Personne est au courant pour nous. On est tombés d'accord depuis longtemps pour dire que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Mais dès qu'on en a la possibilité, on se voit et dès qu'on peut se toucher même innocemment, on le fait aussi. Enfin c'est toujours innocemment, ne. On a pas encore… Enfin on fait rien de plus que s'embrasser quoi. Moi, ça me suffit. J'espère qu'à lui aussi.

Au bout du couloir, le boss a ouvert une porte et nous a tous laissés entrer avant lui. Là, il y avait déjà huit garçons.

- Boys, voilà Masuda-kun et Tegoshi-kun. Ce sont les derniers membres du groupe GJ123. Vous êtes maintenant au complet. Entendez-vous bien.

Et il s'en va sans rien ajouter de plus. Il est à peine sorti, qu'un glapissement clair se fait entendre. Enfin un glapissement… Un balbutiement presque incompréhensible plutôt.

- Massu… Il est là… Il est vraiment là devant moi… murmure-t-il.

- He ? Qui ça ? demandé-je à mon ami, aussi paumé que Ohno-sempai pour le coup.

D'un geste presque tremblant, il me désigne un garçon au visage fin mais sévère, encadré de mèches châtain. Il me faut quelques instants, avant de le reconnaitre, parce que je l'avais plus vu depuis l'audition : c'est Yamashita Tomohisa, l'idole de Tesshi. Je comprends mieux sa réaction. C'est sûr que découvrir en même pas cinq minutes, qu'on va devenir backdanser officiel d'Arashi et qu'on sera dans le même groupe que celui qu'on adore, c'est un choc.

- On va vous laisser faire connaissance, déclare Sakurai-sempai. Quand vous serez prêts, rejoignez-nous à notre loge. C'est la troisième sur la droite.

- Très bien, merci, fait Yamashita.

Le groupe quitte la pièce et on peut pas dire que je me sente à l'aise. Il est intimidant, ce mec. Presque autant que celui qui se trouve deux pas derrière et dont l'air ni aimable ni commode m'inspire ni confiance ni rien d'autre de sympathique. On dirait un psychopathe.

- Bon, le mieux, c'est qu'on commence par se présenter vu qu'on est nombreux. Je suis Yamashita Tomohisa.

- Nishikido Ryo, groupe trois, dit le brun pas commode d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Les présentations se poursuivent : Uchi Hiroki du groupe un, Kato Shigeaki du groupe trois, Moriuchi Takahiro (on a le même diminutif c'est marrant) du groupe trois, Koyama Keiichiro (oooh il est vachement typé lui !) du groupe trois, Kusano Hironori du groupe un, Yoshioka Izumi du groupe trois. Trois mecs du groupe un, quatre du groupe trois et seulement deux du groupe deux. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça fait bizarre qu'ils aient pas pris plus dans notre groupe à Tesshi et moi. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à me souvenir des noms de tout le monde tout de suite, mais bon c'est pas très grave, je suppose que je finirais par m'en rappeler à force.

Ensuite, Yamashita commence à nous dire qu'il faut qu'on se serre les coudes et qu'on devienne soudés, parce que maintenant on est dans le même bateau etc etc, mais j'ai l'impression que Tesshi l'écoute même pas. Ou du moins qu'il lui prête qu'une oreille distraite. Il a l'air totalement envoûté. C'est marrant, on dirait moi avec Masa-chan au début. Il le regarde avec un air béat assez drôle.

- Tegoshi-kun, qu'et ce que je viens de dire ? demande soudain Yamashita.

Mon ami sursaute, l'air perdu, puis rougit, pris en faut. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il a rien écouté du tout.

- Heu… Je… Je…

- Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, on peut te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors là, non, je vais pas laisser faire. Maintenant qu'on est débarrassés d'Hayama-kun, je refuse d'avoir un autre tyran sur le dos.

- Doucement, ne. Il vient juste d'apprendre qu'il est pris. Tu peux peut-être lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle quand même.

- Masuda-kun, c'est ça ? (je hoche la tête) On va avoir rapidement beaucoup de travail, alors il va falloir vous adapter rapidement. Tous.

Il nous regarde d'un air froid. Il a pas l'air méchant ni rien, mais ça me congèle un peu quand même. Et puis depuis Hayama-kun, je me méfie un peu. Lui non plus avait pas l'air méchant au début.

Intimidé, Tesshi se cache à moitié derrière moi, sans pour autant quitter son idole des yeux. Le pas commode le regarde d'un air moqueur et je me mets tout de suite devant lui en bouclier, même si je suis pas moi-même spécialement rassuré. Il est effrayant, ce type.

- Ca va, je vais pas le bouffer, ton pote, relax mec, dit-il d'un air agacé.

- Nishikido-kun, Masuda-kun, calmez vous. Si vous commencez comme ça, ça ne va pas le faire, intervient Yamashita comme une mère séparant ses gosses.

Je suis parfaitement zen moi, mais il agresse Tesshi lui là.

- Désolé heu… Nishikido-kun… mais on vient juste d'avoir des problèmes avec un ancien membre du groupe deux, alors je suis un peu… méfiant.

- Mouais. Ben calme ta joie, ne, sinon ça va pas le faire avec moi.

Wouhou, lui c'est vraiment pas l'amabilité qui l'étouffe.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres et tente de me souvenir de leurs noms. Kato, c'est celui qui est scotché à… mince, c'est quoi son nom au typé ? Ko… quelque chose. Enfin ils ont l'air de s'entendre comme Tesshi et moi. Ca se voit qu'ils étaient dans le même groupe. Après, il y a le pas aimable qui s'appelle Niskikido, puis Yamashita. Le petit minuscule et dont j'ai retenu que le prénom : Izumi. Et puis un qui s'est totalement mis à l'écart et du coup je me souviens pas du tout de son identité. Mon regard est attiré par un des deux derniers, qui a le même genre de tignasse que moi, en un peu plus long. Nos regards se croisent et on se sourit. Après tout, on a aucune raison de faire la gueule, surtout aujourd'hui quoi. Son nom va me revenir… Ku… Ku… Allez cerveau, réfléchis ! Ah ! Kusano ! Kusano Hironori ! Et le dernier… heu… Non, je me rappelle pas.

Quand mon regard revient sur Tesshi, je constate qu'il a toujours les yeux rivés sur Yamashita.

- Tesshi, tu bave, murmuré-je pour l'embêter.

- Mou…

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et souris. La scène fait rigoler Kusano, qui s'approche de nous.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, dit-il, de l'amusement dans la voix et dans les yeux.

- On se connait depuis l'audition. 'C'est mon meilleur ami, dis-je en souriant.

- Ce se voit. Vous avez l'air vraiment proches.

Du coup, comme on discute, deux autres nous rejoignent : Kato et… Ah ! Koyama ! Le courant a l'air de bien passer entre nous cinq. C'est trop tôt pour être catégorique, mais peut-être que là, je me sentirais plus à l'aise. J'ai déjà eu plus de contacts avec eux en dix minutes, qu'en plusieurs mois avec les membres du GJ2.

Après quelques minutes, un toussotement nous fait tourner la tête.

- Je vous rappelle qu'on est attendus, fait Yamashita.

Ah ben oui, avec tout ça, j'avais zappé la nouvelle du millénaire : on est devenus les backdansers d'Arashi ! Pour un peu, j'en aurais sauté sur place en manifestant bruyamment ma joie, mais je crois pas que ça aurait été du goût des deux pas marrants là.

- Yoshioka-kun, Moriuchi-kun, Uchi-kun, on y va, appelle notre leader.

Ou du moins, je suppose qu'il l'est, vu qu'il l'a pas dit mais que depuis tout à l'heure, il donne des consignes qui sont suivies par tous. Avoir un leader, c'est classe, ça donne l'impression qu'on est un vrai groupe. Même si on a pas de nom et qu'on chante pas. Et c'est logique que ce soit lui, vu que c'est le seul qui a de l'expérience parmi nous. Les trois concernés bougent vers nous. Faut vraiment que j'essaye de me souvenir de leurs noms, mais ils ont pas l'air spécialement motivés à s'intégrer.

On emboîte le pas à Yamashita et Tesshi me souffle :

- Il est surnommé Yamapi.

- He ? Qui ça ?

- Ben Yamashita.

Aaaaaah. Ben oui, suis-je bête. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que notre leader va devenir pour longtemps notre unique sujet de conversation.

- « Yama », je comprends, réponds-je tout bas, mais le « pi » il sort d'où ?

- J'ai pas les détails exacts, mais il parait que c'est un sempai qui l'a appelé comme ça et c'est resté.

- C'est à cause d'une tenue rose que j'ai du porter il y a quelques temps, répondit gentiment le sujet de la conversation, en se tournant vers nous dans le couloir.

Oups, il a entendu. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Mais il a pas l'air en colère, c'est déjà ça. Tant mieux s'il est sympa en fait. Y'a déjà assez d'un type effrayant dans le groupe. Sans déconner, on dirait un tueur psychopathe, ce Nishikido. Vraiment flippant. Surtout quand il te foudroie du regard. Brrrrr… Ca fait froid dans le dos.

Après deux semaines à côtoyer les autres, je me suis fait une petite idée de la personnalité de chacun.

1. Même si Yamashita sourit pas souvent er que, de premier abord, il a l'air aussi cordial qu'un ours polaire, en fait, il est super gentil et amical. Sans rire, il passe son temps à nous donner des conseils pour que tout se passe au mieux et c'est ça que j'apprécie chez lui. Et puis il est adorable avec Tesshi, qui le colle pourtant comme un pot de glue (au point qu'il me délaisse presque) et passe plus une heure sans parler de son « Pi-chan » adoré (oui, il a trouvé un diminutif à son surnom. Très fort, mon Tesshi).

2. Nishikido est vraiment sans pitié, c'est terrifiant. Il mâche pas ses mots et quand un truc lui plait pas, il le fait savoir direct et cash. C'est souvent Tesshi qui en fait les frais d'ailleurs (j'ai cru comprendre qu'il le trouvait geignard et bruyant. Mon pauvre Tesshi…). Mais peut-être qu'au fond il est gentil, je sais pas, il est dur à cerner et il donne pas envie de l'approcher pour le faire.

3. Kato… Ben c'est pas compliqué, dès qu'il y a une pause, il a un bouquin à la main. Et puis pas des petits machins comme je lis moi, nan, lui c'est des pavés. Un jour, on discutait de l'avenir et il a sorti qu'il voudrait être avocat. Ca m'a surpris parce que je pensais que quand on rentrait à l'agence, c'était pour y rester. Et puis en plus, c'est des études longues je crois. Il a du courage et je l'admire pour ça, mais par contre, j'aime pas trop son comportement à l'agence. Je crois que c'est le genre de mec qu'il faut juste connaître à l'extérieur.

4. Koyama… Je crois que de toute ma vie (ouais je sais, je suis pax vieux, chut), j'ai jamais connu un mec si gentil. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, il est toujours là pour tout le monde, il essaye toujours d'arranger tout le monde, de faire plaisir à tout le monde… sans jamais penser à lui. J'ai jamais vu si peu égoïste non plus. Une vraie crème tellement il est adorable. Et puis il est marrant. Et toujours calme. Rien que le regarder, c'est relaxant.

5. Izumi. Rien à faire, son nom, j'arrive jamais à le retenir. Il est tellement discret, qu'il parle pratiquement jamais. Le seul moment où on l'entend, c'est quand il chante. Il a une très belle voix d'ailleurs. Moins belle que la voix d'ange de Tesshi, mais belle quand même.

6. Uchi. Il est comme cul et chemise (j'ai entendu ma mère dire ça une fois, ça m'avait fait marrer) avec Nishikido, alors je l'approche pas trop. Il a pas l'air désagréable mais… je sais pas. Je peux pas trop me faire d'opinion du coup.

7. Moriuchi. Alors lui, il a carrément l'air de toujours se demander ce qu'il fait là. C'est pas qu'il est à l'ouest, mais on dirait qu'il est perpétuellement mal à l'aise et du coup, tout le monde l'est avec lui. Yamapi fait sans arrêt des tentatives d'approche mais vu que le courant passe pas, je serais même pas étonné qu'il fasse comme Hayama-kun et qu'il s'en aille. Enfin je me trompe peut-être. Quinze jours, c'est pas énorme pour connaître les gens.

Aujourd'hui, on a un shoot. Apparemment, en tant que backdansers d'Arashi, c'est nécessaire, mais j'aime toujours pas les photos. Les photographes et leurs idées loufoques, on est pas super copains. Alors j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un calvaire, mais c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et puis j'aime pas trop qu'on me dise quoi faire, comment et quand sourire ou pas, comment m'habiller… Je sais que c'est obligé, mais bon… heureusement que je suis avec les autres. Hormis Tesshi, ceux avec qui je m'entend le mieux, c'est Yamapi et Koyama. J'ai rien de spécial contre Uchi, Moriuchi et Izumi donc ça va. Par contre, je crois que je fais un sérieux blocage avec Nishikido et à en juger par l'air effrayé de mon meilleur ami quand il est à proximité, je crois que je suis pas le seul. Bref, du coup, j'espère qu'on me demandera pas de poser avec lui. Enfin bien sûr, je le ferais, mais ça m'éclatera pas, quoi.

- Ohayoooo ! lancé-je en entrant dans la loge.

- Massuuuuu ! Ohayoooo ! s'exclame tesshi en se ruant vers moi comme tous les jours.

Je le reçois contre moi et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Ca, c'est un rituel qui changera jamais. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'on peut se lâcher sans honte maintenant. Je me sens comme libéré en fait.

- Salut Massu ! répond joyeusement Koyama.

- Salut Massu, fait Kato en écho.

Mon diminutif a été adopté à l'unanimité, comme le surnom de Tesshi et celui de Yamapi.

- Salut Keii-chan, salut Shige.

Ah oui, en fait on a tous des diminutifs. On a décidé que c'était plus sympa. Au moins ça fait groupe soudé. Enfin… personne a osé en donner un à Nishikido par peur de sa réaction, Uchi a déjà un nom très court et Izumi, finalement, tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom.

On commence à discuter gaiement comme on en a pris l'habitude, quand Yamapi entre.

- Ah bah tout le monde est là à l'heure, ça fait plaisir, dit-il.

Il sourit pas (ça lui arrive presque jamais, je sais pas pourquoi), mais il y a beaucoup de chaleur dans sa voix.

- Le photographe nous attend, les gars.

Pour une fois, la séance se passe dans les locaux de l'agence et pas à l'extérieur. C'est reposant de pas monter dans le van pour une fois. On descend au rez-de-chaussée et on rentre dans ce qui est d'habitude une salle de conférence je crois. Un décor a été installé (une chambre) et le photographe nous accueille.

- Ohayo gozaimasu. Ishikawa desu, dit-il en souriant.

On s'incline tous et il nous désigne une pile de vêtements.- Le thème c'est « soirée pyjama entre copains », donc mettez ça onegaishimasu.

Qu'est ce que je disais en parlant de thèmes bizarres… On se demande d'om il a sorti celui-là. Enfin je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. Un par un, on déplie celui qui nous est attribué et en défaisant le mien, je pâlis.

- Non… murmuré-je en voyant mon cauchemar devenir réalité.

- Massu ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? me demande Tesshi.

Comme je réponds pas, les yeux fixés avec horreur sur le seul bas de pyjama que je tiens toujours, il panique.

- Pi-chan ! Massu est tout pâle et il a pas l'air d'aller bien !

Il en faut pas plus pour que Yamapi, Koyama et Kusano se précipitent vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demande gentiment notre leader.

- Raconte-nous, on est tes amis, ajoute de même Keii-chan.

Mais comment leur raconter ce que même mon meilleur ami ne sait pas ? Je secoue simplement la tête et murmure :

- Je… peux pas… je peux pas…

- Qu'est ce que tu peux pas ? insiste patiemment Yamapi.

- Il… n'y a que le bas…

- Et ? fait Tesshi du ton de celui qui comprend rien.

Evidemment. Comment pourrait-il ? Je garde tout ça enfoui en moi depuis tellement longtemps…

- Attend, on comprend rien, fait Kusano.

- Ishikawa-san, excusez-nous, on a un problème. On arrive, fait notre leader à l'intention du photographe qui nous attend.

Tous quatre m'entraînent ensuite dans un coin de la pièce et me font asseoir.

- D'abord, calmes-toi, conseille Koyama, accroupi devant moi.

- On t'aidera si on peut, mais il faut que tu nous explique le problème, ajoute Yamashita, dans la même position juste à côté.

- Vous pouvez rien…

- Dis pas ça, fait Tesshi.

- Je peux pas… montrer mon corps. Je veux pas…

- He ? Mais pourquoi ? font-il en chœur.

- Je le déteste. Je peux pas.

Ils se regardent tous. Apparemment aucun comprend. Pas étonnant, ils ont aucun complexe eux.

- Bon, on va trouver une solution au moins pour le shoot et on reparlera de ça plus tard, décrète Yamapi en réfléchissant.

- Je vais demander le haut du pyjama, déclare Koyama en s'éloignant.

Il revient cinq minutes plus tard, avec les hauts de tout le monde et je le regarde sans comprendre.

- J'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être mal à l'aise d'être le seul habillé différemment pendant la séance, m'explique l'aîné du groupe. Alors voilà, on sera tous pareil.

Une crème, je l'avais dis.

- Merci, Keii-chan, dis-je en le regardant avec reconnaissance.

- Voilà, tout est arrangé, déclare Yamapi dans l'un de ses rares sourires, en me tapotant l'épaule. Ca va aller ?

- Hai.

Du coup, on va tous se changer, puis notre leader va expliquer la situation au photographe, tandis que Tesshi me fixe, à la fois inquiet et vexé je crois. Il doit penser qu'en tant que meilleur ami, j'aurais du lui parler de mon problème. Sûrement même, mais j'ai honte. En plus, maintenant, tout le groupe va être au courant. J'ai juste envie que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse.

La séance est moins pire que je pensais, grâce à la bonne idée de Keii-chan et mon sourire est plus facile. Je suis pris seul, puis avec Tesshi et Yamapi, mais pas avec Koyama, Shige et les autres, je sais pas pourquoi. Il trouve peut-être que nos visages sont pas compatibles, j'en sais rien. Soudain, les assistants nous apportent des oreillers en nous demandant une bataille et j'explose de rire en imaginant l'ogre Nishikido dans une bataille de polochons. Bien sûr, personne ne comprend pourquoi je me marre comme ça, même pas mon meilleur ami, qi se met pourtant à rire aussi et bientôt, tout le monde est mort de rire. Le photographe en profite d'ailleurs pour nous mitrailler, avant le début de la bataille proprement dite. Sans réfléchir, j'attaque mon voisin (c'est-à-dire Tesshi), qui se baisse en laissant mon « arme » atteindre Yamashita juste derrière. En représailles, notre leader tente de me frapper, mais je me décale et l'oreiller touche Nishikido, qu'Uchi vient aider et, à partir de ce moment, la baston devient générale. Des plumes volent dans tous les sens, des rires et des appels au secours fusent… on a tout oublié à part de s'amuser. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, mon ami s'écroule, donnant ainsi le signal de la fin de la bataille et on s'étale tous par terre, en étoiles de mer, pour reprendre notre souffle. Certains sont même écroulés sur les autres : Shige a la tête sur les jambes de Koyama, Uchi sur l'épaule de Nishikido, et Tesshi a posé la tête sur mon ventre. Je souris. C'est sympa d'avoir une bande de copains avec qui jouer et se défouler. Je me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai joué comme un garçon de mon âge (avec tout ce qui arrive, j'oublie toujours que j'ai que treize ans).

- Je vais retourner à Osaka quelques temps, fait soudain la voix de Nishikido.

De surprise, on se redresse tous et on le fixe.

- Pourquoi ? demande Yamapi. Il se passe quelque chose dans ta famille ?

- Non.

Pas plus d'explications. Cool. Envoie-le bouler, Yamashita.

- Et si on a besoin de toi ? demande Kusano.

- Alors je reviendrais.

Yamapi hoche la tête, acceptant ainsi la décision de notre collègue et je le dévisage, ahuri. Comment ça il est d'accord ? Mais pourquoi ? Ca a pas de sens. J'ai beau réfléchir, je pige pas. Et puis pourquoi il sort ça maintenant, alors qu'il y a aucun rapport ? Je sais bien qu'il est zarb, lunatique et tout ce qu'on veut mais là quand même… Et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à trouver ça anormal.

On se relève et notre leader qui semble avoir pété un plomb se tourne vers Ishikawa-san.

- Vous avez ce que vous vouliez ?

- Et même davantage. Otsukaresama deshita.

- Otsukaresama, répond Yamashita, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers nous.

- Anooo… pourquoi il a le droit de s'en aller comme ça ? demandé-je alors qu'on retourne vers les vestiaires.

- C'est pas tes oignons, Masuda, répond le concerné.

J'aurais du m'attendre à cette réponse… et elle me satisfait pas. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que notre leader nous cache des trucs et j'aime pas trop ça. Enfin je peux rien exiger de toute façon.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, alors qu'on se change pour partir, Yamapi nous explique que le lendemain sera occupé par une répétition avec Arashi, car un live est prévu le surlendemain. J'ai du mal à cacher ma joie, car c'est la première fois qu'on va travailler avec eux depuis qu'on est devenus leurs backdansers.

Juin 2000

J'ai plus le temps de rien. En neuf mois, il s'est passé tellement de trucs, que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Pour commencer, les débuts officiels d'Arashi ont fait exploser leur cote de popularité. La première fois que je suis sorti avec Masa-chan dans les temps qui ont suivi, j'avais pas idée à quel point il était devenu connu… et lui non plus. J'avais eu mon argent de poche la veille, donc je l'avais appelé pour qu'on se voit et on avait décidé de faire les magasins. On venait de rentrer innocemment dans une boutique Uniqlo, quand une horde (oui, à partir de douze, moi j'appelle ça une horde) de filles s'est précipité vers nous dans un concert de cris assourdissants. Sur le coup, on a compris ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui se passait et puis il a réalisé que c'était lui qui était l'origine involontaire de l'émeute. Inutile de dire qu'on s'est pas éternisés , surtout que dans le tas, certaines m'avaient reconnu aussi. Il a attrapé ma main et on a filé à toute vitesse vers les toilettes, seul endroit « sécurisé » vu qu'elles pouvaient pas nous y suivre. Une fois là, on s'est regardés, haletants et on a compris tous les deux que désormais, espérer avoir une vie privée et en profiter tranquillement n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Après, il a fallu qu'on quitte le centre commercial sans (trop) se faire remarquer, ce qui a pas été une mince affaire (on a appris le sens de l'expression « raser les murs ») et du coup, on est venus à la conclusion que si on voulait pouvoir continuer à sortir, il faudrait qu'on se cache ou au moins qu'on se déguise.

Une autre fois, il a été reconnu malgré nos précautions et en descendant trop vite l'escalier pour sortir, j'ai loupé les dernières marches. J'ai poussé un hurlement de douleur suraigu (je savais même pas que je pouvais atteindre ce genre de notes, dommage que Sakamoto-san ait pas entendu, ça lui aurait cloué le bec) en atterrissant par terre. Mal sûrement, parce que dès que je bougeais d'un demi millimètre, la douleur était intolérable. Très pâle, Masa-chan a appelé une ambulance et m'a accompagné à l'hôpital où on m'a fait une radio. Le résultat a été sans appel : je m'étais luxé la rotule (en gros, mon os était passé de l'autre côté d'un autre). Je passe sur la douleur quand ils me l'ont remis en place à l'arrache sans prévenir. J'en ai eu pour un mois de plâtre et un mois de rééducation. Masa-chan a passé tout ce temps à s'excuser et s'accuser de mon accident. Le mal que j'ai eu à le convaincre que c'était pas sa faute… Il est têtu.

Ah ouais, j'ai bien sûr du expliquer mon complexe à tout le groupe (sauf Nishikido qui était pas là à ce moment-là. Ouf)… mais en fait, je crois qu'aucun a vraiment compris. Enfin au moins, maintenant, ils m'évitent les shoots où on est sensés être à moitié nus.

A force de travailler avec lui, je suis devenu vraiment ami avec Kusano et je crois que ça rend Tesshi un peu jaloux. Si je m'avise de lui dire que je vais faire un truc avec Hiro, il me fait la gueule pendant deux jours ensuite. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte qu'il est un peu capricieux quand même. Parce que moi je lui dis rien quand il passe du temps avec Fujigaya-kun, même si c'est pas les mêmes relations. Oui, ils sont toujours ensemble, mais je sais pas si ça veut dire qu'il m'a oublié « amoureusement » parlant. On évite d'aborder le sujet. En fait, on évite d'aborder tout sujet « amoureux » pour éviter que ça reparte en vrille entre nous.

Le travail avec Arashi, c'est vraiment sympa, même sans tenir compte du fait que mon Masa-chan en fait partie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'étais halluciné quand il m'a raconté comment ils avaient choisi leur leader. Ils étaient à une émission, je sais plus laquelle et d'un coup, le présentateur leur a demandé qui ils verraient bien en leader. Certains ont désigné Sakurai-sempai et les autres Ohno-sempai (parce que c'est l'aîné je crois). Apparemment, Ohno-sempai a commencé à dire que c'était impossible pour lui car trop dangereux (?), mais le présentateur leur a proposé de jouer le poste au janken (c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus halluciner en fait C'est trop nawak). Apparemment, ils ont fait deux parties et Ohno-sempai a gagné. Sauf que Masa-chan m'a raconté qu'il était tellement à l'ouest, qu'il a commencé à se réjouir à voix haute d'avoir échapper au truc… jusqu'à ce que Sakurai-sempai lui fasse comprendre que puisqu'il avait g agné, il venait de devenir leur leader. Totalement mort de rire, Masa-chan m'a dit que l'unique réaction de leur aîné avait été un blanc, suivi d'un « Heeeeeeeeeeeee ? » stupéfait. Désigner son leader au janken… Ils étaient fous ces Arashi. Il est toujours à l'ouest, Ohno-sempai. Des fois, je me dis même qu'il prend vie qu'avec un micro dans les mains. Et il y a que lui qui soit comme ça dans l'agence, c'est ouf. Dans le rôle, j'aurais plutôt vu… je sais pas moi… « Dômyoji » par exemple. Lui il a la tête sur les épaules. J'espère quand même que Ohno-sempai va s'en sortir.


	8. Joyeux anniversaire, Massu !

Juillet 2000

C'est trop bizarre de me dire que j'ai quinze ans aujourd'hui et que donc, ça fait déjà deux ans que je suis un Johnny's. j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Pour fêter ça, j'ai invité tout le groupe et on s'est tous entassés dans ma chambre (oui « entassés » parce qu'elle est pas prévue pour accueillir dix personnes à la base), on mange n'importe quoi à s'en faire exploser le ventre (si Fujioka-san était là, il serait horrifié même si on brûle tout vu qu'on est tous en pleine croissance) et on s'amuse. Ca fait plaisir de se voir en dehors de l'agence et je suis content parce que tout le monde est venu, même Nishikido, alors que je suis sûr qu'il m'aime pas.

On finit par échouer dans le salon, devant un film d'horreur. Le genre de film de série moins Z, tellement nul que tu te demande même pourquoi tu regarde, mais devant lequel tu bloque. Le style qui fait même pas peur parce que 1) la nuit tombe brusquement, sans raison et à n'importe quelle heure 2) y'a déjà eu un carnage à l'endroit où vont les héros et qu'on a envie de leur dire « mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? vous allez y passer aussi, bande de débiles, cassez-vous » mais bien sûr ils le font pas 3) on sait d'avance que le coupable c'est un des héros, puisqu'il y a qu'eux dans le truc et 4) la fin est tellement prévisible que limite on pourrait arrêter le DVD un quart d'heure avant la fin. Mais bon, du coup, ça devient marrant, alors on regarde. Rien que le titre déjà…

- Qui a eu l'idée de mettre « le retour du tueur psychopathe 4 » ? demandé-je alors que tout le monde prend place comme il peut.

- C'est Tegoshi, firent-ils en chœur.

Ahuri, je regarde le concerné.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Mais Tesshi, t'es déjà pas rassuré devant « Casper », alors un film d'horreur, tu crois pas que c'est un peu…

- Mou…

- Laisse-le tranquille, Masuda, s'il a envie de se faire dessus, intervient Nishikido.

- Je me ferais pas dessus, j'ai pas quatre ans ! proteste mon ami, indigné.

- Presque.

- Nan !

- Ca suffit tous les deux, intervient Yamapi. Si ça continue, j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre.

Ca a le mérite de calmer les deux, qui décident de s'ignorer royalement et de reporter leur attention sur le film que Hiro vient de lancer.

Bon, ben je tombe pas de mon coussin quand, après un quart d'heure, y'a déjà deux morts. Violentes en plus. Mais tellement mal faites, surjouées et prévisible, qu'on rigole tous. Enfin sauf Tesshi, qui s'est réfugié dans mes bras et regarde parfois l'écran à travers ses doigts écartés, en poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs et en sursautant sans arrêt.

- Oh, Tegoshi, ça suffit ton cinéma là ! finit par exploser Nishikido. Si t'es trop bébé pour regarder un truc aussi pourri, retourne jouer avec tes petites voitures et fais pas chier !

- Ryo, du calme.

- Nan mais il soule là, sérieux !

- C'est pas en lui criant dessus que ça va aider, tente encore Yamashita.

Effrayé autant par la colère de Nishikido que par le film, mon meilleur ami enfouit encore plus son visage contre moi.

- Massuuuuu… fait sa voix étouffée par mon sweat.

- Il a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais, lui dis-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Je pige pas pourquoi t'as proposé ce film en sachant que t'aurais la trouille.

- Parce que toi, t'aime, répond-il sans relever la tête.

Touché, je sais pas quoi dire sur le coup.

- C'est adorable, mais le but de la journée, c'est qu'on s'amuse. Si t'as peur, tu t'amuse pas et si tu t'amuse pas, moi non plus.

Je supporte pas de le voir dans cet état, surtout quand c'est pour moi qu'il se force comme ça.

- Ne, minna, ça vous va si on regarde un truc marrant plutôt ?

- C'est ton annif, Massu, alors on fait ce que tu veux, répond Hiro, approuvé par les autres.

Enfin sauf un. Nishikido qui continue à râler.

- Et voilà, monsieur joue les martyrs et tout le monde cède ! Sérieux, vous êtes naïfs quand même ! Il joue la comédie !

- Nyon, c'est pas vrai !

- Et en plus, tu parle comme un môme. Tu crois peut-être que c'est mignon mais c'est surtout ridicule et agaçant. T'as quatorze ans ou presque, Tegoshi, alors arrête de jouer au gamin.

- T'es méchant, renifle mon meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hé, stop les deux, finit par s'interposer Hiro. Vous êtes en train de gâcher la fête d'anniversaire de Massu.

Pris par leur dispute, ils se sont même pas rendu compte que je me suis levé et éloigné. Même mon meilleur ami a rien vu et ça me rend un peu triste. Finalement, Tesshi sautille vers moi et agrippe mon bras.

- Pardon, Massu… fait-il d'une petite voix.

Je suis trop faible, je sais, mais comment en vouloir à cette bouille d'ange qui me regarde avec des yeux larmoyants ?

- C'est bon, marmonné-je.

Le reste de l'aprèm se passe sans autre incident, Nishikido et Tesshi s'ignorant de nouveau. Vers dix-huit heures, après le gâteau et les cadeaux (ils m'ont gâté !), ils partent tous et je les remercie chaleureusement d'être venus. A part l'engueulade, tout s'est super bien passé et je suis très content de cette première partie d'anniversaire. Première partie, parce que la deuxième commencera quand Masa-chan arrivera pour la soirée et la nuit. Je suis impatient, alors pour m'occuper, je range tout le bordel qu'on a mis (normal à dix) et puis je vais me faire tout beau. Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé sous la douche, mais du coup, je dois speeder pour m'habiller bien et je me casse la figure par terre en sautillant pour rentrer plus vite dans mon pantalon rouge. Je suis à peine prêt, que la sonnette retentit.

- J'y vaiiiiiiis ! m'exclamé-je pour éviter que ma mère se déplace et avoir la primeur de lui ouvrir moi-même.

- Kombawa, Taka-chan, me dit mon petit ami avec un sourire à tomber. Otanjobi omedeto.

Je lutte très fort pour pas l'embrasser, mais ma mère est pas loin, alors je dois me retenir. Je me suis toujours pas résolu à lui dire alors que ça fait presque deux ans. Elle croit toujours que Masa-chan est un très bon ami.

D'ailleurs, elle sort de la cuisine.

- Kombawa, Masaki-kun, le salue-t-elle en souriant.

- Kombawa, Masuda-san, répondit-il poliment.

- C'est gentil d'être venu. Ca fait très plaisir à Taka-chan.

- 'Kaa-chan… il le sait très bien… marmonné-je.

- Pardon, trésor. Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai des courses à faire. Soyez sages.

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux (alors que j'avais plus ou moins réussi à en faire quelque chose d'acceptable… la Terre entière m'en veut), puis met ses chaussures et sort après avoir pris son sac.

J'attends quelques minutes pour être bien certain qu'elle est partie, puis me jette dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser de tout mon cœur. Il me rend mon baiser et me sourit.

- Ta mère a dit qu'il fallait être sage, me rappelle-t-il malicieusement.

- Je suis sage, mais j'avais besoin de bisous.

Il éclate de rire et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. C'est bien le seul, avec ma mère, que j'autorise à faire ça. Je prends sa main et le dirige vers le canapé, dans lequel je le pousse presque avant de me blottir contre lui. Pour un peu, je ronronnerais tellement je suis bien comme ça.

- Visiblement, tu étais aussi en manque de câlins, sourit-il en refermant les bras sur moi

Ses lèvres se posent tendrement dans mes cheveux, sur ma tempe, ma pommette, ma joue, le coin de ma bouche, tandis que sa main caresse tendrement mon bras. Je suis trooop bien comme ça, je veux plus jamais bouger. Au bout d'un moment, je pose carrément la tête sur ses genoux et le regarde en contre-plongée. Il est trop beau, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis. Ca fait groupie de le dire, mais tant pis. Je sais pas pourquoi les fans sont à fond sur Sakurai-sempai ou « Dômyoji »… Pour moi, ils arrivent même pas au ras de la chaussette de Masa-chan. Je reste comme ça un moment, puis, le cœur battant comme un dingue, je me décide à lui poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête.

- Ne… tu dors avec moi cette nuit ? murmuré-je.

Il me regarde, manifestement stupéfait. En général, quand il reste pour la nuit, il prend toujours le futon de la chambre d'ami.

- Qu'est ce que… tu entends exactement par là, Taka ?

- Ben… dormir. Avec moi.

- Juste dormir, ne ?

- Ben oui.

Il a l'air soulagé. Je me demande ce qu'il a cru.

- On peut essayer, mais si ça va pas, je dormirais par terre dans le futon.

- Ben pourquoi ça irait pas ?

- Parce que… non rien, oublie. C'est rien, sourit-il.

- Me dis pas ça comme si je pouvais pas comprendre. Explique-moi.

- Parce que je pourrais peut-être pas empêcher certaines réactions… physiques.

- He ?

Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Allez cerveau, réfléchis ! Oh ! Je viens seulement de comprendre et bien sûr, je vire instantanément au cramoisi.

- Voilà, tu as compris. Alors tu veux quand même essayer ?

- Oui.

- Wakatta… fait-il en me calant de nouveau contre lui.

Le silence retombe entre nous et du coup, moi qui avais encore jamais vraiment pensé à ça, j'ai des idées pas très nettes qui me traversent l'esprit. Je commence à me demander ce que ça me ferait s'il posait ses mains à certains endroits de moi… et puis je réalise que pour ça, il faudrait que je sois pas très habillé, voir nu devant lui. Impossible. Totalement impossible. Je pourrais jamais, je suis trop moche. Pour tenter de penser à autre chose, je lui propose de boire un truc et m'esquive vite fait à la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo, choppe deux canettes de soda et en passe une sur mon front pour essayer de faire baisser ma température. J'ai trop chaud. Pourquoi j'ai si chaud d'un coup ? C'est pas normal. Allez, Taka, on se calme. J'inspire à fond, puis le rejoint.

- Ma mère a prévu du curry, dis-je en lui tendant l'une d'elles.

Je me rassois et me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi je suis si gêné ? C'est juste mon Masa-chan.

- Ne, Taka-chan… on en a jamais parlé mais… tu sais comment « ça » se passe ?

- He ? De quoi ?

- Quand… heu… tu sais…

Je m'étrangle avec une gorgée de soda en comprenant de quoi il parle. Mais pourquoi il me demande ça d'un coup ? C'est quoi le rapport avec la discussion d'avant ? Masa-chan…

- Anooo… plus ou moins… murmuré-je, cramoisi, sans oser le regarder.

- Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

- Masa-chan, onegai… arrête c'est trop gênant…

- Gomen ne…

Fe nouveau un silence. Long. Et qui s'éternise. On doit trouver un truc à dire ou à faire, sinon on va avoir plombé l'ambiance. Pour rien.

- Anooo… on mange devant la télé ? suggéré-je.

- Si tu veux.

- Alors je vais préparer les assiettes.

Je retourne à la cuisine, sors le plat du frigo et en remplis deux assiettes avec chacune une portion de riz. Je les pose sur un plateau histoire de pas me brûler les doigts et ramène le tout.

- J'espère que t'aime quand c'est épicé, parce que ma mère a l'habitude de le charger.

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Purée… L'ambiance est aussi tendue que si on avait prévu de « le » faire ce soir… Pour finir, je me met à chercher un DVD qui nous occupera, puis le lance et reviens me blottir contre lui. Ce geste semble avoir un genre de pouvoir magique, puisque c'est naturellement qu'il passe un bras autour de moi. Encore une fois, je ronronnerais presque tellement je suis bien. Tant pis pour le curry, on lui fera un sort plus tard. A intervalles réguliers, on éclate de rire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de quitter l'écran du regard pour l'observer lui. Il est tellement… tellement… Oh oui, tellement. Mais ça, à moins de le fréquenter d'aussi près que moi, personne peut imaginer à quel point. Même pas les autres Arashi avec qui il passe pourtant la majeure partie de son temps.

A la fin du film, je m'arrache à regret à ses bras pour aller faire réchauffer nos assiettes, puis on entame finalement le repas. Et là… Ah la vache ! J'en ai les yeux qui pleurent tellement c'est épicé. On dirait que ma mère a vidé le pot de wasabi dans la sauce. Je tousse à m'en déchirer la gorge et vois Masa-chan aller à la cuisine. Il en revient avec un verre de lait qu'il me tend et je le vide d'un trait. Le feu apaisé, je le fixe, halluciné : il a déjà avalé plus de la moitié de son assiette et a pas l'air plus traumatisé que s'il mangeait une salade.

- Tu… Ca te dérange pas ? fais-je, la voix encore hachée et rouge comme une tomate.

- Non, sourit-il. Je te l'ai dis, j'aime ce qui est épicé.

- bah moi aussi d'habitude, mais là c'est plus qu'épicé. Je pourrais jamais avaler ça. Je vais manger quoi ?

Je suis totalement paumé. La cuisine c'est pas mon truc. Je la mange, mais je la fais pas.

- Je peux te préparer un truc si tu veux.

Mon sauveur !

- Mais non, Masa-chan, t'es l'invité, protesté-je pour la forme.

- Petit baka, sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mou, chuis pas petit ni baka, boudé-je pour de faux dans une moue à la Tesshi, mais les yeux pétillants.

Il rigole, se lève, va à la cuisine et commence à farfouiller dans les placards, avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-je, curieux.

- Tu verras, répond-il, énigmatique.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis attablé devant une assiette de nouilles aux petites sardines (je savais même pas qu'on avait ça dans nos réserves). Tout content de manger un truc préparé par mon chéri, je lance un joyeux « itadakimasu ! », puis porte une portion à ma bouche. C'est… super fade. En dehors du salé du poisson, ça a absolument aucun goût. Je pourrais aussi bien manger le poisson tout seul, ce serait pareil. Du coup je peux même pas dire si c'est bon ou mauvais, mais bien sûr, je vais pas lui dire un truc pareil alors qu'il a adorablement pris la peine de le faire pour moi. J'avale donc ma bouchée et lui souris.

- C'est bon ? demande-t-il.

- Très. Merci, Masa-chan.

Je devrais probablement pas lui mentir, mais j'ai pas le courage de le décevoir, il a l'air si content… Dix minutes de bouchées sans goût plus tard, j'ai terminé l'assiette. Bon, au moins j'ai quelque chose dans l'estomac, c'est déjà ça. Au moment où je ressors de la cuisine où j'ai mis nos assiettes au sale, ma mère rentre.

- Gomen, les garçons, j'ai été plus longue que prévu. Vous avez mangé ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui oui.

- Votre curry était délicieux, Masuda-san, fait poliment mon parfait petit ami.

Un sourire ravi apparait sur le visage de ma mère et des couleurs sur ses joues. Elle aime beaucoup Masa-chan, je le sais depuis longtemps. En tant que mon ami du moins. Je sais pas si elle réagirait aussi bien en sachant la vérité à notre sujet. Elle file ensuite dans sa chambre en nous laissant seuls et je soupire intérieurement de soulagement : j'ai si peur qu'elle découvre ce que je suis, que j'arrive pas à me détendre quand Masa-chan et elle sont dans la même pièce, surtout que mon chéri est un peu gaffeur et tête en l'air sur les bords. Ca fait partie de son charme et c'est adorable, mais je crains toujours qu'il fasse une bourde et en plus j'ai toujours l'impression d'être suspect, même si je fais que parler avec lui.

Finalement, on regarde un autre film en nous câlinant sur le canapé, puis je bâille et Masa-chan propose qu'on aille dormir. Je rougis un peu après ce que je lui ai proposé. Surtout que dormir ensemble, ça veut dire se retrouver tout collés et tout serrés dans mon petit lit une place. Ce qui veut dire que quoi qu'il se passe, il le sentira et moi aussi. Je le laisse se préparer dans ma chambre et vais mettre mon pyjama dans la salle de bain. Un pyjama complet : haut large à manches longues et pantalon. Je me brosse rapidement les dents et en revenant dans ma chambre, je constate que lui, par contre, n'a pas mis de haut du tout. Ca m'embarrasse, parce que ça va être beaucoup moins facile de pas penser à des trucs louches. Je déglutis et me jette presque dans mon lit. Je suis bien trop conscient du moindre de ses gestes, c'est over louche aussi. Avec sa douceur habituelle, il se glisse tout contre moi (pas le choix de toute façon vu le peu de place) et me prend dans ses bras. Du coup, j'ai la tête sur sa poitrine et j'entend son cœur.

- Masa-chan, pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ? chuchoté-je.

- T'as vu comment on est collés ? C'est normal, répond-il de même en éteignant la lumière.

Oh oui j'ai vu. Très bien même. Et je suis sûr que j'arriverais jamais à dormir. Quel anniversaire… Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour de mes quinze ans.


	9. Les choses sérieuses commencent

Quinze jours après, notre nouvelle nounou (dont je me souviens pas du nom. Fujioka-san me manque presque) rentre dans la loge, alors que Yamapi est en train de nous expliquer les placements sur une nouvelle chanson. Il a l'air surexcité, on dirait un gosse à qui on a promis un tour de manège. Son regard se pose sur Tesshi, Shige, Hiro et moi.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous quatre, dit-il en nous désignant.

Une nouvelle qui concerne que la moitié du groupe ? Alors là c'est bizarre. On se regarde, avec les deux autres et on attend qu'il nous explique, ce qu'il tarde pas à faire parce qu'il a l'air de griller de parler.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Shonentai vont avoir bientôt un butai, commence-t-il pendant que les autres, interrompus dans la réunion, vont s'affaler sur les canapés de la loge pour discuter à mi voix.

On hoche la tête. Il aurait été difficile de pas le savoir, ça fait des semaines que touuuuuus les Juniors parlent que de ça. C'est même limite soulant.

- Il a été décidé que tous leurs backdansers devaient avoir moins de quinze ans. Donc ça vous concerne.

Là, je peux pas faire autrement que réagir.

- Anooo… Excusez-moi, mais j'ai plus de quinze ans maintenant, objecté-je.

Son regard se pose sur moi et il sourit.

- Je sais, Masuda-kun, mais tu es bon en danse, donc ça compense et du coup, ça passera.

- So ka…

Si j'avais été encore dans le groupe deux, tout le monde m'aurait fusillé du regard pour ce passe-droit, mais quand je regarde les autres, je vois que des sourires. D'accord, j'ai pas vraiment été « choisi » puisque ça concerne tous les Juniors de moins de quinze ans, mais vu que dans un sens, mon talent en danse m'a permis d'accéder à ce show dont j'aurais été exclu sinon, ben… je suis content quoi.

- Les répétitions commenceront demain à dix-sept heures. Voyez avec Yamashita-kun pour accorder votre planning à celui des répétitions du butai.

- Hai !

La réponse a été formulée en chœur. Ca le fait sourire et puis il nous laisse. Dès qu'il est sorti, on laisse éclater notre joie et on entame une série de sauts et de cabrioles, qui font rigoler les autres.

- C'est bien, c'est bien, les gars, mais du calme, finit par dire Yamapi. Vous allez avoir deux fois plus de boulot maintenant, alors il va falloir faire encore plus attention et être encore plus concentrés, ne.

- Haaaaaaai !

J'ai un grand sourire, Hiro et Tesshi aussi. Il n'y a que Shige qui ait presque l'air de faire la gueule. Mais bon, il a tout le temps l'air de faire la gueule aussi, donc ça prouve rien. Il est peut-être content intérieurement, je sais pas.

On était tellement en train d'imaginer comment tout allait se passer le lendemain, qu'on a quand même eu du mal à se concentrer sur notre boulot du jour, il faut bien l'avouer. Compréhensif, Yamapi a supporté nos erreurs sans trop râler, au contraire de Nishikido et son siamois (Uchi). Je crois que globalement, ils étaient contents que vingt heures arrive. Sur le chemin du retour, Tesshi et moi, on a parlé que de ça et au dîner, j'ai soulé ma mère en en parlant continuellement aussi. Il faut dire que c'est quand même la plus grosse nouvelle du moment. C'est pas tout le monde qui peut dire « je vais danser derrière les Shonentai dans leur butai ». Enfin disons que c'est pas tous les Juniors quoi. Inutile de dire que j'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir tellement j'étais impatient et excité à l'idée de cette nouvelle aventure qui m'attendait. Et jamais une journée m'a paru aussi longue. J'ai presque viré mes camarades à la fin des cours d'été, pour filer jusqu'à l'agence.

Tout a lieu dans la plus grande salle de l'immeuble. Pas le choix vu qu'apparemment on va être vraiment nombreux. Je me demande comment ils vont faire pour coordonner… Ouh là… Deux, quatre, six, huit, dix… quinze… vingt-cinq… quarante… cinquante-cinq… soixante Juniors ! Wahou, je pensais pas qu'on serait autant ! Soixante backdansers, ça fait pas un peu beaucoup ? Surtout qu'ils sont que trois les Shonentai quoi… Enfin c'est pas à moi de juger, ne. Tesshi me fonce dessus à peine arrivé, suivi par Hiro, qui me tapote le dos en souriant.

- On est encore ensemble, Massu, t'as vu ! C'est trop bien !

Je rigole.

- Mais on le sait depuis hier ça.

Le brouhaha dans la salle est presque infernal, parce que tout le monde a l'air aussi excité que moi (enfin sauf Shige quoi) et du coup, ça parle et ça rigole fort. Du coup, personne entend vraiment quand des gens entrent dans la pièce.

- Minna, écoutez onegai, fait soudain une voix forte.

On sursaute tous et on se tourne vers la porte. Je crois que c'est eux en fait. Les Shonentai. Ils sont accompagnés par plusieurs personnes. Sûrement celles qui vont nous faire répéter.

Autour de moi, j'entends des murmures « c'est Higashiyama-san… ». Higashiyama… Ce nom me dit un truc. Forcément, parce que c'est le plus connu des trois. Même moi qui connais presque personne en dehors d'Arashi, j'en ai entendu parler. Faut avouer qu'il est déjà impressionnant comme ça, sans rien faire d'autre que parler.

- On va vous demander d'être très concentrés pendant ces répétitions, afin que tout se passe au mieux, reprend Higashiyama-sempai.

- Nous allons assister aux répétitions, mais que ça ne vous trouble pas, dit à son tour le second du trio.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est aussi ce qu'ont l'air de penser les autre membres de GJ123 qui sont avec moi. Un peu stressés, on les regarde aller s'assoir au fond de la pièce, puis on se regroupe autour de nos instructeurs/entraîneurs/profs (je sais pas commet les appeler qui nous explique en gros comment ça va se passer. En les écoutant, je me dis qu'après les Countdown, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué. Moi je vois ça comme un petit Countdown avec un seul groupe. Facile. Enfin je crois.

La musique démarre et, en trois groupes, ils nous montrent les pas, avant qu'on se lance. Ca me paraît assez simple et Hiro et Shige semblent s'en tirer. Par contre, pour Tesshi, je sais pas, on est pas dans le même groupe. D'ailleurs ça me perturbe un peu. On a toujours été ensemble jusqu'à présent... Au bout de deux heures, j'ai à peu près mémorisé un tiers de la première choré et, à la pause, alors que je m'approche de mon sac pour boire un coup, je vois les trois membres de Shonentai regarder dans ma direction en se parlant à voix basse. Je sais ni pourquoi ni ce qu'ils se disent, mais ça aussi ça me stresse. Embarrassé, je détourne les yeux et regarde mes amis du groupe. Hiro s'approche de moi, s'assoit et me fixe.

- Ne, Massu, j'ai entendu les sempai demander ton nom, me dit-il à mi voix.

He ? C'est pour ça qu'ils me fixaient ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Mais ça peut pas être mauvais. Et puis tu es le seul dont ils ont demandé le nom.

Heeeeeeeeeeee ?

- Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Va savoir...

Ca me fait presque flipper quand même. Pourquoi les gens me remarquent même quand je fais rien de spécial ? Y'a écrit « youhou, je suis là ! » sur mon front ou quoi ? J'ai pas tellement le temps de réfléchir plus, parce que le responsable du groupe dans lequel je suis m'appelle.

- Masuda-kun, tu peux venir, onegai ?

Il est avec les sempai. J'ai la trouille. Qu'est ce qui va me tomber sur le coin du nez ? Je m'approche donc avec prudence et m'incline poliment devant mes aînés.

- Masuda-kun, tu as une très bonne mémoire, commence Higashiyama-sempai. Et tu as également un très bon sens du rythme, de bons placements et une excellente fluidité de mouvements.

Oh oh... tant de compliments, c'est louche même si ça fait paisir.

- Arigato, sempai, dis-je parce qu'il faut bien que je réponde un truc.

- Je dois faire un solo de danse pendant le show, reprend-il. Je cherche quelqu'un pour le faire avec moi et tu me semble convenir.

-Heeeeeeeeeeee ?

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est sorti tout seul. Je dois avoir l'air débile à le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit, la bouche encore ouverte sur mon exclamation. Ca les fait rigoler en tout cas.

- C'est tellement surprenant ? demande le troisième qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- A… A… Ano… Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es bon pour quelqu'un de ton âge, dit le deuxième. Vraiment.

- Mais… je suis pas… Enfin il y en a d'autres qui…

- Tu ne veux pas ? demande alors Higashiyama-sempai. Ce n'est pas une obligation, bien sûr, mais…

- IL VA LE FAIRE !

Je me retourne à l'affirmation criée à l'unisson par Hiro et Tesshi, qui a coupé la parole à notre aîné.

- He ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

- On dit que tu vas le faire, ce solo, répond Hiro.

- Réfléchis, Massu, c'est une occasion en or, tu peux pas refuser, appuie Tesshi.

- Ils ont raison, mon garçon. Tu devrais écouter tes amis.

Et ben j'ai beau avoir le choix théorique, si ça s'appelle pas avoir la pression ou se faire forcer la main, moi je suis… heu… « Dômyoji », ne. Du coup, maintenant que mes amis (des faux frères oui !) ont dit ça, je me vois plus tellement refuser, ce serait vexant pour mon aîné.

- Ano… D'accord. Merci de votre confiance, sempai. J'espère être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez de moi, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Bien, excellente décision, petit, sourit Higashiyama-sempai. Je viendrais te chercher plus tard quand tu auras bien mémorisé le reste du show. Tu peux retourner avec les autres.

- Hai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, fais-je en m'inclinant, avant de pratiquement prendre la fuite.

Je sens que je suis écarlate et mon cœur bat comme un tambour. Il faut que je m'asseye. Il m'arrive trop de trucs ces derniers temps et je fais rien pour ça en plus. Je m'assois près de mon sac et bois d'un trait la moitié de ma bouteille d'eau. J'ai beau réfléchir dans tous les sens, je capte toujours pas, mais j'ai comme qui dirait plus vraiment le choix. Si je reviens sur ma parole, je vais passer pour un mec peu fiable et ça le ferait ni pour moi ni pour GJ123 (il s'est quand même pas foulé pour le nom, Johnny-san. Même moi j'aurais pu le trouver ça). Bof, après tout, il suffit que je me dise que c'est juste une choré de plus à apprendre. Une choré où on sera que deux. Gloups… Non non, Taka, te stresse pas à l'avance ça servira à rien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la répétition reprend et je tente de fermer ma vue à ce qui se passe devant moi, de rester uniquement conscient de ceux qui dansent à côté de moi. Et pourtant je sens que les sempai essayent de me déstabiliser, de me déconcentrer. Peut-être pour me tester, je sais pas, mais je tiens bon jusqu'au bout. Par contre, comme j'ai du être super vigilant en plus du reste, je suis claqué à la fin de la séance. Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas senti aussi mort. Je me demande comment s'en sont sortis Yamapi et les autres sans nous.

Ca fait maintenant une semaine qu'on s'entraîne tous sans relâche dès qu'on met un pied à l'agence et jusqu'à parfois vingt-deux heures passées. Je crois qu'ils ont décidé d'avoir notre peau. On est même obligés de dîner au réfectoire, du coup entre les cours et ça, je vois plus du tout ma mère, à part quelques minutes le matin. Elle doit avoir l'impression de vivre avec un courant d'air la pauvre. Bien sûr, les profs font gaffe de pas nous faire trop bosser sans pause vu qu'on est tous mineurs et donc considérés comme des enfants. Les adultes de cette agence ont appris à flirter avec l'illégalité sans y entrer et du coup c'est nous qui trinquons. Bref…

Un soir, pendant le repas justement, je m'assois à une table avec Tesshi, Shige et Hiro, quand deux mecs que je connais pas viennent se mettre à côté de nous en discutant.

- … et j'ai entendu Sarada dire à Suzuki qu'il a entendu Hichii rapporter que Kitahara s'est fait pincer, dit l'un.

- Sérieux ? fait le deuxième. Merde, il va lui arriver quoi ?

- Une convocation dans le bureau du big boss il parait.

- Il va se faire virer tu crois ?

Curieux et un peu commère sur les bords (je suis un Junior après tout et les Juniors sont des commères), je décide de les interrompre.

- Ano... Sumimasen, demo… de quoi vous parlez ?

- D'un gars qui a été vu avec sa copine.

- Et ?

Parce que je vois pas trop le problème en fait.

- Bah c'est interdit par contrat, tout le monde sait ça.

J'ouvre les yeux comme des soucoupes. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ah tu savais pas non plus ? déduit le premier en voyant mes yeux de merlan frit. T'as pas tout lu ton contrat avant de le signer ?

Heuuuuuuu… non mais visiblement, j'aurais du.

- Bah heureusement qu'on te préviens. Si t'as une copine, planque-la bien sinon t'auras des problèmes, mec, déclare le second.

Sur ces mots, tous deux ayant fini de manger pendant la conversation (pourquoi ils se sont assis s'ils avaient pratiquement fini ? Bizarre de s'assoir pour même pas deux minutes non ?), ils se lèvent et s'en vont, me laissant halluciné. Ils ont le doit de faire ça ? De règlementer jusqu'à notre vie privée ? Ca me parait aussi dingue que démesuré et surtout, je comprends pas à quoi ça sert. Même si je suis pas personnellement concerné puisque ma relation avec Masa-chan doit jamais être découverte, mais pour les autres qui aiment les filles, c'est un peu dégueulasse quand même. On a pas le droit d'être heureux autrement que par le travail alors ? C'est ça que ça veut dire ? Parce que si c'est ça, c'est vachement égoïste…

- Tu as l'air perturbé, fait soudain la voix de Keii-chan juste à côté de moi.

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement pris par mes réflexions, que j'ai pas fais gaffe que lui, Yamapi et les autres nous avaient rejoints. Eux aussi bossent aussi tard alors ?

- Oh salut les gars. Ouais un peu. Je viens d'apprendre un truc en fait.

- Et c'est quoi ? demande Uchi.

En quelques mots, je leur retrace l'essentiel et ils me regardent comme si j'étais un alien. Bon, on dirait que je suis le seul Johnny's de l'agence que la joie d'être pris a empêché de lire son contrat. Je me demande si ma mère a fait gaffe à ça. Il faudra que je lui demande. Et que je lise ce fichu contrat en détails aussi. Histoire de voir ce qui va me tomber dessus.

- Et je parie que tu te demande à quoi sert ce genre de mesure, devine notre leader.

Woh, je suis si transparent que ça ? C'est presque flippant. Je hoche la tête.

- C'est pour le public en fait, m'explique-t-il. Pour que les fans aient l'impression qu'on leur est totalement dévoués, qu'on ne pense qu'à elles et n'appartient qu'à elles.

- C'est un moyen de s'assurer que le public nous conserve son soutien, ajoute Keii-chan.

- C'est pas un genre de manipulation ?

- Un peu. Mais le croire leur fait plaisir, même si elles doivent savoir que ce n'est pas la réalité, répond Uchi.

- Mais pourquoi mettre ça dans le contrat ?

- Pour que personne fasse n'importe quoi et préserver l'image de l'agence, fait Nishikido, qui doit me prendre pour un imbécile fini.

- Oh so…

- Bah alors, Massu, faut lire avant de signer un truc, sinon tu te feras avoir, rigole Shige qui semble avoir entendu la discussion.

- Allez, te fiche pas de lui, me défend Keii-chan.

Je retourne à mes pensées. Ca me plait très moyen cette histoire.. Entre ça et le reste, je commence à avoir l'impression qu'on est rien que des marionnettes dans les mains de Johnny-san etc. Je plaquerais bien tout en signe de rébellion, mais je commence tout juste à effleurer mon rêve du bout des doigts, alors tant pis pour mon amour-propre, je ferais avec.

Un mois a déjà passé quand, à une pause, Higashiyama-sempai s'approche de moi. Il me sourit, me complimente pour mes progrès, puis entre dans le vif du sujet.

- Masuda-kun, il faut qu'on commence à travailler tous les deux.

Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis tellement débordé de partout, que j'avais presque oublié cette partie spéciale. Bon, ben c'est pas la peine de reculer l'échéance, ne. Je hoche la tête, pose ma bouteille et le suis à l'écart.

- Ca va aller ? me demande-t-il.

- Hum, daijobu.

- Bien. Le solo se situe pendant « The start of all night ». Tu peux me faire la chorégraphie normale ?

- Snas musique ?

- Tu ne peux pas ?

- Anooo… si si. Daijobu.

« The start of all nigh », c'est la quatrième. Bon ben c'est parti. Je compte les temps dans ma tête pour ne pas être décalé. C'est une chanson en cinq. Glissé sur le côté, pirouette… tous les mouvements y passent jusqu'à la dernière note. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il m'aurait arrêté pendant au lieu de me laisser finir. Son regard posé sur moi est approbateur, ce qui veut dire que je n'étais pas décalé.

- Tu es vraiment doué pour ton âge, dit-il.

- Arigato, fais-je en rougissant.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux (je crois que c'est une habitude des aînés dans cette agence en fait), puis explique :

- Le solo démarre sur le deuxième couplet. Donc au moment où tu tourbillonne en prenant appui derrière. A ce moment là, tu t'avanceras de trois ou quatre pas pour arriver à mon niveau et on commencera.

- Wakatta.

- Bien.

Avec la patience d'un professeur (il a été Junior lui aussi il y a… heu… longtemps), il me montre donc l'enchaînement qui dure un couplet et demi, puis conclut

- Et à ce moment, tu rejoindras les autres pour terminer la chanson. Ca va, c'est clair ?

- Hai, sempai. Demo, pourriez-vous me remontrer plus lentement, onegaishimasu ?

- Tu es drôlement poli, c'est rare. Bien sûr, je vais te remontrer.

J'ai donc passé les deux dernières heures uniquement avec lui, à imiter ses mouvements pour être bien synchro. Malgré sa célébrité et son âge, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et simple, qui ne se prend pas du tout la tête et ne traite pas les gens de haut parce qu'ils débutent. A aucun moment je me suis senti inférieur à lui, ni rabaissé ou humilié comme je le craignais un peu. Et ça c'est vraiment un soulagement, parce que ça veut dire que je vais vraiment pouvoir m'éclater à danser, sans me sentir mal à l'idée de le faire avec lui.

Un samedi matin, après avoir passé ma fin de soirée à répéter dans ma chambre (oui je suis légèrement accro je crois), je me rends à l'agence et entre dans la salle en criant un joyeux « ohayoooo ! »… qui tombe à plat. La salle est absolument et totalement vide. Stupéfait, je cligne des yeux, parcours la pièce dans tous les sens, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je suis seul. Je regarde ma montre, des fois que je sois trèèèès en avance, mais non, elle est à l'heure. Je comprends rien. On est pourtant samedi, donc ils devraient tous être là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je sors de la pièce, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourra m'expliquer, parce que là, j'y pige que dalle. Au détour d'un couloir, je tombe sur Johnny-san (fait extrêmement rare). Je m'incline.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Johnny-san.

- Hello, my boy.

- Ano… Johnny-san… pourquoi il n'y a personne à la répétition du butai ?

Il me regarde avec attention, puis me fait sursauter lorsqu'il s'exclame :

- But, why are you encore là ? You must be avec les autres !

He ? Où ça ?

- Ano… je ne vous suis pas…

- L'audition, my boy. L'au-di-tion.

Audition ? Quelle audition ? De quoi il parle ? Devant mon air égaré, il m'explique qu'en ce moment se déroule une audition pour un drama qui s'appelle « 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei » et que tous les backdansers du butai des Shonentai y sont.

- Bah alors c'est que j'ai pas été invité… fais-je, un peu dégoûté de cette mise à l'écart.

Encore si on avait été quelques uns à pas y aller… mais là je suis le seul sur soixante quoi. Trop la loose… Enfin ça sert peut-être à rien que j'y aille… On sera pas tous pris de toute façon si on doit jouer des élèves… Et puis bon, je suis pas vraiment bon en cours de théâtre. Pas super mauvais, mais très loin d'être bon, alors c'est peut-être pas un mal finalement.

- Comment ça you ne pas être invité ? tonne alors Johnny-san, me faisant de nouveau sursauter. You y va !

- Demo…

- You y va !

Ok ok, on s'énerve pas…

- C'est où ?

- Follow me.

J'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est furax que je suis l'oublié du lot, ou parce que j'étais pas au courant d'un truc que tout le monde savait apparemment (je comprends pas pourquoi Tesshi, Shige et Hiro m'ont rien dit…) ou parce que j'ai l'air à l'ouest. Je lui emboîte le pas comme je peux (il marche vite pour son âge), jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. On fait genre deux cent mètres, avant d'entrer dans un théâtre. Je savais même pas qu'il y en avait un là.

- Now, go, fait mon guide, avant de me lâcher dans la nature.

Bon ben… Je m'approche du groupe réuni sur la scène, en remontant l'allée centrale.

- Oh Massu ! s'exclame Tesshi en m'apercevant.

Naturellement, tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi. C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire remarquer. Encore. Mais pourquoi toujours moi ?

- Un retardataire ? Bienvenue, petit. Monte rejoindre les autres, nous n'avons pas encore commencé, fait un homme d'un certain âge, en collant un numéro sur mon t-shirt.

Je m'exécute et Hiro me fait passe un papier, sur lequel sont écrites plusieurs phrases, dont certaines en gras.

- C'est la scène qu'on devra jouer, me souffle-t-il. Notre texte est en gras.

Je hoche la tête. Pas bien dur à dire, mais il faut y mettre le ton, faire passer une émotion et tout ça. C'est pas tellement mon fort.

- Bien on va commencer. Minna, asseyez-vous dans la salle, vous monterez un par un dans l'ordre de vos numéros.

Bon ben je suis le dernier, c'est cool. Je vais avoir le temps de mémoriser mon texte comme ça. Un par un, je vois mes camarades monter sur scène, donner la réplique à l'homme qui est là, avec plus ou moins de talent et de conviction selon les cas et moi, mon stress monte. Bon sang que je déteste les auditions… J'espérais ne plus avoir à en passer après celle qui m'a fait entrer dans l'agence… je me concentre sur mon texte, essayant d'oublier que chaque numéro qui passe rapproche le mien. Je lève quand même le nez quand ce sont mes amis : Tesshi est tendu, mais il joue vraiment bien, on y croit à fond même s'il fait un peu… fluet pour dire ça. Hiro joue assez bien aussi mais il a peut-être l'air trop normal, j'en sais rien. Shige fait tellement la gueule, que ça passe. Bientôt il ne reste plus que cinq candidats à passer. Puis quatre. Trois. Deux. Un seul.

- Numéro soixante !

Le soixante, c'est moi puisque je suis arrivé le dernier. Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers la scène comme si chaque pas était le dernier. Je vais me couvrir de ridicule, c'est évident.

- Quand tu veux, numéro soixante, me dit l'homme.

J'inspire à fond, me concentre et lance la première des répliques que j'ai mémorisé, mais je sens mes jambes trembler. Devant une seule personne, alors que j'ai fais le Tokyo Dome devant cinquante-cinq mille personnes. Mais je trouve vraiment plus dur de passer devant un individu seul, que devant plusieurs milliers. Je sais, c'est bizarre. C'est pour ça que j'ai horreur des oraux et, par extension, des auditions. Ca me tétanise. Pourtant, moins de deux minutes plus tard, c'est bouclé.

- Merci, numéro soixante, tu peux te détendre maintenant.

Mauvaise idée. Si je me détends, je me casse la figure devant tout le monde. Faut que je m'asseye d'urgence. Je titube comme je peux jusqu'à un siège et, aussitôt, Tesshi et Hiro se précipitent.

- Massu ! Ca va ? me demande mon meilleur ami.

- T'es vraiment émotif, ne, sourit Hiro. Allez, remet-toi, c'est passé. On a plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

Je hoche la tête, mais il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver mon calme. Ensuite, les minutes passent. Le « casteur » (je sais même pas qui c'est dans la prod vu que je suis arrivé après tout le monde) s'est barré je sais pas où en nous laissant plantés comme des poireaux. Mes amis essayent de me distraire, mais je pense juste au résultat. Et aussi au fait que pendant qu'on est là à attendre, les répètes pour le butai avancent pas. Pourquoi on fait tout à la fois ? Au bout de presque une demi heure, le type revient avec une caméra, nous annonce qu'il a visionné tous nos bouts d'essai (ah bon on était filmés en plus ? Heureusement que je l'ai pas remarqué) et qu'il a fait son choix. Je me redresse dans le fauteuil, plus tendu qu'un fil à linge. Pas que je pense avoir la moindre chance d'être pris, ne, mais plus vite on en aura terminé... Les numéros s'égrènent. D'après mes compte, il y en a déjà vingt de pris. Et j'ai entendu ni celui de Shige, ni celui de Tesshi, ni celui de Hiro. Et encore moins le mien. Si on est recalés tous les quatre, c'est la loose intégrale pour le groupe quoi. Soudain, je sursaute. J'ai du mal entendre. Parce que je peux pas avoir entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu, c'est pas logique.

- Ano… sumimasen… vous n'avez pas dis « soixante », ne ? demandé-je au membre du staff.

- Si si, mon garçon, tu es retenu. Omedeto.

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? NANDE ? J'ai été trop nul, alors nande ?

- Bien joué, Massu ! me félicite Tesshi, pas rancunier.

- Demo…

- Bien, pour ceux qui ont été choisis, les prises de vue commenceront le mois prochain. D'ici là, il faudra essayer vos costumes.

Heuuu… Là, je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir tout concilier de front, je suis pas Superman ni Flash Gordon. J'avais prévu de me planter là, donc je pensais pas devoir en plus ajouter ça à mon emploi du temps de fou… Quand est-ce que je vais avoir le temps de voir Masa-chan ? On a pas réussi à se voir plus de deux minutes dans un couloir depuis plus d'un mois… Il me manque…

Finalement, une certaine routine s'est installée. Les cours, les répétitions générales du butai, celles avec Higashiyama-sempai, les divers essayes etc pour le drama… J'ai absolument plus une minute à moi et si j'arrive à dormir cinq heures par nuit, c'est un miracle, je suis exténué… et pourtant, je suis heureux (enfin à peu près). C'est paradoxal, mais c'est vrai. J'aime vraiment danser, alors ce butai est vraiment une occasion exceptionnelle. Je me rends compte, maintenant, de la chance que j'ai eu d'être remarqué par une célébrité comme Higashiyama-sempai.

Ce soir, c'est la première. Je suis mortellement anxieux et horriblement excité (encore un paradoxe). Je suis derrière le rideau, avec tous les autres. On est à moins de dix minutes de l'entrée en scène. Les Shonentai nous encouragent et quand mon regard croise celui de mon aîné, il me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris en retour. J'espère ne pas le décevoir. Le staff fait le décompte et j'essaye de faire partir mon trac en respirant profondément. Ca marche moyen, mais je sais que, comme pour les Countdown et les live d'Arashi, ma peur s'envolera quand je serais sur scène. C'est quasi magique. On se met tous en place pour être prêts lorsque le rideau se lèvera dans quelques instants. Je sais que le reste de GJ123 est là, quelque part, car ils ont promis de nous soutenir. Je veux me montrer à la hauteur et donner le meilleur de moi-même. Le rideau monte peu à peu et j'entends le public féminin crier. C'est parti !

Deux heures et quinze minutes de rappels plus tard, le rideau retombe. Je suis mort de chez mort, mais si heureux que je pourrais m'envoler. J'aime la scène, je le savais déjà j'adore danser, je le savais aussi, mais… après avoir fait ce duo (acclamé !) avec Higashiyama-sempai, je verrais plus jamais ça de la même façon. Je pensais pas que c'était possible, mais ce couplet et demi, seul avec lui, m'a fait aimer ça encore plus qu'avant. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis fan mais… En fait si, je suis fan. Totalement. Il est vraiment génial, je m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte pendant les répètes. Malgré ma fatigue, c'est presque euphorique que je vais à la douche et que j'y traîne déraisonnablement, faisant grogner les autres. Je me change ensuite et alors que je suis en train de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, mon aîné s'approche.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Masuda-kun, me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Omedeto. Tu es vraiment doué, mon garçon. Continue comme ça.

- Arigato, sempai… fais-je en rougissant comme une tomate.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et s'éloigne. Moi, j'en reviens toujours pas, de tout ça. On dirait que c'est un rêve. Un super rêve of the dead. Et je veux surtout pas me réveiller. Etre un Johnny's, c'est génial… des fois.


	10. Avec un G comme gêne

Septembre 2001

Enfin un trou dans mon emploi du temps ! Et pour une fois, il concorde avec celui de Masa-chan, ça tient du miracle.. Un week-end entier de libre, c'était inespéré. Du coup, on va en profiter à fond. Je sais pas encore ce qu'il a prévu parce que je veux la surprise, mais je sens que ça va être génial, parce que c'est lui et que je l'aime. J'ai passé au moins mille ans sous la douche et là, je cherche ma tenue. Comme à chaque fois qu'on doit se voir. Je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée de le revoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Surtout qu'en ce moment, mes idées louches le sont de plus en plus et sont omniprésentes. C'est très embêtant, parce que « ça » se manifeste même quand il faut pas. Genre en cours de sport, sous la douche… Personne comprend pourquoi, des fois, je me sauve en courant. Non seulement c'est très gênant, mais en plus c'est douloureux. Et pour que « ça » passe, c'est encore plus embarrassant, mais je suis obligé de « le » faire une fois par jour, parce qu'à chaque fois que je pense à Masa-chan torse nu et collé à moi… Aaaaaah non, « ça » recommence ! Pestant contre moi-même et contre mon traître corps qui me trahit traîtreusement (oui, tout ça !), je retourne à la salle de bain et ouvre l'eau pour camoufler le bruit. Oui, parce que comme si c'était pas déjà assez embarrassant de faire « ça », « ça » me fait émettre des sons atrocement embarrassants. Je ressors dix minutes plus tard, soulagé, mais en retard. J'attrape n'importe quels vêtements longs et larges, puis fonce sur mes baskets et sors en criant « ittekimasu ! » après avoir pris mon sac. On a rendez-vous dans un endroit moins voyant que Ebisu Garden Place, parce que maintenant qu'il est une idole célèbre et moi un Junior reconnaissable, on peut plus vraiment être tranquilles. Du coup, je fais comme lui, je me déguise : perruque, lunettes de soleil et écharpe/foulard. C'est pas confortable du tout, mais c'est le seul moyen. Je me glisse dans le bus en essayant au maximum de passer inaperçu. Heureusement qu'il est bondé, comme ça, personne fait attention à moi et mon déguisement bizarre. Je descend à mon arrêt et me dirige vers notre pont de rendez-vous : un magasin de jeux vidéos en plein dans Harajuku. Je suis le premier on dirait. Pas grave, d'habitude, c'est lui qui m'attend. J'espère juste qu'il va pas flotter. On dirait pas, mais je me méfie, parce qu'il pleut systématiquement à chaque fois qu'on a prévu de se voir. Je scrute les environs, me demandant d'où il va arriver et soudain, je l'aperçois. Il me fait un signe de la main et me rejoint en courant.

- Ohayo, Taka-chan. Ca fait longtemps que tu attend ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Non, je viens d'arriver, dis-je en souriant.

- So ka. Ikko ?

- On va où ? demandé-je en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

- Un ciné, ça te va ? Comme ça on sera à l'abri s'il pleut.

- Bonne idée. Tu as une idée précise ?

- Pas vraiment. On verra sur place, ne.

J'acquiesce et souris en regardant nos mains aux doigts entrelacés alors qu'on se dirige vers notre but. Avec le temps, ma main, si petite dans la sienne avant, est devenue aussi grande. Je suis presque devenu son égal maintenant que j'ai atteint l'âge qu'il avait quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Enfin au niveau physique. Parce qu'au niveau professionnel, il est évident que je lui arrive toujours pas à la cheville et ce sera probablement jamais le cas, même si le niveau de Yamashita et Nishikido tire GJ123 vers le haut.

On finit par arriver devant le ciné et contemplons les affiches.

- Tu en vois un qui t'intéresse ? me demande Masa-chan.

- Betsuni. Choisis celui que tu veux.

Il demande alors deux billets pour ce qui semble être une comédie. Quant à savoir de quoi elle parle… J'essaye même plus d'insister pour payer ma part, parce qu'il me sort toujours la même réponse : « je suis mieux payé que toi ». C'est vrai puisqu'il a débuté et moi pas, mais bon… On va s'installer dans la salle presque vide et je me blottis aussitôt contre lui (ma place favorite), tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Après quelques minutes de pubs ennuyeuses, la salle est plongée dans le noir et le film commence. Sa main caresse ma joue et je tourne machinalement la tête vers lui. Presque aussitôt, même si je distingue à peine la forme de son visage avec la lumière de l'écran, je sens le souffle de Masa-chan sur mes lèvres juste avant qu'il n'y pose les siennes. Mais son baiser n'est pas comme d'habitude, il est plus… possessif, exigeant. La façon dont la pointe de sa langue vient jouer avec ma bouche est plus… sensuelle. J'ai l'impression qu'on verra le film ni l'un ni l'autre en fait, mais je m'en fiche. Je pourrais passer des heures à l'embrasser sans rien faire d'autre et sans me lasser. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour le laisser entrer, mener la danse, mais je me laisse pas faire non plus. Alors que je réponds, je sens mon souffle s'accélérer, mon cœur battre plus fort, mon sang circuler plus vite dans mes veines et surtout… je sens que « ça » réagit. Avec un simple baiser. Sa main a quitté ma joue maintenant et glisse sur mon t-shirt en descendant. De plus en plus bas. Il ne va pas… ? Un léger gémissement m'échappe, étouffé par le baiser, lorsqu'il la pose « dessus ». je suis mort de honte. Sa bouche délaisse la mienne, remonte jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Je commençais à croire que je ne te faisais aucun effet, murmure-t-il en remuant légèrement les doigts, « l' »effleurant à travers mon pantacourt.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour pas gémir à nouveau. C'est tellement embarrassant que je pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. Surtout s'il savait que rien que penser à lui me fait de l'effet. Merci l'obscurité.

- Ca doit te gêner, souffle-t-il encore.

Oui, mais bon, c'est pas la première fois que je… he ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, qu'il a ouvert mon pantacourt et glissé une main dans mon boxer. J'étouffe difficilement un hoquet de surprise et (je dois bien l'avouer) de plaisir.

- Non… chuchoté-je si bas que je m'entend à peine.

C'est pas que je veux pas qu'il « le » fasse, mais on est dans un lieu public et… Aaaaaaah…Mmmmh… Je retiens de justesse le long gémissement qui manque m'échapper alors qu'il commence à me caresser à « cet » endroit sans tenir compte de ma peu convaincante protestation. Je tremble de tous mes membres et mon souffle devient saccadé. C'est si bon… Heureusement que je suis assis, parce que mes jambes m'auraient pas porté très longtemps. Soudain, je ressens autre chose. Quelque chose de doux, chaud et humide s'est posé sur mon… sur ma… « dessus ». Il faut quelques mouvements, avant que je réalise de quoi il s'agit : mon copain est en train de me… Oooooh ! Je tente d'émettre la protestation formulée par mon cerveau « non arrête, c'est sale et horriblement gênant ! », mais ma bouche a pas l'air d'accord et un nouveau gémissement étouffé est tout ce qui en sort. Je me mord le poing alors que des sensations jusque là inconnues déferlent. Une violente décharge semble me traverser. J'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter et de continuer en même temps. Je ressens tellement de choses à la fois sous sa bouche… Et soudain, je la sens monter en moi, cette vague que j'ai appris à connaître sous mes propres mains.

- M… Masa… -chan… Je… vais… arrivé-je simplement à articuler.

Avant d'exploser violemment. Dans sa bouche. J'ai tellement honte. Je comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. C'était trop bon, mais je pige pas. Je doute façon, j'arrive plus à réfléchir, le plaisir a été trop intense.

- Je suis heureux que tu aie aimé, susurre-t-il à mon oreille avant de se rassoir à côté de moi.

Il a parlé. Et s'il a parlé alors que je viens de… c'st qu'il a… Mais non, beurk, c'est dégoûtant ! Comment il a pu faire ça ? Moi je pourrais pas. Sans aller jusque là, rien que faire ce qu'il a fait me rebute, j'en serais incapable.

- Pou… pourquoi tu as… ?

Ne pouvant pas prononcer le mot, je met la main sur sa gorge et simule un mouvement descendant.

- Je voulais te goûter. Tu es délicieux.

Je me sens devenir cramoisi. C'est tellement embarrassant… Tout est embarrassant depuis le début. Je me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de toute ma vie. Inutile de dire qu'ensuite (et après m'être rahabillé, ne), même si mes yeux étaient posés sur l'écran du cinéma, j'ai absolument rien vu ni rien entendu du film. J'avais toujours l'impression de le sentir « dessus ».

Les lumières se rallument alors que le générique défile. Les yeux de masa-chan sont posés sur moi et je me sens rougir sans oser croiser son regard.

- Taka-chan ?

- Hum ?

- regarde-moi.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête, mais il glisse la main sous mon menton, pour me forcer à le dévisager.

- Ce n'est pas mal, ni sale, tu sais, me dit-il doucement.

- Mais c'est horriblement gênant…

- Tu trouve ça gênant parce que c'est la première fois, ne. Pourtant, tu as apprécié.

Je peux difficilement dire le contraire.

- Mais tu as… avalé… Tu trouve pas ça dégoûtant ?

- Non. A mes yeux, c'est une preuve d'amour.

Je vois mal comment « ça » peut être une preuve d'amour. « C »'est visqueux et gluant… Rien que d'y penser, j'ai presque la nausée.

On sort du cinéma en se tenant la main. Personne nous a vus ni entendus, mais j'ai l'impression que ce qui s'est passé est marqué sur mon front. On se ballade un moment sans but, puis il s'arrête, me fixe et demande :

- Ca te gêne, d'avoir envie de moi ?

Je m'étrangle avec ma salive, mais avant que j'ai pu répondre, il reprend.

- Moi j'ai envie de toi et je n'ai pas honte de le dire.

Je vire au cramoisi une fois de plus. Comment il peut dire un truc pareil aussi tranquillement ? Et puis en plus… En plus je sais rien à part l'évidence : où « ça » rentre. J'ai pas voulu me documenter sur la question, de peur de découvrir un truc qui me foutrait encore plus la trouille que j'ai déjà. Sans compter que pour « le » faire, il faut être nus. Et ça, je peux pas.

- Taka, onegai, laisse-moi te prouver mon amour…

Je secoue la tête. Ca fait trois ans qu'il attend, je comprend son impatience, mais…

- Je sais que tu as peur, mais je te jure d'être très doux.

Dois-je lui avouer mes craintes ? J'hésite. Et puis je me dis que vu la largeur de « ça » quand on est… excités, « le » faire entrer là doit faire horriblement mal. Et je suis pas tellement pote avec la douleur.

- laisse-moi t'aimer, Taka… me supplie-t-il encore en me serrant contre lui, déposant une pluie de petits baisers dans mon cou.

Rien que ça me refait gémir. En pleine rue. Je me pensais pas si sensible. Ou alors c'est juste parce que c'est lui. Ou les deux. En tout cas, il recommence à me donner envie.

- Hai…

J'ai à peine murmuré, si bien que je suis même pas certain d'avoir vraiment dit quelque chose, mais lui a l'air d'avoir très bien entendu à en juger par ses yeux brillants. Je baisse les miens.

- Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas, fit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

On prend la direction de chez lui. J'y suis pas allé très souvent depuis qu'on est ensemble vu qu'on se voit presque toujours dehors. Du coup, je suis encore plus nerveux et angoissé. Je sais que c'est Masa-chan et qu'il me fera jamais de mal, mais je suis terrifié.

- Tes parents sont pas là ? demandé-je pour tenter de penser à autre chose pendant qu'on se déchausse.

- Ils sont partis en week-end en amoureux. On est tranquilles.

J'aurais presque préféré qu'ils soient là. Très raide, je vais m'assoir sur le canapé. Je respire par petites goulées, complètement flippé.

- Détends-toi, mon cœur, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais, fait-il dans un sourire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Mon cœur »… Il m'a jamais appelé comme ça jusque là. Et bêtement, ça me fait plaisir.

- Tu veux boire un truc ?

Je hoche la tête. Ca m'aidera peut-être à être moins nerveux.

Il s'éloigne donc vers la cuisine et je me force à respirer profondément et lentement. Il parait qu'avoir peur de quelque chose ne fait que renforcer le pouvoir effrayant de cette chose. Autrement dit, plus j'aurais peur de « ça », plus ça me fera peur. Donc il faut que je pose mes questions à Masa-chan avant de commencer à envisager de peut-être faire quelque chose. Quand je saurais, ce sera plus l'inconnu, ne, donc je serais peut-être plus calme. Oui, voilà, je vais tout simplement lui demander de m'expliquer. Tant pis si c'est pas glamour, sexy ou je sais pas quoi.

Masa-chan réapparait avec deux cannettes de soda et m'en tend une. Je la prend en le remerciant, triture un instant le machin qui sert à l'ouverture, puis l'ouvre et bois une gorgée du liquide pétillant en cherchant le courage de l'interroger.

- Ne, Masa-chan… comment ça se passe quand… tu vois ?

Il s'étrangle avec une gorgée de sa boisson, tousse et s'essuie les yeux. Woh, je pensais pas le surprendre à ce point…

- Tu veux dire que… tu ne sais pas du tout ?

Il a l'air tellement stupéfait, que je me sens complètement idiot avec ma question, pourtant, je secoue la tête.

- So ka… je m'y attendais pas…

- Gomen…

- Ne t'excuse pas… Bon, comment t'expliquer…

Ben s'il cherche ses mots, on est mal embarqués. Ou alors il flippe que je flippe, au choix.

- Bon, comme tu le sais, contrairement aux femmes qui, quand elles sont excitées, sont naturellement… ano… hum… lubrifiées, nous ne le sommes pas du tout.

Je hoche la tête.

- Donc c'est pour ça que, pour pas que ça fasse mal, il faut employer des moyens externes, genre la salige un un gel.

Heuuuuu… ouais effectivement, dit comme ça, c'est simple, mais pas du tout glamour et en plus ça donne pas tellement envie. Mais je préfère savoir quand même.

- Mais ça doit faire mal quand… quand « ça » rentre, murmuré-je.

- Bah je te cache pas qu'au début, ça fait mal oui. Mais le degré de douleur dépend aussi de la sensibilité de la personne et de la façon dont a été faite la préparation.

- La préparation ?

- Ano… ben pour que notre… enfin pour que « ça rentre » comme tu dis, ben il faut que le corps soit préparé.

- Comment ?

Manifestement gêné, il se contente de lever la main et de remuer les doigts. Sur le coup, je comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, puis je replace le geste dans le contexte et réalise. Une grimace m'échappe. Eurk, non c'est dégoûtant…

- Je comprends que ça puisse te paraître bizarre, mais c'est ça ou avoir très mal, ajoute-t-il en me voyant faire.

- Très ? relevé-je, pas rassuré.

- Très, confirme-t-il.

Gloups… Bon, ok… mais eurk quand même. Je vide ma cannette et me lève pour aller la jeter, mais j'en ai pas le temps. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et il m'attire sur ses genoux, avant de m'embrasser. J'aime tellement ses baisers, ça me rend presque dingue. Il m'embrasse à perdre haleine, comme si sa vie en dépendait ou presque et je commence à avoir chaud. Bien trop chaud à mesure que le baiser devient torride. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il passe la main sous mon t-shirt, palpe délicatement mon ventre, glisse sur mes flancs. Ses gestes sont si doux, si tendre, si pleins d'amour, que j'ai pas le courage de le repousser même un peu. Il délaisse mes lèvres assoiffées des siennes pour semer une pluie de baisers dans mon cou et, malgré moi, je penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à soulever mon haut. Je panique instantanément.

- Non ! m'exclamé-je en agrippant la bordure de mon t-shirt pour le remettre à sa place et l'y maintenant.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te vois, Taka ?

Je secoue farouchement la tête.

- Pourquoi, mon cœur ? demande-t-il gentiment en me caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis difforme, murmuré-je en baissant la tête.

- Difforme ? relève-t-il. Taka, je t'ai jamais vu sans vêtements, mais je te tiens assez souvent dans mes bras et serré contre moi, pour savoir que tu es loin d'être difforme, gros ou rien du genre. (je répond rien, du coup il continue) Et puis franchement, tu sais comme moi qu'un Johnny's, c'est d'abord un visage et un corps avant d'être une voix/. Tu crois sérieusement que tu aurais été pris si tu étais ce que tu dis ?

Heu… là j'avoue qu'il marque un point. J'y avais pas pensé.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de complexer. Je le sais, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais moi je suis pas à l'aise…

- Alors laisse-moi te prouver que tu as toutes les raisons de te montrer…

J'hésite. C'est Masa-chan, je sais qu'il se moquera pas ni rien, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'entendre la voix de Hayama-kun me traiter de gros lard, de gras du bide et j'en passe. La crainte reste.

- Tout ira bien, mon cœur, je te le promets, dit-il encore, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau avec une infinie tendresse.

Ses lèvres se posent partout sur mon visage avec légèreté, alors qu'il me caresse doucement le dos. Il essaye de me calmer, de me rassurer. Et je crois que ça marche : peu à peu, à force de baisers, de mots doux, mes mains qui tiennent encore le bas de mon t-shirt se décrispent et je finis par le lâcher. Les siennes se faufilent en dessous, se posant au même endroit qu'auparavant. Soudain, il se penche et pose sa bouche sur mon ventre, à différents endroits et jr frissonne malgré moi.

- Tu as froid ? me demande-t-il alors, toujours attentif.

- Non, soufflé-je.

Ma réponse déclenche un magnifique sourire, qui me donne un coup au cœur. Mais j'ai pas le temps de l'admirer longtemps, car il reprend et remonte de plus en plus haut sur mon torse. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur les sensations plutôt que sur le fait qu'il me voit. Mon souffle se bloque presque, quand je sens ses lèvres se refermer sur l'un de mes tétons et l'aspirer doucement à plusieurs reprises.

- Mmmh… gémis-je malgré moi, avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche, mortifié.

- Non, ne te cache pas, murmure alors masa-chan en rtirant ma main.

- Mais c'est…

- Gênant, je sais, complète-t-il avant de faire la même chose avec le second.

Incapable de m'en empêcher, je geins de nouveau. C'est embarrassant, mais c'est bon. Comme pour mieux ressentir, je me cambre un peu. Je veux pas qu'il arrête et ça a pas l'air d'être dans ses projets, vu qu'il recommence à m'embrasser partout. Emporté par les sensations, je remarque à peine qu'il m'a retiré mon haut que je suis donc à moitié nu devant lui. Prenant le relais de sa bouche, c'est à présent sa langue qui me parcourt et les sillons brûlants qu'elle trace sur ma peau me font de nouveau gémir et frissonner, alors que « ça » réagit fortement.

A mon tour, je cherche ses lèvres et les happe presque voracement, avant de me glisser entre elles pour un nouveau baiser torride. Toute peur m'a quitté. Ne restent que les merveilleuses sensations qu'il fait naître en moi. Ses mains glissent sur le moindre centimètre de ma peau, provoquant des sensations nouvelles et je commence à me sentir frustré de pas pouvoir le toucher moi aussi. Comme d'habitude, il paraît lire mes pensées et se débarrasse de son haut dans un sourire, avant de prendre mes mains et de les poser sur son torse.

- Vas-y, n'aie pas peur, dit-il en me souriant toujours. Je suis tout à toi.

Ses derniers mots me font rougir et mon souffle s'accélère. Je sais pas s'il attend quelque chose de particulier de moi, mais si c'est le cas, il risque d'être déçu.

- Tu réfléchis trop, mon cœur… Agis d'instinct, c'est le mieux.

Je hoche la tête, le cœur battant comme un tambour. J'ai soif de découverte (ce qui est idiot parce que, si on y réfléchit bien, il est foutu exactement comme moi), alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je les passe lentement sur lui. Sa peau est douce, chaude et elle semble palpiter sous mes doigts. Masa-chan a arrêté de me toucher, peut-être pour pas me déconcentrer, je sais pas, mais ça aussi c'est un peu frustrant. Tout est contradictoire, je sais bien, mais vu le contexte, j'ai des excuses. Des pouces, je passe et repasse sur ses tétons, qui durcissent et je l'entends gémir. Alors y'a pas que sur moi que ça marche ça ? Sugoi… Je continue, poussant plus loin mon exploration. A chaque caresse, je l'entends soupirer, alors que je fais rien de spécial. Il est aussi sensible que moi en fait, c'est un peu rassurant finalement. Pendant quelques minutes, il se laisse totalement faire et j'avise soudain la bosse conséquente qui déforme son jean. Comme le mien. Est-ce que je vais oser ? Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, j'approche la main, mais ne peux me résoudre à la faire. J'ai chaud. J'ai envie de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'ai envie qu'il refasse ce qu'il a fait au cinéma, même si c'était horriblement gênant. Mais je sais que même s'il le fait, je pourrais pas lui rendre la pareille. Ce me rebute, ça me dégoûte. Je peux pas, je bloque.

- Taka… Regarde-moi, on cœur.

Je lève les yeux sur son beau visage.

- Je ne te force à rien. Si tu ne veux pas faire certaines choses, rien ne t'y oblige. Rien ni personne. Et surtout pas moi.

- Hai…

- Alors arrête de te torturer la cervelle, ne, dit-il encore avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Viens, on sera mieux dans ma chambre, ajoute-t-il finalement.

Il me prend la main en se remettant debout et on s'y dirige. Sa chambre. Là où tout va commencer. Mais j'ai plus peur du tout maintenant. Parce que c'est lui.


	11. Plan à quatre

Août 2001

On peut pas dire que ce matin, je me réveille avec une envie folle de me lever. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis oui, ni pourquoi Masa-chan a dit oui. Dans « Hana yori dango », ça fait plus que foirer. Et vu que ma vie a parfois tendance à ressembler à celle de Makino, je le sens mal. Mais Tesshi m'a supplié avec des yeux de chat potté et comme d'habitude, j'ai cédé. Masa-chan a accepté pour me faire plaisir… même si c'est pas le mot exact qui correspond. Non mais sérieusement quoi, un rendez-vous à quatre, qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête… Je grommelle, peste, râle, mais finis quand même par quitter ma couette. En plus, son nouveau copain… Ben j'en sais rien, je le sens pas. En même temps, il les enchaîne à une telle cadence, que je sais plus avec qui il est presque d'une semaine à l'autre. Après Fujigaya-kun (avec qui il est quand même miraculeusement resté presque six mois. Je me demande encore comment), il y a eu Ueda-kun, Tamamori-kun, Maruyama-kun… et je perds le compte. Le dernier en date, c'est un certain Kamenashi-kun. C'est avec eux qu'on sort aujourd'hui. J'ai rien contre ce mec, je le connais pas plus que ça, mais bon, voilà quoi. En plus faudra m'expliquer pourquoi Tesshi choisit ses copains uniquement dans l'agence. Genre y'a pas assez de mecs à l'extérieur quoi. Je soupire et me dirige vers la salle de bain. De toute façon, grogner sert à rien vu que j'ai dit oui. Je crois que mon meilleur ami arrivera toujours à me faire céder à tous ses caprices. J'ai beau essayer, impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je suis faible, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'un dimanche, alors que pour une fois on a pas de live ni rien du tout à faire derrière Arashi, ben je dois me lever quand même au lieu de roupiller. Et je me lève à la même heure que pour aller en cours quoi, c'est abuser. On aurait au moins pu se donner rendez-vous en début d'aprèm, ça m'aurait permis de dormir, mais non, Tesshi vous lait qu'on mange tous les quatre « parce que c'est plus sympa, tu vois ». Non, je vois pas. Surtout que je vais rien avoir à dire à ce Kamenashi… Ca va être sympa si je reste muet…

Après une bonne douche, je vais m'habiller et m'autorise à rêvasser un peu. Il s'est passé plein de trucs en un an. Il s'est passé des trucs dans l'agence, en dehors… mais je suis toujours avec Masa-chan et ça fait quatre ans cette année. Enfin ça fera quatre ans en décembre. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je resterais si longtemps avec mon tout premier copain, je l'aurais probablement jamais cru. C'est vrai quoi, il a vingt ans, moi dix-sept… en général, à cet âge, on est pas si sérieux. Enfin de ce que je vois autour de nous. Mais Masa-chan et moi, c'est… Je sais pas comment dire, je crois pas qu'il y ait de mots pour décrire. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je me verrais très bien avec lui pour toute la vie. Je sais, je suis trop jeune pour dire ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Je suis content aussi, parce que les relations entre les membres du groupe se sont resserrées. Enfin entre presque tous les membres.

Yamashita (on l'appelle « Pi » plutôt que « Yamapi » maintenant) est très demandé, c'est impressionnant. Il me donne l'impression de gérer genre trois ou quatre emplois du temps de front, je sais pas comment il fait, surtout qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec nous. Ce met est pas humain, c'est impossible, il est bionique. Il m'épate en tout cas.

Nishikido… On a enfin su pourquoi il se barre régulièrement à Osaka : il a une bande de potes là-bas (six) qu'il veut pas lâcher. Comment on l'a su ? Bah un jour, ils l'ont accompagné. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont… remuants. Et bruyants. Et je crois qu'ils ont un sérieux grain aussi. Tous. Im-po-ssible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit quand ils sont dans la pièce, c'est l'enfer. Et le pire, c'est que Uchi les connait aussi. Et le pire du pire c'est qu'ensemble, ils parlent même pas normalement. Non, ils parlent tous en kansai-ben, du coup nous on est largués. Et le pire du pire du pire c'est que quand ils sont là, tous les mecs de l'agence qui sont originaires du Kansai se regroupent dans la loge. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Ohno-sempai est de là-bas aussi. Ca m'a fait un choc. Et vu que Johnny-san s'est pris d'affection pour ces six loustics (comprendre qu'il a estimé qu'ils pouvaient aussi lui rapporter gros), il les a intégrés à l'agence, du coup, la loge est devenu un lieu de rassemblement. Au secours.

Je me suis super rapproché de Hiro. C'est vraiment un mec super. On passe pas mal de temps à traîner ensemble vu que Tesshi joue de moins en moins les crampons et raréfie ses crises de jalousie amicale. Ca nous permet d'apprendre à nous connaître. Et plus je le connais, plus je l'apprécie. C'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

Par contre, malgré le temps qui a passé, zéro rapprochement avec Uchi. J'ai tenté le coup plein de fois, mais rien à faire. On se déteste pas, on s'entend pas mal, mais le courant passe pas, y'a aucun feeling. J'espère que ça finira par s'arranger un jour quand même, parce que si on finit un jour dans le même groupe, ben ça va pas le faire.

Moriuchi… Ben on l'entend toujours aussi peu et il a l'air toujours aussi perdu parmi nous. Je pige toujours pas pourquoi, parce qu'on le met pas à l'écart ni rien, mais c'est lui qui se mêle pas à nous. Je crois qu'il est pas fait pour évoluer dans un groupe. Ou du moins pas aussi nombreux. Au fond, je me demande même si être un Johnny's lui plaît, mais aucun moyen de le savoir vu qu'il nous parle pas. Une énigme, ce mec.

J'ai rien de spécial à dire sur Keii-chan et Shige, parce que ces deux-là ont pas changé. Keii est toujours aussi adorable, gentil et mère-poule. Il dit pas mal de conneries qui nous font rire, surtout avec Shige, mais des fois, on sent vraiment que c'est lui l'aîné du groupe. Et Shige, ben… J'ai l'impression qu'il se décrispe un peu, mais qu'avec Keii. C'est des vrais siamois, comme Tesshi et moi quand ça le prend encore. On les a surnommés KoyaShige.

Tesshi… je crois que mon meilleur ami a un peu mûri. Il scotche un peu moins Pi, prend des cours de danse et de chant à l'extérieur de l'agence parce qu'il se trouve pas au niveau et il fait moins de caprices. Enfin si on excepte cette histoire de double rendez-vous.

Quant à Izumi, il est parti l'année dernière. Personne s'y attendait et on a pas eu trop d'explications. Tout ce qu'il a dit avant de quitter le groupe, c'est qu'il se sentait pas à sa place mais que ça venait de lui et qu'on y était pour rien. On a bien essayé de le retenir, mais y'a rien eu à faire, sa décision était prise. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu depuis. Il avait une belle voix, j'espère qu'il va pas lâcher le chant. Du coup, on est plus que neuf.

Après ce résumé mental de la situation, je me dépêche de descendre pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, sinon je vais finir à la bourre.

- Ohayo, 'kaa-chan, fais-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Ohayo, mon cœur, répond ma mère. Tu es tombé du lit ce matin.

- A cause de Tesshi, oui, bâillé-je.

- Qu'a donc encore fait ce pauvre Yuya-chan ? sourit-elle.

- Oi, dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait qu'il est martyrisé.

- Et bien tu te plains souvent de ton meilleur ami, Taka.

- Parce qu'il cherche un peu quand même et même si je l'adore, des fois il abuse.

- Et quel est le problème du jour ?

- Il m'a supplié de participer à un double rendez-vous…

- Oh… Il s'est encore trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Encore, ouais c'est le mot.

Oui, finalement, ma mère est au courant pour moi. Depuis l'année dernière. Elle avait vu Tesshi et son copain du moment (je sais plus qui c'était) s'embrasser et elle m'en avait parlé. Comme elle avait l'air plus étonnée que choquée, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai tout avoué. J'avais la trouille, mais elle l'a bien pris, du coup, je suis vachement plus zen maintenant.

- Et ?

- Ben je lui ai dis oui, mais ça m'enchante pas. C'est foireux ce genre de plan. En plus je le connais que de vue, ce Kamenashi.

- Et bien c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance, tu ne crois pas, trésor ? Après tout, c'est le copain de ton meilleur ami. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu y allais seul, puisque Masaki-kun sera avec toi.

- Je sais, 'kaa-chan.

- Allez, arrête de bouder.

- Je boude pas.

Ma mère adore Tesshi depuis le départ, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle prendrait sa défense. Non pas que ce soit grave, il reste mon meilleur ami en dépit de tout.

J'engloutis rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, puis file me laver les dents et sors de la maison en prenant mon sac. Tesshi voulait aller au zoo je crois. Bizarre comme ça me rappelle encore « Hana yori dango »… J'espère que ça se passera pas comme dans le manga, sinon ça voudra vraiment dire que j'ai la poisse. Mais bon je crois pas parce que Kamenashi-kun a pas l'air d'une racaille et Masa-chan aime pas la bagarre. Il est là quand je sors, comme prévu. Déguisé aussi. C'est devenu un réflexe maintenant. Le visage de Tesshi aussi est connu depuis qu'on fait des concerts derrière Arashi et qu'ils nous présentent tous à chaque fois (même si j'ai du mal à me faire au prénom en premier. Takahisa Masuda, ça me parait bizarre), sans compter les magazines divers., alors j'espère qu'il y aura pensé aussi, sinon on va pas être tranquilles longtemps. Et Kamenashi ben, je sais même pas s'il est backdanser ou pas.

- Ohayo, Masa-chan, fais-je en souriant.

- Ohayo, mon coeur, répond-il de même. On y va ?

- Hai, acquiescé-je en prenant sa main.

Une vingtaine de minutes de b Bon ok, donc le problème vient de plus tard, on arrive au zoo. Immédiatement, Tesshi me repère et me fait des grands signes. Super discret.

- Massuuuuuuuu !

Je fais presser le pas à mon compagnon pour qu'on traverse la rue avant que mon meilleur ami ameute tout Tokyo.

- Coucou, sempai, salue-t-il gaiement Masa-chan.

- Bonjour, Tegoshi-kun, tu va bien ? répond doucement l'interpellé.

- Hai, très bien. Je vous présente mon chéri.

- Kamenashi Kazuya desu, se présente ledit chéri. Hajimemashite.

- Ano... Masuda Takahisa. Hajimemashite.

- Aiba Masaki Hajimemashite.

C'est super space de se présenter aussi formellement alors qu'on est dans la même agence et que, théoriquement, on peut s'y croiser tous les jours. En tout cas, ça aide pas du tout à me mettre à l'aise. Je jette un coup d'œil à Masa-chan pour savoir s'il pense comme moi, mais lui est parfaitement détendu. Bon, ok, donc le problème vient de moi. Youpi.

- On y va ? demande Tesshi demande Tesshi qui a l'air d'être branché sur du dix mille volts comme d'habitude.

- Hai, acquiescé-je sans conviction.

Je l'aurais juré, la première chose qu'il veut aller voir, c'est les pandas. Puis les koalas. Tous les animaux "kawaii" y passent en priorité et Kamenashi a l'air blasé. Il doit tellement avoir l'habitude de la "kawaii-tude" de son copain, qu'il doit plus faire gaffe (quoique je sais même pas depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble). Mais du coup, il a l'air de se faire royalement chier. On sent bien qu'il est juste là pour lui faire plaisir et basta. Du coup, je me sens un peu moins seul dans cet état d'esprit, ça me dégèle un peu et je décide d'entamer la conversation.

- Tu fais partie d'un groupe ? demandé-je.

- Plus ou moins.

Sa réponse me laisse perplexe. Je vois pas comment on peut faire "plus ou moins" partie d'un groupe. On y est ou on y est pas, mais il y a pas de milieu quoi.

- Heuuuu... comment ça ?

- Je suis avec d'autres gars, mais c'est tout.

- Ah... So ka...

Je vois pas grand chose en fait, mais c'est histoire de dire un truc. Le silence retombe. Retour à la case départ. IL est très beau mais pas causant, c'est pas pratique. Moi je veux bien faire des efforts, mais il y met pas beaucoup du sien. Enfin Tesshi parle assez pour deux faut dire : ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il parle à Masa-chan (enfin disons plutôt qu'il monologue vu qu'il le laisse pas en placer une). Bon bon bon, essayons une deuxième fois.

- Alors comment tu en es venu à sortir avec Tess... Yuya ?

Je me suis repris, parce qu'à part les autres membres de GJ123 et moi, personne appelle mon meilleur ami "Tesshi".

- Il m'a sauté dessus dans un couloir. Et comme il est mignon, j'ai dis oui.

Les bras m'en tombent et je reste bouche-bée. Je sais bien que mon meilleur ami est spontané, vif et plutôt tactile, mais là quand même... Sauter sur un parfait inconnu dans un couloir... A l'agence en plus... Il m'hallucine.

Voilà. Voilà, voilà, voilà... Les sujets de conversation sont déjà épuisés. J'aimerais bien que Tesshi revienne s'occuper de lui ou que Masa-chan revienne vers moi, parce que là c'est limite pénible comme ambiance. Heureusement, je suis sauvé, car Tesshi file vers moi, m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne devant un enclos parfaitement incongru dans un zoo.

- T'as vu les petits lapins, Massu ? Ils sont trop kawaii, j'en veux un !

Oui oui, j'ai été sauvé par des lapins. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'ils font là. Même si j'avoue qu'ils sont vraiment mignons. Mais bon, ce "j'en veux un !", j'y ai droit dès qu'il croise un chat, un chien, un lapin, un poussin... (barrer la mention). Si on l'écoutait, la maison de ses parents ressemblerait à une ménagerie ou un parc animalier.

- Mais oui, mais oui, réponds-je comme à chaque fois, avant de l'entraîner vers un enclos moins dangereux vers ses parents, celui des ours polaires.

J'évite les singes, parce qu'il est capable de dire "j'en veux un !" là aussi. Bref, après deux bonnes heures, on décide de s'arrêter pour manger dans un des restaurants du zoo. Un court répit sans "Haaaaaaan trop kawaaaaaaii !". L'essentiel de la conversation du déjeuner est faite par Tesshi, mais il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Masa-chan et moi, ça nous dérange pas de pas parler, parce qu'on en a pas forcément besoin pour se comprendre, se regarder suffit très souvent.

On arrive à la fin de la journée sans incident. Malgré mes craintes, ça n'a pas été un fiasco et ça n'a pas non plus ressemblé au rendez-vous à quatre de "Hana yori dango", pourtant, je suis pas fâché que ça prenne fin. J'espère qu'il me fera plus ce genre de plan, parce que bon... On se sépare devant le zoo et Masa-chan et moi repartons de notre côté. Je reprend sa main et on se dirige vers l'arrête de bus.

- Taka, j'aimerais te présenter à mes parents, tu veux bien ? me demande-t-il soudain.

Je sursaute, loin de m'attendre à cette question. En plus j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer pour le moment, parce qu'ils étaient toujours absents à chaque fois qu'on allait chez lui.

- Maintenant ?

Parce que je suis pas du tout préparé psychologiquement moi. Rencontrer ses "beaux-parents", c'est un truc qui se médite, qui se travaille... sans compter que je suis absolument pas sûr de moi et la panique commence à me gagner.

- Et s'ils me détestent ? S'ils me trouvent pas assez bien pour toi ? Ils sont au courant ? Ca les dérange pas ?

- Taka, Taka, du calme, on va juste leur dire bonjour, tu sais, dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder en face. Oui ils savent, non ça les dérange pas, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils te détestent ni qu'ils ne te trouvent pas assez bien pour moi, alors zen, d'accord ?

Zen, zen, il en a de bonnes...

- Alors tu veux bien ?

- Je suis pas sûr, c'est peut-être trop tôt non ?

- Ca fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, Taka, il est temps. Ils ont très envie de te connaître, je t'assure.

- Tu leur a parlé de moi ?

- Evidemment.

Je sais pas quoi décider et ça m'agace contre moi-même. J'ai peur en fait. Le jugement des autres me fout toujours autant la trouille qu'avant.

- Bon, laisse tomber, je veux pas te stresser. On verra une autre fois.

Encore une fois il est prêt à laisser ses propres souhaits de côté pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas être égoïste. Tant pis pour ma peur, je veux lui faire plaisir.

- Non, on y va, fais-je.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hum.

Un magnifique sourire éclaire son visage. Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour le voir me sourire comme ça tout le temps. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je ferme les yeux, ronronnant presque.

- Merci, mon cœur.

Du coup, on se dirige vers chez lui et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'on approche. J'ai les mains moites, je me sens pâlir... J'ai presque autant la trouille qu'avant de monter sur scène. Et pourtant, il s'agit d'un truc tout à fait con, que je fais sans arrêt : dire bonjour. Mais d'habitude, je dis pas bonjour à mes « beaux-parents » quoi… On est presque arrivés maintenant. Plus que dix mètres… cinq… trois… Arg, il ouvre la porte.

- Tadaima ! s'exclame-t-il en m'entraînant à l'intérieur juste avant que la pluie commence à tomber, accompagnant le roulement du tonnerre.

- Okaeri, Masaki, fait une voix féminine enjouée, alors qu'on retire nos chaussures. Oh tu n'es pas seul.

- C'est Taka-chan, mon copain.

J'entends la fierté rayonner dans sa voix alors qu'il me présente et ça me donne assez confiance pour lever la tête et regarder son interlocutrice. Ca doit être sa mère. Elle a l'air douce et gentille. Pas de raison d'avoir peur donc.

- Alors c'est toi ce fameux Taka-chan dont Masaki nous parle sans arrêt. Je commençais à me demander si tu étais réel, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis Mariko, la maman de Masaki.

- Masuda Takahisa. Hajimemashite, Aiba-san, fais-je très cérémonieusement en m'inclinant.

- Ne sois pas si formel, sourit-elle à nouveau. Après tout, au bout de quatre ans, tu fais presque partie de la famille, même si on ne se rencontre que maintenant.

Cette phrase est si inattendue et surtout si adorable, que je ressens comme un coup au cœur et du coup, toute ma peur s'envole instantanément.

- Arigato gozaimasu, réponds-je en lui rendant son sourire bien que je me sente rougir de contentement.

- 'To-san est pas là ? demande Masa-chan

- Il était dans le jardin à s'occuper des mauvaises herbes, mais vu ce qui tombe, il va…

- J'étais bien parti là, foutue pluie, foutu temps ! fait une voix masculine venue du fin fond de… je ne sais quelle pièce de la maison.

- Ah le voilà, fait Mariko-san en se tournant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme mesurant bien un mètre quatre-vingt dix émerge dans le couloir, totalement trempé. Woh… ben je sais d'où Masa-chan tient sa grande taille maintenant. J'ai l'air d'un nain. Et Mariko-san avec son mètre cinquante-cinq à tout casser, encore plus (enfin elle, elle a l'air d'une naine, pas d'un nain).

- Tu te rends compte des mauvaises herbes qui ont envahi les platebandes en même pas une semaine ? C'est de la folie. La nature devient dingue, continue le papa géant.

- Oui, hum, anata, nous ne sommes pas seuls, répond Mariko-san.

Le géant regarde son fils, me regarde… Il a l'air largué. Est-ce qu'il a compris que…

- C'est qui lui ? demande-t-il en semblant finalement percuter qu'il y a un étranger dans son entrée.

Je me retiens de toutes mes forces d'exploser de rire. Woh, j'ai trouvé un Ohno-sempai format giant. C'est vraiment le père de Masa-chan et pas celui d'Ohno-sempai ? Parce qu'il est aussi à la ramasse que lui.

La mère soupire d'un air désespéré (elle doit avoir l'habitude) et le fils pouffe. Je l'ai jamais entendu pouffer, c'est marrant.

- « Lui », c'est Taka-chan, le copain de ton fils, explique-t-elle en le regardant l'air de dire « alors fais pas de conneries ».

- Ah. Oh.

De nouveau, je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Ca c'est de la réponse ! Il est énorme, son père, j'adore.

- Aiba Kenichiro, le père de Masaki, se présente-t-il finalement en me tendant la main.

Du coup, au lieu de m'incliner, je la serre.

- Masuda Takahisa, dis-je pour la deuxième fois avant de la récupérer.

Aïe il a une sacré poigne, il m'a détruit la main.

Après ces présentations pour le moins… étranges, on a passé deux heures chez lui, à discuter avec ses parents. Enfin plutôt avec sa mère, parce que son père était là sans être là. Exactement comme Ohno-sempai. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu flippé quand il a proposé de me ramener chez moi pour éviter que je prenne la pluie, mais non il était concentré sur la route et tout s'est bien passé. Tu parle d'une journée. Je m'en souviendrais aussi de celle-là.


	12. Non !

Mars 2002

Dans la loge du plateau, on rigole tous. L'ambiance est très détendue. En plus de nous neuf, il y a aussi Arashi, parce qu'ils ont demandé à ne pas avoir de loge particulière. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas, c'est encore plus sympa comme ça. Ca donne l'impression que GJ123 ou Arashi compte quatorze membres. Tout en parlant un peu avec tout le monde, je croise parfois le regard de Masa-chan et on se sourit. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir danser derrière lui. On a tous tellement pris l'habitude des lives, que c'est presque devenu une formalité. Du coup, on y va tous pratiquement en touristes, les mains dans les poches. Les pas de toutes les chorégraphies, répétées encore et encore, se sont tellement encrés en nous qu'ils sont devenus presque naturels. On les fait de façon machinale et plus personne ne compte les temps depuis longtemps, ils font partie de notre corps au même titre que nos organes presque. C'est aussi pour ça que tout le monde (moi inclus) est si zen : chacun sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire et à quel moment.

L'avantage des lives par rapport aux concerts, c'est que les costumes sont moins flashy, donc ils tuent pas les yeux. Comme si les mecs qui les créent se disaient qu'ils faisaient la grève des paillettes et des couleurs quasi fluo. Bon, par contre on échappe pas aux bouts de tissu inutiles, mais je suppose qu'il faut pas trop leur en demander non plus. Ceux de ce soir sont relativement sobres, c'est reposant. Je regarde la pendule et, une fois de plus, m'éloigne pour m'habiller. Tout le monde a l'habitude maintenant. Masa-chan n'essaye même plus de me convaincre, il a compris qu'il y arriverait pas. Autant j'arrive à peu près à me dominer quand on est seuls, autant avec d'autres, impossible. Je reviens alors que Tesshi termine de mettre ses chaussures et croise le regarde de Hiro qui me fait un clin d'œil exagéré. J'éclate de rire, attirant douze regards, mais c'est pas grave. J'adore ce mec, il est génial. Le live commençant à vingt-et-une heures, on a tous mangé avant et ce dîner était un grand porte nawak. Je disais que les potes de Nishikido étaient tarés, mais en faitl, les Arashi sont pas plus sains mentalement. Entre « Dômyoji » qui fait des imitations délirantes, Ohno-sempai qui nage dans les airs sans aucune raison, Ninomiya-sempai qui se prend pour David Copperfield à la grande époque et Masa-chan qui rigole sans arrêt… On dirait qu'ils pètent tous un plomb. Le seul qui dit rien et se contente de regarder le tout d'un air amusé, c'est Sakurai-sempai.

Le manager d'Arashi passe soudain la porte. Ce gars a toujours l'air stressé quand il nous regarde, comme si on (les GJ123) était une bombe qui peut lui exploser dans les mains à tout moment. Qu'il flippe au début, ça pouvait se comprendre vu que justement c'était le début, mais là on est plus des débutants. Ca devient presque vexant. Il ouvre la bouche et je sais d'avance (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs) ce qu'il va dire, parce qu'il dit exactement la même chose à chaque fois.

- Alors ça va ? Vous le sentez bien ? Vous allez gérer ? Vous n'avez pas oublié les pas au moins ?

Heureusement qu'il regarde toujours que Pï en parlant, parce que vu qu'on l'imite dans son dos en prenant les mêmes poses et mimiques que lui, il serait sûrement vexé. Surtout que nos pitreries de kohai font pouffer les Arashi.

- Ne riez pas, les gronde-t-il aussitôt. Ce n'est pas amusant. Ce live est…

- … très important, prononcé-je silencieusement en même temps que lui, avant d'enchaîner de même : Votre carrière en dépend.

Cette fois, tout le monde éclate franchement de rire et le manager prend l'air offensé.

- Vous rirez moins si vous vous loupez, tous autant que vous êtes, prophétise-t-il.

Pi et Ohno-sempai, les leaders, échangent un regard entendu.

- Personne ne va se planter, l'apaise le Arashi. Ils sont au point, comme à chaque fois.

- On sait ce qu'on a à faire et on connait la chorégraphie par cœur, ajoute Yamashita. Faites-nous un peu confiance.

- Hum… tenez-vous prêts, ça va bientôt commencer, marmonne-t-il avant de sortir.

De nouveau, tout le monde éclate de rire. Il y a vraiment une bonne ambiance, ça fait plaisir. Histoire de pas filer un ulcère à ce pauvre gars, on reprend notre sérieux et on rejoint nos places. Je croise le regard de Masa-chan, placé en diagonale de moi et lui sourit. Le rideau se lève et les fans se mettent aussitôt à crier, alors que la musique commence à peine. On est tous bien dedans, je me laisse porter par leurs voix et la chorégraphie, quand soudain tout le monde s'immobilise et une grande clameur horrifiée monte du public. Je comprend pas ce qui se passe, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur Masa-chan, évanoui dans les bras d'un « Dômyoji » qui fait une tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Je deviens livide et mon souffle se fige dans ma poitrine.

- Non ! crié-je en me précipitant vers lui.

J'ai peur. Non, je suis terrorisé. Il est pâle, une pellicule de sueur recouvre son visage tordu par une douleur manifeste même dans l'inconscience. Le rideau s'est refermé à toute vitesse, tout le monde s'est regroupé et moi je vis plus. L'inquiétude doit se lire sur tous les visages, mais je m'en fiche, lui seul m'importe. Je sais pas à quel moment les secours sont arrivés ni qui les a appelés. Impuissant, je les vois emporter mon petit ami inconscient vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Mes jambes me portent plus et je m' »croule à genoux, des larmes coulant sans arrêt sur mes joues. Je suis encore sur la scène, mais je m'en fous, j'ai si peur de le perdre… les Arashi sont partis avec lui je crois, parce que j'entends plus leurs voix. Dans un brouhaha indistinct, je repère à peu près celles de mes amis, mais je suis pas en état de comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Deux d'entre eux me relèvent et m'aident à retourner à la loge. En trente horribles secondes, ma vie a basculé et même si je sais pas dans quelle mesure, je sens que plus rien sera jamais pareil.

Deux heures, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me calmer suffisamment pour courir à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, personne a compris ma réaction. Ils l'ont mise sur le compte de la situation et de mon émotivité. Je les ai pas détrompés vu qu'ils ignorent tout. Et maintenant que je suis devant la porte de sa chambre, j'hésite à entrer. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir, de ce que je vais apprendre. Et pourtant, je suis son copain. Il faut que j'y aille, il a besoin de moi. Je pousse la porte coulissante et retiens mon souffle. Masa-chan est là, presque aussi blanc que les draps dans lesquels il est allongé. Et il est pas seul, parce que les autres Arashi sont avec lui. Je me sens de trop. Je m'apprête à faire demi tour, lorsque sa voix s'élève faiblement dans le silence qui règne dans la pièce.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment, les gars ? Onegai.

Ils font tous des têtes de trois kilomètres de long. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu apprendre de si terrible ? Je flippe encore plus maintenant. Ils sortent et je reste seul avec mon copain.

- Viens, Taka, approche, dit-il. J'ai du te faire peur. Gomen ne.

- J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, confirmé-je, avant de m'assoir su le bord de son lit en prenant une de ses mains. Il t'es arrivé quoi ?

- j'ai toujours été fragile des poumons, explique-t-il, mais je n'ai rien dis, parce que je savais que ça mettrait un terme à ma carrière et je ne voulais pas.

- Tu veux dire que t'as continué à te démener comme un fou, en sachant que c'était dangereux pour toi ? comprends-je, halluciné.

Il hoche la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête. Et puis les autres comptent aussi sur moi.

- Mais ta vie est plus importante, non ? fais-je, révolté de sa désinvolture.

Le silence qui suit ma question est plus parlant que des mots : à ses yeux, sa vie est moins importante que sa carrière. Je trouve ça tellement… tellement… Rah je trouve même pas le mot qui convient.

- Alors t'as quoi ?

- Le médecin a parlé d'un pneumothorax.

- c'est quoi ?

- Sans entrer dans les détails, ça crée de graves problèmes respiratoires. Et effectivement, j'arrivais plus à respirer tout à l'heure.

- D'un coup ?

- Hum. En tout cas, ça va m'obliger à rester hospitalisé plusieurs semaines, sinon plusieurs mois.

- Des mois ? Tant pis, je viendrais te voir tous les jours pour pas que tu te sente seul !

A ces mots, son visage s'assombrit et je me demande ce qui peut m'arriver de pire que mon copain atteint d'une grave maladie.

- Justement, Taka, il fallait que je te parle à ce sujet… Il vaut mieux… qu'on arrête, tous les deux.

- He ?

La déclaration arrive de façon tellement brusque, que je comprends tout d'abord pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- Taka… Nous deux, c'est fini.

J'écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis la colère me submerge. La douleur aussi.

- NON ! JE VEUX PAS ! POURQUOI ? hurlé-je alors que des larmes brûlantes dévalent mes joues en torrent. POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Je lui martèle la poitrine de coups de poings. Je dois lui faire mal, mais moi aussi, j'ai mal. Tellement mal, que j'ai l'impression qu'on me lacère le cœur avec un couteau. Je souffre et je comprend pas.

- Tu veux plus de moi ? Tu m'aime plus ?

- Au contraire, je t'aime plus que jamais.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on se sépare ? Je comprends rien, Masa-chan !

Un sourire aussi triste que tremblant étire ses lèvres alors qu'il caresse ma joue mouillée de son index replié.

- Parce que je vais passer des mois ici et que tu es trop prometteur pour perdre ton temps à rendre visite à un malade.

- Je m'en fiche de ça ! Je t'aime, Masa-chan ! crié-je encore, la gorge obstruée par une boule de chagrin qui semble grossir de seconde en seconde.

- Et moi, je veux que tu aille de l'avant et que tu passe à autre chose. Ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles, Taka, je t'en prie… Je sais que tu as mal, que je te fais mal, mais dans quelques mois, tu me remercieras de ne pas avoir freiné ta carrière.

- Non… Jamais…

Ma colère est partie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Je lui jette un dernier regard et prend la fuite en courant. J'ai trop mal pour rester. Mes yeux sont tellement noyés de larmes, que je vois à peine où je vais. Il fait nuit, il pleut, je connais pas le coin et mon portable a plus de batterie depuis le début d'aprèm, mais je m'en fiche totalement. Un unique mot tourne en boucle dans ma tête, se répercutant à l'infini comme un écho : « non ! ». Je traverse la rue sans regarder, entend une voiture piler, une personne me hurler dessus et m'insulter, mais rien n'a plus d'importance. Je sais pas du tout combien de temps j'erre comme ça dehors, mais je commence à avoir froid, parce que je porte toujours le léger costume du live. Qui est trempé vu qu'il flotte comme pas possible. Toujours ma poisse légendaire. J'avise un banc dans la pénombre, éclairé par un réverbère et me laisse tomber dessus. J'ai tellement pleuré, que je crois que j'ai plus la moindre goutte d'eau dans tout le corps. Des heures ont du s'écouler, parce que la nuit pâlit. C'est l'aube et je sais toujours pas où je suis. Mais je m'en fous en fait. Je me sens trop mal. J'ai envie de vomir mais je peux même pas. Je peux plus rien, comme si mon corps s'était mis en pause.

J'ai du m'assoupir comme un clochard sur mon banc, parce que quand je rouvre les yeux, le jour est totalement levé. Je me lève, m'étire et grimace parce que les fringues mouillées, c'est froid je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir de reconnaître au moins un truc, mais c'est mort. Tokyo, c'est trop grand, je peux pas connaître tous les quartiers. J'ai plus qu'à espérer trouver un arrêt de bus qui m'emmène dans une direction qui me dit un truc. Et je vais devoir frauder en plus, parce que mon sac et tout le reste est resté dans la loge du studio télé.

Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais vu la façon dont mon estomac grogne violemment, l'heure du petit déj doit être passée depuis longtemps. J'ai bien du prendre quatre bus et je suis seulement devant l'agence. J'ai bien envie d'entrer pour dévaster le réfectoire, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. Ou pas en fait. Parce que j'ai à peine mis un pied dans la maison, que ma mère fond sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie et, pour la première fois de ma vie, me donne une paire de claques.

- Tu étais où ? rugit-elle comme une lionne en colère. Tu imagine à quel point j'étais inquiète quand j'ai appelé à l'agence, qu'on m'a raconté pour Masaki-chan et que… Taka ? Tu pleure ? J'ai tapé si fort que ça ?

- Je… suis plus avec… Masa-chan… dis-je d'une voix hachée, avant de fondre en larmes. Encore.

- Oh… Trésor, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en me prenant dans se bras pour m'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

- Je veux… pas en… parler… hoqueté-je.

- Comme tu veux, mon cœur, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là, ne, ajoute-t-elle en me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

J'ai plus l'âge, mais je me laisse faire comme un gosse. Sans la moindre conviction, je vais ensuite me changer, puis me terre dans mon lit, sous ma couette, avec l'idée de plus jamais en sortir.

Je devrais le haïr. Je devrais tout oublier de lui, son nom, sa voix, son odeur, son regard… Mais à quoi bon demander l'impossible ? Je l'ai aimé trop et trop longtemps pour que ça ne laisse pas en moi des traces indélébiles. Surtout qu'il était le premier.


	13. Déprimé, moi ? Quelle idée

**Chapitre 13**

**Déprimé, moi ? Quelle idée…**

Avril 2002

Mai 2002

Juin 2002

Juillet 2002

Août 2002

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! explose Nishikido.

Je sursaute violemment car, en parlant, il a frappé du poing sur la table devant lui.

- Ryo, stop, essaye de l'arrêter Pi.

- Nan, j'en ai ma claque ! Ca fait quatre mois qu'il fait une tronche pas possible sans daigner donner la moindre explication, il nous fait perdre des shoots, les fans commencent à râler de plus nous voir et…

- Arrête, bon sang ! s'exclame Hiro pour me défendre. Il a sûrement de bonnes raisons de plus sourire.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Qu'il les laisse chez lui ou qu'il les dise une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'il fasse pas chier !

Sous sa colère, je me tasse sur ma chaise. Ca fait maintenant quatre mois que Masa-chan… enfin qu'on est plus ensemble et je m'en remet toujours pas. Je suis retourné à l'agence après avoir simulé une maladie, mais toute envie, toute joie, m'ont quitté. J'arrive même plus à prendre plaisir à danser ni à rien d'autre et quand on doit travailler avec Arashi, réduit à quatre membres, les répètes tournent à la torture. Parce qu'il est pas là. Parce qu'il est plus avec moi. Parce qu'on a rompu. D'ailleurs, même eux ont moins d'entrain depuis qu'ils savent que leur ami est gravement malade… mais ils font comme si. Moi, j'y arrive pas. C'est bien trop dur de sourire et de faire semblant que tout va bien, alors que je suis brisé de l'intérieur. Et je peux pas blâmer Nishikido de péter un plomb à cause de ça. Surtout que je leur ai toujours rien dis. Même pas à Tesshi et Hiro. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Lui crier dessus changera rien, intervient Pi, avant de se tourner vers moi. Cela dit, Massu, Ryo a pas totalement tort. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux nous en parler. Ruminer tout seul te mènera nulle part et… le groupe en pâtit aussi.

- Laissez-le tranquille, il en parlera quand il aura envie !

Tesshi et Hiro se sont exclamés en même temps. Du coup, je les fixe, ils se fixent, les autres les fixent… et la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup sur les mecs les plus bruyants de l'agence : les Kanjani8. Il manquait plus qu'eux. Lassé par avance et pas d'humeur à supporter leur excentricité, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

- Je vais prendre l'air, dis-je.

- C'est ça, bon débarras, grommelle Nishikido avec son tact habituel.

- Sois pas méchant avec Massu ! fait Tesshi.

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête, puis passe la porte en coupant à travers les arrivants et me dirige vers le jardin intérieur, presque toujours désert. M'asseyant sur un banc, je soupire lourdement.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

Je m'attendais si peu à entendre une voix, que je sursaute. Hiro. Il m'a suivi. Je hoche la tête sans rien dire.

- Fais pas attention à ce que raconte Nishikido. Il est juste frustré parce qu'on a pas encore débuté et que ses potes du Kansai ont pas de statut défini dans l'agence. Du coup il se venge sur toi.

- Il a quand même raison. J'en suis conscient, mais…

- Ce qui t'es arrivé est grave au point de te faire déprimer pendant des mois ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Le groupe est triste sans ton sourire, tu sais.

- C'est gentil, fais-je en reniflant doucement.

Malgré moi, des larmes se mettent à couler. J'ai tellement de mal à vivre sans lui… Je sais qu'à la façon dont j'en parle, on dirait qu'il est mort, pas qu'il m'a « juste » largué, mais il faisait tellement partie de ma vie…

- Hé… Massu… murmure Hiro en me prenant dans ses bras, me frottant gentiment le dos. Ca te fait souffrir à ce point ?

J'ai tellement envie de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un, de parler de ma douleur… Mais quelque chose me retient. Je sais pas quoi, parce que Hiro est tout à fait digne de confiance. Son regard brun posé sur moi est plein de gentillesse et de compassion, je le sais sans même lever la tête, parce que je le connais. Et finalement, je craque. Les mots si longtemps retenus se bousculent pour sortir et je lui raconte tout depuis le début, bafouillant, riant parfois à travers mes larmes à certains souvenirs, puis conclus par sa maladie et notre rupture. Hiro m'écoute silencieusement sans me lâcher et j'ose pas m'écarter de lui, craignant de lire quelque chose de déplaisant dans ses yeux.

- Tout s'explique… murmure-t-il. Je m'étonne plus de ton état du coup…

Il comprend… Je suis si soulagé, que mes pleurs redoublent, mais ça a pas l'air de le déranger.

- Pleure si ça te fait du bien, Massu… Tu as le droit après tout ça…

Comme si j'attendais son autorisation, je me lâche totalement et mes pleurs deviennent des sanglots qui me déchirent la gorge et me secouent tout entier. Mes mains ont accroché son t-shirt et le serrent si fort que je pourrais le déchirer si je tirais un peu dessus. Je veux pas le lâcher : Hiro est ma bouée de sauvetage dans la mer de chagrin dans laquelle je risque de me noyer.

Un long moment plus tard (je sais pas combien exactement), je finis par me calmer, le lâche et m'écarte en reniflant.

- Ca va aller ? demande-t-il. Tu es prêt à y retourner ?

- Hai… Je veux pas retarder tout le monde.

- T'en fais pas, je te soutiens, quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu dises.

- Arigato, Hiro.

J'essuie mes yeux et esquisse un sourire pour que mon ami n'ait pas l'impression de perdre son temps en me remontant le moral.

- Je te préfère vraiment souriant. Ca te va tellement mieux que les larmes. Même si elles sont compréhensibles. Mais te force pas si t'as pas envie, ne.

Cette fois, je lui fais un réel sourire, qui déclenche le sien. Il est si gentil et compréhensif... Parce que même Tesshi était un peu excédé par ma déprime même s'il a essayé de me faire parler plusieurs fois. Mais j'aime pas me sentir contraint.

On retourne tous les deux dans la loge et, apparemment, on est attendus de pied ferme. A notre entrée, la moitié du groupe se précipite vers nous, inquiète (Tesshi, Keii-chan, Pi), alors que l'autre nous regarde de loin d'un œil courroucé (Nishikido, Uchi, Shige) et que comme d'habitude, Moriuchi a l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

- Massu, ça va ? me demande Tesshi en se penchant pour me regarder en contre-plongée.

- Hai. Daijobu desu.

- Merveilleux. On va peut-être pouvoir bosser un peu maintenant que môssieur a fini de bouder, lâche Nishikido.

- Ryo, recommence pas, ça suffit maintenant, intervient immédiatement Yamashita. Bon, on a un changement de dernière minute pour cet après-midi : il y a un shoot avec Arashi qui s'est rajouté.

- Heeeee ? Encoooore ? s'exclame Tesshi. Nandeeeee ?

- Ils en ont besoin pour Myojo. Apparemment, le photographe trouvait les clichés trop vides même avec le décor, donc il nous veut aussi.

- Mais…

- Tegoshi, fais pas comme si ça te gavait alors que t'adore faire ton intéressant devant un objectif. Jouer les blasés devant nous ça sert à rien.

- Ryo, pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes, ça suffit, répéta Pi. Tu es pénible à la fin.

- Ben oui, c'est sûr qu'entre Masuda qui en fout plus une parce qu'il déprime pour on ne sait pas quoi et Tegoshi qui fait genre qu'il est soulé de bosser, c'est moi le coupable. C'est un peu facile de me faire passer pour le méchant de service.

- Personne te fait passer pour le méchant, Ryo, intervient Keii-chan, mais faut avouer que tu t'acharne toujours sur Tesshi d'habitude et que là t'as ajouté Massu à ton tableau ce chasse. Stop quoi, y'a que toi qui râle.

- Oh bordel, j'en ai ras le cul, je me barre. Chao les casse-couilles, fait Nishikido en prenant ses affaires pour sortir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Yamashita est très rapide et il s'interpose entre lui et la porte.

- Personne ne va nulle part, parce qu'on a du boulot et qu'on est un groupe de neuf. Donc on bosse à neuf ou pas du tout. Ryo, tu retourne à ta place.

- Pi, fais pas ch…

- Et sans discuter, merci, le coupe notre leader en désignant le fond de la pièce.

Nishikido le fusille du regard, mais s'exécute presque docilement. Quand je dis que ce mec est génial. Je connais que lui pour être capable de faire fermer sa gueule à cette grande gueule sans risquer des représailles désagréables. Il a un genre d'autorité naturelle, qui fait que tout le monde lui obéit, c'est un truc de ouf, j'ai jamais vu ça.

La répétition reprend donc là où on l'a laissée, jusqu'à ce que Yamashita nous fasse signe de nous préparer à rejoindre Arashi. J'avais à peu près réussi à me détendre grâce à Hiro, mais à l'idée du shoot qui nous attend, je sens l'appréhension revenir au grand galop. Et pourtant, j'ai pas envie de pourrir le boulot de tout le monde. Mon ami semble d'ailleurs le comprendre. Il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et je l'entends me murmurer « gambatte ! ». C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais j'esquisse un sourire. Juste pour lui.

Le van qui est venu nous prendre nous dépose à l'entrée du studio et on se dépêche de rejoindre la loge où on va être coiffés, maquillés et habillés. Je suis over tendu. Je sais très bien que je vais ressentir son absence avec la force d'un ouragan dès qu'on aura mis un orteil sur le plateau et j'ai absolument aucun moyen d'empêcher ce naufrage qui se reproduit sans arrêt depuis quatre mois. Mon regard croise celui d'Hiro, qui hoche la tête comme pour me dire « tu peux le faire ». Je hoche la tête à mon tour, mais j'en crois pas un mot, pourtant, comme à chaque fois, je vais essayer de toutes mes forces. Parce qu'il m'a jeté justement pour que j'avance. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de faire du sur place. Comme un automate, j'enfile la tenue inidentifiable dont on m'a affublé et me laisse triturer de partout, sans même broncher quand on tripatouille mes cheveux. Tout le monde finit par être prêt, moi y compris. Que la séance de torture commence.

Comme prévu, le fait de les voir à quatre me fend le cœur. Je lutte contre les larmes qui me brûlent les yeux et inspire profondément pour les chasser.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, les salue Pi, imité de nous tous.

- Salut les gars, fait joyeusement Ninomiya-sempai. Vous allez bien ?

- Ca va oui. Et vous ?

- Plutôt pas mal.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Aiba-sempai ? fait alors la voix claire de Tesshi.

On dit parfois que les personnes qui nous sont le plus cher sont celles qui nous font le plus de mal. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve. Avec une simple question, tout à fait innocente de sa part, mon meilleur ami vient de me transpercer le cœur et je sens que j'ai pâli. Instantanément, Hiro se rapproche de moi et me murmure des paroles encourageantes en me caressant gentiment le dos. Je me sens pas loin de m'effondrer. Encore.

- On est allés le voir hier. Il est encore faible, mais il tient le coup, répond « Dômyoji ».

- Tant mieux. Transmettez-lui nos vœux de rétablissement, déclare Pi.

Juste avant que le photographe fasse son apparition. Ouf, penser à autre chose me fera du bien. Du moins j'espère.

J'ai essayé. De toutes mes forces. Mais j'ai pas totalement réussi. Je suis pas assez bon comédien pour passer au dessus du vide que je ressens à bosser avec son groupe alors qu'il est pas là. Mes sourires manquaient de conviction, mes gestes n'avaient rien de fluide… mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Heureusement, le photographe a jugé que ma tête du jour méritait pas de se trouver au premier ni même deuxième plan et je me suis retrouvé tout derrière.

Revenus à la Jimusho, je récupère mes affaires, pressé de rentrer me terrer dans ma chambre, quand Hiro s'approche de moi.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il est pas très tard, alors on va sortir faire des trucs tous les deux pour te changer les idées.

J'ai rien le temps de répondre, parce que Tesshi déboule comme un boulet de canon en bousculant presque notre ami au passage.

- Massu, tu viens chez moi ? On va faire des trucs tous les deux comme avant. Ca te dis ?

Il a un sourire radieux, à donner mal aux yeux. Mais derrière lui, je vois que celui de Hiro a disparu et qu'il s'est éloigné, comme s'il se sentait de trop. Il a déjà tellement fait pour moi, je veux pas qu'il pense ça. Son amitié m'est trop précieuse

- C'est gentil, Tesshi, mais Hiro t'as devancé et j'ai accepté, réponds-je, déclenchant le retour du sourire dudit Hiro.

- Tu préfère être avec lui ? Tu m'aime plus ?

- Mais non, c'est pas ça… Arrête de penser toujours ça quand je te refuse un truc. Je te l'ai dis, il me l'a proposé juste quelques secondes avant toi et j'ai dis oui, alors je vais pas lui dire non maintenant.

- C'est bon, Massu. Tu peux aller avec Tesshi, c'est pas grave, intervient alors Hiro.

Mais je sens bien à sa voix qu'il pense tout le contraire et ça me fait de la peine pour lui.

- Tu vois, il est d'accord, rebondit immédiatement mon meilleur ami. Allez viens, ajoute-t-il en m'attrapant par le poignet.

Mais je me dégage doucement.

- Non, Tesshi, je peux pas faire ça. Tu aimerais, toi, qu'après avoir accepté de faire un truc avec toi, je te dise finalement non parce que quelqu'un d'autre m'a proposé autre chose ?

- Nyon…

- Bah c'est pareil pour lui. On fera quelque chose demain si tu veux.

- Ui… A demain alors.

- A demain, Tesshi. Tu viens, Hiro ?

- Hai, dit-il avant de me rejoindre en passant près de mon meilleur ami.

Je suis presque sûr qu'il lui a dit un truc du genre « gomen ». Alors qu'il a à s'excuser de rien du tout. J'adore Tesshi, c'est toujours mon meilleur ami, mais des fois, il se comporte vraiment comme un égoïste, sans penser que si les gens lui cèdent, c'est seulement par gentillesse. Comme Hiro qui était prêt à abandonner sa proposition pour lui permettre de rester avec moi.

Je sors avec mon pote et on marche un moment sans rien dire, puis Hiro prend la parole.

- Ne, Massu… Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça à Tesshi ?

- He ?

- Ben… c'est vrai que je t'avais proposé, mais t'avais encore rien répondu, alors c'était pas grave si tu lui disais oui.

- Ah… Ben j'allais vraiment accepter. Et puis il faut pas toujours tout lui céder, sinon il passera sa vie à faire des caprices. Déjà que c'est souvent le cas…

- So ka…

- Et puis aussi… j'avais vraiment envie de faire des trucs avec toi.

- Honto ?

Je hoche la tête, tout confus de son air sincèrement heureux. Surtout qu'en ce moment je suis pas du tout de bonne compagnie. Je ferais plutôt déprimer un régiment de clowns. Et je veux pas lui faire perdre ce magnifique sourire qui le caractérise.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demandé-je.

- Ce que tu veux. Tu aime faire quoi quand t'es pas à l'agence ni au bahut ?

Ce que j'aime faire… Très bonne question. Je crois que je fais pas grand-chose. A la longue, mon boulot à la Jimusho a fini par devenir aussi mon loisir et je fais pas grand-chose d'autre. C'est navrant. J'ai que dix-sept ans et j'ai déjà une vie de vieux.

- J'en sais rien… murmuré-je. J'ai pas trop d'activités en dehors en fait.

- So… Alors tu veux m'accompagner dans une salle d'arcade ?

- Si tu veux. Mais j'ai pas joué aux jeux vidéos depuis super longtemps.

- Pas grave, c'est juste pour le fun. Viens.

Sur ce mot, il m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite en courant. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça, mais comme l'étreinte du matin, ce contact me réconforte étrangement et je m'autorise même un léger sourire.

Je suis nul. Totalement et définitivement nul. Une vraie catastrophe indigne d'être un garçon. Même les mômes de dix ans sont plus doués que moi. Et pourtant, Hiro a du me faire essayer toutes les bornes : jeux de guerre, de course, d'adresse, de rapidité, de baston… Je me suis taulé en moto, en surf, en snowboard j'ai tué un équipier manqué le panier de basket au moins quinze fois me suis fait bouffer par des dinosaures affamés suis rentré dans un mur en bagnole ai été fait prisonnier par des stormtroopers… et j'en passe. Le seul truc où j'ai été à peu près correct a été, ô surprise, un jeu de danse. A croire que je sais vraiment faire que ça. Mais mon extrême nullité a au moins eu le mérite de faire retentir sans arrêt le rire de mon ami. Et c'est un son que j'adore. Après ça, il m'a traîné dans un purikura où on a pris des photos totalement débiles, puis au bowling. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Hiro est têtu quand il s'y met et il a pas voulu écouter mes protestations. Comment vous dire qu'en dix manches, j'ai pas été foutu de faire tomber plus d'une quinzaine de quilles ? La boule partait directement dans la gouttière, ou alors elle frôlait les quilles et tombait tout de suite dans le trou derrière, ou alors elle en faisait tomber une et tombait… Bref, je suis une calamité. Mais là encore, Hiro a bien ri. Et du coup, moi aussi. Impossible de pas être entraîné quand on l'entend se marrer comme ça.

- Je préfère vraiment t'entendre rire, tu sais, me dit-il.

- Je sais. Merci de tes efforts pour me changer les idées.

- Dis pas de bêtises. On est amis, non, alors c'est normal.

- Hum, acquiescé-je en lui dédiant mon premier vrai sourire depuis quatre mois.

Il m'en renvoie un et à partir de ce moment, il semble qu'un concours de sourire tacite s'organise. Et plus le temps passe, moins sourire me semble difficile. Et ça c'est déjà un grand pas vers la « guérison ». Enfin je crois.


	14. Débuts

_Je préfère prévenir, que je n'ai pas respecté la façon réelle dont les News ont apprit qu'ils avaient débuté, parce que ça n'aurait pas collé avec la fic. Je m'en excuse auprès des fans qui connaissent leur bio sur le bout des doigts._

**Chapitre 14**

**Débuts**

15 août 2003

Ca fait maintenant un an que je suis célibataire et ça a pas l'air près de changer, mais j'arrive maintenant à parler de Masa-chan sans pleurer et j'ai même réussi à aller le voir à l'hôpital plusieurs fois. Bien sûr, je me suis pas vanté de mes mois de déprime, parce qu'il m'aurait engueulé. Son état s'améliore doucement. Il est pas encore prêt à revenir sur scène, mais il est dans la bonne direction. Et moi aussi. Grâce au soutien de tout mon groupe. J'ai fini par leur expliquer à tous ce qui avait causé mon état et, bien sûr, ils m'ont engueulé. Selon eux, j'étais un idiot de pas leur en avoir parlé. C'est là que j'ai mentionné l'aide que m'a apportée Hiro. Il a été congratulé par tout le monde à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos et de « bien joué ». Enfin, sauf par Tesshi, qui me regardait d'un sale œil, parce que Hiro était dans la confidence et pas lui alors que c'était lui mon meilleur ami. Il m'a d'ailleurs fait une scène pas possible. Un jour, son exclusivité à mon sujet lui causera des ennuis ou une vraie grande peine.

Ce matin, notre nounou/accompagnateur est venu nous voir en nous demandant de nous rendre dans une salle de réunion, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque là et on se demandait un peu à quelle sauce on allait être mangés. On s'est tous installés autour d'une table ovale assez longue pour que quatre groupes au complet s'asseyent et maintenant, on attend en échangeant des théories sans fondements sur la raison de cette réunion totalement inattendue. On a interrogé Pi, mais même lui est pas au courant de ce qui se passe, alors qu'il sait toujours tout d'habitude. Du coup, on est encore plus impatients de savoir. Heureusement, Fujioka-san entre dans la pièce seulement quelques minutes après nous.

- Les gars, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, commence-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une compétition internationale de handball aura lieu le mois prochain. Il faut un hymne à cette rencontre et Johnny-san a décidé de vous le confier.

La nouvelle fait l'effet d'une bombe et tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, ce qui crée un bordel pas possible, que Fujioka-san essaye de dissiper sans y arriver. On a encore jamais chanté quoi que ce soit en dehors des cours et d'un coup, on nous sort ça. Et complètement à l'arrache en plus. C'est de la folie. Si on se plante, on aura l'air totalement ridicules. Mais c'est peut-être un test, pour voir si on peut bosser sous pression et sortir un truc bien. Je fais part de mon hypothèse aux autres, qui la valident. C'est ce qui semble le plus plausible, même si la raison de ce test est plus que floue. Parce que s'ils nous donnent un temps si court, c'est qu'ils ont déjà le texte et la musique depuis un bail. Du coup, l'hypothèse du test semble encore plus plausible, sinon, ils nous auraient tout filé avant. Peut-être qu'ils commencent à penser à nous là-haut, mais bon, soyons pas trop optimistes non plus, on serait trop déçus. Bien sûr, Yamashita est le premier à se ressaisir. Il se lève et regarde notre accompagnateur.

- Vous avez plus d'informations à nous communiquer, je pense, dit-il calmement, provoquant notre silence. Comme le titre de la chanson, ses paroles, la musique…

- Je peux vous donner le titre, c'est « NewS nippon ». Par contre, pour le reste, il faudra que vous voyez directement avec Sakamoto-san.

Le titre nous éclaire pas du tout sur le contenu de la chanson et, à première vue, à part « nippon » qui, éventuellement, peut se rapporter à une compétition internationale, il a pas tellement l'air d'avoir un rapport avec le sport.

- Donc, on a un mois pour être prêts ? résume Pi.

- Exactement, confirme notre accompagnateur. Sakamoto-san vous attend maintenant. Travaillez bien.

On se lève et les conversations reprennent de plus belle. Aucun de nous s'attendait à une nouvelle pareille, c'est un truc de ouf. On entre dans la salle où le prof de chant nous attend et il nous fixe d'un tel air, que ça fiche la frousse.

- Vous avez seulement trente jours pour être parfaitement au point, alors j'aime autant vous dire, que vous n'allez pas rigoler tous les jours, nous prévient-il immédiatement. Surtout certains.

Etrangement, c'est moi qu'il regarde à ce moment-là. Il abuse, j'ai fais des progrès et il le sait. Pourtant, je dis rien et le laisse continuer.

- Je vais vous distribuer les paroles. Dans un premier temps, lisez-les simplement.

Il se tourne vers son bureau, y prend une pile de feuilles et nous en tend un exemplaire à chacun. Curieux, je commence tout de suite à les lire. Ouais, c'est sympa. Après, faut voir quel genre de musique ils ont mis avec et ce que ça donne dessus, parce que là, comme ça, c'est un peu dur de se faire une idée. Et visiblement, vu l'air perplexe des autres, ils pensent la même chose.

- Et la musique ? demande Pi.

- J'y venais. Ecoutez bien, dit le prof en enclenchant un cd.

Je ferme les yeux pour écouter. La mélodie est sautillante, entraînante, avec des passages calmes. Ca peut être sympa, mais encore une fois, avec la musique seule, c'est un peu dur de se faire une idée. Il faudrait les deux ensembles.

Le regard de Sakamoto-san passe sur nous et il reprend.

- L'articulation de la chanson est faite de cette façon : vous chantez tous le refrain. Yamashita-kun, tu es chargé du premier couplet. Uchi-kun, Kusano-kun, Nishikido-kun, Koyama-kun, vous faites le second puis Yamashita-kun reprend seul. Tegoshi-kun, Masuda-kun, Kato-kun, vous prenez la suite avec Moriuchi-kun et Tegoshi-kun, je te demanderais de faire la seconde voix. Ensuite, il y a un nouveau refrain tous ensemble et vous continuez tous ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Des questions ?

Ouch, ça fait beaucoup d'infos d'un coup et visiblement on est tous du même avis, mais on s'accroche pour suivre. Je suis dans le même « groupe » que Tesshi et Shige, c'est cool, mais par contre, se taper Moriuchi qui s'en fout, c'est un peu rageant. J'aurais préféré Hiro. Mais bon, je crois pas que cette distribution soit vraiment contestable. Et Pi est le seul à avoir des parties solo. Même Tesshi et sa belle voix claire n'en ont pas. Ce qui prouve bien que non seulement c'est lui le leader, mais qu'il est le seul à avoir de l'expérience. Mon Tesshi est d'ailleurs tout content de recevoir une mission spéciale. Il doit se dire que c'est une juste récompense à ses efforts.

Maintenant, il va falloir s'organiser pour apprendre les paroles. Parce que là, on change de registre. Enfin je veux dire par là, qu'on a encore jamais appris les paroles d'une chanson pour de bon. Jusque là, on avait le texte sous le nez. Là, il va falloir mémoriser et ça va être une sacrée paire de manches. Je demande un stylo, m'assois à l'unique table de la pièce et commence à annoter ma feuille. J'indique dessus qui chante à quel moment, et souligne mon propre passage. Mon idée doit avoir du bon, parce que tout le monde se grouille de faire pareil.

- Vous commencez dès le début de la musique, par les directions, indique le prof. Je vais repasser la musique plusieurs fois. Imprégnez-vous bien de la mélodie, car ensuite, vous tenterez de chanter a capella.

Ouch. Bon ben c'est comme qui dirait parti. Je décide de m'assoir sur le sol et ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce que j'entends. Ca sert peut-être à rien du tout, mais moi j'ai l'impression que ça m'aide. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sakamoto-san arrête le cd et nous indique que c'est à nous de jouer. On se rassemble tous en cercle et on lance les hostilités, mais on a des problèmes dès le début, parce que les directions (« to north, to east, go west, go south ») sont pas chantées mais parlées en rythme et on cafouille pas mal. On recommence encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir ras le bol et on a même pas commencé la chanson en elle-même, c'est la cata. Finalement, on s'en sort à peu près même si c'est pas évident sans musique pour s'aider, parce que la mélodie dont chacun se souvient a l'air un peu décalée et on embraye sur le fameux refrain à chanter tous ensemble. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi il y a de l'anglais dedans. On est japonais, quoi, pas américains, anglais ou je sais pas quoi.

Il nous faut bien deux heures pour se sortir convenablement du refrain seul. Pourquoi autant de temps pour si peu ? Simple : on était pas calés du tout. D'ailleurs, Sakamoto-san s'est bien énervé à ce sujet. Je peux pas trop le blâmer, parce que c'est vrai que d'habitude, on arrive à chanter de façon plus chorale que ça, mais là les circonstances sont pas les mêmes. On est plus à un bête entraînement, on prépare notre toute première chanson. Ca doit tous nous perturber d'une certaine façon.

- Bon, faites une pause. On reprend dans un quart d'heure, décrète le prof.

Aussitôt, les conversations reprennent entre nous, mais elles n'ont plus qu'un seul sujet : la chanson. Tout en buvant un coup, on essaye de trouver une solution pour réussir à chanter tous ensemble, mais c'est pas probant. Je sens que Sakamoto-san va s'arracher les cheveux avant qu'on arrive à la moitié des paroles et pourtant, on est tous concentrés.

On reprend finalement et on arrive tant bien que mal au bout du refrain. C'est là que Pi a commencé sa partie solo et je l'ai écouté, un peu halluciné. Je l'avais jamais entendu chanter tout seul en fait. Il a une belle voix. Grave et un peu nasale, assez agréable à écouter. Et il s'en sort comme un chef en plus. Sa partie passe comme une lettre à la poste, on dirait qu'il fait même pas d'effort. Et je suis pas le seul à le penser.

- Tesshi, tu vas avaler des mouches, murmuré-je en riant à mon meilleur ami, qui fixait notre leader bouche bée.

- Bien, Yamashita-kun, félicite le prof, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Les autres, séparez-vous selon vos équipes, pour vous entraîner sur la suite.

A ces mots, Uchi, Hiro, Keii-chan et Nishikido s'éloignent vers un côté de la pièce, tandis que Tesshi, Moriuchi, Shige et moi partons d'un autre côté. Et Pi qui reste tout seul.

C'est là que les « problèmes » commencent, parce qu'aucun de nous quatre n'a la même façon de voir le travail en équipe et en plus, j'ai même pas l'impression que nos voix s'accordent. Mais c'est peut-être qu'une idée. Le prof doit mieux savoir que moi ce qui est bien ou pas. On convient d'un signal pour savoir quand commencer, puis on démarre tous ensemble, mais ma voix déraille un peu. Je m'excuse, on recommence et cette fois, c'est Shige qui bafouille. Heureusement que Nishikido est pas avec nous, il s'énerverait je crois. Nous accorder sur notre partie nous prend le reste de la matinée, mais ça a pas l'air de déranger le prof. Il doit se dire qu'on s'en sort pas si mal que ça. A l'heure du déjeuner, il nous libère, en nous recommandant fortement de nous entraîner chez nous aussi et on se dirige tous vers le réfectoire.

- Alors, comment vous vous en sortez ? demande Hiro en posant son plateau face à moi. C'est pas trop dur ? Nous on galère. Nishikido est vraiment très chiant quand il s'y met et en plus il est jamais content.

- Nous ça va, dis-je. On a un peu merdé au début, mais en fait, ça passe.

- Vous avez du bol.

- Vous en pensez quoi de la chanson ? demande alors Tesshi, assis à ma gauche. Elle est sympa non ?

- Ben à première vue oui, répond Shige, assis à ma droite, mais c'est pas évident d'avoir un avis réel alors qu'on a même pas encore tenté de chanter sur la musique.

Tout en parlant, chacun entame son repas et, très rapidement, les plateaux sont vides. Travailler, ça creuse.

- Cet après-midi, c'est la chorégraphie qu'on travaille, nous annonce Yamashita en venant s'assoir près de nous. Il va falloir tout bosser de front, on a pas le c hoix.

- Oh la loose… soupire Tesshi. On arrivera jamais à tout retenir…

- Parle pour toi, microbe, répond Nishikido, toujours aussi aimable.

- Ca suffit tous les deux. Maintenant plus que jamais, on doit être soudés et pas passer notre temps à nous engueuler pour des conneries, intervient fermement Pi. Ryo, si t'es pas capable de parler à Tesshi sans être désagréable, taits-toi.

- En plus le microbe est plus grand que toi, na ! renchérit mon meilleur ami en tirant la langue à son éternel détracteur.

- En rajoute pas, Tesshi, lui soufflé-je. Pas la peine de le provoquer.

- Hai…

Comme nous avait prévenus Pi, après le repas, on s'est mis à la danse. La chorégraphie n'était pas très compliquée, on avait déjà fait bien plus dur. Non, ce qui allait être coton, ne serait pas de retenir les enchaînements, ce serait plutôt de les caler correctement sur la musique et les paroles. Parce que compter les temps, c'était une chose, mais les adapter sur la chanson en était une autre. Et, dans la mesure où on était encore très loin de connaître les paroles par cœur, on allait lutter pour faire les deux à la fois. Tant qu'on fait les deux séparément, on a à se concentrer que sur un truc à la fois : la chanson ou la choré. Quand on devra faire gaffe à la fois à pas oublier les paroles et à pas zapper un mouvement, on va vachement moins se marrer, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Enfin bref, on a tellement bien géré, que le prof a trouvé aucune remarque à faire à personne, même pas à Tesshi dont c'est pourtant le point faible.

La première journée de répétition se termine par ce succès et on est tous pressés d'arriver au lendemain, pour relever à nouveau le défi qui nous a été lancé. On va prouver à tout le monde que les GJ123 sont sérieux et doués.

14 septembre 2003

Tout nous tombe dessus en même temps. Alors qu'on est en plein dans les répètes de notre première chanson, Fujioka-san nous appelle, Pi, Tesshi et moi. Apparemment, il a été demandé qu'on aille tous les trois au Shounen Club pour chanter un truc. Et le jour même en plus. Genre, on peut apprendre une chanson en une journée quoi. Même si c'est une chanson déjà existante, il faut quand même un minimum de préparation. Heureusement que « Non stop, don't stop » est pas très compliquée à retenir au niveau des paroles. Par contre, pourquoi seulement nous trois ? Je pige pas. Du coup, on le fait, mais j'ai pas vraiment la tête dedans. C'est presque comme dans un rêve que je fais ce qui est attendu de moi, parce que pendant toute la performance, je pense au temps qu'on perd à mémoriser ces paroles-là, au lieu de se concentrer sur « NewS nippon ». Et ça m'agace. J'ai toujours pensé que quand on fait plusieurs trucs à la fois, y'en a forcément qui sont moins bien faits. Pourquoi multiplier les projets, quand on en a un principal ? C'est idiot. Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si on avait notre mot à dire.

15 septembre 2003

J'ai déjà oublié la micro-performance de la veille. On est tous surexcités. Même Moriuchi qu'on entend pas trop d'habitude, arrête pas de parler. On est à une heure de notre premier live. Le tout premier où on sera seuls, sans Arashi ni personne d'autre. Que nous neuf, notre chanson et notre choré. On a tous travaillé très dur pendant un mois et ce soir, on y est enfin. Je suis tellement stressé, que j'ai été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pendant le dîner, alors que les autres dévoraient comme si c'était leur dernier repas. Moi, j'ai passé le temps à me repasser chaque mouvement mentalement et à chanter dans ma tête, alors que je sais très bien que c'est mauvais de réviser au dernier moment. Mais c'est tellement important… Ils se rendent compte, au moins, que ça peut décider de la suite de notre carrière ? A mon avis, si on se plante, on est finis avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais il y a aucune raison pour qu'on se plante, ne ? On est prêts. On est au point. Y'a plus qu'à, comme on dit. J'ai passé un mois à croiser les doigts pour qu'on ait pas des costumes trop ridicules. Genre pas trop flashy et avec des paillettes modérées. Ben j'ai pas été entendu. Ils sont… comment dire… Nan, en fait, je vais pas décrire, je veux pas faire peur. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on va tuer les yeux du public. A H-30 minutes, on commence à s'habiller et Tesshi devient intenable, sautant partout, me mettant les nerfs en pelote. Pi le rembarre et il se calme, mais pas pour longtemps. Du coup, même notre patient leader laisse tomber. A H-15, je commence à avoir les mains moites. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir tenir mon micro sans qu'il glisse et aussi si je vais me souvenir que je dois pas le tenir trop près de ma bouche. A H-10, Fujioka-san nous rejoint pour un dernier briefing avant notre entrée sur le plateau. Mon cœur est parti dans une course folle et je m'oblige à inspirer profondément pour éviter de paniquer, parce que c'est vraiment pas le moment. On écoute tous les recommandations dans le plus grand silence, avant de se placer de part et d'autre du rideau. Il est H-5. Dans cinq minutes, tout va basculer… ou pas. Dans cinq minutes seulement. De là où on est, on entend parfaitement le public réagir aux paroles des présentateurs, sans pour autant distinguer ce qui se dit. J'entends plus rien, à part les acclamations du public après une tirade qui se termine par le titre de la chanson. Le rideau se lève lentement et la musique démarre. A nous de jouer.

Je suis mort. Mort mais heureux. Tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes et comme dans un rêve. On s'est éclatés, le public a apprécié, le sourire nous a pas quittés tout du long et on a été longuement acclamés. Notre acharnement, notre dur travail ont payé et le résultat, c'est ces trois minutes de pur bonheur. J'adore danser, mais avec ce live, je viens de réaliser que j'aime tout autant chanter et que communier avec le public est juste trop agréable. Dans la loge, dans les douches, on fait que parler de notre performance. Tout le monde est joyeux, se congratule, se tape amicalement dans le dos. Même Nishikido a le sourire, ce qui est plus que rare, parce qu'avec nous, il fait plutôt la gueule en général, comme si ça le faisait franchement chier d'être avec nous plutôt qu'avec ses potes du Kansai. Pi aussi, nous gratifie de l'un de ses trop rares sourires. C'est pour dire à quel point ce mini show a ravi tout le monde. On va tous bien dormir ce soir je crois. Et demain… ben on verra, mais en tout cas, on est tous content. Fujioka-san avait presque la larme à l'œil quand il nous a félicités pour notre boulot. Perso, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir bossé ce soir, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir fait la fête avec des tas de potes.

5 octobre 2003

Ca fait maintenant presque trois semaines que notre premier live est passé… et on en est toujours au même point. Tout continue exactement comme s'il s'était rien passé du tout. J'aime pas trop ça, parce que ça peut vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi. Tesshi et moi retournons au Shounen Club ce soir. On doit chanter tous les deux « Yuuyake no uta ». Ca me dérange pas du tout, vu que maintenant je sais que j'adore chanter devant un public, mais je comprends pas pourquoi on s'obstine à me demander à moi. Pas que je chante mal, mais si on va par là, les autres chantent bien aussi, alors bon… Tesshi est tout excité de chanter en duo avec moi. Il dit que nos voix s'accordent bien et qu'on pourrait faire un mini groupe. Il est baka des fois quand même. Genre un groupe de deux c'est possible quoi. Ca ressemblerait surtout à rien du tout. Sérieux, même en y pensant bien, j'arrive pas à imagine le tandem Tegomass en concert. Ca ferait un sacré flop.

On s'est bien éclatés. La choré, c'était un grand porte nawak, mais c'était prévu. On nous avait demandé de l'improviser. Ah bah pour de l'impro, c'était de l'impro. On a tout fait au feeling, ça devait ressembler à rien, mais le public avait l'air content et nous aussi du coup. Les live, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux.

2 novembre 2003

Je crois que le Shounen Club m'aime, parce que j'y retourne encore. Mais pas tout seul, ni juste avec Tesshi ou Pi. Non, cette fois, c'est le groupe entier qui a été demandé. On doit y chanter « NewS nippon ». Et ça fait plaisir. Je sens qu'on va autant s'éclater que la première fois. Avec le temps qui a passé, on a fini par se dire que finalement, la décision de nous confier une chanson, c'était juste pour voir si on était capables de chanter ensemble, mais qu'en fait, rien n'était réellement prévu pour nous. Bah, au moins on fait autre chose que juste danser. Parce que malgré tout, même derrière Arashi, ça reste juste de la danse quoi. On a un peu l'impression que le reste de ce qu'on apprend sert à rien. Alors que là ben… on met en application quoi. Du coup, quand l'heure du show arrive, on cartonne. Le public est à fond dedans et chante en même temps que nous, comme s'il avait appris les paroles par cœur, alors que c'est seulement la deuxième fois. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient déjà tous là la première fois. C'est marrant comme idée. Moi, je suis exalté. Je me sens tellement bien sur scène, tellement à ma place, que j'en oublie les costumes pourris qu'ils nous font porter (encore une fois, j'ose même pas décrire, mais on y retrouve évidemment les éléments habituels : paillettes et couleurs flashy) et quand ça se termine, j'ai qu'une envie : recommencer encore et encore. C'est pour connaître ce genre d'émotion que je suis entré dans l'agence. Etre un Johnny's, c'est génial.

17 décembre 2003

On est dans la loge, à l'agence, lorsque Fujioka-san entre comme un ouragan en brandissant des magazines.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Pi, alarmé par son agitation manifeste.

- Au contraire ! Vous n'avez pas lu les magazines ?

On se regarde tous sans comprendre. De quoi il parle ?

- Vous savez, les magazines de nanas, on apparait dedans, mais on les lit pas, répond Nishikido.

- Ben vous devriez, vous seriez au courant comme ça.

- Mais au courant de quoi ? questionne Uchi.

- C'est vrai ça, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, renchérit Hiro.

Alors, il s'approche de la table et y étale Myojo, Junon, Potatoe et Wink-up… Avec tous la même couverture : nous revêtus des costumes vert pomme qu'on portait au dernier Shounen Club. Assortis du titre « NewS, la nouvelle révélation de la Johnny's Entertainment ». On se regarde, stupéfaits. NewS ? Comme dans la chanson ? C'est nous ça ? Visiblement, c'est la question qu'on se pose tous, parce que les autres ont l'air aussi ahuris que moi. Pi ouvre l'une des revues et on lit par-dessus son épaule « La Johnny's Entertainement a sorti de nulle part un nouveau groupe prometteur, les NewS. Le groupe, qui vient de débuter, fait une entrée fracassante dans le monde de la chanson, avec leur premier titre, « NewS nippon », bientôt disponible en single. ». Avec cette présentation, il y a une photo de chacun de nous, avec une fiche d'identité. Nom, date de naissance, taille, poids, couleur préférée… rien n'a été oublié. Les lectrices vont tout savoir de nous.

Le silence retombe. Je crois qu'on est à la fois surpris, choqués, hallucinés, inquiets, agacés… Trop d'émotions se succèdent. Enfin en moi du moins. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe. Aucun de nous n'a l'air de comprendre. Même pas Pi.

- Ano… sumimasen… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire au juste ? demande notre leader.

- J'étais aussi surpris que vous quand je l'ai découvert mais apparemment, ça signifie que vous venez de débuter.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Un cri unanime a franchi nos lèvres. Un cri unanime et stupéfait.

- C'est une blague ? On débute comme ça, à l'arrache, sans même être prévenus ? fait Nishikido, résumant bien ce que je pense et ce qu'on doit tous penser.

Nan, parce qu'un début comme ça, j'en ai jamais vu moi, c'est n'importe quoi. Tous les groupes qui nous ont précédés ont eu des débuts officiels, avec préparation mentale, batterie d'interviews, lives de ouf, shoots de folie et annonce officielle. Et nous, non seulement personne nous prévient, mais en plus on l'apprend en lisant des magazines. C'est pas un peu du foutage de gueule ? Si on débute, on a bien le droit d'être au courant nan ?

La première surprise passée, la colère prend la majeure partie d'entre nous et aucun ne pense « on vient de débuter, on est un groupe à part entière à partir d'aujourd'hui et plus seulement des backdansers ». On est surtout indignés de la façon dont les choses se passent. Nishikido et Uchi, les inséparables, menacent d'aller dire leur façon de penser à Johnny-san et il faut toute la diplomatie de Yamashita pour les en dissuader. La grogne gagne tout le monde et l'ambiance détendue qui régnait avant l'arrivée de Fujioka-san s'évanouit, lorsque soudain la voix de Tesshi s'élève.

- Hé, les gars, c'est quoi votre problème, sérieux ? On débute ! Notre carrière commence aujourd'hui ! Alors franchement, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout, de la manière dont c'est annoncé, quoi ! Votre réaction, là, c'est juste une fierté idiote ! Si vous commencez dans un si mauvais esprit, autant laisser tomber, on ira pas loin !

Le silence retombe dans la pièce après ce coup d'éclat de mon meilleur ami. Un silence ahuri, mais pas le même ahurissement que quelques minutes auparavant. On est juste stupéfaits que le membre le moins mature du groupe, qui fait souvent des caprices, soit capable d'un discours si vif, si adulte et surtout si vrai. C'est un discours que Pi aurait pu nous faire s'il avait été moins choqué par la nouvelle je pense. Et je me sens mal, parce que moi aussi, j'ai juste pensé à la façon dont nos débuts avaient été annoncés, pas à la finalité. C'est le plus jeune de la bande, qui, seul, a pensé à la réelle nouvelle du jour et même moi je le pensais pas capable de parler comme ça.

- Il a raison, les gars, rebondit Yamashita, apparemment revenu de sa surprise. On a autre chose à penser, maintenant que ça. On nous donne enfin notre chance, alors saisissons-la et faisons toujours de notre mieux.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaai !

Galvanisés par ses paroles et celles de Tesshi, on s'est tous exclamés en même temps.

Ca y est, Masa-chan, ce que tu voulais pour moi est en route. Nous débutons. Nous existons par nous-mêmes. Adieu GJ123, nous sommes NewS maintenant.


	15. NewS

_Je n'ai pas respecté la date réelle de sortie du single « NewS nippon » (7 novembre 2003), parce que je n'ai pas pu regarder le net au moment où j'écrivais le chapitre précédent. Là aussi, je m'en excuse auprès des fans._

**Chapitre 15**

**NewS**

22 décembre 2003

Inutile de dire qu'après cette journée mémorable, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Si j'ai cru un jour être occupé, je sais maintenant qu'en réalité, j'avais énooooormément de loisirs. Interviews à n'en plus finir (avec toujours les mêmes questions, sinon c'est pas marrant), shoots quotidiens pour tellement de magazines que je me souviens même pas lesquels… sans compter le boulot pour enregistrer « NewS nippon ». On s'imagine pas ce que ça fait d'enregistrer sa propre chanson, son premier single. On est tellement fiers, tellement heureux…

On a pas mal discuté dans le van qui nous emmenait vers le studio d'enregistrement. La première étape de notre journée marathon. Aucun de nous y avait jamais mis les pieds et du coup, on était tous aussi curieux qu'excités. En arrivant sur le parking, j'ai reçu un mail de Masa-chan. Il avait appris le début de NewS dans un magazine et il était très heureux pour nous et très fier de moi. Son mail m'a tellement touché, que j'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Massu, ça va ? me demande Hiro, jamais très loin de moi.

- Hai. Daijobu.

- T'es sûr ? Ca a pas l'air pourtant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionne Tesshi, que j'ai pas entendu arriver derrière.

- Ben je sais pas, justement, j'ai juste l'impression que Massu est triste.

- Je suis pas triste, me défends-je. J'ai juste reçu un mail de félicitations de Masa-chan.

- Ah…

L'exclamation a jailli de leurs deux bouches. Ouais, comme ils disent. Quand on sait ça, on sait tout. Quand on me connait assez du moins. Je range mon portable et me concentre. On a un boulot très important à faire et je peux pas me permettre d'être larmoyant ou je sais pas quoi.

On rentre dans le bâtiment et notre désormais manager (ça fait quand même vachement classe de se dire que maintenant on a un manager) nous indique la porte du studio qui nous est attribué. Si on peut dire une chose, c'est que c'est impressionnant. Devant nous quand on rentre, se trouve une gigantesque console informatique avec tellement de boutons, mannettes, leviers etc, que je me demande comment un gars tout seul peut suffire à la manœuvrer. Parce que je pense pas que le mec d'à côté, en costard cravate, s'y connaisse.

- Fujitaka-san ? fait Fujioka-san.

- Ah vous êtes là ! fait le type en costard. Irrashaimase ! Je suis Fujitaka, le responsable de ce studio.

- Konnichiwa. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, faisons-nous tous en nous inclinant.

Mon regard dépasse la console. Derrière une vitre, il y a une salle qui doit être insonorisée, avec des micros sur pieds placés en cercles, protégés par un genre de plaque. Contre les postillons ? Autour de moi, j'entend les gars pousser des exclamations stupéfaites en découvrant certainement la même chose que moi. Moi, je suis juste trop impressionné pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- On y va, les garçons ? fait finalement Fujitaka-san.

On acquiesce tous et on dépose nos affaires sur un banc situé derrière, qu'aucun de nous n'avait remarqué. Une fois qu'on est tous rentrés dans la salle, il referme la porte et une voix qui n'est pas la sienne nous parvient du haut-parleur placé dans un coin du plafond.

« Placez-vous chacun devant un micro, à un pas de distance. »

Un Johnny's c'est discipliné, ça fait ce qu'on lui dit, donc on s'exécute.

« Vous allez dire quelque chose chacun votre tour, que je teste les micros. »

C'est Pi qui commence en prononçant son nom. Trouvant que c'est une bonne idée, Uchi, placé à sa droite, fait de même et finalement on fait tout pareil. Sans surprise, Tesshi s'est mis à ma gauche et Hiro à ma droite. On est l'inséparable trio.

« Il y a un casque posé sur chaque micro. Mettez-le. »

J'arrive pas à croire qu'on y est. Pn va enfin enregistrer notre premier single. Je me demande comment se sont senti les Arashi quand ils ont enregistré « Arashi »… Excités ? Heureux ? Inquiets ? Tout à la fois ? Moi en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je me sens. J'ai le cœur qui bat à dix mille à l'heure au moins. Je met le casque et regarde les autres. On a tous l'air un peu idiot avec ce gros machin sur la tête (enfin sauf Yamashita qui a la classe. Il a toujours la classe ce mec d'ailleurs, je sais pas comment il fait), mais c'est pas grave.

« La musique va démarrer. A vous de jouer. »

Je sursaute quand la voix, qui sortait du haut-parleur il y a même pas une minute, se fait entendre directement dans mes oreilles. Et dans celles des autres par la même occasion. Effectivement, la musique démarre… mais si vite qu'on a pas le temps de réagir. Aucun de nous était prêt à chanter. La musique se coupe.

« On reprend. Tenez-vous prêts cette fois. »

Il y a de la lassitude dans la voix du technicien. Un peu comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire enregistrer des groupes pour la première fois. Lâchant mes réflexions, je me reconcentre très vite, car la musique est repartie du début. On commence le refrain… avant d'être obligés de s'arrêter trois phrases plus tard : Moriuchi est pris de hoquet. Ca fait rigoler tout le monde… sauf le technicien apparemment.

« Toi là, avec le hoquet, va boire pour le faire passer et reviens vite. »

- Hai, j'y… HIC… J'y vais. HIC, répond le pauvre en posant son casque. Gomen les… HIC… gars.

Il sort en vitesse et je me sens désolé pour lui. Du coup, on commence à discuter, mais Pi nous recadre tout de suite.

- Restez concentrés, sinon on ne s'en sortira pas.

- Hai.

Moriuchi tarde pas à revenir, reprend sa place après de nouvelles excuses à tout le monde et remet son casque. On est repartis. Le refrain passe bien. La voix de Yamashita, aussi posée et fluide que d'habitude, aussi. Deuxième couplet avec Uchi, Hiro, Keii-chan et Nishikido. Keii trébuche sur plusieurs mots, bafouille. La musique s'arrête à nouveau et Nishikido le foudroie du regard.

- J'ai pas fais exprès ! se défend le pauvre Koyama.

« On reprend du début. », fait le technicien, impitoyable.

On s'exécute et finalement, le passage en question passe nickel. Pi reprend sans le moindre accroc (ce gars-là est vraiment incroyable) et c'est le tour de mon groupe. J'inspire profondément. Allez, Taka, tu peux le faire. Go. Je commence à chanter avec Tesshi, Shige et Moriuchi, mais plus on avance dans le couplet, plus je sens ma voix dérailler dans les aigus sans que j'y puisse rien. Finalement, au bout du couplet, la musique s'arrête pour la quatrième fois.

« Toi, avec la coupe bizarre. (je me retourne. Une coupe bizarre, ça peut être que moi vu ma tignasse) Ouais toi. Tu peux faire attention à placer ta voix correctement ? »

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- Ha… Hai… Sumimasen…

Les autres me jettent un regard de compassion. Visiblement, ils m'en veulent pas, même si par ma faute on va encore devoir tout refaire du début. Enfin ils m'en veulent pas… sauf Nishikido qui me lance un regard noir. Il commence franchement à m'agacer celui-là. Il faut que quelqu'un lui fasse fermer sa grande gueule. J'explose.

- Sérieux, arrête de regarder les gens comme ça à la moindre erreur, Nishikido ! Toi aussi tu peux te gourer, t'es pas à l'abri, alors écrase !

Tesshi et Hiro me fixent en clignant des yeux, visiblement hallucinés de ma réplique. Ben oui, ils ont pas l'habitude de m'entendre hausser la voix.

- Mais MOI je me suis pas planté, contrairement à toi, Masuda, alors si quelqu'un doit la fermer, c'est plutôt toi.

- « Je », « moi », « moi », « je »… T'en as pas marre de penser qu'à toi ?

- Oh la, oh là, stop ! intervient Fujioka-san en entrant dans la pièce. On se calme, les gars. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que j'en ai ras le bol de voir ce crétin foudroyer les gens du regard dès qu'un truc lui plait pas !

- Pauvre petit, ricane ledit crétin.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, dit encore notre manager. Si vous avez des différends, vous les règlerez après. Là, vous avez du travail et le temps c'est de l'argent, surtout en studio. Compris ?

Seul le silence lui répond. C'est lui qui fait chier et c'est moi qui me fait engueuler avec, j'hallucine quoi.

- Nishikido-kun, Masuda-kun, c'est compris ? insiste Fujioka-san.

J'acquiesce du bout des lèvres. Il m'énerve ce type, mais il m'énerve… Bon allez Taka, zen. Tu verras ça après, c'est pas grave. J'inspire profondément et décide d'ignorer royalement mon… « ennemi » (il l'est pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'il m'agace à se croire supérieur aux autres). Fujioka-san sort, referme la porte et la voix du technicien résonne de nouveau dans nos oreilles.

« C'est reparti. Faites tous attention. »

On reprend donc. Refrain tous ensemble, couplet de Pi, couplet du groupe un (Uchi, Hiro, Nishikidiot et Keii-chan), de nouveau Pi et à notre tour. Cette fois, je suis bien concentré et ma voix passe normalement au milieu de celles des autres. Je me sens soulagé mais ne me déconcentre pas et on enchaîne tout jusqu'à la fin. Je me détends. On l'a fait ! Yattaaaaaaaaaaaa !

« Qui fait la deuxième voix ? », demande le technicien.

Tesshi lève timidement la main.

« Bien. On va t'enregistrer à part. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Il hoche la tête. Ses joues sont rouges comme s'il était gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, mais je sais, parce que je le connais, que c'est plutôt de la fierté. Il est heureux d'avoir tellement travaillé sa voix, qu'il a été choisi pour faire la seule seconde voix. Et il faut avouer qu'il y a de quoi. Je continue à fixer mon meilleur ami. Il a fermé les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer, les mains posées sur les gros écouteurs du casque. Il y a un silence pendant lequel je suppose qu'il entend juste la musique, puis sa voix s'élève seule dans le silence. Claire, pure, cristalline. Pour moi, sa voix sera toujours un miracle.

Quelques instants plus tard, il termine et je me retiens très fort pour pas l'applaudir.

« Revenez à côté. », demande le technicien.

On repose tous les casques et on s'exécute.

- Bon, écoutez le résultat sans la deuxième voix, fait l'homme assis devant la console.

Il a pas l'air de déborder de joie. A son ton, j'ai même l'impression qu'on s'est royalement plantés. Il lance l'enregistrement et l'arrête à la fin, avant de faire pivoter son siège pour nous faire face, mais c'est pas lui qui prend la parole.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? fait Fujitaka-san.

On hésite tous à s'exprimer. C'est… comment dire… une catastrophe. Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'on était trop concentrés ou quoi, mais on a l'impression, en nous écoutant, que c'est une corvée de chanter et/ou qu'on lit les paroles en même temps qu'on les chante. C'est plat, il y a pas d'âme, pas de vie, bref… je crois qu'on est bons pour tout recommencer.

- Il n'y a pas de vie, résume Yamashita.

- Exactement, acquiesce le directeur du studio. Cette chanson est censée être un hymne entraînant, quelque chose qui doit donner du punch, donner envie de danser. Là, on a l'impression que vous revenez d'un enterrement.

- Sumimasen, s'excuse notre leader en s'inclinant, imité de nous tous.

Ah oui, pas mal la comparaison, j'y avais pas pensé. Bon ben… y'a plus qu'à recommencer quoi.

- Souvenez-vous de votre joie pendant votre live et mettez-y le même coeur, nous conseille notre manager.

On acquiesce tous et on retourne dans le studio, avant de remettre les casques. Allez les gars, cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Il aura fallu presque trois heures pour arriver au résultat voulu par le directeur du studio. Quand on a écouté la bande finale, c'était bluffant. Même moi j'avais envie de danser en l'écoutant. C'est émouvant de l'entendre finie, cette chanson.

- Otsukaresama, fait Fujitaka-san.

On répond tous la même chose et on récupère nos affaires avant de suivre notre manager vers la sortie. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre le directeur s'adresser au technicien :

- Ils vont faire des étincelles, ces petits.

Malgré moi, je souris. J'espère qu'il a raison.

Pas le temps de souffler, on file à l'étape suivante : le studio photo où sera prise celle qui figurera sur la jaquette du single. Je commence à fatiguer et en plus, j'ai faim, j'entend mon estomac grogner. Hiro, assis à côté de moi (il a pris Tesshi de vitesse), a du l'entendre aussi, parce qu'il ouvre son sac et en sort un paquet de gâteaux, qu'il me tend discrètement.

- T'es sûr ? murmuré-je. Je veux pas te piquer ta bouffe.

- Sûr, sourit-il. T'inquiète.

- Wakatta. Arigato, dis-je en lui souriant.

Mon regard se pose sur l'emballage. C'est ceux que je préfère. Ceux qu'on trouve uniquement au combini à côté de l'agence. Coïncidence ? Peut-être mais je crois pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiro. Il regarde par la fenêtre, comme absorbé par la ville qui défile à mesure que le van avale les kilomètres, mais je suis pas dupe. Enfin pas totalement. J'ai bien remarqué à quel point il s'est rapproché de moi ces dernières semaines. Ce que je sais pas, c'est pourquoi. Enfin j'ai un doute mais je suis pas sûr et je voudrais pas conclure de travers. Le plus simple serait que je lui parle… mais je suis pas certain d'être prêt à entendre ce que j'entendrais peut-être. Pensif, j'ouvre le paquet et engloutis un biscuit sans même faire attention à son goût.

- Massu, ça va ? me demande mon ami, ses grands yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

- Hum ? Oh oui ça va.

- Tu pensais encore à lui, ne ?

- A lui ? relevé-je avant de comprendre. Ah non. Pour être franc, c'est à toi que je pensais.

La stupeur lui fait écarquiller les yeux et le rouge envahit ses joues. J'aurais pas du dire ça.

- A moi ? Pou… Pourquoi ? bafouille-t-il.

Normal qu'il pose la question après ça. Masuda Takahisa, le roi de la boulette.

- Pour rien.

- Demo…

- Allez, les gars, on descend, fait la voix de Fujioka-san.

Ouf. Safe. Voilà un manager qui tombe à pic.

- On en reparlera plus tard, dis-je en posant le paquet de biscuits à peine entamé sur les genoux de mon ami.

Je me lève, sors du van sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. En même temps, qu'est ce que j'ai été dire, sérieux… « on en reparlera plus tard »… Genre je vais lui dire « dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que t'es amoureux de moi, c'est vrai ? ». Ca fait super orgueilleux et en plus, je me fais sûrement des films. Reste à espérer qu'avec ce qui nous attend jusqu'à la fin de la journée, il va oublier. Je peux vraiment être crétin, des fois. L'air de rien (donc l'air absolument pas naturel), je rejoins les autres, la tête pleine de questions. Et si c'était vrai ? Si je me faisais pas du tout des films et qu'il m'aimait pour de bon, ça me ferait quoi ? Est ce que j'ai assez tourné la page Masa-chan pour envisager autre chose ? Pour envisager de sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un ? Pour sortir avec Hiro ? Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui au juste ?

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions par Tesshi, qui me flaque un coup de coude dans les côtes. Itai ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il est fou ou…

- Masuda-kun, ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas ? fait alors la voix de Fujioka-san.

Merde, j'ai rien entendu de ce qu'il racontait. Mens, Taka, mens.

- Si si, bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

- Hum, fait-il, pas vraiment convaincu. Donc, pour Masuda-kun, je répète : plusieurs genres de photos vont être prises et c'est moi qui choisirais celle qui sera sur la pochette du single, alors faites de votre mieux.

On acquiesce tous, mais je sens le regard d'Hiro sur moi. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de notre conversation avortée ou s'il m'a toujours regardé avec cette intensité, mais son regard semble me brûler et je me fais violence pour pas le croiser, sinon adieu ma concentration.

- Massu, t'es tout rouge, ça va pas ? s'inquiète Tesshi alors qu'on se dirige vers les vestiaires.

Merde, il manquait plus que ça…

- Si si, j'ai juste très chaud, mens-je.

- Normal, intervient Keii-chan, me sauvant la mise. Il faut super lourd. Je serais pas étonné qu'on ait un orage dans la journée.

Merci, Keii-chan, je t'adore !

- Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'on sera pas à l'extérieur, sinon on va se faire sacrément saucer, dit à son tour Shige.

La conversation dérivant sur un sujet bien moins dangereux (le temps), je me détends un peu. Je suis toujours pas fan des photos, parce que je me trouve une drôle de tête dessus et surtout moins beau et plus gros que les autres. Et je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais devoir me battre pour jamais me retrouver torse nu devant un objectif.

On rentre dans les vestiaires assez grands pour qu'on ait chacun un miroir et une tablette. Sur le haut de chaque miroir, un papier avec notre nom est scotché et à côté, il y a un portant avec tous les costumes prévus pour le shoot. Et quand je dis « tous », c'est qu'il y en a une bonne dizaine. J'ose même pas m'approcher des miens pour découvrir l'étendue des dégâts. Le seul qui me bousille les yeux, c'est une combinaison jaune citron. Désespéré, je regarde autour de moi. Apparemment on en a tous une. Rouge pour Pi, bleue pour Nishikidiot, rose pour tesshi (pourquoi c'est le seul qui a hérité de la « couleur fille » ?), violette pour Keii-chan, verte pour Shige. Je vois pas celles de Hiro, Uchi et Moriuchi, ils sont trop loins. Mais c'est quoi le trip des couleurs ? On est NewS, par l'Arc-en-ciel (d'ailleurs j'ai appris qu'il y a vraiment un groupe qui s'appelle comme ça mais qui n'est pas composé de Johnny's et ne fait pas du tout le même genre de musique que nous). Je croise les doigts pour que notre manager choisisse pas la photo où on portera ces trucs, sinon on aura l'air ridicules sur notre premier single et je veux pas. Yada !

Une fois coiffés et maquillés, on est priés d'enfiler la fameuse combinaison. C'est moche et flashy, mais je vais éviter de me plaindre, parce qu'au moins, c'est pas moulant et je suis pas torse nu. Tesshi a pas l'air embêté par sa « couleur fille » vu comment il rigole avec Keii-chan. Je tourne la tête quand des « taches » de couleur apparaissent dans mon champ de vision : ah tiens Uchi est en orange, Moriuchi en vert clair et Hiro… Woh flashant le bleu turquoise, on risque pas de le louper sur la photo. Le pauvre. On se dirige tous vers le studio pour la première série de photos. On nous fait prendre des poses totalement ridicules et absolument pas naturelles. Je me sens con, mais je souris puisqu'il faut. Bref, après dix minutes, on est priés d'aller se changer et je découvre sur mon portant la couleur de la tenue numéro deux. Ben c'est ce qui s'appelle passer d'un extrême à l'autre : de la couleur flashy au bête noir et blanc. Un t-shirt blanc tout simple, un pantalon gris foncé, des baskets et un gilet sans manches noirs. C'est presque déprimant, mais au moins c'est presque classe et on a tous la même chose cette fois. Y'a juste Pi qui a des petites chaînes chromées en plus sur son gilet. Quand on est tous prêts, on y retourne et le photographe nous fait ranger en V, avec Pi à la pointe. Du coup, vers la gauche en partant de lui on a Uchi, Nishikidiot, moi et Tesshi. De l'autre côté il y a Keii-chan, Shige, Hiro et Moriuchi. J'ai pas le bol, quand même d'avoir le crétin imbu de lui-même juste à côté de moi. J'aurais préféré avoir Hiro. Depuis l'autre côté, d'ailleurs, il me lance des regards, je le sens même si je regarde l'objectif (que par conséquent lui ne regarde pas puisque c'est moi qu'il regarde). Mon « on en parlera plus tard » doit lui trotter dans la tête. Quelle idée de dire ça franchement… Il va sûrement me bondir dessus dès la fin du shoot vu qu'on sera « plus tard » et je sais absolument pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. C'est la loose.

Quand cette série de photos est prise, on repart dans les vestiaires et la comédie se poursuit jusqu'à ce que la dernière tenue, presque totalement blanche, y soit passée. Ouf, enfin fini. Le photographe nous remercie, nous aussi et on retourne s'habiller. Dans les vestiaires, je sens à plusieurs reprises que Hiro veut venir me parler, mais Tesshi est en mode moulin à paroles et j'avoue ne l'écouter que d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'il commente l'après-midi avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérise. C'est pas que j'aime pas l'entendre piapiater ou qu'il me soule, mais là, j'ai deux préoccupations plus importantes : l'émission de ce soir où on va devoir se présenter, parler de nous, du groupe, de la chanson et la chanter… et ma future conversation avec Hiro. Et je dois dire que c'est cette dernière qui me tracasse le plus. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le van reprend la route vers l'agence. On va avoir trois heures de répit avant l'émission. Tant mieux, je suis crevé et j'ai faim, parce que le micro repas avalé en vitesse sur un coin de table en début d'aprèm, ça cale pas une table bancale si vous voulez tout savoir. A peine assis, Hiro, qui a de nouveau pris Tesshi de vitesse (« j'en ai marre, je peux plus me mettre à côté de Massubidou, t'es chiant. Bah je vais voir Keii-chan, voilà »), lance les hostilités.

- Ne, Massu… on est « plus tard » là nan ? chuchote-t-il.

Voilà qu'est ce que je disais. Je savais qu'il dirait ça. Je hoche la tête.

- Alors tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu… pensais à moi tout à l'heure N

J'aimerais bien. Le problème, c'est que j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Enfin plutôt, je sais pas l'expliquer. Vaut mieux procéder autrement pour vérifier ce que je soupçonne.

- Tu me regarde beaucoup en ce moment, remarqué-je « innocemment ».

- Ah bon ? fait-il mine de s'étonner alors qu'il est soudain devenu tout rouge.

- Hum. Et c'est pas la première fois que t'as dans ton sac ma boisson ou mes gâteaux préférés.

- Ben… Ben on est amis… bafouille-t-il.

- Et c'est parce qu'on est amis que t'essaye de battre Tesshi à la course à chaque fois qu'on doit s'assoir quelque part ?

Là, c'est peut-être un peu trop. Le pauvre a l'air au supplice et la rougeur de ses joues s'est accentuée. Je crois que mes soupçons sont fondés, mais je voudrais qu'il le confirme lui-même. Je sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais j'ai envie qu'il confirme.

- Anooo… pas… exactement…

Je fais celui qui a pas capté.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… hésite-t-il.

Il s'agite sur son siège. Il voulait cette conversation, mais là, je crois qu'il a juste envie de fuir. Sauf qu'il peut pas vu qu'on roule. Allez, Hiro, je peux pas le dire à ta place…

- Tu sais, je… Enfin… balbutie-t-il.

Je l'encourage d'un sourire… qui semble lui faire encore plus perdre ses moyens. On est bien embarqués tiens… Soudain, je sursaute. Il a pris ma main sans crier gare et la serre un peu dans la sienne. Rien que ce geste veut tout dire.

- Tu ferais mieux de dire ce que j'ai déjà compris, tu sais.

- He ?

Son regard, qui m'avait quitté, se repose sur moi, ahuri. Son innocence me touche. Il a l'air sincèrement surpris que je l'ai grillé. Trop chou.

Du menton, je désigne nos mains aux doigts entrelacés et il retire aussitôt la sienne, avant de l'enfouir vivement entre ses cuisses, le regard sur le sol et plus rouge que jamais.

- Baka… dis-je gentiment en lui caressant la joue. Si je t'ai laissé faire, c'est que ça me dérangeait pas.

- He ?

Deuxième regard ahuri. Trop mignon. De moi-même, je dégage sa main en prenant son poignet et la reprend dans la mienne, déclenchant un troisième regard ahuri. J'ai dis qu'il était trop mignon ?

- Je… murmure-t-il. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Onegai…

Il a pas réussi à le dire finalement, mais sa proposition est un aveu. Et maintenant que je l'ai provoqué, je sais plus quoi répondre. Les interrogations qui me tournaient dans la tête en début d'aprèm reviennent me hanter, mais j'ai aucune réponse et pourtant, maintenant qu'il a posé la question, il faut bien que je dise un truc.

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, mais je sais pas si ça deviendra de l'amour un jour et je veux pas que tu souffre par ma faute.

- Ca me va. De l'affection c'est déjà bien et je ferais en sorte que tu tombe amoureux de moi.

- Alors d'accord.

Il me sourit, d'un air si heureux qu'il m'éblouit presque. Remarque, sortir de nouveau avec quelqu'un est le meilleur moyen de tourner définitivement la page Masa-chan. Et j'aime vraiment beaucoup Hiro. J'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer avec lui, alors que c'était impossible avec Tesshi quand il m'aimait (heureusement que c'est plus le cas). Le van nous dépose et notre manager nous relâche en insistant lourdement sur l'heure à laquelle on doit être de retour.

- Ouais ben on a pigé, on est pas des débiles non plus, grogne toujours aussi aimablement Nishikidiot.

Je me demande vraiment s'il sait parler sans râler/grogner/aboyer (ne rayer aucune mention). Je hausse les épaules, me désintéressant de son cas, surtout qu'il s'est déjà barré de son côté et me tourne vers mon désormais petit ami (ça fait bizarre de dire ça).

- J'habite pas loin, tu veux venir ?

- Honto ?

Dingue comme il a l'air heureux pour un truc aussi anodin. Trop chou. Du coup on va chez moi. Ma mère est partie dans un onsen avec une amie, du coup on est tout seuls, alors j'improvise un truc à manger… en le prévenant que ça risque d'être très moyennement comestible vu que je suis un peu très nul en cuisine, mais ça a pas l'air de le déranger. Finalement, on retourne à l'agence pour la dernière partie de la journée. Ca va être amusant et tout le monde a l'air du même avis. Au moment d'aller sur scène, Hiro s'attarde un peu et je l'attend, croyant qu'il a oublié un truc, mais je découvre que c'était une ruse quand il me vole un baiser en rougissant. En temps normal, j'aurais protesté, je l'aurais peut-être même repoussé… mais une sensation étrange est née dans mon estomac. Comme des papillons. Et j'avais plus ressenti ça… depuis que j'étais tombé amoureux de Masa-chan.


	16. Rechute

29 décembre 2003

Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement une semaine que je sors officiellement avec Hiro et mon soupirant reste planté comme un piquet. Je veux dire qu'il s'est encore rien passé de plus que le baiser qu'il m'a volé le soir même. Et quand je dis rien, c'est absolument rien. C'est à peine s'il ose me prendre la main quand on est seuls. Je commence à me demander si je suis intimidant ou quoi. Il me semble pas pourtant. Mais j'ose pas le brusquer, alors autant dire qu'on est pas rendus.

Notre premier Countdown en tant que NewS est dans deux jours et on est tous super excités. Par contre, j'ai jamais autant vu ma tête et sur tous les supports possibles : posters, tissus, photos, t-shirts, uchiwas, badges, porte-clés, unes de magazines… ça donne le vertige, c'est flippant… et ça commence à être un peu écœurant. Trop de moi tue le moi. Enfin de mon point de vue. Nishikidiot, ça doit lui faire plaisir de se voir partout. Bref… Dans notre marathon promotionnel, on a enfin une journée off. Je sais que la plupart des membres vont tranquillement buller chez eux, mais j'ai d'autres projets. Ou plutôt j'ai pris une décision : je vais aller voir Masa-chan à l'hôpital. J'y suis pas allé une seule fois depuis notre rupture. C'est aussi lâche que dégueulasse, je sais, mais tant que j'avais pas remonté la pente, c'était infaisable, je me serais effondré. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir lui faire face sereinement. Du moins j'espère.

Dans le bus qui m'emmène là-bas, je me dis que j'aurais du demander à Hiro de m'accompagner. En renfort moral. Au cas où je m'effondre quand même. Mais je suis tout seul et du coup, je flippe. Si j'ai pas autant tourné la page que je pensais et qu'ne le voyant… Non non Taka, calmes-toi. J'inspire profondément, frappe et l'entend dire « entrez ». Cette fois, je peux plus reculer. Je fais coulisser la porte et pénètre dans la chambre. Cette même chambre où il m'a largué.

- Taka-chan ? fait-il, stupéfait.

Cette voix… comme elle m'a manqué. Et le sourire lumineux qui apparait sur son visage en me voyant aussi, même si ça me serre la gorge.

- Je suis content de te voir. Viens, approche-toi. Désolé, je ne peux pas me lever pour le moment.

- Comment tu te sens ? Il y a du mieux ?

- Ca dépend des jours. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais je garde espoir et courage. Mais parlons plutôt de toi. Comment ça se passe avec les NewS ? Tu t'amuse ? J'ai lu ta première interview, je suis fier de toi.

Je souris de son empressement. C'est tout lui ça. Je m'assois sur la chaise, près de son lit ? J'avais oublié la beauté particulière de son visage.

- Raconte-moi. Je veux tout savoir, me presse-t-il.

Alors, les yeux rivés sur lui avec autant de fascination qu'avant, je lui raconte les moindres détails. Il s'esclaffe à plusieurs reprises, affiche parfois un air réprobateur ou un sourire réjouit. Toutes ces mimiques, je les connais par cœur et je sens au fond de moi qu'il en faudrait vraiment très peu pour retomber amoureux de lui. Je sens qu'un simple « reviens » suffirait à me ramener à lui. Mais il le dira pas, puisque c'est lui qui m'a poussé à m'envoler loin de lui… et ça me fait quelque chose. Ca devrait pas vu que j'essaye de construire une histoire avec Hiro. J'aurais pas du venir, je le savais. C'était trop tôt, j'ai préjugé de mes forces. Aucune de mes blessures n'est vraiment cicatrisée. Je suis pas encore assez solide. La preuve ? Les larmes qui me brûlent les yeux.

- Taka-chan, pourquoi tu pleure ? me demande-t-il doucement en essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui coulent malgré moi.

Je répond pas. Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire de toute façon ? « Je pensais t'avoir oublié mais en fait non » ? Non, je peux pas dire ça. Et puis j'ai Hiro maintenant, c'est méchant pour lui. Je me sens mal. J'aurais pas du venir, c'est une certitude. Les larmes dévalant mes joues en torrent, je bredouille un « jaa ne » et m'enfuis lâchement en courant. Pauvre Masa-chan, il doit rien comprendre à ce qui se passe, mais je pouvais pas lui expliquer. Je suis perdu. Totalement perdu. Une fois dehors, je sors mon portable de ma poche et fais le numéro de Hiro.

- Hi… ro… hoqueté-je quand il décroche.

- Massu ? fait sa voix stupéfaite. Tu pleure ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai… fais une… bê… tise…

- Comment ça ? Quelle bêtise ?

Mais les sanglots me submergent et redoublent, me rendant incapable de parler, ce qui le panique encore plus.

- Tu es chez toi ?

Perdu, je commence par secouer la tête, avant de me souvenir qu'il me voit pas.

- N… Non… murmuré-je, si bas que je me demande s'il a entendu.

- Où alors ?

Ah bah si il a entendu.

- A… Aiiku Hospi… tal…

- Aiiku Hospital ? Qu'est ce que tu f… Bon, bouge pas d'où tu es, j'arrive !

Il raccroche et je m'écroule à genoux, secoué de sanglots que j'arrive pas à contrôler. Je me sens tellement mal. Le trou béant que je pensais refermé s'est rouvert et saigne de plus belle dans ma poitrine. Hiro, NewS… tout mon bonheur tout neuf vient de voler en éclats comme un fragile verre en cristal. Et d'ailleurs c'est comme ça que je me sens : fragile comme du cristal. Est-ce que j'arriverais à être heureux à nouveau ? Là, ça me semble impossible.

Je sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, quand je sens des bras se refermer sur moi. Déduisant qu'il s'agissait de Hiro, je me jette à son cou et me remet à sangloter sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mes larmes dévalent mes joues à torrent, trempent son t-shirt et je suis même pas capable de lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Le temps pase, mais il me brusque pas, il m'assomme pas de questions, il me laisse me calmer tout seul, en caressant juste ma nuque et en déposant des petits baisers dans mes cheveux. Il aura fallu que je pleure pour qu'il se bouge…

Finalement, j'ai du me vider de toute mon eau, parce que les larmes s'arrêtent de couler et je reste à hoqueter bêtement.

- Viens, on va s'assoir, me dit-il gentiment.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me pilote vers le parc tout proche où on prend place sur un banc inoccupé.

- Maintenant tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état et pourquoi près d'un hôpital ?

- C'est… lié.

- Comment ça ? Tu es malade ?

Je secoue la tête, mais j'hésite à lui dire la vérité. Est-ce qu'il va pas prendre ça pour une trahison ? Tant pis, il a le droit de savoir.

- Je… suis allé… voir Masa-chan.

- Ah.

Juste ça. C'est sa seule réaction. Il doit être déçu et j'ose pas le regarder pour voir ce qu'il y a au fond de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi t'y es allé ? C'était évident que t'étais pas encore assez remis pour ça.

He ? il es pas fâché ?

- Tu m'en… veux pas ?

- Baka… Je t'en veux pas d'y être allé, c'est ton ex, mais je comprend que tu puisses pas couper tout lien avec lui vu le temps que vous avez passé ensemble. Ce que j'aime pas, par contre, c'est te voir dans cet état. Et vu ta sensibilité, c'était sûr que le voir allait…

- Non c'est… pas ça… hoqueté-je, lui coupant la parole.

- Ah non ?

- Enfin… pas que.

- Quoi d'autre alors ? demande-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Je… crois que… je l'ai pas… autant oublié… que je… croyais… avoué-je, piteux.

- Tu l'aime encore ? c'est pour ça que t'es si bouleversé ?

- Un peu…

Il y a un silence. Cette fois, c'est fini, je vais me retrouver tout seul. Et je l'aurais pas volé.

- So ka.

- Gomen nasai… m'excusé-je en m'inclinant.

Je me sens minable de trahir ses sentiments aors qu'ils sont sincères. Pardon Hiro, je suis trop nul…

- Tant pis, je vais pas me laisser écarter par un souvenir, un fantôme de relation, décrète-t-il soudain. Je vais me battre pour qu'il y ait plus que moi dans ton cœur.

He ? Il me fixe d'un air décidé, en m'attrapant par les épaules. Je l'ai jamais vu si sûr de lui, ça fait bizarre.

- T'entend, Massu ? Je vais me battre !

Il me laisse pas tomber ? Il veut encore de moi alors que je viens de lui dire que mes sentiments pour Masa-chan sont pas tout à fait morts ? Je dois être en train de rêver.

- Ha… Hai.

- On va chez moi.

J'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'entraîne. Du coup, sûr de lui, décisif, volontaire, il a l'air… viril. C'est dingue parce que je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il y a encore dix minutes, c'était le Hiro un peu nounours que je connais depuis longtemps et maintenant… woh. Et bizarrement, ça me plait. Les joues rouges d'avoir pensé ça, je serre sa main et le suis sans rien dire. Je suis encore jamais allé chez lui, ça m'intimide un peu. Mais en même temps, je tiens sûrement une occasion de me rapprocher de lui.

Vingt minutes de bus plus tard, pendant lesquelles il a pas lâché ma main (des fois que je m'envole), on descend, puis une fois à l'immeuble où il vit, on monte à son appart' (enfin celui de ses parents) et, à peine déchaussé, il m'emmène à sa chambre. Je sais pas à quoi m'attendre en fait et ça mangoisse un peu, même si je sais qu'il me fera aucun mal.

- Anooo… et maintenant ? demandé-je dans un souffle.

Sans que rien le laisse deviner, il fond sur mes lèvres comme un affamé. Son baiser (le premier réel) est possessif, exigeant. J'ai l'impression que, en m'embrassant comme ça, il veut me faire oublier tous ceux que j'ai reçus jusqu'ici. Et ça marche plus ou moins, parce que Masa-chan m'a jamais embrassé comme ça, avec cette urgence, cette fougue… et ça aussi ça me plait. Plus les minutes passent, plus ma vision de lui est en train de changer. Il a beau être plus jeune que moi (il a le même âge que Tesshi à neuf mois près), là, il fait tellement… mâle… que je me sens tout chose. Je lui répond de mon mieux et nos langues jouent l'une contre l'autre, mais la sienne a une dextérité surprenante. Pourtant, je suis prêt à parier que je suis son premier copain. A bout de souffle, je m'écarte légèrement.

- Woh… Où t'as appris à embrasser comme ça ? demandé-je, haletant.

- Nulle part. t'es le premier que j'embrasse, répond-il, désarmant de naturel.

- Et ben t'es doué.

Il vire au rouge cerise. Trop mignon. Hiro est un contraste vivant : mâle et viril à un moment, timide et craquant la minute d'après. J'adore. Pour le taquiner et le plaisir de voir ses joues se colorer, je lance :

- tu sais que t'étais très sexy, décidé comme tu l'étais tout à l'heure ?

Gagné, il devient carrément cramoisi. A-do-rable.

- Ah… Ah bon ?

Et il bafouille en plus. Je souris.

- J'adore quand tu rougis.

- He ? Ca veut dire que t'as dis ça exprès ?

- Un peu, fais-je dans un sourire contris.

Quelques secondes passent, puis il répond :

- Pas grave. Au moins tu souris maintenant. Je préfère.

Je me blottis contre lui. J'ai besoin de contact et il semble le comprendre car il m'enlace.

- Arigato, murmuré-je en posant la tête sur son épaule.

- De quoi tu me remercie ? s'étonne-t-il.

- D'être là.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, baka. Pas besoin de me remercier pour ça.

C'est la première fois qu'il le dit depuis qu'on est ensemble. Et je sais même pas s'il s'en est rendu compte tellement c'est sorti naturellement dans sa phrase.

- Tu veux te reposer un peu ? je crois que t'en as besoin après toutes ces émotions.

Maintenant qu'il en parle, c'est vrai que je me sens à plat. Comme si toutes les larmes que j'avais versées m'avaient vidé de mon énergie.

- Hai…

- Alors prend mon lit.

Je m'allonge sans protester et je le sens remonter la couette sur moi.

- Tu t'en vas pas, ne ? demandé-je comme un enfant effrayé.

- Non, je reste avec toi, t'inquiète pas.

- Hum.

Je prends sa main pour me rassurer et ferme les yeux, me laissant emporter par le sommeil.

A mon réveil, je sais plus où je suis. Le cadre, autour de moi, me dit rien et je suis tout seul. Il me faut un moment pour me souvenir des derniers évènements.

- Hiro ? appellé-je comme un gosse qui appelle sa mère.

Il arrive presque immédiatement, preuve qu'il devait pas être bien loin.

- Nani ?

- Betsuni. Je me demandais où tu étais.

- A la salle de bain. Tu te sens mieux ?

Pas vraiment et je crois que ce sera pas le cas avant un bon moment, mais il est tellement gentil, que je veux pas l'inquiéter plus.

- Hai.

- Tu as faim ou soif ?

- Un peu.

- Alors viens.

De nouveau, il s'empare de ma main avec autorité. Elle est très légèrement plus petite que la mienne, mais plus forte aussi. Il a de vraies mains de mec. Pendant qu'il sort de quoi grignoter des placards, je m'assois sous le kotatsu. Il y fait bon, c'est agréable cette chaleur.

- Tu te rend compte qu'on a rien fait pour noël ? dis-je doucement pour changer de sujet.

- … Je sais. Désolé, je savais pas où t'emmener en fait.

- N'importe où aurait fait l'affaire, du moment qu'on était ensemble…

- Sumimasen. On se rattrapera. Yakusoku.

Il dépose sur la table du jus d'orange, du lait et gâteaux (ceux que je préfère, encore une fois. A croire qu'il en a toute une réserve), puis s'assoit à son tour et reprend la parole.

- Faut que je te parle d'un truc.

- Gnagni ? fais-je, la bouche pleine.

Du revers de la main, il retire les miettes que j'ai autour de la bouche et reprend :

- Pi m'a demandé de te parler, mais je sais pas comment te dire ça.

J'avale ma bouchée, la fais passer avec une gorgée de jus de fruits et le fixe.

- Tu m'inquiète là. C'est si grave que ça ?

- Pour nous non, mais toi… je sais pas comment tu vas le prendre…

Oh oh… Je crains le pire…

- Vas-y, je suis prêt à tout là, dis-je, tendu.

- , dit-il, si vite que je comprends rien.

- Ano… tu peux ralentir ? J'ai rien pigé.

Je demande, mais vu son agitation et la façon dont il a expédié ça, je sais que je vais pas aimer. Rien que le fait que Pi lui ait demandé de préparer le terrain est mauvais signe.

- Pour le shoot de demain on sera tous torse nu, répète-t-il plus lentement.

A ces mots, je blêmis. Non… Pas ça… je vous en prie, faites que j'ai mal entendu et qu'il ait pas dis ce que je crois qu'il a dit…

Me voyant pâlir, Hiro s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Pi, Tesshi, Keii-chan et moi, on a essayé de faire changer le photographe d'avis, je te jure, mais il a rien voulu savoir. Il dit qu'il en faut au moins une.

C'est un cauchemar… C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller… Ca peut pas m'arriver. Pas ça… Je peux pas… Je veux pas que tout le monde voit que je suis gros…

- Massu, du calme. C'est juste une petite photo de rien du tout. Après tu pourras te rhabiller.

- Pour vous c'est une photo de rien du tout… Je peux pas, Hiro. Je peux pas. M'oblige pas à faire ça… Onegai… Je le supporterais pas…

- Tu devais bien te douter que ça finirait par arriver, ne, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Calmes-toi… Je peux te voir ?

- Non !

Ma réponse a fusé, catégorique et dans un réflexe dicté par l'habitude, je tiens fermement mon haut vert pomme très large sur moi.

- Je suis ton copain et je t'aime. Onegai, juste un petit coup d'œil.

- Non, refusé-je à nouveau.

Je peux pas. Je crois que toute ma vie, j'entendrais Hayama-kun me traiter de gros lard.

- Massu…

Son ton est ferme, réprobateur, un brin autoritaire et son aura, presque intimidante. Vaincu, je lâche mon t-shirt et le laisse le remonter jusqu'à mes aisselles. Je sens son regard me parcourir et j'ai honte, alors je me dépêche de le remettre en place.

- Massu, tu es mince. T'as même pas un poil de graisse, rien que du muscle. C'est dans ta tête, ça. Uniquement dans ta tête. Faut que t'arrête de te torturer avec des complexes qui ont pas de raison d'exister.

Je réponds rien. Il a beau dire, je sais ce que je vois quand il arrive que je me vois dans la glace : un visage bouffi et banal, un corps difforme. Je me dis souvent que je suis effectivement une erreur de casting qui a, par miracle, un petit talent en danse, mais c'est tout. Quand je suis à côté des autres, j'ai honte de moi. Mais vu que personne semble partager mon point de vue, je vais garder ma souffrance pour moi à partir de maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'on exigera de moi désormais, je le ferais sans me plaindre en enfouissant mon mal être au plus profond de moi.


	17. Nouvelles en cascade

Le shoot du lendemain a été u vrai calvaire, une torture mentale. Parce que le photographe, voyant que personne protestait (vu que je m'étais juré de plus le faire), s'est éclaté. Je le soupçonne même d'avoir totalement pris son pied. Les autres ont passé chaque pause à me demander si ça allait et moi à mentir bravement : oui ça allait Non je n'étais pas gêné oui j'étais prêt à continuer… Alors qu'en fait je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. En plus, j'avais l'impression que le mec me mitraillait au lieu de nous prendre tous les neuf, mais je suis sûrement un peu parano aussi. Et comme si c'était pas suffisant, ils nous ont trempés pour faire genre qu'on était sous la pluie. Résultat, au bout de dix minutes, je grelottait, mais il a fallu prendre l'air lointain et surtout « soyez sexy ». Il en a de bonnes, le mec.. Avoir l'air sexy quand on ressemble à un bibendum et qu'on se déteste c'est un peu dur. Et pour rien arranger, Nishikidiot me regardait d'un air moqueur entre chaque cliché. J'avais juste envie de me planquer dans un trou et de plus jamais en sortir.

Enfin mon supplice est fini pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, j'ai un truc dur à faire en rentrant : annoncer à ma mère que j'ai décidé de laisser tomber mes études pour me consacrer à NewS. Je sais pas comment lui dire en fait. Si on était occidentaux, ce serait plus facile, parce qu'apparemment, ils sont moins attachés à la réussite scolaire que les japonais, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je vais galérer. Du coup, je suis tellement pris par mes pensées, que j'entends pas Tesshi s'approcher.

- Bah tu vas pas à la douche, Massu ? fait sa voix cristalline.

Je sursaute.

- He ?

- Bah comme t'as pas arrêté de trembler pendant le shoot, je pensais que tu allais te précipiter sous la douche.

- Ah. Oui j'y vais.

Décidément, Hiro et lui ont l'œil à tout en ce qui me concerne. Et je dois être encore plus transparent que je croyais. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours froid, je me grouille donc d'y aller. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou, je me sens revivre et du coup, je m'éternise un peu. Sûrement trop même, parce que soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, la voix de mon copain dire « T'as fini, Massu ? On va y all… » et puis plus rien. Etonné, je rouvre les yeux et croise son regard. Il est en train de me fixer de la tête aux pieds, bouche bée. Je sais, c'est pas beau à voir, pas la peine de me le dire. Je me grouille d'attraper ma serviette , m'en couvre le plus rapidement possible et m'enfuis presque vers les vestiaires en manquant m'étaler sur le carrelage parce que mes pieds sont mouillés. Mais je me taule pas, l'honneur est plus ou moins sauf. Je suis déjà mort de honte qu'il m'ait vu nu, pas la peine d'en rajouter. En me rejoignant, il fait aucun commentaire sur ma réaction et ça me soulage. Une fois rhabillé, je prends mes affaires et rejoint les autres. Tout le monde a l'air emballé par la sa séance qu'on vient de finir, surtout Tesshi qui piapiate comme à son habitude. Hiro dit rien, lui, mais son regard posé sur moi est inquiet. Je lui dédie ce que j'ai baptisé un « sourire commercial » (c'est un dire qu'on dirait un sourire naturel mais qu'en fait il est forcé) et fait le signe que tout va bien. Je sais pas s'il est dupe, parce que je suis pas très bon acteur et qu'en plus il commence à bien me connaître, mais je me suis juré de faire comme si tout se passait impec quelles que que soient les circonstances.

Dans le van, il me prend dans la main et entrelace nos doigts. Je sais qu'il cherche à me rassurer et je lui en suis reconnaissant, même si là, ça marche pas. Depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital, il me porte presque à bout de bras en permanence, comme si je pouvais m'effondrer à tout moment, ce qui est pas si loin de la vérité. Il est si fort et en même temps si tendre…

Le retour à l'agence est plus rapide que je pensais. Du coup, c'est sur le chemin de la maison que je réfléchis à comment aborder le sujet épineux avec ma mère. J'ai gentiment refusé qu'Hiro, mis au courant de mon « problème », m'accompagne. C'est quelque chose que je dois régler seul. J'inspire en ouvrant la porte. On dirait que je me prépare à une bataille. Alors que l'« ennemi », c'est juste ma mère.

- Tadaima ! fais-je.

- Oh, Taka ! Okaeri, mon cœur, fait-elle en sortant de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle a de la farine sur le nez et dans les cheveux. Elle doit être en train de faire un gâteau.

- La séance photo s'est bien passée ?

- Ca va.

Elle sait rien de mon complexe et j'ai aucune intention de lui dire, parce qu'elle réagirait comme tous les autres. Donc je mens. Encore.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté, note-t-elle.

Bon bon bon, ne pas dériver du sujet prévu, sinon je vais pas m'en sortir.

- 'Kaa-chan, il faut que je te parle. Tu as un moment ?

- Bien sûr, trésor. De quoi veux-tu parler ? répond-elle d'un air étonné.

Evidemment, elle a pas l'habitude que je lui dise ce genre de truc. Je me déchausse et l'entraîne dans le salon.

- Tu es bien sérieux, finit-elle par dire vu que je dis rien. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ano… En fait je… (bon ben j'ai pas de formulation, alors j'y vais à l'arrache, tant pis) J'ai décidé d'arrêter mes études pour me consacrer à NewS

Heu… Ok, vu son air choqué, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop à l'arrache.

- 'Kaa-chan ? Daijobu ?

- Arrêter tes études ? Mais mon nounours, tu es sûr de toi ?

- Maintenant qu'on a débuté, j'aurais plus le temps de faire des devoirs etc.

- Mais Taka... si ça ne marche pas avec NewS ? Si le groupe ne fonctionne pas et que Johnny-san le dissout, que feras-tu ?

- Tu crois pas qu'on puisse y arriver ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, trésors... Mais c'est une possibilité réemme et si tu n'as rien derrière... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Je me lève et l'embrasse sur le front.

- Il faut pas. Je sais ce que je fais, je t'assure. Et j'ai besoin de ton soutien, 'kaa-chan.

- Tu l'as, mon nounours, demo...

- Onegai,'kaa-chan, fais-moi confiance. Et puis est ce que tu me répète pa tout le temps que c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend ?

- Si...

- Si je tombe, je me relèverais et voià. Tout ira bien.

Evidemment, le risque quelle a avancé existe bien, mais je crois en nous. Et puis on a Pi avec nous. Le talentueux et charismatique Pi. Alors ça devrait aller. Ca va marcher, j'en suis sûr.

Pour changer de sujet et lui retirer cet air soucieux, je lui souris (un vrai sourire, ce qui est rare en ce moment).

- Tu faisais de la pâtisserie pour ta réunion ? Je peux t'aider ?

- He ? Oh ce n'est pas la peine, mon nounours. Va te reposer, tu dois être fatigué.

- Iie. Daijobu. Je vais t'aider.

Elle me sourit et me serre contre elle.

- Tu es le meilleur fils qu'une mère puisse avoir.

J'aime qu'elle me dise ça. Ca me rassure un peu. Et ça me prouve une fois de plus que ma mère est un ange et qu'avoir peur de sa réaction, c'est con. Je remonte mes manches et la suis dans la cuisine. Elle fait ça pour la réunion mensuelle des mères du quartier et je lui donne toujours un coup de main quand j'ai le temps.

Trois gâteaux plus tard, je m'affale sur mon lit, le nez dans l'oreiller. Je suis claqué... et le Countdown, notre premier en tant que NewS, est pour demain. On va pas arrêter de la journée, on va être morts. Mais je crois que ça en vaudra la peine.

31 décembre 2003

Quand mon réveil sonne à sept heures, j'ai juste envie de l'éteindre et de me rendormir. Je me suis mis au lit à vingt-deux heures trente (ce qui arrive jamais), j'ai donc dormi plus de huit heures et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de pas m'être couché plus de deux heures. Bref, je suis totalement cassé et en plus, on démarre la journée avec une réunion. Une réunion à huit heures du mat'... Il est dingue notre manager. Je me traîne sous la douche, puis m'affale dans la cuisine, le front sur la table. J'ai une de ces envies de continuer ma nuit... Mais je peux pas.

- A ce point ? rigole ma mère.

- T'as pas idée, fais-je en bâillant.

Elle dépose le repas devant moi, s'assoit et pose le menton sur ses poings en me regardant d'un air attendri.

- Nani ? fais-je en arrêtant la course de mes baguettes pleines de riz à mi chemin de ma bouche.

- Je serais là ce soir.

- He ?

- Dans le public du concert. Je serais là pour t'encourager.

Je la regarde, ébahi. C'est la première fois qu'elle va vraiment sortir (je compte pas les courses etc comme des sorties) depuis que mon père nous a laissés tomber quand j'avais huit ans. Je suis content, parce que je m'inquiète souvent qu'elle soit si seule et ne voit pratiquement que moi. Qu'elle décide de sortir pour de bon, ça veut dire qu'elle se remet enfin.

- So ka, dis-je en engloutissant ma bouchée. Tu as une bonne place au moins ?

- Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas et fais de ton mieux.

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

- Hai ! Gambarimasu ! Tu seras fière de moi, 'kaa-chan. Yakusoku.

- Je le suis déjà, mon nounours. Infiniment.

Reboosté, je dévore mon riz et mes gyozas, bien décidé à faire tout ce que je peux pour rendre ma mère heureuse. Un tour à la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et tenter de mettre un minimum d'ordre dans ma tignasse, puis je file en manquant pas de l'embrasser.

Quand j'arrive dans la loge à la Jimusho, je ne trouve que Tesshi. Personne d'autre est arrivé.

- Massuuuuuuuuuuu ! s'exclame mon meilleur ami en se précipitant sur moi.

Je souris et le serre dans mes bras. Ca faisait longtemps et cette habitude gardée de l'audition me manquait un peu.

- Salut Tesshi. Ca va ?

- Oui ! Je suis trop pressé d'être ce soir !

- Ma mère sera là d'ailleurs.

- Honto ? Tu dois être content vu comment tu t'inquiétais.

- Oui, si elle décide de sortir, c'est bon signe.

C'est vrai que pour le moment, seul Tesshi est au courant de ma situation familiale. J'ai encore rien dit à Hiro. Non pas que ce soit grave, ne. C'est devenu banal, de nos jours, le père qui se tire voir ailleurs en laissant femme et enfants. Bref, j'ai prévu de lui en parler le jour où je le présenterais à ma mère. Histoire d'éviter une boulette du genre « Masuda-san est pas encore rentré ? » qui ficherait un sale coup à ma pauvre mère qui a pas besoin de ça.

Peu à peu, tout le monde arrive : Pi, puis Crétin-sama, Uchi, Keii-chan, Shige... Hiro essoufflé (il a du courir pour pas arriver à la bourre. Je connais ça). Et c'est tout.

- Ben il est où Moriuchi ? m'étonné-je.

- Dans le bureau de Johnny-san, répond Yamashita qui est toujours au courant de tout.

Je regarde les autres pour voir s'ils le savaient, mais vu leur air surpris, je déduis que non.

- Il a fait une connerie ? demande Shige.

- Je ne crois pas, répond Pi. Il avait demandé un rendez-vous.

- Ah. So ka.

Je me demande bien de quoi il voulait parler au big boss, mais j'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus, parce que notre manager entre à son tour.

- Bonjour, les garçons. Plusieurs choses ce matin, débute-t-il.

- Ben on attend pas Moriuchi pour commencer ? s'étonne Keii-chan.

Il m'a pris de vitesse, j'allais dire pareil.

- Inutile vu les circonstances, répond l'homme. Donc…

- Quelles circonstances ? le coupent en cœur Uchi, Pi, Shige, Keii-chan, Tesshi et Hiro.

Moi je dis rien, j'attend une réponse.

- Nous y viendrons ensuite. Asseyez-vous.

On se regarde tous les huit. Tout le monde meurt de curiosité, mais bon, comme on peut pas le forcer à parler, on s'exécute bien sagement.

Il plaque sur la table deux cd et je reconnais facilement ce qui est dessus : nous, en double exemplaire. Et visiblement, ils ont pas gardé les tenues que je craignais.

- Celui-ci est la version « East », déclare notre manager en désignant le single sur lequel on porte le gilet sans manche. Et celui-là est la version « West », ajoute-t-il en montrant celui où on a la tenue blanche. Ils sont sortis hier, comme prévu et sont déjà en rupture de stock.

Tout le monde s'extasie et moi aussi je suis content, mais un truc me laisse perplexe.

- Ano… NewS ça veut bien dire « North, east, west, South », ne ? Alors pourquoi y'a que deux directions là ?

Il y a un tel silence après ma question, que je me demande si j'ai dis une connerie ou quoi.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, me justifié-je comme je peux, mal à l'aise des regards incrédules posés sur moi.

Je vois Hiro ouvrir la bouche pour m'expliquer, mais Nishikidiot le prend de vitesse.

- Mais t'es vraiment con, ma parole, Masuda. T'as jamais entendu parler du « Japon de l'est » et du « Japon de l'ouest » ? T'allais pas en cours ou quoi ?

Charmant. Vraiment.

- Si t'as rien d'autre à dire, ferme-la, répliqué-je.

- Ca suffit ! s'exclament en chour Pi et Fujioka-san.

- Vous êtes infernaux tous les deux, remarque Keii-chan.

- Bon, je peux continuer ? demande notre manager en nous foudroyant du regard.

Je baisse la tête. J'en mène pas large, même si c'est Mister Crétin qui a commencé.

- Sumimasen, marmonné-je.

Moi au moins, je m'excuse. Pas comme Nishikidiot qui dit pas un mot.

- Donc, à partir d'après-demain, vous participerez à diverses émissions pour promouvoir le single.

Bien sûr, on est contents et tout, mais l'histoire de Moriuchi nous tracasse. On a envie de savoir ce qui se passe et notre manager a l'air de le comprendre.

- En ce qui concerne Moriuchi-kun, dit-il après un soupir, il semble qu'il ait décidé de nous quitter.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Le cri est sorti tout seul. Unanime.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? interroge Uchi.

- Il a un problème ? questionne Shige.

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus pour le moment, répond Fujioka-san. Il devait discuter de sa décision avec Johnny-san ce matin. Je suppose que nous en saurons plus lorsqu'il en reviendra.

On se regarde tous, effarés. Ben ça pour un coup de massue sur le crâne, s'en est un. Personne s'y attendait. On vient tout juste de débuter et on a déjà perdu deux membres. Un vrai record. A se demander s'il y a pas un problème avec nous quoi. Du coup, impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose, tout le monde essaye de comprendre. J'entends certains avancer des théories, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elles soient bonnes. Moi, je préfère rester dans mon coin et attendre de savoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hiro me rejoint et s'assoit près de moi. Ses mains sont sagement posées sur ses genoux, mais je sais qu'il voudrait prendre une des miennes, seulement il ose pas parce que les autres sont là. Je le comprends, moi aussi j'ai peur du regard des autres.

Soudain, alors que le KoyaShige a commencé à faire les guignols pour passer le temps, la porte s'ouvre sur notre futur ex-collègue. Tous les regards se posent sur lui, puis il est littéralement assailli. Tout le monde parle en même temps et le pauvre doit rien capter du tout, même si de là où je suis, j'entends à peu près ça :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Nishikido, toujours aussi aimable.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? »

Keii-chan, déçu.

« Tu nous aime plus ? »

Tesshi, larmoyant.

« On a fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

Shige, inquiet.

« Tu peux tout nous dire, on ne te jugera pas »

Pi, rassurant.

« Alors ? »

Uchi, direct.

Ils le laissent même pas en placer une. Déjà que le pauvre a l'air au supplice, ça doit pas l'aider de se sentir agressé.

- Et si vous le laissiez parler ? intervins-je, pris de pitié.

Comme si j'avais proclamé la plus grande vérité du millénaire, ils s'écartent de lui et un tel silence retombe qu'on entendrait une mouche voler. En fait, je me demande si c'est pas pire pour lui, que le vacarme d'avant, parce que là, tout le monde attend qu'il parle.

- Je… Déjà, c'est pas vous, c'est moi.

Bizarre, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Izumi a dit la même chose en se tirant. On sent le pâté ou quoi ?

- En fait, je… J'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais chez les Johnny's.

- Et tu voulais quoi ? demande Shige, curieux.

- C'est difficile à expliquer…

- Essaye quand même, on es pas des débiles.

- La ferme, Ryo, laisse-le parler.

Merci Pi, tu me retire les mots de la bouche.

- Ano… Le style musical, l'ambiance…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'ambiance ? demande Tesshi. Je la trouve super moi. En plus, y'a mon Massubidou.

Hum… Au froncement de sourcils d'Hiro, je devine que le « mon » lui a pas plu. Pourtant il sait bien que mon meilleur ami est possessif. Moi je fais même plus gaffe.

- En fait, j'espérais quelque chose de plus… rock, répond finalement Moriuchi.

- Ah ben c'est sûr que là, tu t'es bien gouré de porte, fais Moi-je-san, sarcastique. Ici on fait de la pop si t'avais pas remarqué.

- Ryo, arrête de l'agresser, bon sang, fait Yamashita. On ne fait pas son procès, on essaye de comprendre. (il se tourne ensuite vers le principal concerné) Tu es sûr de toi ? ta décision est prise ?

- Hai. Désolé de vous lâcher comme ça juste après la sortie du single, mais il faut que je trouve mon propre style pour être à l'aise. Et puis c'est pas comme si vous pouviez pas vous en sortir sans moi. Je suis loin d'être essentiel.

- C'est pas le problème, bordel ! Le problème, c'est que t'es un putain de lâcheur qu'a attendu qu'on ait débuté pour foutre le camp !

Evidemment, fallait s'attendre à un zéro absolu de compréhension de la part de Nishikidiot. Même si c'est un peu vrai quand même qu'il aurait pu se barrer avant. Là, ça fait un peu genre « maintenant que ma tronche est un peu connue, je m'en vais voir ailleurs si vous y êtes pas ».

- Bon, Ryo, va prendre l'air.

- Mais Pi, il…

- Va prendre l'air.

La porte claque. Sa Majesté est vénère. Il se vexe pour que dalle quand même. Surtout que Pi a même pas élevé la voix. Et pendant ce temps, notre manager a pas réagi du tout. Comme si ça le concernait pas. Alors qu'il perd un des membres du groupe dont il a la charge. Bizarre. Du coup, je me demande s'il savait quand même pas tout depuis le début.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant alors ? demande doucement Keii-chan. Ca va aller ?

Ce cher Keii, toujours si inquiet pour tout le monde.

- Je vais chercher ma voie. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès. Vous le méritez.

Le silence retombe, pendant que Moriuchi ouvre son casier pour récupérer ses affaires et tout le monde suit ses gestes du regard ? On a l'air de vaches qui regardent passer un train. Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte, l'ouvre et se retourne sur le seuil.

- Sayonara minna. Portez-vous bien.

La porte se referme sur lui. C'est fini. NewS ne compte plus que huit membres.


	18. Les Kanja

_La date des débuts des Kanja a aussi été modifiée. Gomen nasai…_

Dire qu'après ça on était déstabilisés est pas peu dire. Surtout qu'on a quand même le Countdown ce soir. Mais visiblement, ça perturbe pas notre manager, puisque cinq minutes plus tard, il lance :

- Allez, au boulot. Vous avez du pain sur la planche.

On se tourne tous vers lui d'un même mouvement, hallucinés. Il est sérieux là ? Comment il veut qu'on se remette à bosser comme si de rien était, alors qu'on est encore tous sous le choc du départ de Moriuchi ?

- Allez les gars, on a la générale pour ce soir à faire, déclare Pi, donnant raison à Fujioka-san.

Ah bah oui, c'est vrai qu'à la Jimusho « the show must go on » quoi qu'il arrive. Du coup, on quitte la loge pour se mettre en route pour le Tokyo Dome.

Mars 2004

Il est tôt et pourtant on est tous dans la loge. Nishikidiot nous a demandé de tous nous réunir, mais comme il a pas voulu donner plus d'explications, on sait pas pourquoi. Tesshi somnole à moitié, la tête sur les genoux de Pi qui bronche pas et moi sur ceux d'un Hiro aux anges. Je regarde du coin de l'œil Uchi qui tourne en rond comme un ours en cage. A mon avis, il est au courant d'un truc. Et je pense même qu'il est de mèche avec Sa Majesté, parce qu'ils s'absentent toujours en même temps. Et c'est super fréquent en plus. Genre ils ont commencé à se barrer par intermittence en avril de l'année dernière. Autant dire que ça fait un paquet de temps. Pas que ce soit dérangeant vu qu'ils se tirent quand il y a un trou dans notre planning, mais c'est zarb quand même. Même Pi, qui est le meilleur pote de Ore-sama-kun, a l'air au courant de rien.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur une tribu de mecs bruyants (vous voyez de qui je parle je pense), qu'Uchi rejoint illico. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient pas pris la loge pour une salle de réunion, tiens. Ca me manquait pas. Nishikidiot regarde ses potes, puis nous, puis Uchi, qui lui fait un signe du menton genre « vas-y toi ». Je commence à craindre le pire. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

- Ano, les gars… Uchi et moi on a un truc à vous avouer.

Ca part mal. Je sens Pi se tendre légèrement et j'attends la suite.

- On fait partie de deux groupes en fait.

Avec les autres, on se regarde et j'éclate de rire, soulagé.

- Ben ça, on le savait déjà, fais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, Masuda, t'as pas compris. On fait VRAIMENT partie de deux groupes. Les Kanja ont débuté en avril dernier.

Gros silence. Attéré une fois encore. C'est quoi le problème dans ce groupe à la fin ? Pourquoi tout le monde fait des trucs dans le dos des autres ?

- Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? A la sortie de votre premier single ? Quand vous nous seriez passés devant dans le top Horicon ?

Yamashita a pas élevé la voix, mais la colère est évidente dans son ton.

- Ils sont pas fautifs, intervient le type aux cheveux longs dont j'arrive pas à retenir le nom (Shi… Shi… quelque chose). On a estimé d'un commun accord que vous le dire tout de suite serait pas une bonne idée.

Je vais rien dire. Vaut mieux laisser Pi parler. Moi, mes mots risqueraient de dépasser ma pensée.

- Et là, selon vous, c'est le bon moment ? Alors qu'on prépare notre deuxième single ? Je te préviens, Ryo, si NewS pâtit de cette double vie…

- Il en pâtira pas, répond Uchi à sa place. Jusqu'ici ça a jamais été le cas, alors qu'on a cette… double vie depuis des mois.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous.

- Et tu feras quoi sinon ? fait Uchi entre ses dents.

Visiblement, il aime pas les menaces, même voilées. Immédiatement, Keii-chan et le rouquin des Kanja s'interposent.

- Oh là, on se calme. On discute là, pas besoin de s'énerver.

Pi et Nishikidiot se fixent avec tellement d'intensité, qu'on entendrait presque de l'électricité crépiter dans l'air.

- Tout le monde se calme. Pi, je sais que c'est un choc, mais Hiroki a raison. Si vraiment ils ont débuté depuis plusieurs mois et qu'on a rien deviné, c'est qu'ils peuvent faire les deux sans qu'aucun groupe soit lésé.

Notre leader se passe une main sur le visage et soupire.

- Admettons. Et pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? Vous auriez pu continuer comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent.

- On en avait marre de vous mentir, répond Ore-sama-kun.

- So ka.

De toute façon, qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça. Le silence retombe. Les Kanja ont pas l'air bien à l'aise quand même. Y'en a pas un qui moufte, alors qu'ils sont tellement bruyants d'habitude.

- Donc il va se passer quoi maintenant ? demande Shige qui avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- Ben on va continuer comme on faisait jusqu'ici, dit Nishikidiot.

- Et si on doit faire un truc, on s'arrangera pour que ça tombe quand vous avez rien, ajoute le décoloré qui s'appelle Yoko… quelque chose.

- Comme vous avez rien grillé quand on a fait notre pièce d théâtre en 2002, lance le plus grand du lot (il est même plus grand que Keii-chan qui est pas petit).

Tous les mecs de son groupe le regardent alors l'air de dire « ça c'était pas utile comme précision ». Ah ouais, donc ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'ils font des trucs de leur côté. On savait qu'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement, mais je pensais pas que c'était dans ce genre de cadre. Je sais que j'ai jamais été proches des deux, loin de là, mais ça empêche pas que ça me reste un peu en travers de la gorge. Ils menaient une double carrière dans notre dos quoi, c'est pas rien. Je suis un peu deg.

- Bon, on va vous laisser bosser, finit par dire le chevelu. Ryo, Uchi, jaa.

Ils se ruent tellement vite et en même temps vers la porte, qu'ils restent coincés comme dans les mangas et on entend un concert de « moi d'abord ! », « laissez passer ! », « les leaders d'abord ! », « tu m'as foutu ton coude dans l'œil, baka ! » etc.

Une fois qu'ils sont finalement tous sortis (enfin six sur huit), le silence retombe dans la loge et, pour la toute première fois depuis que je le connais, je vois Ore-sama-kun manifester un peu de gêne : il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Woh, alors lui aussi peut être embarrassé ? Impressionnent, je l'en pensais incapable, vu qu'il se fout tout le temps des autres.

- Vous nous en voulez beaucoup ?

La voix d'Uchi s'est élevée dans le silence, incertaine.

- Les autres, je sais pas, mais moi je me sens trahi, lancé-je puisqu'on me demande mon avis.

- Moi aussi, répondent en chœur Tesshi et Hiro.

- Moi je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, répond Shige. Apprendre que l'un ou l'autre des groupes vous suffisait pas, c'est choquant.

- Ce qui me blesse, c'est que vous nous ayez rien dit tout ce temps, alors qu'on est sensés être amis, dit à son tour Keii-chan.

Les regards se tournent vers Yamashita. C'est le seul a pas avoir dit ce qu'il en pensait.

- Pi ? fait Nishikidiot, inquiet du silence de son meilleur ami.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, répond notre leader. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, du moment que ça ne nuit pas à NewS, vous pouvez faire partie d'autant de groupes que vous voulez, ça me va.

Il est tellement zen, il m'impressionne. Un vrai roc inébranlable.

- Merci, Pi.

- Mais il est bien entendu que si ça fout une sale ambiance dans le groupe, ça se passera pas comme ça.

- Hai !

Un large sourire totalement crétin apparait sur leurs lèvres. A croire qu'ils ont zappé qu'il y a que Pi qui leur en veut pas de leurs mensonges par omission. Ou du moins qui semble pas leur en vouloir, mais je le soupçonne d'être prêt à toutes les concessions pour le bien du groupe. Moi, perso, je capte déjà pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Johnny-san pour les autoriser à faire partie de deux groupes officiels en même temps. Comme si bosser dans un seul, c'était déjà pas assez épuisant. Une unit, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là, c'est nimp. Il a pété un plomb, papi.

Soudain, Pi frappe dans ses mains, me faisant sursauter.

- Bon, les gars, on a du boulot.

Sur ces mots, il se dirige vers son casier, en tire une liasse de feuilles et nous en distribue une à chacun.

- Ce sont les paroles de « Kibou – yell ». Il vaut mieux les avoir en avance cette fois, ça évitera le déchiffrage quand on travaillera sur la musique, explique-t-il une fois qu'on a tous les yeux dessus. J'ai noté qui chante quoi à quel moment.

Effectivement, chacun de nos noms est écrit à côté d'une partie. Le prof de chant a essayé d'éviter la répartition en direct cette fois. Je sais pas si ce sera plus efficace, mais c'est une autre méthode.

- Je vous laisse les lire pour vous en imprégner.

On acquiesce et je vais m'isoler un peu pour lire en paix, en regardant du coin de l'œil Tesshi qui parait avoir décidé de scotcher Keii-chan. S'il a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur notre aîné, je le plains presque. Je secoue la tête et me plonge dans les paroles de notre nouvelle chanson. Au out de dix minutes, Yamashita nous rassemble pour nous annoncer la suite du programme.

- Gardez bien ces feuilles. Là, on a une pub à tourner, puis une interview pour un magazine, ensuite on reviendra ici pour manger et on commencera à bosser sur la chanson.

- Hai ! répondons-nous comme un seul homme.

- Alors c'est parti.

Le tournage de la pub a été plutôt marrant. C'était pour du chewing-gum. On avait un parfum chacun : Pi a eu fraise, Nishikido cassis, Tesshi framboise, Uchi orange, Keii-chan myrtille, Shige menthe, Hiro chlorophylle et j'ai hérité du citron. Ca m'a fait penser aux combinaisons de couleur qu'on avait du porter sur une photo au moment du shoot pour le single de « NewS nippon ». Les parfums qu'on a eu étaient de la même couleur que les combis de ce jour-là. Enfin sauf pour Hiro. Il a fallu faire des bulles et j'ai bien galéré. Déjà parce que je suis pas super fan de chewing-gum et ensuite parce que j'ai jamais su faire de bulles. Du coup, tout le début a dégénéré en « cours » pour m'apprendre comment faire. Et chacun avait sa technique. Après une demi heure, j'ai finalement réussi à en faire une. Minuscule. Et j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Le réalisateur a dit que ça suffirait, mais c'est quand même un peu la loose à côté des autres qui y arrivent très bien. Mais au moins, ça nous a fait rigoler.

L'interview a été moins fun, parce qu'on a droit exactement aux mêmes questions depuis qu'on a débuté et le fait que ce soit jamais le même magazine change rien au contenu. Les journalistes les posent quand même, des fois que nos réponses aient changé. Ce qui est évidemment pas le cas. Mais à chaque fois, on fait tous comme si on les découvrait. Un vrai travail d'acteurs pour pas montrer qu'on en a ras les paillettes et qu'ils devraient penser à se renouveler un peu. A croire qu'il y a une base de donnée unique et commune pour toutes les interviews et que tout le monde tape dedans parce qu'ils ont pas d'imagination. Bref…

Quand on est rentrés, on était tous affamés, alors on s'est un peu jetés sur la bouffe au réfectoire. Le repas a été englouti en moins de quinze minutes, ce qui nous laissait trois quarts d'heure pour buller. Et on s'est pas fait prier pour s'affaler sur les canapés de la loge. Je crois même que je me suis assoupi, parce que Hiro a du me secouer pour me prévenir qu'on y retournait.

La séance de travail sur « Kibou- yell » s'est déroulée de la même façon que pour « NewS nippon », sauf que je crois qu'on a moins ramé, parce que le prof a moins râlé. Ca veut dire qu'on s'améliore, c'est cool.

Il est presque vingt heures quand notre journée se termine. Je suis crevé, mais c'était plutôt sympa dans l'ensemble. Après une bonne douche, je reviens vers mon casier en en sors mon sac en discutant avec Hiro. On s'est pas beaucoup parlé et encore moins touchés. J'ai une furieuse envie de lui prendre la main, mais je peux toujours pas. Enfin tout le monde est au courant de mon homosexualité depuis la fin de ma relation avec Masa-chan, mais je sais que certains l'acceptent pas (je citerais personne), alors je vais pas faire dans la provoc inutile. Je le ferais quand on sera sortis. Au moment où je referme mon casier et que je m'apprête à dire au revoir à tout le monde pour rentrer, j'entends Uchi s'exclamer :

- Et si on faisait un truc tous ensemble avec les Kanja ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demande Shige qui était occupé à raconter je ne sais quoi à Keii-chan.

- Ben histoire que tout le monde fasse connaissance et apprenne à s'entendre. On est pas ennemis et on est deux à faire partie des deux groupes, alors autant qu'on s'entende tous bien.

Sur le principe, l'idée est pas mauvaise, mais il nous sort ça après la nouvelle de ce matin. Je sais pas si j'ai envie de copiner si tôt, alors que je me sens encore trahi.

- Tu propose quoi exactement ? demande Pi, un peu méfiant.

- Rien de bien méchant. On se rassemble quelque part et on discute, tout simplement.

Notre leader se tourne alors vers nous et nous consulte du regard.

- Ca me va, répond Keii-chan.

- A moi aussi, fait Shige.

- Je suis, ajoute Tesshi.

- De même, fait Hiro.

J'en meurs pas d'envie, mais je vais pas faire mon asocial alors que tout le groupe y va.

- Ok, me contenté-je de dire.

- Génial ! je vais chercher les autres ! fait Uchi en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Je l'ai jamais vu aussi happy de la life. Ca fait drôle. Bref les six zigotos redébarquent aussi sec et ils sont de nouveau bruyants, preuve que Uchi les a bien déstressés. Je l'imagine bien leur sortir un truc du genre « hé les gars, les NewS acceptent la cohabitation, youhou ! ».

- On va où alors ? demande Tesshi. Parce qu'on est un peu nombreux là.

- Pourquoi pas le réfectoire ?

La proposition est adoptée à l'unanimité.

Bon, après une heure et demi avec les Kanja, ils parlent tellement, que j'ai appris presque tout leur parcours, y compris qui joue de quoi (parce que oui, ces mecs agaçants sont assez doués pour être AUSSI musiciens. Rah). A ce que j'ai compris, ça donne (alors attention, je tente aussi de retenir leurs noms et les surnoms qui vont avec. Ça va être funky style) :

Le grand dadais, Okura, (surnommé « Tacchon » pour je ne sais quelle raison que j'ai pas la moindre envie d'éclaircir) est le plus jeune. Il joue de la batterie et a du apprendre en un mois pour intégrer le groupe (sont pas bien ces types. Et lui c'est le roi des masos…)

Maru… quelque chose, joue de la basse. Apparemment c'est le mec que tout le monde prend pour un crétin, mais qui fait marrer le peuple

Yokotruc (il a un nom à rallonge, j'arrive pas à le retenir) joue des percution. Genre tamtam, maracas etc. En gros on lui a refilé les trucs pourris dont personne voulait. J'ai pas réussi à le cerner

Murakami, celui qui a un visage plutôt… spécial et qui est surnommé Hina (pareil. Les histoires liées à leurs surnoms…) joue de tout ce qui est claviers. Ce qui va du synthé au piano. Il a l'air plutôt malin

Bon, après il y a nous deux agents doubles là : Uchi-001 et Nishikido-002. Je sais que le premier joue de… ben rien en fait, mais que Nishikido joue de la guitare. Et plutôt bien même si ça m'agace de l'avouer. Qui j'ai oublié ? Ah ouais…

Yasu… da (il me semble) joue aussi de la guitare à ce que j'ai compris, mais comme j'ai pas échangé un mot avec lui, j'ai peut-être mal compris

Et puis le chevelu, Shibutani, joue de rien non plus. Lui, son truc, c'est juste le chant en fait. Bref… j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je les apprécie, mais ils sont marrants, c'est déjà ça. Et un truc de ouf, je me suis rendu compte qu'avec eux, Nishikido sourit. Il fait des vrais sourires, bien bakas, mais vrais. Alors qu'avec nous il râle tout le temps, fait la gueule et j'en passe. On voit où vont ses préférences. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fout avec nous s'il est mieux avec eux. Bref, c'est pas mes oignons, même si c'est un peu vexant et rageant.


	19. Vaincre ses complexes

16 mai 2004

Voilà, l'enregistrement de « Kibou – yell » s'est bien passé (on avait retenu le truc depuis « NewS nippon ») et la sortie du single pareil. Mon seul regret, c'est que notre « cher » manager ait pété un plomb pour la jaquette et choisi l'ignoble photo où on a tous un costume blanc avec d'énormes fleurs rouges, sur un fond rose flash. Sérieusement, je crois que je préférais encore les combis de couleur contre lesquelles je râlais l'autre fois. Même moi qui aime les trucs un peu… spéciaux niveau fringues, je trouve ça juste immonde. Ce photographe a aucun goût et du coup, notre manager non plus. Je capte pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête à Fujioka-san. On est juste totalement ridicules sur cette photo, ça fait pas sérieux pour un premier single réel (oui parce qu'apparemment, « NewS nippon » compte pas comme premier single, je pige pas pourquoi). Bref, c'est fait donc c'est trop tard.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller chez Hiro vu qu'on est off. A part quelques bisous, il se passe rien de plus entre nous que quand on était juste potes. Et ça me frustre, alors il est temps que ça change, du coup, je vais prendre les initiatives moi-même.

Enfin je dis ça, mais plus j'approche de chez lui, plus je suis nerveux. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire le premier pas, alors que c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait… avant. Je lève la main, la baisse et l'immobilise à quelques centimètres de la porte. Allez Taka, un peu de courage. Finalement, après avoir pris une nouvelle inspiration, je frappe. J'entends des bruits de pas feutrés, puis la porte s'ouvre sur mon copain. Il a les cheveux mouillés, il doit sortir de la douche. Trop sexy.

- Massu ? Qu'est ce que tu f…

Je le laisse même pas finir, je le pousse contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Sur le coup de la surprise, il commence par rester sans réaction, puis m'enlace et se fait plus entreprenant. Le baiser s'intensifie. Mon cœur bat comme un tambour, ma température est montée en flèche et j'ai l'impression que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines tellement j'ai envie de lui. C'est complètement dingue. Il me guide quelque part, pousse une porte d'un élégant coup de fesses et je comprend que c'est sa chambre quand il me fait doucement basculer sur un lit pour m'embrasser plus à son aise. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux et je gémis légèrement lorsque sa bouche délaisse mes lèvres pour descendre dans mon cou, suçotant ma peau pour y laisser de légères marques. Comme il est au dessus de moi, je glisse mon genou entre ses jambes et le remonte pour le frotter contre son entrejambe. Surpris, il me fixe et, pour le provoquer, je me lèche les lèvres sans cesser de le regarder. Le brasier que je découvre alors au fond de ses yeux, me convainc qu'il attendait que ça.

- Massu… Non, Taka… murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque que je lui connais pas.

Je répond pas, je me mordille un doigt pour continuer à le provoquer. Et ça semble marcher à la façon dont il replonge aussitôt dans mon cou. Presque aussitôt, je sens ses mains sur la peau de mon ventre. Il a passé les mains sous mon t-shirt. Ca agit comme un électrochoc et j'attrape ses poignets pour les éloigner de moi.

- Taka ? fait sa voix toujours rauque, alors qu'il me regarde d'un air de totale incompréhension.

- Je… J'ai envie… mais je peux pas…

- He ? Tu peux pas ? répète-t-il, halluciné. C'est une blague ? Tu… Tu me chauffe comme un malade et d'un coup, tu change d'avis ? Merde, Taka, de quoi tu crois que je suis fait ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais décidé ! Je me retiens depuis tout ce temps par égard pour ce que tu as vécu et toi, tu… Qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête, merde ? A quoi tu t'attendais, bon sang ?

Il s'est éloigné, vraiment fâché. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs dans ma direction. Je dois être maso, mais il est trop sexy et viril quand il est en colère, j'adore. Son explosion est digne de Nishikido, mais en plus attirant. Rah mais à quoi je pense moi…

- Sumimasen…

- C'est bien le tout d'être désolé, mais je fais quoi maintenant avec l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis ? C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Quand tu veux un truc, assume-le jusqu'au bout, bon sang ! Et y'a cinq minutes, c'était moi que tu voulais, nan ?

- Hai…

- Alors ?

Je me fais tout petit face à sa colère. Il a raison bien sûr et j'ai vraiment envie de lui, mais… il y a toujours cette peur encrée en moi.

- Taka… (son ton s'est adouci) Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as déjà fais, donc c'est pas la peur de l'inconnu qui te retient, alors quoi ?

Je secoue la tête. Comment lui avouer ?

- Est ce que par hasard, tu… aurais toujours ce « problème » avec ton corps ? Tu t'accepte toujours pas, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui quand je t'ai vu dans la douche ?

Je sursaute et écarquille les yeux. Comment il a deviné ?

- Alors c'est ça, ne… Baka… Combien de fois faudra te répéter les mêmes choses ? Tu m'écoute des fois ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il attrape ma main et me tire après lui, avant de me pousser dans la salle de bain. Là, il ouvre un tiroir, en sort une paire de ciseaux et, avant que j'ai pu l'en empêcher, il découpe mon t-shirt de bas en haut, fait tomber les morceaux de mes épaules, puis retire le sien. Il m'attrape ensuite par les épaules pour me maintenir face au miroir. Et vu dans ce miroir, il a de nouveau l'air fâché.

- Regarde-nous, Taka ! On est pareils ! Tu es PAS GROS ! Sors-toi ça de la tête ! Ou alors si tu l'es, moi aussi !

Par l'intermédiaire de la glace, je détaille son ventre plat, ses abdos légèrement dessinés, sa taille et ses hanches fines…

- Bien sûr que non t'es pas gros, dis-je. T'es parfait, toi.

- Toi non plus t'es pas gros, bon sang ! On est foutus pareil tous les deux ! t'es même plus musclé que moi à cause de tous les efforts que tu fais en danse ! Ouvre les yeux, Taka, tu te bousille la vie à penser à tort ce genre de truc ! Comment tu peux prétendre aimer quelqu'un si tu t'aime déjà pas toi-même ?

Je réponds pas. Parce que j'ai rien à répondre.

- Rien peut changer si au fond de toi tu veux pas. Ca te plait de vivre en te fuyant toi-même sans arrêt ?

- Bien sûr que non… Demo…

- Demo rien du tout ! Si tu aime pas, fais des efforts pour que ça change ! je te soutiendrais, mais je peux rien faire à ta place !

- Hai…

Il soupire.

- Je vais te passer un t-shirt. Rentre chez toi.

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

- Tu me vire ?

- Reviens me voir quand tu auras décidé d'assumer qui tu es et ce que tu veux.

Il m'a vraiment éjecté de chez lui. Du coup, je suis assis sur le bord du trottoir devant chez lui, la tête levée vers sa fenêtre et je dois avoir l'air au choix d'un clodo ou d'un parfait abruti. Voire d'un parfait abruti de clodo, l'un n'exclut pas l'autre. En plus, son t-shirt est beaucoup moins large que les miens et je me sens pas à l'aise. Enfin c'est pas le plus important. « Reviens me voir quand tu auras décidé d'assumer qui tu es et ce que tu veux » il a dit. Ca veut dire qu'il veut plus de moi tant que j'y suis pas arrivé ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Je me lève. Ca sert à rien de rester là de toute façon, il changera pas d'avis. Je soupire et me met en marche machinalement.

Et tout aussi machinalement, j'arrive devant chez Tesshi. Comment, pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée, vu que je savais même pas moi-même que je voulais le voir. Surtout qu'il pourra rien pour moi. Pourtant, malgré moi, je vais frapper à sa porte. Une minute passe, puis deux, trois, cinq, sept PERSONNE Je fais une moue désabusée. Je m'auto-désespère. Pourquoi il serait resté chez lui alors qu'on est off et que moi-même je suis sorti ? Je tourne les talons pour repartir, quand un cliquetis se fait finalement entendre. Je me retourne, surpris. Il est là en fait ? Pourquoi il a pas ouvert av… je termine pas, parce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Tesshi échevelé et débraillé, qui laisse passer un gars à l'air aussi peu commode que Nishikido. Oh là… Nan je veux rien savoir…

- Massu ? fait mon meilleur ami en m'apercevant finalement.

Vu son air étonné, il a pas du m'entendre frapper. Je refuse de savoir pourquoi. Du coup, s'il a ouvert, c'est juste un coup de chance.

- Salut Tesshi, fais-je, un peu gêné. Désolé de te déranger.

- Tu me dérange pas du tout. Entre.

J'entre donc, me déchausse et pose mon sac.

- Tu connais Tama ?

- He ?

- Tamamori Yuta. Le mec qui vient de sortir. Il est dans le même groupe que Taisuke.

Taisuke ? Ah oui, un de ses nombreux ex. Je m'y perd.

- De vue, ouais.

- C'est un bon coup.

J'écarquille les yeux, halluciné encore une fois. J'ai failli m'étrangler avec ma salive même. C'est mon mignon petit Tesshi qui parle comme ça ?

- Fais pas cette tête, rigole mon cadet. Il est d'accord pour que ça se limite à ça.

- C'est pas ça, demo…

- Bon, au lieu de parler de ça, si tu me disais ce qui t'amène. Ca fait un sacré bail que t'es pas venu, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

J'entend la porte du frigo s'ouvrir. Je sais qu'il va revenir avec du soda. Parce qu'on a toujours fait comme ça. Il revient, me tend une canette, puis s'assoit face à moi, ouvre la sienne, la choque contre la mienne et en boit une gorgée. Il me regarde ensuite d'un air interrogateur. Alors je lui raconte tout depuis le début et conclus :

- Et il m'a mis dehors en me disant, en gros, de pas revenir avant de savoir ce que je veux.

- So ka…

Il a même pas l'air surprit. Mais de rien du tout, alors que je lui avais pas dis pour Hiro et moi. Ca veut dire qu'il était déjà au courant ? Comment ? on est pourtant discrets.

- T'aurais pas une idée des fois ? demandé-je en désespoir de cause.

Il prend l'air pensif et reste silencieux un moment.

- J'en ai peut-être une, mais ça va te demander un énorme travail sur toi-même, autant de volonté et pas mal de courage, finit-il par déclarer.

Woh… Formulé comme ça, ça fout un peu la trouille.

- Ton idée peut marcher tu crois ?

- Si t'es prêt à ce que j'ai dis et que tu crois que ça peut s'arranger, oui je pense.

Je déglutis. Dans quoi je m'embarque ?

- … Hai…

- C'est pas une réponse franchement enthousiaste ça…

- Hai, répété-je.

- J'ai rien entendu, Massu, t'as dis quoi ?

- HAI !

- Mieux, sourit-il. Bon, faut que je passe des coups de fil du coup. Mon idée peut pas se mettre en place du jour au lendemain, donc je te préviendrais. Fais-moi confiance, ne.

23 mai 2004

Une semaine plus tard, alors que je suis bien tranquillement au pays des rêves (Hiro uniquement habillé de barbe à papa rose, j'aime bien moi), une voix démesurément amplifiée se fait entendre depuis la rue. Mon joli rêve éclate comme une bulle de savon et je sursaute si violemment que j'en tombe de mon lit.

« MOOOOOOOOOORNING LIIIIIIIIIIVE ! DE 7H A 9H ! L'EMISSION QUI REVEILLE TEEEEEEEEEES… »

Je me relève vite, ouvre rideaux et fenêtre et aperçois Tesshi, un mégaphone à la main.

- Nan mais t'es pas dingue ? fais-je, totalement halluciné. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Ben oui, 7h je viens de le dire.

- T'as du réveiller tout le quartier, baka ! En plus ça veut rien dire, ce que t'as beuglé !

- Je sais. Allez viens, c'est l'heure.

- L'heure de quoi, on est off.

- Viens je te dis !

Woh, je lui avais jamais entendu ce ton autoritaire.

- Ok ok, laisse-moi prendre une douche et manger quand même.

- t'as quinze minutes, pas une de plus. Grouille.

Je referme la fenêtre en grognant et sors de ma chambre. Je croise ma mère en robe de chambre. Bien sûr, il l'a réveillée aussi à gueuler comme un putois dans son engin.

- Taka ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? me demande-t-elle en bâillant.

- Rien, 'kaa-chan. Juste Tesshi qui a pété un câble.

- So ka…

- Je sors, du coup…

- Wakatta… passe une bonne journée, mon nounours.

- Hai…

Enfin c'est vite dit vu que je sais pas ce que peut bien manigancer mon meilleur ami pour me faire lever à l'aube (oui oui, quand on est off, sept heures, c'est l'aube, faut pas déconner).

Après une douche éclair (un crime pour moi qui aime prendre mon temps) et un mini petit-déjeuner (même remarque), je sors de la maison. A peine à côté de lui, mon cadet bondit sur moi et me glisse un bandeau sur les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? fais-je en commençant à le retirer.

- Tu laisse ça sur tes yeux, ordonne-t-il. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

- Bien sûr, Tesshi, mais…

- Mais rien du tout, dit-il en s'emparant de ma main. Puisque tu me fais confiance suis-moi sans poser de question.

Il a trouvé l'argument imparable. On fait quelques pas, puis il s'arrête.

- Attention à ta tête, baisse-toi.

Je m'exécute et ma main rencontre du tissu, à hauteur de genoux. Une banquette de voiture ? On va faire de la route ?

- On va où ? demandé-je une fois assis et ceinturé.

- Tu verras quand on y seras, répond mon cadet, énigmatique.

Je suis pas à l'aise sans rien voir, mais du coup, j'entends plus de trucs : le bruit du moteur, la respiration de mon meilleur ami juste à côté de moi… et deux autres, un peu plus éloignées.

- Qui est avec nous ? fais-je, un peu tendu.

- Bon, dites-lui, sinon il va stresser.

- Koyama, fait la voix de Keii-chan.

- Shige.

Je me détend un peu, soulagé même si je sais toujours pas ce qui se passe, ni pourquoi Keii-chan et Shige sont là aussi.

Je sais pas combien de temps on a roulé, mais aveuglé comme je suis, j'ai l'impression que des heures ont passé. Soudain, la voiture s'arrête. J'entends deux portières s'ouvrir à quelques secondes d'écart, puis de l'air s'engouffre dans l'habitacle : quelqu'un a ouvert la portière de mon côté.

- Descend, Massu, me dit Tesshi.

Pas surper rassuré, j'obéis quand même. Je lui fais confiance, mais vu que je sais pas ce qu'il trame… Cela dit, je lui pose pas de questions, vu qu'il répond pas ou que ses réponses m'avancent pas plus. Accroché à sa main, je franchis une porte, puis une ligne droite (un couloir ?) et une autre porte. Où est ce qu'il m'emmène ? D'un coup, il me pousse dans un siège et me retire le bandeau. La lumière m'agresse les yeux et me met quelques secondes à m'y habituer. Debout autour de moi, il y a Tesshi, Keii-chan et Shige, qui ont des têtes de conspirateurs qui me disent rien de bon. Dans ma tête, un néon « danger » s'est allumé, mais je sais pas danger de quoi.

- Bon, Massu, c'est là que ça va commencer, déclare mon cadet.

- Que quoi va commencer ?

- Onegai, te débats-pas. Rappelle-toi que c'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça. Seulement pour ton bien.

Me débattre ? Pour mon bien ? Le néon dans ma tête a viré au rouge sang. Là, je commence à flipper léger. Et même plus. Mais soudain, Keii-chan et Shige me chopent chacun par un bras, ce qui me force à me lever et soudain, je sens Tesshi commencer à me désaper. HE ? ME DESAPER ? NON ? Je tente de leur échapper, mais ils sont trois et je suis seul.

- Arrêtez !

Mais aucun m'écoute et je finis en boxer. J'en pleurerais presque de honte. Mon traître d'ex meilleur ami siffle et une femme entre, armée de pinceaux et divers produits de maquillage. Je capte rien de ce qui se passe, mais j'ai juste envie de me planquer dans un trou pour jamais en sortir. Elle me maquille tout le corps, puis déclare que c'est bon et mes trois ex ami (je crois pas que je pourrais leur pardonner ça…) me poussent en avant, hors de la pièce, jusque dans une autre où un décor est installé. Avec un lit. Et un photographe devant. Oh non… Non ! NON ! C'est un cauchemar… Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller… Ca peut pas être réel… Ils peuvent pas m'avoir fait ça…

Soudain, Tesshi me pousse violemment en avant, juste devant le photographe, tandis qu'il crie :

- MAINTENANT !

Je tourne la tête juste pour voir ma seule issue bloquée : Keii-chan et Shige se sont mis devant la porte façon videurs. Ils avaient tout prévu, les fourbes…

- Alors c'est toi mon modèle ce matin ? fait le photographe, avant de me tourner autour. Superbe…

- Vous fichez pas de moi…

- Pas du tout. Vos proportions sont parfaites et en plus vous êtes musclé.

He ? Proportions parfaites ? Il parle de moi là ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

- Vous avez mis vos lunettes ce matin ? J'ai rien de parfait.

- Jeune homme, c'est mon métier, je sais ce que je dis. Bien, nous allons faire une série debout pour le moment. Il y a une table derrière vous, appuyez-vous dessus et prenez une pose sexy.

J'écarquille les yeux et manque m'étrangler avec ma salive. Une pose sexy ? Moi ? Paniqué, je tourne immédiatement la tête vers mes trois traîtres d'amis.

- Tu peux le faire, Massu, me dit Tesshi en souriant. Aie confiance en toi.

- MASSUUUUUU ! GAMBATTEEEEE ! crie à l'unisson le KoyaShige, toujours à son poste devant la sortie.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle être piégé. La mort dans l'âme, perturbé et paniqué, je vais à l'endroit indiqué et réfléchis à ce que peut bien être une « pose sexy » et à quoi ça peut bien ressembler.

- Ne réfléchissez pas, me dit le photographe en me voyant cogiter. Faits-le à l'instinct.

A l'instinct ? Genre il existe un « instinct sexy » comme il y a un instinct de survie ? Ben mon instinct de survie crie « fuis ! » en ce moment. Mais je peux pas, alors j'essaye d'oublier que je suis presque nu, mais ça veut pas sortir de ma tête.

- Allez Massu ! m'encourage encore Tesshi, hors champ.

Oui, allez Taka. Plus vite tu feras ce qu'ils veulent, plus vite tu seras débarrassé et plus vite tu pourras te rhabiller. Et faire leur fête aux trois fourbes.

Sans savoir ce que je fais au juste, j'appuie mes fesses sur le bord de la table, met une main dans mon cou et tourne la tête sur le côté. Ca doit me donner un air lointain, mais ça m'évite surtout de regarder l'objectif, parce que c'est très gênant. J'entends une série de cliquetis et je demande une bouteille d'eau. J'ai même pas pris le temps de boire tellement j'étais pressé ce matin. Je me grouille tellement d'avaler le contenu de la bouteille, que ça me coule partout dessus. Aaaah c'est froid ce… Il fait quoi lui ? Je m'arrête de boire, parce que le photographe est en train de me mitrailler. Il est dingue ? Il a jamais vu quelqu'un en train de boire ou quoi ?

- Vous faites quoi là ? dis-je, pas très content.

- C'est parfait la bouteille d'eau, continuez.

- He ?

- Massu, t'occupe et bois ! me crie Tesshi.

Rah mais je peux plus là, il me bloque l'autre là aec son appareil… Je vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant de me prendre en train de boire. Un peu agacé, je repose la bouteille brusquement, le foudroie du regard… et note qu'il me photographie encore. Il a un problème ce mec ou quoi ?

- Changez de pose, onegaishimasu.

Après avoir entendu ça plusieurs fois, je me suis pris au jeu. C'est amusant en fait. Je place donc un pouce dans l'élastique de mon boxer, me cambre légèrement et entrouvre les lèvres, les yeux mi clos.

- Parfait. On va en faire une dernière debout. Changez de pose, onegaishimasu.

Je prend appui sur ma jambe droite, ce qui me déhanche légèrement, pose ma main gauche sur ma hanche et, de la droite, enserre mon épaule gauche en tournant la tête vers le mur, les yeux dans le vague et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il y a une nouvelle série de cliquetis d'appareil photo et j'entend des pas se rapprocher, puis s'immobiliser. On dirait que Keii-chan et Shige ont quitté leurs postes de vigiles. Des murmures indistincts me parviennent. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter ?

- Parfait, Masuda-san. On va faire la série sur le lit maintenant. Dozo.

Il me désigne ledit lit. J'avais totalement zappé, mais c'est pas grave. Au point où j'en suis, changer de support changera pas grand-chose. Je m'y dirige donc et m'y assois.

- Ano… Ce n'est pas exactement à ça que je pensais quand je disais « sur le lit ».

- He ?

Qu'est ce qu'il entend par là ? Tesshi, Keii-chan et Shige s'approchent alors de moi en même temps et le néon « danger » dans ma tête, se rallume. Ils ont à nouveau des têtes de comploteurs et j'aime pas ça du tout.

- Quoi ? fais-je, sur la défensive.

Aucun me répond, mais je vois Tesshi faire un signe du menton à ses complices. Alors, à ma grande stupéfaction, notre aîné appuie sur mes épaules pour m'obliger à m'allonger, puis lui et Shige me maintiennent, laissant à leur cadet la possibilité de… me retirer mon boxer ?

- Tesshi, non ! NON ! m'exclamé-je, terrifié à l'idée d'être totalement nu devant un objectif.

Ma panique s'arrête net quand il me couvre d'un drap jusqu'à la taille. Là, je pige plus. C'est quoi l'intérêt de me mettre à poil, si après il me planque ?

- Zen, Massu. C'est pas des photos érotiques. Tout est dans la suggestion.

- Tu m'as quand même désapé, l'accusé-je. Alors niveau suggestion, tu repassera, ne.

- Ben oui. Pour suggérer, il faut montrer un peu. Allez, détends-toi, dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec les deux autres fourbes.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je voudrais bien l'y voir lui, il verrait si c'est si simple.

- Mettez-vous sur le ventre, onegaishimasu.

Je me contorsionne sur le lit en tenant le drap pour garder un minimum de tissu sur moi et un peu de dignité avec. Le photographe demande alors à l'un des trois d'arranger le drap et c'est à nouveau Tesshi qui s'y colle. Je tente de regarder ce qu'il fait par-dessus mon épaule, mais j'y arrive pas, alors je laisse tomber.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le photographe me remercie, s'incline et quitte la pièce. Mes amis se rapprochent et Keii-chan me tend un peignoir, que je me grouille d'enfiler.

- La première étape est faite.

- C'est bien, Massu, tu as bien travaillé.

Je me sens vachement mieux avec un truc sur le dos quand même. Assez bien pour demander :

- A quoi ça rime tout ça ?

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé une idée pour être à l'aise avec ton corps, répond Tesshi. Et ça a marché, puisque tu t'es pris au jeu au point de tester des trucs.

- Demo…

- Et je parie que le résultat t'étonnera quand il sera sorti.

Malgré moi, je relève le mot.

- Sorti ?

- le photographe était celui de An An, me révèle Keii-chan. Pi a fait jouer ses relations pour que tu sois l'objet des pages centrales et de la couverture du prochain numéro.

- QUOI ?

Ma voix a déraillé dans les aigus malgré moi. An An, c'est bien ce magazine féminin dans lequel des mecs canon posent régulièrement à moitié nus et plus si affinité ? Tuez-moi. Que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds ou qu'un bloc de pierre m'écrase. Tout de suite.

- Allez allez, c'est pas la fin du monde, fait Shige en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Pour toi peut-être. J'oserais plus jamais sortir de chez moi.

- Bien sûr que si. Parce qu'on a du boulot et que Pi serait capable de te sortir de chez toi par la peau du cou, rigole Keii-chan.

- Et à coups de pieds au cul, renchérit Shige.

- Il rigole pas avec le boulot, Pi-chan.

29 mai 2004

C'est affreux. On a du travail par-dessus la tête, on a à peine le temps de souffler entre deux activités, je devrais avoir la tête vide ou du moins à ce que je fais… mais impossible. Depuis que je sais que les fameuses photos vont paraître dans An An, j'arrive plus à faire quoi que ce soit de correct. Nishikido passe son temps à m'aboyer dessus et j'entend au moins vingt fois par jour Pi me dire des trucs comme « fais attention », « concentre-toi » etc avec plus ou moins de patience au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

A la pause, notre leader s'approche de moi, s'assoit à côté et me regarde.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Massu ? je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir aussi peu la tête à ce que tu fais. Tu as des problèmes ?

Oh oui… Un problème qui tient en deux mots/quatre lettres. Et tu le sais bien puisque tu as « fait jouer tes relations ».

- Non, aucun.

- Alors comment expliques-tu être à ce point dans la lune N

C'est votre faute, bande de traîtres !

- Je sais pas, Pi.

- So ka…

Il a pas l'air de me croire. Et pour cause, je dis le contraire de ce que je pense.

- Jaa… essaye de faire des efforts, ne, conclut-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Il s'éloigne vers Nishikido qui continue à pester en me donnant de charmants noms d'oiseaux, quand soudain, Tesshi qui était parti au distributeur de boissons, revient tout excité, sans canettes… et en tenant ce que je craignais.

- J'ai entendu un Junior m'appeler ! Je reviens ! fais-je en prenant courageusement la fuite sous un prétexte bidon.

J'ai presque atteint mon salut, lorsque Keii-chan me rattrape par le col.

- Oh que non. Toi, tu vas nulle part.

Il me choppe par les épaules, me fait assoir devant la table et laisse ses mains où elles sont au cas où.

- Vous allez pas en revenir, déclare Tesshi en posant le fameux magazine sur la table.

En couverture, moi… en colère. Pourquoi ils ont mis ça comme une ? Tuez-moi…

- Wouahou ! Massu tu fais peur comme ça et en même temps… Wouhahou ! s'exclame Keii-chan.

- Et encore, t'as pas vu l'intérieur !

Tandis qu'il tourne les pages, je tente d'échapper à notre aîné, mais il me tient fermement.

- Tadaaaaaa !

Il a du arriver sur les pages qu'il cherchait, mais j'ai fermé les yeux pour pas voir le massacre. Il y a un grand silence, puis j'entend :

- Impressionnant…

Pi.

- Il a du potentiel.

Nishikido.

- Trop sex…

Hiro.

- J'aurais jamais cru ça.

Uchi.

- Il lui fallait juste un coup de pouce.

Shige.

Intrigué par tous ces commentaires élogieux, je me risque à ouvrir les yeux… et reste figé. C'est qui ce beau gosse au regard lointain, musclé et sans un poil de graisse ? C'est pas moi quand même ? Impossible.

- Ano… Elles sont où les photos ?

- Sous tes yeux, Massu, rigole Tesshi.

- Mais nan, ça peut pas être moi. Je suis pas comme ça.

- Ben pourtant si, appuie Hiro. Et tu es sublime.

Surpris de l'emploi du terme, les autres le dévisagent.

- Ano… je veux dire magnifique… très beau… tente de se rattraper mon copain, mais trop tard.

S'en est fini de la discrétion. Après ça, c'est trop grillé. Enfin Tesshi sait depuis que je lui en ai parlé et je soupçonne qu'il l'a dit à Pi, Keii-chan et Shige pour leur complot. Il restait donc que Nishikido et uchi qui savaient pas.

- Massu, tu sors avec Kusano ? demande soudain notre leader, visiblement surpris.

He ? Ah ban finalement non, il savait pas.

- Depuis quand ?

- Comment ?

Et apparemment Keii-chan et Shige étaient pas au courant non plus. Bah alors qu'est ce que tesshi leur a dit pour qu'il l'aident à mettre son plan à exécution ?

- Ah bah c'est malin, j'avais réussi à rien dire et vous vous cramez tout seuls… boude mon meilleur ami.


	20. Un cap est franchi

18 juin 2004

Avec ce plan délirant mis en place par Tesshi, j'ai fini par réaliser que je suis pas gros et encore moins difforme comme je l'ai si longtemps cru. Pour que je m'en souvienne, mon meilleur ami a retapissé les murs de ma chambre avec des agrandissements géants de chaque photo. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, quand il vient me chercher le matin (il a repris cette habitude depuis le shoot), il me fait répéter des mantras du genre « je suis aussi beau que les autres ». Et si je le dis pas assez fort ou que je suis pas assez convaincant, il me tape sur la tête. Délicat et fragile, lui ? Quelle blague ! C'est une brute, ouais ! Surtout depuis qu'il a pris du muscle en faisant de la natation trois fois par semaine.

Aujourd'hui, on bosse notre deuxième single « Akaku moyuru taiyou », mais il parait que notre manager a un truc à nous annoncer avant. Je me demande bien ce que c'est.

Quand j'arrive à l'agence, tout le monde est déjà là. J'aime pas être le dernier, parce que Nishikidiot me regarde d'un sale œil. Avec en général une réflexion du genre « c'est toi qui habite le plus près et t'arrive après tout le monde, c'est abusé ». Ce à quoi je répond généralement « je suis pas en retard, alors qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? ». Bref, on s'entend toujours aussi bien. Et le pire, c'est que je lui ai jamais rien fais, je sais pas pourquoi il m'a pris en grippe comme ça.

- Désolé, Massu, j'ai pas pu passer ce matin, j'étais pas en avance, me dit Tesshi en s'approchant, alors que je pose mon sac dans mon casier.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, dis-je, content d'avoir échappé à ma corvée quotidienne.

Mais c'est bien mal connaitre l'obstination de mon cadet.

- Mais crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je t'écoute.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- He ? Mais non t'es dingue, pas ici, fais-je, mort de honte par avance.

- Si justement. C'est un très bon exercice.

- Demo…

- De quoi vous parlez ? demande soudain Hiro en s'approchant à son tour, son t-shirt d'entraînement à la main.

- C'est un exercice pour la thérapie de Massu, lui répond mon meilleur ami.

- Sa thérapie ? relève mon copain, interloqué.

- Ouais. Les photos de An An, c'était juste une partie. Pour qu'il oublie pas qu'il a aucune raison de complexer, je lui fais répéter des trucs tous les matins sur le chemin de l'agence.

- Quels trucs ?

- Ah tu vas voir. Allez Massu.

Je secoue la tête. Pas devant les autre et surtout pas devant Hiro. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça dans la rue, s'ils entendent ça, j'ai plus qu'à me suicider avec des yaourts périmés.

- Allez ! s'impatiente mon cadet en me donnant une tape sur la tête.

- Hé, pas besoin d'être violent, s'indigne Hiro. Ca va, Taka ?

Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble, il a plus besoin de se forcer à m'appeler « Massu ». Je me masse le crâne. Quelle brute ce Yuya.

- Hai ça va...

- T'inquiète, ça fait partie de la thérapie, répond-il à mon copain, avant de se tourner vers moi : Alors, Massu, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Jesuisaussibeauquelesautres, marmonné-je très vite, les yeux rivés au sol.

Je sens mes joues me cuire tellement c'est embarrassant.

- Plus fort ! ordonne mon bourreau en me frappant à nouveau.

- Je suis aussi beau que les autres ! fais-je tellement fort que les autres se retournent et nous fixent.

Tuez-moi… Surtout qu'ils s'approchent à leur tour. Achevez-moi à coup d'abricots secs…

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? demande Keii-chan, intrigué.

- La thérapie de Massu, répond Tesshi pour la deuxième fois avant de s'en prendre à moi une fois de plus. Ensuite ?

- Je suis pas gros.

- Bien. Eeeeeet ?

- Jesuissexy… marmonné-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Celle-là, elle a toujours du mal à sortir. Déjà parce que malgré les photos, je suis quand même toujours pas super à l'aise avec mon corps, mais bon ça, je pense que ça changera jamais. Sans compter que c'est définitivement pas un adjectif qui peut s'appliquer à moi. Et ensuite parce que ce genre de phrase, c'est du made-in-Nishikidiot et que j'aime pas. Ca fait trop prétentieux.

- J'ai pas entendu, s'acharne mon cadet.

- Allez, Tesshi, laisse-le, il me fait de la peine, il a l'air au supplice, tente d'intervenir Shige.

Mais quelle chance a-t-il contre l'obstination d'un Tegoshi ? Aucune.

- Non non, si je le laisse s'en tirer une fois, il va recommencer comme avant et le shoot aura servi à rien. Allez Massu, j'ai pas entendu.

- Je suis sexy…

- Plus fort !

- Je suis sexy ! cédé-je, pressé d'en finir avec cette séance de torture publique.

- Et ben voilà. Tu vois quand tu veux, me félicite-t-il. Bon garçon, ajoute-t-il en me tapotant la tête.

Moi je suis mort de honte et j'entend Nishikidiot ricaner. J'ai déjà dis « tuez-moi » ? Bah tant pis, je me répète : tuez-moi. C'est tellement embarrassant, que je voudrais me planquer dans un trou. En levant les yeux, je croise le regard d'Hiro qui me dévore des yeux… et les détourne presque aussitôt de moi. Je soupire. Je suis pas rendu et Tesshi me lâchera pas avec ses mantras idiots tant qu'il sera pas persuadé que je suis convaincu de ce que je dis.

C'est à ce moment que notre manager entre dans la salle. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'un long soupir m'échappe. Sauvé. Le regard de Fujioka-san passe sur chacun de nous comme s'il nous évaluait, puis il lance :

- Les garçons, en décembre, vous aurez votre première tournée, intitulée « NewSnow concert ». Enfin c'est plus une série de concerts qu'une tournée à proprement parler en fait. Elle débutera le premier décembre et se terminera la veille du Countdown.

Tout d'abord sous le choc de la nouvelle, aucun de nous ne réagit, puis c'est l'explosion de joie collective.

- Yeeeeeeah !

- Génial !

- Une tournée, trop bien !

- Ca va être géant !

Tesshi sautille dans tous les sens, Keii-chan et Shige se sautent dans les bras, même Pi sourit ! Moi, je suis sur un petit nuage. J'arrive juste pas à croire à notre chance si peu de temps après nos débuts.

- Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, voilà la seconde, reprend notre manager. Juste après, vous ferez un mois de concerts avec deux autres groupes.

- Heeeeee ? Juste après ? fais-je stupéfait.

Et on respire quaaaaaand ?

- Avec quels groupes ? demande Pi, étonné.

- Ya Ya Yah et KAT-TUN.

On se regarde tous, la même question aux lèvres : KAT-TUN ? C'est…

- … qui ceux là ? questionne Nishikidiot en écho à ce que je pense.

- Justement, je leur ai demandé de venir pour que vous les rencontriez.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne vers la porte, l'ouvre et laisse le passage à six mecs totalement inco… Hé une minute, je le connais lui… C'est… mince c'est quoi encore son nom…

- Kame ?

La voix de Tesshi s'est élevée, hallucinée.

- Tegoshi ? fait le concerné.

- Hei vous vous connaissez ? s'étonne Shige.

- Ben… oui plutôt.

Ah mais ouiiiiii ! C'est un des ex de Tesshi ! Le mec de la sortie à quatre, dont je connaissais pas le groupe ! Woh, ça commence à dater. Je me serais jamais attendu à bosser avec lui. Et visiblement, vu la tête de poisson hors de l'eau de mon meilleur ami, lui non plus. Kamenashi est toujours aussi maigre et émacié. Peut-être même plus parce que là, j'ai l'impression que le moindre coup de vent pourrait l'emporter. Je le quitte des yeux pour m'intéresser aux cinq autres : un à l'allure de poupée accentuée par des cheveux mi longs un du genre ténébreux et qui le sait (un Nishikidiot bis ? Ils devraient bien s'entendre) un grand mais genre plus grand qu'Okura des Kanjani8 un avec une drôle de coiffure genre playmobil et un avec des piercings. Woh, tu parle d'un mélange des genres… Après les présentations, j'apprend que la poupée s'appelle Ueda Tatsuya, le ténébreux Akanishi Jin, le grand Taguchi Junnosuke, le playmobil Nakamaru Yuichi et le piercé Tanaka Koki.

- Voilà, donc à partir de la semaine prochaine, vous allez travailler en étroite collaboration, dit Fujioka-san en s'adressant aux deux groupes. J'espère donc que vous vous entendrez bien.

Une collaboration à quatorze ? Ca va être coton. Ah nan plus que ça, y'a l'autre groupe aussi. Enfin remarque je dis ça mais quand on était junior, on a bien fait une collaboration à trente et quelques, alors ça devrait aller. Je croise le regard du playmobil. On se sourit. Il a l'air sympa. ITAI ! Hiro vient de me donner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? me souffle-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

C'est quasi ses premiers mots depuis qu'il m'a viré de chez lui et c'est des remontrances. Génial…

- De quoi tu parle ? murmuré-je.

- Nakamaru. Tu crois que je vous ai pas vus vous regarder ?

- He ? Mais tu débloque, je l'ai regardé lui comme j'aurais regardé n'importe qui. Tu me fais quoi là ? t'es jaloux ou quoi ?

- Oui.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Il est sérieux là ?

- Jaloux pour un simple regard amical ?

- Oui.

D'un côté c'est flatteur, mais de l'autre, je vois pas en quoi un simple regard et un sourire peuvent suffire à le rendre jaloux. Ca me parait un peu disproportionné, d'autant que le playmobil et moi nous sommes pas parlé. Bref… Je regarde Tesshi qui a toujours l'air halluciné (bizarrement, que je regarde un mec du groupe a pas l'air de déranger Hiro, je pige pas le distinguo mais bon…). Je pense que ça va pas forcémment être simple pour lui de bosser avec un ex même s'il me semble pas qu'ils se soient séparés en mauvais termes. Je sais même plus pourquoi ils se sont séparés en fait. Peut-être sans raison spéciale d'ailleurs. C'est juste que Tesshi aime papillonner d'une relation à l'autre. Et ça a commencé après que je l'ai repoussé. Je me demande si c'est ma faute s'il s'attache pas.

- Bien, Kamenashi-kun, vous pouvez retourner travailler dans votre loge, dit soudain Fujioka-san. Je pense que Yamashita-kun se mettra bientôt en rapport avec toi concernant le planning.

Ah d'accord, donc c'est lui le leader de KAT-TUN… C'est vrai qu'à part peut-être le ténébreux (Akanishi je crois), les autres ont l'air aussi charismatiques que des brosses à dents.

- Au fait il veut dire quoi le nom de votre groupe ? demande Hiro.

Excellente question, elle me brûlait les lèvres.

- Ce sont les initiales de nos noms. K pour Kamenashi, dit-il en se montrant, A pour Akanishi (il montre le ténébreux), T pour Taguchi (le grand), T pour Tanaka (le piercé), U pour Ueda (la poupée) et N pour Nakamaru (le playmobil).

C'est plus fort que moi, j'explose de rire à l'étonnement de tout le monde. C'est presque aussi ridicule que s'appeler comme les quatre points cardinaux. Je sais pas qui trouve les noms de groupes à l'agence, mais il a absolument aucune imagination : Arashi, NewS, KAT-TUN, Ya Ya yah, SMAP (encore une histoire d'initiales je parie), V6… Aucun est un minimum élaboré avec une vraie signification derrière. Ca fait limite pouilleux. Mais apparemment, il y a que moi qui trouve ça risible alors je me taits, surtout que Kame et le ténébreux me fusillent du regard. N'empêche que ça aurait donné quoi si on avait du appliquer le principe des initiales à nous huit ? YUNK-MKTK ? Y'a même pas assez de voyelles pour faire un truc prononçable, lol quoi. J'en rigole tout seul. Intérieurement, bien sûr, histoire de pas me faire griller.

Ils sortent tous les six, puis Fujioka-san fait de même, nous laissant seuls et Pi se tourne vers nous.

-Bon, vous l'avez compris, on entre dans une période de grande activité. Quand on aura fini l'enregistrement de « Akaku moyuru taiyou », il y aura le tournage du PV. Ensuite il faudra jongler entre les interviews, les pubs, les shoots, les entraînements communs avec KAT-TUN et ceux pour nos concerts. Préparez-vous mentalement à passer quelques nuits blanches.

19 juin 2004

Je savais bien que j'avais oublié de parler d'un truc important. Les PV. Et pourtant on en a déjà tourné deux. Un PV, c'est un genre de mini film promotionnel qui image la chanson et nous met en scène en train de la chanter/danser (en playback). De ce que j'ai vu pour le moment, c'est plutôt marrant à faire. Il faut parfois refaire les prises à cause des fous rires, des faux pas, des erreurs de temps etc, mais c'est fun. C'est peut-être un des trucs que je préfère. Et aujourd'hui, on tourne notre troisième, je suis content. Mais pour l'instant, notre loge s'est transformée en salle de réunion géante, parce qu'en plus des KAT-TUN qui sont là pour parler du planning des entraînements communs, les Kanja squatent aussi. J'ai compris qu'ils avaient un truc à discuter avec Nishikidiot et Uchi. Je les laisse faire, ils font trop de bruit pour moi. Je préfère penser à ce que je vais faire demain, pendant notre dernier jour off avant Kami-sama sait quand.

20 juin 2004

Hier, j'ai passé la journée à me faire engueuler, parce que j'étais pas à ce que je faisais. Les prises pour le PV ont du être refaites je sais pas combien de fois, au point que même Keii-chan a perdu patience. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller chez Hiro pour reprendre les choses où on les avait laissées. Il est au courant de rien une fois encore, je vais lui refaire la surprise. Et à mesure que je m'approche de chez lui, je me rends compte d'un truc important : petit à petit, sans que je m'en rende compte, mes sentiments ont changé et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je le réalise, parce que je crois pas que j'aurais autant souffert quand il m'a éjecté de chez lui, ni que j'aurais eu le courage d'y aller si je l'avais pas aimé. En y repensant, ça fait déjà un bon moment que penser à Masa-chan me fait moins voire plus du tout mal. Et ça c'est une preuve de plus. Le changement a été si graduel que je me suis rendu compte de rien.

Bref, me revoilà devant sa porte et je suis encore plus nerveux que l'autre fois. Parce que cette fois, je suis conscient de ce que va entraîner tout ce que je vais faire et dire dans les prochaines minutes. Parce que cette fois, je suis conscient de l'aimer. Fébrile, je frappe et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Sur sa mère. Oups… dans mes plans, j'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde l'option « ses parents sont là ». Ca tombe mal. C'est ce qui s'appelle être refroidi violemment.

- Konnichiwa, Kusano-san, fais-je en m'inclinant poliment malgré la déception.

- Oh tu es un ami d'Hironori, ne ? Konnichiwa.

Je met quelques secondes à réaliser de qui elle parle. J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'appeler par son diminutif, que j'avais zappé que son prénom complet était Hironori.

- Hai. Masuda Takahisa desu. Hajimamashite.

- Hajimemashite.

- A qui tu parle, 'kaa-san ? fait soudain la voix de mon copain qui arrive derrière.

- A l'un de tes amis. Masuda-kun.

A la mention de mon nom, il s'approche et me fixe. Ses yeux sont pleins de questions qu'il ose pas poser devant sa mère.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande une voix masculine.

- Rien, anata. L'un des amis d'Hironori est venu lui rendre visite.

Je m'incline de nouveau. Devant son père cette fois. Il me rend mon salut de la tête, puis s'adresse à sa femme.

- Dépêchons-nous, nous allons être en retard.

- Tu as raison. Masuda-kun, ravie de t'avoir rencontré. A bientôt.

Elle sourit et sort de l'appartement sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

- A un de ces jours, mon garçon, ajoute le père avant de quitter les lieux à son tour.

La porte se referme derrière eux et je reste seul avec Hiro sans plus savoir quoi dire. Dire que j'étais si décidé en venant…

- Heu… bon ben c'était pas prévu, mais voilà, t'as rencontré mes parents, déclare mon copain après quelques instants de silence embarrassé.

- Hai. Ils ont l'air gentils.

- Hum… Ils le seraient moins s'ils connaissaient la vérité.

- La vérité ? relevé-je.

- T'as pas remarqué que je les ai pas détrompés quand ils ont parlé de toi comme d'un ami ?

- Si, mais je me suis dit que t'avais pas fait gaffe.

- Alors que ma mère l'a dit au moins trois fois ?

- Ben…

- Pour être honnête… mes parents savent pas que je suis gay. Ils considèrent l'homosexualité comme une maladie honteuse, alors si je leur disais… je sais pas comment ils réagiraient. Déjà que ma sœur est bi…

J'encaisse la double info, mais je savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur.

- Et ils savent rien pour elle non plus ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Elle aussi a peur de leur réaction, alors elle fait comme moi, elle se tait.

Il y a un blanc. Qui s'éternise au point de redevenir gênant. Puis soudain, mon copain brise le silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Taka ? Ce que j'ai dis l'autre fois est toujours valable, tu sais.

- Je sais, mais j'ai deux choses importantes à te dire.

- Ah ? Quoi ?

Je m'approche au point que seuls quelques millimètres nous séparent. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et je lutte pour garder les pieds sur terre. Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il me fait juste en respirant ?

- Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi, me jeté-je soudain à l'eau en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sur ces mots, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je prends sa main et la pose sur ma peau. Sous mon t-shirt. A l'endroit exact où tout s'est arrêté l'autre fois.

- Touche-moi, Hiro… ajouté-je pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois, je reculerais pas.

- Taka… murmure-t-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres comme un affamé.

Sa langue se fraie un passage jusqu'à la mienne, l'entoure, la caresse, la palpe et je réponds de la même façon, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Je me colle étroitement à lui et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il m'enlace. Lorsque nos bouches se descellent, je m'écarte légèrement. J'ai chaud. Si chaud. Bien trop chaud et mon sang semble bouillir dans mes veines alors que je retire mon t-shirt. Il en reste bouche bée.

- Tu fais ça direct… Daijobu ?

- Hai… Mais j'ai chaud… dis-je en défaisant mon jean et en léchant mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Mon corps est en feu et le brasier intérieur qui me consume s'intensifie à mesure que le même s'allume dans ses yeux. Mon comportement actuel est à l'opposé de ce qu'il a toujours été, je le sais, mais j'ai envie d'être désiré jusqu'à la limite du supportable.

- Est ce que tu imagine l'effet dévastateur que ton shoot An An a eu sur moi ? susurre-t-il à mon oreille. Tu sais combien de nuit j'ai passé à rêver de toi ? Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça et j'avais juste envie de te sauter dessus. Exactement comme maintenant.

- Alors fais-le…

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Hai…

- Alors viens.

Il prend ma main et m'entraîne de nouveau vers sa chambre, où il me fait doucement basculer sur le lit. Mon cœur bat comme un tambour à cause de l'excitation. Il m'embrasse de nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis descend dans mon cou et mon cerveau se met sur off. Je peux plus que ressentir le moindre de ses gestes. Le plus simple effleurement, le plus petit attouchement me déclenche soupirs et frissons. Je veux tout et plus encore. Mon corps trop longtemps sevré de caresses se réveille à mesure que ses mains volent sur moi, palpent la moindre parcelle de peau. Ses lèvres aspirent celle de mon cou, y laissent des marques et je m'entend gémir légèrement. Il se décolle de moi pour me retirer mon jean et s'interrompt pour me consulter du regard avant de s'attaquer à mon boxer. J'ai pas besoin de parler, mes yeux lui crient de faire ce qu'il veut. Il se le fait pas dire deux fois et en quelques secondes, je suis nu devant lui. Et étrangement, ça me dérange pas plus que ça.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es beau, Taka ? souffle-t-il d'un air émerveillé en effleurant mon ventre du bout des doigts.

- Il parait que je le suis, dis-je en le dévorant du regard.

Une réponse totalement impensable il y a encore très peu de temps. C'est aussi ce qu'il a l'air de penser.

Sans le quitter des yeux, je relève son t-shirt, le fais passer par-dessus sa tête et lui retire, avant de glisser à mon tour les mains sur lui. Le sentir frissonner est un délice. Du coup, je continue, remonte sur son torse et titille ses tétons des pouces jusqu'à les sentir durcir, puis les pince entre mes lèvres pour les suçoter. Mes gestes lui tirent des gémissements d'autant plus indécents qu'il a basculé la tête en arrière. Je me sens de plus en plus excité de le voir et de l'entendre, du coup, je tiens plus et inverse nos positions d'un coup de reins. Je suis au dessus de lui maintenant et le fixe comme s'il était un gâteau appétissant. Je relève ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour emprisonner ses poignets dans une main. Lui, il me laisse faire sans broncher. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, que je prenne les commandes. Etonné, je le regarde dans les yeux. Des yeux qui me crient la même chose que sa bouche :

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi…

J'écarquille les miens, stupéfait. Est-ce qu'il veut dire ce que je crois ?

- Tu veux que… fais-je, incertain.

- Oh oui… A un point que t'imagine même pas.

- Mais j'ai jamais…

- Tu sauras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Ben ça, si je m'y attendais… Avec Masa-chan, j'étais toujours en dessous (je parle jamais de dominant/dominé. J'aime pas ça, je toruve ça réducteur. C'es notions devraient pas exister quand on aime vraiment l'autre), alors être au dessus d'un coup… Sans compter que comme Hiro est fort et viril, je me suis même pas posé la question, ça tombait sous le sens pour moi.

- Taka… tu réfléchis trop… murmure-t-il, me tirant de mes réflexions. Fais ce que tu veux…

Je hoche la tête et le déshabille à mon tour, effleurant sans cesse sa peau de façon totalement intentionnelle. Oh woh… Il est super bien foutu, je crois que j'aurais eu over mal si c'était lui qui avait… Surtout que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas fais.

Mes mains glissent sur lui, passent sur le moindre centimètre carré de peau volent sur sa poitrine, ses côtes, son ventre descendent sur ses cuisses et je déguste le moindre soupir, le plus petit gémissement qui passe ses lèvres. Il respire fort et ses yeux sont obscurcis par l'envie.

- Taka, onegai… supplie-t-il.

Mais je sais pas ce qu'il veux que je fasse et je me vois pas lui demander. Il semble le comprendre, car il attrape ma main et la pose sur son membre dressé.

- Onegai…

Je me sens piquer un far monstrueux, pourtant j'accède à se requête et entame de lents va-et-vient.

- Han… Mmmh… Taka, hayaku…

Encouragé, mes mouvements sur lui s'accélèrent et la fréquence de ses plaintes de plaisir également. Et on peut pas dire que ça me laisse indifférent.

- Han ! Motto ! Mmmh ! continue-t-il à gémir en se cambrant.

Ca commence à être difficilement tenable pour moi tellement j'ai envie. S'il craque pas bientôt… mais non, il continue à gémir sous mes coups de poignet. C'est seulement au bout d'un temps qui me semble infini, qu'il se libère brusquement dans un long râle rauque. Moi j'en peux juste plus, je vais imploser.

- Tu veux que… je t'aide ? me demande-t-il ensuite, haletant.

Je hoche la tête. Vite, je t'en prie, dépêche-toi…

- Alors mets-toi debout… sur les genoux.

Etonné, je m'exécute et comprends ce qu'il va faire, au moment où il pose sa main sur mon membre et le dirige vers sa bouche. Il le happe entre ses lèvres et entame des va-et-vient à cadence soutenue. Gémissant sans arrêt, je bascule la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et pose une main en coupe sur sa nuque pour pas qu'il s'arrête. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je sente monter une sensation familière. Je dois lui dire, le prévenir… Par respect. Mais c'est si difficile, parce que c'est si bon…

- A… Arrête… Je… vais… articulé-je péniblement.

Le délicieux mouvement s'arrête et je grogne de frustration (alors que c'est moi qui vient de lui dire de stopper, logique), avant qu'il soit repris par sa main. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, je me libère à mon tour dans un cri grave. Mon cœur bat si vite et si fort, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

- Taka… prends-moi…

- He ? Maintenant ? Demo… je suis plus en forme, moi…

Ben oui puisque je viens de… venir.

- Ca peut s'arranger…

Il me fait un de ces regards en disant ça… Kami-sama, un véritable appel au viol. Et j'ai de nouveau chaud. Surtout qu'il recommence à me caresser. Et il s'y prend bien, parce que quelques instants plus tard, je suis de nouveau prêt. Il est doué et moi réactif. Quel mélange complémentaire.

- Viens… Maintenant…

- Tu veux dire sans… préparation ?

- Hai…

Il est dingue. J'ai jamais testé et j'y tiens pas parce que je suis pas maso, mais ça doit faire atrocement mal.

- Demo… hésité-je encore.

- Onegai, Taka… Viens…

Il halète comme… comme je veux pas dire quoi parce que ce serait rabaissant pour lui, mais il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait et je suppose qu'il connait son corps. Moi pas. J'ai jamais fais ça et j'ai la trouille. Pas pour moi, bien sûr, mais pour lui. J'ai peur de faire souffrir celui que j'aime, même si c'est sa volonté.

- Taka… Arrête de cogiter, par pitié… M'oblige pas à devenir vulgaire…

Vulgaire, lui ? Ca cadre trop pas. N'est pas Nishikidiot qui veut. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien dire de vulgaire ? Je vois pas. Je hoche la tête, inspire et pose les mains sur ses hanches, puis entre en lui d'un coup.

- HAN ! OUI ! crie-t-il lorsque le bas de mon ventre percute ses fesses.

Et il n'y a pas trace de douleur dans sa voix. Seulement de plaisir. Moi je dis remue pas un cil. J'ose à peine respirer, de crainte de perdre totalement pied. Je suis si serré, en lui, que je pourrais partir immédiatement et des dizaines de sensations jusque là inconnues, m'assaillent, me donnant presque le tournis.

- Han… Taka… bouge… onegai…

- Ma… Matte… Pas en… core… sinon… je…

Faut que je me calme à tout prix, sinon ma première fois avec Hiro pourra figurer dans le livre des records comme la plus courte du monde.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me sens assez maître de moi pour faire un premier mouvement. Qui nous fait gémir tous les deux.

- Motto… Motto, Taka… Hayaku… dit-il en s'accrochant à mes épaules.

Je redonne un coup de reins qui a le même effet que le premier, puis un troisième, un quatrième… et ainsi de suite. J'ai trouvé mon rythme et ça lui plait apparemment autant qu'à moi vu comme il ondule du bassin pour accompagner mes mouvements. Mais je pense pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. C'est trop étroit et trop bon pour ça.

Un nouveau mouvement le fait crier.

- HAN ! LA ! MOTTO !

J'ai du toucher l'endroit qu'il fallait. Et si je me fie à mes propres réactions dans ce genre de « cas », la fin doit être proche.

Et je me trompe pas, car deux ou trois va-et-vient plus tard, il se libère de nouveau et je le rejoins presque immédiatement, vaincu par le resserrement de sa chair autour de moi. Epuisé, je retombe sur lui en amortissant de mon mieux le choc avec mes bras. Les siens se referment autour de ma taille et je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seuls. C'est sûrement con, mais j'ai envie de dormir, là, mais d'une force… mais je dois lutter au moins un peu, c'est ni glamour, ni romantique, le mec qui s'endort direct après.

- Merci, Taka… c'était fantastique…

Seul un sourire fatigué apparait sur mes lèvres. Je pense pouvoir dire que là, j'ai franchi un cap.


	21. Essais

11 juillet 2004

Le single de « Akaku moyuru taiyou » sort dans quatre jours. On sait pas encore à quoi va ressembler le visuel de la pochette, mais après la catastrophe de celui de « Kibou – yell », je crains le pire. En plus, on a répétition avec les KAT-TUN. C'est pas que ça me déplaît, mais ces mecs sont zarb. Surtout le grand là, Taguchi, qui fait des jeux de mots qui font rigoler que lui. Celui avec lequel je m'entend le mieux, c'est Nakamaru, « le playmobil », les autres, je parle pas tellement avec.

Je rentre tout joyeux dans la loge. Depuis que j'ai pu faire l'amour avec Hiro, c'est comme si j'étais délivré d'un grand poids, du coup je souris tout le temps et même la mauvaise humeur matinale de Nishikido en vient pas à bout. En chantonnant, je me prépare pour la séance et commence même à m'échauffer sans attendre les autres. Le premier à passer la porte est Pi, qui s'arrête net en me voyant.

- Bah Massu, t'es tombé du lit ? me demande-t-il, stupéfait.

Faut dire que j'arrive jamais avant lui.

- Non non, fais-je en souriant.

Comme il est resté où il était, Nishikido, qui arrive juste derrière, lui rentre dedans. Et râle pour changer.

- Bordel, Pi, préviens quand tu t'arrête…

- Ah gomen Ryo, s'excuse notre leader en débloquant le passage.

A leur suite, Hiro, Tesshi et le KoyaShige arrivent à leur tour. Tiens il manque Uchi. Il est passé où celui-là ? Hiro s'approche de moi et, après s'être assuré que personne regarde, m'embrasse tendrement, déclenchant un nouveau sourire. Dont il fait mine de se protéger de l'éclat.

- Arg je suis ébloui, fait-il en rigolant.

Je rigole à mon tour et me tourne vers mon meilleur ami qui a pas encore dit un mot, ce qui est plus que louche. Un peu inquiet, je m'approche de lui.

- Tesshi ? Ca va pas ?

Il sursaute, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était pas seul dans la pièce.

- He ? Si si ça va.

- Mouais. Je te connais. Quand tu reste silencieux, c'est qu'un truc te chiffonne, alors c'est quoi ?

- Rien, je t'assure.

- Hum…

Je suis pas convaincu du tout, mais je peux pas le forcer à parler s'il veut pas. Je trouve juste ça bizarre parce qu'on s'est toujours tout dit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur nos collègues et mon attention est attirée ailleurs. Il faut se concentrer.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer, déclare Pi, approuvé par Kamenashi.

Jusque là, on a vu l'ordre des chansons (encore des nouvelles à apprendre avec les chorés qui vont avec), les placements statiques et mouvants… D'ailleurs, Keii-chan et Nakamaru ont poussé des cris horrifiés en découvrant que pour la dernière chanson, on finirait accrochés à à pas grand chose des mètres au dessus de la scène. Apparemment, ils ont tous les deux le vertige. Les pauvres. J'espère que ça ira quand même pour eux.

- Aujourd'hui, on va faire des essais de voix, nous informe notre leader. On doit déterminer quelles voix vont ensemble, puisque tout le début de la chanson « Summary' est par duos.

- Donc on va tous passer les uns avec les autres, groupes mélangés, précise Kamenashi.

- Mais les NewS sont plus nombreux, objecte Ueda.

- Bah les deux restant passeront ensemble voilà tout, répond son leader. Qui est volontaire ?

- Si on tirait au sort plutôt ? proposa Akanishi. Ce serait plus équitable.

Personne a l'occasion de répondre, parce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Uchi totalement essoufflé. Et bien sûr, Yamashita, qui aime la ponctualité, le rate pas.

- Tu as vu l'heure ? fais-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Gomen, Pi. Y'a eu une coupure de courant, mon réveil a pas sonné.

- T'aurais pu mettre ton portable, t'abuse, grogne son pote du Kansai.

- Ca va, ça m'arrive pas souvent non plus.

- Encore heureux.

- Bon, dépêche-toi, on t'attend, les coupe Pi, apparemment peu désireux de faire perdre plus de temps à nos collègues.

- Donc ce tirage au sort ? répète Akanishi.

- Bonne idée.

La proposition, plutôt logique, est approuvée par tout le monde et Tesshi, en tant que cadet des deux groupes, est chargé de faire les papiers portant nos noms. Comme les KAT-TUN sont moins nombreux, ce sont eux qui vont piocher. Les deux NewS qui resteront sans partenaire de l'autre groupe formeront le dernier binôme-test. Dix minutes plus tard, les papiers pliés en quatre sont placés dans le chapeau que ne quitte jamais Akanishi et le premier à piocher est Nakamaru.

- Yamashita, annonce-t-il.

Il est rejoint par notre leader, puis le possesseur du chapeau tire à son tour.

- Uchi.

Le tirage se poursuit : Taguchi tombe avec moi, Tanaka avec Tesshi, Shige avec Kamenashi et Ueda avec Hiro. Keii-chan et Nishikido restant seuls, ils feront la dernière paire.

On répartit ensuite les paroles par duo et on commence le test. Et à la fin, il est totalement évident que ça va pas du tout. Il y a de trop grands écarts de tessiture. L'exemple le plus frappant, c'est la voix cristalline de Tesshi, avec celle, grave et rauque de Tanaka. Mon meilleur ami a beau faire, on dirait qu'il fait une deuxième voix tellement on l'entend peu comparé au KAT-TUN. C'est pas joli du tout. Je passe sur les voix puissantes de Kamenashi et Akanishi qui noient celles de Shige (pourtant bien spécifique) et Uchi. Je passe aussi sur celle, nasillarde, de Taguchi, qu'on entend de façon très bizarre derrière la mienne. Sans parler de ce pauvre Nakamaru totalement éclipsé par Pi, de Ueda couvert par Hiro et Keii-chan zappé par Nishikido.

- Bon, stop, finit par dire Yamashita. Je propose qu'on arrête ce tour. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est une catastrophe.

Le contraire serait difficile, on a tous massacré la chanson. Si le compositeur et le parolier nous avaient entendus, ils auraient été horrifiés.

- Deuxième tour alors ? demande Keii-chan.

- Deuxième tour, confirme Kamenashi. Et si quelqu'un retombe sur le même nom, il repose le papier et en tire un autre.

Cette fois, c'est Tesshi qui tombe avec Nakamaru, Taguchi hérite de Nishikido (pauvre Taguchi), Keii-chan finit avec Tanaka, Hiro avec Kamenashi, Uchi avec Ueda et moi avec Akanishi. Ce qui laisse seuls Pi et Shige.

Quand on commence, je me demande si ce tirage est plus heureux que l'autre. Ca peut encore passer pour Tesshi et Nakamaru, mais les autres… Malgré ma voix relativement grave, j'arrive pas à me faire entendre autant qu'Akanshi et on entend à peine Hiro sous celle de Kamenashi. Ces deux-là ont trop de puissance vocale, personne peut arriver à leur niveau, du coup on a presque l'impression qu'ils chantent tout seuls. Je plains les autres KAT-TUN. Surtout Nakamaru et Ueda avec leurs voix toutes douces.

- C'est pas mieux nan ? On fait un troisième tour ?

Tout le monde acquiesce. Cette fois, c'est moi qui tombe avec Kamenashi et je connais le résultat par avance. Hiro tombe avec Tanaka, Keii-chan se retrouve avec Taguchi, Shige avec Nakamaru, Pi avec Ueda et Akanishi avec Nishikido (tiens, les deux narcissiques ensemble). Ce qui laisse Tesshi et Uchi sur le carreau. Et là, je saurais pas dire qui est le pire binôme. Pi avec Ueda, c'est comme s'il chantait tout seul. Pareil pour Kamenashi et moi (et pourtant ma voix est loin d'être douce) et à peu près pareil pour Nakamaru et Shige. Les voix de Taguchi et Keii-chan étant nasales toutes les deux, ça fait un mélange bizarre, même si celle du KAT-TUN est plus aiguë. Les seuls pour qui ça va à peu près, c'est Hiro/Tanaka et Akanishi/Nishikido.. Et encore c'est pas l'extase.

- On en tente un dernier ? demande Tesshi, manifestement de mon avis.

La proposition est adoptée et les KAT-TUN replongent la main dans le chapeau. Les paires suivantes sont ainsi formées : Pi/Akanishi, Hiro/Kamenashi, Ueda/moi, Shige/Nakamaru, Keii-chan/Tanaka et Tesshi/Taguchi. De ce que j'ai entendu, ce tirage me semble pas mal. Yamashita et son binôme ont des voix qui portent donc elles se couvriront pas l'une l'autre ; pareil pour Hiro et son comparse ; la même chose pour Tesshi et son acolyte mais pour leurs voix aiguës. Ma voix est pas assez grave pour couvrir celle de Ueda ; même chose pour celle de Shige par rapport à celle de Nakamaru. Et bien qu'elle soit grave, celle de Tanaka ne devrait pas éclipser celle de Keii-chan.

Du reste, le déroulement de la chanson me donne raison. Tour semble couler de source. C'est limpide, harmonieux... Chaque voix de chaque binôme se fond dans l'autre tout en gardant son individualité. A la fin on se regarde tous d'un air entendu.

- Je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'il faut garder ces binômes ? demande Pi à la cantonade.

La réponse est évidente pour tout le monde. Ca va le faire.

15 septembre 2004

Des bruits circulent dans les couloirs. Les Juniors parlent que de ça, alors impossible de passer à côté : Arashi récupère son cinquième membre aujourd'hui. Masa-chan est enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Je suis content pour lui, pour eux, mais en même temps, ma vieille angoisse refait surface : mes sentiments pour lui sont-ils bien morts cette fois ? Pourrais-je le croiser dans les couloirs de la Jimusho sans flancher ? Nan, j'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. J'aime Hiro. Masa-chan n'et plus qu'un ex. Et surtout, j'ai absolument pas le temps de me poser ce genre de questions avec tout le boulot qu'on a. De huit heures à vingt-deux heures, c'est une boucle presque ininterrompue qui revient chaque jour : réunion, répète, pub/shoot, interview, pause repas, répète, shoot, émission télé/radio, répète. Et encore, pour le moment, aucun de nous n'a reçu de proposition pour un drama. Je me demande quand on aurait le temps de caser ça en plus dans notre planning déjà surchargé.

En montant à la loge, je croise ds Juniors qu me saluent d'un « ohayo sempai ! ». J'ai du mal à croire que je'en suis un, même si aujourd'hui ç fait pile poil un an qu'on a débuté. Et il s'est passé tellement de trucs en douze mois, que quand j'y repense, ça donne presque le tournis.

Dans le couloir de l'étage, je m'immobilise car, face à moi se trouve Arashi. Au grand complet. J'inspire profondément et m'approche en souriant.

- Ohayo, les salué-je.

- Ohayo, Masuda-kun, me répond Ninomiya-sempai.

- Ohayo, Taka-chan, me sourit mon ex.

- Okaeri, Masa-chan, réponds-je aussi naturellement que possible.

- Arigato. C'est bon d'être de retour.

- J'imagine. Tu es guéri alors ?

- Ce n'est pas une rémission, mais je vais bien maintenant.

- Tant mieux. N'en fais pas trop, ne.

- On y veillera, me répond Sakurai-sempai

Je hoche la tête et Masa-chan reprend :

- J'ai suivi l'activité de NewS. C'est génial.

- Oui, on est assez occupés. Surtout que la date de la tournée se rapproche.

- J'ai appris ça. Jai aussi vu le shoot.

- Le shoot ? Lequel, on passe notre temps à en faire.

- Le tien.

- Le mien ?

- An An.

- Ah. Ce shoot... C'était une idée de Tegoshi.

- Il a eu raison. Tu étais superbe. Je t'avais dis que tu étais photogénique, mais tu ne voulais pas me croire.

- Bon, Aiba, on va laisser Masuda-kun, intervient Matsumoto-sempai. Il a du boulot et nous aussi.

- Hai, acquiesce-t-il. A bientôt, Taka-chan.

- A bientôt.

Ils passent leur chemin, moi aussi et je soupire de soulagement. Je me sens pas mal, j'ai pas mal au cœur ni envie de pleurer et j'ai soutenu son regard sans rien ressentir de particulier. Epreuve réussie. Je suis guéri de lui.


	22. Jour J

1er décembre 2004

J'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Et pourtant, j'ai tout essayé : compter les moutons, partir de trois mille à rebours, boire un truc chaud genre lait, essayer de vider ma tête... rien y a fait. Du coup, je me suis levé pour répéter tout seul dans ma chambre. De toute façon, impossible de penser à rien, vu que le concert, le premier où il y aura uniquement nous, c'est ce soir. Et cette scène, on va plus en bouger pendant deux mois (même si le mois prochain, on sera rejoints par KAT-TUN pour le Summary). Rien que d'y penser, je stresse. Je suis content, bien sûr, c'est pas le problème, mais c'est notre première tournée quoi, alors si on se foire... ou que la salle est vide... ou que le public aime pas ce qu'on fait... Surtout que, si on y réfléchit bien, un concert avec trois chansons (« News nippon », « Kibou - yell », « Akaku moyuru taiyou »), ça va pas loin, même si on parle entre chaque. Du coup, je me dis qu'un mois entier, c'est peut-être abusé. On et pas Arashi quoi. Enfin je suppose qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font là-haut. J'espère, sinon c'est inquiétant.

Je vais à la salle de bain, prend une longue douche en m'éternisant dessous, prend mon temps pour choisir mes fringues (sweet et t-shirt verts, pantalon orange, baskets rouges) et, sans me presser, vais faire le petit-déj pour m mère et moi. Vu l'heure plus que matinale, je peux même me permettre de rater une ou deux fois sans que ça me retarde. On a rendez-vous à l'agence dans un peu moins de trois heures. Dire que Pi a retardé l'heure d'arrivée pour que tout le monde puisse dormir vu qu'on a fini tard hier soir... Et je vais pas tarder à tourner en rond comme un ours en cage vu qu'il est pas l'heure de partir. Alors en cuisinant, je chante à mi voix les paroles de nos titres. J'avale mon repas en revoyant mentalement les pas de chaque choré, puis les fais pour de bon. Je crois que je vais virer dingue si je pars pas maintenant en fait. Tant pis pour l'avance, je flânerais en cours de route au pire. Je prends quand même le temps de laisser un mot à ma mère pour qu'elle s'inquiète pas en trouvant la maison vide à son réveil, puis me met en route. A peine dehors, ma respiration fait un tel nuage de buée, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va congeler, tomber et se casser par terre. J'avais zappé que depuis quelques jours il fait un froid polaire à Tokyo. Je refuse d'imaginer la température à Hokkaido, je risquerais de perdre un orteil rien que d'y penser. Du coup, retour à la maison. J'échange mon sweet contre un gros pull en laine (tout aussi vert), met une parka, un bonnet, une écharpe qui cache aussi mon nez et des gants. « Etrangement », quand je ressors, je me sens vachement mieux.

La rue est silencieuse et l'épais tapis blanc qui recouvre tout brille à la lumière des lampadaires. Une délicate et éphémère étoile givrée se pose sur ma manche, me faisant lever la tête vers le ciel encore d'un noir d'encre. Il neige de nouveau. Notre concert va bien porter son nom. Les décorations de noël sont toutes allumées et, un peu partout, il y a des sapins décorés. Les traditions occidentales se sont plus ou moins installées ? Noël… Je me demande si cette année, je vais pouvoir le passer avec celui que j'aime. C'est encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent, même avec Masa-chan. J'ai même pas encore pensé à ce que je vais offrir à mon Hiro, j'ai pas eu le temps. Du coup, dès que je croise une vitrine, je regarde, on sait jamais.

J'ai froid. Malgré la parka etc, j'ai froid. Je cherche du regard un abribus et trace dans l'espoir qu'il y ait un véhicule providentiellement prévu dans les minutes qui viennent. Histoire que je finisse pas en esquimau géant. Un coup d'œil sur les horaires… Vingt-trois minutes. Bon, ok, je suis maudit. Si je reste tout ce temps sans bouger alors qu'il fait -8000, je vais crever. Allez, Taka, en marche, ça va te réchauffer.

En arrivant devant le building, mes doigts sont tellement engourdis, que j'ai du mal ç sortir mon badge de ma poche. Ce badge dont le joli vert dont sont composé les lettres de « NewS », annonce qu'on a débuté. Je le présente au vigile, qui le regarde, puis me regarde (enfin ce qui dépasse de moi entre le bonnet et l'écharpe), puis rigole.

- Vous êtes tombé du lit ce matin, Masuda-san ? Vous êtes le premier de toute l'agence, vous savez. Même Kitagawa-san…

- Ishihara-san, le coupé-je en grelottant, si vous me laissez pas entrer, je vais devenir le premier Johnny's congelé de l'histoire de l'humanité.

- Oh ! Oui, pardon, je vous ouvre.

La porte s'ouvre dans un chuintement discret, laissant passer une bouffée d'air chaud salvatrice et je me rue à l'intérieur en claquant des dents de plus belle. L'hiver devrait être interdit. J'aime pas trop le café et le thé (enfin pas trop), mais là, je suis prêt à acheter un gobelet de n'importe quoi pour me réchauffer les mains. Quitte à pas le boire. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Je salue le vigile, puis monte les escaliers quatre à quatre comme si ma vie en dépendait, avant de me précipiter de la même façon sur le distributeur de boissons chaudes. Y'a pas de truc que j'aime, mais tant pis. Vous connaissez cette sensation de bonheur intense, quand on se glisse dans un bon ben bien chaud ? Ben là, c'est tout à fait ça, mais avec un bête gobelet de thé. Il en faut quand même deux, pour que l'impression d'avoir les os congelés s'estompe et que je retrouve des sensations dans les doigts. Soulagé, je rentre dans la loge. Il fait bon dedans, mais comme elle est vide, il s'en dégage une impression de froideur. Pour me dégeler et remplir la pièce d'autre chose que le silence, je décide de mettre notre cd de répétition et, après avoir retiré mes épaisseurs de vêtements et revêtu ma tenue d'entraînement, je revois une fois de plus les chorégraphies. Je les connais tellement par cœur que j'aurais pu les créer, mais c'est pas grave, ça m'occupe. En plus, danser ici a le même effet déstressant que ça a toujours eu. La tête pleine de musique, je pense plus à rien, au point que quand la porte s'ouvre sur les autres, j'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer.

- Massu ?!

- Masuda ?!

Les exclamations interloquées ont jailli des bouches de mes sept compagnons, habillés comme pour une expédition au pôle nord.

- Ca fait combien de temps que t'es là ? demande Shige.

- Heuuu… J'ai pas regardé l'heure, mais vu que vous êtes là, je suppose que ça fait genre deux heures.

Ils se regardent, hallucinés.

- Tu veux dire que t'es arrivé à SEPT HEURES ?! s'effare Tesshi. Ca va pas, Massu ?

- Si si, très bien, j'arrivais juste pas à dormir, alors plutôt que tourner en rond chez moi, j'ai préféré venir ici.

Je juge pas utile de préciser que j'ai passé une nuit blanche, sinon Keii-chan va s'inquiéter et Pi m'engueuler parce que « je vais avoir un coup de barre quand il faudra pas et que ça va retarder tout le monde, c'est malin ça, Massu, franchement tu pense à quoi surtout un jour de concert ». Ben même si c'est le cas, je me donnerais à 3000%, quitte à finir le concert en rampant.

- Ah bon.

L'explication semble suffisante pour mon meilleur ami, mais je vois bien qu'Hiro est pas dupe. Au fil du temps, la perspicacité qu'avait Tesshi en ce qui me concerne s'est presque évanouie, alors que celle de mon copain s'est développée, renforcée. Ca me surprend toujours.

- Bon, ben vu qu'on est tous là, on va pouvoir s'y mettre, décrète Pi.

Ils se dirigent vers leurs casiers pour se changer, puis on se met en place pour « News nippon ». Sauf qu'on a oublié un truc : la loge est sûrement plus petite que la scène où on va se produire. Du coup, si nos placements sont pas faux, ils sont pas du tout… à l'échelle. Et vu que tout le monde y compris notre leader, finit par s'arrêter, ils ont du le réaliser aussi.

- Bon, y'a erreur de calcul, décrète donc Yamashita. On aurait du aller directement à la salle et pas se retrouver ici. Il faut revoir le tout en situation. On doit occuper une bonne partie de la scène et là, je suis certain que c'est pas le cas.

- Donc… on va là-bas ? demande Nishikido.

- Oui, c'est le mieux. Ca nous permettra aussi de nous familiariser avec la salle. Je vais essayer d'avoir le van.

Pi sort et on reste tous les sept à se regarder.

- Du coup, faut prendre nos affaires, parce qu'on va pas repasser ici après le concert, déclare Uchi.

L'idée est approuvée à l'unanimité et immédiatement appliquée, ce qui fait qu'au retour de notre leader, on est tous prêts au départ.

- C'est bon pour le van. Go.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle se passe dans le silence. Tout le monde doit être crevé de la veille déjà et puis je pense pas être le seul que l'approche du concert rend nerveux. Y'a qu'à voir comment Tesshi se lèche frénétiquement les lèvres, comment Keii-chan se tortille sur son siège comme s'il avait une envie pressante, comment Pi lisse des fringues sans pli… Ils disent rien, mais je les connais tellement bien maintenant… Et c'est normal. Un premier concert solo, c'est pas rien. S'ils étaient tous détendus, ce serait inquiétant.

Le van fait le tour de la salle pour passer derrière, du coup, on découvre avec stupéfaction, que des fans font déjà la queue devant la porte. Alors qu'il est que neuf heures trente, que le concert commence à vingt-et-une heures et qu'il neige à nouveau. Les fans sont folles… C'est quoi l'intérêt alors qu'elles ont sûrement déjà leur place ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à imaginer que des gens puissent payer je sais pas combien pour nous voir chanter et danser… Parce qu'au fond, c'est que nous quoi. Mes pensées quittent les fans (elles y reviendront bien assez vite) pour se tourner vers la salle. Alors qu'on marche dans le couloir des coulisses encombré de caisses à roulettes et de câbles enroulés, j'essaye de me rassurer : après le Tokyo Dome, une salle plus petite ça va être de la rigolade, ah ah. On émerge sur la scène encombrée aussi, devant la salle vide. Je déglutis et l'angoisse me tord le ventre. Ouais, de la rigolade… ou pas. Rien à faire, voir une salle de concert sans public me terrifie toujours autant. J'ai l'impression d'oublier paroles et pas à mesure que les secondes passent.

- Massu ? Ca va ?

La question rituelle de Tesshi avant chaque performance. Il a jamais oublié mon malaise avant mon tout premier Countdown. Malaise qui s'est d'ailleurs jamais reproduit, mais bon il est resté dessus.

- Oui oui, c'est bon, j'ai juste le trac, comme tout le monde quoi.

- On se sent tout petit, ne, me souffle Hiro.

Je hoche la tête. Lui, il a compris. Faut imaginer le truc quoi : huit mecs, tout seuls sur une grande scène (voire immense, ça dépend de la taille), face à des centaines voire des milliers de gens. C'est juste délirant. Et flippant.

On est coiffés, maquillés, habillés de tenues multicolores que même moi j'aurais pas osé porter, en place derrière le rideau baissé. Mon cœur bat tellement vite qu'il pourrait quitter ma poitrine pour danser la salsa tout seul, mes paumes sont moites au point que mon micro glisse et je transpire déjà, alors qu'on a pas commencé. La salle a été éteinte et on entend distinctement les fans scander notre nom. NewS. C'est nous qu'elles veulent, qu'elles acclament. Le rideau commence à se lever. Elles crient. Très fort. J'entends fuser nos noms, même le mien. Le rideau totalement remonté, les premières notes de « News nippon » retentissent en même temps que leurs cris. Je vois seulement une masse sombre et une forêt de penlights. C'est parti !


	23. Un nouveau pas en avant

14 mars 2005

On a même pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler après l'arrêt de la tournée. A peine finie, notre charmant manager nous annoncé qu'on allait commencer à travailler sur un nouveau single. On était contents, bien sûr, mais aucun de nous aurait craché sur quelques jours de vacances. Consécutifs bien sûr. On a tellement peu de temps à nous que j'ai du mal à me souvenir de quand date la dernière fois que j'ai réellement pu passer du temps avec Hiro, rien que tous les deux, à faire autre chose que s'occuper de l'agence. On passe notre temps côte à côte, on se touche souvent , on se parle, on se sourit et tout, mais c'est pour le boulot, c'est pas pareil. Du coup il me manque quand même. Je sais, c'est con.

Depuis l'arrêt de la tournée, les KAT-TUN viennent parfois squater la loge ou manger avec nous. On s'est tous bien entendus et on a passé d bons moment alors c'est cool. Enfin quand je dis tous... En fait y'a une exception. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'il a vu Ueda-kun pour la première fois, Nishikido a commencé à s'acharner sur lui. Apparemment, son visage un peu androgyne lui revient pas. Pauvre Ueda, comme si c'était sa faute... Et bien sûr, rien de ce qu'on a pu dire n'a servi pour qu'il arrête. Ce type est vraiment horrible quand il s'y met. Je devrais être content qu'il ait trouvé une autre tête de turc que moi, mais nan. Enfin heureusement, malgré son apparence frêle, Ueda a pas l'air d'être le genre de gars à se laisser marcher dessus vu comme il lui répond à chaque fois. En plus, il paraît qu'il fait de la boxe, alors je suppose que le jour où Nishikido dépassera les bornes avec lui, il se prendras un pain dans la tronche. Et ce sera bien fait.

La nouvelle chanson s'appelle « Cherish » et elle doit sortir dans deux jours mais on a encore pas mal de boulot pour la promo même si l'enregistrement est fait. Le rythme est aussi sympa que les autres, sautillant, pétillant et tout. Elle devrait plaire aux fans, mais on ne sait toujours pas à quoi va ressembler la pochette.

- Taka ?

La voix d'Hiro, tout près de moi, me tire de mes pensées.

- Je vais au distributeur. Tu viens avec moi ?

Le distributeur. Notre excuse quotidienne pour nous retrouver seuls au moins quelques minutes.

- Hai !

- Pas trop de cochonneries ! prévient alors Uchi, entraînant les rires des autres. Pensez aux innocents Juniors qui peuvent passer dans le couloir.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue de façon très mature et sort avec mon petit ami. A peine la porte refermée, il me plaque contre lui et m'embrasse presque sauvagement. Ravi, je le laisse faire et répond avec bonheur.

- Quelle torture... murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

- Hum ? fais-je tandis que ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou.

- Aujourd'hui, tu es tellement...

- Plus que d'habitude ? fais-je, surpris.

- Bien plus... Etre aussi sexy devrait être interdit par la loi...

Et ça, ça veut dire que ce soir...

- J'ai hâte d'y être. murmuré-je en le fixant avec intensité.

- Me regarde pas comme ça ou je pourrais jamais tenir toute la journée, me prévient-il.

Sa voix est déjà rauque. Je lui fais sacrément d'effet on dirait. Ca me gêne toujours un peu, mais en même temps, je suis flatté qu'il me trouve désirable à ce point.

- Désolé, dis-je par réflexe, sans pour autant arrêter de le regarder.

Il déglutit. Je vois bien qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces de me sauter dessus. C'est trop mignon. Et en même temps, je peux pas le laisser dans cet état, ce serait de la cruauté. Je fais pas ça d'habitude et surtout pas à l'agence, mais là, j'ai pitié, son envie est trop visible. Je prend sa main et l'entraîne vers les toilettes les plus proches où, à sa grande surprise, je le pousse dans une cabine, que je verrouille.

- T... Taka ? balbutie-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu...

- Shhhhhht, on a pas beaucoup de temps...

Sur ces mots, je m'agenouille,ouvre son jean et, en évitant de réfléchir à ce que je fais, me met à le caresser avec ma bouche. D'abord stupéfait, il ne bronche pas, puis se met bientôt à gémir en se mordant la lèvre.

- Han... Taka... Mmmh... Je sais que... Aaaah mmmmh... t'aime pas... Han... faire ça... Te force... Mmmh... pas...

Effectivement, « ça » continue à me dégoûter, c'est pour ça que je ferme toujours les yeux et que j'évite de penser quand je « le » fais. Mais ça m'embête pas de me forcer pour lui. Surtout que d'après ce que j'entend, je me débrouille pas trop mal. Impression vite confirmée par sa main qui vient se glsser dans mes cheveux.

- Han... Taka... a... arrête... je vais...

Ouh alors là oui mais non. Je veux bien « le » fare, mais pas à ce point. Je sais que Hiro le fait pour moi, mais je trouve ça répugnant, alors je pourrais jamais. Je me redresse un peu et c'est avec ma main que je l'aide à venir, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire dans un râle étouffé.

- Tu... t'améliore, tu sais... souffle-t-il, encore haletant de plaisir.

Je souris et le laisse se rhabiller, tandis que je rouvre la cabine pour aller me laver les mains.

A notre retour dans la loge, les gars ont uu sourire narquois évidemment.

- Ah ça va hein, fais-je en grognant plus ou moins.

- On a rien dis, les défend Keii-chan, rigolard.

- Bon allez, au boulot, on reprend, déclare Pi pour regrouper ses troupes dispersées.

Mais à ce moment-là, Fujioka-san débarque. C'est pas pour tout de suite le boulot. Dans sa main, il a deux boîtiers, ce qui nous fait tout de suite comprendre de quoi il va nous parler.

- Bonjour, les garçons. Bon, jusqu'ici, je vous ai toujours montré uniquement le visuel des versions limitées en vous laissant découvrir seuls celui des versions régulières, mais à partir de maintenant, vous verrez systématiquement les deux.

Sur ces mots, il pose les deux boîtiers sur la table, puis recule pour nous laisser approcher et attendre notre réaction. En les voyant, un seul mot me vient : sauvés. On est ridicules sur aucune des deux. Sur la limitée, ils ont juste placé tous nos visages sur fond de ciel bleu, placés en carré autour du mot « News » écrit en vert sur fond blanc. Et la régulière nous montre en pied et dans des vêtements très simples sur un fond de palissade en bois. Soulagé, , je regarde les autres, qui ont l'air aussi contents que moi. Ces pochettes sont top.

- Merci, Fujioka-san, fait Yamashita, prêt à se remettre au travail après ce temps « perdu ».

- Attendez, j'ai autre chose à vous dire, de très important.

Notre attention lui étant de nouveau acquise, il poursuit.

- A partir de la semaine prochaine, vous entrez en studio pour enregistrer votre premier album. Il s'appellera « Touch » et sortira le 27 avril.

Après cette annonce, il y a un gros blanc.. puis des explosions de joie de partout. Tesshi se met à sautiller dans tous les sens en sautant dans les bras de tout le monde, je me jette dans ceux d'Hiro, Keii-chan et Shige se claquent dans les mains, Nishikido donne une grande tape virile dans le dos de Pi et les sourires d'Hiro et Uchi sont équivalents aux notres.

- Oui, reprend notre manager une foix l'excitation générale un peu calmée, c'est une excellente nouvelle, mais vous vous rendez compte que ça signifie encore plus de travail, ne ?

- Bien sûr, répond notre leader. Nous serons à la hauteur, ne vous en faites pas.

- Vous allez devoir concilier la promo de « Cherish » avec l'apprentissage des autres chansons de l'album, insiste Fujioka-san, l'air inquiet.

- Tout ira bien, faites-nous confiance.

Son regard nous parcours et notre air décidé, si bien qu'un sourire finit par apparaître également sur son visage.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse travailler.

Il s'éclipse et je me tourne vers Hiro.

- Notre premier album, tu te rend compte ?

- Oui, fait-il. Je suis sûr que ça va être génial.

- Mais en attendant lundi, on a une montagne de travail alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, nous recadre Yamashita.

Le reste de la matinée se concentre donc sur « Cherish » puis, après la coupure de midi (enfin plutôt de quatorze heures), on file dans les salles du sous-sol pour découvrir à la fois les textes des dix-sept chansons qui vont composer « Touch » (dix-sept ! C'est pas un mini album quoi !) et leurs musiques. La majeure partie est joyeuse et sautillante comme « Cherish » et le deux autres. J'ai l'impression que ça va un peu devenir notre marque de fabrique, notre identité. Ce qui fera qu'en entendant les premières notes, les gens se diront directement « ah ça c'est NewS ». Bah ça me va. Vaut mieux être associés à la fête qu'à la tristesse.

Bref, du coup, la répète dure jusqu'à minuit et on finit tous claqués. Mais heureux. Je crois que la nouvelle a galvanisé tout le monde toute la journée, ce qui a mis de côté notre épuisement en quelque sorte.

21 mars 2005

Voilà, aujourd'hui, « Cherish » sort et on va être débordés de lives, shoots et interviews. Hier Nishikido a tenté de s'esquiver avec les Kanjani, mais Pi l'a pas laissé faire. C'est vrai, sans blague, comme si on avait pas assez de boulot avec la préparation de l'album, sans qu'un membre file à l'anglaise. Il peut quand même survivre un moment sans ses copains du Kansai, faut pas pousser.

Au niveau de l'apprentissage des chansons, j'ai envie de dire qu'on gère plutôt pas mal. On a bien pris le pli avec les singles alors maintenant, tout roule. Enfin mis à part la pression supplémentaire que nous a mis Fujioka-san en nous sortant que la sortie de l'album irait de pair avec une tournée. « Nippon est-to-west spring concert » qu'elle va s'appeller. Mais bon, notre planning est tellement chargé, qu'il nous laisse pas le loisir de paniquer. Il nous laisse pas de loisirs du tout d'ailleurs si on va par là. J'entraperçois à peine ma mère entre deux portes tellement je suis jamais là et j'ai totalement oublié ce que signifiaient les mots « grasse mat' ». Et bien que vois Hiro à l'agence, j'ai plus aucun moment d'intimité avec lui. J'ai peur qu'à force, ça nous éloigne l'un de l'autre Le seul moyen que je vois pour pas que ça arrive, on pourra pas l'utiliser avant que je sois majeur l'année prochaine. Ma mère voudras jamais que j'eménage « seul » avant.

Je soupire dans ma soupe miso et Tesshi, assis à ma droite, s'inquiète aussitôt.

- Massu ? Ca va pas ?

- Hum ? Si si t'inquiète, fais-je en soupirant de nouveau quand même.

- Alors pourquoi tu soupire comme si tu portais tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules ?

J'hésite pas très beucoup. Hiro est parti pour le moment et ça fait vraiment longtemps que je me suis pas confié à mon meilleur ami (ce qu'il me reproche assez d'ailleurs), alors je lui raconte tout. Mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes espoirs aussi. Tout y passe et lui m'écoute avec attention, comme il l'a toujours fais.

- Tu lui en as parlé, de tout ça ? finit par me demander Yuya.

- A qui ?

- A Kusano.

- Non.

- Tu devrais peut-être. S'il pense comme toi,ça t'aideras sûrement à trouver le courage de parler à ta mère de ton envie d'indépendance.

- Je sais pas... On est très jeunes tous les deux et même pas majeurs. Si mon envie lui faisait peur et qu'il me quittait ? Je le supporterais pas, Tesshi. Pas encore. Si ça arrivait, je m'en remettrais pas cette fois.

- Mais Kusano t'aime nan ? Alors tu dois pouvoir tout lui dire sans avoir peur de ses réactions.

- Dans la théorie oui, mais dans la pratique...

- Quoi dans la pratique ?

- C'est pas si simple.

- Tu dois lui dire quand même, Massu. Kusano a le droit de savoir.

- J'ai le droit de savoir quoi ? interroge alors Hiro en reprenant place à table.

- Iie. Nandemo nai, dis-je, embarrassé.

Et pour le coup, j'en reçois un discret de Tesshi.

- Massu... Allez... me souffle-t-il.

- On... en parlera plus pars devant.

Et sous le regard halluciné de mon copain, de mon meilleur ami et du reste des membres, je file en abandonnant ma soupe refroidie et mon plat de gyozas intact. Je sais même pas pourquoi je fuis, c'est complètement con.

Finalement, « plus tard » est passé sans qu'Hiro me reparle de ce que je lui avais pas dis. Et j'ai aussi passé la reste de la journée à éviter le regard lourd de sens de Yuya et ceux, interrogateurs, des autres. Dur à supporter, je suis pas mécontent que la journée finisse.

23 mars 2005

Aujoud'hui, c'est le grand jour : on enregistre les dix-sept chansons qui vont former « Touch », notre premier album... et j'ai les yeux explosés tellement j'ai pas réussi à dormir. Une fois de plus. J'ai l'impression que plus il se passe des trucs importants dans ma vie, moins mon corps me laisse me reposer.

Je bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et prie pour que ma mère ait fait du café. J'en bois jamais parce que j'aime pas ça, maislà, je suis preneur de tout ce qui pourra me maintenir éveillé et un minimum concentré. Elle est pas dans la cuisine, mais y'a bien du café. Je m'en sers une tasse, en bois trois gorgées et grimace. Je confirme, le café, j'aime pas ça. Du coup, je me fais un thé. Ce sera moins éfficace, mais buvable au moins.

- Bonjour, mon coeur, me salue ma mère en entrant.

- 'Hayo, 'kaa-chan... fais-je en bâillant de nouveau.

- Alors c'est le grand jour.

- Hai.

- Et tu n'as pas pu dormir.

- Iie.

- Ca va aller quand même ?

- Il va bien falloir, fais-je avant de bâiller une nouvelle fois. Je suis un pro, alors même si ça va pas, ça ira quand même.

- Je suis si fière de toi, mon Taka...

Je lui fais un sourire fatigué, ramène ma tasse de thé sur la table et, pensif, réfléchis aux paroles de Tesshi. Dans la théorie, je pourrais parler de mon idée à ma mère maintenant mais, encore une fois, le courage me manque. Je dois être un trouillard au fond.

- Oh toi, je te connais, quelque chose te tracasse.

Je m'y attendais pas, du coup je sursaute. Et tente de noyer le poisson. Je suis pas prêt.

- Mais non, quelle idée.

- Taka, je te connais, mon chéri. Tu peux peut-être tromper tout le monde, mais pas moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je... 'Kaa-chan, je sais que je suis pas majeur, mai j'ai envie et besoin de prendre un appartement...

Finalement, je me suis jeté à l'eau.

- Et ?

Je la regarde, éberlué.

- Comment ça « et ? » ?

- Ne me dis pas que c'est juste ça qui te tracassait ?

D'un coup, je me sens très très con de m'être tellement pris la tête. Parce qu'à voir son air détendu, elle, ça a pas l'air de la choquer.

- Si...

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Mon coeur, je m'y étais préparée, tu sais. Tu n'es certes pas encore majeur, mais tu es un célèbre idol maintenant. Tes horaires sont aléatoires et tu as envie d'un genre d'intimité que vivre avec ta mère ne peut pas te donner, alors c'est normal.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Si bien qu'elle éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Bien sûr je suis un peu triste parce que je te verrais encore moins souvent, mais il arrive un jour où les oisillons doivent quitter le nid. Toi, ça arrive simplement un peu plus tôt.

- Mais 'kaa-chan, tu vas rester toute seule... dis-je, submergé de culpabilité devant tant de compréhension.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Tu dois vivre ta vie, Taka et elle est magnifique. Rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire ou faire n'aurait pu t'apporter le bonheur qui transparait sur ton visage et rayonne autour de toi quand tu es sur scène. Et pour moi, c'est le plus important.

- 'Kaa-chan... murmuré-je, bouleversé.

- Tout ira bien, alors arrête de te mettre la tête à l'envers tout le temps pour des broutilles, tu as mieux à faire de ton temps, ne ?

C'est plus fort que moi, je me lève et la serre contre moi, la gorge nouée d'émotion.

- Mon petit garçon a bien grandi, fait-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

- Je serais toujours ton petit garçon, 'kaa-chan..

- Je sais, trésor. Allez dépêche-toi maintenant, sinon tu vas être en retard et Yamashta-kun ne sera pas content.

- Hum !

Je la lâche, retourne à ma place et vide ma tasse de thé presque d'un trait, avant de filer à la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, je me grouille pour arriver à l'agence, mais je suis pas le dernier, Nishikido est pas encore là.

Bien sûr, Tesshi me saute dessus le premier comme à la bonne époque avec un « Massuuuuuu ! » tonitruant et, derrière, je vois Hiro qui « attend son tour » vu qu'il s'est encore fait griller la place.

- Tesshi... fais-je à mon crampon perso.

- Hum ? Doshita ? fait-il sans me lâcher pour autant.

Pour toute réponse, je pointe mon petit ami du doigt, juste derrière et Yuya tourne la tête.

- Ah... Gomen, Kusano, dit-il en se détachant de moi.

- C'est rien, Tegoshi, répond Hiro, avant de m'embrasser brièvement. Coucou toi.

- Coucou toi, dis-je en souriant. Faudra que je te parle quand on aura le temps.

- C'est important ?

- Assez.

- D'accord.

Un claquement de langue agacé se fait entendre près de nous. C'est Pi qui en a assez d'attendre le retardataire. J'en connais un qui va se faire passer un sacré savon quand il pointera le bout de son nez. Ce qui ne tarde pas. Trois minutes plus tard, Nishikido passe la porte, essoufflé.

- T'as vu l'heure, Ryo ?! l'apostrophe immédiatement notre leader. T'as cru que c'était les vacances ou quoi ?

- Pi...

- Tu te rends compte du temps qu'on a perdu à t'attendre ?! C'était vraiment pas le jour à faire...

- Pi !

- ... des fantaisies avec les horaires ! J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse, parce que...

- PI ! Ecoutes-moi, bon sang !

- Quoi ?!

- Ma grand-mère a été admise à l'hosto cette nuit. J'en arrive directement là.

Il y a un blanc et notre leader le regarde comme s'il cherchait à voir si ce n'était pas l'excuse bidon du jour, mais le visage de Nishikido est pâle et fatigué et il a un air trop sérieux pour être en train de se payer notre tête.

- Merde, fait Uchi, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Un AVC apparemment.

- Est ce qu'elle...

- Nan, tout va bien, mais on a tous eu la trouille.

- Ca se comprend, reprend Pi, mais tu aurais du appeler. Ca aurait évité que je t'engueule.

- Désolé, Pi.

- Ca va aller pour bosser ? lui demande alors Keii-chan, compatissant.

- Hai. Daijobu. Plus de peur que de mal alors je peux bosser tranquille.

- OK, alors on y va, le van nous attend.

Je lâche à regret la main d'Hiro et on emboîte le pas à notre leader. Pi énervé, c'est pas une sinécure. J'espère ne jamais être sa cible.

27 mars 2005

J'ai volontairement fait l'impasse sur l'enregistrement de l'album, parce que ça n'a rien de passionnant à raconter, vu que c'est la même chose que pour un single, à part qu'il y a plus de chansons. Par contre, aujourd'hui l'album sort. Aujourd'hui, les gens vont pouvoir vraiment nous découvrir et j'espère du fond du coeur que ça va plaire aux fans. En plus, j'ai décidé de profiter de cette journée pour parler à Hiro à propos de l'appart. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, mais si j'essaye pas, je saurais jamais ce qu'il en pense. Du coup, en prenant le bus, je réfléchis à ce que je vais lui dire et quand j'arrive à la loge, je sais toujours pas exactement comment formuler ça.

- Ohayo ! lancé-je à la cantonnade.

Cette fois, mon copain semble avoir décidé de me guetter pour prendre Tesshi de vitesse, ca c'est lui qui se précipite sur moi.

- Ohayo toi, me dit-il avant de me faire un bisou.

- Massuuuuuuu ! s'exclame ensuite Yuya après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre.

- Salut Tesshi. Hiro, il faut que je te parle.

- De ce dont tu m'as pas parlé la dernière fois ?

Je hoche la tête.

- OK. Tego, on revient, dit mon copain, avant de m'entraîner dans le couloir. Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?

Un peu embarrassé, je me triture les doigts.

- Bah... tu vois je me disais que... on a plus le temps d'être tous les deux en dehors de l'agence... On se voit et tout mais... Enfin je réfléchissais à une solution, tu vois...

- Et ?

- Et... ben heu...

Je m'interromp. En fait, c'est sûrement très con comme idée.

- Taka ? Tu pensais à quoi ? Dis-moi, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

- Je... pensais qu'on pourrait... prendre un appart tous les deux.

Il y a un blanc. Qui s'éternise. Je savais que j'aurais du la fermer. Ii me trouve sûrement ridicule.

- Tu veux vivre avec moi ? demande-t-il,incrédule.

Je hoche simplement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le bout de mes chaussures.

- Taka, mon ange, regarde-moi.

Je secoue la tête. Il m'a appellé « mon ange » mais ça me rassure pas. Soudain, je sens ses doigts sous mon menton, qui m'obligent à lever la tête et à le fixer.

- C'était ça qui te tracassait depuis quelques jours ?

- Hai...

- Baka...

Sur ce mot, il me serre fort contre lui. He ? Il est pas fâché ? Il trouve pas ça con ? Il nous trouve pas trop jeunes ?

- Ca veut dire... fais-je sans pouvoir me résoudre à finir ma phrase.

- Ca veut dire que je suis d'accord. C'est une très bonne idée.

- Honto ?

- Honto. Moi aussi j'en ai assez de te voir que pendant le boulot. Il est temps que ça s'arrête et je suis content que tu aie pensé à ça.

Je souris, mais le genre de big smile qui donne la pêche pour la journée. Et on peut dire qu'elle commence bien. Mais d'un coup, je pense à un truc et je déchante. Hiro a deux ans de moins que moi. Ce qui veut dire que si moi je serais majeur l'année prochaine, lui, ce ne sera pas avant trois ans. Je pâlit.

- Taka ? s'inquiète-t-il tout de suite. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je... Hiro... nos projets, c'est bien beau, mais... tu es... plus jeune que moi. Tes parents...

- Ah c'est ça, tu m'as foutu la trouille. T'inquiète, mes parents, j'en fais mon affaire.

Il a l'air confiant mais ça me rassure pas.

- Je leur en parle ce soir et je t'appelle après, ok ?

Je hoche la tête. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas du tout. Comment ça a pu m'échapper ça ? Du coup, comme je suis préoccupé, pendant toute la journée, je suis plus ou moins attentif et je me fais un peu engueuler par Pi. Et même une fois rentré à la maison, je tourne en rond comme un ours en cage, croyant toujours entendre sonner mon portable, mais c'est jamais le cas. C'est seulement une fois à table, qu'il se met à sonner. Je m'excuse auprès de ma mère et file décrocher.

- Hiro ?! Alors ?! lui sauté-je dessus.

Il y a un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai peur.

« Taka... je suis désolé... ils ont refusé... »


	24. Indépendance

Je tombe des nues. Littéralement. Il avait pourtant l'air tellement sûr de lui tout à l'heure…

- Mais… pourquoi ? demandé-je alors que je vois arriver la réponse gros comme une maison.

« Ils disent que je suis trop jeune et pas assez responsable. »

- Pas assez responsable ? Alors que tu es une idole ?

« Je l'ai dis. Ils disent que ça a rien à voir. J'ai lutté pendant plus d'une heure, mais rien à faire. Je suis désolé, Taka. »

Et moi donc… Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir continuer à se voir à la sauvette, sans réelle intimité… Je suis dégoûté, même si j'aurais du m'y attendre.

- Moi aussi…

« Et toi, t'en as parlé à ta mère ? »

- Oui et elle est d'accord.

« Ah… Ben c'est cool pour toi. Mais t'es plus vieux que moi aussi, t'es majeur dans un an. »

- Hai…

« Ben je viendrais sans arrêt quand tu seras installé, ne. »

- Hai…

« Mon Taka, je dois filer. A demain. Je t'aime. »

- Moi aussi. A demain, réponds-je avant de raccrocher.

Le moral dans le fond des chaussettes, je rejoins ma place, mais je fais une telle tête, que ma mère comprend tout de suite qu'un truc cloche.

- C'était Hironori-kun ? fait-elle.

Je la regarde, étonné. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle d'Hiro en utilisant son prénom complet. Je hoche la tête.

- Il ne peut pas emménager avec toi, c'est ça ?

J'écarquille les yeux cette fois. Je lui ai pas parlé de ça, comment est ce qu'elle…

Elle rigole.

- Je suis ta mère, Taka, je te connais comme si je t'avais fais. Il me paraissais évident que ta soudaine envie d'indépendance ne pouvait qu'avoir un rapport avec ton petit ami. De là, le reste n'était pas bien difficile à deviner ?.

Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis, mais ma mère est formidable.

- Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de prendre un appartement, mon chéri. On pourrait regarder les annonces ensemble si tu veux.

- Bonne idée, dis-je en hochant la tête. Je regarderais aussi de mon côté.

En réalité, j'ai un peu perdu ma motivation, mais c'est vrai que je serais plus libre de mes mouvements quand je serais chez moi. De façon à pouvoir ruminer ma malchance, je décrète que je me charge du repas et m'exile dans la cuisine.

- N'en profite pas pour déprimer, mon cœur ! me crie ma mère depuis le salon.

Elle me connait trop bien. Je soupire. Du coup, au lieu de rabâcher ça, je repense à ce que Pi nous a dit avoir appris par téléphone de Fujioka-san : on va enregistrer un nouveau single. Sur le coup, j'avais pas compris correctement, alors je me demandais à quoi ça servait de sortir encore un single alors que l'album était déjà en vente. Je me disais que les fans seraient pas assez bêtes pour acheter un single comptant au mieux trois chansons, quand elles pouvaient en avoir dix-sept pour proportionnellement moins cher. C'est après que j'ai pigé le truc : les singles qui sortent après un album, sont des chansons qui feront partie de l'album suivant ! Partant de ça, c'est vachement motivant, parce que ça veut dire qu'on marche assez bien, qu'on est rentables pour l'agence, au point qu'on nous fasse confiance pour un autre album.

13 juillet 2005

Aujourd'hui, « TEPPEN », notre nouveau single, sort, mais je suis moins confiant sur celui-là que sur les autres. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime moins que les autres. Je suis le seul du groupe à ressentir ça, alors j'espère que je me plante et que les fans aimeront. Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre de me dire qu'on a des fans, qu'elles s'arrachent nos singles, achètent des trucs avec nos têtes dessus et hurlent nos noms quand on est en perf'. J'ai pleinement réalisé qu'on était vraiment connus, la dernière fois que je suis allé faire des courses avec ma mère, quand une bande de filles qui m'avait reconnu, s'est jetée sur moi en pleine rue en criant. J'en suis pas revenu et ça fait que quelques mois pour nous. Je veux même pas imaginer ce que ça donne pour les membres d'Arashi. Ils doivent jamais pouvoir sortir à visage découvert, les pauvres.

A la pause, j'ouvre mon ordi et me met à ma recherche d'appart. Hiro tarde pas à me rejoindre pour m'aider, parce que je suis un peu paumé, y'a trop de critères sur lesquels réfléchir : le quartier, la distance depuis les transports, l'exposition, le nombre de pièces… et j'en passe.

- Vous faites quoi ? demande Tesshi en posant le menton sur mon épaule.

- On regarde des apparts pour Taka, répond mon chéri à ma place.

- Oh, Massu, tu vas emménager tout seul ? demande alors Keii-chan vu que mon meilleur ami a pas été discret.

- Ouais. Enfin je vais essayer du moins.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils ont tous voulu me donner des conseils comme s'ils étaient experts en la matière. Enfin sauf Nishikido qui en a profité pour filer chez les Kanja. C'est sympa de leur part, mais limite lourd, alors quand notre manager entre avec les singles, ça me soulage un peu. Je ferme mon pc et m'approche avec les autres. Il nous laisse regarder et franchement, ça va. Enfin pour la version régulière où il y a juste nos têtes dans des cercles bordés d'une couleur, sur un fond de pantalon en jean bleu (un peu space comme fond, mais ça passe). Par contre, la version limitée… Des photos à la con avec des fringues moches, ils nous en ont fait faire un paquet, mais là, franchement, avoir pris celle-là, c'est abusé. J'ai l'impression qu'on est des paquets de pâtes géants vu qu'ils ont choisi celle où on est en rond et affublés de sweets à énormes carreaux rouges et blancs. Et on fait des tronches de débiles dessus en plus. La loose totale quoi. Enfin encore une fois, c'est pas comme si on avait notre mot à dire sur la question, même si ce serait normal. Je me demande si Arashi, KAT-TUN, les Kanja etc sont aussi mis devant le fait accompli comme ça à chaque nouvelle chanson.

24 septembre 2005

Aujourd'hui, après des semaines d'activité intense, on est enfin off, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais pouvoir me tourner les pouces. Pas du tout même, parce que ma mère et moi on a rendez-vous pour visiter des apparts qui ont retenu mon attention sur le net. Ca a pas été simple, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et on va voir si ça a payé ou pas. C'est bizarre, mais je suis un peu nerveux, alors que chanter devant un public me fait plus rien niveau trac. Allez comprendre… J'aimerais bien avoir l'appart de Shinjuku. Franchement, d'après les photos, ça a l'air d'être le mieux de tous et on s'y sentirait pas à l'étroit quand Hiro viendrait.

- Taka, mon cœur, tu es prêt ? On y va.

J'emboîte le pas à ma mère et hop, direction la voiture. Ce qui me fait penser que c'est la première chose que je ferais quand je serais majeur : passer mon permis.

Il nous faut un peu plus de dix minutes pour arriver et je regarde l'immeuble d'un air songeur pendant qu'on se gare. Je l'ai pas encore vu autrement qu'en photos, mais je l'aime déjà, cet appart. C'est décidé, s'il me plaît, je le prendrais et tant pis pour les autres.

Devant la porte, un agent immobilier nous attend en souriant et son sourire s'agrandit en me voyant. Il m'a reconnu ou… ?

- Itaide Susumu, hajimemashite, dit-il en nous serrant la main.

On se dirige vers l'appartement et mon cœur se met à battre très vite. Un peu comme avant de rentrer sur scène. J'en attend tellement aussi il faut dire… Et on peut dire que quand je rentre, je suis pas déçu. Spacieux, lumineux, avec plein de placards… et une cuisine équipée. Franchement, ça fait plaisir. Je me ballade dedans, en imaginant déjà à quoi ressemblera mon canapé, où il sera placé etc. Je suis tellement parti dans mon installation mentale, que j'entend à peine ce qui se dit derrière moi.

- Votre fils a l'air conquis par ce bien, Masuda-san, dit Itaide-san.

- Oui, je pense aussi, approuve ma mère.

- Pensez-vous utile de voir les autres ?

- Et bien c'est toujours mieux. Taka ? Chéri ?

Je me tourne vers elle.

- On va quand même aller voir les autres, mon cœur.

- Pas la peine, 'kaa-chan, c'est celui-là que je veux ?

- Mais imagine que l'un des autres te plaise encore plus ?

- Impossible.

- Allons-y quand même.

Je soupire.

- Si tu veux… Mais je changerais pas d'avis.

Je sais, quand je veux, je suis très têtu, mais je trouve qu'aller voir d'autres apparts alors que j'ai déjà trouvé celui qu'il me faut, c'est une perte de temps. Mais bon, j'ai pas très envie de dire ça à ma mère. Je quitte donc à regret ce que je considère déjà comme mon appart et les suis.

Dire que je met de la mauvaise volonté ensuite est un euphémisme. L'agent immobilier a beau mettre en avant tous les points forts des trois autres apparts, je m'obstine comme si je voyais rien. Trop ceci, pas assez cela, je chipote tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être Nishikido vu le temps que je passe à râler.

Après une énième critique et un soupir de ma mère, Itaide-san rend les armes.

- Il n'y a vraiment que le premier bien qui trouve grâce à vos yeux, on dirait, observe-t-il.

Non, tu crois ? Qu'est ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ? Que je grogne pendant trois heures ou que j'insinue sans arrêt que les autres étaient pourris ?

- Oui. J'ai trouvé mon appartement.

- Très bien. Voulez-vous faire une contre-visite ?

- Pas la peine. Signons vite.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons à l'agence.

Je le montre pas plus que ça, mais intérieurement, je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais chanter en pleine rue et, sur le trajet, je pense déjà à la façon dont je vais l'aménager.

18 octobre 2005

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du déménagement. J'aurais voulu le faire avant, mais vu notre planning, rien à faire. Du coup, j'ai embauché les gars en leur donnant rendez-vous chez ma mère pour neuf heures. Et non seulement ils sont à l'heure, mais en plus, Nishikido a ramené ses potes du Kansai pour nous prêter main forte. Je m'y attendais pas de sa part, c'est vachement sympa. Du coup, avec treize paires de bras (bah oui y'a ma mère aussi), les choses devraient aller vite, surtout que j'ai pas tant d'affaires que ça. Heureusement qu'avec ma mère, on a commandé le canapé, les fauteuils, la télé etc et que ça a été livré, parce que ça aurait fait un peu léger comme ameublement avec juste le lit, le dressing et la commode que j'avais dans ma chambre.

- Ouh ouh, Massu ? Tu rêve ? me secoue Tesshi.

- Hum ? Oh oui désolé. On s'y met.

Les cartons déjà faits sont rapidement embarqués dans les voitures de Nishikido et Pi (pratique d'avoir des amis majeurs et motorisés), tandis que mes meubles démontés vont dans celle de ma mère et de Keii-chan. Le chargement se fait vite, c'est une fois arrivés à destination que ça va se corser. Faudra faire des équipes je crois.

- Bon, Masuda, t'as rien oublié ? me demande Nishikido.

Faut dire qu'il est rodé, on a déménagé Pi l'anné dernière et Keii-chan l'année d'avant. C'est marrant de voir qu'on prend tous notre envol l'un après l'autre.

- Nan c'est bon, réponds-je.

- Et au pire, s'il oublie un truc, c'est pas perdu, ajoute Hiro en me souriant.

Je me remet toujours pas du refus de ses parents, même s'il peut se comprendre.

- Clair. Bon ben Masuda, on te suit.

Je hoche la tête, jette un regard à mon petit ami et monte en voiture avec ma mère, direction mon nouveau chez moi. Une fois sur place, je leur fais visiter l'appart encore vide, puis organise les équipes. Puisqu'on est nombreux, autant en profiter.

- Nishikido, tu gère l'équipe chambre, qui comprend une commode, un lit double et un grand dressing. Keii-chan, je te charge de l'équipe salon qui inclus un meuble hifi, une console-table extensible, une bibliothèque et une vitrine. Tesshi, Hiro, 'kaa-chan, on s'occupe du déballage des cartons.

- Oui, chef ! répondent-ils tous avant d'aller chercher les meubles dans les voitures.

Bon, évidemment, il y a eu des ratés, des jurons colorés, des écroulages de meubles à peine commencés, des fou-rires, des tas de conversations, des « la ferme ! » sonores, une pause repas prévue par ma mère… mais l'un dans l'autre, tout s'est bien passé et, en fin de soirée, après un dîner au resto de la mère de Keii-chan « pour fêter ça », je me retrouve seul dans cet appartement que je voulais tant mais qui m'est encore totalement étranger. Je suis pas encore majeur, mais aujourd'hui, ce lien qui me rattachait encore à l'enfance est brisé. Aujourd'hui, sans en avoir l'âge, je suis devenu adulte.


	25. Ca recommence

8 novembre 2005

Ca fait un peu plus e vingt jours aujourd'hui que je vis seul et j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire, mais ça doit être normal. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas avoir habité avec ses parents toute sa vie et s'acclimater du jour au lendemain au fait de ne plus avoir personne avec soi. Et puis habiter chez ses parents donne un confort qu'on ne réalise pas toujours mais auquel on renonce quand on les quitte : pas de loyer ni d'impôts à payer, un « réveil » humain si on oublie de mettre le mécanique, le minimum de courses et de ménage, le petit-déjeuner prêt le matin, le « taxi » à volonté... Bref, je suis seul chez moi et je me sens un peu... bah... seul en fait. Mais ça aussi je pense que ça passera.

De peur d'oublier de me réveiller le matin, j'ai tendance à mettre mon portable à sonner toutes les minutes, ce qui me stresse plus qu'autre chose et je sais que j'ai une tête de déterré en arrivant dans la cuisine pour me faire mon chocolat en bâillant. Tout est tellement silencieux, que s'en est presque flippant et que je suis tenté de me parler à moi-même pour combler le vide, mais bon, j'évite parce que ça fait un peu pitié quand même.

Après une demi heure de bus (ben oui, déménager m'a éloigné de la Jimusho), j'arrive à l'agence et monte à la loge où je suis accueilli par Tesshi.

- Massuuuuu! Alors, c'est mieux ? me demande-t-il comme tous les matins depuis que je vis seul.

Il s'inquiète depuis que j'ai eu l'imprudence de lui dire que je m'habituais pas encore. J'aurais mieux fais de me taire je crois.

- Pas encore, Yuya.

- Oh... Gambatte, ne.

- Hai.

Il faut bien de toute façon.

Je regarde les autres et, surpris, note l'absence des deux potes du Kansai.

- Ils sont avec les Kanja aujourd'hui, Nishikido et Uchi ? demandé-je.

- Non, soupire Pi de l'air blasé de celui qui a déjà répondu quatre fois à la même question.

- Apparemment, Uchi a été convoqué dans le bureau de Johnny-san, me précise Shige.

- Convoqué ? Carrément ?

- Ouais...

Uwah Ca sent pas bon ça. Une convocation chez le grand patron, c'est jamais bon signe.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On en sait pas plus que toi, Massu, me dit Keii-chan.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre pour avoir des explications, conclut Yamashita.

- et Nishikido ?

- Il l'a accompagné, me dit Tesshi.

- D'accord.

Je le sens mal. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je le sens over mal. Hiro a rien dit, mais quand je croise son regard, je comprends que lui aussi a un mauvais pressentiment.

Le temps passe. Cinq mnutes, puis quinze, trente, quarante-cinq... et plus ça va, plus notre leader qui est pourtant le sang-froid incarné, a l'air nerveux. Même Keii-chan, Shige et Yuya, toujours bavards comme des pies d'habitude, disent pas un mot. On est juste assis et on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

Au bout d'une heure vingt, la porte s'ouvre sur Uchi, Nishikido, Fujioka-san et même le manager des Kanja dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ils font des têtes pas possible. Quelle catastrophe va nous tomber dessus ?

- Les garçons, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, commence Fujioka-san.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande notre leader, plus tendu que la corde d'un arc.

- Il y a quelques jours, un journaliste a surpris Uchi-kun dans un bar, en train de boire de l'alcool. L'histoire est, bien entendu, remontée aux oreilles de Kitagawa-san et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir à quel point il tient à votre image à tous. Il veut que les fans vous voient comme de modèles et...

- Venez-en au fait, s'il vous plaît, le coupe alors Pi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oui... Bref, les choses auraient pu en rester à un bon savon si Uchi-kun était majeur... mais il est mineur et Kitagawa-san a estimé qu'en agissant ainsi, Uchi-kun avait montré le mauvais exemple et égratigné l'image des Johnny's. Il a donc estimé qu'il convenait d'être intransigeant et décidé de le suspendre pour une durée indéterminée.

Il y a un graaaaaand blanc, parce qu'on vient de s prendre une si grande claque virtuelle, que même la démission de Moriuchi il y a quelques mois paraît insignifiante à côté.

- Il est viré ?! s'exclame Shige en se relevant d'un bond.

- Non, suspendu.

- Ca revient au même ! explose alors Pi, avant de fondre sur le coupable comme un aigle sur sa proie. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?! Tu as pensé à quoi ?! Tu as pas encore compris que dans un groupe, tu peux pas penser de manière égoïste et que tous tes actes rejaillissent sur les autres ?! En plus, là c'est carrément deux groupes que tu pénalise, espèce d'irresponsable ! Comme si on...

Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la tirade furieuse de notre leader, jusqu'à ce que la voix du manager X (je sais vraiment plus son nom) l'interrompe.

- Ni vous ni les Kanjani8 ne serez pénalisés. Vous continuez à sept, tout comme eux.

Il y a un nouveau blanc et je regarde Pi, qui a l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur et d'avoir envie, en prime, de coller son poing dans la figure du fautif. Ce qui se comprend très bien, parce que même moi j'ai envie de lui en mettre une. Je pige vraiment pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Il le sait, pourtant, que nos faits et gestes sont surveillés par la presse... S'il avait été plus malin, déjà il aurait pas bu et au pire, il se serait pas fait surprendre, parce que c'était évident que ça allait s'ébruiter et que Johnny-san aimerait pas du tout. C'est con pour lui. J'avais pas d'affinités avec lui, mais je sais qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Ca se voyait qu'il s'éclatait.

- Je suis désolé, les gars.

La voix du fautif a enfin résonné et il s'est incliné très bas, l'air vraiment repentant... mais ça suffit pas à calmer la colère de notre leader.

- Désolé ?! Désolé ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?! Tu te fous de nous ?! Tu crois qu'être désolé va effacer les conséquences de tes conneries ?! Putain, Uchi, tu...

- Hé Pi, arrête ! intervient alors Nishikido qui avait étrangement gardé le silence jusque là. Tu crois pas qu'il est assez puni comme ça ? Pas la peine d'en rajouter des tonnes ni de lui hurler dessus pendant trois heures !

- La ferme,Ryo ! Je...

- Nishikido-kun a raison, Yamashita-kun, intervient alors Fujioka-san, coupant de nouveau la parole à l'interessé. Ce qui est fait est fait et s'apesantir dessus ne changera rien à la situation. Le mieux que vous ayez à faire est de rapidement tourner la page et de continuer le bon travail que vous faisiez jusqu'à présent.

Bah ouais, bien sûr, on a qu'à faire comme s'il avait jamais été là tant qu'on y est... Sérieux, c'est abusé d'être sans coeur à ce point quoi, surtout qu'il est encore dans la pièce. Parler de lui en l'ignorant, c'est juste du manque de respect et je déteste ça. Même s'il a fait une connerie monumentale qui s'apparente à un coup de pute, il a pas mérité ça.

- La sentence prend effet quand ? questionne alors Keii-chan.

- Immédiatement. Uchi-kun, ba vider ton casier, j'ai ordre de te ramener chez toi. Avec interdiction de revenir.

La consternation se lit sur tous nos visages. C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas avoir le temps de dire ouf. Franchement, ça leur aurait coûté quoi de lui laisser une heure maintenant que sa carrière est brisée ? C'est des enfoiré, bordel !

La tête basse sous nos regards qui le lâchent pas, il va ouvrir son vestiaire et en sort tout ce qu'il y avait entreposé depuis nos débuts, puis rejoint notre manager. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourne et nous regarde.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous foutre dans la merde. J'espère que vous continuerez à avoir du succès.

Je sens qu'il aimerait nous serrer la main sans oser. C'est pas un pestiféré et c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'on le voit, alors je fais le premier pas, m'approche et vais la lui tendre. Surpris, il la serre en m'adressant un sourire contrit. Du coup, mon initiative débloque les autres et Keii-chan m'imite, suivi par Shige, puis Tesshi et Hiro. Pi se fait un peu tirer l'oreille, mais finit par le faire aussi, à contrecoeur.

- Merci, les gars, fait Uchi, touché. C'est sympa.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? l'interroge mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais pas. J'avais pas de plan de secours.

J'entend Pi marmonner un truc du genre « bien fait », ce qui me surprend. Je connaissais pas cette facette de lui.

- Tiens-nous au courant quand même, demande Shige.

- Vous aurez des nouvelles par Ryo.

Sur ces mots, il sort ave Fujioka-san et la porte se referme derrière eux. C'est pas pour dire, mais c'est le troisième membre qu'on perd si on compte le tout début quand on était backdansers. C'est un peu flippant quand même. On a un problème ou quoi ?

Le silence s'éternise. On est encore tous sous le choc. Faut dire qu'on aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ça.

- Essayez de pas trop lui en vouloir, c'est lui qui est à plaindre.

Nishikido.

- Compte pas sur moi pour compatir ! Il a bien cherché ce qui lu arrive !

Pi, toujours en colère.

- Faut dire que c'était pas malin de faire ça.

Keii-chan, réaliste.

De nouveau un blanc, que même Nishikido brise pas. On devrait tous se remettre au boulot, mais avec tout ça, l'envie de bosser s'en est allée faire un tour à Calcutta et pour tout le monde.

16 décembre 2005

Ca fait plus d'un mois que Uchi a été suspendu/viré et presque un mois qu'on a pas vu notre leader, très pris par le tournage d'un drama. Du coup, Nishikdo en a profité pour se barrer avec les Kanja en râlant qu'il avait deux groupes lui et pas de temps à perdre. Et du coup aussi, il a failli se friter avec Shige qui lui disait qu'il avait choisi d'être dans deux groupes à la fois et qu'il vienne pas se plaindre maintenant parce qu'il était lourd. Il a fallu que Keii-chan et moi nous en mêlions pour qu'ils se calment, mais ça a pas empêché monsieur-j'me-la-pète de se casser quand même. Et voilà où on en est : ça fait une semaine que Hiro, Shige, Keii-chan, Tesshi et moi sommes seuls. Le bateau News prend l'eau et on est pas assez pour écoper, c'est la merde. Pi, reviens vite...

20 décembre 2005

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis mon déménagement, on est off. Enfin c'est un grand mot parce qu'on fait plus grand-chose depuis que Pi tourne. Enfin on répète un peu bien sûr (Keii-chan y veille), mais sans plus. Vu qu'on a pas de single en préparation et aucun live en vue (et tant mieux parce qu'assurer un live à cinq…), on se sent un peu… désœuvrés. On s'ennuierait même limite.

Par réflexe, j'avais mis mon réveil et je me suis vraiment levé avant de percuter qu'on bossait pas et que je pouvais dormir aussi longtemps que je voulais. Du coup, c'est seulement à dix heures que j'émerge de nouveau en bâillant. Mais j'ai à peine le temps mettre un pied par terre, que j'entends la sonnette. La sonnette ? Il faut quelques secondes avant que le mot et ce qu'il implique se fraye un chemin dans mon cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil. Qui pouvait bien venir me casser les pieds ? Encore la petite mamie du troisième qui a perdu ses clés ? Je soupire, bâille de nouveau et glisse les pieds dans mes chaussons pour me traîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, que je déverrouillais en bâillant encore.

- Ishida-san, vous… ai-je juste le temps de dire.

C'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de dire avant que mon visiteur (?), qui n'était de toute évidence pas ma voisine, me saute littéralement dessus en me renversant… avant de se mettre à me bisouiller partout. Il me faut quand même quelques secondes pour identifier mon « agresseur ».

- Hiro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens profiter de notre jour de repos.

- En profitant de moi ?

- Exactement.

Je rigole.

- Tu me laisse me relever, que je ferme la porte ?

Il hoche la tête, se redresse et j'en fais autant.

- C'est qui Ishida-san ? me demande-t-il pendant que je verrouille de nouveau.

- La petite grand-mère du troisième, qui trouve mille prétexte pour venir sonner chez moi.

- Ah ouais ? Fais gaffe, je vais être jaloux, me dit mon copain en rigolant.

Je me marre à mon tour.

- Tu me cueille au saut du lit, dis-je.

- C'est ce que je vois.

- Tu dors toujours en boxer ?

- Hai.

- Hum, sexy.

Il a un air que je connais trop bien et son regard est plus qu'explicite. Quand il me dévore des yeux comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être nu… ça me rend tout chose. Et comme dernièrement il arrête pas de me fixer avec cette intensité, vous imaginez mon état.

Il s'approche de moi et passe le bout de son index sur mon épaule droite pour en suivre la ligne, puis il fond sur ma bouche avec une telle voracité que ça me coupe le souffle. Sans trêve, il happe, suçote, lèche, mordille mes lèvres, avant de se glisser entre elles pour entamer avec moi un ballet torride qui nous oblige très vite à respirer par le nez. Lorsqu'on se sépare, nos lèvres rougies et gonflées ne dise que trop bien quel sera l'emploi du temps de la journée. Il y a une telle fièvre dans ses yeux, que j'en frissonne par anticipation. Quand il se comporte comme ça, il fait si adulte que j'ai du mal à me rappeler qu'il est plus jeune que moi.

- Taka… dit-il simplement, d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Une nouvelle fois, je frissonne.

- Hiro… fais-je d'une voix que je reconnais pas moi-même.

Sans rien ajouter, il m'enlace, me serre contre lui de telle façon que je peux pas ignorer l'étendue de son désir et plonge dans mon cou. Je le sens aspirer ma peau pour y laisser une marque, comme pour dire « tu es à moi » et je gémis doucement.

-Hiro… fais-je. On est… mmmh… toujours dans l'entrée…

- Alors viens…

Sur ces mots, il m'entraîne jusqu'à ma chambre, puis me pousse sur le lit et se débarrasse des deux épaisseurs de vêtements qui couvraient son torse. Il se met ensuite au dessus de moi et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant de descendre pour suçoter mes tétons, me faisant de nouveau gémir. Soudain, il s'arrête, s'assoit à califourchon sur mon bas-ventre et ses index se mettent à décrire des cercles autour de mes deux bouts de chair. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique, jusqu'à ce qu'il les pince doucement et les titille des pouces.

- Aaaaaah… Mmmh… gémis-je de nouveau.

Il avait jamais fais ça jusqu'ici et c'était si bon…

- Tu es vraiment sensible à cet endroit, remarque-t-il avec un brasier dans les yeux.

Je répond rien, je me contente de m'attaquer à son pantalon, mais il m'arrête et me retire mon boxer, dévoilant l'étendue de mon excitation. Il sourit et je sais très bien ce qu'il va faire avant même qu'il se penche pour me prendre en bouche.

Presque aussitôt, d'indécents gémissements franchissent mes lèvres et résonnent dans la pièce, tandis que je me cambre et glisse la main dans ses cheveux pour en réclamer davantage. Ses passages sur mon membre sont tantôt rapides, tantôt lents, parfois accompagnés de sa langue ou de ses dents. C'est si bon que je voudrais que ça s'arrête jamais.

- Han… Hiro… Motto… geins-je, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes sous l'assaut du plaisir.

Pourtant, il me laisse pas aller au bout et cesse tout mouvement, me laissant haletant et au bord de la jouissance.

- Hi… ro ? Qu'est ce que… tu fais ? articulé-je péniblement.

Sans répondre, il se déshabilla avec une lenteur exagérée, puis se replaça au dessus de moi et, sans prévenir, entre en moi.

- HAN ! crié-je, autant de plaisir que de douleur.

Mais cette dernière ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes, car ma jouissance avortée arrive à son terme à ce moment et je me libère brusquement entre nous. Mais il en a pas fini et commence à se déhancher en moi tout en caressant mon sexe.

- Han… Aaaaaah… Mmmh… fais-je de nouveau, les yeux fermés, en nouant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux le sentir.

Jamais jusqu'ici il s'était montré si… sauvage. Et j'aime ça. Beaucoup. Comme en témoigne mon bassin ondulant au rythme de ses coups de reins et mes gémissements de plus en plus sonores et indécents.

- Han, Taka… Tu es si serré… dit-il en accélérant.

Est-ce qu'on peut mourir de plaisir ? Si c'est le cas, je vais pas tarder à y rester, c'est sûr.

Puis soudain, je le sens se tendre et se libérer dans un râle rauque, que je tarde pas à imiter. Epuisé, il se laisse retomber sur moi et je peine à reprendre pied dans la réalité tant ça a été intense.

- Uwah ! m'exclamé-je une fois que j'ai repris mon souffle. T'as mangé du lion ?

- Non, c'est toi qui me rend comme ça.

La déclaration me fait rougir. C'est pas qu'il le dit pas tout le temps, mais ça reste gênant quand même.

- Ca aussi j'adore.

- Quoi ?

- T'es tellement craquant quand tu rougis.

Ce qui, bien sûr, accroît ladite rougeur. Je dois avoir l'air fin.

- Baka… grogné-je vaguement.

Il rigole, m'embrasse dans le cou et se blottit contre moi. C'est bizarre, il est si… mâle quand il me fait l'amour, que le voir ensuite comme ça, si tendre, abandonné comme un enfant, ça me fait toujours quelque chose. Je lui caresse les cheveux et note qu'il commence à s'assoupir.

- Dors, mon cœur, lui-dis-je. On a la journée devant nous.


	26. Le bonheur ne dure jamais

12 janvier 2006

On a pas tellement eu le temps de chômer avec la préparation du Countdown. Et on s'est bien éclatés avec KAT-TUN et les autres malgré ce qui nous est arrivé. Les Countdown, c'est toujours sympa à faire, on rigole bien. Mais depuis son retour, Pi est… je sais pas comment dire… plus distant. Il a jamais été le genre chaleureux comme Keii-chan ni tactile comme Tesshi, mais là, c'est comme s'il se méfiait de nous. Je pige pas pourquoi, on a rien fait de mal, c'est un peu blessant quand même.

En plus, depuis quelques jours, Hiro a l'air triste. Malheureux même. Et quand je lui demande ce qui va pas, ce qui le tracasse, il me fait un sourire forcé, me répond que tout va bien et que j'ai pas à m'en faire Baka… évidemment que je m'inquiète puisque je l'aime. Mais ça a pas l'air de l'effleurer.

Aujourd'hui, on est sensés répéter pour un live, mais Pi et Hiro manquent à l'appel. Ils habitent dans la même direction, il doit y avoir des embouteillages. Du coup, pendant que Keii-chan et Shige discutent, je me pose à côté de Tesshi et on en fait autant. Il me parle de son dernier copain en date. Qui se trouve être Tanaka-kun, le rappeur de KAT-TUN. Je me demande bien comment ces deux-là en sont venus à sortir ensemble, ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Je sais bien que les contraires s'attirent, mais là c'est pire que des contraires quoi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, aucun des deux retardataires n'est encore arrivé et ça commence à m'inquiéter. Je sors mon portable et lui envoie un message « Mon cœur, tu es où ? », puis le range. Les minutes s'écoulent sans la moindre réponse de sa part et je dépasse le stade de l'inquiétude pour entrer dans l'angoisse. Et s'il avait eu un accident ? J'essaye de l'appeler pour me rassurer, mais je tombe directement sur son répondeur. J'aime pas ça, mais je me force à laisser un message.

- Hiro, c'est Taka, je sais pas où tu es, mais rappelle-moi vite.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Celle de Yuya.

- Calmes-toi, Massu, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, me dit-il.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi. C'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire le mort comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il est arrivé quelque chose… Je le sens…

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire pour me tranquilliser, il se rassoit près de moi et l'attente interminable se poursuit. Le temps continue à passer et mon portable reste désespérément muet. Je commence à me dire que tant pis pour la répète, je vais sortir à sa recherche, quand la porte s'ouvre sur lui et Pi. Un tel soulagement s'empare de moi, que je me précipite vers lui, bien décidé à l'étouffer dans mes bras, avant de piler à un mètre. Mon copain a la tête basse, mais je vois bien qu'il a les yeux rouges. Il a pleuré. Pourquoi ?

- Hiro ? fais-je en espérant une explication.

Au lieu de quoi, j'entends la voix de notre leader résonner, froide et tranchante comme un couteau :

- Va chercher tes affaires.

- Ses affaires ? Pourquoi ? demande Shige. Il vient d'arriver et on a pas de déplacement prévu aujourd'hui.

- Lui si. Un aller simple pour chez lui.

- Kusano, tu es malade ? questionne alors mon meilleur ami.

Je dis rien. Un filet de sueur glacé dégouline le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que je regarde mon copain aller à son casier sans dire un mot. Cette scène a un air de déjà-vu et j'ai un très très mauvais pressentiment.

- Il aurait de quoi l'être, répond notre leader. Apparemment l'exemple Uchi lui a pas servi. Monsieur Kusano a été surpris en bas de chez lui, une bouteille d'alcool à la bouche. Lui aussi est suspendu. On est plus que six.

Les mots résonnent à mes oreilles comme un écho et je sens le sang refluer de mon visage alors que tout se met à tourner autour de moi. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine et la dernière chose que j'entend avant de sombrer, c'est la voix d'Hiro.

- Je suis désolé, Taka… Tellement désolé…

Je reprend connaissance dans ce qui semble être l'infirmerie de l'agence étant donné les murs blancs et le lit sur lequel je suis allongé.

- Massu ! s'exclame Tesshi assis à côté, en me voyant ouvrir les yeux. Ca va ?!

- Tu nous as fais une belle peur, renchérit Keii-chan, debout à côté de lui.

- On s'est demandé si t'allais te réveiller, renchérit Shige.

- Désolé. Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Ryo-tan t'as porté là quand tu t'es évanoui, me renseigne Yuya.

- Evanoui ?

- Oui, quand...

Il a pas besoin de finir sa phrase, tout me rvient d'un bloc et je regarde mes amis, paniqués.

- Hiro ?! Où il est ?!

- Il... Il est parti, Massu, me répond doucement Tesshi. Il a laissé une lettre pour toi, ajoute-t-il en me tendant une feuille pliée en quatre qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche.

Parti... Parti... Parti... Le mot tourne sans fin dans ma tête, se répercutant en mille échos infernaux et je fais même pas gaffe aux larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, alors que je saute sur mes pieds pour courir dans le couloir.

- HIRO ! HIRO ! HIROOOOOO ! hurlé-je à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Je sens les bras de Nishikido se refermer sur moi et me débat pour lui échapper. Je dois rejoindre Hiro ! Je dois !

- Nishikido, laisse-moi ! HIRO !

- Massu, Massu, calmes-toi, intervient Yuya en se mettant devant moi. C'est trop tard. Il est parti et ne reviendra pas...

- Non ! Non, tu mens ! crié-je en me débattant moins vivement. Hiro !

- Bordel, Masuda, tu vas te calmer oui ?! On te dit qu'il s'est barré ! C'est fini, merde !

- Ryo ! fait alors Pi, revenu entre temps. Tu vois pas qu'il souffre ?! Un peu de compassion, bordel !

Mais rien ne m'atteint, à part cette cruelle vérité assénée brutalement : Hiro et parti. Il m'a abandonné lui aussi. Je m'afaisse à genoux au sol, secoué de sanglots et de tremblements incontrôlables.

Autour de moi, je sens la présence des autres sans les voir, j'entends des sons sans en comprendre le sens. Je sens seulement le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Un trou qui grandit de seconde en seconde et m'aspire de l'intérieur comme un trou noir.

Quelqu'un me fait lever et asseoir sur le lit que je viens de quitter. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance. J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux. Apparemment, le bonheur, c'est pas pour moi. J'ai si mal... Comment je peux avoir mal là où il y a plus rien qui devrait me faire souffrir ?

- Massu, tu veux pas lire sa lettre ?

- Je crois pas qu'il soit en état, Tesshi.

J'ai envie de mourir. Je veux mourir. Ca m'éviterait cette intolérable souffrance qui me déchire comme des dizaines de couteaux chauffés à blanc. Mais on peut pas mourir sur commande, hélas.

- Tu vas pas faire comme la dernière fois, ne Masuda ? ärce wque je serais pas si…

- Ryo, la ferme. On le sait que t'es inquiet pour lui, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il va s'en remettre.

- Allez Massu, courage, on sait que c'est très dur, mais faut que tu te ressaisisses.

- Keii a raison. Et puis t'es pas seul. On va tous t'aider à t'en remettre.

Soudain, les mots prononcés prennent un sens, mais je les supporte pas.

- La ferme… murmuré-je.

- Quoi ?

- La ferme ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! hurlé-je avec rage. PERSONNE SAIT CE QUE JE TRAVERSE, ALORS PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ PAS ! LA FERME !

Il y a un gros blanc et ils se regardent tous comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Mais je suis fou. Fou de douleur.

- BARREZ-VOUS ! crié-je encore. BARREZ-VOUS TOUS PUISQUE VOUS ETES INCAPABLES DE COMPRENDRE !

- Mais Massu, tu…

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous le laissiez pour le moment, intervient alors Asahi-san, l'infirmier de l'agence. Il ne se calmera pas tant que vous serez là.

Un par un, mes « amis » sortent de la pièce et le silence retombe, seulement troublé par mes sanglots. Je m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

Sans dire un mot, Asahi-san me fait allonger d'une pression douce mais ferme sur mes épaules et met une couverture sur moi. Je tremble comme si le froid qui semble me glacer de l'intérieur se ressentait aussi à l'extérieur.

- Buvez un peu et essayez de dormir, me dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau.

Me redressant à demi, j'en avale le contenu à petites gorgées, puis m'allonge de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte et que j'entende une voix bien trop familière.

- Je l'ai entendu crier dans le couloir et je me suis inquiété, dit Masaki à l'infirmier.

- Je comprends et c'est gentil de votre part, Aiba-san, mais pour le moment, Masuda-san n'est pas en état émotionnel de recevoir des visites. Surtout la votre si je peux me permettre, dit l'homme, montrant ainsi qu'il ignore rien de ce qui se passe dans l'agence.

- Il est malade ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Je sais pas ce qu'Asahi-san lui a répondu, parce qu'il est sorti dans le couloir en refermant la porte, mais je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir fait barrage. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de la présence de mon premier ex maintenant. Ca risquerait juste d'agrandir le trou noir dans ma poitrine.

23 janvier 2006

Sept jours. Sept jours se sont écoulés depuis l'annonce fatale qui m'a plongé au fin fond de l'abysse où je suis toujours. Sept jours et il a même pas cherché à me contacter. Sept jours que je suis terré chez moi. Comme la première fois. Sauf que cette fois, je suis totalement seul. Enfin techniquement, parce que ce matin, les gars ont carrément démonté ma porte d'entrée verrouillée à double tour pour entrer.

- Allez Massu, on sait que t'as mal, mais tu as pas le droit de te laisser aller comme avant, décrète Pi en faisant voler ma couette.

- Il faut te reprendre et on a du boulot, alors ça va t'aider, ajoute Keii-chan en attrapant un de mes bras, aidé de Shige qui prend le deuxième pour m'extirper de mon refuge.

- Non, geins-je en essayant de leur échapper.

Mais ils sont plus forts qu'il y parait, les enfoirés et je me retrouve debout malgré moi.

- Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ? grogné-je.

- Non, répond Tesshi. Parce qu'on a pas envie que tu te laisse dépérir comme après ta dernière rupture. On fait ça pour ton bien.

Mon bien… Tu parles…

- Tu seras mieux avec nous à l'agence que tout seul dans ton coin, ajoute Nishikido.

- Et ça servira à quoi que je vienne ? J'ai envie de rien.

- T'as écouté ce que j'ai dis, Masuda ?

- Humf, grogné-je encore.

- Bah alors pose pas des questions cons. Allez, décare ton joli petit cul dans la salle de bain. Et plus vite que ça.

- Et puis le groupe a besoin de toi. Faut qu'on se serre les coudes maintenant, ajoute Keii-chan.

Ils pigent pas que j'ai envie de rien ? Ils sont bouchés ou quoi ?

- Et si vous vous cassiez ? suggéré-je.

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau ! répondit Nishikido. Et joue pas au mec de mauvaise humeur, tu gagneras contre moi. Allez à la douche ou je te jure que je t'y emmène moi-même !

Je le regarde en face. Il a pas l'air de rigoler et les autres qui se sont regroupés autour de lui ont l'air de soutenir son discours. Putain de solidarité à la con…

Je les foudroie du regard, ce qui a franchement pas l'air de les traumatiser et, de mauvaise grâce, vais faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je les rejoins.

- Allez, les pompes maintenant, me brusque encore Nishikido qui semble être devenu leur porte-parole. Et accélère un peu, on va pas tout te dire comme à un gamin.

- Oh ta gueule ! le rembarré-je comme à la bonne époque.

- OK, alors tu commence pas comme ça, sinon ça va mal se passer.

- Mais je vous ai rien demandé moi !

- Et ça tombe bien, on t'as pas demandé ton avis ! Pense un peu aux autres, bordel, au lieu de te regarder le nombril en geignant que le monde est méchant ! T'es pas tout seul, on est six !

C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mais je m'attendais tellement peu à cette répartie, que j'en perd la pique cinglante que j'avais sur le bout de la langue.

- Allez, grouille-toi, on a pas l'année !

Je suis tellement sous le choc, que je m'exécute sans rien ajouter et emboîte le pas à Tesshi, Shige et Keii-chan, pendant que lui et Pi remettent ma porte en place.

4 février 2006

Je suis là, présent dans la salle de répète avec les autres, mais je suis que physiquement là en fait. Je chante, je danse, je participe même aux conversations, mais il n'y a plus de soleil dans ma voix, plus de sourire dans mes yeux. Je suis vivant, oui, mais ça s'arrête là. Plus rien m'intéresse. Je le sens encore plus vide qu'après ma rupture avec Masa-chan et c'est pas peu dire.

La lettre, la fameuse lettre qu'il m'a écrite est toujours au fond de mon casier, là où Tesshi l'a fourrée il y a quelques jours, mais je l'ai toujours pas lue. J'en ai pas le courage. Je sens que si je la lis, mon état va empirer. C'est sûrement idiot, d'autant qu'une part de moi veut savoir, mais l'autre part, celle qui dit « non Taka, tu vas souffrir encore plus, fais pas ça », est plus forte pour le moment.

- Massu…

Yuya. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va dire. Ca fait des jours qu'il me répète la même chose inlassablement.

- Non, Tesshi, toujours pas, fais-je d'un ton morne, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'il a pris la peine de te l'écrire, c'est qu'il voulait s'expliquer vis-à-vis de toi. T'imagine s'il attend que tu le contacte ?

La phrase me fait sortir de mes gonds.

- Que JE le contacte ?! explosé-je, faisant sursauter la table entière et tourner tous les regards vers nous.

Je me fous que tous les groupes présents dans la cafète ce midi nous dévisagent. Là, les vannes sont ouvertes, il faut que ça sorte.

- Que JE le contacte alors que c'est sa connerie qui l'a éloigné ?! Que JE le contacte alors que j'ai même pas eu UN mail depuis son départ ?! Que JE le contacte alors que…

- Chut, Massu, chut, pas besoin de crier, fait Keii-chan en agitant les mains vers la table.

- C'était une suggestion comme ça, se justifie mon meilleur ami. Je sais pas ce qu'il a écrit dedans.

- Tu l'as pas lue ? demande alors Shige.

- Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ? fait Yuya, vexé.

- Désolé, désolé.

- Hum… fait Tesshi avant de reprendre à mon intention : Imgine si'l a plus de moyen de te contacter ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je, un peu calmé.

- Tesshi a raison, renchérit Pi. S'il a eu des ennuis ici, j'imagine qu'il a du en avoir chez lui aussi. Du coup, il a peut-être plus la possibilité de te contacter.

L'hypothèse, qui m'avait pas effleuré, fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Et s'ils avaient raison ? ca excuserait pas ce qu'il a fait, mais…

- Non, pas moyen, me refermé-je.

- Allez, Massu, fais pas ta mauvaise tête et lis-la, cette lettre, appuie encore Keii-chan.

Juste avant qu'ils se mettent à scander « lis-la ! lis-la ! lis-la ! », hymne bientôt repris par toute la table, même si ses autres occupants ignorent totalement de quoi il est question. Et forcément, avec tout le bordel qu'ils font, tous les autres gens dans la salle, nous regardent à nouveau. Je me sens pas DU TOUT (notez l'ironie) obligé de céder quoi…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, vos gueules, je la lirais, capitulé-je.

- Ouais ! s'exclame alors mon meilleur ami, déclenchant les applaudissements de la tablée entière/

Décidément, « Johnny's » et « discrétion », ça va pas, mais alors pas du tout ensemble.

Il est un peu plus de vingt-deux heures et on a fini pour aujourd'hui. Tous le monde a pris une douche bien méritée et les gars sont rentrés chez eux un par un. Moi seul reste, la main sur a poignée de mon casier, hésitant à faire le geste qui me mettra en présence de la fameuse lettre. J'ai dis que je la lirais, mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais y découvrir. Les minutes passent et dans un effort de volonté, j'ouvre la porte. Elle est là, sagement pliée en quatre à l'endroit même où Tesshi l'a posée. Elle semble presque m'appeller. Comme les biscuits d'Alice au pays des merveilles qui clamaient « mange-moi », elle paraît me dire « lis-moi ». Je dégutis et m'en empare en tremblant presque. Allez, Taka, c'est juste une bête feuille, elle va pas t'exploser à la figure, un peu de courage, t'es un homme, merde !

Je referme la porte du casier et vais m'assoir sur le canapé de la loge (au cas où, on est jamais trop prudent) et me décide à la déplier. L'écriture est précipitée, difficilement lisible, comme s'il s'était vraiment dépêché pour la rédiger.

« Mon Taka,

Je veux que tu sache que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai été complètement idiot et je m'en veux mais c'est trop tard. Tout est trop tard, Johnny-san ne reviendra pas plus sur sa décision pour moi qu'il ne l'a fait pour Uchi. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai fais ça, sachant justement ce qui est arrivé à Hiroki. Tu dois sûrement me maudire... Mais j'avais une raison. Ca faisait des jours que je m'engueulais avec mes parents de plus en plus souvent et pour des conneries, mais surtout parce que j'avais pas abandonné l'idée de vivre avec toi. J'avais fini par carrément faire ma valise pour me tailler en douce et venir quand même, mais bien sûr, vu comment ils sont, ils m'ont rattrapé. Et consigné. Ouais ouais t'as bien lu, consigné, comme dans l'ancien temps. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils ont pris mon portable et mon pc en représailles et qu'ils les ont revendus, pour « me donner une leçon ». Du coup, essaye pas de me contacter, j'aurais jamais aucun message et ils me le transmettront pas. Bref... j'étais tellement dégoûté, désespéré et tout ce que tu veux, que j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai chopé la première bouteille que j'ai trouvé et je suis juste allé devant la maison, dans l'idée de prendre une bonne cuite qui me ferait oublier leur connerie pour un temps. Je me disais que ça craignait rien puisque j'étais pas dans un bar, tu vois ? Mais ça c'est pas si bien passé et le reste, tu le sais vu que Pi l'a dit. Mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer en pension à l'étranger pour que j'ai plus de tentations du genre. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais sûrement en train de faire mes bagages pour la Suisse. La Suisse, tu te rend compte ?! Ils m'expédient carrément à l'autre bout du monde. Et pour des mois. Je suis tellement désolé, mon Taka... Sache que je t'aime comme un fou et que ça ne changera jamais... mais vu les circonstances... ne m'attends pas. Je ne sais que trop bien dans quel état toutes ces nouvelles vont te mettre et je m'en veux terriblement, mais je t'en prie, sois fort. Ne t'effondre pas, tu sais que je déteste te voir comme ça. Même si je ne te verrais probablement pas.

Je t'aime, Taka.

Hiro »

Les larmes ont commencé à dévaler mes joues dès le début de ma lecture et ne se sont pas arrêtées. Sans réfléchir, je fourre le papier dans ma poche, attrape mon sac et me met à courir comme un dératé vers un seul objectif : la maison des Kusano. Je me moque de la pluie qui s'est mise à tomber dru, me trempant totalement ; je me fiche de l'heure tardive... je me fiche de tout. Il est presque vingt-trois heures quand j'arrive devant leur maison. Je suis dans un état déplorable (pour pas dire que je ressemble à rien), mais tant pis. Fou de douleur, je tambourine sans relâche à la porte de mes poings, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ouvre, en robe de chambre et chaussons, l'air totalement ahurie.

- Masuda-kun ?! s'effare-t-elle. Je suis ravie de te voir, mais tu...

- Hiro ! Où est-il, Kusano-san ?! Où est Hiro ?!

- A Genève, en Suisse, depuis plusieurs jours, répond-elle, étonnée. Il ne t'as pas prévenu ? Je croyais qu'il l'avait dit à tout son groupe.

Je m'écroule au sol. C'est trop tard. J'arrive des jours trop tard. Juste parce que j'étais trop fier et trop blessé pour lire sa lettre tout de suite. Je me hais... Je me hais tellement...

Mes reniflements finissent par lui faire comprendre que je suis en larmes et elle prend pitié.

- Viens, entre, ne reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas attraper froid, me dit-elle gentiment en me prenant par les épaules.

Secoué de sanglots, je la suis comme un pantin dont elle tirerait les fils. Elle me fait asseoir dans le salon et s'éloigne quelques instants, avant de revenir avec une serviette, dont elle commence à me frictionner les cheveux.

- Il faut te changer aussi, me dit-elle ensuite. Hironori doit avoir laissé quelques affaires. Elles ne seront peut-être pas à ta taille, mais au moins, tu seras au sec.

Ces paroles, pleines de gentillesse, me crucifient. Elles me font davantage prendre conscience qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il n'est même plus sur le sol nippon et j'ai même pas le courage de lui dire que c'est pas la peine. Lâchement, j'attends qu'elle se soit éloignée et je prend la fuite. Dehors, la pluie a encore forci et il y a plus âme qui vive. Que moi, mon coeur brisé et mes larmes. Je me remet à courir droit devant moi, sans but, comme un Forrest Gump japonais. Il me demande d'être fort, mais je peux pas. Si seulement je m'attachais pas autant aux gens, si je pouvais faire comme Tesshi et papillonner gaiement d'une relation à une autre, sans conséquence... Mais c'est pas dans ma nature et c'est pour ça que je souffre tant maintenant, comme j'ai souffert quand Masa-chan a rompu. Il a fallu tant de temps ensuite pour recoller les multiples morceaux de mon coeur... et maintenant, tout est à recommencer. Si c'est encore possible. Ce dont je doute.


	27. Se reconstruire encore

5 février 2006

Ce matin, je me réveille en me sentant très mal. Je me sens fiévreux, je tremble de froid mais en même temps, je meurs de chaud et dès que j'essaye de mettre un pied par terre, ma chambre tangue et je suis pris de nausée. Génial, j'ai choppé une crève carabinée en restant sous la flotte pendant des heures (je sais plus à quelle heure je suis rentré, mais tard, enfin tôt vu que je me suis perdu à force de courir droit devant moi). J'ai plus qu'à appeler Pi pour lui expliquer que je suis dans l'incapacité de venir. Il va me maudire... J'éternue et choppe un mouchoir dans la boite posée à côté de mon lit, avant d'attraper mon portable.

Bon, finalement, il est compréhensif. Il a l'air blasé, mais il semble pas m'en vouloir non plus. Par contre, si ça va pas mieux ce soir, je sais pas comment je vais faire. Je veux pas foutre les autres dans la merde, on a pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. Faut absolument que j'arrive à remonter la pente. Au moins pour News si c'est pas pour moi. Et je dois la remonter plus vite que la dernière fois. Ce qui tue pas rend plus fort, dit le dicton. Alors il faut que je le prouve. Pour les autres. Pour News. Pour les fans.

6 février 2006

Ca sert à rien de me le cacher, je vais pas mieux. J'ai même l'impression que mon état a empiré parce qu'en plus du reste, je tousse comme un pot maintenant. Je suis seul fautif, mais rah, je déteste être malade ! Une bronchite, c'est ça que le médecin que j'ai fini par appeler hier soir a dit que j'ai. J'en ai pour une semaine… Inutile de dire à quel point Pi était ravi quand je lui ai annoncé. Faut dire que ça tombe mal avec la date de sortie du nouveau single qui approche (parce que oui, on prépare un nouveau single comme si de rien était, comme si on avait pas perdu deux membres en l'espace de trois ans) et le boulot qu'on a. Va falloir que je bosse comme un taré à mon retour pour les rattraper. En attendant, j'ai un infirmier à domicile : Tesshi, qui a décrété qu'il s'installait avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux vu que je me voyais pas appeler ma mère et que la sienne était d'accord. C'est pour ça que je l'entends chantonner dans la cuisine pendant qu'il trafique je sais pas quoi.

- Tesshi ! appellé-je d'une voix éraillée.

Mon meilleur ami apparait presque instantanément.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Massu ?

- Désolé de t'embêter, m'excusé-je pour ce qui me semble être la millième fois, mais j'ai mal au crâne.

- Oh. Ok, je t'apporte un anti-douleur, fait-il en sautillant vers la salle de bain.

Il en revient rapidement en me tendant un comprimé et mon verre à dents rempli d'eau. J'avale le tout sans broncher et me rallonge.

- Merci. Tu fais quoi ?

- De la bouillie de riz. Ma mère me fait toujours ça quand je suis malade. Par contre, je garantis pas le goût, c'est une première, répond-il en riant.

- C'est trop gentil. Désolé de te causer des problèmes.

- Tu m'en cause pas, Massu, arrête. Allez repose-toi. Tout à l'heure, je t'apporterais tes médicaments.

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, mais je m'endors pas, je réfléchis. A Hiro. C'est vrai, j'ai mal, très mal même, mais en même temps, avec un peu de recul (autant que je peux en prendre pour le moment du moins), je le plains. Exilé à l'autre bout du monde, dans un pays où il connait personne et dont il parle aucune des langues (je me suis renseigné, là-bas c'est le français et l'allemand) pour une faute dont je suis indirectement responsable vu qu'il voulait me rejoindre à la base, il doit se sentir bien seul. J'aimerais pas plus être à sa place qu'à la mienne. Enfin si j'avais le choix de pas être à la mienne.

C'est sur cette pensée que je glisse dans le sommeil… et je suis réveillé par le son d'une alarme de portable. Celle de Tesshi dans la chambre à côté. On est déjà le matin, j'ai pas pris mes médocs et lui doit aller à l'agence. J'entend le son feutré de ses pas, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme, puis un bruit d'eau qui dure un bon moment. Un silence, à nouveau la porte et le son feutré, puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

- Coucou Massu. Je t'ai laissé de quoi manger dans le micro-ondes, mais lève-toi le moins possible, ne, me dit-il en passant la tête.

- Hai…

- Ittekimasu !

- Itterashai, lui dis-je avant de tousser.

Il referme la porte, s'éloigne, j'entend la porte d'entrée se refermer et le silence retombe.

14 février 2006

J'essaye de pas penser à la date du jour, mais c'est presque impossible vu l'ambiance générale : dans les boutiques, il y a des tas de guirlandes et de ballons en forme de cœurs roses et blancs des odeurs de chocolat flottent dans l'air un peu partout les filles dans la rue parlent que de ça et, même s'ils essayent de le cacher par égards pour moi, je sais que les gars préparent des trucs aussi, comme une grande partie des mecs de l'agence. Bref, aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin. Youhou…

On est en pause depuis dix minutes et mes amis se sont exilés à l'autre bout de la pièce pour murmurer des trucs loin de moi. Ils font tant d'efforts pour m'épargner, que ça me touche et je prends pitié.

- C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez en parler à voix haute.

Ils se retournent. Apparemment, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça vu la tête ahurie qu'ils font.

- T'es sûr, Massu ? me demande Yuya, inquiet.

- Hum, c'est bon. Si ça devient insoutenable, je sortirais, c'est tout.

- Je suis fier de toi, me dit-il en souriant. Tu réagis plus vite que la dernière fois.

C'est surtout que « la dernière fois », on avait pas débuté et on était pas connus. Si je lâche maintenant… Non, je peux pas lâcher. Du coup, pour moi, il y a plus que le travail. Je me relève et vais remettre la musique sans attendre la fin de la pause. J'ai tellement de boulot pour rattraper ma semaine d'absence, que je peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps. La choré, c'est celle de « Adashi no cinderella boy », la deuxième des chansons du single qui sortira le 15 mars. Elle est rapide et très punchy, ce qui m'oblige à me concentrer et c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Parce que celle de « Sayaendo » (la chanson principale du single) est moins speed et du coup je suis moins fixé dessus. Les paroles des deux sont sympas et elles auraient fait de bons PV aussi… sauf qu'on a appris qu'aucune n'en aurait. Personne a rien dit sur les raisons, mais je crois qu'on pense tous la même chose : on est « punis » pour tout ce qui s'est passé depuis trois mois. Ce qui est profondément injuste à mon sens vu qu'on est innocents nous, mais bon, c'est pas comme si on pouvait contester ce genre de décision. Enfin je sais que Pi a essayé en plaidant que les fans seraient déçues, mais peine perdue, il se serait adressé à un mur, ça aurait été pareil. Conclusion, le single sort bientôt, mais y'aura rien pour l'illustrer, c'est naze.

Les autres me regardent un moment danser seul, puis Tesshi décide de me rejoindre, puis Keii-chan et finalement, la pause se termine avant l'heure.

15 mars 2006

Comme on a un gros live ce soir, suivi d'une émission, j'ai décidé d'arriver en avance à l'agence, histoire de répéter tout seul pour être sûr d'être totalement calé. Je sais que je le suis, mais je préfère être prudent.

Je danse depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et, soudain, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir.

- Massu ! s'exclame Yuya en me voyant.

- T'es tombé de ton lit ? demande Shige qui a l'air de galérer pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Me dis pas que t'es nerveux pour ce soir ? fait Nishikido.

- Mais non ça peut pas être ça, il a l'habitude, le détrompe Pi.

Pas un qui me laisse en placer une. Ils sont pas croyables.

- Je peux parler ? fais-je. Je voulais juste être sûr d'être calé et de pas hésiter.

- Massu… t'es le meilleur danseur du groupe, répond Keii-chan. Bien sûr que t'es calé.

Ca me fait toujours bizarre quand l'un ou l'autre me sort ça.

- Bon ben au boulot, déclare notre leader. Faut le rattraper.

Chacun va donc se changer, puis on se réunit pour mettre au point les derniers détails, jusqu'à ce que Fujioka-san entre. Avec les singles dans les mains. Moche ou pas moche ? Suspence… Ah ben non pas moche, mais ils se sont pas cassé la tête : les pochettes de la version limited et de la regular sont presque pareilles. Sur la première, on porte tous des chemises bleues type hawaïennes sur fond de plage et de ciel bleu et on a tous un instrument dans les mains (trompette pour Pi, tambourin pour Nishikido…). Et sur la deuxième, on est placés pareil, mais nos chemises sont rouges et nos mains sont vides. Ce qui fait vide aussi, c'est qu'on est plus que six sur les photos. Ca fait douloureusement prendre conscience qu'Hiro n'est plus à nos côtés.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire aujourd'hui, nous annonce notre manager. L'une concerne deux d'entre vous. Tegoshi-kun, Masuda-kun, à partir du mois de mai, vous allez former un unit du nom de Tegomass.

Pas sûr de bien comprendre, je le fixe.

- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « unit » ?

- Un sous-groupe avec une existence indépendante de celle de News.

J'écarquille les yeux, bouche ouverte, totalement abasourdi par cette nouvelle à laquelle j'étais loin de m'attendre et croise le regard de mon meilleur ami, tout aussi éberlué.

- Mais pourquoi ? finis-je par demander.

- Kitagawa-san trouve que vos voix s'accordent à la perfection et pense que votre duo peut cartonner.

- C'est flatteur. Ca veut dire qu'on va faire partie de deux groupes à la fois, comme Ryo-tan ?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

Personne a encore dit le moindre mot dans la pièce. Je crois qu'ils sont aussi surpris que nous.

- Et ben félicitations à tous les deux, nous dit Pi, premier à se ressaisir.

- Ouais, bravo les gars, dit Nishikido en me fixant.

- Mais ça va vous faire encore plus de travail très bientôt, soyez-en bien conscients, ajoute Fujioka-san.

- On en est conscients et capables, dis-je en notre nom à Tesshi et moi.

C'est une sacrée marque de confiance, alors on les décevra pas. Si Nishikido y arrive, on peut très bien s'en sortir aussi.

- Le reste des nouvelles concernent des faits plutôt lointains. Le premier single de Tegomass devrait théoriquement sortir en octobre et une tournée est planifiée pour News, dont le début sera en décembre.

- Pourquoi nous en parler aussi tôt ? questionne Shige.

- Pour commencer à vous y préparer. Tout ça arrivera plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

8 avril 2006

Depuis la sortie du single, on a plus de boulot que jamais et les fans nous attendaient au tournant à ce que j'ai compris. Et ça se comprend, elles devaient se demander si on arriverait à se relever de ces deux suspensions successives. Moi… j'ai mis de côté dans un tiroir fermé à clé dans ma tête tout ce qui n'est pas News. Et Tegomass maintenant puisque ce unit va pas tarder à débuter. Et du coup, je vais plutôt pas mal. Avec Tesshi, on se retrouve souvent le soir chez moi, pour essayer d'imaginer ce qui sera attendu de nous deux et à quoi pourra bien ressembler notre premier titre prévu pour dans six mois. En admettant qu'ils se basent sur nous, j'imagine un truc plutôt sautillant, mais dans un genre différent de celui de News. En tout cas, ça va être une expérience intéressante.

7 juillet 2006

Quand Fujioka-san passe la porte de la loge ce matin, Tesshi et moi on s'apprête à aller répéter. Parce que depuis hier, on a enfin les infos sur le single de notre unit, qui doit sortir en octobre. La chanson s'appelle « Miso soup ». Les paroles ont l'air sympa pour ce que j'en ai lu, par contre, je pige pas pourquoi notre premier titre parle de bouffe (même si c'est pas que ça) et pas d'un truc plus classe. C'est pas comme si y'avait pas le choix des thèmes quoi. Y'en a des tonnes, y compris les plus bateau genre l'amour ou l'amitié, alors pourquoi la bouffe ? On a une tronche à aimer bouffer ou alors c'est mon visage rond qui leur a donné cette idée zarb ? Belle entrée en matière en tout cas. J'espère que les suivants seront pas tous comme ça…

- Les garçons, j'ai une nouvelle, déclare notre manager.

Mouais… Moi je commence à me méfier de ses nouvelles. Ou elles nous annoncent une catastrophe ou encore plus de travail.

- Laquelle ? demande Pi du ton circonspect que j'aurais employé.

- A partir de lundi, vous avez trois semaines de vacances.

J'écarquille démesurément les yeux. J'ai mal entendu ou notre cher manager a prononcé le mot « vacances » ? Je regarde les autres qui, vu leur air de vaches qui regardent passer un train, hallucinent autant que moi. Des vacances ? Je me rappelle à peine de ce que veut dire le mot tellement on passe notre temps à bosser. Répètes danse, répètes chant, enregistrement d'émissions et de live, tournages de PV (et de dramas pour certains), enregistrements de singles, shoots, interviews… le rythme est plus qu'effréné. Sérieux, la dernière fois qu'on a eu des vacances, on était encore trainees je crois bien. Ou alors ça m'a pas marqué. Du coup, ces congés qui nous tombent dessus sans crier gare nous assomment un peu.

Notre réaction se fait tellement attendre, que Fujioka-san reprend la parole.

- Ben cachez votre joie. Je pensais que vous seriez contents.

- On l'est, rétorque Nishikido. Faut juste que l'idée fasse son chemin.

Les autres approuvent vigoureusement, mais je suis plus mitigé. Bien sûr, c'est cool comme idée trois semaines totalement libres, mais qui dit vacances, dit plus de boulot pour me vider la tête. Et ça c'est pas bon du tout. Il va falloir que je me trouve un programme d'enfer d'ici lundi, ça va être chaud.

- Oh Masuda-kun, j'en ai déjà parlé à Yamashita-kun, mais toi aussi tu as reçu une demande de shoot pour An An.

J'écarquille les yeux une nouvelle fois et m'étrangle presque avec ma salive.

- Qu… Quoi ?!

- Tu as déjà fais un shoot pour eux, ajoute Fujioka-san, et ils te veulent de nouveau.

- Mais…

- C'était officieux, fait Tesshi, venant à mon secours.

- Et bien là, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Totalement pris au dépourvu, je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder mes amis pour quêter leur avis.

- Tu l'as déjà fais, Massu, tu peux recommencer, j'en suis sûr, dit Keii-chan, vigoureusement approuvé de la tête par Tesshi et Shige.

- En plus, tu t'étais super bien débrouillé, appuie mon meilleur ami.

- Le photographe était tellement à fond qu'il avait presque les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête et pour un peu il aurait fallu un seau pour sa bave, renchérit Shige.

- Très classe le commentaire, ricane Nishikido.

- Et vachement rassurant, ajoute Pi. Allez, Massu, dis oui, t'as rien à perdre, les fans t'adorent.

Ouais sûrement, mais bien moins que lui et les autres…

- Allez Massu !

Vu comme ça, j'ai pas trop le choix, mais je suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée. La dernière fois, je savais pas que le photographe était de An An vu que ce petit fourbe de Yuya avait tout manigancé dans mon dos et du coup, je m'étais lâché. Mais là, ce serait en toute connaissance de cause que j'irais et dans ma tête, c'est pas le même trip.

- Alors, Masuda-kun ?

- … D'accord, capitulé-je.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais contacter la rédaction.

- C'est quand ? demandé-je quand même.

- Demain à neuf heures, répond-il avant de quitter la pièce.

8 juillet 2006

Malgré les efforts de Pi, j'ai pas réussi à me détendre de tout le trajet jusqu'au studio. J'ai juste prié très fort pour passer en premier et pas après lui ou pire, avec lui. Parce qu'il est totalement évident que je soutiens pas la comparaison deux minutes.

- Massu ! fait soudain la voix de mon leader, accompagné d'un claquement de doigts tout près de mon visage.

Je sursaute. Merde, il devait me parler.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Rassure-moi, t'es quand même pas en train de stresser là ?

Je suis vraiment transparent… ou alors mes potes sont trop observateurs. Ou les deux.

Prenant mon silence pour un acquiescement, il reprend :

- Massu, t'es pas possible, me dit-il. T'as déjà fais des photos pour An An, alors de quoi t'as peur ?

Je vais pas lui dire la vérité. Pour entendre des sermons pendant tout le reste du trajet, merci bien, je suis pas dingue non plus.

- J'en sais rien, mens-je. Ca va sûrement passer.

Ca va passer que dalle, mais bon, c'est ce qu'il veut entendre je crois.

- J'espère, parce que t'as vraiment pas de raison de te sentir en infériorité.

Facile à dire pour lui, il est foutu comme une statue de dieu grec, avec quasi les mêmes proportions. Et l'air mystérieux et le charisme en plus. La vie est injuste. Tout pour les uns, rien pour les autres.

Une fois arrivés au studio, le photographe se pointe et nous salue.

- Yamashita-san, on va commencer avec vous. Pour changer un peu, les prises de vues seront faites sous la douche.

- Très bien, acquiesce-t-il.

- Jaa, dozo.

Je suis atterré. Rien aurait pu être pire, je pensais naïvement. ERREUR. Il y AVAIT pire que passer après Pi : passer après Pi EN TRAIN DE PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE ! Kami-sama, ouvrez le sol sous mes pieds et engloutissez-moi…

Il faut à mon leader que quelques instants pour se débarrasser de ses fringues et réapparaitre avec juste un peignoir.

- Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous êtes sensuel et sexy.

- Wakatta.

Il laisse tomber le peignoir au sol, entre dans la cabine de douche spécialement installée sur le plateau, règle l'eau puis met la pomme en hauteur et se place dessous. L'eau commence à ruisseler sur lui, assombrissant ses cheveux qu'il rabat vers l'arrière d'une main comme il ferait sûrement dans sa propre douche, mais rien que ce geste très simple est torride, parce qu'en plus, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Le photographe a l'air béat et moi j'ai chaud. Très chaud. J'ai jamais vu mon leader comme ça. Il a un genre de… je sais pas… d'aura érotique qui me fait de l'effet. Non, stop Taka, arrête ça, pense au travail. Juste le travail, ok ? Sauf que mes yeux sont attirés comme s'il avait un pouvoir d'attraction. Je déglutis péniblement alors qu'il passe lentement ses mains pleines de mousse sur son corps parfait en posant un regard de braise que je lui connaissais pas sur l'appareil photo. Comme s'il invitait les filles qui regarderont les clichés à le rejoindre. Et là, c'est moi qui meurs d'envie d'y aller.

Je me donne une claque mentale et donne une excuse bidon pour quitter le plateau avant d'avoir vraiment un problème et qu'il devienne voyant. Voilà, fuir, c'était le mieux que j'avais à faire pour éch… Hé mais non, pourquoi je reviens sur mes pas ? Pourquoi je passe la tête pour jouer les voyeurs ? Non non… je joue pas les voyeurs, je regarde juste faire le pro. Oui c'est ça, c'est juste de la curiosité professionnelle, rien d'autre !

De la curiosité professionnelle, mon œil ouais ! C'est dingue comme on se trouve toujours des excuses quand on fait un truc pas avouable. La vérité, c'est que j'ai juste maté mon pote pendant tout son shoot et que j'en ai pas honte. Après tout, est ce que les gens qui vont au musée admirer des tableaux et des statues de nus ont honte ? Nan. Et bah Pi est une œuvre d'art que je me suis pas privé d'admirer voilà tout. Bon, le revers de la médaille, ça va être la comparaison, qui va franchement pas être à mon avantage.

- Masuda-san, à vous.

He ? Comment ça « à moi » ? Il veut quand même pas dire… ?!

- Dozo, appuie le photographe en me désignant de la main la douche que Pi a quitté, de nouveau enveloppé dans le peignoir.

Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dis. J'ai trouvé pire que passer après Pi sous la douche. PASSER APRES PI, SOUS LA DOUCHE ! Je sais, la différence entre les deux phrases se joue uniquement sur la ponctuation, mais ça suffit pour être une catastrophe à mes yeux.

- Allez Massu, m'encourage mon leader… qui m'encouragerait pas s'il savait le nombre de pensées pas nettes qui m'ont traversé l'esprit pendant sa séance.

Je déglutis et regarde la douche comme un ennemi, avant de me décider à me déshabiller et à y entrer dans le plus simple appareil.

- Bien, Masuda-san, même consigne que pour Yamashita-san, faites ce que vous voulez, mais que ce soit sensuel et sexy.


	28. Juste du désir

18 juillet 2006

Une semaine. Ca fait une semaine que ce shoot de malheur a eu lieu… et une semaine que j'arrive pas à retirer de ma tête les images de Pi sous la douche. Dès que je ferme les yeux ou que je relâche mon attention même deux minutes, je le vois. Ca tourne à l'obsession. Quant à ce que je vois dans mes rêves, l'évoquer serait indécent et si le pauvre savait…Malgré les vacances, je suis revenu à l'agence plusieurs fois (parce que je me fais chier tout seul, faut bien le dire), les autres aussi (ils doivent être dans le même cas) et le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois, j'ai été incapable de le regarder en face et qu'il l'a remarqué. Plusieurs fois, il a tenté de venir me parler, mais j'ai fuis à chaque fois. Je sais même pas exactement ce que je crains. De lui déballer la vérité ? Aucun risque, je suis pas suicidaire et je tiens à son amitié.

Plongé dans mes pensées, j'ai même pas percuté que Tesshi, Shige, Keii-chan et Nishikido s'étaient barrés et je sursaute violemment quand mon leader plaque brusquement la paume sur le casier à côté du mien.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? me demande-t-il en se rapprochant un peu.

C'est devenu un réflexe, mais je baisse les yeux direct et la tête aussi. On dirait une héroïne de drama, c'est pathétique.

- Massu, je t'ai posé une question, j'estime avoir droit à une réponse.

Pris au piège, j'envisage de m'échapper par l'autre côté mais, comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions, mon aîné pose sa deuxième main de l'autre côté de moi. Je suis coincé.

- Espère même pas te tirer sans m'avoir répondu.

- Y'en a aucun, réponds-je d'une voix basse que je reconnais à peine.

- Ah nan ?! Et c'est parce qu'il y a aucune problème que tu me fuis comme la peste ?! Te fous pas de ma gueule, Massu !

Il est en colère maintenant, je l'entend à son ton et je suis sûr que ses yeux qui savent si bien jeter des regards de braise, lancent des éclairs en ce moment. Il doit être terriblement sexy, mais j'ose pas lever le nez pour vérifier.

- Regarde-moi, bordel !

Et en donnant cet ordre, il me fait relever la tête avec sa main, sans douceur.

Au contact, je sens une violente bouffée de désir me submerger, surtout avec le regard noir qu'il me lance. Je déglutis. Faut pas qu'il me touche ou je répond plus de rien…

Je le repousse un peu brusquement et me « défend » de la seule façon qui me vient à l'esprit.

- C'est bon, lâche-moi, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! fais-je, agressif. Si je dis qu'il y a aucun problème, c'est qu'il y en a aucun, point barre !

- Mais merde, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?!

- Laisse tomber… grondé-je sourdement.

- Ah nan, crois pas t'en sortir si facilement !

Et en parlant, il s'est de nouveau rapproché. Son visage est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Putain, il se rend pas compte que j'essaye de garder mon calme là…

- Pi, je te jure, écartes-toi, articulé-je avec le plus grand mal.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me foutre un pain pour une raison que j'ignore ?

Faut pas que je craque… Faut pas même si j'en ai envie. Même si j'ai envie de lui à en crever. Et puis c'est que physique et surtout, je crois pas qu'on soit du même bord lui et moi. Il serait choqué si je craquais. Je dois me calmer.

J'inspire et me force à le regarder bien en face pour dissiper ses craintes. Kami-sama qu'il est sexy quand il est furieux…

- Ecoute, désolé de t'avoir fui, mais t'inquiète ça va aller maintenant, fais-je dans un petit sourire que j'espère convaincant.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je pense qu'il me croit pas, mais faut dire que je suis mauvais menteur. Mais là, faut que j'arrive à filer me soulager même si j'aime pas me masturber, parce que j'ai mal tellement je le veux. Je suis tellement tendu à cause de lui, que j'ai l'impression que le moindre effleurement pourrait me faire sauter sur le premier venu. Ca fait huit mois maintenant qu'Hiro est parti, huit mois que je suis célibataire et huit mois que j'ai pas fais l'amour et comme j'aime pas me toucher (ça fait vicieux je trouve), j'ai, comme dirait « poétiquement » Nishikido « les couilles pleines ». Et du coup, ce shoot m'a mit et me met toujours au supplice. Pi se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il me fait endurer.

- Tu vas arrêter de me fuir ?

Oui oui, tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi passer, bordel…

- Hai… Yakusoku.

- Bon, je préfère ça.

Sur ces mots, il retire ses bras et, ahuri, me regarde détaler comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses. Le feu, je l'ai, mais pas franchement aux fesses là.

Comme une fusée, je traverse le couloir, manquant renverser au passage Tackey et Tsubasa, mais je prend pas le temps de m'excuser, y'a urgence, je vais imploser.

- Chauffard ! me crie l'un des deux.

Je m'engouffre dans les toilettes et dans la première cabine venue, puis la verrouille. J'ai du mal à défaire mon pantalon tellement mes mains tremblent d'impatience. On dirait un drogué en manque. Quand j'y arrive enfin, le simple fait d'effleurer mon sexe à travers le tissu déjà humide de mon boxer, me tire un gémissement sonore. Bien vite, ma main trouve sa place et je ferme les yeux en pensant à l'objet de mon désir.

-Han Pi… Mmmh… Oui, motto… Mmmh… Han...

C'est si bon, que je fais pas gaffe que je suis plus tout seul, jusqu'au moment où une voix familière venue d'en haut me tire de ma béatitude.

- Ah putain, Masuda qui s'astique aux chiottes en pensant à Pi ! Enorme !

Brusquement dégrisé, j'ouvre les yeux et vois alors Nishikido, dont seule la moitié supérieure du corps est visible, ce qui me fait supposer qu'il est debout sur la cuvette de la cabine d'à côté. Qu'est ce qu'il fout encore là, ce con-là ? Il s'était pas barré ?

Il me regarde d'un air hilare, avec un sourire en coin qui me dit rien de bon.

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? continue-t-il sur le même ton railleur.

- Dégage, grogné-je, embarrassé.

- Ah nan sûrement pas, c'est le scoop du siècle !

Sur ces mots et sous mes yeux hallucinés, il se faxe littéralement dans l'étroit interstice entre le plafond et le sommet de la cloison et se laisse glisser de mon côté où il se réceptionne adroitement.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es en trip sur Pi ? C'est ton combien ? Troisième c'est ça ? Je te pensais pas collectionneur de mecs. Fais gaffe, tu prend le même chemin que Tegoshi.

- Tu peux la fermer et te casser ?! fais-je, mal aimable au possible à cause de la gêne provoquée par la situation abracadabrante.

- Tu veux pas que je t'aide ? T'as pas l'air doué en la matière.

- Je doute pas que tu y sois pro, mais je me démerde très bien tout seul, alors barres-toi !

- Et si je racontais à Pi que tu t'astique en pensant à lui ?

La menace me fait pâlir. C'était ça qu'il avait en tête, cet enfoiré avec son sourire pervers… Et il en serait tout à fait capable…

- Non… soufflé-je. Tout mais pas ça…

- Tout ? Tu serais prêt à faire quoi exactement pour que ton petit secret reste entre nous ? Hum ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Je sais pas à quoi il pense, mais ça va sûrement pas me plaire. J'adorerais l'envoyer au diable, mais je peux pas. Je veux pas que Pi sache… Moi et mon imprudence ! Pourquoi j'ai pas vérifié que j'étais bien seul ?! Ca m'aurait évité de tomber dans les griffes de ce maître-chanteur de Nishikido ! Je suis vraiment un crétin !

- Ce que tu veux… murmuré-je piteusement.

- D'accord… Alors d'abord, tu me laisse t'aider. Ensuite on verra.

Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se laisse glisser à genoux et regarde mon membre toujours dressé. Atrocement gêné, je chope mon jean pour essayer de préserver le peu de dignité qui me reste, mais il m'en empêche et émet un sifflement appréciateur.

- T'es vachement bien monté en fait, constate-t-il à ma plus grande honte, avant de caresser et masser mes bourses, me faisant gémir malgré moi. T'as pas baisé depuis combien de temps ?

Je serre les dents pour pas répondre. Je veux pas lui faire ce plaisir, à ce fumier. Mais ce salaud recommence où je me suis arrêté et c'est si bon, si libérateur, que je commence à perdre pied. De toute façon, je suis dans un tel état, que je suis prêt à tout ce qu'il veut, pourvu qu'il continue.

- Huit… Han… Motto… Huit… mois… Mmmh…

- Huit mois ?! Je sais pas comment tu fais, moi je pourrais jamais. Tu m'étonne que t'as les couilles pleines, mon pauvre ! Mais il t'as fait quoi, Pi, pour te mettre dans cet état ? Il t'as chauffé à mort ou quoi ?

- I… Iie… Même… Han… Mmmh… Même pas… C'est le… Aaaah… le shoot…

- Quel shoot ? Celui de An An ?

Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de me questionner tout en me masturbant mais moi, j'ai vachement de mal à me concentrer sur mes réponses. Je hoche juste la tête et un sifflement lui échappe.

- Et t'es comme ça depuis une semaine ?! Ah bah putain, t'es résistant, j'aurais déjà pété un plomb ! Il était bandant à ce point ?

- T'as même… pas idée… Mmmh… Nishikido, motto… réclamé-je malgré moi.

- Ryo. Appelle-moi Ryo.

- R… Ryo… continue onegai…

Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe quand je le sens me prendre en bouche et commencer des va-et-vient. Des plaintes de plus en plus sonores se font entendre, résonnant dans les toilettes. Prenant soudain conscience qu'on pourrait m'entendre, je me bâillonne d'une main pour tenter de rester discret (enfin si toute la Jimusho est pas déjà au courant de ce qui se passe depuis cinq minutes), mais il retire ma main de ma bouche et, pour m'empêcher de la remettre, tient mon poignet dans sa main. Soudain, je sens un spasme secouer mon bas-ventre et je comprend que c'est la fin, ce qu'il doit comprendre aussi parce qu'il remet sa main et, quelques secondes plus tard, avec son aide, je me libère longuement. Très longuement. Dans un râle de jouissance rauque.

- Tu dois te sentir plus léger, nan ? fait-il en se redressant.

C'est alors que les brumes du plaisir se dissipent dans ma tête, que je réalise vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. La honte me submerge et je vire au cramoisi tandis que je chope mes fringues pour me rhabiller. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça… Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?!

- Tu sais que t'es vachement bandant ? Rien que t'entendre gémir comme une petite chienne, j'ai la trique.

- Tu peux éviter d'en rajouter et de me rabaisser ? fais-je, blessé.

- Oh nan. Tout ce que je veux pour pas que Pi apprenne ton secret, tu te souviens ?

J'aurais du savoir que je courrais droit à ma perte quand j'ai dis ça. La chair est faible. Et lui, c'est un beau salaud pour se comporter comme ça.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux, Nishikido ?

- Hum hum, je t'ai dis de m'appeler Ryo.

Genre je vais consciemment appeler celui qui me fait chanter par son prénom. Il croi au père noël ma parole !

Comme je reste muet, il sort son portable de sa poche.

- Ok, j'appelle Pi. Ca va lui faire vachement plaisir d'apprendre que tu…

- Non ! fais-je en refermant moi-même le clapet de l'appareil. C'est d'accord… Ryo.

- Bon, je préfère ça. Donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, à partir de maintenant, on sort ensemble.

- Quoi ?! fais-je, halluciné.

- Disons que ton joli petit cul me fait envie depuis un bon moment et que j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter tant que je veux.

- En d'autres termes, tu veux que je sois ta pute perso ?! Va te faire foutre ! explosé-je.

- Oh non, c'est toi qui va te faire foutre, mon petit Massu. Par moi, où et quand je voudrais, fait-il dans un sourire malsain.

- Pas question !

- T'es sûr de ta réponse ?

J'hésite fortement. Perdre l'amitié de Pi en lui avouant tout ou perdre toute fierté et toute dignité en me soumettant aux désirs de celui que je pensais mon ami bien qu'on soit pas super proches ? Non, je peux pas accepter la deuxième solution. Hors de question.

Je me redresse, relève la tête et foudroie mon connard perso du regard.

- Jamais. Plutôt crever, fais-je d'un ton glacial. Va te faire enculer, connard.

Je pensais qu'il serait fou furieux, mais au lieu de ça, il explose de rire. Mais pas un rire méchant, plutôt un rire joyeux totalement hors contexte.

Totalement éberlué, je le fixe.

- J'ai dis quoi de marrant ? Je suis sérieux.

- Je me demandais juste jusqu'où il faudrait que j'aille dans l'enfoiritude pour que t'arrête de carpétiser comme tu le fais depuis quelques temps. J'aime pas quand tu fais ça alors que je sais que t'as autant de caractère que moi sinon plus, alors je t'ai provoqué exprès. Je suis content que ça ait marché. Je te préfère comme ça.

He ? Il jouait la comédie, ce connard ? C'est une blague ?

- Je dirais que dalle à Pi, je te rassure, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien que tu sorte avec moi quand même.

- Tu t'es payé ma tête ?! m'étranglé-je.

- Juste un peu. Pour voir ta réaction.

- Tiens, la voilà ma réaction, abruti !

Je suis pas violent de nature, mais là, nécessité fait loi et je lui colle mon poing dans la figure de toutes mes forces.

- Ca te fera peut-être passer l'envie de me prendre pour un con ! ajouté-je, furieux, alors qu'il se masse la mâchoire.

Mais là encore, sa réaction est pas du tout celle que je pensais.

- Wouhou, génial ! Trop sex !

De nouveau déstabilisé, ma colère s'évanouit. A quoi il joue ?

- He ?

- C'est comme ça que j'aime te voir, pas dégoulinant de guimauve, carpétisé ou déprimé.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?

- Je dis que t'es sex quand t'es en colère et que j'aime ça. La guimauve, ça va bien à Tegoshi, mais pas à toi. Au moins, si tu sors avec moi, je suis sûr de pas en voir, parce que je vais tellement t'énerver que tu dégoulineras jamais.

Je le regard, ébahi de son raisonnement. Il est pas bien dans sa tête ce mec.

- T'es complètement malade, mon pauvre. Faut te faire soigner, fais-je en rouvrant enfin la porte de la cabine, avant de regarder ma montre.

Merde il est déjà vingt-trois heures passé.

- Sors avec moi, Massu ! lance encore Nishikido alors que je pars. Je suis sérieux !

Je file à la loge récupérer mon sac et me grouille de filer. Sortir avec lui ?! Alors qu'il m'a mené en bateau ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il a vu la Vierge lui ! De toute façon, je me suis promis de plus sortir avec personne, alors il peut toujours courir. Et en plus, le style ténébreux, c'est pas mon genre. Si je devais prendre un amant, c'est vraiment pas lui que je choisirais. Bon, sinon c'est vrai que si je met de côté trente secondes mon orgueil blessé, j'avoue que c'est un putain de bon acteur. J'y ai tellement cru, à son rôle de connard… Pas étonnant qu'il croule sous les demandes de dramas lui aussi.

Enervé, je marche vite, comme si marteler le sol rageusement avec mes talons changeait quelque chose. Des tas d'idées me traversent la tête, si bien que je finis par m'arrêter et sortir mon portable… et de le remettre aussitôt dans ma poche. Je viens quand même d'envisager de le prendre comme sexfriend. Alors que j'ai dis que c'était pas mon genre. Je suis pas bien moi non plus, faut que je me repose. J'aurais les idées plus claires demain.

19 juillet 2006

J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je me suis repassé en boucle ce qui s'est passé avec Pi, puis avec Ryo et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que non, je sortirais plus avec personne, mais que pour que Pi m'ait fait autant d'effet, c'est qu'il y a un truc. Le manque de sexe explique pas tout. Et c'est perturbant. Du coup, pour peu que Nishikido se soit pas encore foutu de moi, faut que je le repousse proprement. Je regarde mon portable. Il est encore tôt mais tant pis, faut que j'en finisse, sinon ces vacances vont être infernales.

Je me lève, file à la douche et saute dans mes fringues, puis file en direction de chez lui. Une fois là, je sonne une fois, deux fois, trois fois… il a le sommeil lourd. Enfin j'entend le bruit des verrous et la porte s'ouvre sur un Ryo échevelé et seulement vêtu d'un boxer.

- Massu ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'as vu l'heure ?

- Je sais, gomen, mais il faut que je sache… Ta proposition d'hier, elle était sérieuse ?

Il a l'air totalement ahuri. Faut dire qu'il est six heures du mat' aussi.

- He ? Matte, entre et laisse-moi le temps de me faire un café, parce que là…

Je rentre donc, referme la porte et me déchausse, puis le suis au salon où j'attends patiemment qu'il avale sa dose de caféine.

- Donc tu veux savoir si j'étais sérieux ? fait-il ensuite. Ouais, très. Pourquoi, t'as réfléchi ?

- J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et… je peux pas accepter, fais-je.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de Pi ? Mais il est hétéro, t'as aucune chance.

- Rien à voir avec lui. J'ai juste décidé de plus sortir avec personne.

- A cause de tes ruptures ? Mais tu risque pas d'avoir le cœur brisé vu que t'es pas amoureux de moi. T'as qu'à juste me prendre comme sexfriend.

Je sursaute. Comment il sait que j'y ai pensé ? Il est devin ou quoi ?

- Ca t'as traversé l'esprit avoue.

- Oui, mais…

- Alors qu'est ce qui te retient, puisque ça nous va à tous les deux ?

J'hésite. J'hésite fortement parce que… ben faut bien dire ce qui est, je suis vraiment en manque et s'il est à moitié aussi doué pour faire l'amour que pour une fellation…

- Bon, je suppose qu'on peut faire un essai…

La chair est faible, je l'ai déjà dis je crois. La preuve.

Il sourit.

- Génial. Bah reste vu que t'es là. Tu veux boire un truc ?

Je hoche la tête. Personne me croira jamais si un jour je raconte cette histoire de dingues. Je fantasme sur Pi et je me retrouve avec Ryo en sexfriend.

20 juillet 2006

Une fois encore incapables de rester chez nous alors qu'on est en vacances, on finit par tous se retrouver à l'agence et on tape la discute. L'ambiance est plutôt détendue vu qu'on bosse pas, mais : 1) J'arrête pas de regarder Pi. 2) Je sens le regard de Ryo qui me regarde regarder Pi. 3) Je sais que Keii-chan, Shige et Tesshi regarde Ryo qui me regarde regarder Pi. Quel bordel… Si après ça ils ont pas pigé qu'il se passe un truc louche…

- Ano, désolé de changer de conversation, fait alors Yuya, mais ça fait dix minutes que je vous observe et je me demande à quoi vous jouez.

Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais. Bon, le problème, c'est que Pi est au courant de rien.

- Comment ça ? demande-t-il alors.

- Bah je sais pas. Massu te dévore du regard et Ryo-tan fixe Massu comme s'il allait l'avaler tout cru. On a loupé un épisode ?

Oh oui, plein. Tellement que même moi qui suis entre guillemets l'acteur principal, j'ai du mal à suivre. Je vous jure que si on faisait un drama sur ma vie, il tiendrait jamais en une seule saison. Mais je retiens ce faux frère de Tesshi… Il aurait pu me demander en tête à tête, au lieu de poser la question devant tout le monde… Comment je vais me sortir de là ?

- C'est vrai, Massu ?

- Ano… en fait je me demandais si t'avais pas pris du muscle, improvisé-je au hasard.

- Oh ça se voit déjà ? fait-il dans un de ses trop rares sourires. J'ai commencé la muscu la semaine dernière.

Heeeeee ?! Sérieux ?! J'ai dis ça au pif pourtant parce que, soyons lucides… on voit que dalle niveau changement.

- He ? Bah on voit r…

La phrase de Keii-chan, qui aurait pu mal tourner pour moi, est étouffée par Shige, qui avait pigé ma manœuvre.

- C'est vrai que tu t'es étoffé, Tomo, fait alors Ryo en rentrant dans mon jeu, me sauvant la mise par la même occasion.

- Cool.

Et alors que Shige fait la leçon à Keii-chan à voix basse, Ryo me lance un regard appuyé et articule silencieusement « le mate pas autant, c'est super cramé, baka ». Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai pigé et, avec effort, détourne les yeux de l'objet de mon désir. J'ai encore envie de lui à en crever. Ca va finir par être dur à cacher.

- Ano… je vais aux toilettes, lancé-je brusquement, avant de filer de même en lançant un regard explicite à mon sexfriend.

Je suis toujours aussi pathétique, c'est la loose totale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryo me rejoint. Je me demande ce qu'il a donné comme excuse aux autres.

- Et ben, il te fait sacrément d'effet on dirait. J'ai bien cru que t'allais lui sauter dessus.

- C'était pas loin, alors grouille-toi.

- Oh ouais, donne-moi des ordres.

Je le fixe.

-T'es un grand malade toi, tu le sais ça ?

- J'y peux rien, je trouve ça excitant venant de toi.

- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre… Bon, tu viens ou t'attend le dégel ?

Le désir brûlant qui me consume de l'intérieur doit être assouvi et comme celui qui le provoque est inaccessible…

- HAN ! fais-je alors qu'il entre en moi pour la seconde fois en deux jours.

- Ah la vache, c'que t'es serré… Trop bon…

- Bouge ! ordonné-je puisqu'il aime ça.

- Avec plaisir…

Et sur ces mots, il donne de grands coups de reins qui me plaquent un peu plus contre le carrelage du mur du fond. Je ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Han oui… Pi, motto… Han Pi… Oui… Aaaah… Mmmh… gémis-je sans retenue.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de dire son nom tellement je voudrais que ce soit lui en sachant que c'est pas possible. Les va-et-vient en moi se font plus rapides, plus forts, plus profond et pour couronner le tout il me masturbe en même temps. Je sens que je vais pas tarder à…

- HAN ! PIIIIII ! crié-je en me libérant brusquement.

Malgré ma jouissance, je sens que mon amant est prêt à continuer et j'ai rien contre parce qu'il est doué, mais soudain…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fait la voix de Pi juste devant la porte.

Oh putain… S'il m'a entendu hurler son nom, je suis cuit. Enfin nan il m'a sûrement entendu, sinon il poserait pas la question.

Je fais signe à Ryo de la fermer et affermis ma voix autant que je peux.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Sortez de là tous les deux.

- Tous les deux ? Je suis seul.

- Me prend pas pour un jambon. L'excuse de Ryo était tellement foireuse qu'il aurait fallu être le dernier des crétins pour pas capter qu'il te rejoignais. Ce que je pige pas, c'est pourquoi c'est mon nom qui sort de ta bouche pendant que vous faites des saloperies.

Oh putain… Ca fait que deux fois et je suis déjà over grillé of the dead. Tuez-moi…

- Une explication, Takahisa ?

J'écarquille démesurément les yeux, oubliant mon sexfriend qui se retire et se finit tout seul vu que lui n'a pas eu le temps de jouir. Takahisa ? Depuis quand Pi m'appelle par mon prénom ? Il m'appelle toujours « Massu » comme tout le monde d'habitude. Et il y a pas de colère dans sa voix. Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Je me rhabille, Ryo, qui a terminé de son côté, fait de même et on sort. Je me sens comme une fille que son père a surprise en train de faire l'amour avec son copain dans sa chambre. Inutile de dire que j'en mène pas large.

- Faites pas cette tronche tous les deux, je vais pas vous engueuler, je veux juste comprendre.

- Je…

- On est sexfriends, c'est tout, répond le mien à ma place.

- Pardon ?

- Fais pas cette tronche toi aussi, Tomo. Après tout c'est ta faute si Massu a besoin d'un sexfriend là, balance alors Ryo.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangle Pi.

Je foudroie Nishikido du regard. Merci bien, on peut compter sur lui pour garder un secret ! Il est encore plus bavard que Keii-chan et Shige.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Massu. Ca sert plus à rien de te taire maintenant que Tomo a tout découvert.

- Et j'ai découvert quoi au juste ?

- Que Massu…


	29. Ca devient compliqué

Bon, au point où j'en suis, vaut mieux tout déballer, ça changera plus grand-chose. Y'a plus qu'à y aller au culot.

- Ecoute, fais-je, je suis célibataire depuis huit mois maintenant et je suis pas en bois, alors j'avoue que ton shoot An An m'a mis dans tous mes états et m'y met encore maintenant.

Il y a un loooooog silence pendant lequel il se contente de ne fixer. Il doit être sacrément choqué, ce qui se comprend vu qu'il est hétéro.

- Attend, t'es en train de me dire que tu fantasme sur moi ?

Je sais pas comment interpréter le ton sur lequel il pose la question et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, parce que j'ai toujours à peu près su déchiffrer Pi.

- Hai… fais-je, piteux en me demandant s'il va pas carrément m'en coller une.

Il y a un gros blanc pendant lequel personne bouge, au point qu'on nous croirait transformés en statues de cire puis, soudain, des bras encerclent ma taille. Je m'apprête à dire à Ryo que c'est pas le moment, quand je réalise qu'il a pas bougé.

- P… P… Pi ? baffouillé-je en percutant que par conséquent ça peut être que lui.

Mon cœur a entamé une telle sarabande dans ma poitrine, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser et un seul mot tourne dans la tête : pourquoi ?

- Tu me vois enfin alors… murmure-t-il.

- He ?

Il y a plus rien autour de nous. Plus le cadre peu reluisant des toilettes de la Jimusho, plus de Ryo… plus que lui, moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et ma question sans réponse.

- Qu'est ce que… tu veux dire ? soufflé-je.

- Quand tu es sorti avec Aiba, je l'ai accepté. Quand tu l'as remplacé par Kusano, je l'ai accepté aussi… mais ça, je peux pas. Pas avec Ryo. Pas avec mon meilleur ami, je pourrais pas le supporter.

Mon souffle se fige presque dans ma poitrine. J'ose pas comprendre ce que j'ai l'impression de comprendre. Et même si je comprend bien ce que je pense comprendre, c'est pas de l'amour, c'est que du désir. Ca va pas plus loin. Je crois.

- J'ai gardé le silence assez longtemps, ça suffit, reprend-il vu que je dis rien. J'en ai assez de souffrir seul. Je t'aime depuis le jour de ton audition et il est temps que tu le sache.

A cet aveu, mon cœur semble s'arrêter de battre cette fois et je sens le sang refluer de mon visage, avant d'y revenir avec force, cuisant mes pommettes.

- Tu… m'aimes ? me décidé-je à demander, la voix éraillée.

- Depuis le premier jour…

- Mais… pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

- Parce que tu me voyais que comme un ami… et ensuite tu es tombé amoureux et je me suis plus senti le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit.

- T'es pas hétéro ?

La voix de Ryo. J'avais oublié qu'il était là.

- Je l'ai jamais été.

- Mais toutes ces filles avec qui t'es sorti, Tomo, je les ai pas inventées !

- Je sortais avec elles pour donner le change…

Je suis perdu, chamboulé et je sais pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. En avouant mon attirance physique, je pensais vraiment pas recevoir une déclaration.

- Massu, je te demande pas de me répondre maintenant. Je comprend qu'il te faut le temps de digérer la nouvelle… mais pense-y un peu. J'attendrais. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Comme je t'attend depuis quatre ans.

Sur ces mots, il me lâche et tourne les talons pour sortir, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Et là, j'ai un réflexe sorti de nulle part : j'attrape son bras, le tourne vers moi et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne comme je crevais d'envie de le faire. Sans la voir, je sens la stupeur de Ryo et plus encore celle de Pi, surtout que j'accentue le baiser, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres pulpeuses pour aller caresser, enlacer et cajoler la sienne avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable.

Je finis par rompre le baiser et lâcher son bras, lui laissant le loisir de reprendre son souffle.

- M… Massu… balbutie-t-il. P… Pourquoi ?

Il bafouille et il a l'air complètement retourné. J'ai jamais vu notre imperturbable leader aussi peu maître de lui. C'est déstabilisant. Et c'est ma faute. Mais à ma décharge, je pensais pas lui faire un tel effet.

- J'en avais envie depuis ton shoot, mais j'aurais pas du. Excusez-moi.

- Je… Tu… C'est pas… grave…

- Merde, Tomo, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. On dirait une fille après son premier baiser, intervient alors Ryo. Il embrasse si bien que ça, Massu ?

C'est vrai qu'il en sait rien, lui, mais la question est embarrassante.

- Je… Hum, répond Pi en hochant légèrement la tête.

He ? C'est de moi qu'ils parlent là ? Impossible. Je sais bien que j'ai eu deux bons profs, mais quand même, faut pas pousser mémé dans les branchages.

- Sérieux ? Faut que je teste alors.

He ?! Tester ?! C'est quoi cette…

J'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, parce que Ryo m'a agrippé la nuque pour m'embrasser à son tour, d'une façon que même Hiro au plus fort de sa passion, était loin d'égaler. Du coup, par réflexe, j'y réponds de même, en me collant à lui. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entrée des toilettes claquer. Ca suffit à me dégriser et je m'apprête à courir après Pi, mais mon sexfriend me retient par le poignet. Interloqué, je tourne la tête vers lui.

- Laisse-le. Laisse-le, Massu. Tu l'aime pas, alors lui donne pas de faux espoirs.

- Mais… on peut pas le laisser comme ça.

- Tomo fera pas de connerie quelle que soit sa peine. Il est trop responsable et il tient trop au groupe pour ça. Cela dit, il a raison, tu embrasse très bien.

Je vire au cramoisi, mais je me sens tellement coupable vis-à-vis de Pi.

21 juillet 2006

C'est reparti pour un tour, mais cette fois, le jeu du chat et de la souris est inversé : c'est Pi qui fuit dès que je veux lui parler. Et j'avoue pas savoir comment rétablir la situation, vu qu'il décroche pas non plus quand je l'appelle. Du coup, j'ai été bien obligé d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Tesshi, Shige et Keii-chan qui pigeaient que dalle et commençaient à se sentir exclus… et bien sûr je me suis fait copieusement engueuler parce que 1) j'ai tardé à tout leur dire 2) j'ai fais de Ryo mon sexfriend mais que je ressens rien pour lui (et le fait qu'il soit consentant ne change rien à leur yeux) 3) je fais du mal à Pi et « merde, Massu, t'aurais au moins pu avoir le tact de t'abstenir devant lui, pense un peu à ce qu'il ressent », bref, de leur point de vue, je suis l'enfoiré de l'histoire. Mais merde, j'ai rien demandé à personne moi, ça me gave ça !

Je suis tellement énervé de tant d'injustice, que je claque la porte de la loge en sortant. S'il y a bien un truc que je supporte pas, c'est bien les accusations gratuites ! Surtout que j'ai pas arrêté de vouloir m'excuser auprès de Pi, quoi, c'est pas comme si j'en avais rien à foutre ! Même Tesshi, mon meilleur ami, a pas écouté mes justifications. Son idolâtrie pour Pi, qui a jamais faibli, l'a rendu sourd à tout ce qui est pas la peine de notre leader.

Je quitte la Jimusho totalement furax et, sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'emmènent jusque chez Pi. J'émet un claquement de langue agacé et tourne les talons pour partir, mais je m'arrête. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Au moins quand je serais face à lui, chez lui, il pourra pas me fuir. Le problème étant de réussir à entrer dans l'immeuble, parce que si je sonne à l'interphone, c'est évident qu'il ouvrira pas vu son état d'esprit.

Ma solution se présente dix minutes plus tard, en la personne d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années qui ouvrait sa fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'apprête à la refermer, quand elle m'aperçoit. Ses yeux s'écarquille démesurément et elle s'exclame à mi voix :

- Massu ?!

Une petite fan ? Ca pourrait bien être ma chance. Un enfant sera moins méfiant qu'un adulte.

- Bonjour, toi, fais-je en lui souriant. Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Emi…

- Tu aime bien News, Emi-chan ?

- Oh oui ! Et c'est toi que je préfère !

Flatté malgré moi et attendri, j'en oublie quelques instants la raison de ma présence devant elle.

- C'est gentil. Je suis très content de le savoir.

- Tu peux me faire un autographe ? demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Normalement, c'est interdit parce que nos séances de dédicaces sont minutées, réglementées, planiffiées et tout un tas de –ées, mais elle est si adorable que je craque.

- Bien sûr, petit chou.

Elle me fait un grand sourire, rentre dans la pièce où elle se trouve et qui doit être sa chambre à en juger par la profusion de peluches… et de posters de moi ?! C'est presque un choc. Savoir ce genre de truc c'est une chose, le voir s'en est une autre. Un peu gêné, je détourne les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne en me tendant un cahier d'école et un stylo. C'est la première fois que je signe pour une enfant, il faut pas que je me plante. Je me décide pour quelque chose d'aussi mignon qu'elle et écris « plein de bisous et de câlins pour Emi-chan. Continue à supporter News », avant de signer. Je lui rend ensuite le tout et en viens au sujet de ma présence.

- Ne, Emi-chan, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Moi ? fait-elle, surprise.

Je hoche la tête.

- Tu sais qui habite dans ton immeuble ?

Elle secoue la sienne. Pas étonnant, elle a jamais du le croiser vu nos horaires.

- Yamapi, lui révélé-je sur le ton du secret.

- Honto ?! fait-elle en ouvrant tout grand les yeux.

- Hai. Et tu vois, je me suis un peu disputé avec lui et il est un peu fâché contre moi, alors je voudrais lui demander pardon, mais comme il est fâché, il voudra pas m'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. C'est là que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?

La fillette a soudain l'air ennuyé.

- Bah je sais pas… Maman m'a dit de jamais ouvrir à des inconnus…

- Mais je suis pas un inconnu puisque tu m'as reconnu et que tu me parle, petit chou, tenté-je.

C'est une enfant, alors l'argument bidon peut marcher.

- S'il te plait, Emi-chan, insisté-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire vu qu'elle hésite encore.

Je sais, c'est bas comme procédé, mais qui veut la fin veut les moyens. Et puis ça lui fait aucun mal.

- D'accord, capitule-t-elle. Attend.

Elle referme la fenêtre, disparait et, quelques instants plus tard, j'entend le « bzzz » caractéristique de l'ouverture. Je souris, pousse la porte et aperçois ma petite fan dans l'embrasure de la sienne. Ca doit être la fille de la concierge, j'ai eu du bol.

- Merci beaucoup, Emi-chan, lui dis-je. Tu es très gentille et je suis très content de t'avoir rencontrée.

Sur ces mots, je me penche et la serre brièvement contre moi. Elle a fait tomber ma colère et m'a bien aidée, alors c'est ma manière de la remercier.

- Tu reviendras ? me demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- J'essaierais.

Je peux pas m'avancer, mais au moins ça m'engage à rien de répondre ça.

- Maintenant je vais aller demander pardon à Yamapi. Mais ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, ne ? Ce sera notre secret.

- D'accord. Au revoir, Massu.

Elle referme la porte de chez elle et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ce sera une fille géniale quand elle sera plus grande, j'en suis sûr.

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, ma préoccupation principale revenue après cette parenthèse pleine de douceur. J'espère qu'il est chez lui, sinon j'aurais fais tout ça pour rien. Enfin non pas tout à fait, parce que ma rencontre avec Emi-chan est un trésor, mais bon…

Une fois devant sa porte, je sonne. Encore et encore et encore. Sans résultat. Alors où il fait le mort ou il est pas là. Et merde. Bon ben je vais pas faire demi-tour, je vais l'attendre. Je soupire et m'assois dans l'escalier. J'ai l'impression d'être un clodo, c'est pas agréable. Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour se réconcilier avec un ami… Et le temps passe. Lentement, mais il passe et toujours pas de trace de Pi. Il m'inquiète, ce baka, où il a pu passer ? Est-ce qu'il serait chez Ryo ? Nan, pas après ce qui s'est passé… Où alors ? Chez Akanishi ? Ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire ces deux-là. C'est une possibilité, mais je connais pas bien Akanishu ni aucun des KAT-TUN, donc j'ai pas son numéro. Raaaah c'est la merde, je peux faire quoi ? En désespoir de cause, j'envoie un message à Ryo.

«T'as pas le numéro d'Akanishi par hasard ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu lui veux quoi ? Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à le prendre comme sexfriend lui aussi ! »

Ah mais putain, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?! C'est ma fête ou quoi ?! En plus c'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les amants jaloux, Pi a disparu !

« J'ai besoin de le joindre, c'est tout. File-le-moi et grouille, j'ai pas l'année »

« Bien maître, tiens »

La deuxième partie du message est la fiche de Jin qui comporte aussi son email et son adresse postale. Génial.

« Sankyu, je te le revaudrais »

« J'y compte bien »

J'appelle donc mon collègue dans la foulée.

« Ouais ? », fait sa voix quelques secondes plus tard.

- Akanishi, c'est Masuda. Désolé de te déranger, mais est ce que Pi est chez toi ?

« Tomo ? Il était là y'a dix minutes, mais il s'est tiré. Il doit être en route pour chez lui »

- Et il allait comment ? demandé-je, agacé d'en entendre un deuxième appeler mon leader par son diminutif.

« Pas super et tu sais bien pourquoi »

Il y a un sacré reproche dans sa voix. Pi a du tout lui raconter. Putain, je continue à passer pour une enflure, fait chier…

- Bon, merci.

« Attend, Masuda, tu… »

Je l'ai pas laissé finir, mais tant pis. Là, faut qu'on parle Pi et moi. Il est parti de chez son pote y'a dix minutes, donc vu où habite Akanishi, il devrait être là dans vingt-cinq minutes à tout casser. Trente-cinq si y'a de la circulation. Et le temps se remet à passer.

Au bout d'une heure, je sens l'inquiétude se transformer en angoisse, puis la lassitude s'empare de moi et je finis par m'assoupir.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par une grosse brute qui me tombe littéralement dessus. Je m'apprête à la rembarrer, quand je me rend compte de son identité.

- Pi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu…

- Shhht… fait-il alors, rigolard, en mettant son index sur son œil.

Et sur ce, il explose de rire. Ah putain, il est complètement bourré. Il pue l'alcool à dix kilomètres. Et comme je pense pas qu'Akanishi l'aurait laissé prendre le volant totalement déchiré, il a du aller se mettre misère dans un bar pas loin. Pas à cause de moi, quand même ?

- Pi, espèce de crétin…

- Oooh vous ressemblez à Massuuuuu… fait-il, le nez à trois centimètres du mien.

- C'est moi, idiot… dis-je en essayant de le redresser vu qu'il est toujours vautré sur moi.

Mais je crois pas qu'il soit en état de me comprendre.

- Pourquoi j'lui ai dis que j'l'aimais ? Y m'aim'ra jamaiiiiis… Chuis trop bête… Chuis sûr qu'il aime Ryo… larmoie-t-il.

Là, c'est ce qui s'appelle faire totalement fausse route.

- Mais nan, bougonné-je en essayant de l'empêcher de dévaler les escaliers dans son ivresse, tout en pensant qu'en fait si, à cause de moi.

- Vous croyez ?

- Mais oui. Allez, faut rentrer chez toi. Où sont tes clés ?

- Chais paaaaas, rigole-t-il. Dommage que vous zêtes pas Massu… j'lui aurais dis d'les chercher sur moa…

Et il re-rigole. Il en tient une sacré, la vache. Il va douiller quand il aura dessoûlé. Du coup, je crois que la discussion sérieuse devra attendre, il est trop beurré pour piger quoi que ce soit. A force de fouiller ses poches (ce qui le fait glousser), je finis par mettre la main sur ses clés. Je me redresse avec mon fardeau, titube avec lui jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre tant bien que mal, avant de le tirer-porter à l'intérieur. Je referme la porte du pied et le hisse péniblement sur le canapé, d'où un ronflement sonore monte presque immédiatement. Il dort déjà ?! Ben la vache…

Je soupire. Vaut mieux que je reste près de lui en cas de problème, son état m'inquiète. Je vais chercher sa couette et nous en couvre tous les deux. Il caille chez lui.

Dans la nuit, complètement dans le pâté, je me redresse, grimpe sur le meuble derrière moi et me blottit contre la forme toute chaude qui l'occupe, avant de me rendormir profondément.

Un bruit de clé qui tourne dans une serrure me réveille à moitié et, dans un brouillard, je vois approcher une silhouette que j'identifie pas.

- Oh putain, mon intuition était juste… fait une voix familière que je reconnais pas plus. Tomo, nan, tu peux pas me faire ça, je pensais pas que t'étais sérieux…

He ? C'est moi ou le ton de la silhouette est plein de douleur ?

- Masuda, je te le pardonnerais jamais !

Masuda ? Personne m'appelle comme ça à part les gars des autres groupes. Et de quoi il parle ? Que c'est dur de réfléchir au saut du lit…

- Akanishi ? finis-je par le reconnaître. Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?

- T'es chez Tomo, espèce de briseur de couple !

Chez Pi ? Briseur de couple ? De quoi il p… Soudain, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent et je me rend compte que j'enlace mon leader, que j'ai du prendre pour mon oreiller dans mon sommeil. Ok, je pige pour le « chez Pi », mais briseur de couple ?

- De quoi tu parle ? fais-je en bâillant. J'ai rien brisé du tout.

- A cause de toi, j'ai plus aucune chance !

- Chance de ?

'Tain je suis vraiment dans le pâté, je pige pas un broc de ce qu'il raconte, cet abruti.

- Il te les faut tous, ne ?! T'as l'intention de te taper toute la Jimusho en piétinant le cœur des autres ?! T'es vraiment qu'un…

- Oh ! Oh ! OH ! fais-je de plus en plus fort pour l'interrompre. Mais tu vas te calmer oui ?! Bordel, il est genre cinq heures du mat' et tu viens m'accuser de je sais pas quoi, c'est quoi ton problème, merde ?!

Là, je suis vénère. Déjà que je suis pas du matin…

- Mon problème, c'est que tu me vole Tomo !

Attend, stop, arrêt sur image. Là, faut que je fasse un résumé de la situation avec les données que j'ai entendues et celles dont je suis sûr : Kame serait amoureux d'Akanishi, qui a l'air d'aimer Pi, qui m'aime. Ryo est possessif avec moi au point que je me demande s'il m'aime pas aussi… Et moi dans tout ça, je ressens quoi pour qui ?

Ca devient franchement compliqué…

7


	30. Comment m'en sortir ?

Je regarde mon collègue qui semble avoir perdu les pédales.

- Alors déjà tu te calmes, j'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec Pi. Ensuite, tes accusations gratuites, tu peux te les mettre où je pense pour rester poli.

- Te fous pas de moi, qu'est ce que tu fous là si…

- Bien que ça te regarde pas du tout, figures-toi que je l'attendais pour lui parler et que je l'ai vu rentrer complètement bourré.

- He ? Mais Tomo avait rien bu chez moi.

- Ben faut croire qu'il l'a fait après. Donc je l'ai juste hissé sur son canapé et voilà.

- Là, tu te fous de ma gueule, vous étiez enlacés !

- Ah bordel, tu fais chier, je sais PAS ce qui s'est passé ! commencé-je à m'énerver.

- Chut pas si fort, tu vas réveiller…

- He ? Skisspass ? fait alors un Pi totalement dans le coltard en levant le nez.

- … Tomo, achève Akanishi. C'est malin.

- C'est rien, Pi, rendors-toi, fais-je, pas super aimable à cause de l'autre couillon.

Ma recommandation appuyée est immédiatement suivie d'effet et mon leader se rendort en ronflant de façon pas glamour du tout. Un mythe s'effondre : non, parfois, Pi n'est pas sex du tout. Comme là. Hum, bref, revenons à notre grand ahuri. Je me lève et fais face au KAT-TUN.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? D'où tu rentre chez lui comme t'as envie ?

- J'ai la clé, MOI.

- Et c'est une raison ? T'es pas chez toi.

- Toi non plus.

Cette fois, la coupe est pleine. Je vais lui donner raison en faisant ça, mais j'en ai ma claque.

- T'inquiète, je me casse ! fais-je, gavé, en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bon débarras !

Je sors en claquant la porte. Bordel, ça m'apprendra à me faire du souci pour un ami ! Là, ils me soulent tous ! Le reste de mes vacances, je vais les passer tranquillement chez moi !

26 juillet 2006

Je m'ennuie… C'est terrible ce que je m'ennuie. Et j'arrive pas à m'occuper assez pour oublier le bordel pas possible dans lequel je suis plongé jusqu'au cou. J'y pense jour et nuit et même comme ça, je suis pas plus avancé. Déjà, je capte pas pourquoi moi. Enfin je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'ils me trouvent tous ? Ca a commencé avec Masa-chan et Tesshi, ça a continué avec Hiro et maintenant c'est Pi. Et si ça se trouve même Ryo. Et je compte pas Akanishi qui me considère visiblement comme un rival dangereux dans sa course pour l'obtention du cœur de Pi. Incompréhensible. C'est totalement dingue, parce que j'ai vraiment rien d'un sex symbol ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait justifier une telle… fièvre.

En plus, depuis l'embrouille avec ce crétin, j'ai recontacté personne, même pas Pi et toujours pas éclairci l'affaire du baiser avec Ryo. D'ailleurs, faudrait que je sache à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. S'il doit y en avoir un de plus, autant que je sois fixé.

Bon, ben j'ai mon objectif de la journée du coup. Cette fois, mon cher leader devrait être sobre et, techniquement, Bakanishi devrait pas venir faire chier son monde. Et je vais pas prévenir que je viens, sinon Pi va encore se barrer et je vais pas m'en sortir. D'un coup, je suis plus motivé (youhou, je vais voir un gens !) et me grouille de me préparer, avant de filer hors de l'appart. Par contre, j'avoue que je sais pas quoi lui dire au juste. « Tu m'attire et toi tu m'aime alors on fait quoi ? » ? Nan, ça fait orgueilleux, je suis pas Ryo. « Ecoute, ce baiser avec Ryo, ça voulait rien dire du tout, c'est toi qui m'attire. » Mouais… pas très convaincant, surtout vu la passion qu'il y avait dans ce fameux baiser. Ah putain… En plus, si je lui demande de sortir avec moi alors que je suis pas amoureux de lui, je vais me faire écharper par l'autre grand crétin… et je me vois pas en faire un deuxième sexfriend même si j'en crève d'envie. Je suis dans la merde.

Quand j'arrive à son immeuble, je suis pas plus avancé, c'est ça le pire. Et je peux toujours pas sonner à l'interphone, sinon c'est mort de chez mort. Plus qu'à compter sur ma chance. Cinq minutes passent, dix, quinze… Putain, je vais pas attendre des heures que… Oh safe ! Je me précipite pour choper la porte avant qu'elle se referme sur la personne qui vient d'entrer. Et qui me regarde d'une drôle de façon. J'ai l'air si louche que ça ?

- J'ai oublié mes clés, me sens-je obligé de me justifier.

La femme me fixe, puis hausse les épaules et monte dans l'ascenseur. Moi, je prends l'escalier, en espérant que mon leader est chez lui. Je sonne et, quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de pas se fait entendre derrière la porte, qui s'ouvre.

- Oui, que…

Il s'interrompt, me dévisage comme s'il voyait un alien… et essaye de refermer la porte. Woh… Sympa l'acceuil. Je m'attendais pas à une effusion, mais quand même, je pensais pas que ça en était là. J'ai le réflexe de mettre mon pied pour empêcher la rupture des communications.

- Pi, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle, dis-je.

- J'ai rien à dire, fait-il.

- Et moi je crois que si, fais-je en entrant malgré lui.

Obligé de se pousser pour pas finir façon crêpe vu que je force sur la porte, il me laisse finalement entrer et je referme derrière moi. On passe un bref moment à se fixer, puis je me lance à l'arrache.

- Déjà, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me fuis et pourquoi tu t'es bourré la gueule l'autre jour ? Je t'ai ramassé dans l'escalier dans un sale état.

- Ah c'était toi ? Y'avait que Jin à mon réveil.

- Normal, je me suis embrouillé avec lui. Alors ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu connais la réponse, répond-il, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Oi, fais pas ça. Regarde-moi quand tu me parle, dis-je en lui attrapant le menton pour qu'il le fasse.

Il devait pas s'y attendre, parce que ça le fait enfin lever les yeux sur moi.

- Bon. Et si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce que tu ressens, pour commencer. Et ce que tu pense.

- A quel sujet ?

- Au sujet des éléphants roses, fais-je avec une pointe de sarcasme, avant de rectifier, sérieusement. Au sujet de ce que tu as vu et entendu entre Ryo et moi, bien sûr.

- J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire.

- Moi je crois pas. Tu t'es monté la tête. Pi… Ryo et moi, on… enfin je te l'ai dis, tu m'attire. Comme un aimant. Ryo n'est qu'un pis aller. Je l'ai pris comme sexfriend à sa demande, parce que j'étais frustré de pas t'avoir toi. Mais il m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

- Sauf que lui t'aime. Il me l'a dit. Encore un truc qui fait que j'ai rien dis avant.

Ah bah première nouvelle. Donc j'avais vu juste concernant sa jalousie… Et meeeeerde…

- Mais moi je l'aime pas. Et en ce qui te concerne… Tu m'attire, mais, j'ai pris la décision de plus sortir avec personne pour pas souffrir. J'en ai marre de m'attacher à des personnes qui me lâchent les unes après les autres, c'est trop dur. C'est pour ça que…

A ces mots, il semble s'animer. Ses yeux se mettent à briller et il me fixe vraiment cette fois, pas de façon fuyante comme depuis tout à l'heure. Tant mieux mais j'ai dis quoi pour qu'il m'observe aussi intensément ?

- Mais moi je partirais pas, Massu. Jamais. Je suis le leader de News et je vous adore tous, alors je n'ai pas la moindre intention de partir, pour quelque raison que ce soit, plaide-t-il.

- Je me doute que tu en es persuadé, mais j'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûr, alors…

- Comment je peux t'en convaincre ?

Sa voix s'est faite suppliante. Non, pitié, pas ça. Pi, c'est comme Ryo, c'est la virilité incarnée. S'il se met à être larmoyant etc, ça va pas le faire… et ma volonté risque d'en prendre un sacré coup.

- J'en sais rien, dis-je prudemment.

- Massu… murmure-t-il.

Il s'est approché d'un coup. Vraiment très très près. Trop pour un mec qui voulait me claquer la porte au nez y'a pas dix minutes. Et trop pour ma tranquillité d'esprit aussi. Il est juste over canon et j'ai toujours envie de lui. En plus, j'avais jamais fais gaffe parce que je l'avais jamais regardé d'aussi près, mais il a des yeux magnifiques. Putain… Putain, putain putaiiiiiin… Non, Taka, résiste. Tu peux pas céder comme ça, résiiiiiiiiiste.

Du coup, c'est con, mais je recule. Et lui avance de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je sois bloqué par le mur. On dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus. Panique à bord ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?!

Mais j'ai pas le temps de paniquer vraiment, parce que soudain, sans que rien le laisse présager, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont si pleines, douces et chaudes… Je ne les avais touchées qu'une fois et j'avais oublié leur texture soyeuse. Surtout que la première fois, c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé. Là… je sens sa langue s'insinuer entre mes lèvres et un de ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Et je le laisse faire. Ma volonté est comme totalement annihilée par ce contact imprévu mais ô combien sensuel et surtout désiré. Oui, désiré. Je le voulais du plus profond de moi-même. Du plus profond de mon cœur, de mon corps, de mon âme. J'avais envie, je mourrais d'envie qu'il me touche et maintenant que c'est le cas, je souhaite qu'il ne s'arrête plus. La tête me tourne et j'ai très chaud. Je vais craquer… Je ne peux que craquer… et je craque. De tout mon être, je réponds à son baiser, passant les bras autour de son cou et me collant à lui sans la moindre retenue ni la moindre pudeur. Me sentant plus actif, il accentue ses mouvements et notre baiser devient franchement torride. C'est pas bon.

M'arrachant à regret à cette étreinte, je le repousse doucement et, je dois bien l'avouer, sans aucune conviction réelle. Mon t-shirt est froissé, ma peau si chaude qu'on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf, mes lèvres tremblent encore, mes jambes aussi, mes joues me cuisent, mon cœur bat comme un fou en cognant presque douloureusement contre mes côtes, mon souffle est court, ma gorge est sèche et je suis en sueur… tout ça après un seul et unique m'était jamais arrivé. Avec personne. On croirait qu'on vient de faire l'amour vu mes réactions. C'est totalement démesuré et je comprend pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive. Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Je sais plus où j'en suis… et j'ai encore envie qu'il m'embrasse. C'est addictif.

- Massu ? Ca va ? finit par me demander Pi.

- Oui…

- Ca a pas l'air.

- Si mais je…

Comment lui dire ce qui se passe quand je le sais pas moi-même ?

- Je… C'était une erreur de venir, fais-je en battant en retraite vers la porte.

- Non, au contraire, me dit mon aîné en me barrant le chemin. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Parle-moi.

- Tu veux parler maintenant ? fais-je d'une voix que je reconnais pas. Tu me fuyais encore y'a pas un quart d'heure.

- J'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire, mais… après la façon dont tu viens de répondre à mon baiser, je pense que…

- Que quoi ?!

Mon ton, d'un coup, est un peu agressif, mais j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il va dire et j'ai pas envie de l'entendre.

- Désolé, ça va faire orgueilleux, mais à la façon dont tu as répondu, j'ai l'impression que… toi aussi tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Je sursaute comme s'il m'avait giflé. C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- N'importe quoi. T'es juste doué pour embrasser. Et puis je te l'ai dis, tu m'attire, alors…

- Je sais ce que tu as dis, mais j'ai senti quelque chose de particulier…

Mayday ! Mayday ! Il faut que je parte ! Vite !

- T'as rêvé.

- Ce serait donc si terrible, que tu m'aimes toi aussi ? Tu as le droit au bonheur, Massu. Et moi aussi. Je sais que tu as souffert, mais si j'étais celui qui peut panser tes blessures et te les faire oublier, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me donner une chance ? Nous donner une chance ?

Ses paroles sont belles et vraies, je le sens, mais non. Non, non, non, non, non ! Il ne faut pas que je retombe dans le piège de l'amour. Ses règles sont trop cruelles et mon cœur ne supporteras pas d'être brisé une nouvelle fois si quoi que ce soit se produit. Et puis… il faut penser aux…

- dommages collatéraux… soufflé-je, au supplice.

- Quoi ?

- Les dommages collatéraux que pourraient engendrer une éventuelle relation, fais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je parle d'Akanishi, qui m'a fait une scène l'autre jour quand il m'a trouvé près de toi, en m'accusant de gâcher toutes ses chances avec toi.

- He ?

- Je parle de Ryo, dont tu m'as dis toi-même qu'il est amoureux de moi.

- Oui, mais…

- Je parle même de Kame, qui se désespère parce qu'Akanishi, qu'il aime, t'aime toi et que du coup il est malheureux.

- Mais…

- Trop de choses entrent en ligne de compte, Pi… C'est impossible…

Et en prononçant ces mots, je sens ma gorge déjà sèche se serrer et une désagréable boule de chagrin s'y former et s'y bloquer. Cette fois, il faut vraiment que je sorte, sinon je vais fondre en larmes devant lui et j'y tiens pas. Surtout que je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer.

- Massu…

Mais je l'écoute pas, je l'écoute plus et je rouvre la porte, avant de me ruer dehors sans même prendre le temps de la refermer. Je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse et les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues. Je suis totalement perdu. Tellement perdu que, sans que je m'en rende compte, ma course folle dans les rues m'emmène jusque chez Tesshi et que je me retrouve à sonner à sa porte. Il vient ouvrir quelques instants plus tard, pas très habillé et, en me trouvant face à lui, tout reniflant, il écarquille les yeux.

- Massu ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais je suis incapable de parler et mon meilleur ami semble parfaitement le comprendre. Il passe un bras dans mon dos, me fait entrer et referme la porte avant de me piloter jusqu'au canapé. Il s'éclipse ensuite et, quelques minutes plus tard, je vois passer un homme, à travers le brouillard trouble de mes pleurs. Je les ai interrompus on dirait. Je suis vraiment bon à rien.

Tesshi revient, habillé cette fois et m'apporte une tasse de thé, que j'accepte avec reconnaissance.

- Tu peux me raconter ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? me demande-t-il gentiment.

Mais je secoue la tête. Je peux pas prononcer un mot.

- Bon, finis ton thé, ensuite, tu vas prendre une bonne douche et te reposer un peu, ne.

Il me materne comme si c'était lui l'aîné, mais j'ai pas le courage de refuser sa proposition. Je termine donc le contenu de ma tasse à petites gorgées, puis me lève comme un automate.

- Allez, Massu, me dit-il en me prenant par les épaules, ça va aller.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis allongé sur son lit, mais impossible de fermer l'œil, je suis encore trop agité et ça, Tesshi s'en rend très bien compte quand il rentre dans la chambre..

- Tu veux que je te chante un truc pour t'aider à dormir ?

- Bonne idée.

Il sourit et presque aussitôt, sa voix cristalline s'élève, coulant comme un courant frais sur mon cœur en proie aux flammes de l'incertitude. En l'écoutant, je me sens presque bien, parce que j'oublie tout et je finis par glisser dans le sommeil.

Je suis réveillé par mon meilleur ami qui me secoue. Effaré, le cœur battant, je le fixe.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu… gémissais, Massu.

- He ? fais-je, encore mal réveillé.

- « Mmmh… Pi… Oui… Encore… », imita-t-il.

Silence consterné. Manquait plus que ça.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ? demande-t-il en scrutant mon visage.

- Pas vraiment, éludé-je.

- Tu gémis le nom de Pi dans ton sommeil et t'ose dire ça ?

Je soupire et finis par lui raconter tous les derniers évènements. Il m'écoute jusqu'au bout sans me couper, mais comme un sourire a fleuri sur ses lèvres, je me demande s'il pense pas à autre chose de plus réjouissant en même temps en fait. Parce qu'il y a vraiment pas de quoi sourire.

- Quoi ? fais-je, un peu vexé.

- C'est évident.

- He ? De quoi tu parle ?

- T'es amoureux de Pi ! affirme-t-il.

- Mais nan !

- Mais si ! T'as beau nier et t'en défendre, tout ce que tu m'as raconté, plus tes… gémissements, veulent tout dire. Tu l'aime. Autant qu'il t'aime et peut-être plus encore.

- Impossible, je me suis juré de plus tomber amoureux, fais-je, buté.

- On commande pas ses sentiments, tu le sais très bien. C'est pas parce que t'as décrété ça, que ça peut pas arriver.

- Et pourquoi ça te réjouit autant ?

- Pi va plus souffrir puisque tu partage ses sentiments !

Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter qu'il penserait d'abord à son idole.

- … Merci de t'en faire autant pour ce que je ressens, Yuya, vraiment j'apprécie, fais-je, ironique.

- Roh boudes pas. Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi. Mais vu que vous allez être ensemble, j'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

- Personne a dit qu'on serait ensemble.

- Ah ça, je te l'interdis ! Tu vas dire à Pi que tu l'aime et vous allez être très heureux, tu m'entends, Masuda Takahisa ?!

- C'est pas parce que tu m'appelle par mon nom et mon prénom et que tu prend un ton autoritaire, que je vais faire ce que tu as décidé, Yuya.

- Ah t'es trop têtu, ça m'énerve. C'est complètement idiot comme attitude. Reconnais la vérité et fais ce qu'il faut, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots, ils sort de la chambre et je reste seul avec les pensées que ses paroles ont fait surgir dans mon esprit. Amoureux de Pi, moi ?

J'ai quand même pas été assez bête pour tomber une troisième fois dans le dangereux piège de l'amour ? Pour confondre désir physique et sentiments plus profonds ou du moins pour les mélanger ? Et pourtant, ma réaction après son baiser… J'en avais jamais eu d'aussi forte et personne m'avait jamais obsédé à ce point. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Pi est celui qui m'est destiné depuis le départ ? Que je n'ai intimement connu Masa-chan et Hiro que pour mieux trouver les bras du très sexy Yamashita Tomohisa ? Non, Taka, arrête le délire ! Toutes ces histoires de destinée, c'est du pipeau, du blabla romantique pour les filles ! Tu es un mec et un mec croit pas à ce genre de truc. Enfin sauf Tesshi, mais mon meilleur ami est un cas à part à ce sujet.

Soudain, mon portable bipe et je fouille mes poches à sa recherche. C'est un message de Ryo. Merde, je l'avais oublié avec tout ça.

« Massu, je suis devant ta porte et je me casse le nez dessus depuis dix minutes, t'es où ? »

Et meeeeeerde… Putain de poisse.

Je répond tout de suite.

« Je suis chez Tego. Désolé. »

« C'est rien. Je préfère te savoir chez le petit que chez Pi. »

Oups… Je lui dis que j'y étais plus tôt dans la journée ou pas ? Hum… Nan. Pas par mail, ça se fait pas. Quitte à ce qu'il se prenne un râteau, c'est plus respectueux de lui dire les choses en face.

« Ryo, il faut que je te parle. Tu peux m'attendre dans le parc en face de chez moi ? »

« Ouais, pas de prob. Sois pas trop long. »

Je soupire. J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais lui dire vu que, techniquement, y'a pas grand-chose à dire, puisque je sais même pas quoi faire.

Mon portable bipe de nouveau. J'en ai des amis aujourd'hui, dis donc. C'est de Pi.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner. Je vais me battre, quitte à devoir affronter Ryo. Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper une troisième fois. »

Je m'y attendais tellement pas, que j'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Et du coup, je suis encore plus perturbé.


	31. Pi

Bon, de toute façon, faut que je vois Ryo alors autant en finir au plus vite.

- Tesshi, je vais sortir, lancé-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée pour me chausser.

Il se retourne vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas voir Pi-chan ?

Ah tiens le –chan est revenu. Mais je le détrompe immédiatement.

- Non. Ryo.

Là, il perd son sourire et se décompose littéralement sous mes yeux C'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

- Non, tu peux pas faire ça… Faut que t'arrête avec Ryo, c'est pas bien. Ca pouvait à la limite se comprendre avant, mais plus maintenant. Tu veux mieux que ça et eux aussi…

J'émet un claquement de langue agacé. J'adore Tesshi, mais il devient irrationnel dès que ça touche Pi. Et c'est un peu pénible je dois dire.

- Je fais ce que je veux et ça ne te concerne pas, Yuya. Bon, merci pour le thé, le réconfort et la sieste, je file.

La dernière chose que j'entend avant de sortir c'est « t'es un type bien, Massu ! Tu vas prendre la bonne décision à propos de tout ça, je le sais ! ». Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je serais un sale type si je fais pas ce qu'il attend de moi ? Rah ça me gave bon sang ! J'ai rien demandé à personne, moi, pourquoi on me fout pas juste la paix ?! En plus, avec Ryo, ça m'allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à avoir des sentiments pour moi. Maintenant, si je le garde comme sexfriend, j'aurais VRAIMENT l'impression d'être le pire des salauds ! Nan mais sans déconner, dès que les sentiments s'en mêlent, ça devient tout de suite le bordel. Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Je vais choisir… personne. Je vais rester célibataire et je vais papillonner comme Tesshi d'un mec à l'autre, je m'emmerderais beaucoup moins avec juste des relations pour le cul. Je laisse Pi à Bakanishi et Ryo à sa main droite.

Ma décision prise, c'est plus léger que je me dirige vers le parc où je lui ai donné rendez-vous. Je tarde pas à le repérer, il est juste tropvisible, assis tout seul sur son banc.

- Ryo, l'appellé-je.

- Oh Massu, dit-il en relevant la tête. Yo. Ca va ?

- Hum, fais-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Ouais. Heu…

Gêné, je me passe une main dans les cheveux. On est pas ensemble alors c'est une rupture sans en être une et puis bon, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, c'est pas simple.

- Ben t'en tire une tronche, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ecoute… on va s'arrêter là.

Voilà. Rester le plus vague possible. Ne pas lui laisser voir que je sais, pour épargner son amour-propre surdéveloppé.

- He ? Tu veux dire… ?

- Ouais, confirmé-je. C'était cool, mais on arrête.

- Mais pourquoi puisque ça nous va à tous les deux ? C'est à cause de Pi ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à mettre Pi sur le tapis dès que je dis un truc ?

- Rien à voir. Je vais rester célibataire si tu veux tout savoir.

- Bah je vois pas où est le problème alors, vu qu'on est que sexfriends.

Ok… Je voulais pas en arriver là, mais il me laisse pas le choix.

- Et t'es sûr que ça te va ?

- Bah… oui, puisque je le dis.

- Avec ce que tu éprouves, ça te va ? insisté-je en le regardant bien en face.

Voilà, comme ça il sait que je sais et que je suis pas dupe. D'ailleurs il a tout de suite un air gêné et détourne la tête.

- Comment tu…

- le sais ? Je l'avais déduis de tes scènes de jalousie et Pi me l'a confirmé.

- …

- Je veux plus être impliqué dans une relation où il y a des sentiments, dis-je.

- Mais…

- Ce qui signifie que je vais dire exactement la même chose à notre bien-aimé leader.

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Ryo. Je vais juste penser à News à partir de maintenant. Et à Tegomass. C'est tout.

Dans son regard, je vois plusieurs choses là, plusieurs émotions. De la tristesse, mais aussi de la colère… et c'est cette dernière qui finit par ressortir.

- Alors va, pense qu'à toi et ignore les sentiments de tout le monde, c'est tellement plus facile ! Je croyais que t'étais un type bien, mais visiblement je me suis planté sur toute la ligne !

Et sur ces mots, il se casse en me laissant en plan. Mais putain de bordel de merde, pourquoi c'est encore moi le connard de l'histoire ?! C'est donc un crime de vouloir protéger son cœur quand il a déjà été brisé deux fois ?!

12 août 2006

On a repris le boulot depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais vive l'ambiance dans la loge… Depuis LE jour, Ryo et Pi me fuient comme la peste et m'adressent la parole que si c'est absolument indispensable. Quant à Tesshi, il me fusille du regard dès qu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Y'a que Keii-chan et Shige qui ont l'air de rien avoir contre moi, encore que je les soupçonne de juste faire semblant. Bref, y'a vraiment une ambiance de merde et penser que c'est à cause de moi me soule juste profondément.

Du coup, à la pause, je file hors de la pièce. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs, que j'ai presque envie de me mettre à fumer. Il parait que ça détend et là, j'en aurais bien besoin. Je me dirige vers l'escalier et percute alors quelqu'un. Fait chier.

- Itai… fait une voix que je reconnais sans mal.

Nakayama Yuma, un Junior. Il tombe à pic celui-là. Je l'aide à se relever et, sans un mot, chope son bras pour l'entraîner à ma suite.

- Masuda-sempai, on va où ? J'ai entraînement là…

Sa question est logique, mais j'ai pas envie de répondre et je me fous qu'il soit en retard. Sans le lâcher, je monte au quatrième où mes salles sont souvent inoccupées et, une fois là, ouvre la porte de la première loge qui se présente. Je le pousse ensuite à l'intérieur, referme derrière nous et me tourne vers lui.

- Déshabille-toi, lui jeté-je.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux effarés, ce qui termine de m'énerver. Je parle pas japonais ou quoi ?

- Dépêche-toi ! ordonné-je encore.

- Sempai… tu as bu ?

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?! fais-je, menaçant, en commençant à lui retirer son pantalon de sport.

Soudain, à l'extérieur, j'entends des voix juvéniles, que je reconnais aussitôt. Yamada-kun et Chinen-kun.

- Yuma ? T'es là ? crient-ils dans le couloir.

- Yuri ! Ryosuke ! crie ma victime en réponse. Je suis là !

Il a peur. Il le dit pas, mais ça s'entend dans sa voix, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Qu'est ce que je fous ? Il a que douze ans, c'est un gosse… Il pourrait être mon petit frère…

Je le relâche immédiatement et recule de trois bons mètres.

- Excuse-moi, Nakayama-kun, fais-je en m'inclinant très bas. Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris… Rejoins-les…

- Tu m'as fais peur, sempai…

- Je sais. Excuse-moi…

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Normal, il doit me prendre pour un détraqué. Kami-sama, heureusement que ses amis sont venus le chercher, sinon le pire serait sûrement arrivé…

- J'ai aucun droit de te le demander, soufflé-je, mais est ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler de ce qui s'est passé ? Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira jamais.

- … D'accord.

- Merci. Je te le revaudrais.

Il manquerait plus qu'on me prenne pour un pédophile et je me retrouverais « suspendu » comme Uchi et Hiro. Ou pire, je me retrouverais en taule. Plutôt crever.

Je regarde mon kohai sortir rejoindre ses amis comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses et soupire. N'empêche que si je fonds sur le premier Junior qui passe pour évacuer ma frustration et ma mauvaise humeur, c'est que j'ai un gros problème. Finalement, jeter Ryo était peut-être pas une si bonne idée…

Non non, j'ai pris la bonne décision et il faut que je m'y tienne, même si je me suis attiré les foudres des trois quarts du groupe. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment résoudre ça…

19 août 2006

Une semaine. Ca fait une semaine qu'ils me font la gueule. Et une semaine que j'ai failli violer le pauvre Nakayama-kun. J'ai tellement honte de moi et je me fais tellement horreur… Je comprends même pas ce qui m'as pris, je suis pas comme ça normalement, à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge… En plus, depuis, je suis parano. J'ai l'impression que tous les Johnny's que je croise dans les couloirs me regardent d'un air dégoûté, murmurent dans mon dos et m'évitent. Comme si y'avait écrit « PERVERS » en énorme sur mon front. Je suis ni un pervers ni un pédophile, je suis juste totalement paumé. Est-ce que j'aurais eu toutes ces emmerdes si Masa-chan m'avait jamais quitté ? Est-ce que je me serais posé toutes ces questions ? Je le saurais jamais, mais du coup, je me souviens avec nostalgie de cette période de ma vie où j'étais insouciant. Elle me semble bien loin.

Masa-chan… Mais oui, la voilà la solution ! J'avais aucun problème quand j'étais avec lui ! Il suffirait qu'il veuille bien me reprendre pour tout résoudre ! Il est plus malade et ma carrière est lancée, alors plus rien s'y oppose !

Tout content de mon idée, je quitte mon appart en chantonnant et, une fois à l'agence, vais directement frapper à la loge d'Arashi. Il est encore tôt, mais ils sont souvent là plus tôt que les autres groupes.

- Entrez ! fait une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Sakurai-sempai.

Normal, Ohno-sempai parle jamais à moins d'y être vraiment obligé et comme Sakurai-sempai aurait été leader s'il avait pas perdu cette fameuse partie de janken.

Bref, je rentre et ils me regardent tous, étonnés.

- Tiens, un visiteur inhabituel, fait Ninomiya-sempai en souriant.

J'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'il a trois ans de plus que moi, il fait tellement jeune.

- Bonjour sempai, fais-je en luttant pour pas m'incliner devant eux comme je faisais quand j'étais plus jeune.

En regardant Masa-chan, j'ai presque un choc Avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé des années, alors je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il ait l'air plus vieux… mais nan. Masa-chan reste Masa-chan. Inchangé et toujours aussi séduisant.

- Bonjour, Taka-chan, me salue-t-il avec chaleur. Tu vas bien ?

- Hai. Et toi ?

- Très bien comme tu vois.

- Tant mieux.

Il y a un blanc. Cette conversation est bizarre. J'ai l'impression de parler à un étranger.

- Tu venais pour quelque chose ou c'est une visite de courtoisie ? me demande Matsumoto-sempai.

Un autre truc qui a pas changé : il me bloque toujours autant.

- Ano… Masa-chan, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr. Je reviens, les gars.

On sort tous les deux et je le suis jusqu'au réfectoire, désert à cette heure. Je reste silencieux un bon moment, au point que mon aîné soupçonne quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? me demande-t-il gentiment.

- Masa-chan… tu veux bien me reprendre ?

- He ?

- Ressortir avec moi, tu veux bien ?

Il a l'air stupéfait. Normal. En général, un ex revient pas demander ce genre de truc, il reste un ex.

- Taka-chan… je t'aime toujours beaucoup et tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans ma vie, mais ce n'est plus possible. Je sors avec Jun maintenant. Depuis longtemps.

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait par l'énormité de la nouvelle. Pas qu'il ait refait sa vie, c'est normal depuis le temps et j'aurais du y penser avant, mais…

- Toi et Matsumoto-sempai ? m'effaré-je.

- Hé oui, rigole-t-il. Je t'avais dis, à l'époque, qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qu'il dégage à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, c'est un nounours aux petits soins pour moi.

- Je vois… Tu es heureux alors ?

- Très. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu es pâle et amaigri. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Je peux t'aider ?

Il est si gentil, il y a tant de compassion et d'inquiétude sincère dans sa voix, que je craque et, à sa grande surprise (et à la mienne parce que j'ai rien senti venir), fonds en larmes.

- A ce point ? fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras avec autant de tendresse qu'avant.

- Oh, Masa-chan… je sais… plus où j'en… suis… hoqueté-je.

- Pour que tu viennes me demander de ressortir avec toi, c'est ce que je constate. Tu veux me raconter ?

Je hoche la tête mais, dans mon état, aucun mot ne sort. Il me caresse les cheveux et va chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il me tend.

- Bois un peu et respire profondément, me conseille-t-il.

J'opine de nouveau, vide le verre à petites gorgées et m'oblige à me calmer, ce qui prend un peu de temps. Une fois que j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même, je lui raconte tout, mais vraiment tout, jusqu'à ma tentative sur Nakayama-kun.

Mon aîné garde le silence un moment, puis prend la parole.

- Déjà, en ce qui concerne Nakayama-kun, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne lui aurais rien fais. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

- Mais je lui avais retiré son pantalon…

- Tu ne serais pas allé plus loin, même si ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés. Ta conscience t'aurait empêché de lui faire du mal.

J'en suis pas du tout aussi persuadé que lui, mais Masa-chan est lui-même tellement adorable, qu'il ne voit pas le mal dans les autres, alors je lui fais pas part de mes doutes et je le laisse poursuivre.

- Quant à Nishikido-kun… qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Bah… je l'aime bien quoi.

- Mais de quelle façon ? Compare à ce que tu éprouve pour Kato-kun et Koyama-kun.

- Ben à peu près pareil.

- C'est déjà un point. Et pour Yamashita-kun ?

Au nom de Pi, je me trouble, tressaille malgré moi et je suis sûr que mes joues ont pris une magnifique couleur cerise, parce qu'elles me cuisent sans que je puisse rien empêcher, ce que mon aîné parait remarquer.

- Je vois, conclut-il de son observation. Alors tu devrais foncer. Je sais que tu as pas mal souffert, en partie par ma faute, mais il faut que tu passe au dessus et que tu aille de l'avant sans craindre d'être blessé, sinon tu vas te priver de beaucoup de choses.

- Je sais, mais je ne…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Taka. Et tu te mens. Je te connais bien, je sais déchiffrer tes expressions, tes regards et ils me disent que tu es amoureux de Yamashita.

- Tu es le deuxième à me le dire.

- Qui était le premier ?

- Tesshi. Enfin Tegoshi-kun.

- Et bien alors écoutes-nous et laisse-toi la chance d'être heureux. Tu en as le droit, Taka.

- Mais ça fera de la peine à Ryo… objecté-je parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ces fameux dommages collatéraux.

- Tu sais, Taka-chan, chacune de nos actions peut faire plus ou moins de mal à quelqu'un, bien souvent sans même que nous nous en doutions. Mais ça ne doit pas t'arrêter, Nishikido-kun s'en remettra. Et repousser Yamashita-kun alors que vous partagez les mêmes sentiments vous fait du mal à tous les deux, alors n'hésite plus.

Je le regarde pensivement. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été de bon conseil, mais là…

- Bon…

Sur cet unique mot, il se lève et m'attrape par le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Mais inversé.

- Masa-chan, on va où ?

Déjà-vu confirmé.

Pour toute réponse, on grimpe l'escalier, puis il ouvre la porte de notre loge.

- Yamashita-kun, Taka-chan a quelque chose à te dire, déclare-t-il à ma grande stupeur.

Et là-dessus, il me propulse vers Pi avec tant de force, que je lui tombe littéralement dessus. En réflexe, il referme les bras sur moi et je rougis. Si je voulais, je pourrais très bien l'embrasser là tout de suite, vu que ses lèvres si tentantes sont pas à plus de trois centimètres des miennes. Mais je me dégonfle au dernier moment et me contente de me redresser, embarrassé. Et là, je constate que Masa-chan a filé comme un voleur une fois son « méfait » accompli.

Pi s'est relevé aussi et, du regard, je guette d'éventuels signes de blessure physique puis, ne voyant rien, je demande :

- Tu t'es pas fais mal ?

- Non, ça va, répond-il, manifestement aussi gêné que moi. Mais heu… Aiba-sempai a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

- Ah… Heu…

Je m'interromps, parce que je sens des regards sur moi. Les yeux de Tesshi brillent d'impatience et je peux presque voir des petits cœurs roses apparaître et éclater autour de lui comme des bulles de savon. Ceux de Ryo sont comme des charbons ardents, quant à ceux de Keii-chan et Shige, ils sont si pleins de curiosité que ça me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Ils m'aident pas du tout là…

- Heu j'ai… Je… balbutié-je avant de m'arrêter une seconde fois.

Alors, la voix de mon meilleur ami résonne fortement dans la pièce.

- Massu ! Dis-lui ! me crie-t-il carrément.

- Dis-lui ! fait à son tour le KoyaShige.

He ? Ils savent quelque chose ces deux là ?

- Allez Massu, bouuuuuugeeeeee !

- Bouge, Massu !

- Massu ! Massu ! Massu !

Finalement, j'y tiens plus et m'exclame :

- Mais bon sang, fermez-la deux minutes ! Comment vous voulez que je me concentre pour lui dire que je l'aime avec tout le bordel que vous faites ?! Vous êtes chiants !

Pour le coup, il y a un groooooos blanc. Une bombe venant d'exploser aurait pas provoqué un plus gros silence. Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds et j'entends la porte claquer. Rah mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

- Massu… ce que tu viens de dire… c'est vrai ? demande doucement Pi.

Là, je suis largué, je sais même pas ce que j'ai dis à part que j'ai gueulé sur ce trio d'ahuris.

- De quoi ?

- Tu as dis… que tu m'aimais…

- J'ai dis ça ?!

Vraiment aucun souvenir. Super, j'ai déjà Alzheimer. A vingt ans à peine, ça craint.

Je finis par hocher la tête, super gêné et aussi un peu honteux qu'il l'ait apprit comme ça. Mais mon embarras disparait immédiatement en voyant l'énorme sourire qui a fleuri sur son beau visage. Il a l'air tellement heureux… Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça et ça me rend heureux moi aussi.

- Youhou ! Enfiiiiiin ! exulte alors Tesshi en sautant partout comme un Marsupilami rose (il s'est fringué en rose aujourd'hui, je sais pas pourquoi).

- T'es un peu long à la détente, Massu, quand même, rigole Keii-chan. On était à deux doigts de te faire la gueule aussi. Heureusement qu'on a pas eu à en arriver là.

- Heeeeee ?!

J'ai rien le temps de dire d'autre, parce que les trois zozos se mettent à faire la ronde autour de nous en chantant (mal) « Enfin ! Enfin ils sont ensemble et n'ont pas laissé filer le sable ! Enfin ! Enfin ils sont ensemble, on va pouvoir monter les meubles ! ».

- Le sable ? Les meubles ? de quoi vous parlez ? relevé-je en me demandant ce qu'il avaient bien pu boire, manger ou fumer pour en arriver là.

- De rien, c'est pour la rime, répond Shige.

- Mais c'est totalement débile.

- On s'en fouuuuuut ! piaille Tesshi, me détruisant presque les tympans.

Et pendant ce temps, Pi rigole, lui. Ca le fait vraiment marrer leurs débilités. Il a bu, mangé ou fumé la même chose qu'eux ou quoi ?

Finalement, le trio de bakas se calme et je prends conscience d'un truc.

- Où est Ryo ?

- Bah t'as pas entendu la porte ? Il s'est barré quand tu t'es déclaré, répond Keii-chan.

- He ?! Mais pourquoi personne l'a retenu ou suivi ?!

- Ryo-tan vient de se prendre une sale veste, me répond mon meilleur ami. Et tu connais son caractère, c'est pas le genre à étaler sa peine. Il va rester seul pendant un bon moment et puis il reviendra.


	32. Ryo

**Chapitre 3**

**Ryo**

Je me doute qu'il reviendra, mais j'ai des remords. Il méritait pas d'entendre ça comme ça, même s'il savait que Pi m'attirait.

Soudain, je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne et tourne le tête. Pi, toujours souriant, est sorti de sa béatitude.

- Tu t'inquiète pour les autres, dit-il. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.

Rien que ça me fait rougit, ce qui fait pouffer Yuya.

- Quoi ? fais-je alors de mon ton le plus bourru, que Hiro avait baptisé « nounourson des cavernes ».

- Rien rien, répond mon meilleur ami. Vous êtes trop mignons, c'est tout.

Gêné, je tourne la tête vers mon nouveau petit ami, qui sourit de plus belle. Et pourtant, pour le faire sourire en temps normal, c'est quasi mission impossible. Du coup, malgré moi, ça me fait sourire aussi.

-Bon, finit par dire Tesshi, Pi-chan, je t'enlève ton Massubidou d'amour.

- He ?!

L'exclamation a jailli de nos deux bouches. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

- Ben oui. Tegomass, t'as oublié ? Faut peut-être qu'on le bosse, ce single, vu qu'on a promis qu'on pouvait faire les deux.

Sur le coup, j'en reste presque bouche bée. Déjà parce que mon Tesshi qui fait le raisonnable, c'est super rare. Et ensuite parce que ouais, le boulot, j'avais totalement zappé avec tout ça.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison Tego, acquiesce Pi. Allez filez tous les deux, nous on va essayer d'avancer de notre côté.

Sur ces mots, sans prévenir, il m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres en me laissant les yeux écarquillés. Depuis quand Pi est spontané ?!

- L'amour fait des miracles, me souffle alors Keii-chan en se dirigeant vers la chaîne hifi.

J'ai rien le temps de répondre, parce que Yuya me chope par le poignet et je suis bien obligé de le suivre. On sort donc de la loge pour monter d'un étage et entrer dans une loge inoccupée. Histoire de travailler au calme je suppose. Mais avec tous les évènements qui se sont enchaînés, le boulot était franchement sorti de mes préoccupations bien qu'on soit à l'agence, alors je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer vraiment.

- Bon, tu as appris les paroles de « Miso soup » ? me demande-t-il.

- Heu…

- Roh Massu, t'abuse. Comment tu veux qu'on avance si tu fais pas ce qu'il faut ?

- Gnagnagna, réponds-je de façon très mature et adulte. Chante-la moi au lieu de me faire la leçon. Je suppose que tu la connais.

- Ben oui, j'ai bossé moi.

Je décide d'oublier le reproche pas du tout voilé, surtout qu'il est justifié et le regarde tirer de son sac une partition sous les portées de laquelle sont écrites les paroles.

Il commence ensuite à chanter après deux mesures et je me concentre au maximum pour enregistrer les phrases en même temps que je les lis et les écoute. Il recommence trois ou quatre fois jusqu'à ce que l'air me reste dans la tête et que, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mette à chantonner à voix basse en même temps que lui. Au bout de six fois, je la chante franchement, même si je regarde encore la partition et, il recommence encore et encore sans se lasser. Du coup, en même pas deux heures, je connais les paroles par cœur, mais il faut avouer qu'elles ne sont pas bien difficiles à retenir.

- Bon, alors comment on fait ? demandé-je. On chante tout tous les deux ou… ?

Mais Tesshi secoue la tête.

- Non, je pense qu'il faut chanter à tour de rôle sauf pour les refrains.

- D'accord, alors…

On se penche à nouveau sur les paroles et on réfléchit à voix haute, le crayon à papier dans la main.

- Déjà, on peut dire, comme tu proposais, qu'on chante les refrains sous les deux. Ensuite… il y a deux phrases par couplet, donc je pense que tu devrais toujours faire la première et moi la deuxième.

- Pourquoi dans cet ordre ? me demande-t-il, surpris.

- Ca me parait plus naturel que l'inverse. On essaye comme ça ?

- Ok.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commence une nouvelle fois, avant de s'interrompre à la fin de sa phrase pour que je reprenne immédiatement derrière… sauf que je me suis encore laissé emporter par les accents magique de sa voix cristalline et que j'ai loupé le départ ?

- Massu ? fait Yuya en claquant des doigts près de mon visage.

- He ?

- Ben c'était à toi. T'étais plus avec moi ou quoi ?

- Si si au contraire.

- He ? fait-il à son tour.

- Rien, laisse tomber. Allez on recommence.

- Ok, mais tu suis cette fois, ne ?

- Oui oui.

Il reprend donc en me surveillant et, à la fin du mot « dinner », je démarre. Avant qu'il m'arrête au bout de quatre mots.

- Stop. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es à contretemps là, alors que t'étais en rythme tout à l'heure ?

- J'en sais rien. J'avais l'impression d'être synchro pourtant, fais-je, sincèrement étonné.

Il fait une petite moue, puis soupire et reprend une fois de plus. Cette fois, je fais bien attention et on arrive à terminer la chanson.

- Cool, fait Tesshi en souriant. Que tous les deux, ça rend bien aussi, tu trouve pas ?

Mais il déchante en voyant que moi, je souris pas.

- Tu trouve pas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Si si, mais y'a un truc qui me chiffonne.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Je crois pas qu'on devrait garder l'alternance toi, moi, nous toute la chanson en fait. Ca va faire vachement répétitif à force et même nous ça va finir par nous souler.

- Pas faux. Qu'est ce que tu propose alors ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Je me penche à nouveau sur les paroles et regarde la répartition actuelle.

- On va dire qu'on garde cette alternance pour les deux premiers couplets et le premier refrain.

- Ok et ensuite ?

- Hum… les deux couplets suivants, on peut inverser, c'est-à-dire moi, puis toi.

- Et on arrive au deuxième refrain.

- Exactement. Et pour celui-là…

Je m'interromps pour bien réfléchir, puis efface ce qu'on avait heureusement écrit au crayon. Sur la première moitié, j'indique qu'on chante ensemble, avant d'inscrire son nom devant la phrase qui suit, puis le mien devant celle d'après et les deux sur la dernière.

- Ah ouais, pas mal, approuve mon binôme. Il reste un couplet et un refrain…

Il me prend le crayon, efface à son tour les noms devant les deux derniers passages et, portant l'extrémité du crayon à sa bouche, la mordille d'un air pensif. Je dis rien pour pas le déconcentrer, puis le regarde mettre ses propres annotations sur le couplet : son nom sur la première phrase, le mien sur la seconde, puis encore le sien et les deux. Il s'est adjugé deux phrase et ça me fait rire pare que son petit égo a encore frappé.

- Il manque le dernier refrain.

- C'est le dernier et on est un duo, alors je pense qu'il faut en chanter le maximum à deux.

Je hoche la tête pour l'approuver et le laisse mettre nos noms sur les trois premières, puis le sien, le mien et encore les deux. Ensuite il me regarde, interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- Ca peut marcher comme ça. C'est plus rythmé, moins monotone. Faut essayer de la faire avec ces arrangements pour voir.

On se redresse et on se regarde en souriant de nouveau.

- Prêt ? lui fais-je.

- Prêt !

Et il recommence en vérifiant comme moi qu'on suit bien la nouvelle répartition.

- Ca le fait, décrété-je une fois arrivés au bout de la chanson.

- Yeah ! s'exclame mon meilleur ami en me claquant dans les mains.

- Bon, ben faut voir ce que ça donne avec la musique maintenant, ne. Parce que c'est bien beau de la réussir a capella, mais si le résultat en musique est pourave, on aura bossé pour rien.

- On va chercher la musique alors.

- Hum !

Tout joyeux, on redescend de quatre étages, et on continue jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvent toujours les salles de cours. Là, on frappe à la porte de celle de chant.

- Entrez, fait la voix de Sakamoto-san.

C'est Tesshi qui ouvre la porte et, à notre entrée, tout un groupe de Juniors se tourne vers nous. Soudain embarrassé, j'y reconnais Nakayama-kun et ses deux amis.

- Regardez donc qui nous fait l'honneur d'une visite, dit notre ancien professeur.

- Ohayo sensei ! le salue Yuya.

- Tegoshi-sempai, Masuda-sempai, ohayo ! nous disent alors les ados.

- Saluuuuuut ! répond mon meilleur ami, toujours à l'aise. Ca va comme vous voulez, les Juniors ?

- Haiiiiii !

- Ils vont pas te répondre non devant sensei de toute façon, baka, dis-je en souriant malgré tout.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites-là, sempai ? demanda un petit choupi placé tout devant sûrement à cause de sa taille minuscule.

- Ah oui, se souvient soudain Yuya. Sensei, c'est vous qui avez la musique de notre premier single ?

- Effectivement, répond Sakamoto-san. Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour venir la récupérer. Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez ?

- Ben on était occupés avec News, réponds-je en mentant sans vergogne.

Je vais pas lui dire que c'est à cause du bordel qu'il y a dans ma vie, je suis pas fou. Pas envie d'entendre un sermon du genre « on ne mélange pas le travail et la vie privée et blablabla », j'ai passé l'âge.

- Je vois, dit-il en allant fouiller dans les piles de cd qui continuent d'encombrer son bureau et m'en tend un.

- Et si vous nous faisiez une démonstration ? propose-t-il.

- Ouiiiiii ! s'enthousiasment aussitôt les Juniors.

- Une démonstration ? relevé-je en le regardant sans comprendre.

- Oui, que vos kohai se rendent compte à quoi ils sont sensés arriver.

En disant ça, il me regarde fixement et je sais que si on accepte, il va continuer pour voir si j'ai toujours les mêmes défauts, pour vérifier si je continue à chanter en apnée ou si j'ai enfin appris à chanter avec mon ventre comme il me l'a seriné pendant des années. Et passer de nouveau sous le microscope de son regard tant de temps après, j'ai pas des masses envie en fait. Je me tourne vers Yuya pour lui demander quand même son opinion, mais à ce moment, j'entend sa voix résonner :

- D'accord !

- He ? Mais Tesshi, on…

- Massu, c'est un super moyen de voir si nos arrangements tiennent la route devant un public.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas décevoir vos kohai, Masuda-kun, renchérit le prof.

Et là, mon erreur est de leur jeter un coup d'œil. Arg, on dirait une armée de poussins attendant la becquée tellement ils me fixent avec ferveur. Comment refuser maintenant ? Impossible. C'est ce qui s'appelle être pris au piège.

- Bon, d'accord, capitulé-je.

- Yeaaaaaah ! font alors les Juniors, avant de s'assoir sur le sol comme pour un concert privé.

Kami-sama, je déteste ce genre de situation…

J'ai même pas le temps de dire ouf que la voix claire de Tesshi se fait déjà entendre dans la pièce à l'acoustique parfaite. C'est limite un show-case qu'on fait là. Enfin bref, je démarre à mon tour et ignore délibérément le professeur pour ne pas être déconcentré.

A la fin de la dernière note, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fait entendre de la part des ados, mais notre ancien prof se contente de lâcher un simple :

- C'est du brut. Vous avez encore beaucoup de travail.

- En même temps, c'est le premier jour.

- Ca s'entend, lâche-t-il, impitoyable.

Je m'apprête à répliquer vertement, mais m'abstient lorsque, en me décidant à le regarder en face, je vois au fond de ses yeux une lueur de fierté. En fait, il est dur pour l'apparence, mais il est content de ce qu'on est devenus. Ca fait plaisir en fait.

- Quand doit sortir ce single ? nous demande-t-il.

- Au mois d'octobre, répond mon binôme.

- Ca vous laisse un peu de temps, mais l'enregistrement ne devrait pas trop tarder, alors il ne faut quand même pas traîner. Si vous avez besoin, vous savez où me trouver.

- Hai, merci sensei.

- Oh, Masuda-kun, ta respiration s'est considérablement améliorée, mais tu peux mieux faire, j'en suis sûr. Travaille ça aussi.

Je retiens un grognement et me contente de hoche la tête. Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il m'en touche pas un mot.

On sort et je soupire.

- Ca va pas Massu ?

- Si si.

- Si c'est pour la remarque qu'il t'as faite, fais pas gaffe. Un prof reste un prof, qu'on soit un ancien élève ou pas. Il a du se sentir obligé de te dire ça vu qu'il l'avait noté.

- Ouais mais bon…

- Et puis vois le bon côté des choses : il a dit que tu t'étais considérablement amélioré, c'est pas rien.

- Pas faux.

- Bon, alors fais pas la tête. Allez on va retrouver les autres pour bosser un peu avec eux. On reprendra demain tous les deux. Et puis… tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver Pi-chan.

Hâte ? Je sais pas. C'est tellement nouveau que je suis pas sûr de vraiment réaliser en fait, alors de là à dire que j'ai hâte de le revoir. Enfin si mais bon… c'est compliqué en fait.

Au moment où on retourne dans notre loge, on entend la voix de Keii-chan.

- Et ben ça tombe super alors, parce que nous, on a une chanson !

- Re coucou, fait Tesshi en entrant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oh bonjour, Fujioka-san, ça faisait un moment.

- Oh Tegoshi-kun, Masuda-kun, bonjour, nous salue notre manager. Je disais à vos amis que puisque la prochaine tournée n'est pas prévue avant décembre, il faudrait donner aux fans un peu de nouveauté pour patienter et je leur demandais s'ils avaient une idée.

- Heu… mais le premier single de Tegomass sort bientôt, objecté-je. C'est nouveau ça.

- En effet, Masuda-kun, mais c'est programmé, les fans le savent et l'attendent. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose qui les surprendra.

- C'est pour ça que je disais que Shige et moi, on a une chanson, reprend Keii-chan.

- Mais elle sort d'où cette chanson ? Pourquoi vous nous en avez pas parlé avant ? demande alors Ryo qui est finalement revenu.

Malgré moi, je lui jette un coup d'œil, mais il ne regarde pas dans ma direction. Ni dans celle de Pi d'ailleurs.

- On bossait en secret, c'était une surprise justement. Là, c'est l'occasion de la sortir, répond Shige.

- Alors on peut l'entendre ? demande Tesshi.

- Ok, font les deux compères.

Ils se regardent, démarre… et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le ton est donné tout de suite. C'est très… Ca fait franchement pervers en fait. Ca parle de regarder sous les jupes des filles, de voir leur paradis etc… C'est super osé. Pas du tout dans le style de News et encore moins dans celui qu'ils ont l'air de vouloir pour Tegomass. Nos fans sont des ados fleur bleue, alors j'ai un gros doute sur l'impact de cette chanson.

- Alors ? fait Shige à la fin.

- Désolé, les gars, mais je pense pas que ça va marcher, dis-je franchement. C'est trop décalé par rapport à News, trop osé.

- Au contraire ! C'est parce que c'est différent que ça va marcher ! défend Keii-chan.

- Ca va surprendre les fans, les intriguer et, comme on les connait, les émoustiller.

- Chacune va s'imaginer que c'est elle et l'un de nous. Ca va le faire, vous verrez.

- Faites-nous confiance.

- C'est pas tellement une question de confiance là, dis-je encore.

Et puis en fait, c'est surtout que ça me surprend des sages Keii-chan et Shige, des paroles comme ça. Ca m'aurait moins étonné de la part de Ryo par exemple. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, va falloir que je lui cause sérieusement.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on peut vous laisser essayer puisque vous êtes si motivés et certains que ça va marcher, finit par dire notre manager qui avait plus ouvert la bouche.

- Yeah ! fait alors le tandem en se claquant dans les mains.

- Il y a un live prévu la semaine prochaine, donc vous pourrez faire vos preuves, continue Fujioka-san.

Finalement, avec tout ça, j'ai toujours pas pu parler à Ryo et ça me pèse parce que, tout en ayant aucun tort, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être un sale type vis-à-vis de lui. Et j'aime pas ça du tout.

J'arrive seulement à l'approcher en fin de soirée, alors qu'on se prépare à rentrer chez nous après avoir passé le reste de la journée à plancher sur une choré pour la chanson du KoyaShige.

- Ryo, l'interpellé-je/

- Quoi ?!

Arg, je déteste quand ça démarre comme ça. Déjà que, le Ryo, je sais jamais trop comment le prendre, alors quand il est vénère…

- Ecoute, je…

- Ah nan ! me coupe-t-il. Epargne-moi le coup du « je suis désolé » etc, j'en ai rien à foutre ! T'as même pas eu le cran de m'envoyer chier clairement !

- Mais arrête ! T'as bien entendu comment c'est sorti ! Tu crois franchement que je voulais dire ça comme ça ?! Je voulais faire les choses bien vis-à-vis de vous deux à la base !

- Ben c'est foiré !

- Merci, j'ai remarqué !

On se regarde en chiens de faïence un moment sans rien dire, puis sa voix s'élève à nouveau, totalement différente d'il y a trente secondes.

- Tu vas être heureux cette fois, ne ?

Cette soudaine inquiétude me touche.

- Il est trop tôt pour le dire, j'ai même pas encore réalisé pour de bon. Mais j'espère.

- Si tu l'es, j'aurais moins de regrets de pas t'avoir gardé pour moi.

- Ryo…

- Je vais juste te demander une dernière faveur, en tant qu'ex sexfriend.

- Tout ce que tu veux, réponds-je avec sincérité mais prêt à tout entendre.

- Alors embrasse-moi, onegai.

- He ?

- Embrasse-moi, comme si c'était moi que tu aimais le plus au monde.

Je le regarde avec stupeur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande une dernière nuit et j'étais prêt à la lui accorder, quitte à expliquer la raison à Pi. C'est son meilleur ami et il le sait amoureux de moi, alors il aurait forcément compris puisque, de toute façon, le lui serais resté.

- S'il te plait… Takahisa.

Mon prénom. C'est la première fois qu'il l'utilise. Jusqu'ici il m'avait toujours appelé Massu, comme tout le monde. Ca me fait quelque chose, du coup.

Je hoche la tête et m'approche au plus près de lui. Heureusement qu'on fait à peu près la même taille, ça aurait pas été pratique s'il avait dépassé le mètre quatre-vingt comme Taguchi. Je sens son haleine de clope, qu'il a essayé de camoufler avec un chewing-gum à la menthe sans y arriver tout à fait, mais ça me dérange pas plus que ça. Pas plus qu'avant, quand on s'embrassait pendant nos ébats.

D'une main, je chope sa nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus et commence par effleurer ses lèvres des miennes, avant de les y poser tout à fait, appuyant doucement le contact. Glissant ensuite ma langue dans l'interstice qu'il a laissé, je cherche sa jumelle et entame avec elle un ballet plein de tendresse. J'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour l'embrasser comme ça, c'est ce que je faisais avec Masa-chan et Hiro. Comme ça que je ferais avec Pi. Enfin je parle bien sûr de baisers normaux, pas de passionnés, ça c'est autre chose.

Il me laisse faire un bon moment en répondant de telle façon que je sens toute la profondeur de ses sentiments, puis m'écarte et le regarde à nouveau.

A ce moment, des voix se font entendre derrière nous.

- Massu…

Pi, manifestement choqué et blessé.

- C'est rien, Pi-chan, c'était un simple baiser d'adieu. Je pense que Ryo-tan en avait besoin pour faire une croix sur Massu et le laisser partir vers toi.

Tesshi, rassurant.

Je me retourne, mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, la voix de Ryo s'élève.

- Tego a raison, Tomo. Je me mettrais pas entre vous. Vous êtes tous les deux mes potes après tout. Par contre, t'as intérêt à le rendre heureux, ne, il en a déjà assez bavé comme ça.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Pi, me chamboulant complètement. Il s'approche de nous, chope la main de son ami et la serre avec chaleur.

- Merci, Ryo. Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu fais pour nous.

- T'as intérêt ouais. Et s'il pleure à cause de toi, je me gênerais pas pour te casser la gueule, meilleur ami ou pas.

- C'est noté, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils se donnent une accolade, puis mon ex sexfriend sort, Tesshi sur ses talons, me laissant seul avec mon petit ami.

- Pi…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Pas toi, me dit-il doucement.

- Tomo, rectifié-je, merci d'avoir compris.

- Je t'aime, Taka, dit-il encore en me prenant dans ses bras.

C'est la première fois qu'il le fait vraiment et une sensation me parcours. Une sensation que je n'avais plus éprouvée depuis Masa-chan. Dans les bras de Pi, je retrouve la sécurité que m'avait procuré ceux de mon ex copain. Je me sens protégé, j'ai l'impression que rien de mal peut m'arriver. Et retrouver ça me tire des larmes que je m'efforce de retenir en reniflant.

- Taka, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il, instantanément paniqué. Tu regrette ?

- Non, au contraire.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Parce que je t'aime, Tomo. Du plus profond de mon cœur, de mon âme et de mon corps. Chaque fibre de mon être vibre pour toi. Tu es le seul qui m'obsède au point de me faire perdre le sommeil, le seul à qui je pense sans arrêt. Je t'aime à un point qui me fait peur et me rend heureux en même temps. Je t'aime.

Les vannes de mes sentiments ont été franchement ouvertes, alors j'ai plus de complexe à lui dire la vérité et à me déclarer franchement comme mon cœur aspirait à le faire depuis que j'avais réalisé que j'étais réellement amoureux de lui. De Yamashita Tomohisa. Mon ami, mon leader. Mon petit ami.

- Taka…

Sa voix tremble d'émotion. Je l'ai jamais vu si fragile, même le jour où il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait depuis quatre ans. Sa carapace est tombée et il apparait devant moi aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant… tout en gardant sa force. C'est le paradoxe de mon Tomo. MON Tomo.


	33. Céder, parfois c'est bien

10 octobre 2006

C'est aujourd'hui que sort « Miso soup », notre premier single duo avec Tesshi et du coup, on est aussi excités l'un que l'autre, ce qui fait qu'on a du mal à se concentrer sur le KoyaShige qui tente de répéter sa propre chanson et sa propre choré. Tomo nous regarde d'un air indulgent et me couve, moi, d'un regard des plus amoureux. Yuya est monté sur ressorts, piaille à tout va que c'est trop génial, qu'il est trop content etc et moi, je tiens pas en place non plus bien que d'une façon plus mesurée. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à la sortie de « News nippon ».

- Dites les gars, je sais ce que ce jour représente pour vous, intervient finalement Keii-chan, mais ce serait sympa si vous pouviez vous sentir un tout petit peu concernés par ce qu'on fait quand même.

- Pardon, Keii-chan, pioupioute Tesshi en lui bondissant dans les bras pour un câlin d'excuse en règle.

Bien sûr, notre aîné peut pas faire autrement que craquer devant l'adorable bouille que lui fait mon meilleur ami. Il est comme ça, Keii-chan, il sait pas dire non et refuser quelque chose à quelqu'un lui est très pénible. Ca fait partie de son charme, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il se fait souvent avoir par Yuya, qui lui a des idées bien arrêtées et sait très bien comment obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Mais une fois que Tesshi est en mode câlin, il est aussi en mode crampon collé à la super glue, du coup, il entrave complètement notre pauvre ami, qui tourne la tête vers nous, désespéré, surtout que Shige a pas la force de le faire remuer.

- Quelqu'un peut le détacher ? Je peux plus bouger et on va finir par…

[BOUM]

- … tomber. Itaaaaai… termine-t-il en finissant par terre à cause du rouleau compresseur de marque Tegoshi.

- Tego, t'abuse, dit alors Ryo en venant au secours de Keii-chan, que Yuya a toujours pas lâché malgré la chute.

Et, aidé de Tomo, il désincarcère notre aîné, qui se relève en se massant les fesses et le dos, endoloris par sa chute forcée. Il regarde ensuite notre cadet et lui dit :

- Tu sais que t'es casse-couille quand tu t'y mets ?! Putain Tego, t'as dix-neuf ans, pas dix ! T'aurais pu blesser Keii avec tes conneries ! A quoi tu pense, bordel ?!

- Mais Ryo-tan, je faisais juste un câlin…

- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas lâché quand vous êtes tombés ?! T'es con ou quoi ?!

- Ne sois pas trop dur quand même, Ryo, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, intercède Keii-chan, visiblement ennuyé que notre cadet reçoive un sermon par sa faute.

- T'es trop gentil avec lui. Faut qu'il pige qu'il a passé l'âge de ce genre de truc et qu'il peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi quand il a envie. T'entends, Tego ?

- Oui…

- Maintenant excuse-toi proprement.

Ryo m'impressionne. C'est le seul qui puisse parler sur ce ton à Tesshi sans qu'il réponde de façon mal aimable. Même moi j'y arrive pas et les autres s'y risquent pas souvent, même pas Tomo.

De fait, mon meilleur ami s'incline devant notre aîné, embarrassant encore plus ce dernier.

- Iie, relève-toi, c'est rien, fait Keii-chan en le redressant lui-même.

C'est ce moment que choisit Fujioka-san pour entrer dans la loge. En tenant notre single. D'un même mouvement, Tesshi et moi nous précipitons vers lui, je lui arrache presque le cd de la main… et mon sourire retombe. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette jaquette pourave ? Nan mais sérieux quoi, c'est pas possible, c'est une blague.

- C'est une blague ? demandé-je d'ailleurs, plus joyeux du tout.

- He ?

D'habitude, pour News, je ferme ma gueule même si j'en pense pas moins, mais là nan c'est juste pas possible, ça ressemble à rien.

- Taka, ça va pas ? me demande Tomo.

Sans dire un mot, je lève le single pour qu'ils voient.

- Oh, fait juste Keii-chan.

- Ah ouais, dit Shige.

- C'est… spécial, commente Ryo.

- C'est…

- Pourave, terminé-je pour mon copain qui semble en avoir perdu ses mots. Non mais sérieusement, Fujioka-san, c'est quoi ce fond derrière nous ? Pourquoi un bol de soupe EN VERSION BANDE DESSINEE ?!

- Ne t'énerve pas, Massu, essaye de me calmer mon meilleur ami qui, lui, parait remis du choc.

- Que je m'énerve pas alors que notre premier single ressemble à rien ?!

- Mais on est kawaii dessus, c'est déjà ça, essaye-t-il encore.

- Ca te suffit peut-être, mais pas à moi ! Merde, on méritait mieux même si c'est le premier !

Notre manager a l'air tout éberlué de ma réaction. Il devait sincèrement penser que c'était bien. Mais nan, c'est pas bien. Pas du tout. Et le pire, c'est qu'on peut plus rien y faire. Et ça me gave profondément.

- Je suis désolé que ça ne te plaise pas, Masuda-kun. Malheureusement c'est trop tard, il est sorti.

- Ca je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerve si tu peux plus rien y faire ? demande Keii-chan.

- Pour faire savoir que je suis pas content.

- Heu… ok.

Il a l'air de penser que c'est complètement con, mais tant pis, j'avais besoin que ça sorte.

Du coup, ma bonne humeur est plus qu'un lointain souvenir et rien de ce qui se passe dans la journée arrive à me rendre le sourire. Pourtant c'est pas mon genre, mais là c'est franchement du foutage de gueule cette pochette.

Le soir, quand je range mes affaires, je suis encore tellement agacé que je déchire mon pantalon d'entraînement en faisant pas gaffe.

- Et merde ! Putain… juré-je à voix haute, ce que je fais pas d'habitude.

- Taka… Taka calmes-toi, tu m'inquiète, je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, fait alors Tomo en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il est encore tout humide de la douche qu'il vient de prendre et sent bon le gel douche à la vanille. Et surtout, il porte juste une serviette autour de la taille. Putain… Putain, putain, putaiiiiiin, c'était pas le moment. Je suis tellement frustré, que je risque de lui sauter dessus sans tenir compte du fait qu'on est encore à l'agence. Avec Ryo ça m'arrêtait pas mais connement, j'ai pas envie que ma première fois avec lui se fasse dans les toilettes de la Jimusho ni dans une loge vide. J'ai envie d'un truc plus romantique quoi. Et là, ça en prend pas le chemin, parce qu'il est carrément trop sex. Et il a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, c'est ça le pire. Il a pas l'air de s'apercevoir de l'effet qu'il me fait.

- Taka… tu… heu…

- Quoi ?

- Heu… comment dire… tu es content de me voir ?

- He ?

Du regard, il désigne la bosse qui commence à franchement déformer mon jean.

- Disons plutôt que j'ai envie de toi à en crever, rectifié-je, pas d'humeur à mettre les formes dans mes paroles. Tu te rends compte que je te veux depuis le shoot An An et que depuis…

- Alors viens, me coupe-t-il.

- Nan, pas ici. Pas pour notre première fois, ce serait glauque, je veux pas.

Il sourit et me caresse tendrement la joue.

- Tu es romantique. Je ne le savais pas.

Je grogne de façon indistincte. Là je me sens pas spécialement romantique, je suis plutôt en mode homme des cavernes. C'est dingue, mais quand ça le concerne, j'arrive plus à penser, c'est mon instinct qui prime. Et mon instinct me dit « on s'en fout de l'endroit ! », ce qui est contraire à ce que dit ma tête à savoir « Tomo mérite mieux qu'un coup à l'arrache dans l'agence et toi aussi ».

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Je hoche la tête et referme mon sac.

- J'ai le droit à un baiser quand même ?

- Vaut mieux pas, je suis pas sûr de me contrôler ensuite, fais-je d'une voix rauque que je reconnais à peine.

Il écarquille les yeux, l'air réellement surprit.

- A ce point ?

- A ton avis ?

- Woh…

- Me dis pas que ça t'étonne, alors que je viens de te dire…

- Oui oui… mais je n'avais pas compris l'urgence de la situation. Là, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer tout cru.

- T'es pas loin. T'as même pas idée de l'état dans lequel tu me mets, même quand t'es fringué, alors presque à poil…

Il sourit. Il a l'air content et commence à se rhabiller lentement. Trop lentement. Mes yeux parcourent sa nuque, son dos musclé, sa vertigineuse chute de reins, son sublissime postérieur, ses jambes… Je vais pas tenir s'il se grouille pas un minimum. Je retiens un grondement de frustration quand la vue m'est subitement cachée par un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt… mais finalement c'est mieux, ça m'aide à tenir, même si ces images semblent imprimées sur ma rétine.

Lui laissant à peine le temps de se chausser et de prendre son sac, je chope sa main et l'entraîne hors de la loge presque en courant, percutant au passage quelques Juniors et même des sempai je crois. Mais je m'en fous. Pour le moment, je me fous de tout à part de lui.

Je laisse ma voiture et m'engouffre dans la sienne dès qu'il l'a ouverte. Jamais je me suis senti comme ça, tellement au bord de l'implosion que je me sens capable d'inverser les rôles et de le prendre moi, alors que d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis pris. Mais là… Il est en train de me rendre fou. Totalement et irrémédiablement. D'ailleurs, fou, je le suis déjà. De lui tout entier.

Je me pensais honnêtement pas capable d'un si grand self-contrôle, de tant d'empire sur mes sens, parce que pendant tout le trajet, mes mains sont sagement restées sur mes cuisses au lieu de se balader sur lui comme j'en crevais d'envie. Enfin disons plutôt qu'elles étaient crispées sur le tissu de mon pantalon pour éviter des gestes malheureux qui auraient immanquablement causé un accident. Mais même le plus grand flegme de la terre ne peut pas tenir indéfiniment non plus. Et le mien est arrivé à son point de rupture.

Je m'éjecte littéralement de l'habitacle, fais le tour à la vitesse de l'éclair pour ouvrir sa portière, le faire sortir et l'entraîner en lui laissant à peine le temps de refermer sa voiture à distance. Son sac est resté dedans mais c'est pas grave, rien en a, à part ce désir brûlant qui court dans mes veines comme la lave d'un volcan, consumant tout les organes qu'il touche au point que la moindre de mes cellules n'est là que pour lui.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement, je craque. Je le plaque littéralement contre et fonds sur sa bouche charnue comme un affamé. Je la suçote, la lèche, la mordille, la maltraite sans lui faire mal, puis en prend littéralement possession. Mon ardeur me fait rapidement haleter et je respire par le nez, mon souffle brûlant se déposant sur nos lèvres fusionnées. Contaminé par la passion, Tomo me rend mon baiser avec une fougue égale et, dans le même état que moi, plaque une main sur ma nuque pour accentuer encore un baiser déjà plus que torride.

Finalement, quand on se sépare, son regard est devenu aussi noir de désir que le mien doit l'être et c'est lui qui m'entraîne dans sa chambre où il me pousse sur son lit, avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur moi et de reprendre notre baiser. Mais je le laisse pas faire et, d'un mouvement de hanche, inverse nos positions, avant d'attraper ses poignets et de les immobiliser de chaque côté de sa tête, mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Taka… souffle-t-il.

Ces deux syllabes me font frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Parce que c'est sa voix qui les prononce avec une sensualité quasi animale.

Il se lèche les lèvres sans me quitter du regard et j'ai l'impression de plus être qu'un brasier ardent.

- Tomo…

Je lâche ses mains et faufile les miennes sous son t-shirt, tandis que ma bouche descend dans son cou, aspirant sa peau pour y laisser des marques rouges qui le font gémir. Kami-sama, l'entendre gémir en plus…

Frustré de pas pouvoir l'admirer, je lui arrache presque son haut et son jean et passe de longues secondes à l'observer en détails. On dirait une statue de dieu grec. Absolument sans défaut.

Je m'apprête à continuer à le caresser, quand sa voix m'arrête.

- Attend… moi aussi je veux te voir…

Je hoche la tête et me redresse pour me déshabiller.

- Tu es beau, Taka… murmure-t-il en me dévorant littéralement des yeux.

Etrangement, quand c'est lui qui le dit, j'ai pas envie de nier. Je le vois dans ses magnifiques iris chocolat, qu'il me trouve beau. Et ça me suffit, même si moi je me trouve quelconque.

- Moins que toi… Toi, tu es parfait… rétorqué-je dans un souffle, ce qui le fait rougir.

Sur ces mots, je me penche sur lui et, de la langue, trace des sillons brûlants sur son torse, avant de venir suçoter et mordiller chacun de ses tétons. C'est la première fois que je suis à cette place, mais je sais ce que j'aime qu'on me fasse et je me laisse guider par mon amour pour lui. Ce qui semble fonctionner à en juger par ses soupirs et plaintes de plaisir. Lentement, sensuellement, mes mains explorent son corps aux proportions parfaites, comme si j'étais un sculpteur parachevant son œuvre la plus aboutie. La rondeur dorée de ses épaules, la ligne fluide de ses pectoraux, le dessin de ses abdominaux travaillés par la musculation, le galbe de ses biceps, la finesse de sa taille… Puis elles descendent encore, s'égarant sur cette partie de son anatomie qui me fascine (et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul) : ses fesses que moulent souvent un jean ajusté, comme s'il savait très bien que c'est un de ses atouts non négligeables. Et il doit le savoir à mon avis.

Elles descendent encore, toujours aussi lentement et je l'entends soupirer davantage comme je me rapproche de son membre. Pourtant, je ne le touche pas, je continue à descendre, caressant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui tirant une légère plainte. Je savoure le moindre son qui émane de lui avec délices.

Il doit mourir d'impatience, mon Tomo, pourtant il me demande pas de me dépêcher, il savoure autant que moi ces instants magiques. Après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, je me décide à effleurer son bas-ventre du bout des doigts puis, de la main, y imprime quelques va-et-vient, avant de me pencher pour le prendre en bouche.

- Han ! Taka ! s'exclame-t-il alors en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

Ravi de lui faire tant d'effet, je continue en alternant la vitesse, donnant parfois un coup de langue, creusant les joues ou raclant légèrement sa peau tendue avec mes dents. Le moindre de mes gestes lui tire des plaintes sonores qui me mettent moi aussi dans tous mes états, mais il faut que je me retienne encore un peu.

Il me laisse faire un moment, puis me force à m'arrêter.

- Attend… je veux pas sans toi…

Je comprends sans mal ce qu'il veut dire et mon cœur se met à battre encore plus vite. J'espère y arriver. J'espère tellement…

- Tomo, tu sais, je n'ai…

Mais il m'empêche de poursuivre en mettant son index sur mes lèvres.

- Shhht. Ne pense pas, agis juste.

- Mais si je te fais mal plus que nécessaire ? Toi non plus tu n'as jamais été à cette place, non ? m'inquiété-je.

- La douleur passera. Taka, je veux que ce soit toi.

Sur ces mots, il prend ma main, la porte à sa bouche et, sans me quitter des yeux, entreprend de suçoter chacun de mes doigts avec application. Chaque passage de sa bouche sur ma peau fait redoubler mon désir. Ce mec est un appel au viol constant, c'est un truc de ouf. Malgré moi, je gémis en le sentant faire, ce qui a l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il lâche ensuite mes doigts et, dans un sourire absolument divin, me dit :

- Je suis tout à toi.

Je déglutis péniblement, en proie à l'anxiété et en même temps à l'excitation, puis glisse un doigt en lui pour le préparer de mon mieux. Il grimace mais ne dit rien alors, pendant un bon moment, je le fais juste aller et venir. Quand je constate qu'il a l'air habitué à l'intrusion, j'en ajoute un deuxième et, cette fois, je l'entend pousser une plainte de douleur. Inquiet, je cesse immédiatement tout geste et l'embrasse avec passion, jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il remue légèrement le bassin. J'introduis alors un troisième doigt dans son intimité et le sens se crisper totalement sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Tomo… tu as trop mal et je n'ai… je ne suis même pas en toi… soufflé-je, torturé de le blesser.

- Non… Taka, s'il te plait…

- Mais Tomo…

- Je t'en prie…

In capable de résister à son ton suppliant, je rends les armes sans avoir vraiment combattu et hoche la tête.

- Alors viens…

J'opine de nouveau et me place, puis entre doucement en lui. Je voulais me montrer attentif à ses réactions, mais au moment où mon bas-ventre heurte ses fesses, une violente décharge de plaisir me traverse, occultant tout le reste. Depuis le temps que je crevais d'envie de le posséder, il est enfin à moi, tout entier. Et je suis tellement serré en lui, que je pourrais jouir tout de suite si je me retenais pas de toutes mes forces. Oui il faut pas sinon, je vais profiter de rien, ce qui serait gâcher son corps parfait et délicieux. Le souffle court et erratique, je rouvre les yeux pour le regarder… et me statufie. Des larmes de souffrance dévalent son cou et je me sens subitement coupable d'avoir pensé à mon seul plaisir.

- Tomo, mon cœur, mon amour, je suis désolé, dis-je, bourrelé de remords, en embrassant chaque centimètre de son beau visage.

- Ca… fait mal…

- Je sais, chéri, pardon. Mais tu vois, je ne bouge plus. Je ne bougerais plus tant que tu me diras pas que ça va.

Même si ça va être très difficile parce qu'il est vraiment très très bon.

Pour le faire penser à autre chose, je caresse son membre avec application et reviens l'embrasser passionnément. Après des minutes qui me semblent durer une éternité, je le sens se décrisper et, peu à peu, de petits gémissements passent ses lèvres. Comprenant qu'il est prêt, je pose les mains sur ses hanches minces et, m'y appuyant un peu, donne un premier coup de reins lent.

- Han ! gémissons-nous tous les deux.

Encouragé, je recommence plusieurs fois de suite, provoquant un concert de plaintes de plaisir, aussi bien de son côté que du mien. Il se redresse ensuite avec sensualité, passe les bras autour de mon cou et murmure à mon oreille :

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Taka…

Il me lâche ensuite et se rallonge alors que je suis parcouru par un long frisson d'excitation. Dans ses yeux, il y a un brasier semblable à celui qui me dévore de l'intérieur. Alors je me retiens plus et, me déhanchant en lui, lui prouve à quel point inimaginable j'ai envie de lui. A quel point inimaginable je l'aime.

A ce rythme et vu notre excitation, il ne faut plus bien longtemps pour qu'on se libère tous les deux dans un long râle sonore. Epuisé, je me laisse retomber sur lui le plus doucement possible, puis me retire et m'allonge près de lui, essayant de retrouver un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normaux. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti de sensations si intenses, si grisantes. C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

A ma grande surprise, je sens Tomo se blottir contre moi en passant un bras autour de ma taille et son nez se nicher dans mon cou où il dépose un petit baiser tendre. Woh, mon Tomo c'est une peluche après l'amour en fait. Je découvre un truc là.

- Merci, Taka, c'était fantastique, murmure-t-il, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? m'enquis-je.

- Non, ça va. Et puis je suis heureux que ça ait été toi.

Un peu embarrassé, je réponds rien et me contente de le serrer contre moi.

- Bonne nuit, Tomo, dis-je après l'avoir embrassé.

- Bonne nuit, Taka.

Une chose est sûre : là, je vais dormir comme une souche.

21 octobre 2006

- C'est bon les gars, ça va être à vous, alors donnez votre maximum, nous dit un technicien.

- Comme d'habitude, lui répondons-nous en cœur.

Il est vingt-et-une heures trente. Les gradins du studio sont pleins à craquer et on entend d'ici les fans hurler notre nom. C'est toujours aussi grisant comme sensation.

Nos regards se tournent vers les héros du jour : Keii-chan et Shige. Ce sont eux qui vont porter le live sur leurs épaules là. Nous, on va juste faire backdansers. Ca nous ramène aux sources quoi. Mais c'est bien pour eux d'être un peu seuls dans la lumière. Après tout, Tesshi et moi on l'est depuis la sortie de « Miso soup » (qui cartonne d'ailleurs, j'en reviens toujours pas vu la pochette de merde qu'on se coltine), Tomo et Ryo y sont déjà avec leurs dramas etc… il restait plus qu'eux deux et ils se sont jamais plains d'être mis de côté ou autre. C'est vraiment des mecs biens. J'espère juste qu'ils font pas trop fausse route avec leur chanson olé olé et que les fans seront pas choquées.

Le présentateur termine de nous annoncer et on rentre sur le plateau sous les hurlements des filles. C'est un coup à rendre sourd qui n'y est pas habitué, mais c'est heureusement pas notre cas. La musique démarre, les voix de nos amis s'alternent, se mêlent harmonieusement et nous nous chargeons de la chorégraphie prévue, qui, contrairement à celles de News, image les paroles. Ils nous rejoignent parfois, font quelques pas avec nous, puis repartent de leur côté. A la faveur d'une pirouette, je jette un œil au public. Elles ont l'air de bien le prendre et certaines au premier rang sont toutes rouges. On dirait que Keii-chan avait raison depuis le début. C'est dingue, mais ça fonctionne.

La chanson se termine et un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fait entendre, ébranlant presque la salle. On va s'assoir sur les bancs en forme d'arc de cercle en skaï rouge et le présentateur commence à assommer le duo de questions sur le pourquoi du comment et nous, parfois, on glisse une anecdote ou une blague. C'est comme ça les live et c'est plutôt sympa. Moi j'aime bien.

Une fois l'interview finie, on retourne dans les coulisses sous les ovations des fans et on regagne la loge.

- Alors, monsieur le sceptique, me dit Shige en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui avait raison ?

- Mouais, coup de bol, répliqué-je juste pour le plaisir de les embêter.

- Ah ouais tu crois ça ?

J'ai rien le temps de répondre, parce qu'il me chope par le cou avec son bras, me maintient contre lui et me « savonne » la tête avec son poing fermé.

- Aïe ! Lâche-moi, brute épaisse ! fais-je en rigolant.

- Nan nan, avant tu dois admettre notre supériorité.

- Jamais ! réponds-je de même.

- Mauvaise réponse, intervient Keii-chan, en se mettant à me chatouiller.

Ah oui, lui il connait mon point faible, cet enfoiré qui cache bien son jeu. Du coup, il a à peine effleuré mes côtes, que je me tortille comme un vers de terre, essayant de leur échapper mais n'y arrivant pas parce que trop mort de rire.

- Tomooooo ! Aide-moiiiiii ! appellé-je à l'aide.

- Désolé, Taka, mais je tiens pas à subir la même chose, se défile mon petit ami en se planquant derrière son meilleur pote au cas où nos amis auraient l'idée de lui faire subir le même sort.

- Ryooooo ! appellé-je encore en désespoir de cause.

- Ah nan, c'est trop marrant de voir ta force maîtrisée par de simples guilis.

- Bande de traîtres ! m'esclaffé-je.

- Moi je vais t'aider ! s'exclame alors Tesshi en se jetant courageusement dans la bataille.

C'est alors qu'une scène invraisemblable a lieu : voulant se protéger de l'assaut de Yuya, Shige m'entraîne au sol, tandis que Keii-chan ceinture mon meilleur ami sans difficulté et les deux tortionnaires se mettent à nous chatouiller sans relâche, provoquant nos hurlements de rire. Gagnés par l'atmosphère, Ryo et Tomo décident finalement d'intervenir et tentent de faire céder le KoyaShige en leur faisant subir le même traitement, ce qui ne marche que sur notre aîné, car Shige ne semble pas sensible aux guilis.

- Aaaaaaaaaah Ry… Ryoooooooooo ! Pitiééééééééééé ! Arr… Arrêêêêêêêêêêteuuuuuuuu ! implore Keii-chan qui pleure de rire.

Il parait encore plus craintif que moi à ce niveau, c'est marrant.

Libéré de son tourmenteur, Tesshi aide Tomo à me sortir des griffes de l'infâme Kato Shigeaki, le suprême chatouilleur et finissent par y parvenir au péril de leur vie. Je me grouille donc de me relever et hésite à venir en aide à Keii qui l'a quand même bien mérité. Je croise le regard de mon petit ami et nous décidons sans nous parler qu'il a assez payé, on se rue donc à l'assaut de Ryo cette fois. Sauf que le vil devait être à la solde de Kato Shigeaki, parce qu'il lâche Keii et prend Tomo en otage en reculant vers la porte.

- Arrière ! fait-il de son air de truand le plus convaincant, en mettant ses doigts à hauteur des côtes de son prisonnier comme si c'était une arme meurtrière. Le premier qui fait un pas, peut dire adieu à la vie de l'otage. Mourir de rire n'est pas très amusant, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Non ! m'exclamé-je alors. Si tu veux le toucher, Nishikido, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! ajouté-je pour faire bonne mesure.

- Je le touche déjà. Tu ne peux rien. Mouahahahaha !

- Kyaaaaa au secouuuuuuurs ! cria alors Tomo qui jouait vachement bien la jeune fille terrifiée.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur les KAT-TUN, qui devait se trouver dans le studio eux aussi et qui, poussés par la curiosité, venaient voir ce qui causait tous ces cris.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demande Kamenashi en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Vous avez tous pété un câble ? interroge Ueda à son tour.

- Nan, c'est juste que Shige avait prit Massu en otage et que Keii-chan le chatouillait, alors j'ai voulu l'aider, mais Keii-chan m'a attrapé et chatouillé aussi, explique Yuya. Du coup Pi-chan et Ryo-tan ont voulu nous aider, mais en fait Ryo-tan a lâché Keii pour choper Pi-chan et du coup, maintenant il menace de le faire mourir de rire à coups de chatouilles.

Un silence consterné de nos collègues suit cette explication plutôt concise de la situation et ils se regardent, l'air de dire qu'on est tous totalement dingues. Sauf que dans l'intervalle, le vil Nishikido a mis sa menace à exécution et que c'est Tomo qui s'est mis à crier comme un possédé.

- Ryoooooo, t'auras ma mort sur la conscieeeeeence ! proteste encore mon pauvre petit ami qui parait ne déjà plus en pouvoir.

- Silence, l'otage, gronde Ryo qui, décidément, fait bien le criminel en cavale, avant d'appuyer encore sa torture.

- Kyaaaaaaa t'es un monstreuuuuuuuuu !

De ce que je vois, Taguchi a bien envie de jouer aussi, mais son leader a pas l'air très d'accord et c'est sur une moue déçue qu'il fait demi tour avec le reste de son groupe. Leur sortie met un point final au jeu, qui a bien du durer une demi heure avec tout ça.

Totalement épuisés d'avoir fait ça juste après le live, on s'écroule tous à même le sol.

- C'était marrant, fait Tesshi en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlent encore au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est vrai, dis-je. On a pas souvent l'occasion de faire nawak comme ça.

- Et ça fait plaisir, dit Shige.

- On devrait se lâcher comme ça de temps en temps, approuve Keii-chan.

Après ça, les studios ne comportant pas de douches, on rentre tous chez nous pour une douche et un repos bien mérités. Et ce soir, Tomo dort chez moi.

15 décembre 2006

Ca fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'on répète pour la tournée que nous avait annoncé Fujioka-san. « Never ending wonderful story » qu'elle s'appelle. Tu parle d'un nom. Je me demande bien qui les trouve, parce qu'à chaque fois ils font trois kilomètres. Et en plus, on doit répéter pour le différé qui aura lieu pour le Countdown. Vu qu'on sera en pleine tournée, on pourra pas être physiquement présents sur la scène avec les autres groupes. C'est assez bizarre de savoir qu'on va chanter et danser en live, mais qu'il y aura pas de public physiquement devant nous, qu'il nous verra qu'à travers un écran géant dans une autre partie de la ville. Encore un truc qu'on expérimente. Ca fait très… Arashi. Il y a eu un Countdown où ils ont du faire ça aussi parce qu'ils étaient à Sapporo à ce moment-là je crois et qu'un Countdown sans eux c'est juste pas possible. Et je compte pas les live à assurer aussi pour « Miso soup » vu que ça continue à cartonner et depuis la perf de KoyaShige, ils sont pas mal demandés aussi. Bref, on a jamais été aussi blindés de boulot.

18 février 2007

Soixante-quatre. C'est le nombre de jours écoulés depuis que j'ai dis qu'on était blindés de boulot. Et quarante-neuf, c'est le nombre de jour d'inactivité totale depuis la fin du Countdown. Mais quand je dis inactivité totale, c'est-à-dire rien, zéro, nada. Ni shoot, ni interviews, ni émissions, ni live. Le néant absolu. On a même pas eu droit à une seule visite de notre manager depuis. Alors en plus de tous mourir d'ennui et de manquer se taper dessus pour s'occuper (j'exagère à peine, on passe notre temps à s'engueuler depuis), on commence franchement à être inquiets. Il se passe quoi à la fin ?

Donc on est tous les six là, avachis sur nos sièges, à se demander une fois de plus ce qu'on fout là à rien foutre, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, nous tirant de notre quasi somnolence.

- Fujioka-san ! s'exclame Tomo en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Enfin, on commençait à croire que vous nous aviez abandonnés ! Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ?! demande Ryo.

Il fait une drôle de tronche, j'aime pas beaucoup ça. Ca veut encore dire des mauvaises nouvelles. Et je suis pas le seul à le penser, parce que la voix de Tesshi s'élève, incertaine :

- Ano… il n'y a pas encore quelqu'un qui va partir, n'est ce pas ?

J'aurais pas mieux dit.

- Non non, vous restez tous les six, mais…

Ah il y a un mais.

- Mais quoi ?! le presse Tomo, qui lui aussi a l'air de craindre le pire.

Il hésite, cherche ses mots… Ca craint de plus en plus…

- Le groupe entier est suspendu. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.


	34. Heeeeee !

_Bon, comme je viens de me rendre compte que, par erreur, j'ai placé en 2007 des événements qui ont eu lieu en 2006, donc comme je ne vais pas refaire toute ma datation, j'ai raccourci drastiquement le hiatus du groupe d'un an à quelques semaines seulement. Je m'en excuse auprès des puristes._

- Heeeeee ?! crions-nous tous ensemble.

- En fait vous l'êtes déjà officieusement depuis la fin du Countdown, mais je viens seulement d'apprendre ça de façon officielle.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, hélas. Ca fait quarante-neuf jours qu'on est suspendus et on en savait rien ?! s'énerve Ryo, prouvant que lui aussi a compté.

- Oui, je suis désolé, répète notre manager.

- Quand vous dites qu'on est suspendus, c'est-à-dire qu'on est virés comme… commence Shige.

- Non non. Aucun de vous n'est viré. C'est juste que le groupe n'aura absolument plus la moindre activité jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Ben voyons, on est pas virés, on va juste plus rien foutre pendant des semaines voir des mois, ironise Ryo. C'est quoi le délire là ?!

- Je suis désolé, fait notre manager qui a vraiment l'air de l'être.

- Pourquoi on est suspendus ? demande Tesshi d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai, on a le droit de savoir appuie Tomo.

- Apparemment c'est une… punition à retardement pour les erreurs de vos anciens collègues… Vous êtes… suspendus pour l'exemple.

Il y a un gros blanc. Enorme. Gigantesque. Personne semble parvenir à réaliser, puis soudain, une explosion. Ryo.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils savent qu'on est innocents mais qu'on est punis quand même ?! Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ?!

- Du calme, Ryo. Fujioka-san n'y est pour rien, il ne fait que nous apporter la nouvelle.

- Et on doit le remercier pour ça p'têt ?!

- On doit surtout garder notre calme et chercher une solution. Fujioka-san, cette décision a été prise par qui ?

- Kitagawa-san en personne.

- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis ?

Notre manager secoue la tête. Dans ses yeux, on peut lire combien il regrette que les choses se passent comme ça.

- Je crains bien que non… répond-il. Vous avez bien vu que ses précédentes décisions concernant Uchi-kun et Moriuchi-kun ont immédiatement été appliquées…

- Putain, je vais me le faire !

- Ryo-tan, arrête, ça servira à rien… essaye de le calmer Tesshi.

- Mais t'as vu ce qu'il fait, ce pourri ?! Il fait trinquer les innocents !

- On sait et ça nous met tous en colère, Ryo, interviens-je à mon tour, mais Tomo a raison, il faut réfléchir calmement.

Il arrête de monter sur ses grands chevaux et part grommeler à un bout de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? demande Keii-chan, l'air perdu.

- On va aller voir Johnny-san. Tous ensemble. Il faut surtout qu'on fasse front devant lui et qu'on se laisse pas déstabiliser.

En disant ça, il nous regarde tous un par un et on hoche la tête. Il va voir, ce Johnny-san, qu'on est pas de vulgaires pions.

- Je vous en prie, les garçons, ne faites rien qui pourrait encore empirer votre situation, intervient notre manager, de plus en plus inquiet.

Mais plus aucun de nous l'écoute. On quitte la loge et on se dirige vers l'étage où se trouve le bureau de notre grand patron. On essaye de rester calmes, mais on est tous furieux, alors c'est pas évident. Pour le coup, j'en veux à Hiro et Uchi. C'est de leur faute si on en est là !

Une fois devant la porte, Tomo nous prévient une dernière fois :

- Surtout, personne ne s'énerve. Il faut qu'on réussisse à le convaincre et si l'un de nous perd son calme, on perdra aussi toute crédibilité.

En disant ça, il regarde Ryo, le plus sanguin de nous, avec insistance.

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, j'ai pigé.

Une fois d'accord, Tomo frappe et, un instant plus tard, la voix de Johnny-san nous donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il a l'air franchement surpris en nous voyant devant lui d'ailleurs. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'on allait se laisser écarter sans protester ? C'est mal nous connaitre, on est pas des pions.

- Hi boys, nous salut-il. What vous amène dans my bureau ?

Je grimace. Son japanglais est toujours aussi moche et ridicule à entendre.

- Johnny-san, commence Tomo, pourquoi nous suspendre ? Nous ne sommes pas fautifs.

- I know, my boy, répond le boss en posant le dossier qu'il tenait. But votre groupe a donné le mauvais exemple to the others. Il fallait stop the machine et show to the autre groupes qu'on ne peut pas going against the règlement et s'en tirer safe.

- Mais nous n'avons pas été contre le règlement, intervient Keii-chan, et les coupables ont été déjà été punis il y a plusieurs mois.

- Une punition à retardement et qui vise des innocents est aussi stupide qu'injuste et inutile, fais-je à mon tour.

- Boys, ça suffit, fait Kitagawa en se levant, paumes plaquées sur son bureau en nous toisant. My décision is prise and it's irrévocable. Now go out, take vos affaire and rendez vos badges to your manager, then go home.

Rendre nos badges si durement gagnés… L'ultime humiliation… Parce que ne plus avoir de badges veut dire qu'on pourra même plus rentrer dans l'agence pour quelque raison que ce soit. On redevient personne.

- Et les fans, vous y avez pensé ? tente encore Tomo en désespoir de cause. Vous avez pensé à ce qu'elles vont dire en découvrant que vous nous écartez du jour au lendemain ?

Bien joué, Tomo ! Ca c'est bien…

- L'explication a déjà été donnée sur le site of the agency, répond Kitagawa.

… parlé… Putain, j'y crois pas, il a pensé à tout cet enfoiré…

- Now, do what I said, conclut le vieux en replongeant dans son dossier sans plus s'occuper de nous.

Du coup, on se sent obligés de partir et, une fois la porte refermée, la consternation la plus totale se lit sur tous nos visages.

- Tomo, qu'est ce qu'on fais ? demandé-je, désemparé, après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant.

Mais il répond pas.

- Tu veux pas dire qu'on se laisse faire, quand même ?! bondit alors Ryo. Il est complètement dérangé, le vieux, il sait plus ce qu'il fait, c'est évident !

- Tu vois une autre solution ?! répond mon petit ami. Il est peut-être maboul, mais il reste le boss ! Essayer de lui faire entendre raison était notre dernière chance, mais il a déjà fait savoir aux fans qu'on était hors jeu pour une durée indéterminée ! C'était le pot de terre contre le pot de fer et il avait gagné avant même qu'on réagisse ! C'est fini, Ryo, fini !

- Fini ? relève Shige. Tu veux pas dire… ?

Il hoche la tête.

- Quand il nous autorisera à revenir, si ça arrive un jour, les fans seront passées à autre chose, elles nous auront oubliés.

- Nyon, je veux pas… gémit Yuya.

- Personne veut, Tesshi, fais-je à mon tout, mais j'air peur que Tomo ait raison. D'ici peu, un nouveau groupe naitra sûrement et prendra notre place dans leur cœur. On a vécu une belle aventure, mais… rendons-nous à l'évidence, elle est terminée.

On se regarde tous et la tristesse nous submerge. On savait bien que notre carrière serait pas éternelle, mais aucun de nous s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'arrête si brusquement, trois ans à peine après nos débuts. Et pour quelque chose dont on est pas responsables en plus. C'est tellement dégueulasse, tellement cruel et injuste, que je suis dégoûté. Ca me révolte totalement !

- On va faire quoi maintenant ? demande encore Yuya, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Excellente question : on va faire quoi maintenant ? Parce que, les uns comme les autres, nos journées étaient uniquement des journées de Johnny's, chargées de neuf heures le matin à minuit passé bien souvent… alors imaginer comment les occuper de façon « normale »… Sans compter que la vie va nous paraître bien fade après l'excitation des live, des concerts etc…

Personne répond à la question, ce qui prouve que personne a de réponse et le retour à la loge se fait dans un silence de plomb. Dans ce même silence, chacun se dirige vers son casier pour en sortir ses affaires. Pour la dernière fois.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant le passage aux Kanja, aux KAT-TUN et aux Arashi.

- C'est vrai cette rumeur ?! interroge immédiatement Shibutani… avant d'apercevoir nos sacs à nos pieds.

- Merde, alors c'est vrai, souffle Kamenashi, estomaqué.

- C'est dégueulasse de vous faire ça ! explose Yokoyama.

- Vous êtes allés voir Johnny-san ? demande Sakurai-sempai.

- On en vient, répond Keii-chan d'une voix éteinte.

- Et ?

- Et on doit même rendre nos badges, répond Tesshi en fondant en larmes.

Instinctivement, je le prend dans mes bras , pas loin de l'imiter devant ma vie qui s'écroule.

- Taka-chan, ça va aller ? questionne alors Masa-chan.

Je secoue simplement la tête. Si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais craquer. Mon regard se pose sur Tomo, qui a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans en quinze minutes tellement il a la tête basse Tesshi continue à pleurer contre moi, incapable de se calmer Keii-chan, malgré son légendaire optimisme, parait totalement abattu Shige s'est refermé sur lui-même, et Ryo semble prêt à mordre le premier qui lui adresse la parole.

Notre état prive nos collègues, pourtant venus en soutien, de la parole. Même les plus loquaces savent plus quoi dire. Ce qui se comprend, il y a quoi à dire, de toute façon ? Je veux pas entendre des « je suis désolé pour vous » et autres phrases bateau du genre. J'en ai pas le courage.

Je lâche Yuya, chope mon sac, balance mon badge par terre et, sans un regard en arrière, quitte la loge. Je dois pas me retourner. Si je me retourne, que je regarde mes amis, mon copain, mes collègues… Je vais craquer. Pour de bon. Personne me suit, même pas Tomo. Tel que je le connais, il doit comprendre mon état d'esprit. Je trace jusqu'à ma voiture et décide d'aller dans le premier bar venu, histoire de me mettre la première murge de ma vie. Ca résoudra rien, mais ça me fera peut-être oublier pour quelques heures. Et puis même si je suis surpris par des paparazzi, ça fera quoi vu que de toute façon on est finis ? Sans compter que je suis majeur, alors personne peut rien me dire. Je rentre dans le bar et, de mon ton le moins aimable, commande la boisson la plus forte de la carte. A ce que j'ai compris, plus c'est fort et plus vite on est à ramasser à la petite cuillère. C'est ce que je veux. Même si j'aurais personne pour me ramasser vu que je suis tout seul. Tant pis.

Je sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, ni même exactement quand et comment je me suis endormi, mais j'ai du pioncer sacrément longtemps quand même. Quelqu'un me secoue. Je grogne et tente de me retourner, mais je me casse la gueule. Et j'ai même pas mal. Des mains me relèvent mais je garde les yeux fermés, ça fait trop mal aux yeux la lumière. Qui c'est qui vient me faire chier ?

- L… L… Lâchez-m… moi, grogné-je en espérant faire fuir le casse-pieds.

- C'est moi, Taka, viens, je te ramène chez toi, fait une voix.

Taka ? Qui c'est qui m'appelle Taka ? Avec une voix douce en plus ? Rah je me souviens pas, c'est le bordel dans ma tête et réfléchir, ça fait mal.

- J'beux p… pas. J'beux encore poire…

- Tu as déjà assez bu. Imagine si quelqu'un te voit dans cet état ?

- J'men f… fous. Ma vie elle est fuinie d'toute façon…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

- S… Si j'vous dis. Chuis pl… pleins rien…

- Mais oui, allez…

La voix douce, soudain lasse, a des accents tristes. Pourquoi ?

Malgré moi, je suis tiré hors de l'endroit et j'ai beau pas vouloir, chuis obligé de suivre quand même.

- Beuh j'me sens pas bieeeeeeen… fais-je.

- Essaye de ne pas vomir dans ma voiture, d'accord, on sera bientôt arrivés, fait encore la voix.

Une main se pose sur mon front. Elle est fraîche, c'est agréable, j'ai tellement chaud. Empêtré dans la ceinture de sécurité, j'essaye de dégager mon t-shirt, mais la voix veut pas.

- Je t'en prie, Taka, reste habillé, fait-elle en retirant mes mains du tissu.

- M'j'ai chauuuuud.

- Reste habillé quand même. Tu me facilite pas la tâche. On est tous affectés par ce qui se passe, tu aurais pu éviter de me rajouter des soucis supplémentaires. J'ai…

Je rouvre les yeux sur un épouvantable mal de tête, qui me force à refermer immédiatement les yeux. Je sais ni où je suis, ni ce que j'y fais. Mon dernier souvenir conscient est d'avoir enchaîné les verres dans un bar. Ensuite… bah j'en sais rien du tout.

- Tu es réveillé ?

He ? C'est la voix de Tomo ça nan ?

- Je suis où ? fais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

- Chez moi.

- Qu'est ce que j'y fais ?

- Je t'ai ramené après t'avoir difficilement sorti du bar. Heureusement que personne nous a repérés.

Ah. Ceci explique cela.

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené un anti-douleur, dit-il en me mettant un verre dans la main.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

- Merci, Tomo, fais-je en buvant le liquide effervescent d'un trait.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris maintenant ? Pourquoi tu as bu et pourquoi autant ?

- Je voulais oublier…

- C'est idiot, regarde dans quel état tu es. L'alcool n'est pas une solution, surtout quand on en a jamais bu. Tu aurais pu faire un comas éthylique.

- Désolé…

- Taka… comme je te disais dans la voiture –mais je ne crois pas que tu m'aie entendu, tu t'es endormi en plein milieu d'une de mes phrases-, on est tous affectés par ce qui se passe, mais on s'en sortira ensemble.

- Je vois pas comment. On est finis là, tu l'as dis toi-même…

- C'est vrai… Mais notre vie n'est pas terminée pour autant. On est tous jeunes, on peut rebondir, faire autre chose.

- Quoi ? Etre des Johnny's, c'était toute notre vie.

- On trouvera. Et puis… on s'a et ça aussi c'est important.

- He ? fais-je, essayant de le suivre malgré le sang martelant douloureusement mes tempes.

- Je t'ai et tu m'as.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors ne baisse pas les bras comme ça. Mon Taka n'est pas comme ça.

J'essaye de lui sourire rien qu'un peu, mais ça vient pas. J'ai pas le courage.

- Bon, tu dois mourir de faim après cette cuite mémorable, je vais te préparer un truc.

Au moment où il le dit, je prend conscience qu'effectivement, mon estomac gargouille bruyamment.

- Merci, Tomo. Je t'aime.

Il me sourit doucement.

- Moi aussi même si aujourd'hui tu t'es conduit comme un baka. Reste allongé et attend que le médicament fasse effet. Essaye pas de te lever, sinon toute la pièce va tanguer autour de toi et tu vas te casser la figure.

- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse et s'éloigne. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

19 février 2007

Ce soir, réunion de crise au resto de la mère de Keii-chan. Je suis déjà attablé avec lui, Tomo et Shige, il manque que Tesshi et Ryo. Sans rien dire, on se contente de s'observer parfois, notre regard se perdant le reste du temps sur la déco de l'endroit. C'est un endroit très chaleureux, où on a l'habitude de manger une fois par mois environ, parce qu'on sait qu'on y sera pas dérangés, surtout que la mère de Keii est adorable et sait très bien chasser les importuns. D'ordinaire, quand on vient, on remplit la petite salle avec des éclats de rire, des conversations à bâtons rompus, des boutades etc, mais ce soir, elle est simplement remplie de notre silence. Personne n'a le cœur à rire ni à quoi que ce soit.

La porte coulissante s'ouvre soudain et une bourrasque glacée s'engouffre dans la pièce, faisant tinter le petit carillon accroché près de l'entrée. Deux bibendums font leur apparition, emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles dans des épaisseurs de vêtements recouverts de neige, sous lesquels ils disparaissent presque totalement. C'est à peine si on aperçoit des bouts de nez rougis et des yeux qui permettent de les identifier.

- Vous avez mis le temps, constaté-je.

- Ma bagnole est tombée en rade, explique une voix étouffée que je reconnais comme celle de Ryo. Et vu que je devais aller chercher Tego, on a du choper un taxi.

- Il fait trop froiiiiiiid, fait la voix tout aussi étouffée de Yuya sous son écharpe et son bonnet.

Chacun d'eux retire toutes ses couches moelleuses et, une fois plus libres de leurs mouvements, ils nous rejoignent autour de la table.

- Des ramens, ça va vous réchauffer, dit Keii-chan, avant d'appeler : Kaa-chan ! c'est bon, on est tous là !

- Très bien, les garçons, je vous apporte la même chose que d'habitude, fait la voix de Koyama-san depuis l'arrière du restaurant.

Le silence retombe, on se regarde tous, puis Tomo décide de prendre la parole à propos du sujet qui nous occupe.

- Est-ce que… vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire ? demande-t-il doucement.

Il y a tant de tristesse dans sa voix. Ca se sent que nous demander ça lui arrache le cœur.

- Il y a pas mal de monde au resto en ce moment, répond Keii-chan, alors je vais y bosser un moment.

- Je pense reprendre mes études, répond Shige. Le droit, ça me dit bien.

- Je vais traîner avec les Kanja quand ils sont off, dit Ryo. Avec ma gratte, je leur tiendrais compagnie, même si je peux plus foutre les pieds à l'agence.

Mon regard se pose sur Tesshi et son air désespéré dit assez bien qu'il n'a pas encore trouver comment il va s'occuper pendant des mois.

- Si ça peut te consoler, je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais faire, lui dis-je. Et toi, Tomo ?

- J'irais peut-être faire un voyage.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'apprendre d'autres langues, surtout celles des pays proches, alors peut-être en Corée.

- Si on avait encore été des Johnny's, on aurait pu continuer Tegomass… Ryo-tan et Pi-chan auraient pu jouer dans des dramas, Keii-chan rester présentateur et continuer KoyaShige avec Shige…

- Arrête, Tego ! s'exclame alors Ryo. On est déjà assez déprimés, alors tu veux bien ne pas en rajouter sur ce qu'on a perdu s'il te plait ?!

- Pardon… renifle Yuya.

Je soupire mais ne dis rien parce qu'il a raison. Ils ont raison tous les deux en fait. J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que c'est terminé.

- En plus… techniquement, on est toujours des Johnny's, fait doucement Keii-chan. On est suspendus, pas virés.

- Je te signale, Keii, que Uchi et Kusano aussi étaient « juste suspendus ». Et depuis, silence radio, plus personne en a entendu parler, alors on sait très bien que…

- Moi j'en ai entendu parler, intervient alors Yuya.

Stupéfaits, on le fixe tous avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?! fait Ryo.

- Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

- Pourquoi t'as rien dis, Tego ? demande Tomo d'un ton de reproche.

- Parce que je l'ai su qu'hier matin.

- Su quoi ?

- Qu'ils ont été réintégrés, répond-il.

- HEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

- Mais comme trainees.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

- Cette fois c'est sûr, le vieux est devenu sénile, tranche Ryo. Il pensait à quoi, bordel ?! Des Majors qui redeviennent trainees ?! C'est nimp !

- Comment tu le sais, Tesshi ? lui demandé-je, mon cœur se serrant à l'idée que Hiro était revenu depuis dieu savait combien de temps et qu'il avait même pas cherché à me contacter.

- Je les ai croisés en allant dire un truc à un Junior. Ils vont participer au prochain Playzone.

- Quoi ? fais-je. Mais c'est du délire !

- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus nous voir ? demande Tomo.

- Parce qu'on avait honte, tout simplement, répond une voix familière derrière nous.

D'un même mouvement, on se retourne et, stupéfaits, on voit Uchi et Hiro dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, les cheveux pleins de neige et en bataille.

La stupeur nous fige tous, bouche bée. On nous croirait transformés en statues de cire. Par quel miracle…

Je regarde mon meilleur ami, qui en mène pas large et comprends immédiatement que c'est lui qui leur a dit qu'on serait tous là ce soir.

- Salut les gars, dit Uchi.

Il sourit pas et Hiro ose même pas nous regarder. Pourquoi ? A cause de leurs conneries qui nous ont amenés à la situation actuelle ? Parce qu'ils ont contacté personne depuis leur retour ? Ou parce qu'ils sont plus que des trainees comme s'ils avaient douze ou treize ans ? Ou les trois peut-être.

Vu l'amitié qui liait Uchi à Ryo, je pensais que mon ex sexfriend allait filer une grande tape dans le dos de son pote en lui demandant des nouvelles, mais visiblement, il est furax, parce que la seule question qui sort de sa bouche, c'est :

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ?! Vous savez dans quelle merde on est par votre faute ?!

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, répond son pote.

- Et ben cassez-vous, on a pas envie de vous voir.

- Ryo… le réprimande Tomo. N'exagère pas s'il te plait. Ils sont là, ça prouve qu'ils ne se fichent pas de ce qui nous arrive.

- Encore heureux !

Mon petit ami leur fait signe de nous rejoindre autour de la table et, pendant qu'ils s'approchent, j'arrive pas à savoir si je suis content de les voir, si je leur en veux… ou autre. Surtout à Hiro.

- Massu… comment ça va ?

- Hum, grogné-je.

- Tu… Je sais que tu avais eu ma lettre tardivement. Ma mère m'a dit que tu es venu chez moi en larmes après mon départ.

- Hum, oui, fais-je, pas très désireux de me souvenir de cette époque.

- Tu as pu… surmonter ça ? J'étais tellement triste de t'abandonner comme ça…

- Hum, fais-je encore.

- Bon dites, c'est pas le moment, grince encore Ryo, moins aimable que moi encore.

- Désolé, s'excuse Hiro en replongeant son regard vers la table.

Il y a un blanc, puis je demande :

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec les trainees ?

- Comment tu veux que ça se passe ? répond Uchi. On est avec des mômes, qui savent très bien pourquoi on est là. Ils se foutent de nous sans arrêt.

- Moqués par des enfants, c'est dur comme traitement j'avoue, compatit Shige.

- On paye notre erreur au prix fort, renchérit Hiro. Et personnellement, je pense pas réussir à supporter ça encore longtemps.

- A mon avis, ce que papi veut, c'est qu'on craque et qu'on démissionne, dit Uchi. Parce que tant qu'on est pas virés, on lui coûte du pognon. Alors que si on démissionne, hop, adieu les soucis. Et franchement, j'ai pas envie de faire plaisir à cet enfoiré d'ancêtre. Surtout après ce qu'il a osé vous faire.

- Ca m'a révolté quand Tego nous a raconté qu'il vous avait suspendus par notre faute. Quel besoin il avait de faire payer le groupe entier pour les erreurs de deux anciens membres ? C'est ridicule.

- Ouais mais maintenant c'est fait. Merci les gars, sympa, grogne Ryo, décidément peu enclin à pardonner.

- Bon allez ça sert à rien d'épiloguer dessus, tranche Keii-chan. On ne va pas y passer le réveillon maintenant que c'est fait.

- Quand es-tu rentré de Suisse ? demandé-je à Hiro.

- Il y a quelques semaines seulement. Je t'ai pas appelé parce que je voulais pas raviver ta douleur. Désolé.

Ca part d'un bon sentiment mais…

- Je vois.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je sors avec Tomo maintenant, dis-je franchement, désireux de lui mettre les points sur les i au cas où il voudrait revenir vers moi.

Il faut qu'il sache que c'est tout à fait terminé entre lui et moi. Ca me fait plus rien de le voir. Enfin presque rien à part ma déception de tout à l'heure.

- Oh, dit-il après avoir regardé mon petit ami. Et bien félicitations, je suis content pour vous deux. J'espérais vraiment que tu arriverais à tourner la page.

- Je l'ai tournée grâce à News.

- Oui, te connaissant, je suppose que tu t'es concentré sur le boulot.

- Voilà.

- Pi s'occupe bien de toi ?

- Oui, réponds-je en repensant au coup du bar.

D'ailleurs, je comprends toujours pas comment il m'a retrouvé. Il me suivait ? Il faudra que je lui demande.

Le silence retombe encore. C'est bizarre, je trouve rien à lui dire, alors que quand on était ensemble, on parlait souvent. Là, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un étranger. Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai changé ou lui ?

Le silence retombe, mais heureusement, Koyama-san revient avec les bols de ramens.

- Et voilà, les garçons ! J'espère que vous… oh, mais nous avons deux invités de plus on dirait.

- Non, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, nous allons repartir, dit Hiro, manifestement mal à l'aise.

- Ah certainement pas sans avoir quelque chose de chaud dans l'estomac, réplique la mère de Keii-chan.

- Elle a pas tort, les gars, appuie d'ailleurs son fils.

Elle repart en cuisine et, après un moment, Koyama-san revient avec les deux portions de ramens supplémentaires et on commence tous à manger sans rien dire, en se contentant juste de se jeter des regards à travers la vapeur qui monte des huit bols bouillants.

Uchi et Hiro terminent rapidement le leur (ils ont du se cramer, c'est pas possible autrement), puis se lèvent.

- On va y aller cette fois. Portez-vous bien, les gars, dit le premier.

- Je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger, ajoute Hiro.

C'est bien mignon de dire ça, mais je vois pas franchement comment.

Bref, sur un dernier regard, mon ex sort avec son compagnon de galère et on se regarde tous les six.

- Vous m'en voulez de leur avoir dit qu'ils pouvaient venir ? demande alors Tesshi, la tête basse.

- Bien sûr que non, répond Tomo. C'est bien de savoir qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils se sentent concernés par ce qui nous arrive.

- Encore heureux qu'ils se sentent concernés, c'est de leur faute si on en est là ! explose Ryo.

- Et à quoi ça t'as servi de leur parler comme ça ? intervient Shige.

- Ils se sentaient déjà pas à l'aise en venant… Tu te rend compte du courage qu'i leur a fallu pour venir ce soir en sachant qu'ils étaient responsables ? dit Yuya.

- Ils ne demandaient pas mieux que faire amande honorable et rester avec nous et tu les as fais fuir, purement et simplement. Alors qu'on les avais pas vus depuis des lustres, ajoute Keii-chan.

- Quoi ?! C'est moi le connard maintenant ?! Je rêve !

- Calmes-toi, Ryo, dit encore Tomo. Personne ne t'as traité de connard. On te fais juste remarquer que tu aurais pu être plus indulgent et diplomate.

- Surtout qu'Uchi est sensé être ton grand pote, renchéris-je.

- Ah putain, vous me faites tous chier ! Je me casse ! vocifère-t-il, avant d'attraper sa montagne de fringues et de sortir sans même les avoir enfilées.

On soupire tous. Ryo est sympa, mais il a un caractère de merde et ça, rien ne pourra jamais le changer.

26 février 2007

Ca fait une semaine qu'on a appris notre suspension. Tous les jours, j'ai une conversation Skype avec le reste du groupe et je sais qu'ils se font chier autant que moi. Avant, au moins, c'était tous ensemble qu'on s'emmerdait, mais maintenant… Sans Tomo pour me soutenir, j'aurais déjà craqué. Je sais pas comment, mais j'aurais craqué, c'est sûr. Il est merveilleux. Du coup, je me demande ce que je vais devenir s'il part en Corée comme il l'a dit…

Soudain, mon portable sonne. Affalé sur le canapé, je tends mollement le bras vers la table basse, sur le coin de laquelle il est posé et décroche.

- Ouais… fais-je du ton de celui qui s'ennuie à mourir.

- Taka, arrête tout ce que tu fais et rejoins-nous tout de suite au resto :

La voix joyeuse au bout du fil, c'est celle de Tomo même si je trouve ça bizarre. Et le resto, c'est celui des Koyama. C'est devenu notre QG depuis qu'on a plus de loge.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- C'est pas explicable par téléphone. Viens vite. Je t'aime.

Il raccroche et je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de me traîner sous la douche. Cette inactivité est en train d'avoir raison de mes muscles et de mon énergie, c'est grave. Du coup je compense en mangeant plus (ça fait un truc à faire de manger) et je crois que j'ai pris un peu de poids, même si Tomo m'en a rien dit. En m'habillant, je me demande ce qui peut bien arriver, mais quoi que ce soit, je le remercie, parce que ça va faire une distraction.

Une fois chaussé, je chope les clés de ma voiture (que j'ai récupérée entre temps) et file en direction du resto. Quand j'arrive, tout le monde est déjà là.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandé-je en retirant mon bonnet et mon écharpe.

- Aucune idée, me répond Tesshi. Pi-chan a rien voulu nous dire avant que tu sois là aussi.

Intrigué, je m'assois et observe mon petit ami.

- Bon, les gars, je vais faire court… On est réintégrés !

- HEEEEEEEEEE ?!

On le fixe tous avec des yeux ronds. C'est quoi le délire là ?

- C'est une blague là ? demande Shige.

- Tu crois que je plaisanterais sur ce sujet ?

- Alors explique, bordel, fait Ryo. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- En fait, ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel de Fujioka-san qui avait l'air dans tous ses états. Apparemment, Johnny-san a reçu une super ballade d'un auteur et il ne voyait pas ça chanté par un autre groupe que News, donc il a décidé de passer l'éponge et de nous réintégrer. On enregistre « Hoshi wo mezashite » la semaine prochaine !


	35. Et c'est reparti !

**Chapitre 6**

**C'est reparti !**

Tomo a l'air super heureux de nous annoncer ça et je l'aurais sûrement été moi aussi si les circonstances avait pas été ce qu'elles étaient. Après le cirque que le vieux Johnny a fait pour nous dégager, qu'il retourne si facilement sa veste me laisse un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Il nous prend vraiment pour de vulgaires pions qu'il peut écarter ou remettre en course quand et comme il veut. Et là, c'est pour quoi ? Pas parce qu'il a des remords d'avoir été totalement injuste. Nan, c'et juste parce qu'il a vu le fric qu'on peut encore lui rapporter.

Et vu le silence des autres, je crois qu'ils pensent comme moi.

- Et la cerise sur le gâteau, vous la connaissez ? continue Tomo que notre manque de réaction semble pas arrêter. Les fans ont fait le siège devant l'immeuble presque jour et nuit en réclamant notre retour !

- Quoi ?! fait Shige, estomaqué.

- C'est vrai ?! demande Tesshi, stupéfait.

- Oui. Fujioka-san m'a dit qu'à partir du moment où la nouvelle a été diffusée, elles se sont relayées pour crier « rendez-nous News ! » en brandissant des banderoles et des uchiwa.

Ah bah ça aussi ça explique le retournement de situation. Le vieux a aussi eu la pression des fans et s'est senti obligé de céder.

- On pourra les remercier du calvaire qu'elles nous évitent, dit Keii-chan.

- Donc… on peut retourner à l'agence dès demain, c'est bien ce que tu essaye de nous dire, Tomo ? demandé-je, désireux de l'entendre clairement.

- Oui. D'ailleurs Fujioka-san est passé chez moi ensuite pour me rendre nos badges.

Sur ces mots, il sort une enveloppe de sa poche, l'ouvre et en tire les six rectangles de plastique qui ont tant d'importance. Presque avec avidité, je m'empare du mien et le serre longuement dans ma main. Pour un peu, je l'embrasserais tellement je suis content de l'avoir à nouveau. J'en ai été privé qu'une semaine, mais c'est encore trop. Je me sentais presque nu sans lui.

- Moi je dis qu'il faut fêter ça ! s'exclame alors Tesshi.

- Et comment ! fais-je, mon entrain revenu et tant pis pour la raison profonde ayant motivé notre retour.

- Mais on peut pas aller boire ni aller en boîte, y'en a deux qui sont pas encore majeurs, objecte Ryo.

- Mais presque ! proteste l'un des concernés. J'aurais vingt ans dans neuf mois !

- Neuf mois, c'est pas maintenant, tête de pioche, rétorque Ryo en lui mettant une pichenette sur le front. Tu tiens vraiment à finir comme Kusano et Uchi alors que t'es presque libre ?

- Nyon mais…

- Mais rien du tout. T'as pas l'âge, t'as pas l'âge, c'est tout.

- Mou… C'est pas marrant d'être le plus jeune… boude encore Tesshi.

- Allez, Tesshi, c'est pas grave, dis-je.

- Oui, renchérit Shige, et puis moi non plus je suis pas encore majeur et j'en fais pas un plat.

- Oui mais tu le seras quatre mois avant moi…

- Roh arrête un peu de râler, reprend Ryo, en attrapant le bas du visage de mon meilleur ami dans sa main et en appuyant sur ses joues.

- Ryo-tan, tu me fais mal, proteste Yuya.

- Alors arrête de râler j'ai dis, on entend que toi.

- Mou…

Ces deux-là, ils arrêteront jamais de se chamailler comme des gamins j'ai l'impression. Et c'est bon de retrouver ça après tout ce temps sans complicité.

- Et tout ça nous dit pas comment on va fêter la nouvelle, dit Keii-chan.

- On a qu'à aller chez moi, proposé-je alors. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas fais un truc tous ensemble et vous êtes plus revenus tous d'un coup depuis que j'ai emménagé.

- Vendu ! s'exclame alors Tomo. Je propose que chacun ramène quelque chose chez Taka, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse profiter de la fête. C'est notre dernière journée de liberté avant longtemps, alors profitons-en à fond.

- Yeah ! nous exclamons-nous tous.

- News un jour… fait Keii-chan en tendant son bras devant lui, paume vers le bas.

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il cherche à faire, nous plaçons tous nos mains sur la sienne et, en relevant nos bras, lançons la fin de notre cri de guerre :

- News toujours !

- On fait des équipes ! Moi je me mets avec Massu ! décrète alors Tesshi sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais je proteste pas. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il avait plus fais le crampon avec moi comme ça et je réalise maintenant que ça me manquait un peu. On dirait que finalement, cette suspension de cinquante-sept jours n'a pas été que négative. On dirait qu'elle a renforcé les liens qui nous unissaient déjà, retissant d'autres qui s'étaient peut-être un peu relâchés.

- On dit vingt heures chez moi ? dis-je.

- Ca marche ! approuvent les autres.

Du coup, on se disperse et je garde mon crampon préféré.

- Je. suis. trop. con. teeeeeent ! piaille-t-il, toujours accroché à mon bras.

- Moi aussi, mais si tu me lâche pas, je pourrais pas conduire.

- D'accord.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans et qu'il en a de nouveau onze. Mis à part que je suis assis derrière le volant bien sûr. J'ai une fois de plus l'impression de pouvoir m'enthousiasmer pour de petites choses. Malgré moi, je repense à la soirée pour mes quinze ans et souris en en évoquant mentalement le déroulement.

- Massu ? Ouh ouh, Massu ?

La main de Yuya qui passe devant mes yeux me tire de mes souvenirs.

- A quoi tu pensais pour sourire comme ça ?

- A la soirée qu'on avait fait pour mes quinze ans. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr. On avait regardé un horrible film d'horreur.

- Que TU avais choisi, je te rappelle, neeeeee.

Il rigole.

- Mais pourquoi tu repense à ça maintenant ? C'est une drôle d'idée.

En souriant, je lui explique mon cheminement d'idées.

- C'est vrai. Et je te scotchais tout le temps à cette époque en plus.

- T'as arrêté après que je t'ai repoussé sentimentalement parlant. Et ensuite t'as plus jamais arrêté de papillonner d'une relation à l'autre. Je me suis souvent demandé si c'était ma faute, dis-je en mettant le contact et en braquant pour quitter le parking.

- Oui et non, répond-t-il. En fait, sur le coup, je me suis dis que ça servait à rien de m'attacher si les personnes que j'aimais voulaient pas de moi et puis j'ai continué par habitude.

- Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, tu n'as pas envie de te fixer ?

- Non je suis trop jeune.

- Mais pas te fixer de cette façon, baka. Je veux dire, avoir une relation durable. Il n'y a personne qui fasse battre ton cœur plus vite ?

- Non.

- Ca viendra. Mais il faut que tu t'en laisse la possibilité.

- Comment ? Tu le sais, toi ?

- Hum… et bien en arrêtant de papillonner déjà. Ca donne de toi l'image d'un coureur et c'est un répulsif de taille pour les mecs sérieux.

Je lui jette un très bref regard. Il a écarquillé les yeux. Visiblement, l'idée lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. C'est mon Tesshi tout craché ça.

- Tu veux dire que je dois plus draguer ?!

Ah ben non, son étonnement c'était pas pour ça.

- Si mais pas à tout va. Une fois que tu t'es fixé sur quelqu'un, garde-le plus qu'une nuit ou quelques jours. Attends de le connaître pour déterminer si oui ou non il vaut le coup.

- Hum.

- Désolé, ça devrait pas être à moi de te donner des conseils sur ce sujet, m'excusé-je en faisant tourner la voiture dans la rue du combini.

- Bah si au contraire.

- He ?

- Ryo-tan est comme moi, sa plus longue relation a pas duré plus de quelques jours Shige sort avec ses bouquins Pi-chan avec son boulot et Keii-chan a pas de copine. Tu es le plus expérimenté de nous tous en matière de longues relations.

Son explication me fait rougir. J'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

- Je vais méditer tout ce que tu m'as dis.

- Ah heu… d'accord, acquiescé-je en me garant, mal à l'aise qu'il me considère comme un exemple alors que, au fond, j'ai déjà « testé » trois mecs de l'agence avant Tomo.

Même si le troisième compte pas réellement vu que c'était juste un sexfriend.

- Bon, tu sais ce que tu veux prendre pour la fête ? lui demandé-je pour faire dévier le sujet.

- Oui !

Son sourire jusqu'aux oreille annonce très bien la couleur avant même qu'il ait commencé à remplir un panier : il veut tout ce qu'on a pas franchement le droit de manger en temps normal (rapport à notre poids qui doit rester stable etc etc). Tout ce qu'on avait pris quand on avait fêté mes quinze ans.

- Fais gaffe quand même, le prévins-je en entrant à sa suite dans le magasin, on a plus quinze ans et je suis pas sûr que les saletés qu'on avait mangé à l'époque fassent plaisir aux gars autant qu'à toi.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Tesshi et le sucré, c'est une histoire d'amour éternel et que son adoration pour les pâtisseries lui a déjà valu plusieurs remarques de notre manager, même si ses prises de poids sont ponctuelles et légères.

Ma remarque a au moins le mérite de freiner ses ardeurs et une moue adorable apparait sur son visage rieur.

- On prend quoi alors ? demande-t-il du ton de celui qui pense que s'il y a pas de sucreries, c'est pas une vraie fête.

- Déjà, de quoi boire pour tout le monde. Ce qui veut dire de l'alcoolisé et du soft. Tu t'occupe du soft ?

- D'accord.

Il y a plus trop d'enthousiasme dans sa voix, mais ça ira mieux quand je lui dirais ok pour quelques gâteaux et bonbons. Qu'il sera le seul à manger, mais bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

Quant à moi, je vais chercher assez de bières pour Ryo, Tomo, Keii-chan et moi. Après quelques minutes, je récupère mon meilleur ami, en plein dilemme : limonade, coca, diabolo fraise, jus d'orange… ?

- Bah alors, t'as rien pris ? fais-je. Tu fabrique quoi ?

- Ben… je sais pas quoi prendre…

- Bah une bouteille de chaque, comme ça vous serez tranquilles.

Je joins le geste à la parole et son panier est vite plein. Il doit être lourd, mais il se plaint pas. Du coup, j'estime qu'il a mérité sa récompense.

- Allez, vas chercher quelques gâteaux et bonbons.

- Pour de vrai ?! fait-il en me fixant, les yeux brillant de gourmandise par anticipation.

Il est pas croyable. A mon avis, c'est pas du sang qui coule dans ses veines, c'est du sucre liquide.

Comme on va chez moi après avoir terminé nos achats et payé, je le préviens :

- C'est pas très rangé.

- C'est pas grave ça, c'est un appart de mec quoi, répond-il en souriant.

- Ouais mais…

J'ouvre, le laisse entrer… et s'ébahir. Depuis que je suis seul, je me suis laissé vivre et j'ai jamais tellement eu le courage de vraiment ranger et/ou faire le ménage, alors tout s'est « un peu » entassé partout. Rien que dans l'entrée, y'a quatre paires de pompes (sans compter celles que j'ai encore aux pieds), deux blousons qui se sont cassé la gueule du porte-manteau parce que j'ai pas pris le temps de les accrocher correctement et le truc à clés regorge d'un courrier juste ouvert.

Dans le salon, sur les deux tables (la grande et la petite), y'a des montagnes de boîtes à bento du combini vides que j'ai pas jetées (pas le temps de cuisiner avec nos horaires), des piles de magazines effondrées un peu partout et une sacrée épaisseur de poussière sur le tout, y compris le sol en lino qui a pas vu l'aspirateur depuis des lustres.

Dans la cuisine, la vaisselle sale s'est tellement accumulée (mon lave-vaisselle est en panne depuis des semaines et j'oublie toujours d'appeler le réparateur), que l'évier et le plan de travail disparaissent dessous et les plaques électriques sont pleines de nourriture séchée et de lait ayant débordé.

Le sol de la salle de bain est juste une accumulation de linge sale et le calcaire s'est déposé partout sur le carrelage.

Quant à ma chambre, elle est pas dans un meilleur état que le reste.

Face à cette catastrophe ménagère, mon meilleur ami ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

- « Pas très rangé » ?! relève-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Ok, j'avoue, c'est le bordel.

- C'est une porcherie, oui ! J'espère que Pi-chan a pas vu ton appart dans cet état ?

- Non, fais-je, pas très fier de moi.

- Ben heureusement. Et heureusement aussi qu'il est encore tôt. On a le temps de réparer les dégâts avant qu'ils arrivent et se fichent de toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Hum.

- Mais à deux, on y arrivera jamais. Il nous faut du renfort.

- Du renfort ?

- Ta mère.

- He ? Ah nan, sinon elle va me passer un savon !

- Et tu l'auras pas volé si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, fais-je alors avec la plus totale mauvaise foi, t'habite encore chez tes parents.

- Et après ? Je suis allé chez Ryo-tan, Pi-chan et Keii-chan qui ont les mêmes horaires que toi et moi et je te signale que tout était propre et rangé.

- Même chez Ryo ?

- Même chez Ryo. C'est pas un gros crado.

Il ajoute pas « lui », mais c'est franchement sous-entendu à la fin de sa phrase et il rigole pas du tout là. Du coup, moi non plus.

- Donc t'as aucune excuse. Allez, Massu, appelle-la.

Piteux, je sens que je dois céder (ne serait-ce que parce que je veuc pas que Tomo voit ça) et sors mon portable pour appeler ma mère… sauf qu'au moment om ça sonne, je me le fais piquer.

- Bonjour, Masuda-san, c'est Yuya, dit-il. Vous allez bien ? … Oui moi aussi, merci mais nous avons un petit problème… Non non, rassurez-vous il va très bien, c'est un problème d'ordre domestique… Oui, en fait l'appartement de votre fils est dans un état lamentable et les gars viennent faire la fête ce soir. S'ils le voient comme ça… Oui, voilà c'est ça… Oui, absolument… Merci, Masuda-san. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccroche et me tend mon portable avec l'air triomphant des belles-sœurs de Cendrillon après que l'une ait trouvé Gus sous sa tasse de thé et l'ait mouchardé à sa mère.

- Elle arrive.

Avec le ton genre « tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre ».

Oh misère… Ma mère plaisante pas avec l'ordre et la propreté. Ca va être ma fête ouais. Je suis un homme mort.

- Kami-sama, qu'est ce que c'est que cette porcherie ?! s'exclame ma mère en entrant dans le salon après nous avoir dit bonjour. Pourquoi ton appartement est-il dans cet état, Taka ?

- …

- Masuda Takahisa, je t'ai posé une question, j'attends une réponse. Et elle a intérêt à être convaincante.

Mais comme je réponds toujours pas (y'aurait quoi à répondre de toute façon ? « J'ai la flemme » ? Elle me tuerait. Nan, vaut mieux se taire dans ces cas-là, c'est plus sûr), elle fronce les sourcils et me chope par l'oreille en m'entraînant à sa suite vers la salle de bain, dans un « viens ici ! » grondeur.

- Itaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitai ! Kaa-chan, lâche-moi ! Itai !

Elle se décide à me lâcher une fois qu'on est arrivés où elle voulait et je masse ma pauvre oreille. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait lui rester dans la main. Je grogne et ronchonne pour bien lui montrer que je suis pas d'accord avec ce traitement et là, elle m'assène le coupe de grâce. LA phrase qui tue.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé pourtant… dit-elle d'un ton désolé. Tu étais si soigneux quand tu habitais à la maison…

Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna… Je suis sûr que toutes les mères ont cette phrase en réserve pour faire culpabiliser leurs enfants (quel que soit l'âge desdits enfants) quand elles le sentent nécessaire. Et ça marche, c'est ça le pire.

- Et en plus de ça, il se nourrit mal, fait derrière nous la voix de mon traître de meilleur ami, qui a l'air de jubiler.

Sale délateur…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Yuya-chan ?

- Il mange que des plats tout prêts et des nouilles instantanées.

Je vais le tuer. Quand elle sera repartie, je vais le décapiter avec une cuillère à café. Ce sera lent et douloureux. A la mesure de son diabolisme.

Bien évidemment, après ça, ma mère me regarde de nouveau… et soupire désespérément.

- Finalement, c'était peut-être une erreur de t'autoriser à vivre seul avant ta majorité…

- Non non, la détrompe mon ex meilleur ami (tiens il me défend là ?). Il faut juste le remettre dans le droit chemin (ah non, je me disais aussi). Et pour ça, il faut commencer par nettoyer et ranger.

- Tu as raison, Yuya-chan. Au travail. Je te charge de la cuisine. Je m'occupe du salon et toi, Taka, tu vas faire ta chambre et la salle de bain.

- Oui, chef ! répondons-nous en cœur en faisant un petit salut militaire.

- Et que ça brille !

- Oui, chef !

Et nous voilà éparpillés dans l'appart, bandanas sur la tête comme de braves petites ménagères, pour aller à l'assaut de l'odieux désordre… pardon de l'odieux bordel et de l'infâme poussière.

De mon côté, je décide de m'attaquer d'abord à refaire le lit, mais je suis pris de vitesse par ma mère, qui me crie :

- Retire tes draps, mets-les au sale et change-les !

- Gnagnagna, ronchonné-je en le faisant quand même.

Il nous faut un peu plus de trois heures pour venir à bout de tout. Je suis mort, Tesshi aussi et ma mère a l'air épuisée, mais l'appart a repris « figure humaine ». Comme si j'avais toujours été super soigneux et tout. C'est cool.

- Bon, maintenant que ton appartement est redevenu habitable, j'espère qu'il va le rester, Taka, dit-elle. Si j'apprends à nouveau ce que Yuya-chan m'a dit au téléphone tout à l'heure…

Elle termine pas sa phrase, mais la menace est claire.

- Bon, maintenant…

Elle file à la cuisine et je la suis, intrigué. Elle ouvre alors mon frigo. Aïe.

- Mais… qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? demande-t-elle en désignant les clayettes couvertes de bentos et la porte remplie de bouteilles de sodas sans sucre.

- Heu…

- Où sont les fruits ? Les légumes ? Les laitages ? La viande ? Le poisson ?

- Heu…

Devant mes non réponses, elle ouvre mes placards et en inventorie le contenu.

- Nouilles instantanées, riz, plats en boîtes… Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Le désordre et la saleté, je peux encore le tolérer, mais pas le manque de diversité dans la nourriture. Tu te ruines la santé, Taka !

- Mais non… protesté-je faiblement.

- Mais si. Allez, en route, on va au combini remplir convenablement ton frigo.

- C'est pas utile, Kaa-chan.

- Masuda Takahisa, n'espère pas m'apprendre ce qui est bien ou non pour mon fils unique. Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Allez ouste. Yuya-chan, tu viens ?

- J'arrive ! fait mon fêlon d'ami qui semble s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Traître… J'ai dis que c'était un sale traître ?

Du coup, on passe une heure supplémentaire à faire les courses que ma mère juge indispensables à ma santé. Et j'ai eu beau lui dire que j'avais pas le temps de cuisiner, rien y a fait. On repart donc avec des sacs pleins de courgettes, daikons, choux chinois, tomates, carottes, pommes, oranges, raisins et j'en passe. Je sais même pas comment tout va tenir dans mon frigo en plus de mes bento. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je les dégage.

Je suis complètement KO cette fois. Le ménage m'avait déjà crevé, mais les courses m'ont achevé. Si je m'assoupis pas ce soir pendant la fête, ce sera un miracle. Je préfère encore bosser non stop toute une journée à l'agence, que ça.

Finalement, toutes les courses plus mes anciennes rentrent dans le frigo (ma mère est championne de Tetris) et elle repart en me lançant un nouvel avertissement quant à la tenue de mon appart. Je soupire. Le tsunami est passé. Safe.

21 mars 2007

La reprise s'est super bien passée. A peine revenus, nos collègues nous ont félicités et dès le lendemain, on commençait à bosser sur la nouvelle chanson. Elle est sympa « hoshi wo mezashite », je l'aime bien. En plus on a fait un shoot super sympa pour la pochette. En extérieur et tout. Pour une fois, celle qui sera choisie sera dans tous les cas sympa. Il faisait super beau en plus le jour où on l'a fait. Les shoot extérieurs, c'est toujours cool même si ça nous arrive pas souvent et que, du coup, il faut faire un périmètre de sécurité autour de la zone, pour que les fans qui « tombent » sur nous en se baladant, nous gênent pas. Bon, ça les empêche pas de crier notre nom etc, mais au moins elles se jettent pas sur nous.

Et aujourd'hui, le single sort. Après notre « suspension éclair » (c'est comme ça que les collègues ont appelé notre retrait temporaire) et la façon dont elles ont milité pour notre retour, les fans ont des attentes élevées et ça se comprend, alors j'espère qu'elles seront pas déçues.

On est tous réunis dans la loge, en train de parler du live prévu le soir même, quand Fujioka-san entre. Il a un grand sourire, comme s'il savait par avance que les pochettes nous plairaient. Et quand il les pose sur la table comme à son habitude, on est pas déçus. Pour l'édition limited, ils ont choisi une photo prise d'un peu loin, sur laquelle on a tous la tête levée vers le ciel bleu. Et pour la regular, ils ont pris celle où, dans des fringues qui nous correspondent (ça aurait presque pu être les nôtres d'ailleurs), on marche dans un parc. Ca fait authentique, simple, cool. Ce sont les meilleures pochettes que j'ai vu depuis un bon moment.

- Génial ! s'exclame Tesshi en s'en emparant. J'adore ces photos !

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont sympa, acquiesce Shige.

- Elles devraient plaire aux fans, ajoute Tomo.

On est tous d'accord apparemment.

- Vous avez un shoot et une interview ce matin, alors ne perdez pas de temps, déclare notre manager.

- He ? Mais on a un live ce soir, il faut qu'on s'entraîne, fait remarquer Keii-chan.

- Vous pourrez le faire cet après-midi. Mais il est évident que l'interview va surtout porter sur votre suspension, alors tenez-vous prêts à répondre à leurs questions.

- Hai !

De toute façon, c'était évident. Depuis notre retour, à chaque interview ou émission, les questions portent que là-dessus. A croire qu'ils sont tous en panne d'inspiration.


	36. Tomo et moi

**28 mars 2007****  
><strong>**Enfin. Il aura fallu une semaine de plus pour que le tumulte causé par notre retour se calme et entre, on a pas arrêté. Du coup, à part entre deux portes à l'agence, j'ai pas une fois eu l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec Tomo. Même pas le soir, vu que j'étais trop mort pour faire autre chose que m'écrouler dans mon lit. Bon, j'aurais pu m'écrouler dans le sien vous me direz, mais nan. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces semaines à rien faire ont tué mon endurance. Je suis rapidement à plat maintenant. Faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de récupérer ma forme.****  
><strong>**Enfin bref, ce soir, finalement, on peut se voir. Le « enfin » est d'autant plus valable que depuis qu'on est officiellement ensemble, on a plus eu de vrai moment en tête à tête. Du coup, je suis encore plus pressé d'y être.****  
><strong>**En chantonnant, je range mes affaires dans mon sac, ce qui étonne Keii-chan.******

**- T'es bien joyeux, Massu.****  
><strong>**- Il voit Pi-chan ce soir, le renseigne alors Tesshi, redevenu mon confident.******

**Mais bon, confier un secret à mon meilleur ami, c'est courir le risque que toute la Jimusho soit au courant en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Enfin si ça se limite au groupe, ça va. Inquiet, je jette un coup d'œil à Ryo pour voir comment il encaisse la nouvelle, mais il a l'air totalement impassible. Blasé même. Je sais pas si c'est plus rassurant que de la colère ou de la tristesse.******

**- Oh le petit canaillou, rigole Shige en chopant mes joues et en les pinçant comme le font les grands-mères.****  
><strong>**- Faites pas trop de bêtises, neeeeee, ajoute Keii-chan en souriant.****  
><strong>**- Fa, ve peux pas promeccre, réponds-je alors que Shige a pas lâché mes joues.****  
><strong>**- J'y vais, à demain, dit alors Ryo.****  
><strong>**- Ciao, Ryo-tan, répond Tesshi avec un signe de la main.******

**La porte claque derrière lui et, libéré de l'emprise de mon ami, je soupire.******

**- Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ? demande Yuya, visiblement surpris par mon changement d'humeur.****  
><strong>**- Tesshi... tu voudrais pas passer la soirée avec Ryo ?****  
><strong>**- He ?****  
><strong>**- Il m'inquiète.****  
><strong>**- T'en fais pas, Massu. Ryo-tan est plus fort que tu crois. C'est pas le genre à s'écrouler.****  
><strong>**- Peut-être, mais...****  
><strong>**- Allez, arrête de faire cette tête, dit Keii-chan. Sinon, Pi va croire que t'es pas heureux de votre premier tête à tête.****  
><strong>**- Pourquoi je croirais ça ? fait alors la voix de Tomo juste derrière nous.******

**On se retourne tous d'un même mouvement. Mon petit ami est enfin sorti de la douche où il semblait vouloir passer sa vie. Il a eu la bonne idée de se rhabiller là-bas, heureusement. Parce que déjà, habillé mais avec les cheveux humides et ébouriffés, j'ai déjà envie de lui sauter dessus, alors s'il avait juste porté une serviette... C'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait quand même. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un pervers tellement j'ai envie de lui dès que je le regarde. Et là, j'ai juste envie de lui arracher sweat, t-shirt et jean comme on ouvre un paquet cadeau. Ce que je m'abstiens de faire, évidemment, je suis pas un sauvage. Enfin la majeure partie du temps.******

**- Massu se fait du souci pour Ryo, répond Shige à ma place.****  
><strong>**- Oh. Mais Ryo est solide, tu sais, Taka.****  
><strong>**- C'est ce que je lui ai dis, fait Tesshi.******

**Je suis le seul à m'en faire pour lui ou quoi ? C'est bien beau de compter sur sa force, mais il est humain et il vient de se prendre une veste quoi. Ce serait normal qu'il craque.******

**- Bon, je file aussi, décrète soudain mon meilleur ami. J'ai rencard ce soir.****  
><strong>**- Avec qui ? demande alors cette commère de Keii-chan.****  
><strong>**- Voyons, il y a déjà eu Fujigaya, Kamenashi, Yasuda et Yokoyama si je me trompe pas... réfléchit alors Shige à voix haute. Ce qui veut dire que t'as déjà « tappé » dans les Kisumai, les KAT-TUN et les Kanja. Donc... Ne, t'as pas osé te faire un Arashi quand même ?****  
><strong>**- Va savoir, répond énigmatiquement Tesshi, avant d'ajouter en tirant la langue : Ca vous regarde pas bande de curieux. Ciao !******

**Il s'en va avec son sac et je regarde nos deux pipelettes, qui continuent à parler du « cas Yuya ».******

**- S'il s'est fait Ohno-sempai, Chinen-kun s'en remettra jamais, dit Keii-chan.****  
><strong>**- Et si c'est Ninomiya-sempai, c'est Ohno-sempai qui s'en remettra pas, dit Shige.****  
><strong>**- Et si c'était Sakurai-sempai ?! Nan, nan ! Plutôt Matsumoto-sempai !****  
><strong>**- Haaaaaan là ce serait vraiment énorme.****  
><strong>**- A moins qu'il ait tapé dans les Juniors...****  
><strong>**- Il a pas pu, les Juniors c'est interdit, ils sont mineurs.****  
><strong>**- Lui aussi pour le moment.****  
><strong>**- Haaaaaan mais alors y'aurait moyen.****  
><strong>**- Surtout que... heu... Yaotome-kun je crois qu'il s'appelle, le mate dès qu'il le croise.****  
><strong>**- Haaaaaan...******

**Je pouffe en les entendant. Ils sont pas croyables. Même les pires commères de Tokyo leur arrivent pas à la cheville niveau ragots et rumeurs.******

**- On y va, Taka ?******

**La voix de Tomo, non loin de moi, me ramène à lui.******

**- Hai. Bon ben à plus les gars, dis-je au KoyaShige. Si vous trouvez une réponse, envoyez-moi un mail, ça m'intrigue aussi.****  
><strong>**- Ok ! font-ils en cœur avant de reprendre leur conciliabule.******

**Je rigole, chope mon sac et suis mon petit ami hors de la loge. D'un accord silencieux, on décide de prendre plutôt sa voiture et je m'installe côté passager. C'est la première fois que je monte dans la sienne, ça fait drôle.******

**- Pas trop fatigué ? me demande-t-il.****  
><strong>**- Un peu, mais ça va. Toutes ces semaines d'inactivité m'ont ramolli je crois, dis-je en riant.****  
><strong>**- C'est le cas pour nous tous je pense, mais la forme va vite nous revenir. Tu as faim ?****  
><strong>**- Je meurs de faim.****  
><strong>**- Alors ça tombe bien, on va se faire des super ramen qui vont nous requinquer.****  
><strong>**- Et ensuite ? demandé-je en regardant son beau profil.******

**Il me jette un bref regard, histoire de pas perdre la route de vue trop longtemps, mais je peux y lire tant de promesses, que je me sens frissonner d'avance. Je suis même pas sûr d'arriver à attendre d'être arrivé chez lui, sans parler d'attendre la fin du repas. Jamais quelqu'un m'avait autant obsédé. Tomo est comme une drogue pour moi, c'est dingue.****  
><strong>**Comme mue par une vie propre, ma main se pose sur son genou et remonte lentement sur sa cuisse musclée.******

**- Taka, je conduis... me reproche-t-il doucement mais sans réelle conviction.******

**Surtout que je l'ai senti frissonner lui aussi. Ce qui m'incite à continuer. Ma main continue donc son chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe, sur laquelle elle se pose et qu'elle commence à caresser doucement.******

**- Mmmh... Taka... arrête, on... va avoir un accident... proteste-t-il faiblement.****  
><strong>**- Alors gare la voiture... fais-je d'une voix suave que j'ai du mal à identifier comme étant la mienne.****  
><strong>**- Mais on est... presque arrivés...****  
><strong>**- Alors accélère...******

**J'ai du lui donner sacrément envie, parce que je sens la voiture faire une embardée et notre vitesse s'accentuer de façon drastique. Du coup, en moins de dix minutes, on est arrivés à son immeuble. On s'éjecte presque hors du véhicule, on monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et je lui laisse même pas le temps de chercher ses clés dans sa poche, avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres comme un affamé, de les suçoter, lécher, mordiller, de glisser ma langue à la recherche de sa jumelle et de leur faire danser un tango endiablé. Je me presse contre lui, le collant contre la porte sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mon souffle est erratique, mon cœur bat comme un tambour, comme si c'était la première fois que je le touchais et j'ai l'impression que ça sera toujours comme ça, parce que c'est lui et qu'il me rend totalement dingue.******

**- T... Taka, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche, laisse-moi juste ouvrir la porte... Si un voisin arrive...******

**Son souffle sur mes lèvres semble décupler encore la force de mon désir et je lui arrache presque la clé des mains pour ouvrir moi-même cette maudite porte qui m'empêche de le toucher à loisir. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui arrache presque ses vêtements. Je crève tellement d'envie de toucher sa peau, d'être sûr que la moindre parcelle de son être n'est là que pour moi... que je n'essaye même pas de me retenir. Mes mains le parcourent avec avidité et il en a l'air tout étourdi lui-même.******

**- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? s'effare-t-il.****  
><strong>**- Et plus encore... Je t'aime, Tomo...****  
><strong>**- Moi aussi, Taka...******

**Il me regarde d'un tel air... Ses yeux paraissent me dire « prends-moi ». Ce genre d'incitation devrait être interdite par la loi...******

**- Avec plaisir... susurré-je en réponse à sa prière muette.****  
><strong>****

**Je me laisse retomber à côté de lui, sur le sol de l'entrée qu'on a finalement pas quittée. C'était trop bon, mais j'ai un peu honte quand même, je me conduis comme un animal en rut quand je suis avec lui. Enfin il a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, mais c'est pas respectueux pour lui, je m'en rend compte maintenant que c'est fait.******

**- Je suis désolé, Tomo... dis-je une fois que mon souffle est redevenu régulier.******

**Sur son visage, les traces du plaisir qu'il a ressenti pendant notre étreinte n'ont pas encore disparu et un sourire, fatigué mais réel, éclaire ses traits.******

**- De quoi tu t'excuse ? s'étonne-t-il.****  
><strong>**- De... Enfin je veux dire, c'est la deuxième fois que je te saute dessus comme une bête sans même nous laisser le temps d'aller à la chambre...****  
><strong>**- Hé, t'en fais pas... dit-il en levant la main pour la poser sur ma joue. Si je n'étais pas d'accord, je te l'aurais fais comprendre. Un peu de bestialité ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps et puis... tu n'es pas brutal pendant l'amour, c'est ça l'important.******

**Il se redresse sur un coude pour m'embrasser tendrement et je réponds de même, rassuré.******

**- Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche maintenant ? dit-il.****  
><strong>**- On la prend ensemble ?****  
><strong>**- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée si le but est de se laver, dit-il malicieusement.****  
><strong>**- Et si c'est pas le but ?******

**Il rigole.******

**- Pervers, dit-il en souriant.****  
><strong>**- Un peu, j'avoue. Mais ça a pas l'air de te poser problème.****  
><strong>**- Aucun. Parce que c'est toi.******

**Adorable.******

**- Donc ?****  
><strong>**- Donc tu vas à la douche et moi je commence à préparer les ramen.****  
><strong>**- Mou, t'es pas drôle, Tomo, fais-je dans une moue empruntée à Tesshi.****  
><strong>**- Je croyais que tu mourrais de faim ?******

**Et comme pour lui donner raison, mon estomac se met à gronder de façon très bruyante. Oups...******

**- Tu vois, dit-il encore en riant.******

**J'ai dis que j'adorais son rire ?******

**- Ok, ok j'y vais.******

**Je vais donc me glisser sous l'eau chaude de sa douche high-tech (je vous jure, elle fait MP3 etc c'est un truc de fou) et y reste plusieurs minutes avec délices. J'ai l'impression que ma fatigue s'en va par le trou d'écoulement et que mes muscles endoloris par la journée d'entraînement et par nos ébats se dénouent. C'est presque magique. Je passe ensuite avec bonheur le gel douche parfumé sur mon corps et ferme les yeux, imaginant malgré moi que ce sont les mains de Tomo qui me parcourent. Cette évocation suffit à me faire redémarrer et je soupire. Oui, je crois que je suis vraiment devenu pervers. C'est malin, j'ai plus qu'à faire passer ça. Je commence donc à me caresser en pendant à lui et des gémissements étouffés passent mes lèvres. Heureusement que la cuisine et la salle de bain sont pas trop proches, parce que c'est limite gênant.****  
><strong>**Une fois rapidement relavé, je me sèche et me rhabille, puis le rejoint. Il me tourne le dos, occupé à couper quelque chose sur le plan de travail et je l'enlace par derrière, le menton sur son épaule.******

**- Elle était bonne cette douche ? me demande-t-il en souriant après avoir tourné un peu la tête pour m'embrasser.****  
><strong>**- Oui, mais elle manquait de toi. Tu fais quoi ?****  
><strong>**- Tu vois, je coupe des poivrons en dés.****  
><strong>**- Tu veux un coup de main ?****  
><strong>**- Ben tu n'as qu'à prendre le relai pendant que je vais me laver à mon tour. Fais attention, les couteaux sont extrêmement tranchants.****  
><strong>**- D'accord, acquiescé-je en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à la perfection de son corps nu ruisselant d'eau.******

**Il m'embrasse de nouveau (on dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis drogué), puis le lâche pour qu'il puisse s'échapper là-bas et m'oblige à me concentrer sur les poivrons. Mais tous les deux coups de couteau, mon esprit s'évade quelques mètres plus loin et je ne suis bientôt plus du tout à ce que je fais. Au point que je finis par me couper assez salement. Merde... Merde et merde, ça fait un putain de mal et ça pisse le sang... Je choppe un torchon en vitesse et en entoure mon doigt blessé. Je supporte pas la vue du sang. Je me sens mal...******

**- C'est bon, Taka, on a... (il s'interrompt en voyant le torchon taché de sang) Taka, tu t'es blessé ?!****  
><strong>**- Hai...****  
><strong>**- Montre-moi ! exige-t-il, paniqué.****  
><strong>**- Il faut... que je m'asseye, Tomo... Je me sens pas bien...****  
><strong>**- Bien sûr, chéri, excuse-moi.******

**Il me guide vers le canapé et écarte précautionneusement le torchon... avant de grimacer.******

**- Tu ne t'es pas raté... Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, il te faut des points de suture. Tu as eu ton vaccin antirabique ?****  
><strong>**- Je sais plus...****  
><strong>**- Allez viens, on y va.******

**Adieu le tendre tête à tête. C'est pas franchement à l'hosto que je nous imaginais pour la suite de la soirée et c'est entièrement ma faute.****  
><strong>**Je le laisse donc me conduire aux urgences, où je suis pris en charge rapidement. Je détourne la tête quand l'interne de service sort une aiguille. J'aurais préféré des straps, j'ai une trouille bleue des aiguilles, alors ça, les prises de sang etc... c'est ma bête noire.****  
><strong>**Quand je sors du cabinet où il m'a charcuté (enfin où il a réparé mon charcutage pour être exact), je suis plus mort que vif et dois être tout pâle vu comment je flippais.****  
><strong>**Dès qu'il me voit, Tomo se précipite à ma rencontre.******

**- Taka, chéri, ça va ?!******

**L'angoisse est audible dans sa voix.******

**- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça peut aller, fais-je dans une ombre de sourire.****  
><strong>**- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'es pas si maladroit d'habitude, fait-il observer en retournant à la voiture après avoir réglé les frais des soins.****  
><strong>**- Je... pensais à toi sous la douche et le couteau a dérapé... avoué-je, piteux.****  
><strong>**- Oh, Taka...******

**Cette fois, la désolation se mêle à la réprobation dans sa voix.******

**- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de faire attention...****  
><strong>**- Je sais. Pardon, Tomo.****  
><strong>**- Enfin tu t'es puni toi-même de ta distraction par la douleur et la peur que tu as eue, alors je ne vais pas en rajouter. Viens, on rentre. Je vais m'occuper du repas et de toi.******

**Je hoche la tête et le suis, pas fier de moi. Surtout que j'aurais carrément pu me couper le doigt au lieu de juste me l'entailler. Et ça aurait pu être à la main droite, j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Ses couteaux de cuisine, c'est des vrais rasoirs, j'ai jamais vu ça.****  
><strong>**Une fois rentrés chez lui, mon petit ami prend son air de leader mécontent pour m'interdire de bouger du canapé et il repart dans la cuisine continuer la préparation avortée de notre repas. Il est plus de minuit et on a toujours pas mangé, mais j'ose pas lui dire qu'avec tout ça, j'ai plus faim du tout. Lui il a le droit de dîner, ce serait égoïste de l'en empêcher parce que moi j'en ai plus envie.****  
><strong>**Après une demi heure entrecoupée de fréquents allers-retours au salon destinés à vérifier que j'allais bien, il amène deux bols de ramen fumants sur la table basse.******

**- Itadakimasu, fait-il en attaquant les siens.******

**Avec un petit sourire, je le regarde aspirer goulument le contenu de son bol (preuve qu'il est affamé, parce qu'en général, il mange avec plus de classe), jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je touche pas au mien.******

**- Taka ? Ca va pas ? Tu mange pas ?****  
><strong>**- Ma mésaventure m'a un peu coupé l'appétit. Mais c'est pas grave, Tomo, mange, toi.****  
><strong>**- Oh. D'accord.******

**Il termine son bol, puis s'allonge en posant la tête sur mes genoux. Je m'y attendais pas mais ça me fait sourire pour de bon. Il est trop mignon. Du coup, je lui caresse les cheveux et il se retourne comme une crêpe pour pouvoir me regarder.******

**- Ne, Taka... commence-t-il en caressant le dos de ma main avec le bout de son index.****  
><strong>**- Hum ?****  
><strong>**- A partir de la semaine prochaine, je vais être pas mal absent, j'ai deux dramas à tourner coup sur coup et ensuite, j'ai un single à enregistrer.****  
><strong>**- Encore un ?****  
><strong>**- Hum.****  
><strong>**- Oh...******

**Et ben on aura pas été tranquilles longtemps. Et sa carrière solo prend de plus en plus de place dans une existence qui laisse déjà pas tellement de temps pour la vie privée. J'en ai jamais trop parlé jusque là, mais c'est pas le premier single qu'il enregistre et loin d'être ses premiers dramas. Il part régulièrement en tournage ou en enregistrement en nous laissant en plan tous les cinq. Je suis content que les fans le suivent aussi en solo, mais...******

**- Taka ? Tu boude ?****  
><strong>**- Non, Tomo. Mais on a déjà pas tellement de temps à passer ensemble...****  
><strong>**- Je sais.****  
><strong>**- Je suis fier de toi, bien sûr et je suis content que ça marche si bien pour toi mais...****  
><strong>**- Je sais, chéri. Désolé.******

**Bah de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. C'est sûrement quelque chose d'inévitable quand on sort avec un Johnny's aussi connu que Yamapi. Alors je fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et souris.******

**- Ils parlent de quoi tes nouveaux dramas ?******

**Alors il se met à me raconter les synopsis avec un air passionné et des yeux si brillants d'excitation, que je n'ai plus le courage de lui reprocher d'avoir accepté. Il a l'air tellement à fond... ça le rend adorable et sexy à la fois. C'est mon Tomo quoi. Soudain, je bâille. Pas que je m'ennuie, mais avec tout ça il est presque une heure du mat' et on retourne au boulot demain.******

**- Allez viens, on va se coucher, dit mon petit ami en se redressant, avant de m'entraîner à sa suite.******

**Une fois dans la chambre, il entreprend de me déshabiller sans se rendre compte que c'est dangereux pour lui, en disant qu'avec mon doigt blessé, j'y arriverais pas. Il a pas tout à fait tort, vu la taille de la « poupée » que l'interne m'a mis. Je me glisse avec bonheur sous la couette et le regarde retirer ses propres vêtements en m'endormant à moitié. Il se glisse ensuite près de moi et se colle à moi en m'enlaçant.******

**- Oyasumi, Taka chéri.****  
><strong>**- Oyasumi, mon Tomo.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**29 mars 2007****  
><strong>** Inutile de dire qu'avec tout ça, on s'est levés à la bourre le lendemain matin. Mais genre vraiment à la bourre. On avait rendez-vous à neuf heures et on est arrivés à dix heures et demi bien tassé. Donc évidemment, quand on a passé la porte, on a été accueillis pas des sifflements moqueurs et des quolibets.******

**- Wahouuuu ! Enfiiiiiin ! s'exclame Tesshi en faisant exploser un cornet surprise qui nous asperge de serpentins et de confettis.****  
><strong>**- Une heure et demi de retard quand même, la nuit a du être joyeuse, rigole Keii-chan.****  
><strong>**- On s'est même demandés si vous alliez venir, ajoute Shige.****  
><strong>**- La nuit a été calme, merci, répond Tomo. La soirée par contre a été mouvementée...****  
><strong>**- On veut pas de dét...******

**Yuya, qui avait commencé sa phrase, s'interrompt et écarquille les yeux en voyant l'énorme bandage qui entoure mon doigt. Du coup, il se précipite.******

**- T'es blessé, Massu ?!****  
><strong>**- Ouais, comme un con je me suis entaillé le doigt avec un couteau de cuisine hier soir.****  
><strong>**- Donc on a passé une partie de la soirée aux urgences.****  
><strong>**- Aïe dur pour une première soirée en amoureux, commente Shige. Et ça va maintenant, Massu ?****  
><strong>**- Ben ouais mais je peux pas faire grand-chose avec ma main gauche quoi.****  
><strong>**- Ben heureusement que c'est la gauche et pas la droite, remarque Ryo qui avait rien dit jusque là. Imagine la merde si tu t'étais planté la mauvaise main.****  
><strong>**- Comme tu dis, fais-je en le regardant, soulagé qu'il ait l'air normal.****  
><strong>**- Ne me dites pas que vous nous avez attendus pour commencer à bosser ? demande alors Tomo, repris par son instinct de leader.****  
><strong>**- Beeeeeen... fait Keii-chan, embêté.****  
><strong>**- Si si, répond Ryo. Ces têtes de pioche ont décrété qu'ils voulaient pas commencer sans vous parce que, je cite, « on a fait des placements à six, c'est pas pour des prunes, donc si on s'entraîne à quatre ça sert à rien ».******

**En entendant ça, mon petit ami fronce les sourcils.******

**- C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu pour tirer au flanc, dit-il. Comme si vous ne saviez pas que vous n'avez qu'à rester à votre place.****  
><strong>**- Mais c'est perturbaaaaaant, piaille Tesshi en faisant la moue. Allez, Pi-chan, râle pas, on va travailler maintenant.****  
><strong>**- Mais vous avez perdu une heure et demi.****  
><strong>**- Techniquement, Massu et toi aussi, rétorque Shige.******

**C'est pas faux. Du coup, Tomo en reste coi et va se changer sans rien dire. Moi je me retiens de pouffer, parce que les gars qui surprennent mon petit ami, c'est rare. Pendant que je retire mes fringues, Keii-chan s'approche de moi.******

**- On a trouvé qui était le rencard de Tesshi hier soir. C'était Aiba-sempai, me souffle-t-il.******

**Alors là, je rigole plus du tout. Masa-chan... Yuya a osé s'attaquer à Masa-chan... Mais merde quoi, il sait pas que les ex c'est sacré ?! Surtout Masa-chan quoi ! Et lui, pourquoi il a accepté ?! Il était pas en couple avec Matsumoto-sempai (et c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait repoussé quand j'étais revenu vers lui) ?!****  
><strong>**Je donne un coup de poing sur la porte de mon casier, faisant sursauter tout le monde et s'enfuir Keii-chan.******

**- Massu ? Ca va pas ? me demande ce petit traître.****  
><strong>**- Toi... Comment tu as pu ? grincé-je entre mes dents.******

**Je sais même pas pourquoi ça me touche autant, parce que je ressens plus rien pour Masa-chan à part une sincère amitié et que je suis fou amoureux de Tomo, mais je me sens plus ou moins trahi là.******

**- Comment j'ai pu quoi, Massu ? Je comprends pas.****  
><strong>**- N'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait pas eu d'importance, mais pourquoi lui précisément alors que t'avais l'embarras du choix ?******

**Il parait enfin saisir de quoi je parle.******

**- Ah... On dirait qu'une pipelette a pas su tenir sa langue. Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis pas coupable. C'est Aiba-sempai qui est venu me demander de l'aider à se venger de Matsumoto-sempai qui l'a trompé avec Kitayama-kun je crois.******

**Un peu honteux de l'avoir immédiatement jugé sans savoir, je trouve rien à dire à part un misérable « désolé », auquel il répond par un simple « hum », avant de reprendre :******

**- Je croyais que tu me connaissais depuis toutes ces années... Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu aller le draguer en sachant qu'il est toujours très important pour toi ? Je suis pas un enfoiré, Massu.****  
><strong>**- Je le sais. Excuse-moi, Yu'.******

**Il hoche la tête comme pour dire Ok, mais je sens et je vois bien que je l'ai vexé. Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner d'une façon ou d'une autre.****  
><strong>**Et pas loin, mon petit ami affiche un air sombre, dont je comprend facilement la cause. Je m'approche donc de lui, l'enlace et l'embrasse dans le cou.******

**- Tomo, c'est toi que j'aime. Je ressens plus rien d'amoureux pour Masa-chan depuis longtemps.****  
><strong>**- On ne dirait pas...******

**Il est jaloux, c'est trop mignon.******

**- Je t'assure. C'est juste que comme Masa-chan était le premier, j'ai toujours un peu l'impression qu'il m'appartient, mais c'est tout. Tu es le seul pour moi, je te jure.****  
><strong>**- Bon, fait alors la voix de Ryo, quand vous aurez fini vos mamours, on pourra peut-être bosser. A moins que vous ayez décidé qu'on perdait carrément la matinée. Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais avec les Kanja qui ont du boulot, eux.****  
><strong>**- Non non on s'y met, ne râle pas, répond notre leader en s'apprêtant à s'écarter de moi.******

**Mais je le retiens par le bras.******

**- Tomo, tu me crois au moins ? demandé-je, inquiet.****  
><strong>**- Tu me l'as juré, alors oui. Mais onegai... arrête de l'appeler « Masa-chan » devant moi... Ca me donne l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelque chose entre vous.****  
><strong>**- Et bien oui, de l'affection et de l'amitié.******

**Le regard qu'il me lance est si suppliant, que je cède.******

**- Très bien, Tomo, je l'appellerais plus comme ça quand tu es là.****  
><strong>**- Merci.******

**Il m'embrasse tout aussi tendrement qu'avant et se dirige vers la chaîne hifi, me laissant soulagé. Maintenant qu'un de mes soucis est résolu, je vais pouvoir me concentrer. En attendant de trouver un moyen pour que Tesshi me pardonne.****  
><strong>****

**Bon, ça m'a pris la journée, mais j'ai réussi à arracher un sourire à mon meilleur ami. Il a suffit pour ça que je prononce le mot « shopping ». C'est dingue à quel point il aime faire les magasins. De fringues surtout. Une vraie fashion victime. Depuis, il me sautille autour comme un kangourou pour qu'on y aille « maintenant allez Massu s'te plaiiiiiit ». Il profite du fait que Tomo nous a lâchés début d'aprèm pour une réunion à propos du premier de ses futurs dramas et Ryo pour retrouver les Kanja qui préparent un nouveau single apparemment.******

**- Tu me laisse me doucher quand même ? Je vais pas aller faire les boutiques tout suant.****  
><strong>**- Alors dépêche-toi, neeeeee.****  
><strong>**- Oui oui, fais-je en rigolant.******

**Du coup, moi qui aime m'éterniser sous l'eau chaude, j'ai du réduire ma douche à sa plus simple expression pour épargner l'impatience grandissante de Yuya. Qui me saute presque dessus quand je reviens dans la loge.******

**- Massuuuuuu, viiiiiiteuuuuuu ! piaille-t-il. Sinon on aura le temps de rien faire.******

**Misère, pourquoi j'ai parlé de shopping moi ? Je dois être maso. Vu son excitation, on va y passer des heures et des heures.****  
><strong>**On prend donc ma voiture pour filer à Shibuya.****  
><strong>****

**Au 109, je crois bien qu'on a tout fait. Magasins de fringues classes, de fringues de sport, de fringues de tous les jours, de pompes, d'accessoires... Il a même insisté pour qu'on passe chez le coiffeur tous les deux et comme un idiot, je me suis laissé convaincre. Il en est ressorti châtain et moi rouge. Mais pas un rouge discret, ne. Le rouge bien vif qui se voit à dix kilomètres. Je sais pas si Tomo va apprécier. Je suis trop influençable... et claqué. Il a pas voulu arrêter une seconde, je suis mort.******

**- Pouce, fais-je au bout de quatre heures non stop. On va boire un truc, là j'en peux plus, tu vas avoir ma mort sur la conscience.****  
><strong>**- Mou, petit joueur. Ok, ben on a qu'à aller là, fait-il, en tendant un de ses bras chargé de sacs divers en direction d'un café.****  
><strong>**- N'importe quoi pourvu que je puisse m'assoir et boire.******

**Du coup, on va s'affaler dans des fauteuils très confortables et je pourrais presque m'endormir, je sens mes yeux commencer à se fermer. C'est dingue, j'arrive plus à tenir la cadence. On commande nos boissons et mon portable sonne. C'est Tomo.******

**- Coucou mon Tomo. Ca se passe bien ta r... Ah ouais ? Ben tant mieux... Heu au 109 avec Tesshi... Ouais à mort, il a du ruiner son compte... Oh ben si tu veux. Là, on est posés dans le café face à Uniqlo... OK, à toute alors. Je t'aime.******

**Je raccroche et Yuya me bombarde aussitôt de questions auxquelles il me laisse même pas le temps de répondre.******

**- Pi-chan nous rejoint ? Il va faire les boutiques avec nous ? Ca l'ennuie pas ? Il reste longtemps ? Vous passez encore la soirée ensemble ? Vous allez faire quoi ?****  
><strong>**- Oui, oui, non, je pense pas, je suppose et j'en sais rien, réponds-je dans l'ordre quand il me laisse en placer une.****  
><strong>**- Tu devrais lui trouver un cadeau.****  
><strong>**- He ? Pourquoi ? Son anniversaire est que dans onze jours.****  
><strong>**- Ben oui, mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes ensemble et vous avez pas fêté ça, nan ?****  
><strong>**- Heu... nan. Mais en même temps, c'est qu'une semaine, ça vaut pas le coup. Quand ça fera six mois ou même un mois, je dis pas mais là... Ca fait nana, de vouloir fêter la première semaine. C'est comme si je lui sortais un truc bateau du genre « je pense à toi une fois par jour mais ça dure vingt-quatre heures ». Ca fait gnangnan.****  
><strong>**- Oi, je suis pas une nana et je suis pas gnangnan non plus et moi c'est ce que je ferais !****  
><strong>**- Désolé, Tesshi.****  
><strong>**- Mou t'es pas marrant. Et son cadeau d'annif, tu l'as déjà ?****  
><strong>**- Pas encore.****  
><strong>**- Tu sais quoi lui prendre au moins ?****  
><strong>**- Pas encore, répété-je.****  
><strong>**- Ah la la, Massu, t'es désespérant. Profitons-en avant qu'il arrive alors.****  
><strong>**- C'est peut-être pas la peine de tant se presser, Yu'. Il reste plus de dix jours.****  
><strong>**- Et quand est ce que t'auras le temps de t'en occuper, baka ?! Là, t'as une occasion en or !******

**C'est pas tout à fait faux.******

**- Ok, acquiescé-je finalement sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi lui acheter.******

**C'est pas grave, mon meilleur ami en a assez pour deux, des idées. Pour trois ou quatre même, parce qu'il arrête pas de lancer des propositions, qu'il rejette aussitôt, comme un gosse qui sait pas quel jouet choisir dans un magasin. Finalement, comme il me donne le tournis avec son flot de paroles ininterrompu, j'y coupe court en entrant dans une boutique de fringues qu'on a déjà visitée et opte pour un t-shirt blanc avec des écritures stylisées noires. Simple mais classe. Tout à fait à l'image de Tomo. Enfin ça c'est mon point de vue. Yuya, lui, a pas l'air d'accord.******

**- Mais c'est pas fun du tout ça... Moi j'aime pas.****  
><strong>**- Mais c'est pas pour toi que je l'achète, Tesshi, c'est pour Tomo et je sais que ça va lui plaire, parce que vous avez des goûts totalement opposés.******

**Il boude à moitié pendant que je vais payer et faire emballer le t-shirt, mais son sourire revient dès qu'il voit arriver mon petit ami.******

**- Pi-cha... commence-t-il à s'exclamer, mais je le bâillonne d'une main.****  
><strong>**- Chut, baka, soufflé-je. Tu crois vraiment qu'attirer l'attention sur nous en plein 109 est une bonne idée ? Ca grouille de filles ici, alors si tu termine ta phrase, on va finir avec une émeute dans les deux minutes.******

**Il hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris et je le lâche.******

**- Alors tu as dévalisé les boutiques ? lui demande Tomo.****  
><strong>**- Oui, j'ai acheté plein de trucs, j'avais plus rien à me mettre de sympa.****  
><strong>**- Espèce de nana ! disons-nous en cœur Tomo et moi.******

**Ca nous fait rigoler tous les trois.****  
><strong>**Du coup, l'aprèm se termine vite et Tesshi finit par nous lâcher en disant qu'il va aller voir s'il peut se trouver un nouveau rencard. Il s'éloigne en sifflotant, ses nombreux sacs dans les mains et je me tourne vers mon petit ami.******

**- Je me demande si c'est bien sain, cette façon de ne jamais avoir la même personne dans son lit...****  
><strong>**- Bah du moment qu'il est heureux comme ça et surtout qu'il se protège, c'est l'essentiel, répond-il avant de changer totalement de sujet. J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux, ça te va bien.****  
><strong>**- Tu trouve pas que c'est trop flashant ?****  
><strong>**- Pas du tout. Ca t'éclaire.******

**Le compliment me fait monter le rouge aux joues, je le sens bien parce qu'elles me cuisent. C'est complètement con, mais mes réactions face à Tomo sont toujours imprévisibles.******

**- Tu rougis, c'est mignon, remarque-t-il en me caressant la joue.****  
><strong>****

**On finit par faire encore quelques boutiques ensemble, puis il propose de rentrer chez lui.******

**- D'accord, mais faut qu'on fasse gaffe à pas arriver en retard demain, parce qu'on va se faire allumer à force. Ryo était pas très content ce matin.****  
><strong>**- On mettra les réveils, ne t'en fais pas.******

**Donc on retourne chez lui et on s'affale sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien dire. On a pas forcément besoin de se parler, on est juste bien ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens piquer du nez... et me réveille à moitié en le sentant me transporter dans ses bras. J'ai envie de dire un truc, mais j'ai l'esprit trop embrumé par le sommeil.****  
><strong>****

**8 avril 2007****  
><strong>**Ce matin, je me suis réveillé d'un bond, puis j'ai passé trente ans dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, parce que bien que mon Tomo ne fête ses vingt-deux ans que demain, on fait la fête surprise ce soir, vu que pour une fois on est tous libres un dimanche. Mais ça a pas été simple de la prévoir. Déjà parce qu'il a fallu jongler avec les emplois du temps de tout le monde : entre les émissions de Keii-chan, les études que Shige a repris malgré tout, les shoots de Tesshi, le single des Kanja de Ryo... et puis le planning, bien rempli aussi, des KAT-TUN qui sont conviés parce que Tomo est super pote avec Akanishi et que ça se fait pas d'inviter qu'un seul membre d'un groupe... Sans compter qu'il fallait réussir à en parler en l'absence du principal intéressé.****  
><strong>**La fête a lieu chez Akanishi parce que c'est lui qui a le plus grand appart, alors on doit y aller en avance pour tout préparer. Ca va me donner l'occasion de lui parler à nouveau, parce qu'on s'est plus adressé la parole depuis notre clash à propos de Tomo et que du coup, je sais pas comment il a pris le fait qu'on sort ensemble. Faut qu'on crève l'abcès une bonne fois. Enfin remarquez, il m'en a plus reparlé, alors peut-être qu'il a fini par sortir avec Kamenashi qui lui courait après, j'en sais rien. Bref je verrais bien.****  
><strong>**Et une fois que tout sera prêt, il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour emmener Tomo là-bas. Ce qui va pas être de la tarte non plus, parce qu'il sait bien que son pote et moi, on l'est pas vraiment, alors il va falloir que je sois vraiment convaincant, sinon il va trouver ça louche.****  
><strong>**Je chope le cadeau, puis décide d'aller faire quelques courses auxquelles je suppose qu'Akanishi aura pas pensé. Genre les nappes et les serviettes en papier, les gobelets et assiettes en plastique pour éviter d'avoir la vaisselle à faire... Ce genre de truc utile quoi. Et comme il est un peu crétin sur les bords, je mettrais ma main au feu que ça lui aura pas traversé l'esprit d'en prendre. La bouffe sûrement, la boisson aussi... quoiqu'il aura sûrement pas pensé aux mineurs à ce niveau là, donc je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'en occupe aussi.****  
><strong>**Je file donc à mon combini et ressort une demi heure plus tard, chargé de sacs. En fait, j'ai pris un peu plus de trucs que prévu, mais c'est des choses auxquelles j'ai pensé seulement en passant devant. Je fourre le tout dans le coffre de ma voiture et trace vers chez lui. En me payant une prune parce que j'ai pas fais gaffe qu'un feu était rouge et que les flics étaient pas loin. Je suis vraiment poissard par moment. Bref j'arrive finalement en bas de son immeuble, me gare et ressort tout le fourbi, avant d'aller sonner à l'interphone.******

**« Ouais ? » fait sa voix dans l'appareil.****  
><strong>**- C'est Masuda.****  
><strong>**« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? C'est pas l'heure »******

**Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?******

**- Faut bien préparer nan ?****  
><strong>**« Chuis capable de préparer tout seul la fête d'annif de mon pote »******

**Mais putain on s'en fout...******

**- Sauf qu'en tant que petit ami, je veux la préparer aussi.****  
><strong>**« Mais c'est chez moi qu'elle a lieu. T'y mettras pas les pieds avant ce s... »****  
><strong>**« Jin, la ferme », intervient alors une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Kame. « Fais pas ta tête de con et ouvre-lui, bordel »******

**La porte s'ouvre alors avec le bourdonnement caractéristique et je grimpe à l'étage indiqué sur la boîte aux lettres. Faudra que je le remercie correctement, parce qu'il allait vraiment me laisser à la porte, cet abruti.****  
><strong>**La porte s'ouvre sur le leader de KAT-TUN.******

**- Salut Masuda.****  
><strong>**- Salut Kame. Merci de l'avoir forcé à ouvrir.****  
><strong>**- Fais pas attention à lui, il fait la gueule parce qu'il estime que Pi est sa propriété même s'il sort pas avec. Du coup il peut pas te blairer, alors il aboie.****  
><strong>**- Je vois ça. Ben c'est réciproque.******

**Il soupire.******

**- Entre vous deux qui vous supportez pas et le tandem de choc Ueda/Nishikido qui passe son temps à s'insulter, elle va être gaie la soirée.****  
><strong>**- T'inquiète, fais-je en me déchaussant, on sait se tenir quand même. Enfin en ce qui me concerne, je sais et ça m'étonnerait qu'Akanishi veuille pourrir la soirée d'anniversaire de son meilleur pote, donc le danger viendra pas de nous. Et toi ça va aller ? Je sais que tu portes pas tellement Tomo dans ton cœur.****  
><strong>**- Je suis civilisé, alors je vais faire avec. Le danger viendra pas de moi non plus. A ta place, je me méfierais plus de Tat-chan et Nishikido. Ceux-là sont bien capables de se taper dessus.****  
><strong>**- On les aura à l'œil.******

**Je hoche la tête.******

**- T'es chargé, t'as ramené quoi ? questionne-t-il.****  
><strong>**- Des boissons non alcoolisées pour Shige et Tesshi qui sont encore mineurs.****  
><strong>**- Ah merde c'est vrai. On a plus de mineurs dans notre groupe, alors on avait totalement zappé. Quoi d'autre ?******

**Je lui montre le contenu de mes sacs et il sourit.******

**- Je vois que t'as pensé à tout.******

**Je baisse la voix et lui demande en chuchotant :******

**- Vous êtes ensemble ?******

**Il hoche la tête.******

**- Il s'est tourné vers moi en comprenant qu'il pourrait pas avoir Pi, répond-il sur le même ton.****  
><strong>**- Et ça te va d'être un choix par défaut ?****  
><strong>**- Avec le temps, il finira par m'aimer comme je l'aime.****  
><strong>**- Je te le souhaite. (je reprend un ton normal pour demander) Vous avez pas encore poussé les meubles ?****  
><strong>**- Non, on s'est dit que ça n'avait pas un caractère urgent. T'es vraiment très en avance.****  
><strong>**- Et si t'es pas content, tu peux te casser, ajoute le propriétaire des lieux, mal aimable au possible.****  
><strong>**- Jin, putain, si t'as rien d'aimable à dire, la ferme ! intervient de nouveau Kame. T'agresse Masuda sans aucune raison là, tu gave !****  
><strong>**- Chuis chez moi, je l'agresse si j'ai envie !****  
><strong>**- Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?!******

**Et sur ces mots, ils se regardent avec hostilité bien qu'aucun soit passé à l'acte. Ben la vache, c'est sympa l'ambiance dans le couple. Mais on dirait que le mauvais caractère d'Akanishi a trouvé du répondant. Au moins, si Kamenashi se laisse pas écraser, c'est bien. Déjà qu'il est avec un mec qui l'aime pas...****  
><strong>**Je vois alors Akanishi se diriger vers l'entrée d'un pas rageur, mettre ses chaussures et sortir en claquant la porte. Merde...******

**- Désolé, j'avais pas l'intention de foutre la merde, m'excusé-je auprès de Kamenashi.****  
><strong>**- T'en fais pas. Il sait que son caractère de merde me gave, que ses crises à propos de Pi me soulent encore plus et que je suis pas le genre à me laisser marcher dessus, donc il fait la gueule dès qu'on s'engueule. Ce qui prouve qu'il sait avoir le dessous. Il va revenir quand il sera calmé. Y'a au minimum un clash par jour, alors je suis habitué.******

**Un clash par jour ? Misère, je pourrais pas vivre comme ça moi. M'engueuler en permanence avec celui que j'aime, lutter dans la moindre discussion... Ca doit être épuisant à la longue. Pour moi, s'engueuler ça sert à rien à part se casser la voix et perdre de l'énergie. Il est tellement plus simple de discuter calmement en mettant les choses à plat quand ça va pas.******

**- En attendant, tu veux qu'on commence les préparatifs ?****  
><strong>**- Oui ça va faire avancer les choses.******

**Et nous voilà tous les deux à repousser le canapé d'angle en cuir blanc contre le mur du fond, à bouger les fauteuils assortis dans les autres coins de la pièce, à déplacer le meuble de l'écran plasma, à porter la table basse là où elle gênera pas etc. Vu qu'on est que deux et qu'il est un peu taillé comme une brindille, toute l'opération de déménagement nous prend une bonne heure, mais pour finir, un grand espace est dégagé au milieu de la salle.****  
><strong>**Kame est rouge et suant, il a l'air d'avoir un peu morflé.******

**- Ca va ? lui demandé-je, un peu inquiet de l'entendre souffler comme un soufflet de forge.****  
><strong>**- Ouais. J'ai juste... pas l'habitude... de ce genre... d'exercice...****  
><strong>**- Ca se comprend. Remet-toi. Tu veux boire un truc ?******

**Il hoche la tête.******

**- Jin a des... canettes dans son frigo...****  
><strong>**- Ok j'y vais, dis-je en filant à la cuisine.******

**Oh la misère dans son frigo... On dirait le mien, mais en pire. A part les canettes en question, y'a pas grand-chose. Mais attendez, ça veut dire que...******

**- Kame, y'a rien à bouffer pour ce soir ?! m'effaré-je en revenant vers lui.****  
><strong>**- On a... commandé la bouffe... à un traiteur... vu qu'on sera nombreux.****  
><strong>**- Ah ouf, j'ai flippé en voyant son frigo. Tiens, ajouté-je en lui tendant la canette.****  
><strong>**- Sankyu.******

**Il l'ouvre et en vide une bonne partie d'un trait, avant d'avoir l'air un peu mieux.******

**- Flippe pas, Masuda, elle sera parfaite, cette fête.****  
><strong>**- Mes amis m'appellent Massu, rectifié-je.****  
><strong>**- Ok, va pour Massu alors.****  
><strong>**- Et je flippe parce que c'est le premier anniversaire que je vais fêter en temps que petit ami de Tomo.****  
><strong>**- Je comprends, va. Allez, on va mettre le reste en place.******

**Une fois les nappes mises en place, avec les piles d'assiettes, de gobelets etc et les bouteilles de soft, je le regarde et décide de m'esquiver.******

**- Je vais filer. Tout est prêt et j'ai pas envie d'imposer ma présence à ton copain plus que nécessaire, alors je reviendrais ce soir avec Tomo, quand tout le monde sera arrivé.****  
><strong>**- T'es pas obligé de te barrer, tu sais.****  
><strong>**- Je sais mais... il a quand même raison, c'est chez lui et s'il m'aime pas, ben ça sert à rien que je reste pour l'énerver encore plus.****  
><strong>**- T'es sympa. Il mérite pas que t'aie des égards pour lui pourtant.****  
><strong>**- Allez à ce soir, Kame.****  
><strong>**- Ciao, Massu.******

**Je me rechausse et quitte l'appart. C'est cool d'avoir pu parler un peu plus avec Kame qu'entre deux portes à l'agence. Il est sympa. Bon, en attendant, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire.****  
><strong>****

**Dix-neuf heures dix. C'est une bonne heure pour aller chercher Tomo. Finalement, plutôt que de chercher une excuse pour l'emmener sur le lieu de la fête, j'ai trouvé plus simple : lui bander les yeux en lui disant simplement que j'ai une surprise pour lui. Ca devrait fonctionner.****  
><strong>**Je reprends donc ma voiture après avoir eu une confirmation de Keii-chan : tout le monde est arrivé.****  
><strong>**Quand je sonne à l'interphone, la surprise de Tomo est réelle, mais c'est rien comparé à celle qu'il aura tout à l'heure.******

**- Taka chéri, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-il une fois que je suis devant lui, après m'avoir embrassé.****  
><strong>**- J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon Tomo, réponds-je en souriant. Mais il faut que je te bande les yeux pour t'emmener la voir.****  
><strong>**- Une surprise ? Me bander les yeux ? Petit cachotier, je suis curieux maintenant.****  
><strong>**- Tant mieux, fais-je en sortant un bandana de ma poche.******

**Je le laisse se chausser et fermer sa porte à clé, puis positionne le bandana sur ses yeux, avant de le guider jusqu'à la voiture.******

**- Attention en entrant, baisse-toi, le prévins-je.******

**Il s'exécute et nous voilà partis. Ca me fait drôle de l'avoir aveuglé comme ça à côté de moi. Ca me donne des idées... Non non, il faut que je me concentre sur la route.****  
><strong>**On finit par arriver. Je l'aide à descendre et rejoins avec lui Kame qui nous attendait pour pas que la surprise soit grillée à cause de l'interphone. Il lève le pouce sans un mot pour me dire « nickel » et je conduis Tomo à l'appart. Une fois là, je le fais déchausser, puis l'emmène dans le salon où je lui retire son bandeau.******

**- SURPRISE ! crie alors la dizaine de mecs présents.******

**Mon petit ami écarquille les yeux.******

**- Surprise ? Mais pourquoi ?****  
><strong>**- C'est ta fête d'anniversaire ! répond Tesshi.****  
><strong>**- Avancée d'une journée parce que demain , on bosse tous, ajoute Shige.******

**Tomo a l'air super ému. Tant mieux, le but c'est qu'il se souvienne longtemps de ses vingt-deux ans.******

**- Vous êtes tous barges, dit-il, la voix un peu tremblante.****  
><strong>**- Bon anniversaire, mon Tomo, fais-je dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.******

**A ma suite, les autres viennent le congratuler, certains lui serrant la main, d'autres lui mettant des claques viriles dans le dos. Il passe au moins dix minutes à remercier tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'Akanishi, qui se tenait pas loin du bar, décrète que c'était pas le tout de taper la discute, mais qu'avec un verre dans la main c'était pas plus cher quand même. Il est approuvé à l'unanimité et se met donc à servir tout le monde. Bien sûr, Tesshi tente de gruger en prenant un verre d'alcool en douce, mais heureusement, je veille.******

**- Nan nan, pour toi c'est du soda, c'est tout.****  
><strong>**- Mais Massuuuuuu, c'est l'annif de Pi-chan aujourd'huiiiiii... piaille-t-il.****  
><strong>**- Raison de plus pour pas te bourrer la gueule alors que t'as pas le droit.****  
><strong>**- Mais personne me verra...****  
><strong>**- Il a raison, Massu, intercède Kame. Et il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le ramener chez lui.****  
><strong>**- Sauf si on est tous bourrés. Et Shige qui peut pas boire a pas non plus le permis, donc...****  
><strong>**- Et ben vous pioncerez tous ici, voilà tout, intervient Akanishi. Fais pas ton rabat-joie ce soir, Masuda, t'es chiant.****  
><strong>**- Toi, je t'ai pas demandé l'heure, fais-je sèchement.****  
><strong>**- Dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq si tu veux tout savoir.******

**Je vais le tuer... Je vais le... He ? J'ai entendu Tomo rigoler à sa connerie là ?******

**- Tomo ? fais-je en voyant mon petit ami écroulé de rire sur l'épaule de Ueda qui fusille Ryo du regard (il a du lui dire une saloperie encore).******

**Mais il se marre tellement, qu'il arrive pas à me répondre et plus il nous regarde, Akanishi et moi, plus il rigole. Heu... bon je vais pas chercher à comprendre en fait.******

**- Fais comme tu v... commencé-je à dire en me tournant vers mon meilleur ami.******

**Avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait profité de mon altercation avec le KAT-TUN, pour s'enfiler cul sec un gobelet de vodka. Oh putain...******

**- Wahouuuuuu ! Ca brûle mais c'est bon ! s'exclame-t-il, les joues déjà bien rouges.******

**Nous voilà bien...****  
><strong>


	37. Ils couchent et c'est le bordel

Quelques heures plus tard, le salon ressemble à un champ de bataille qui aurait mal tourné, le buffet est un lointain souvenir, des cadeaux se sont cassé la gueule de la table… et surtout les Johnny's présents, c'est un grand nawak.

De ce que je constate, Ryo et Ueda, les deux grands ennemis, sont déjà à moitié à poil sur le canapé et on l'air bien partis pour plus être si ennemis que ça Kame a disparu avec Akanishi et des sons éloquents s'échappent de la porte fermée Tesshi, installé sur les genoux de Tanaka, est en train de lui expertiser les amygdales sans que le rappeur ait l'air de s'en plaindre Taguchi parle à Keii-chan de tellement près, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va le dévorer dans pas longtemps et Shige s'est absorbé dans une conversation qui a l'air passionnante avec Nakamaru, au point qu'il s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il était à moins de deux centimètres de ses l… Ah bah si en fait il s'en est rendu compte vu qu'il s'est jeté sur sa bouche.

Quant à Tomo, il me chauffe comme un malade depuis tout à l'heure et je vais plus résister très longtemps, parce que l'effet de l'alcool se fait sentir aussi.

Au son d'une musique qu'il est le seul à entendre, il se déhanche à quelques centimètres, les yeux fixés sur moi avec une telle intensité que j'y vois presque des flammes puis, soudain, il se colle à moi et je sens son envie, équivalente à la mienne. Tant pis, je craque. Je l'enlace, puis l'allonge sur le sol. Il me rend dingue.

9 avril 2007

Oi quel mal de crâne… J'ai l'impression qu'une armée de marteaux-piqueurs joue une symphonie dans ma tête. Je me redresse précautionneusement dans l'idée d'aller boire à la cuisine parce que j'ai la gorge plus sèche qu'un désert et me rend compte que je suis à poil, à côté de Tomo, endormi et pas très habillé non plus. Je souris quand notre nuit me revient par flash, puis me lève. Je m'aperçois alors que tous les autres sont nus aussi. Certains sont même encore… emboîtés. Kami-sama, la fête d'anniversaire a dégénéré en orgie… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que normalement ils sont presque tous casés… mais pas du tout avec la personne avec laquelle ils ont baisé (je sais l'expression est moche, mais là, c'est tout à fait ça). Je sens venir les problèmes quand tout le monde sera réveillé et lucide.

Je me rhabille et vais donc à la cuisine en enjambant les corps de mes collègues. Alors que je descends le contenu d'une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche trouvée dans le frigo, je sens des bras m'enlacer. Je me retourne, prêt à embrasser mon petit ami pour lui dire bonjour… quand je réalise que c'est Tesshi, dans le plus simple appareil, qui me tient et s'agrippe à moi comme une moule à son rocher.

- Yu' ? Qu'est ce que tu f… Yuya arrête !

Ses mains se sont faufilées sous mon t-shirt et il commence à me caresser le torse. Je choppe ses poignets.

- Arrête ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

- Massu… aime-moi…

- Quoi ?!

- Fais-moi l'amour, Massu… Prends-moi…

- Nan mais t'es dingue ?! Retourne te coucher, t'es encore ivre ! Je s…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix de Tomo.

Je tourne immédiatement la tête et ne fais qu'un bond jusqu'à lui.

- Rien du tout, Tomo. C'est Tesshi qui est encore bourré et qui dit n'importe quoi, m'empressé-je de le rassurer, terrifié à l'idée qu'il s'imagine des choses fausses.

- Bah nyon c'est pas n'imp'te quoi, me contredit mon poivrot de meilleur ami. J'ai d'mandé à Massu d'me faire l'amur… l'amr… d'me prendre…

- Et t'as pas dis oui, Taka ?

- He ?

Alors là je comprends rien du tout. Il est pas fâché ? Même pas jaloux ? Il veut pas tuer Yuya ou un truc du genre ?

- Il est en manque d'amour ce petit. C'est triste.

- Heu… Tomo, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu réalise ce que t'es en train de me dire ?

- Mon Pi-chouuuuuu toi tu m'compreeeeeends ! s'exclame alors Tesshi, avant de fondre sur mon petit ami… et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche… sans que le concerné fasse mine de le repousser.

Pincez-moi, je dois halluciner…

- Oi, c'est fini oui ?! fais-je, pas content, en les séparant. Il vous arrive quoi à tous les d…

Je finis même pas ma phrase, parce que Tomo affiche un sourire totalement ahuri qui lui ressemble pas du tout. Et en regardant ses yeux, je vois que son regard est trouble. Ok, lui aussi est encore bourré. Je sais que j'ai bu moins qu'eux hier soir, mais je pensais pas que leur cuite était mémorable au point qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. C'est louche… Parce que ce qu'on fait quand on s'est mis misère, techniquement, c'est inconscient. Donc ça voudrait dire que 1) en fait, Tesshi a pas du tout renoncé à moi 2) il louche sur Tomo de façon plus qu'amicale 3) Tomo serait pas contre ?

Misère…

- Bon allez les deux, vous retournez cuver. Vous êtes pas croyables.

Je crois que je suis bon pour appeler Fujioka-san pour lui dire qu'aucun de nous est en état d'aller bosser aujourd'hui et qu'il prévienne celui des KAT-TUN qu'ils sont pas plus frais.

Je pilote de nouveau Tesshi vers l'endroit où il s'était écroulé (c'est-à-dire sur les genoux de Tanaka) et fais de même avec mon petit ami. Qui tarde pas à se rendormir. En ronflant. Et ben…

Une fois mes coups de fil passés (et Fujioka-san était pas trop content), je décide de me rallonger et enlace Tomo. Une journée à rien faire, finalement, ça nous fera pas de mal.

Je suis tiré du sommeil je sais pas combien de temps après, par des éclats de voix furieux. Il me faut guère de temps pour découvrir de qui ils proviennent. Ryo et Ueda se sont réveillés et se sont découverts imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Ce qui a apparemment plus à aucun des deux si on en juge par leur réaction.

- … Te fous pas de ma gueule ! hurlait le KAT-TUN. Tu savais très bien que j'étais avec Sho et pourtant tu…

- Parce que c'est moi le responsable ?! répondait Ryo. T'es dingue, princesse ! Si t'avais pas roulé du cul devant moi pendant toute la soirée comme une pute, j'aurais jamais…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la pute, face de rat atrophié ?!

Et sur ces mots, Ueda colle son poing dans la figure de mon ami, qui riposte en lui en mettant un dans le ventre. Je me dis qu'il faut que j'intervienne avant que ça tourne vraiment en pugilat, quand soudain…

- Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules, bordel ?! Y'en a qui essayent de pioncer ici !

Kame ! Surgi de la chambre, il s'est approché des deux belligérants à la vitesse de l'éclair, les a chopés par le côté de la tête, les a cognées l'une sur l'autre sans douceur et est reparti comme il est venu avec un « emmerdeurs… » bien senti.

Son intervention a au moins eu le mérite de calmer leurs ardeurs guerrières. Chacun a porté la main à son crâne endolori en maugréant contre le leader de KAT-TUN. Je rigolerais bien, si tous les deux étaient pas en train de se fixer avec haine.

- Bon hé, stop là, fais-je en m'interposant, les regardant alternativement. L'intervention de Kame vous a pas suffit ?

Aucune réponse me parvient, mais les deux me fusillent du regard, surtout Ryo. Comme si moi entre tous j'avais pas le droit de lui faire ce genre de remarque. Mais je me laisse pas impressionner. C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il aimait quand je me dressais contre lui et que je montrais que j'avais du caractère, alors je vais pas me gêner pour dire ce que j'ai à dire.

- Vous étiez bourrés tous les deux, donc vous êtes aussi à blâmer l'un que l'autre de ce qui s'est passé entre vous, dis-je. Et en plus, vous vous seriez pas roulé de pelles et auriez pas baisé si vous étiez pas attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Moi attiré par cette foutue rouquine, tu rêve !

- Attiré par ce nabot ? Jamais !

- Ben niez tout ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais faites pas chier votre monde et fermez-la. On entend que vous et c'est soulant un matin de beuverie, surtout quand tout le monde a la tête dans le cul.

Sur cette intervention qui a au moins le mérite de leur clouer le bec, je m'apprête à retourner près de Tomo, quand je me rends compte que Nakamaru qui, si je me souviens bien, embrassait Shige hier soir (enfin il me semble que c'était plutôt l'inverse en fait), est en pleine conversation animée avec Taguchi.

- Ju' je te jure que c'était pas voulu, se justifiait l'aîné des KAT-TUN.

- Mais tu l'as fais quand même, accusait le géant.

- Mais j'étais bourré, comment ça peut compter ?

- J'étais bourré aussi, mais c'est pas pour ça que je me suis jeté sur Keii pour l'embrasser.

- T'étais vachement proche de lui à un moment quand même.

- Sauf qu'il s'est rien passé.

- Comment je peux le savoir ?

- Arrête de détourner le sujet, Yu', le problème c'est pas moi là. Comment je peux avoir encore confiance en toi maintenant ?

- Mais enfin, c'était rien de plus qu'un baiser, ça veut rien dire !

- Tu sais bien que pour moi si…

Il a l'air tellement triste en disant ça. Il me fait de la peine. J'ai presque envie d'engueuler Nakamaru.

- Je suis désolé, Ju', dit ce dernier. Vraiment désolé. Combien de fois il faudra que je le dise ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonne ?

- Je sais pas…

En prononçant ces trois mots, Taguchi a détourné la tête, le regard lointain. J'ai aucune idée depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble, mais pour qu'un simple baiser l'affecte autant, il doit être sacrément amoureux.

Et pas loin, une conversation similaire se produit. Entre Shige et Keii-chan cette fois. Et notre Keii-chan, toujours si gentil, si coulant et si compréhensif a l'air de franchement faire la gueule à son copain si j'en juge par le fait qu'il lui tourne le dos alors que Shige lui aussi est en train de s'excuser. J'avais même pas percuté qu'ils étaient ensemble pour autre chose que le boulot ces deux-là. Ils se sont bien planqués jusqu'ici.

- Keii, arrête, fais pas ça…

Silence.

- M'ignore pas, je déteste ça.

Silence.

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé.

Silence.

- Vraiment désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Silence.

- Mais parle-moi à la fin ! Je sais pas engueule-moi au moins, met-toi en colère, mais fais pas comme si j'existais pas ! Keii !

Là, Keii-chan se retourne sans un mot… et franchement, je voudrais pas être à la place de Shige. Parce que le regard qu'il pose sur lui est encore plus triste que celui de Taguchi. Il est plein de douleur et le pire, c'est qu'il y a même pas une once de reproche dedans. De quoi faire se sentir Shige atrocement coupable, quoi.

- Merde… fait-il d'ailleurs. Keii…

Et là, lui qui est pourtant pas tellement tactile avec nous, enlace directement notre aîné en se foutant totalement que tout le monde puisse les voir.

Et ben c'est vraiment un beau bordel. Je savais bien que le retour à la réalité après la cuite serait plutôt terrible. J'espère juste que ça va pas aboutir à des tas de ruptures. Juste à cause de l'alcool, ce serait con. Tiens d'ailleurs j'y pense… Shige est pas censé avoir bu lui. Enfin je veux dire… Tesshi a sifflé je sais pas combien de verres en douce, donc à la limite (je dis bien à la limite) son comportement peut s'expliquer, mais à ma connaissance Shige a rien picolé lui. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a roulé une pelle à Nakamaru en toute connaissance de cause ? Merde, ça c'est moche… Pauvre Keii-chan…

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, Taka, fait soudain la voix de Tomo non loin de moi.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il a l'air d'être redevenu lui-même. Tant mieux.

- Nan nan ça va. Je me disais juste que c'était con que ta fête d'annif ait tourné comme ça. Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

- Compte tenu de ce que j'ai bu, ça peut aller, répond-il en me caressant la joue. Et toi ?

- Moi ça va très bien, mais j'ai pas tellement bu faut dire.

- Ca te ressemble bien ça.

Il y a un blanc, puis je me décide à demander :

- Tomo… tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

- Ce matin ?

- Ouais ce matin très tôt dans la cuisine.

- J'ai aucun souvenir d'être allé dans la cuisine. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Tu… Enfin Tesshi était torché, il t'a embrassé à pleine bouche… et t'as répondu.

- He ?

- Je t'assure. T'as vraiment répondu à son baiser. J'ai été obligé de vous séparer. Ca m'a pas fait plaisir.

- Oh, Taka… je suis désolé… je m'en souviens pas, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est p…

- Tomo, le coupé-je, je poserais la question qu'une fois : est ce que t'es attiré par Yuya ?

Il écarquille les yeux, comme si je venais de sortir la plus grosse connerie de tous les temps.

- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Il n'y a que toi pour moi, depuis le début !

Il a l'air tellement sincère en disant ça… Comment ne pas le croire ? Je suis peut-être trop crédule, mais…

- Je te le jure, Taka ! s'exclame-t-il encore comme je reste silencieux. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu me crois, je t'en prie !

Il semble avoir la trouille que je le crois pas. Je le rassure d'un sourire.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Un intense soulagement se peint sur ses traits. Je suis sûr que je pourrais entendre son cœur battre comme un fou, tellement il a l'air d'avoir eu peur et d'ailleurs, comme pour me donner raison, il me serre contre lui.

- Oi Pi, y'a des hôtels pour ça…

Cette voix… J'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour identifier la voix grincheuse d'Akanishi.

- Tu peux parler toi, répond mon petit ami sans me lâcher. On entendait que vous hier et ça avant même qu'on soit tous beurrés.

- Ptêt mais comme chuis chez moi, ben je fais ce que je veux.

- Ca on avait pigé. Chez MOI, MES affaires, ce que JE veux… Espèce d'égocentrique nombriliste, fais-je, conscient que c'est la même chose.

- Toi, la ferme, si t'es pas content, tu peux te casser.

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! s'exclament en cœur Kame et Tomo.

- Tu pouvais parler de princesse et moi, Massu, fait Ryo en croisant les bras, mais avec Bakanishi t'es pas mieux.

Mais je l'écoute pas, je regarde Akanishi d'un air aussi renfrogné que le sien. Au point que Tomo finit par m'attraper par le bras pour m'entraîner plus loin.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Taka ? Pourquoi tu agresse Jin ?

- Moi ? C'est lui qui m'a agressé le premier, j'ai fais que me défendre.

- Il t'as pas agressé, il a fait que faire remarquer que c'était son appart.

- Tu le défends ?!

- Taka…

- Nan c'est bon, ça gave là ! Monsieur est chez lui, donc il peut se permettre d'envoyer chier des gens qu'il a quand même invités à la base ! Tu trouve ça normal toi ?!

- J'me serais bien passé de t'inviter toi ! fait la voix du concerné.

Il y a un gros blanc dans la pièce. Même ceux qui s'engueulaient s'arrêtent et nous fixent, ahuris.

- Et ben sois content, je me tire ! fais-je, énervé en me dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rageur.

- Bon débarras ! A jamais !

Je réponds même pas, il en vaut pas la peine.

- Taka, attends ! fait Tomo en courant pour me rattraper alors que Kame se met à engueuler son copain.


	38. Malentendu

Je suis tellement en rogne, qu'il faudrait que je tape sur un truc pour me calmer, mais vu que j'ai rien sous la main et que ma bagnole m'a rien fais, je décide d'aller courir. J'attend même pas Tomo qui me poursuit. Mes talons frappent rageusement le sol et à chaque foulée, j'imagine que c'est Akanishi que je piétine. Quel connard ce type, putain ! Et Tomo qui prend sa défense, c'était le pire.

Quand je m'arrête enfin, je suis en nage, mais calmé. C'est là que mon petit ami me rejoint , lui aussi en sueur.

- Taka… halète-t-il. Ca y est… je peux te… parler ?

- Je vois pas… ce qu'il y a… à dire ?

Il fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle et j'en fais autant en évitant de le regarder pour pas que mon ressentiment fonde comme neige au soleil.

- Taka, je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? fais-je, exprès pour savoir s'il pige pourquoi je lui en veux.

- Jin a été odieux avec toi et c'est lui que j'ai défendu.

- Hum, fais-je en fixant le trottoir.

- Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

Je soupire et lève finalement les yeux vers lui.

- C'est pas la question, Tomo. Le problème c'est qu'une fois de plus, je suis passé pour le connard et que ça commence à me gaver profondément. Alors oui, c'est vrai que j'attendais un minimum de soutien de la part de mon petit ami.

- Je comprends, excuse-moi.

Il y a un blanc.

- Bon, vu que de toute façon la journée est flinguée, tu veux venir chez moi ? demandé-je.

- Avec plaisir.

- Bon, alors il faut retourner à la bagnole qui est toujours devant chez Bakanishi.

- Taka ?

- Hum ?

Il m'embrasse. Et comme je m'y attendais pas vu qu'on vient de s'engueuler pour la première fois, j'en reste coi et le regarde, interrogateur.

- Merci.

- He ?

- La fête surprise, c'était ton idée non ?

- Ah. Heu ouais. J'ai organisé ça avec Kame et ce crétin de Bakanishi. Ca a pas été simple.

- J'imagine. Donc je te remercie encore plus.

- Heureusement que j'avais Kame pour m'aider, parce que ton pote est totalement inutile. A part gueuler…

- Bon, si on arrêtait de parler de choses désagréables et qu'on se concentrait sur nous ?

- Quand on sera chez moi. Trop dangereux dehors.

Il hoche la tête et on se grouille d'aller récupérer la voiture.

J'avoue qu'après l'engueulade, j'ai pas très envie de faire l'amour, mais on va au moins pouvoir parler.

Une fois chez moi, on s'installe sur le canapé et je m'allonge en posant la tête sur ses genoux. Comme je reste totalement silencieux parce que je pense à des trucs, Tomo finit par demander :

- Taka ça va ?

- Hum.

- Ne Tomo… tu pense que j'ai pas d'intérêt en tant qu'acteur ?

- He ? fait-il, manifestement surpris par le tour qu'ont pris mes pensées.

- Ben oui… Ryo et toi arrêtez pas de partir en tournage de dramas, Tesshi a fait « My boss, my hero » l'année dernière, même Keii-chan a eu une proposition pour une apparition dans un épisode d'un drama avec Taguchi et ton pote Bakanichi et pareil pour Shige dans un autre drama… et moi rien du tout.

- Taka, Shige a presque fais de la figuration tu sais, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je me redresse et le fixe.

- C'est pas le problème, Tomo. Le problème, c'est que de nous six, je suis le seul à qui on propose rien du tout, alors je me pose des questions. J'ai pas une tronche d'acteur ou quoi ? J'en suis aussi capable que vous. Ou du moins autant que Tesshi ou Keii-chan.

- Je suis sûr que tu es un très bon acteur, chéri. Sois patient. Toi aussi tu finiras par avoir des propositions.

- J'en doute, fais-je en reprenant ma position initiale.

Je le sens m'embrasser sur la tempe. Il est si doux. Comme une peluche. Nan mieux qu'une peluche. C'est mon Tomo.

- Ne te démoralise pas tout seul, mon Taka. Ils n'ont juste pas encore réalisé ton potentiel. Mais ça va venir très bientôt, j'en suis sûr.

- Hum.

Je suis pas convaincu, mais j'ajoute rien sur le sujet.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seuls. Mais il faut pas que je m'endorme, il faut profiter de ce jour de repos inattendu. Mais aussi forte soit sa volonté, elle arrive pas à repousser le sommeil. Ma dernière observation consciente est que Tomo me soulève dans ses bras.

Je me réveille je sais pas combien de temps après, en ayant perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. A côté de moi, mon petit ami qui s'est glissé dans mon lit, dort comme un ange et je résiste pas à la tentation de l'observer. Il est si beau. Pas étonnant qu'il soit souvent en couverture de AnAn et dans ses pages sexy. Tendrement, je dégage quelques mèches brunes tombées sur son front et lui caresse la joue. Un soupir lui échappe et il remue vaguement, avant de s'immobiliser face à moi, les lèvres entrouvertes. Je mords les miennes en le voyant si abandonné et sens une vague de désir me traverser. Nan, il faut que je le laisse dormir, il en a besoin aussi.

Nan, décidément, vaut mieux que je me lève. C'est mieux pour lui. Je quitte donc le cocon douillet de la couette et de ses bras et vais prendre une douche. C'est l'idéal pour me calmer. Je fais vraiment obsédé par moment.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me sens déjà mieux et vais regarder la télé. J'arrive à trouver une série américaine, ce qui me fait toujours rigoler parce qu'avec le doublage, les persos parlent tous japonais, alors que l'action se passe à Los Angeles. Bref je finis par m'absorber dedans et suis carrément à fond quand Tomo refait surface je sais pas combien de temps après.

- Taka ?

- Oh Tomo, fais-je en lui souriant. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien.

- Ils sont forts ces américains.

- He ?

Comme il a pas l'air de piger de quoi je parle, je désigne l'écran.

- Ah, rigole-t-il. Ouais, ils sont plutôt bons.

Je prend sa main pour l'attirer près de moi et la garde dans la mienne pendant que je retourne dans la série. Quand l'épisode se termine, je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est en train de m'observer.

- Quoi ? fais-je, un peu gêné.

- Rien. Je me rends compte que je ne t'avais jamais vu regarder quelque chose à la télé.

- Et ?

- Et tu vis littéralement ce que tu regarde. Ils ont peur, tu as peur ils sont choqués, tu es choqué... Même pas besoin de regarder l'écran.

- Mou, Tomo, te moque pas...

- Ah mais je me moque pas du tout. Au contraire, je trouve ça très intéressant.

- Ah...

Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre en fait. Du coup, pour me donner une contenance, je décide d'aller préparer le petit-dej.

Quand il me rejoint, m'enlaçant par derrière alors que je prépare la pâte à pancakes, je souris, puis demande :

- Ne Tomo, tu trouve pas qu'on s'ennuie un peu à l'agence en ce moment ? On a pas trop d'activité à part un live de temps en temps.

- C'est vrai que c'est très calme.

- Je regrette presque la période où il y avait pas assez de vingt-quatre heures dans une journée pour tout ce qu'on avait à faire.

- T'en fais pas, mon Taka, ça va revenir.

- Ce serait bien, parce que même avec Tegomass on a pas d'activité ces derniers temps. Pas étonnant que Ryo ait plus ou moins fui chez les Kanja. Ca bouge de leur côté au moins.

- Jaloux ?

L'amusement est perceptible dans sa voix.

- Un peu.

Il rigole franchement.

- Demande à Shibutani s'ils ont pas une place pour toi, dit-il en riant encore.

- Ah nan merci, je suis pas dingue moi. Sans compter que je viens pas du Kansai. Et heureusement pour moi.

Il rigole encore plus. J'aime le voir rire. Ca arrive pas assez souvent.

- Bon allez, si tu veux déjeuner, laisse-moi faire ces... pancakes...

Il y a eu un blanc avant le dernier mot, parce que Tomo m'a embrassé dans le cou. Mais pas juste un petit bisou sage. Nan, il m'a carrément fait un suçon ! Moi qui avais réussi à me calmer...

- Tomo...

- Oui, mon Taka ? fait-il d'un ton innocent.

- C'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je risque de te sauter dessus.

- Et si c'est ce que je veux ?

Je me retourne et le fixe. Kami-sama, ces flammes dans ses yeux... Comment résister ? Il se lèche les lèvres et je craque. Tant pis pour le petit dej, c'est lui que je vais dévorer.

29 juillet 2007

Je suis au bord de l'implosion. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, c'est pas possible. Je trouve que News a un peu trop souvent de longues périodes d'inactivité et c'est pas tenable. Sans compter que les fans doivent en avoir ras le bol de nous attendre sans arrêt. Moi, en tout cas, j'en ai marre. Je veux des nouvelles. Et des bonnes tant qu'à faire.

- Massu, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donne le tournis, finit par dire Shige depuis sa chaise.

Je m'immobilise et le regarde.

- Mais ça me rend fou de rien faire.

- On est tous blasés, mais faire les cent pas dans la loge changera rien, tu sais, dit Keii-chan.

- Il est où Pi-chan déjà ? demande Yuya.

- Parti voir Fujioka-san, Tesshi, on te l'a déjà dis, répond encore Shige, lassé.

Je m'assois à mon tour et le silence retombe dans la loge. Je m'ennuiiiiiie.

Tomo passe la porte ce qui me semble une éternité plus tard. Il est accompagné de notre manager et tous deux sourient. Est-ce que par hasard...

- Les gars, bonne nouvelle, on va avoir du pain sur la planche à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Kami-sama, merci de m'avoir entendu !

- Exactement, reprend Fujioka-san. Début novembre, un single intitulé « Weeeek » sortira et fin novembre, votre deuxième album qui s'appellera « Pacific ».

- Donc, dès aujourd'hui, on va se mettre sur le single, reprend Tomo et on a pas intérêt à chômer.

- Yeah ! m'exclamé-je.

Beaucoup d'occupation en perspective ! Pour un peu, j'en ferais presque une dans de la joie.

Du coup, Tomo nous distribue les paroles de la nouvelle chanson et je les lis rapidement. Ah elles sont sympa. Très sympa même. Je me demande ce que donne la musique qui va avec.

- La musique, je k'ai, fait mon petit ami en écho à mes pensées, en sortant un cd de sa poche. On peut pas se lancer à l'aveuglette, parce qu'elle est rapide.

- On en a déjà fais des rapides, objecte Ryo, qui nous a rejoints en passant en douce derrière les deux arrivants.

- Je sais, mais celle-là... Ah je vous en dis pas plus, vous allez entendre vous-mêmes.

Il va jusqu'à la chaîne hifi, insère le cd... et on comprend immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire : ça démarre tout de suite à fond les ballons. Et je vois pas comment faire rentrer la première phrase du refrain là-dedans, c'est trop speed.

- On va pas avoir le choix, il va falloir avaler des parties de mots, fait remarquer Keii-chan.

- Et speeder pour prononcer le reste, ajoute Tesshi.

- Ca va faire moche, nan ? Genre « oups on avait pas prévu qu'il y avait autant de mots à faire rentrer dans la musique ».

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir, c'est d'essayer, décrète alors Tomo.

Il remet la piste au début... et franchement c'est la cata. Aucun est calé avec les autres comme si on avait jamais bossé une nouvelle chanson. Et franchement, c'est juste trop laid. Je plains les oreilles de Fujioka-san qui est resté « pour voir ».

- Heu bon... on va reprendre, ok ? fait mon bien-aimé petit ami et leader. Faites gaffe aux temps.

- Aux temps ?! s'indigne alors Tesshi. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on compte plus les temps en chant !

- Tu vois une autre solution pour qu'on soit tous calés ? Moi non. Donc tu compte les temps et tu évite d'en faire perdre à tout le groupe. Bon, on y retourne.

Je regarde mon meilleur ami qui tire la gueule. Faut dire qu'il a pas l'habitude de se faire engueuler par son Pi-chan adoré (et Tomo y est pas allé de main morte, vu qu'il rigole pas avec le boulot) et qu'en plus, il est obligé de faire ce qu'il voulait pas. Compter à nouveau les temps en chant, pour lui qui a tant travaillé, c'est une régression.

Je pose une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement et croise son regard. Que je refuse d'interpréter. Du coup, je me concentre à nouveau sur les paroles.

Quelques essais plus tard, on gère déjà vachement plus. En fait c'est surtout le refrain sur lequel il faut précipiter les mots. Le reste, c'est sur un tempo à peu près normal.

- Bon, je vois que tout se passe bien, alors je vous laisse, déclare notre manager. Travaillez bien, je viendrais vous chercher jeudi pour l'enregistrement.

Jeudi. Le délai est court, mais personne s'étonne ni s'indigne. Surtout si en plus on a un album entier à bosser ensuite, vaut mieux enchaîner rapidement.

6 août 2007

On est tous réunis dans la loge et on attend l'arrivée de Tomo, qui doit arriver avec la tracklist du futur album et toutes les paroles de chansons.

Il passe la porte quelques minutes plus tard en tenant une énorme liasse de feuilles, ce qui coupe court au babillage incessant de Tesshi.

- Bon, alors je vous explique. L'album contiendra quinze chansons. Et, contrairement à notre premier, il aura quelques particularités.

- C'est-à-dire ? demandé-je, curieux.

- Les chansons un à six seront collective. Mais la septième sera ton solo, Ryo. Il s'appelle « Code » et elle est plutôt rock.

- Yeah ! Trop bien ! s'exclame-t-il. Ils me connaissent.

Tomo regarde ensuite notre duo infernal, KoyaShige.

- Vous avez la huitième tous les deux. Elle s'appelle « Chirarizumu » et elle est dans la lignée de votre « Murarisuto ».

Surpris mais manifestement heureux, Keii-chan et Shige se claquent dans les mains. Ils ont l'air de s'être réconciliés pour de bon. Du coup, je suppose que le baiser entre Shige et nakamaru était juste un... accident de parcours. Tant mieux. Keii-chan méritait pas ça.

- Tesshi, tu as la neuvième. « Ai nante » est son titre. C'est une ballade.

Je suis content pour lui. Un solo, pour Yuya, c'est l'occasion de réellement faire entendre au public sa voix magique. Les fans vont adorer.

- La dixième est collective et la onzième est pour moi. Elle s'appelle « Gomen ne Juliet ».

J'attends mon tour. Je me demande quel style de chanson on m'a réservé. J'aimerais bien un truc bien rythmé. Actuel quoi.

Je regarde Tomo, mais lui évite soigneusement mon regard. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Toutes les autres sont collectives, conclut-il sans oser tourner les yeux vers moi.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamé-je alors, outré. Tout le monde a une chanson qui le met en avant, SAUF MOI ?! C'est une blague ?!

- Massu... essaye de me calmer Tesshi.

Mais j'écoute pas, je suis vénère sévère là.

- C'est dégueulasse, putain ! C'est quoi le problème avec moi à la fin ?! En plus de pas être jugé digne de faire des dramas, je le suis même pas d'avoir un solo ?! Merde !

Enervé comme jamais, je quitte la loge en claquant violemment la porte. Je suis écœuré, dégoûté et je comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour qu'on s'acharne à me faire passer à la trappe. Je suis le membre qui a aucune importance et qu'on peut zapper sans souci, c'est ça ?!

En courant pour rejoindre le jardin intérieur, je bouscule quelqu'un, dont je reconnais instantanément la voix.

- Taka-chan, ça va pas ? fait Masa-chan en m'observant.

- Si... fais-je d'une voix sourde en réprimant l'envie de pleurnicher sur mon sort sur son épaule.

- Je vois bien que non. Tu veux en parler ?

J'ai tellement envie de me confier, de lui parler de mon dégoût, de ma confiance en moi qui est en train de fondre comme neige au soleil... mais je veux pas chouiner tout le temps, après il va croire que je lui parle que pour ça. Mais faut dire qu'il a le don incroyable de débouler devant moi précisément quand je vais pas bien.

- J'allais à la cafète, tu m'accompagne ? demande-t-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

Vaincu, je hoche simplement la tête. Quelle importance de passer pour un chouineur insatisfait de son sort, maintenant que j'ai réalisé le peu d'importance que j'ai dans le groupe...

On va prendre deux boissons et on s'assoit. Je fais une telle tête, qu'il reprend.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

- C'est gentil, Masa-chan, mais personne peut rien.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu avec un air aussi déprimé. Ca m'inquiète. Raconte-moi.

Alors, en soupirant, je lui raconte les derniers évènements. Et conclus :

- Après avoir tant travaillé, se rendre compte qu'on est que la cinquième roue du carrosse, c'est déprimant.

- Hum... Désolé, je vais être franc mais... est ce que tu ne dramatise pas un peu ?

- He ?

Je regarde mon ex petit ami comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Bien sûr que non je dramatise pas !

- Comprends-moi, je ne cherche pas à t'enfoncer, loin de là... mais là, je ne vois pas le Taka-chan combatif que je connais, juste un enfant qui fait une crise parce que ses frères ont eu un jouet et pas lui.

- Mais...

- Je comprends que tu trouve ça injuste, mais tu ne t'es pas dis qu'il y avait peut-être une raison au fait que tu sois « écarté » ?

- Je vois pas quelle raison il pourrait y avoir, bougonné-je.

- Réfléchis bien. Est-ce que l'un de vous n'a pas déjà eu un solo auparavant ?

Je fouille dans ma mémoire.

- Nan. Ah si ! Keii-chan a eu « Private hearts » en piste deux de notre premier single.

- Et depuis, est ce que quelqu'un d'autre en avait eu ?

- Heu... non. Mais qu'est ce que tu cherche à me dire, Masa-chan ?

- Que peut-être on a d'autres plans pour toi. Peut-être qu'ils te gardent en « botte secrète » pour un solo plus tard.

Je le regarde, ahuri. Ca m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit ça.

- Tu crois ? fais-je, sceptique.

Je me demande s'il cherche pas juste à me calmer.

- Tu devrais savoir que tout est possible dans cette agence. Et aussi que rien n'est jamais fait par hasard. La moindre action est pensée, étudiée... Donc si tu n'as pas de solo dans votre prochain album, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

Hum pas faux...

- Tu te prends trop la tête pour des broutilles, Taka-chan. Laisse faire. Ton tour viendra, j'en suis persuadé. Du talent, tu en as à revendre.

Je le regarde avec reconnaissance. Il sait toujours trouver les mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre.

- Maintenant, tu vas rejoindre les autres News, t'excuser de ton attitude et reprendre le travail comme si de rien était, ne.

- Hai...

Je me sens honteux du coup et pourtant, Masa-chan n'a même pas élevé la voix. Il en a pas besoin.

Je bois ma limonade d'un trait et me lève.

- Merci, Masa-chan.

Il se redresse à son tour.

- De rien, sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je ne suis pas souvent disponible, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à m'envoyer un mail quand tu as un problème ou que ça ne va pas. Les amis sont là pour ça.

- Hai, acquiescé-je de nouveau, avant de filer jusqu'à la loge.

- Ah vous voyez, qu'est ce que je disais ! claironne Tesshi à mon entrée. Je savais qu'il bouderait pas longtemps.

- Ca y est, t'as fini ton caprice de diva ? se moque Ryo depuis le canapé.

Je m'y attendais, donc je relève pas.

- Désolé pour tout ça, dis-je. C'est mon égo qui était blessé, c'est tout. J'en veux à personne ne particulier.

- C'est rien, sourit Tomo. Je suis content que tu sois revenu rapidement, on a pas mal de boulot.

- Je sais. Et je veux pénaliser personne.

- Alors on va commencer. La première chanson s'appelle « Ai no matador ». Elle est un peu... grivoise on va dire, explique Tomo en nous distribuant les paroles.

Grivoise... Tout un programme... Et en lisant, je me rends compte que c'est joliment dit, pour une chanson qui décrit en termes poétiques, ce qui se passe quand on fait l'amour avec une fille. D'habitude, on chante du gentillet romantique à tendance sautillante, alors qu'est ce qui a pris au parolier ? Il a trop écouté KoyaShige ?


	39. Onsen

**15 septembre 2007****  
><strong>**On est arrivés à la dernière chanson de l'album. C'est la dernière qui nous reste à travailler avant l'enregistrement et Tomo nous a prévenus qu'elle va nécessiter un entraînement particulier. Pourquoi, on en sait rien, par contre. Assis sur le canapé de la loge, je relis les paroles pour au moins la dixième fois, mais comme elles ont rien de particulier, ça m'avance pas tellement. Ce qui me perturbe un peu, c'est qu'il a estimé nécessaire la présence de notre ancien prof de chant et que ça fait dix minutes qu'ils se parlent à voix basse, en jetant parfois des coups d'œil à certains d'entre nous. Soudain, ils se tournent dans notre direction mais, contre toute attente, ce n'est pas mon petit ami qui prend la parole.******

**- Bon, pour cette chanson, votre leader a demandé mon assistance car c'est une chanson entièrement a capella.******

**Stupéfait, j'échange un regard avec mes amis.******

**- Heu, on a déjà chanté a capella, fais-je remarquer.****  
><strong>**- Non, Masuda-kun, vous avez déjà chanté sans musique. C'est tout à fait différent. Là, c'est un véritable a capella, ce qui signifie que vous serez votre propre musique.******

**Comme son explications nous laisse un peu perplexes, il exhibe un cd de Pow Wow, un groupe qui me dit absolument rien, mais qui doit être ancien étant donné la couleur passée de sa jaquette.******

**- Pour que ce soit plus parlant, j'ai apporté ceci. Vous ne comprendrez pas les paroles étant donné qu'elles sont en français, mais comme ce groupe était spécialisé dans l'a capella, vous allez vite savoir ce que je veux dire.******

**Sur ces mots, Tomo nous rejoint et le prof met le cd. Comme il l'avait dit, on pige le concept dès les premières notes, parce que justement, y'en a pas, de notes. Aucune musique, la chanson est rythmée par la voix du chanteur, des claquements de doigts et des « away up, away up » scandés par d'autres voix.******

**- On va devoir faire ça ? interroge Shige, stupéfait, quand la chanson se termine.****  
><strong>**- En effet, Kato-kun.****  
><strong>**- Et qui va faire la voix principale ? demande Keii-chan.****  
><strong>**- Moi, répond Tomo en rougissant un peu. Avec Tesshi en voix secondaire à partir de la deuxième moitié des paroles.****  
><strong>**- Ce qui veut dire que Ryo, Keii-chan, Shige et moi on fait la rythmique ?******

**Il hoche la tête.******

**- D'où ma présence, puisque c'est un exercice qui ne vous est pas familier, reprend le prof. Bien, faites-moi quelques notes, que je fasse les groupes.******

**Il les connais, nos voix, il nous fait quoi là ? Enfin quoique nan, il a du oublier depuis qu'il nous a plus en cours. Du coup, on s'exécute et très vite, on est séparés en deux : les basses (Ryo et moi) et les altos (Keii-chan et Shige). Plus Tesshi qu'il classe en soprano même si, à mon sens, un homme peut pas tellement entrer dans cette catégorie.******

**- Bien, maintenant, il faut définir la musicalité que vous allez apporter. Donc écoutez d'abord chanter Yamashita-kun.******

**Suivant sa partition, Tomo se lance donc. J'adore sa voix et quand il chante tout seul, en plus, on en entend toutes les inflexions. Pourtant il semble pas à l'aise et a l'air presque soulagé quand il arrive à la fin.******

**- Et donc ? demande Ryo.****  
><strong>**- Minute, Nishukido-kun. Yamashita-kun, reprend au début et toi, Tegoshi-kun, tu fais la seconde voix en suivant la même partition, mais un octave plus haut.******

**Tous deux s'exécutent. Et ils chantent super bien, mais malgré ça, le résultat est pas probant du tout. Ca fait super vide. Même la beauté de leurs voix combinées fait pas oublier qu'il manque un truc. Plusieurs même.******

**- Maintenant, vous allez tous claquer des doigts pour imprimer le rythme.******

**Arf... Là, c'est la galère, parce que j'ai jamais été foutu d'y arriver. Du coup, tout le monde s'arrête pour me donner des conseils sur la façon de faire et on perd une demi heure. Quand je réussis enfin, il faut tout recommencer et même plusieurs fois parce qu'on a pas tous pris le même rythme. Une fois qu'on est tous calés, il nous donne de nouvelles instructions.******

**- Koyama-kun, Kato-kun, sans arrêter de claquer des doigts, vous allez faire en rythme le son « tup tudu », jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un léger blanc dans les paroles. Vous continuez pendant ce blanc, et quand Yamashita-kun reprend, vous faites « ouh ouh » avec une petite variation de ton, jusqu'à ce que Tegoshi-kun se mette à chanter. Là, après le petit blanc, vous reprenez les « tup tudu » jusqu'à la moitié de leurs paroles communes et vous finissez avec « ah ah » et « ouh ».******

**L'avalanche de consignes étranges a l'air de les laisser aussi perplexes que moi. Franchement, ils ont plein de trucs zarb à retenir, c'est super chaud. Surtout que s'ils sont comme moi, ils doivent pas réellement avoir pigé quoi faire et en plus je sais pas s'ils ont tout mémorisé. Cela dit, aidés de la voix de Tomo que rien semble pouvoir perturber, ils se lancent quand même et, perso, je trouve qu'ils se démerdent vachement bien pour tout ce qu'ils ont à faire. Finalement ils ont du mieux piger que moi. Mais malgré ça, le prof les fait recommencer je sais pas combien de fois.****  
><strong>**Avec Ryo, vu qu'on fait rien, on commence un peu à se faire chier, bien qu'écouter soit instructif. Au bout d'un moment quand même, le prof se tourne vers nous.******

**- Nishikido-kun, Masuda-kun, vous allez faire « bam bam » tout du long avec des variations de ton, en vous arrêtant à chaque blanc. Masuda-kun,tu prend un octave plus haut et vous dites plus rien quand les autres en sont à « ah ah » et « ouh ».******

**Ok. Ca a l'air plus simple en fait vu qu'on fait toujours la même chose. Mais en fait 1) il faut suivre les voix de Tomo et Tesshi 2) il faut aussi suivre ce que font Keii-chan et Shige MAIS pas se laisser entraîner par eux ni dans ce qu'ils prononcent, ni dans leur tessiture 3) il faut continuer à claquer des doigts en rythme. C'est juste impossible.****  
><strong>**Au cours de l'heure qui suit, je me mets à faire des « tup tudu » malgré moi, je pars dans les aigus, oublie de claquer des doigts parce que je suis trop occupé à tenter de pas oublier tout le reste... Bref, quand la pause déjeuner arrive, je suis mort. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais mentalement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la gelée de groseilles en guise de cerveau et j'arrive plus à réfléchir à ce que je dois ou dois pas faire.****  
><strong>**Même à la cafète, personne arrive à sortir cette foutue chanson de sa tête, au point que, sans y penser, Tomo se met à chanter et qu'on suit tous. Et c'est en arrivant à la fin, qu'on se rend compte qu'il y a un grand silence dans la pièce à la place de l'habituel brouhaha. On se retourne alors et on voit tous les Johnny's attablés, tournés vers nous.******

**- Suggoooooooooi ! s'exclame alors un Junior, avant de se mettre à applaudir à tout rompre, bientôt imité par le reste de nos collègues.******

**La même gêne nous prend d'avoir été involontairement la cible de l'attention générale et on s'incline légèrement avant de replonger le nez dans nos bols. Inutile de dire qu'après ça, le déjeuner a pas traîné. On avait pas spécialement envie que des Juniors (ou des sempai) nous demandent de recommencer, surtout qu'on est toujours pas au point.******

**- La hooooooooonte ! s'exclame Yuya en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de la loge. Pi-chan, pourquoi t'as commencé à chanter ? Tout le monde doit croire qu'on voulait se la péter.******

**Je le regarde, étonné qu'il critique son Pi-chan adoré, même par sous-entendu. Je crois que c'est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. Il a vraiment du se sentir embarrassé.******

**- Pourquoi se la péter ? lui demande Keii-chan.****  
><strong>**- Bah parce que a capella, c'est la classe quand même. Enfin quand on y arrive. Et là, j'ai pas l'impression que c'était réussi. On a encore trop de travail...****  
><strong>**- Désolé, c'était involontaire, répond mon petit ami.****  
><strong>**- Il le sait très bien, Tomo, dis-je pour lui éviter de se sentir coupable. Ne, Tesshi ? appuyé-je avec un regard éloquent vers le concerné.****  
><strong>**- Oui oui. T'en fais pas, Pi-chan, le rassure mon meilleur ami dans un sourire.******

**Notre prof repasse alors la porte. Je grimace. C'est le signal du retour à la cervelle en gelée. Cette chanson, je suis sûr qu'on va continuer à la chanter dans notre sommeil tellement elle va nous rester dans la tête. C'est pas humain.******

**21 septembre 2007****  
><strong>**Ce matin il fait super froid quand je sors de chez moi. Il y a un vent à décorner un bœuf et il est glacial. On est pourtant pas encore en hiver, loin de là. Du coup, quand j'arrive à ma voiture, je suis congelé. Bah oui j'avais pas prévu ça, alors j'ai juste un petit blouson léger sur moi. Le problème c'est que le temps que je chauffage se lance correctement, je serais déjà arrivé à l'agence. Foutu temps, on sait plus comment se fringuer... Et effectivement, le trajet donne juste le temps à ma saloperie de chauffage de rendre l'habitacle chaud et douillet. Là, je me sens comme un chat, j'ai pas envie de quitter mon cocon.****  
><strong>**Quand je rentre dans le hall, je pense pouvoir retrouver cette chaleur, mais étrangement, il ressemble plutôt à un frigo géant. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, croisant des tas de Johnny's emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles, se hâtant dans toutes les directions et pousse la porte de la loge. Dans laquelle je trouve tous mes amis, enveloppés de la même façon.******

**- Vache, qu'est ce qui se passe ?****  
><strong>**- La chaudière est tombée en rade pendant la nuit... m'explique Shige dont la voix étouffée me parvient de sous son écharpe.****  
><strong>**- Et ben c'est gai... Et ce sera réparé quand ?****  
><strong>**- On en sait rien, c'est bien le problème...****  
><strong>**- Comment on peut bosser dans ces c... Où est Tomo ?******

**Je viens de me rendre compte que mon petit ami ne se trouve pas parmi les bibendums présents dans la loge.******

**- Aucune idée. On l'a pas vu depuis qu'on est arrivés, fait Keii-chan en claquant des dents.******

**Je trouve ça bizarre, parce que mon leader de petit ami est toujours le premier arrivé en règle générale.******

**- Je vais me transformer en M. Freeze ! se plaint alors Tesshi. Massu, tu veux pas me réchauffer ?******

**Je le regarde d'un drôle d'air. Je veux pas psychoter ni devenir parano, mais je sais pas dans quel sens prendre ça. Depuis l'épisode de la cuisine pendant l'annif de Tomo, je suis un peu sur la défensive avec lui. Du moins dès qu'il s'agit de m'approcher de près.******

**- Bah quoi ?****  
><strong>**- Rien, fais-je en tentant de me convaincre une fois de plus que sa demande est innocente. Mais comment tu veux que je te réchauffe alors que je suis congelé moi-même ?****  
><strong>**- Pourquoi tu t'es pointé fringué comme ça aussi ? demande Ryo. T'es maso ?****  
><strong>**- Je pouvais pas deviner qu'il allait cailler comme ça.****  
><strong>**- Si on se serrait les uns contre les autres sur le canapé, on aurait peut-être moins froid, hasarde Shige.******

**On a pas le temps de mettre son idée en pratique, parce que la porte s'ouvre sur mon Tomo, superbe dans une doudoune rouge vif et qui a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui, en général, veut dire une bonne nouvelle.******

**- Réchauffez-vous, les gars, parce demain, on part à... Okinawa !******

**On se regarde tous, stupéfaits.******

**- Majide ?!****  
><strong>**- On a un shoot prévu dans un onsen là-bas.****  
><strong>**- Trop de bol ! Ca tombe à pic ! s'exclame Tesshi.****  
><strong>**- Je savais que vous seriez contents. Et le plus beau, c'est qu'après le shoot, on peut profiter du onsen le reste du week-end.******

**Un cri de joie collectif salue cette excellente nouvelle, mais moi, c'est à autre chose que le changement de température que je pense. Tomo en yukata sans rien en dessous... ruisselant d'eau ou couvert de mousse parfumée... alangui dans un bassin et n'attendant que moi...****  
><strong>**Perdu dans mes rêveries coupables, je sursaute quand Tesshi s'exclame :******

**- Massu, ton nez ! Tu saigne !******

**Machinalement, je passe la main dessus et la ramène maculée d'une petite trainée rouge. Merde...******

**- Je crois que l'un de nous pense pas franchement au changement de température pour se réchauffer, note Keii-chan en souriant.****  
><strong>**- Kyaaaaaa ! Massu il pense à des trucs cochons ! piaille exagérément Shige. Pervers !******

**Je me sens rougir et baisse la tête parce que je peux pas me disculper vu que c'est vrai. Mais au passage, j'ai eu le temps de voir que Tomo a rougi aussi.******

**- Bah je peux pas lui en vouloir, dit alors Ryo. Moi aussi j'ai envie de b...******

**Il peut pas terminer sa phrase, parce que la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur la dernière personne qu'on s'attendait à voir.******

**- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, hime ? grogne-t-il en reconnaissant Ueda. Ta loge, c'est la porte à c...******

**Mais une fois encore, il peut pas finir sa phrase, mais là, c'est parce que le KAT-TUN l'a empoigné par le col et traîné hors de la loge sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf.****  
><strong>**La porte se referme et je m'étonne à peine de pas entendre Ryo l'agonir d'injures comme il en a l'habitude. Après tout, je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Tomo. Mais du coup, je grille de curiosité, alors une fois n'est pas coutume, je décide de faire mon KoyaShige et de jouer les commères. Au grand amusement de mon petit ami, je vais jusqu'à la porte et l'entrouvre pour regarder s'ils sont pas à proximité. La voie étant libre, je me faufile dans le couloir. Ils ont pas pu aller loin en une minute. Notre loge est pas dispo, celle de KAT-TUN non plus et il me semble que c'est pareil pour toutes celles de l'étage. Donc y'a pas trente six endroits possibles et je me glisse dans les toilettes.******

**- ... crois là exactement ? Que t'as qu'à claquer des doigts et c'est bon ?****  
><strong>**- Fais pas celui qui a pas compris, Nishikido. Te fais pas plus con que tu n'es.******

**Bingo, ils sont là ! Je m'approche à pas de loup et colle l'oreille au battant.******

**- Putain, je vais te...****  
><strong>**- Bonne idée, vas-y.****  
><strong>**- Et puis quoi encore ?! Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, hi... Putain, arrête, merde !******

**Il se passe quoi ?! Il se passe quoi ?! Ueda a fait un truc ?! Dommage que je puisse pas voir...****  
><strong>**Un petit rire se fait entendre. Ueda.******

**- Dis-moi, pour quelqu'un qui est pas consentant, tu bande vachement.******

**Je peux pas dire que c'est un scoop pour moi, mais ça fait bizarre à entendre quand même.******

**- Avoue que tu crève d'envie de me baiser.******

**Hé il est vachement cru, le Ueda. J'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui. A moins... qu'il parle comme ça juste pour exciter Ryo ?******

**- Joue pas à ça, hime. Parce que là, tu fais princesse catin.****  
><strong>**- Et ça a pas l'air de te déplaire...****  
><strong>**- Tu fais ça avec Sakurai aussi ?******

**Ouch le coup bas. Celle-là, Ueda doit pas l'avoir vu arriver étant donné le blanc qui suit la question de mon ex sexfriend.******

**- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié ce que tu m'as hypocritement reproché ? En fait, tu l'avoueras pas, mais c'est toi qui crève d'envie de baiser avec moi, hime.****  
><strong>**- Et si c'était le cas ?****  
><strong>**- Tu l'avoues en plus ? Pauvre Sakurai...****  
><strong>**- Il me trompe aussi si tu veux tout savoir.****  
><strong>**- Je m'en fous comme de ma première giclée de sperme.******

**Je retiens à grand peine un éclat de rire. Quelle expression ! Du Ryo tout craché.******

**- Très classe...****  
><strong>**- Et ça t'excite de m'entendre parler comme ça, avoues, hime. Dis que tu crève d'envie de te prendre ma bite bien profond et de jouir comme une petite chienne.******

**Wow... Ce genre de phrase, il se la serait jamais permise avec moi.****  
><strong>**Il y a un grand silence et je me demande si, cette fois, il est pas allé trop loin. Si Ueda lui fout un pain dans la gueule dans cette petite cabine, il pourra pas esquiver et il va le sentir passer. Mais j'entend pas le moindre bruit de baston. Qu'est ce qui se passe là dedans ?******

**- Mmmh...******

**Un gémissement... Et c'était pas la voix de Ueda... Mais alors ça veut dire que Ryo...******

**- Tu sais que quand on se vante comme ça, Nishikido, c'est qu'on formule ce dont on a vraiment envie ? susurre le KAT-TUN.****  
><strong>**- Mmmh... Va... aaaaaah... Va crever... mmmh... enflure...******

**Mais je crois pas que c'est ce qu'il avait envie de dire.****  
><strong>**Je décide de me barrer avant d'être le témoin auditif de leurs ébats et c'est plus qu'une question de secondes pour que les hostilités soient lancées, vu comment ils sont partis. Ennemis, eux ? Quelle blague !****  
><strong>**En tout cas, pour un scoop, s'en est un. Et de taille. Tu parle d'un retournement de situation...****  
><strong>**Quand je rentre à nouveau dans la loge, je suis pas encore remis du choc.******

**- Alors, quelles nouvelles ? m'interroge directement Tesshi.****  
><strong>**- Ils se sont battus ?****  
><strong>**- Vous allez jamais me croire... dis-je.****  
><strong>**- A ce point ?******

**Je hoche la tête et leur raconte les grandes lignes de ce que j'ai entendu. A la fin de mon récit, ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds. Jusqu'à ce que Tomo prenne la parole.******

**- Je me suis toujours dis que leur antipathie était trop marquée et visible pour ne pas être louche.******

**Les autres approuvent de la tête.******

**- Mais pas un mot de ça quand il va revenir, ne ? S'il découvre que je l'ai espionné, il me tue.****  
><strong>**- Promis.****  
><strong>**- Heu bon, on fait quoi ? demande alors Shige. Parce qu'il va nous trouver louches si on fait rien quand il revient.******

**Comme on est tous d'accord, chacun trouve à s'occuper. Jusqu'à ce qu'un beuglement retentisse dans le couloir.******

**- UEDA ! T'AS INTERET A RAMENER TON CUL DANS LES TROIS MINUTES OU JE TE BUTE !******

**Ah la douce voix de Kame en mode vénère. Je pouffe. On dirait bien que Ueda va devoir se grouiller de faire son affaire à Ryo.****  
><strong>**Est-ce qu'il va vraiment revenir dans le temps imparti ? Top chrono !****  
><strong>**Le hurlement a fait sortir tout le monde de sa loge en tout cas. Ca va être la grosse loose quand ils vont réapparaitre. J'ai pitié, du coup je souffle à Tomo :******

**- Tu peux demander à Bakanishi de faire rentrer son groupe dans sa loge ?******

**Il hoche la tête et sort son portable. J'en fais autant pour envoyer un mail à Masa-chan en espérant qu'il ait le sien sur lui.******

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! fait alors la voix grave de Nagase-sempai. Qui gueule comme ça ?!******

**Oh merde, ça a dérangé les Tokio aussi... Kame vire au blanc en s'en rendant compte, puis au cramoisi alors qu'il se dénonce.******

**- C'est... C'est moi, sempai...****  
><strong>**- Toi, Kamenashi ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ? T'es devenu dingue ?****  
><strong>**- Non mais...****  
><strong>**- Mais quoi ?****  
><strong>**- J'ai... Il manque l'un de nous et on peut pas bosser...****  
><strong>**- Et tu peux pas juste l'appeler sur son portable, au lieu de crier comme un demeuré ? Y'en a qui bossent.****  
><strong>**- C'est bon, Tomo-chan, intervient alors Taichi-sempai pour calmer le plus jeune de son groupe. Je crois qu'il a compris.******

**Nagase fusille une dernière fois Kame du regard, puis rentre dans leur loge en claquant la porte.******

**- T'en fais pas, Kamenashi, dit encore Taichi-sempai. Il est un peu grognon parce qu'il s'est engueulé avec Okura, ça va lui passer. Mais il a raison, appelle ton collègue, ce sera plus efficace. (puis à tous les curieux) Allez, au boulot tous. Allez, ajoute-t-il avec un geste de la main vers nos loges respectives.******

**Personne ose désobéir et je vois les Arashi refermer la porte derrière eux, puis les KAT-TUN. Finalement, on rebrousse chemin aussi. Il y a un blanc, puis une voix s'élève :******

**- Il s'est engueulé... commence Keii-chan.****  
><strong>**- ... avec Okura ? termine Shige.******

**Ah donc y'a pas que moi que ça a perturbé d'apprendre que l'irascible Nagase Tomoya sort avec le choupi-kawaii Okura Tadayoshi. Je me demande si Ryo est au courant.****  
><strong>**Bah en tout cas, l'intervention des Tokio a eu le mérite d'arriver à ce que je voulais : plus de curieux dans le couloir. La voie est libre pour Ryo et Ueda.******

**22 septembre 2007****  
><strong>**Il est quatre heures du matin et, en bâillant, je vérifie une fois encore que j'ai rien oublié pour ce week-end mi boulot-mi vacances à Okinawa. Mon sac étant complet, je sors dans le froid persistant et rejoins ma voiture dans un nuage de buée. Hier, personne a dit quoi que ce soit à Ryo pour son petit intermède avec son « ennemi », mais il boitait un peu en revenant. Ueda a du être plus vigoureux qu'il pensait. Je me demande s'il a aimé. Probablement, sinon il serait revenu avant les quinze minutes qui lui ont été nécessaires pour réapparaitre. Par contre, Ueda a du sacrément se faire engueuler par kame vu qu'il s'est pris une soufflante de Nagase-sempai à cause de lui.****  
><strong>**En mettant le contact, je bâille encore. L'avion est à sept heures alors faut pas que je traine. On doit tous se rejoindre à l'aéroport.******

**Heureusement, le vol est court et en une heure on est rendus. Je sais pas si c'est dans ma tête ou quoi, mais rien que d'avoir quitté Tokyo, je me sens plus léger.****  
><strong>**Portant nos sacs, on sort et rejoint le van qui attend pour nous emmener à l'auberge.******

**- L'auberge nous a été réservée pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, nous informe Tomo pendant le trajet.****  
><strong>**- Bonne nouvelle.******

**Parce que je sais pas comment elles ont fait pour savoir, mais à Narita, une horde de fans nous attendait malgré l'heure matinale, avec uchiwas, banderoles et tout le tremblement. J'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment elles peuvent être au courant du moindre de nos déplacements. Elles sont rapides et plus douées que des espions quand il s'agit de nous suivre. Qu'on parte en shoot, en concert, en enregistrement, en live ou n'importe quoi, elles sont là, criant nos noms.****  
><strong>**On arrive rapidement sur les lieux et Tesshi s'extasie sur sa beauté. C'est vrai que c'est agréable, cet écrin de verdure. Une femme d'un certain âge habillée d'un kimono, vient nous accueillir. Ca doit être la propriétaire.******

**- Irrashaimase, dit-elle en souriant. Tanaka-san desu. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?****  
><strong>**- Très bon, merci, répond Keii-chan.****  
><strong>**- Tout est prêt. Le photographe est arrivé avec son équipe et son matériel, dit encore la femme. Vous pouvez prendre les chambres que vous voulez.****  
><strong>**- Parfait, merci, dit Tomo.******

**Elle s'éloigne et on entre dans l'auberge par le patio. Soudain, Tesshi agrippe mon bras.******

**- Je me mets dans la chambre avec Massu ! s'exclame-t-il sans me demander mon avis.******

**Heureusement, Ryo le chope et l'arrache à son étreinte, le maintenant contre lui.******

**- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu te mets avec moi et tu laisse Massu tranquille avec Pi.****  
><strong>**- Mou...****  
><strong>**- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser Massu dans la même chambre que Pi, fait remarquer Keii-chan dans un sourire amusé.****  
><strong>**- Ouais, il va encore penser à des trucs pervers, ajoute Shige.****  
><strong>**- Mais arrêtez, me défends-je, je suis pas un obsédé.****  
><strong>**- Alors pourquoi t'es tout rouge là ?****  
><strong>**- Et pourquoi tu saignais du nez hier ? Perveeeeeers ! piaille encore Shige.****  
><strong>**- Urusai... grogné-je en me dirigeant vers la première porte qui se présente pour couper court à leurs allusions.******

**Je le sais bien, que je suis devenu pervers. Mais comment faire autrement avec un petit ami qui a le corps de Tomo ? Et puis qu'i ose me dire qu'il va rien faire avec Keii-chan, tiens, que je rigole.****  
><strong>**Tomo me rejoint une minute plus tard et pose son sac sur le lit.******

**- On va être bien ici, dit-il en souriant.******

**Je hoche la tête, l'enlace et pose le menton sur son épaule.******

**- Taka ? Ca ne va pas ?****  
><strong>**- Si si. Laisse-moi juste rester un peu comme ça.****  
><strong>**- T'en fais pas pour ce qu'a dit Shige, moi ça me dérange pas. Je suis heureux de te plaire à ce point.****  
><strong>**- Hum.******

**Il caresse mes cheveux et m'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe.******

**- Je t'aime, Tomo.****  
><strong>**- Moi aussi, mon Taka. Allez, viens, il faut qu'on se change et qu'on se mette au boulot. On aura tout le temps pour les câlins quand le shoot sera fini.******

**Je le lâche et hoche de nouveau la tête, puis le regarde prendre l'un des yukatas posés sur une chaise et aller sagement se changer dans la salle de bain. Il a bien fais. Je crois pas que j'aurais résisté longtemps à son corps parfait s'il s'était changé devant moi. Ce qui m'empêche pas de penser à lui arracher son yukata pendant tout le temps où je mets le mien. Il réapparait quelques instants plus tard et je déglutis péniblement en le voyant. Il est magnifique, superbe, merveilleux... carrément divin.******

**- On peut y aller maintenant, déclare-t-il en m'embrassant.**


	40. Tournée

24 septembre 2007

Comment qualifier le reste du week-end ? Magique ? Oui probablement. Avoir mon Tomo rien qu'à moi dans ce cadre, c'était inespéré alors… Bon, je passerais sur les fréquentes apparitions de Tesshi décidé à me scotcher et, du coup, sur les interventions de Ryo pour l'écarter de moi. Je passerais aussi sur le fait qu'en profitant d'un moment d'inattention, mon meilleur ami a réussi à m'embrasser et qu'il en avait pas du tout l'air embêté. Il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes, avant que Tomo se doute de quelque chose et décide de le tuer. Enfin je crois pas qu'il le tuerait vraiment, mais il s'arrêterait de lui parler et ça foutrait une sacré mauvaise ambiance dans le groupe, surtout à peine plus d'un mois avant la sortie de « Pacific » et de la tournée correspondante.

Du coup, ce matin, c'est moins détendu que d'habitude que je me dirige vers l'agence. Je serais bien allé le chercher directement chez lui, mais j'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec son coup d'un soir. Ca aussi, je me l'explique pas bien : on dirait qu'il ressent toujours quelque chose pour moi, mais en même temps, il se tape je sais pas combien de mecs par semaine. Ca tourne à un tel rythme que j'en ai presque le tournis. Je suis un peu largué.

Une fois sur place, je vais à la loge en priant pour qu'il soit arrivé et seul, mais quand j'ouvre la porte, il est déjà en grande conversation avec Keii-chan, ce qui m'arrange pas du tout.

- Salut, salué-je à la cantonnade.

- Salut Massu, répond notre aîné en souriant. Bien dormi ?

- Ouais ça va.

- Massuuuuuuuuu ! s'exclame alors Yuya en courant vers moi à son habitude.

Ce qui tombe à pic.

- Tesshi, faut que je te parle, t'as un moment ?

- Pour toi toujours, répond-il, les yeux brillants.

- Tu nous excuse, Keii-chan, fais-je pour pas qu'il me prenne pour un malpoli.

- Pas de souci.

J'entraîne donc mon cadet dans les douches et referme la porte. Comme je reste silencieux plusieurs secondes, il me presse.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ecoute, Yuya…

- Oh oh… « Yuya »… C'est jamais bon quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom… J'ai fais ou dis un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

- Non non c'est pas ça, mais… comment dire… depuis l'anniversaire de Tomo, je me suis rendu compte que tu me colle de plus en plus et… et tu m'as même embrassé quand on était au onsen, alors je me demandais… enfin je me suis dit que peut-être…

- J'étais toujours amoureux de toi ? Ben oui. C'est quand même pas une découverte pour toi ? Si ?

Je m'attendais tellement peu à ce qu'il dise ça, que j'en reste bouche bée et que je reste à le fixer avec l'air stupide d'une vache qui regarde passer un train.

- Ah bah on dirait que si, rigole-t-il.

- Bah… Bah si… je pensais que c'était mort et enterré cette histoire…

- Ca l'a jamais été, Massu. Jamais.

- Mais… tous ces mecs avec qui t'es sorti…

- Ben justement, tu t'es jamais dis qu'il y en avait un peu trop pour que ce soit normal ?

- Si mais…

- Bah voilà. J'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer, Massu.

- Tesshi…

- Je sais mais j'y peux rien. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais j'ai jamais réussi.

- Tesshi… Je…

- Je sais… Je sais que tu aime Pi-chan et que je suis juste ton meilleur ami… mais me demande pas de t'oublier… Me demande pas… (il étouffe un sanglot) Me demande pas de plus penser à toi de cette façon… Je pourrais pas… Depuis qu'on se connait, tu as toujours été mon moteur, le centre de ma vie… Je t'aime et je pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre…

Il termine sa phrase en fondant en larmes. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer, ça me décontenance. Du coup, je le serre contre moi et lui tapote le dos.

- Je… Je te demande rien, à part ne plus m'embrasser ni ce genre de truc. J'aime Tomo, je suis bien avec lui et je sens même que je pourrais faire ma vie avec lui, alors s'il te plait ne gâche pas tout si tu veux qu'on continue au moins à être meilleurs amis.

Je me sens con à dire ça, mais bordel, pourquoi plusieurs mecs de mon groupe sont tombés amoureux de moi ? D'abord Tesshi, puis Hiro, Ryo et Tomo. Qu'est ce que j'ai de si spécial ? Je pige vraiment pas, ça me dépasse.

- Alors… tu m'en veux pas de t'aimer ?

- Non… fais-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux pour me donner une contenance. Mais c'est gênant vis-à-vis de Tomo…

- Pi-chan en saura jamais rien, je te le jure, fait mon cadet en essuyant ses larmes. Je me contenterais de t'adorer bien sagement de loin…

- Bon…

Je sais pas trop quoi ajouter de toute façon. C'est le genre de conversation qui me gêne et me met super mal à l'aise. Du coup, il faut vite qu'on arrête.

- On y retourne ? demandé-je. Les autres ont du arriver entre temps.

- Hai.

Quand il passèrent à nouveau la porte, le duo se rendit compte qu'effectivement, tout le monde était là et ils n'échappèrent pas à un commentaire sarcastique de Ryo.

- C'est pas le moment pour les gâteries, les deux là, on a du boulot.

Commentaire qui déclenche un regard noir de la part de notre bien-aimé leader et convainc tout le monde de se mettre au travail.

A la pause, je décide de m'approcher de mon copain.

- Tomo… tu sais qu'on faisait rien avec Tesshi, ne ?

Il me regarde d'un air surpris. Apparemment, je suis le seul qui pensait qu'il pourrait penser à ça.

- Ben oui. J'ai confiance en toi, Taka.

Il est trop mignon. Je souris, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement. Je lui ai pas encore dis ce que j'ai avoué à Yuya concernant notre relation. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est pas par peur, mais j'ai l'intuition que ce serait trop tôt.

6 novembre 2007

Le single « Weeek » et « Pacific », notre deuxième album, sortent simultanément demain. On est tous heureux et excités, mais on a plus eu une seconde à nous depuis mi septembre, avec toute la promo qu'il fallait assurer. Et encore, c'est rien comparé à ce qui nous attend après la sortie. Je suis épuisé par avance. Heureusement, en général, un baiser échangé avec Tomo recharge mes batteries. Temporairement du moins. Du coup, je me prive pas pour lui en voler souvent, ce qui fait râler Ryo et bouder Tesshi, mais je fais comme si je voyais rien.

On est en train de revoir une millième fois (enfin ce qui me semble être une millième fois tellement elle s'est presque incrustée dans chaque pore de ma peau) la choré de « Weeek », quand la porte s'ouvre sur notre cher manager. Ca m'étonne, parce qu'en général, son grand débarquement, c'est le jour-même des sorties, pas la veille. Du coup, je me demande bien ce qu'il nous veut et ça a l'air d'intriguer les gars autant que moi, surtout qu'il a un gros sourire. Ca veut dire une bonne nouvelle ? Des vacances peut-être. Allez faites que ce soit des vacances, j'ai envie de passer du temps seul avec Tomo.

- Les garçons, je sors à l'instant d'une réunion avec Kitagawa-san. En se basant sur les statistiques de ventes de tous vos singles et de votre premier album, il a estimé que ce septième single et ce second album allait faire exploser votre cote de popularité.

Il fait une pause. Je sais pas si c'est pour laisser du suspense, mais personne ose l'interrompre, bien qu'on ait tous envie de lui dire de se grouiller de raconter.

- Donc, après avoir soigneusement calculé les risques, il a décidé de retenir le Tokyo Dome juste pour vous, pour pas moins de quarante-deux dates !

Il y a un gros blanc, pendant lequel on le regarde tous avec les yeux écarquillés et l'air totalement stupides de vaches qui regardent passer un train, puis il y a une réaction.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! fait Keii-chan, ébahi.

Du coup, son exclamation déclenche une avalanche de questions.

- Quarante-deux dates ?!

- Rien que pour nous ?!

- On va être sur scène tous les soirs non stop pendant quarante-deux jours ?!

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'autant de billets vont se vendre ?

- Ouais parce que remplis quarante-deux fois cinquante-cinq mille places…

- Kitagawa-san estime qu'il n'y aura aucun problème et j'ai confiance en son jugement.

- Uwaaaaah… C'est la gloire, les gars. Imaginez, si on remplit autant de fois cette immense salle, ça fera comme si on était…

- Arashi.

Se comparer à Arashi, c'est la classe absolue, mais de mon point de vue, c'est de la folie furieuse, surtout que la décision a été prise juste en extrapolant des chiffres. Si ça marche pas comme prévu, la boite aura paumé des millions de yens. Des millions. Voire des centaines de millions. Ca me fait froid dans le dos.

Soudain je sursaute : quelqu'un a passé son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Mais fais pas cette gueule-là ! me dit Ryo. Qu'est ce que t'as, t'es pas content ?

- Si si.

- Bah aie l'air un peu plus content et on pourra tous aller se pendre, ne, réplique-t-il.

Il en faut pas plus pour que Tesshi et les autres s'approchent.

- Taka, qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquiert alors Tomo.

- Rien…

- Si, tu as quelque chose. Ryo a raison, cette nouvelle n'a pas l'air de te rendre joyeux.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… commente Ryo.

- Ryo, la ferme… le rabroue mon petit ami, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. Alors, mon Taka, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je soupire. Je voulais rien dire pour pas leur gâcher leur joie, mais là, j'ai plus le choix.

- J'ai simplement peur que tout le monde vende la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué au sujet de cette tournée…

- Ah mais c'est que ça ?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, baka ! s'exclame encore Ryo. T'as pas confiance en nous ?

- Bien sûr que si… Mais quarante-deux dates au Tokyo Dome, ça vous parait pas démesuré ?

- Moi je sais qu'on peut le faire, déclare Yuya.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Keii-chan.

- Moi aussi, déclare Shige.

- Pareil, dit Ryo.

Je me retiens d'ajouter autre chose. De toute façon, là ils sont tous en mode « ouais on va devenir les nouveaux Arashi », donc ils m'écouteraient pas. Sauf que n'est pas Arashi qui veut.

- Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse travailler. Félicitations, les garçons.

19 novembre 2007

Raaaaaah je suis claqué. Ce matin quand mon réveil a sonné, je voulais pas me lever. Mais vraiment. Pas le genre de matin où tu te dis juste « oh non j'ai pas envie », non je parle du vrai matin où tu te sens pas dans ton assiette, que tu sens qu'il fait un temps pourri et que tu sais très bien quelle masse de travail t'attend. En plus, j'avais tellement sommeil que mes paupières avaient l'air collées et que mes yeux me piquaient. Bref, aujourd'hui je le sens pas. Du coup, j'ai même hésité à prendre ma voiture vu comment je suis explosé, mais bon comme je peux plus prendre le bus au risque de déclencher une émeute et que j'aime pas les taxis… Donc baaaaaaah… voiture quoi. Mais pas vite. Pas envie d'un accident. Même si je suis à la bourre. Oh putain ! Je suis méga à la bourre même ! Je vais me faire détruire !

Un bon coup d'accélérateur (sous des trombes de flotte, c'est ce que je disais) et je finis par arriver à l'agence. Dans le parking, je croise Taguchi, aussi en retard que moi mais qui risque sa vie, lui, vu le caractère de Kame.

- Panne d'oreiller ? le taquiné-je pendant qu'on court comme des dératés jusqu'à l'escalier principal.

- Nan une tuile qui m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, répond-il.

- Comme c'est souvent le cas pour une tuile. C'est résolu ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Bon courage en tout cas, lui souhaité-je.

- A toi aussi.

La dernière chose que j'entend avant d'entrer dans notre loge, c'est « douce » voix de Kame qui hurle « Putain Taguchi ! ». Le pauvre, ce qu'il va prendre… J'ai pitié de lui.

A mon entrée par contre, aucun cri. J'ai même la surprise de trouver tout le monde réuni autour d'un ordinateur au lieu de bosser.

- Heu… salut, fais-je à la cantonade. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionné-je ensuite en me demandant quel nouveau problème nous tombait dessus.

- Massu ! Viens, voir, grouille ! me crie alors Tesshi.

Il a pas l'air paniqué, alors ça doit pas être trop grave. Du coup, je m'approche un peu plus zen.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

- C'est pour faire taire tes craintes, monsieur le sceptique, répond Ryo en me prenant par les épaules, avant de me pousser au milieu d'eux. Regarde ça.

Comme il désigne l'écran d'ordinateur, je le fixe moi aussi. Dessus, le titre de la tournée et, en dessous, le calendrier des dates avec le nombre de places disponibles. On est déjà rendus au 25 janvier et la mention « sold out » clignote sur toutes les dates précédentes.

- Tout a été vendu ? fais-je, stupéfait.

- Tait-toi et regarde, me dit Shige.

Mon regard se pose alors sur la date du 26 janvier, dont le compteur descend en flèche sous nos yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Plus que dix places. Non six. Non… sold out.

- MAJIDE ?! m'exclamé-je alors que le compteur du 27 entamait une descente tout aussi rapide.

- Tu vois que tu avais aucune raison de t'en faire, Massu ! triomphe Tesshi. Le public nous aime !

Je suis sous le choc, mais bien forcé de reconnaitre ce que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est complètement dingue, mais la réalité est là. On était attendus. Pour de bon.

Et pendant que je peine à le réaliser, le compteur du dernier jour a lui aussi atteint « sold out ». Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a plus une place libre. On a fait vendre un million deux cent soixante cinq mille places. Ce chiffre me file juste le vertige. De quoi se prendre pour les nouveaux Arashi effectivement.

- Bien, je vais informer Kitagawa-san de tout ça, fait alors la voix de Fujioka-san dont j'avais même pas remarqué la présence.

Il sort et je sens Tomo m'embrasser sur la joue alors que mes yeux ont pas quitté tous ces « sold out » qui continuent de clignoter en rouge sur tout le calendrier.

- Alors, mon Taka, tu es tranquillisé maintenant ? me demande-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Il a organisé ça pour que j'arrête de m'inquiéter. J'en étais sûr.

- J'arrive pas à le croire…

- Voilà pourquoi tu échoue… fait alors Keii-chan d'une étrange voix chevrotante.

Interloqué, je le fixe et il explose de rire.

- Nan c'est rien, Massu, c'est une réplique de Star Wars, m'explique notre aîné, manifestement toujours aussi amusé.

- Et le rapport avec la conversation, c'est… ?

Toujours en rigolant, il me fait signe de laisser tomber et continue à rigoler avec Shige. Complètement dingos.

Du coup, les conversations vont bon train et, au retour de notre manager, on est toujours en train de commenter l'évènement.

- Les garçons, au vu de la situation, Kitagawa-san a décidé d'ajouter deux dates à votre tournée, pour permettre aux fans qui n'ont pas pu avoir de billet, de venir aussi.

- He ? Qui n'ont pas pu avoir de billet ? Alors qu'on en a vendu…

Je peux pas terminer ma phrase, parce que Ryo me bâillonne d'une main en me soufflant un discret « ta gueule » et c'est Tomo qui répond :

- C'est génial. Nous sommes ravis et allons travailler dur pour qu'elles soient toutes satisfaites.

- Je compte sur vous, dit encore Fujioka-san, avant de nous laisser pour de bon.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, je me libère de l'emprise de Ryo et me tourne vers eux.

- Un million trois cent soixante quinze mille personnes, vous savez ce que ça représente ?! fais-je, halluciné par leur flegme. C'est pratiquement la population de Kyoto !

- On le sait, Massu, rigole Tesshi.

- Mais y'a que toi que ça a l'air de stresser, renchérit Shige.

Peut-être parce que je suis le seul qui pense encore qu'on peut se casser la gueule à n'importe quel moment… Je sais qu'on fait un super boulot, mais le cœur des fans est fluctuant et celles qui vous portent aux nues un jour, peuvent très bien vous plonger au fond du gouffre le lendemain. Il y a tellement de groupes de mecs sur le marché, qu'elles ont l'embarras du choix pour donner leur « amour ». Alors au fond de moi, j'essaye de garder au moins un peu les pieds sur terre, même si ça passe clairement pour un manque de foi en News. J'aimerais bien que les gars le réalisent aussi, ça leur éviterait de tomber de méga haut si un jour tout s'arrête brusquement.

29 janvier 2008

Ce soir, c'est le dernier show de la tournée. Le dernier. Il y avait vingt-cinq dates et pourtant c'est passé comme un éclair, j'en reviens pas. Et j'avais beau savoir que tous les billets avaient été vendus y compris ceux des deux dates ajoutées à l'arrache, voir cette gigantesque salle pleine à craquer vingt-cinq fois, c'était quand même renversant. Et on s'est totalement éclatés les vingt-cinq fois. Pas une seconde aucun de nous s'est dit que c'était chiant de faire exactement la même chose autant de fois. On était tous à fond et le public aussi.

Là, on est juste rentrés dans les coulisses en attendant les rappels. Et vu comme les fans hurlent, je crois qu'on est bien partis pour en faire au moins trois. Elles sont déchaînées.

- Prêts ? On y retourne, nous dit un Tomo si couvert de sueur que ses mèches lui collent au front, lui donnant l'air trop sex.

Raaaaaah non Taka, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Le concert est pas terminé, reste concentré.

- Hai ! répondons-nous en cœur... avant de courir de nouveau jusqu'à la scène principale dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Il est vingt-trois heures trente et c'est terminé. La tournée est finie. Vingt-cinq fois trois heures bouclées.

Heureusement qu'on était pas sur scène absolument tous les soirs (enfin à part les quatre derniers jours), parce que je crois qu'on serait tous morts d'épuisement. Sans déconner, je crois que jamais depuis mes débuts… nan même depuis mon entrée à l'agence, je me suis senti aussi épuisé. Et il y a qu'à regarder les traits tirés de Tomo, Ryo, Tesshi, Keii-chan et Shige, pour comprendre qu'on est tous dans le même état lamentable. Heureusement que le maquillage a permit de dissimuler notre fatigue au public. Comme ça, même celles qui étaient près de la scène principale, de la secondaire ou des plateformes mobiles ont rien pu remarquer. Enfin maintenant que c'est vraiment fini, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir souffler un peu. Ce serait agréable d'avoir quelques jours de vacances.

Assis sur une chaise à côté de moi, Yuya bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Keii-chan a l'air éteint et Shige comate. Quant à Tomo et Ryo, l'un a les yeux dans le vague et l'autre a carrément disparu (sûrement pour aller cloper vu qu'il s'est mit à fumer). Et aucun de nous a encore bougé : on porte encore tous nos costumes de scène trempés de sueur et on est toujours maquillés. Mais bouger, c'est duuuuuur. L'adrénaline du concert retombée, on ressemble à une troupe de pantins dont on aurait brusquement coupé les fils. Rien de glamour ni de sexy quoi.

Soudain, mon chéri a un sursaut de volonté inhumain. Il se lève et frappe dans ses mains, nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Allez les gars, on se bouge. Tout le monde à la douche, sinon on va attraper la crève. Et ensuite retour au bercail. On a besoin d'un bon nombre d'heures de sommeil.

Aucune réponse se fait entendre (même parler est une gageure vu notre état), mais lentement, chacun se redresse et retire ses vêtements trempés, avant d'aller aux douches communes. Ce qui met fin à l'étape une de l'after show. L'étape deux se fait entendre quelques instants après mon entrée. Des rires, des éclaboussures… Tesshi a entrepris d'arroser ses voisins de douche (Keii-chan et Shige), qui se laissent pas faire et l'arrosent aussi. Le tout en rigolant comme des petits gosses qui se seraient sauvés tout nus du bain dans lequel leurs parents les auraient mis et qui courraient dans la maison.

La bataille d'eau devient générale quand Ryo revient et est soudain « pris en otage » par le KoyaShige, qui place la pomme de douche contre sa gorge à la manière d'un pistolet, sans que ledit otage proteste, trop anesthésié de fatigue (au contraire, il rigole bêtement). Le duel devenant inégal, je décide de venir en renfort de Yuya et en profite pour attraper Tomo comme otage perso. Ce qui le fait rigoler tout aussi bêtement que Ryo.

Au bout de dix minutes, comme d'habitude, les douches ressemblent à une piscine tellement il y a de la flotte partout et on est tous tellement essoufflés, qu'on se laisse glisser assis sur le carrelage avant de se laver sans un mot, à même le sol.

Une fois rincés, séchés, revenus dans la loge et habillés chaudement, la voix de notre leader adoré se fait de nouveau entendre.

- Les sept prochains jours sont off pour nous permettre de récupérer un peu, nous annonce-t-il. Donc reposez-vous bien et on se retrouve à l'agence samedi à neuf heures.

- Hai !

Sur ces mots, chacun quitte la pièce avec son sac après avoir salué les autres et je me tourne vers mon petit ami.

- Tu as le courage de conduire ou je le fais ?

- Ca t'ennuie de le faire ?

- Pas du tout, mon cœur.

Il sourit, récupère ses affaires et on sort main dans la main.

30 janvier 2008

A mon réveil, je suis seul et totalement empêtré dans les draps, si bien qu'à force de bouger pour me dégager, j'arrive juste à me casser la gueule du lit de Tomo.

- Taka ?! fait alors sa voix paniquée alors qu'il se précipite dans la chambre. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, je suis tombé connement. T'étais où ? réponds-je en me relevant péniblement.

- Dans la cuisine. Je faisais le petit-déjeuner et d'ailleurs j'allais venir te réveiller. (il m'embrasse) Bonjour, mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

- Comme une bûche. Et toi ?

- Toujours bien quand tu es près de moi.

Je souris à cette adorable réponse et plante un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- On mange ? Je meurs de faim.

Je le réalise en le disant, parce que mon estomac vient d'émettre un énorme grondement pas discret du tout. Et ça fait rigoler mon petit ami.

- Allez viens, c'est prêt. Ma soupe miso ne vaut pas celle de Koyama-san, mais elle devrait être mangeable quand même.

- Dis pas ça, Tomo. Tu cuisine bien, tu sais.

- Flatteur.

- Mieux que moi en tout cas.

- ca c'est pas bien dur, mon cœur, tu serais capable de faire brûler de l'eau, rigole-t-il.

- Mou ! fais-je, boudeur, en gonflant les joues et en croisant les bras.

Ce qui le fait rire encore plus.

- Boude pas, chéri, je te taquine.

- C'est pas gentil… Je fais des efforts…

- Excuse-moi. Tu me pardonne ?

Je lui en ai évidemment jamais voulu, mais je décide de faire un peu de chantage.

- Contre un bisou alors.

- Hum… tu l'as mérité ?

- Bah oui !

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Bah… Bah… moi.

Il rigole et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Ouais, j'ai gagné !

De nouveau son rire que j'aime temps.

- Allez viens, monsieur le winner, ça va refroidir.

Il sort de la chambre et je me grouille de le suivre. Ca sent super bon, du coup je me jette sur la nourriture et engouffre mon riz à une telle vitesse, que je m'étouffe.

- Taka ! s'exclame-t-il, paniqué, avant de m'attraper par derrière, de passer ses bras autour de moi et d'appuyer fortement sur mon thorax avec ses poings.

Finalement, avec ce traitement, je recrache la bouchée de riz mais reste rouge, hoquetant et avec des larmes coulant au coin de mes yeux.

- Ca va ?

Je hoche la tête, mais j'ai vraiment cru que j'aller y rester, vu que je pouvais plus respirer du tout.

- C'est bien fait, gros malin. Pourquoi tu mange si vite ?

- Merci de ta sollicitude, Tomo… grogné-je.

- Non mais franchement, Taka, tu aurais fais quoi si je n'avais pas connu la manœuvre de Heimlich ou pire, si tu avais été seul ?

Je répond rien parce que c'est évident que j'aurais crevé.

- Taka, mon cœur, je t'en prie, fais attention à toi. Je t'aime trop pour vouloir te perdre. Surtout d'une façon aussi stupide.

Je hoche la tête et il me prend dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur… murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

- Pardon, Tomo. Je ferais attention à l'avenir.

Il opine à son tour et sourit, puis reprend le cours interrompu de son petit-déjeuner.

- Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais pas. Traîner dans la maison avec toi me convient assez, réponds-je.

- Vendu alors.

On termine de manger tranquillement, puis on range et, finalement, on va s'écrouler tous les deux dans le canapé, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un plaid nous entourant comme un cocon douillet, à s'embrasser encore et encore.

On a du finir par se rendormir, parce que, quand on regarde de nouveau l'écran de télé, c'est le journal de midi. On a gâché au moins deux heures, c'est rageant.


	41. Ca s'arrête jamais en fait

2 février 2008

J'étais en train de rêver d'une super île déserte où Tomo était rien qu'à moi, quand une sonnerie très désagréable me réveille en sursaut. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre que c'est le portable de mon chéri qui a sonné et grogne.

- Qui c'est qui fait chier un jour off ? fais-je en mode nounourson des cavernes.

Un regard de mon petit ami et son doigt sur ses lèvres me font comprendre qu'il faut que je la ferme et il reprend pour le chieur :

- Oui Fujioka-san, je vous écoute… Oui… Mais c'est un peu t… Oui je comprend… A tout à l'heure.

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, je le sens mal.

- Comment ça « à tout à l'heure » ? demandé-je, suspicieux. On est off pour une semaine, ne.

- Plus maintenant, répond tranquillement mon petit ami.

Mais moi ça me fait juste bondir.

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi le délire ?!

- Apparemment, ils viennent juste de se rendre compte qu'il y a eu une erreur de durée pour nos jours off et que si on reprend pas aujourd'hui, on aura jamais le temps de travailler et enregistrer le prochain single à temps pour sa sortie le 27 février.

Je le regarde, ahuri. Il déconne là, c'est pas possible. Ils nous ont quand même pas sucré nos vacances alors qu'on sort à peine d'une tournée épuisante ?

- C'est une blague, ne ?

- Hélas non, mon Taka. On est attendus à l'agence dans une heure…

Qu'on soit des pions, des marionnettes, passe encore, je suis habitué, mais là trop c'est trop.

- Ils se foutent de nous ! On est pas des machines, merde ! On a eu vingt-quatre pauvres petites heures de répit ! Ils se prennent pour qui ?!

Mon éclat semble surprendre mon petit ami, qui me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais Taka, calmes-toi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il m'arrive que je suis claqué, voilà ! Et que sept jours off, c'était une évidence en finissant cette tournée ! Depuis 2002 que je suis entrée dans cette putain d'agence, on a même pas eu un mois de vacances ! Même pas un mois en six ans ! Et là, c'est eux qui font une connerie et c'est nous qui payons ! Merde quoi !

- Shhhhhht… Calmes-toi… fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'apaiser.

J'inspire profondément et comme j'ai le nez dans son cou, son odeur m'apaise rapidement. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, j'ai les nerfs tellement à fleur de peau, que je pète un plomb à chaque fois qu'un truc me contrarie.

- Ca va mieux ? me demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je hoche la tête sans répondre, pour continuer à m'enivrer de son parfum, mais il s'écarte un peu pour me regarder.

- Je sais qu'on avait mérité ces vacances, qu'on en a pas eu beaucoup depuis quelques années et aussi qu'on voulait se retrouver tous les deux…mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on a pas le choix.

- Je sais, on est que des pions… marmonné-je.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais…

- Ah non ?! Comment t'appelle ça alors ?! m'exclamé-je, reparti de plus belle. Ils nous baladent où, quand et comme ils veulent sans se soucier si on est morts de fatigue ou autre ! Faites-ci, faites-ça, faites pas ci, faites pas ça… Des pions, je te dis !

- Mais on le savait, tout ça, quand on a accepté d'entrer dans l'agence, Taka…

- On savait quoi ? Tomo, j'avais 12 ans ! Seulement 12 ans et j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir été choisi que j'ai signé et c'est tout !

- Tu regrette de l'avoir fais ?

Il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix. Comme s'il avait peur que je renie notre rencontre du même coup.

- Bien sûr que non, m'empressé-je de le détromper bien plus doucement. Je regrette rien de cette fabuleuse aventure et encore moins les merveilleuses rencontres que j'ai fais depuis que j'en fais partie. Mais cette sensation d'être qu'une marionnette me dérange.

Je passe les bras autour de son cou et colle mon front au sien en le regardant, avant d'ajouter :

- Je regretterais jamais de t'avoir connu, Tomo. Même pas dans un million d'années.

Il me sourit et passe ses bras autour de ma taille, pour me serrer contre lui avec bonheur et tendresse.

- Moi non plus, Taka. Même pas dans un milliard d'années. Je t'aime.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse avec tout mon amour. Il me rend mon baiser, puis se lève.

- Allez, mon Taka, il faut y aller, sinon on sera à la bourre.

Je grognonne encore, mais me lève à mon tour et, quinze minutes plus tard, on est dans sa voiture, en route pour l'agence.

Ma première impression en entrant dans la loge, c'est qu'on a tous des tronches de déterrés. Tous. Même Tesshi a l'air complètement éteint. Et c'est normal.

- 'Jour, marmonné-je sans déclencher plus de réaction que la main levée de Shige.

- Salut les gars, fait Tomo d'un ton bien plus cordial.

- 'Jour, Pi-chan, fait mon meilleur ami d'un ton morne.

- Désolé que les vacances aient été abrégées, se sent obligé de s'excuser notre leader.

- C'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose, répond Keii-chan avec une philosophie que je lui envie un peu.

- Effectivement, acquiesce mon petit ami en se dirigeant vers son casier pour y déposer ses affaires. Restez là, je vais voir pour récupérer le matos pour la chanson qu'on doit travailler.

Il sort rapidement de la pièce et le silence retombe. On ressemble vraiment tous à des loques. Shige somnole à moitié sur l'épaule de son comparse de KoyaShige, qui a à peine l'air plus réveillé Tesshi a les yeux dans le vague genre « je suis physiquement là, mais mon esprit est dans mon lit », Ryo pas mieux et moi… je sens qu'il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour que je retourne au pays des rêves. Pourtant il est dix heures, donc pas une heure très matinale, mais comme on pensait tous pouvoir buller vu qu'on était off, certains ont du se coucher tard, enfin tôt.

Quelques minutes de coma plus tard, Tomo revient avec le matériel… et notre manager, auquel je jette un regard mauvais… qu'il parait pas remarquer.

- Bonjour les garçons ! lance-t-il joyeusement.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il poursuit :

- Une nouvelle chanson, est ce que ce n'est pas fantastique ?!

- MER-veilleux… marmonné-je dans la barbe que j'ai pas.

- Heu… Fujioka-san, n'en faites quand même pas trop, entends-je mon petit ami conseiller à notre manager à voix basse. Je vous rappelle que leurs vacances d'une semaine ont simplement duré vingt-quatre heures au final alors…

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, Ryo se lève et fusille l'homme d'un regard encore plus mauvais que le mien.

- Oh mais ouais bien sûr ! C'est tellement fantastique qu'on en danse tous de joie ! Regardez Tego ! Est-ce qu'il a pas l'air aussi sautillant que d'habitude ?! Et le KoyaShige a-t-il pas l'air de s'apprêter à sortir des conneries comme d'habitude ?!

- Ryo, arrête… tente de le stopper Tomo.

Mais peine perdue, personne semble pouvoir stopper le torrent furieux des imprécations de notre tête de lard. Et pour le coup, je lui en tiens pas rigueur, parce que je pense pareil.

- Regardez nos tronches, bordel ! Vous trouvez qu'on a l'air assez en forme pour bosser correctement, quel que soit le boulot ?! On sort d'un mois de tournée épuisante, merde ! Une semaine de congés, c'était pas demander la lune ! On est pas des machines, y'a un moment où, physiquement, on peut plus et là, on a tous atteint la limite !

- Je sais bien, Nishikido-kun, mais… tente de se défendre notre manager.

- Pourquoi on devrait payer les pots cassés pour VOS conneries ?! continue Ryo comme s'il avait pas été interrompu. Le planning, c'est bien vous qui le faites, nan ?! Alors si vous avez zappé cette putain de chanson, vous pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, nous ça nous concerne pas !

- Quand même un peu… ose répliquer un Fujioka-san qui en mène pas large.

- QUOI ?!

Là, je le sens mal pour lui. S'il continue à l'ouvrir…

- C'est bon, Ryo, ferme-la maintenant ! intervient alors Tomo, lassé, avant de s'adresser à nous tous. Ecoutez, je sais que les paroles de Ryo sont un reflet de ce que vous pensez tous, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que Fujioka-san n'est pas responsable et qu'il se contente de nous transmettre les informations qu'on lui demande. Donc je comprend que vous soyez en colère, mais vous en prendre à lui ne changera rien à la situation. Donc on se calme et on relativise : on a environ un mois avant la sortie de « Taiyou no namida », donc on va bosser dessus correctement et ensuite, je pense qu'on aura le droit à ces fameux congés. C'est simplement partie remise. N'est ce pas, Fujioka-san ?

La dernière question est accompagnée d'un regard signifiant clairement « vous avez intérêt à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas si vous ne voulez pas avoir une grève des membres de News ».

- Hai… Je m'arrangerais pour que vous n'enchainiez pas immédiatement avec la promotion du single, promet notre manager.

- Ok, capitule Ryo. Mais je vous préviens que si on a pas de vacances à ce moment-là…

- Ryo, pas de menaces je te prie. Fujioka-san a très bien compris.

Il y a vraiment que lui qui puisse réellement s'opposer à un Ryo furieux. Je l'admire vraiment. Et Tesshi encore plus vu comment il le regarde avec de grands yeux.

Du coup, il ose pas répondre à Tomo et se tait, s'enfermant dans un silence borné.

Bref, après tout ça, on a commencé à bosser « Taiyou no namida ». La mélodie est entrainante, comme d'habitude et les paroles sympa, mais vu notre état de fatigue, on a tous eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer dedans. Si Kizahawa-san avait été là, on se serait sûrement fait sacrément engueuler. Il nous aurait même probablement dit que ce qu'on faisait était pas digne d'un groupe qui prépare un single de son futur troisième album. Et il aurait pas eu tout à fait tort, mais être à fond quand on est épuisé et contrarié, c'est pas simple, même pour des pros. Du coup, quand on se sépare ce soir-là, on est pas franchement fiers de nous et le silence qui règne entre Tomo et moi dans la voiture pendant que je nous ramène chez moi, en est une preuve.

9 février 2008

On en est venus à bout ! Malgré notre fatigue, notre lassitude, on connait enfin par cœur les paroles de « Taiyou no namida » et c'est pas dommage. Je me demande si on a déjà autant galéré pour retenir des paroles. Et maintenant il va falloir passer à la choré. J'espère que ce sera moins laborieux, sinon ça va virer à la séance de torture pour tout le monde, parce que vu qu'on a déjà sorti deux albums qui cartonnent, notre chorégraphe laissera rien passer. A la moindre erreur, on va tous salement morfler et franchement, je suis tellement sur les rotules, que je me sens capable de lui rentrer dedans verbalement à la moindre remarque un peu trop pointilleuse. Ce qui ferait pas du tout nos affaires.

17 février 2008

Allez plus que le PV à tourner et c'est terminé pour ce single, on pourra vraiment se reposer un peu. Quand on arrive sur le plateau, je comprends vite, vu ce qui a été mis en place, que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir pour moi. Y'a des espèces d'arrosoirs géants fixés en hauteur à côté d'escabeaux. Ils vont nous mouiller. MER-veilleux… Il manquait plus que ça pour faire tourner cette chanson au cauchemar absolu. La flotte j'ai rien contre en soi et j'adore prendre des douches, mais 1) pas des douches froides 2) pas avec mes fringues 3) pas filmées. Conclusion, rien n'aurait pu être pire.

Vu que je fais aucun commentaire sur ce que je vois contrairement aux autres, Tomo, qui discutait avec Fujioka-san, s'approche de moi :

- Taka ? Ca va pas ?

Vous vous souvenez de ma décision de plus jamais montrer si quelque chose me dérangeait ou me déplaisait ? Ben voilà, du coup, je souris.

- Si si, t'en fais pas.

- Ca a pas l'air.

Il lève le nez vers l'endroit où je regardais, voit l'arrosoir XXL… et comprend immédiatement mon état d'esprit.

- Ca va aller, mon cœur. Et puis tu seras pas seul, on sera tous trempés alors l'attention ne sera pas focalisée sur toi seul, me souffle-t-il.

- Hum.

Je sais bien, c'est pas comme un shoot, mais il n'empêche que j'appréhende cette journée de torture. Je suis pourtant les gars qui se dirigent vers la loge en écoutant leur bavardage d'une oreille plus que distraite. Même Tesshi finit par s'en rendre compte et sautille vers moi, avant d'attraper mon bras.

- Massuuuuuu… Pourquoi t'as pas l'air content ? On va bien s'amuser.

- C'est pas un jeu, Yuya, c'est du sérieux.

- Bah oui je sais bien, rétorque mon meilleur ami. Mais ça empêche pas d'y prendre du plaisir et de s'amuser. Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que j'avais rien de spécial jusqu'aux arrosoirs, mais vu ce qu'on fait tout le temps, il comprendrait pas que j'ai pas encore vraiment vaincu ce complexe. Je mens donc encore.

- J'ai rien, t'en fais pas, fais-je dans ce sourire commercial qui trompe jamais Tomo.

- Ah bon.

C'est tout. Un sourire faux et un mensonge suffisent à le berner. Il cherche pas plus loin, alors qu'il y a quelques années, il aurait senti quelque chose allait pas malgré mes paroles et m'aurait harcelé. Son acuité en ce qui me concerne s'est vraiment émoussée. « Me crois pas ! Tu vois pas que mon sourire atteint pas mes yeux ?! Inquiète-toi ! », c'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire en le secouant comme un prunier. Mais bien sûr, je le fais pas. Je me contente d'entrer dans la loge qui nous est dévolue, de poser mes affaires dans un coin et de me diriger vers le portant qui supporte le costume que je vais porter toute la journée. Je dis LE costume, parce que c'est le même en une dizaine d'exemplaires. Ils savent qu'on sera trempés et qu'il faudra sûrement refaire des prises, alors ils ont prévu le coup. Je soupire lourdement et me laisse tomber sur une chaise, devant un miroir. Putain, la gueule de déterré… Les maquilleuses vont avoir un taf de ouf pour qu'on ait l'air reposés et au top de notre forme.

- J'espère quand même qu'on va pas passer tout le tournage trempés, lance soudain Keii-chan en écho à ce que je pensais plus tôt.

- Je pense pas. Ils peuvent pas risquer qu'on chope la crève, répond Ryo.

- Allez, changeons-nous, ne perdons pas de temps.

C'est le signal qu'il fallait pour qu'on se bouge tous et je récupère mes fringues du jour. Franchement, elles sont normales. Pas de paillettes ni rien de bizarres. Mais c'est vrai que pour les PV, ils font un effort. Du coup, je me retrouve avec un t-shirt blanc, un sweet à capuche noir, un pantacourt blanc, des bottines noires et une sorte de longue veste en imprimé écossais sable et noir. Je trouve ça presque terne, mais bon, à la limite, mieux vaut ça. En fait, si je regarde bien, on a tous des vêtements décontractés… à part Tesshi qui a hérité d'un costard, avec même la cravate qu'il a pas encore mise.

- Tu vas pouvoir danser avec ça ? lui demandé-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

- Ca devrait aller oui. On fait pas d'acrobaties donc…

Tout en parlant, il a attrapé la cravate et s'est placé devant le miroir pour essayer de la nouer. Il essaye deux fois, trois fois, cinq fois… Je le vois s'énerver mais il y arrive pas plus en fait et moi je peux lui être d'aucune aide, parce que je sais pas faire non plus. Heureusement que je suis pas tombé dessus.

- Ah mais putain de merde ! s'exclame-t-il en s'acharnant sur le morceau de tissu.

Entendre mon meilleur ami jurer est tellement rare, que tout le monde tourne la tête vers lui, surpris. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Tomo et Keii-chan amorcer un même mouvement vers lui, sûrement pour l'aider, mais Ryo est plus rapide.

- Putain, Tego, t'es vraiment pas doué, bougonne-t-il en s'emparant de la cravate malmenée. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

- Mou, Ryo-tan, sois pas méchant…

- Je suis pas méchant, je constate.

Sur ces mots, il le prend fermement par les épaules pour le tourner correctement face au miroir, passe les bras de chaque côté de son cou et entreprend de la lui nouer en expliquant tout ce qu'il fait.

- Tu repasse le morceau dans la boucle et tu tire pour resserrer, conclut-il. T'as pigé ?

- Je crois…

- Super, alors refais tout seul maintenant.

Moi, pendant ce temps, je refaisais les mêmes gestes dans le vide, en murmurant chaque explication pour m'aider. Ce qui a pas échappé à Tomo, qui vient m'enlacer par derrière.

- Bah alors, mon Taka, toi non plus tu sais pas faire les nœuds de cravate ?

- Non…

- T'aurais du me dire, je t'aurais appris.

- Ca me paraissait pas vital comme truc à savoir en même temps.

- Peut-être pas vital, mais utile. Tu aurais fais comment si ça avait été toi qui avais hérité du costume-cravate ?

J'ai pas le temps de répondre, parce qu'une voix se fait entendre à travers la porte, nous demandant de nous rendre sur le plateau. Tomo m'embrasse sur la joue, puis s'écarte et passe ses troupes en revue pour vérifier qu'on est bien tous prêts. On sort ensuite de la loge et on rejoint le studio qui a été transformé en un genre de maison avec cours intérieure.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Ishikawa Ryutaro, c'est moi qui vais réaliser ce PV, se présente un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, fait notre leader en s'inclinant, imité de nous tous.

- Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné en arrivant, le tournage se fera en partie sous la « pluie ». Comme danser mouiller ne doit être ni agréable ni pratique, on fera ces séquences en premier, pour que vous en soyez débarrassés. Donc le premier et le dernier refrains sur lesquels vous dansez et la fin de la musique où vous êtes simplement debout et groupés.

- Wakatta, opine mon petit ami. Nous allons faire de notre mieux.

- J'en suis sûr. Vous êtes des pros après tout.

Ouais, mais des pros trempés, ça peut grelotter aussi… Enfin bon. Si ça se limite à trois séquences, on évite le pire au moins.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, mettez-vous en place, ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer par les personnes qui vont vous mouiller et n'oubliez pas le playback, sinon il faudra tout recommencer.

J'ai juste envie de lui répondre que, comme il l'a lui-même souligné, on est des pros. Donc pas des débutants qui tournent leur premier PV, c'est quand même notre septième. Mais je dis rien. Ca servirait à rien de toute façon.

On se place tous comme on a l'habitude pour cette choré… et on pousse tous en chœur un cri de stupeur, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé, parce que la flotte dont on nous arrose est glacée. Et je vous jure que c'est pas une image, j'ai l'impression que je congèle de l'intérieur tellement je suis gelé à l'extérieur. Et vu la tête des gars, ça doit être le sentiment de tout le monde. Ils auraient au moins pu mettre de l'eau tiède, les enfoirés !

Soudain, la musique démarre. Comme ça, sans préavis. On est pas encore revenus de notre surprise, donc pas prêt à commencer. Le réalisateur semble le comprendre et fait remettre au début.

- Prêts ? nous demande-t-il pour la forme, mais ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous mettre en condition. Action !

La musique redémarre et nous aussi. Tout se passe bien, la choré passe nickel malgré le froid, jusqu'à un double incident : une double chute du KoyaShige (à cause du sol trempé) et une série d'éternuements de Tesshi. Aussitôt, les caméras s'arrêtent et on se précipite vers nos amis pour vérifier qu'ils vont bien. Heureusement ils n'ont rien de cassé, juste un peu mal aux fesses. On est tous soulagés, ils auraient pu se blesser. Mais bon, du coup, il faut tout recommencer du début.

Du coup, effectivement, on reprend tout. J'ai froid mais je tiens bon en me disant qu'après ça, on tournera le reste, bien au sec. Et vu l'acharnement de tout le monde, on en vient à bout facilement.

Le réalisateur nous demande ensuite d'aller nous changer et c'est avec plaisir que je mets un des exemplaires secs de mon costume. Maintenant que la partie pénible est passée, ce tournage va devenir une partie de plaisir. A la demande d'Ishikawa-san, Tomo prend place sur la chaise à droite de la table, devant la « fenêtre » derrière laquelle il « pleut », puis Tesshi sur sa droite. Ensuite c'est au tour de Ryo sur la chaise de droite, de Keii-chan sur celle de gauche, de Shige sur celle de droite et pour finir, le mien sur celle de gauche. Les plans s'enchainent : nous tous à l'extérieur, assis sur des pierres à l'extérieur, debout au milieu de la cours inondée, de nouveau à l'intérieur, assis sur les chaises… C'est marrant en fait. Je me demande bien ce que donnera ce PV une fois qu'il sera monté. On peut pas se rendre compte comme ça.

20 février 2008

Le PV (très sympa une fois monté d'ailleurs) a à peine commencé sa diffusion, qu'on est déjà demandés partout. Fujioka-san a pas tenu sa promesse de nous éviter toute promotion immédiate. Du coup, on est arrivés tôt à l'agence, avec les gars, pour tenir une réunion de crise.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demande Tesshi qui a l'air mal à l'aise de faire un truc dans e dos de son Pi-chan adoré.

Et j'avoue que je suis pas mieux, parce que j'ai un peu menti à mon petit ami pour ne pas dormir chez lui hier soir, pour pouvoir arriver seul ce matin. Mais là, faut vraiment marquer le coup ou on se fera jamais entendre. Ils doivent comprendre, là haut, que les News en ont ma claque.

- Un piquet de grève, je vois que ça, dis-je de concert avec Ryo vu qu'il y a que nous qui l'ouvrons quand un truc nous plait pas.

- Mais où ? demande Shige. Devant la loge ?

- Nan, réponds-je. Si on se contente de rester sagement dans notre couloir, ça aura aucun effet à part celui de faire rigoler les collègues et on passera juste pour des guignols et des tire au flanc.

- Massu a raison, m'approuve mon co-leader de rébellion. Si on veut frapper un grand coup, c'est le hall ou carrément le dernier étage.

A ces mots, je vois Keii-chan, Shige et Tesshi réprimer un mouvement de recul.

- Vous êtes avec nous, les gars ? leur demandé-je en les regardant avec insistance. Notre rébellion aura d'impact que si on est au moins cinq.

- Et Pi-chan ? demande mon meilleur ami d'une petite voix.

- S'il voit qu'on est solidaires, Tomo nous suivra, affirmé-je, sûr de moi.

Yuya échange un regard avec le KoyaShige et c'est notre aîné qui répond en leur nom.

- C'est d'accord, on vous suit.

- En espérant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, parce qu'on a déjà été bien servis en la matière, fait remarquer Shige.

- On va où alors ? questionne Tesshi. Au dernier étage ?

- Non, le hall, décidé-je.

- Pourquoi le hall ? m'interroge Keii-chan.

- Question de stratégie, expliqué-je. Si on se met au dernier étage, on donnera juste l'impression de faire un caprice auprès du big boss. Alors que si on se met dans le hall… tous les collègues qui vont arriver nous verront, en parleront parce que c'est inédit, la rumeur se propagera, enflera, empêchera tout le monde de bosser et ça arrivera aux oreilles de papi Johnny. Du coup, il enverra quelqu'un voir ce qui se passe, voir essayer de négocier avec nous, mais comme ça marchera pas, il devra se déplacer en personne. Et là on lui fera écrire et signer un document attestant qu'avant la reprise de toute activité, on a une semaine… non deux semaines off.

Je termine d'expliquer mon plan et note que mes amis me regardent, estomaqués.

- Quoi ? C'est con ?

- Au contraire, c'est très malin, dit Shige. C'est juste qu'on te croyait pas capable d'une telle duplicité.

- C'est pas de la duplicité, c'est de la ruse, nuance.

- Allez on descend les meubles, déclare alors Ryo.

- Pourquoi les meubles, Ryo-tan ?

- Un piquet de grève digne de ce nom doit avoir une barricade. Et puis perso, si ça doit durer la journée, j'ai pas envie de me péter le dos en restant le cul par terre.

On commence donc par sortir tout ce qui est pas trop lourd, genre la table basse, les chaises etc… et on met en place une chaîne humaine entre la loge, le couloir, l'ascenseur et le hall. On en a déjà sorti une partie, quand Tomo arrive à son tour. Ebahi, il regarde le bordel qu'on a commencé à mettre et me regarde.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- La grève, réponds-je sans me démonter.

- He ? Oh, Taka, non… Me dis pas que tu as réussi à convaincre les gars ?

- Pour moitié avec Ryo, oui.

Je le vois soupirer, mais il fait aucun commentaire. De toute façon, remonté comme je suis, je l'écouterais pas.

Une demi heure plus tard, la loge est vidée de tous ses meubles, qui sont tous entassés dans le hall du building.

- Rien de ce que je dirais ne vous fera changer d'avis, je suppose ? tente encore Tomo pendant qu'on s'installe tous confortablement.

- Rien du tout, confirmé-je.

- Alors je ferais aussi bien de vous rejoindre.

- Clairement. Un piquet de grève sans le leader du groupe, ça sera pas aussi efficace qu'avec, confirme Ryo.

Tomo s'assoit près de moi sur le canapé et les minutes passent en silence.

- Bon ben puisqu'on bosse pas, autant s'occuper, lance Shige. On fait un poker ?

- Tu vas me dire que t'as un jeu de cartes et des jetons dans ta poche ? lui demandé-je.

- Nan, mais dans mon sac, oui, répond-il à ma grande surprise.

Il va donc fouiller dedans (on a tous descendu nos affaires vu qu'on a pas l'intention de regagner la loge tant qu'on aura pas obtenu satisfaction) et en sort ce qu'il a dit. Ca me stupéfie que le sérieux (enfin ça dépend des moments) Shige joue à un jeu aussi controversé que le poker. C'est comme s'il nous avait sorti qu'il jouait au mah jong et faisait des paris.

- Je sais pas jouer, moi… fait alors la voix de Tesshi.

- Moi non plus, renchéris-je.

- He ? Mais après ta question, je pensais…

- Heu il y a une différence entre savoir ce qu'il faut pour jouer... et savoir jouer, ne.

- Pas grave, dit Ryo. On a le temps de vous apprendre vu l'heure matinale.

Les experts en la matière (Ryo, Shige et, à ma grande surprise, Tomo), entreprennent donc de nous initier à ce jeu. Le temps des explications et de deux tours pour rien, nos premiers collègues font leur apparition dans le hall. Et notre présence, ainsi que celle de nos meubles, passe pas inaperçue, loin de là. Les premiers à se pointer pour nous interroger, c'est les Tokio. Envoyé en porte-parole, Nagase-sempai demande :

- Hé, les jeunes, vous faites quoi ?

- La grève, répond sobrement Ryo.

- Sans déc' ?! Et pourquoi ?

- Pour faire valoir notre droit aux vacances, dit à son tour Keii-chan.

Notre sempai explose de rire et, en se tenant les côtes, , explique la situation aux membre de son groupe, qui finissent par se marrer aussi. C'est un peu vexant, mais je m'y attendais.

- Bravo, les gars, vous nous aurez bien amusés pour commencer la journée, fait Taichi-sempai toujours en rigolant. Bon courage pour la suite de votre grève.

Pendant qu'ils montent, on les entend encore rire, mais ça ébranle aucun de nous et on reprend notre partie interrompue. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Taguchi, attiré par l'appel du jeu, même s'il est pas vidéo.

- Pourquoi vous jouez dans le hall ? demande-t-il, intrigué. Et c'est quoi tous ces meubles ?

Je m'apprête à expliquer, mis je vois les autres KAT-TUN arriver au compte-goutte, du coup, je range ce que j'allais dire dans ma poche. Pas pour longtemps cela dit, parce que le reste du groupe nous rejoint à son tour.

- He ? Les News ? s'étonne Kame. Ben qu'est ce que vous foutez au milieu du hall ? Votre loge est pas assez grande ?

- Mais nan, couillon, répond diplomatiquement Ryo. On fait la grève.

- La grève ?

Derrière eux, pas mal de Juniors s'apprêtant à aller à leurs cours, se sont attroupés et je les entends murmurer le mot comme s'ils l'entendaient pour la première fois. Mon plan marche comme sur des roulettes pour le moment.

- Pourquoi la grève ? interroge Nakamaru. Tout va pas comme vous voulez ? Je croyais que vous crouliez sous les lives, shoots, interviews etc ?

- Justement, on croule un peu trop, rebondis-je immédiatement. C'est pour ça qu'on fait grève.

- He ?

- Pour faire valoir notre droit aux vacances.

Ma réponse semble les laisser perplexes. Enfin sauf Akanishi qui, soudain, s'assoit par terre, le dos calé contre notre canapé, à la stupéfaction générale.

- Putain, Jin, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous ? finit par réagir son leader.

- Je trouve que c'est pas con leur truc. Nous non plus on a pas eu de vacances depuis un sacré bail, répond Akanishi.

Un grand silence suit ses paroles et je me retrouve tout con. Ca, ça faisait pas partie de mon plan par contre. Nous mettre en « danger » c'est une chose… Inciter d'autres groupes à nous imiter en leur montrant « l'exemple », s'en est une autre tout à fait différente. Je m'apprête à lui dire de trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir des vacances quand, sous nos yeux ébahis, Tanaka, Ueda, Taguchi et Nakamaru s'installent à leur tour. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire à Kame de calmer ses troupes, quand je le vois s'assoir aussi. Oi ! Ils nous font quoi là ?! Putain, on sera tous dans la merde s'ils restent là ! Un groupe, c'est une grève deux, c'est une rébellion. Manquerait plus qu'un troisième et ce serait carrément la révolu… Ah nan ! Pas les Kanja ! Merde quoi !

- Heu les gars, je vais être désagréable, fait alors Ryo, mais est ce que vous pouvez vous barrer ?!

- Oi, Dokkun, c'est pas sympa, ça, râle Yokoyama.

- On s'en fout, putain, vous allez tout faire foirer, bande de baltringues ! Vous croyez qu'on a mis ça sur pied juste pour s'occuper ou quoi ?! Cassez-vous tous, on se verra plus tard ! Vous aussi les KAT-TUN, barrez-vous !

- C'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe, Nishikido, grogne Akanishi en se relevant, imité du reste de son groupe.

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive en l'entendant. Que ce soit lui qui dise ça, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Kame tourne alors son regard vers Tomo qui a pas dis un mot depuis le départ.

- Et toi tu laisse faire ? Bravo, Pi… Venez les gars, on est indésirable…

Les treize mecs s'éloignent, nous laissant juste avec les Juniors qui nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je me sens las, d'un coup, mais las… Pourquoi jamais rien de ce que je prévois se passe comme je veux ? Il était nickel, ce plan, jusqu'à ce qu'Akanishi foute le bronx.

Je soupire lourdement et je sens Tesshi me tapoter le dos en signe d'encouragement.

- Allez Massu, t'es notre leader de révolte. Si tu lâche, on peut pas y arriver, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je hoche la tête et on se remet tous dans la partie, mais en fait, j'ai plus tellement la tête au poker, je me demande si le reste de mon plan va se dérouler sans accroc.

- Les gars… on devrait peut-être s'arrêter là, vous ne croyez pas ? demande Tomo.

Je le regarde.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandé-je alors que les backdansers attirés des KAT-TUN, les Kis-my-ft2 (ou Kisumai), s'approchent de nous à leur tour.

- Parce que si on montre cet exemple aux Juniors, j'ai peur que ça nous retombe dessus. Et on a déjà eu notre compte d'ennuis.

Il y a un silence et tout le monde (Ryo y compris, le faux frère) tourne la tête vers moi genre « on fait quoi maintenant ? ». Mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question, parce que la voix de Fujioka-san résonne soudain dans le hall.

- Les garçons ? Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez là ?

Il tombe bien celui-là.

- A votre avis ? fais-je en croisant les bras et en prenant mon air le moins aimable.

- Heu… je ne vois pas, ose répondre notre manager à mémoire de poisson rouge.

- Vraiment ? Cherchez bien… Il y a pas un truc que vous avez oublié nous concernant ?

- Heu…

- Faites un effort… continué-je sur le même ton dangereusement calme. Je vous donne un indice : ça commence par un V… ET CA FINIT PAR –ACANCES ! explosé-je finalement.

Ason regard paumé, je vois qu'il assemble le mot mentalement… et comprend finalement de quoi je parle.

- Oups…

- Ah bah oui « oups », vous pouvez le dire !

- Je suis désolé, je…

- On s'en fout de vos excuses ! me relaie Ryo en criant lui aussi. On vous demande jamais rien, vous pouvez pas dire qu'on vous fait chier ! Et là, votre unique mission, vous trouvez moyen de la zapper ! Vous vous foutez pas un peu de notre gueule ?!

- Je…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe here ? fait soudain une voix bien connue derrière nous. Why criez-vous ?

On se retourne dans un ensemble parfait. Johnny-san. Il était pas arrivé en fait. Donc mon plan aura pris moins de temps que prévu.

- Kitagawa-san… commence notre manager.

- No, Fujioka-san. I asked cette question to this boys, le rembarre le big boss.

Sous son regard d'acier, Tesshi se planque derrière moi et Shige se rapproche de Keii-chan, nous laissant en première ligne, Ryo et moi.

- On fait la grève, réponds-je sans me démonter. On refuse de reprendre toute activité tant que vous aurez pas accepté nos revendications.

- Which revendications ?

- Des vacances.

- What ?

- On exige des vacances. La machine News est épuisée. Seulement un mois de vacances en six ans, c'est n'importe quoi. On veut au moins deux semaines off à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est le minimum.

Le silence retombe et je sens les poings de Tesshi se crisper sur mon haut, comme s'il craignait la réaction de papi Johnny. Ce que je comprends, parce que là, vu que je lui ai posé un ultimatum, c'est vraiment quitte ou double. Ca passe ou ça casse, y'a pas de milieu possible.

Et soudain, à la surprise générale, notre patron explose de rire. Mais vraiment. A s'en tenir les côtes. Putain, c'est pas possible, on a fait tout ça pour r…

- All right, sweet boys, dit notre patron. Your audace and your détermination me plaise. Personne n'avait encore osé doing this kind of thing. Vous êtes in holidays. For un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais after, il faudra reprendre le travail correctement, right ?

J'échange un regard stupéfait avec les gars. Sans déconner ? Non seulement il es pas en colère, mais il double la durée qu'on a demandé ?

- Fujioka-san ?

- Hai ?

- Supprimez immédiatement le planning de News pour les trente next days.

- Très bien, Kitagawa-san.

- Maintenant, sweet boys, rangez tout et rentrez chez vous, dit encore papi Johnny, avant d'ajouter pour nos collègues encore présents : and all of you, go back au travail. Allez.

Les derniers Juniors se dispersent, notre boss s'éloigne et le silence retombe. Pas pour longtemps cela dit, parce qu'un cri de joie le rompt bientôt.

- Ca a marché ! On est en vacances !

Tesshi.

- Je pensais pas que ça marcherait vraiment, bravo.

Shige.

- Je nous voyais déjà tous suspendus pour appel au désordre, mais non même pas.

Keii-chan.

- Massu, t'es mon héros.

Ryo.

Le seul qui dit rien, c'est Tomo. Mais il a vraiment pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il s'est assis à côté de moi. Même quand Kame l'a accablé, il a rien dit. Et ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

- Tomo ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Ca va pas ? Tu me fais la tête ? le questionné-je pour essayer de comprendre.

Il se contente de secouer la tête et je comprends de moins en moins.

- Alors quoi ?

Il ouvre alors la bouche, mais la voix qui passe ses lèvres est un filet à peine audible, même pour moi qui suis à côté. Merde, il est aphone…

- T'es aphone ? Mais tout à l'heure, tu m'as parlé pourtant. Enfin t'étais enroué, mais j'ai pensé que t'avais juste un chat dans la gorge. Ah alors c'est pour ça que t'as rien répondu à Kame…

- Il a du choper la crève sur le tournage du PV, suppose Keii-chan. Même si les scènes sous la pluie ont pas duré très longtemps, vu qu'il est crevé en ce moment, ses défenses immunitaires sont moins performantes.

- Mon pauvre Tomo… On range et on rentre. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir, dis-je en lui caressant la joue avec le dos de la main.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et hoche la tête. Heureusement qu'on est en vacances à partir d'aujourd'hui en fait, parce que si on avait du assurer la promo de « Taiyou no namida », ça aurait été une catastrophe. News sans la voix de Tomo, c'est imposible.


	42. En vacances !

Sur le chemin de chez Tomo, bien que concentré sur la route, je réfléchis à pas mal de choses. Surtout une qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Je cherchais le bon moment pour aborder le sujet avec lui. Mais bon, là… je vais plutôt attendre qu'il soit guéri.

Une fois chez lui, je lui fais couler un bain chaud et lui prépare un thé au miel. Je sais pas si ça va faire quelque chose pour sa voix, mais ça peut pas lui faire de mal. Et pendant qu'il va barboter, je vais appeler ma mère. Elle doit savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de cas.

- Tomo, va prendre ton bain, mon cœur. Je t'apporte ton thé.

Il me regarde et ouvre la bouche pour me dire un truc, mais je l'en empêche.

- Nan, essaye pas de parler. Ecris-moi sur ton portable plutôt.

Il hoche la tête, sort son téléphone de sa poche, tape un texte et me montre l'écran.

« J'aime bien quand tu t'occupe de moi. C'est agréable. »

- Baka. Evidemment que je m'occupe de toi. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser comme ça ?

Je pose ma main sur son front et l'autre sur le mien pour comparer. Il est un peu chaud, mais pas brûlant, il doit pas avoir de fièvre. Tant mieux.

- Allez, file, conclus-je en souriant.

Il me sourit aussi, s'éloigne vers la salle de bain et j'en profite donc pour appeler ma mère. Ca fait un bon moment que je l'ai pas eue au bout du fil. Ou que je suis pas allé la voir d'ailleurs. Je me fais l'effet d'un fils indigne, mais pour ma défense, vu qu'on bosse quasi non stop, c'est dur de trouver un créneau pour y aller. J'irais demain. Avec Tomo s'il veut bien m'accompagner. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai encore jamais rencontré la famille de mon chéri. Mais il attendait peut-être aussi qu'on soit moins occupés.

« Moshi moshi ? Masuda Tomoko desu. », fait la voix de ma mère dans l'appareil.

- Ohayo, kaa-chan. Comment tu vas ?

« Oh mon nounours, c'est toi ! Je suis si contente de t'entendre ! Je vais bien, même si tu me manque beaucoup. »

- Tu me manque aussi. Désolé de pas venir te voir plus souvent.

« Mais non, mon nounours. Je sais que tu es très occupé. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. »

- Je sais bien, tu m'en veux jamais de rien. Mais quand même, tu es toujours toute seule, ça m'ennuie…

Il y a un petit silence. Gêné ? Est-ce que par hasard…

- Kaa-chan ? Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

« Et bien… c'est un peu délicat d'en parler par téléphone… »

Mais oui, j'ai bien l'impression que ça sous-entend que je ne suis enfin plus le seul homme dans la vie de ma mère !

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

« Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire. »

Donc c'est bien ça. Je m'étais pas gouré dans mes suppositions.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

« Huit mois environ. Je te l'aurais bien dis avant, mais parler de ça par téléphone fait un peu impersonnel. »

- Ecoute, je passerais à la maison demain avec Tomo, d'accord ?

En parlant, je suis en train de me demander si je lui ai dis que je sors avec lui ou non. Et je suis infoutu de m'en souvenir.

« Tomo ? »

A son ton, je comprends que je lui ai rien dis. Ca, c'était pas prévu dans mes plans.

« Tu parle de Yamashita-kun ? Toi aussi tu as oublié de me parler de quelque chose ? »

- Ano… Oui, on sort ensemble maintenant.

« Je suis contente de savoir que tu t'es remis de ta rupture avec Hironori-kun. »

Ah elle est restée sur ça… Ca veut dire que je lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Misère…

- Bon, ben je passe demain avec Tomo alors.

« Ca marche, mon nounours. J'ai hâte de te voir. A demain. »

J'allais raccrocher, quand la raison de mon appel me revient en mémoire et je la retiens.

- Kaa-chan ?

« Oui nounours ? »

- Tomo est aphone. Tu aurais pas un remède ? Il me fait de la peine le pauvre.

« Oh… Si bien sûr. Mais il va falloir que tu trouve tout, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aie tout ce qu'il faut. »

Et vu la liste qu'elle me fait, effectivement, je sens que je vais devoir aller au combini.

- Arigato, kaa-chan.

« De rien, mon nounours. J'espère que ça va fonctionner, sinon ça va être ennuyeux pour vous. »

- Pas vraiment, on est en vacances pour un mois. Mais c'est pas pratique pour lui.

« Je vois. A demain alors. »

- A demain, kaa-chan.

Je raccroche et vais à la salle de bain pour prévenir mon petit ami que je sors un moment, mais je le trouve assoupi dans la baignoire. Il doit vraiment être épuisé, parce que c'est jamais arrivé. Et pour dire la vérité, je me sens pas franchement plus en forme. Ces trente jours off vont nous faire un bien fou. Mais du coup, j'hésite à le réveiller, il a tellement besoin de repos… Ce qui me décide, c'est de penser que le temps que je sois dehors, l'eau du bain va refroidir et que c'est pas bon pour lui. Faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade en plus.

Je m'accroupis donc à côté de la baignoire et lui caresse la joue en souriant.

- Tomo…

- Mmmh…

Il a juste soupiré, mais ça ressemblait tellement à un gémissement que… Non, Taka, stop ! Pense pas à ça, réveille-le et c'est tout !

- Tomo, insisté-je.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, mais ça semble lui demander un effort considérable. Comment j'ai pu envisager de lui sauter dessus ? Je suis vraiment devenu un pervers… Mais à ma décharge, rester de bois devant le corps de rêve de mon Tomo, mouillé en plus, c'est pas possible. Ce serait même inhumain.

Il dit rien, mais il y a des points d'interrogation dans ses yeux.

- Je vais aller au combini acheter de quoi préparer le remède que m'a conseillé ma mère pour ta voix, lui dis-je. Pendant ce temps, va te mettre au lit, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête en souriant et se remet debout. Ruisselant. Gloups… Non non, Taka, t'as rien vu. T'as rien vu du tout.

- A tout à l'heure ! fais-je en prenant presque la fuite, après lui avoir volé un baiser.

Je suis irrécupérable. Je pouvais parler de Ryo, je suis pas mieux.

21 février 2008

Bon, le remède de ma mère a pas été très efficace, vu que mon chéri est toujours aphone. Mais je suppose que l'effet est pas instantané, alors je lui en redonnerais ce soir, quand on sera rentrés de chez ma mère.

J'ai expliqué la situation à Tomo, qui a accepté de m'accompagner. Mais du coup, je suis un peu nerveux. Je me demande à quoi ressemble ce type, ce qu'il fait dans la vie, s'il s'occupe bien de ma mère… Bref des questions normales pour un fils dont la mère est restée célibataire pendant des années.

- Tomo, dépêches-toi, fais-je en m'éjectant de la salle de bain comme un boulet de canon.

Il est en train d'écrire sur son portable quand je le rejoins.

« Calmes-toi, mon cœur, on va pas voir l'impératrice, juste ta mère. Je comprends que l'idée de rencontrer son nouveau compagnon te rende nerveux, mais te stresser comme ça ne changera rien, alors zen. »

Tu parle, c'est facile pour lui de dire ça… J'inspire profondément, les yeux fermés, mais ça me calme pas vraiment. Du coup, je sursaute quand mon leader de petit ami me tapote l'épaule pour attirer mon attention sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Tu veux que je conduise ? Tu es une boule de nerfs, on risquerait un accident. »

- D'accord, fais-je immédiatement car je me sens effectivement pas en état de prendre le volant.

Le problème, c'est que non seulement mon état s'améliore pas du trajet malgré les régulières pressions rassurantes de la main de Tomo sur les miennes, mais plus on se rapproche de la maison que je connais si bien, plus j'ai l'impression de partir vers l'inconnu. Comme s'il s'agissait pas de ma mère.

Une fois garé devant la maison, mon chéri prend son portable et se met à taper comme un possédé sur le clavier tactile. Et ça dure un sacré bout de temps. Quand il a fini, il me prend par les épaules, me regarde bien en face et me tend l'appareil, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne peux pas le dire à voix haute, alors considère que ce message est sur un ton très mécontent.

Je te l'ai dis, ta nervosité est compréhensible, mais là, elle est vraiment démesurée. Tu réagis vraiment comme si on rendait visite au couple impérial et pas à ta mère que tu adore. Toi tu as encore la chance d'avoir une mère, bon sang ! Et peut-être un futur beau-père ! bref d'avoir encore une famille ! (à ce passage du message, il pose une main sur ma bouche, ayant anticipé que j'allais réagir. Du coup, je dis rien et je continue ma lecture) Moi, mes parents m'ont renié quand ils ont découvert que j'aimais les hommes ! Je n'ai plus que toi au monde ! Et toi tu fais une montagne de cette simple visite ! Le pire qui puisse arriver c'est quoi ? Que tu ne t'entende pas avec lui ? La belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas pour le nombre de fois que tu le verras que ça va changer quelque chose ! Le plus important, c'est que ta mère soit heureuse, non ?! A ce compte-là, c'est moi qui devrais être le plus stressé des deux, vu que je vais les rencontrer tous les deux pour la première fois et pas dans des conditions optimales puisque je ne peux pas parler ! Alors calmes-toi ! »

J'arrive au bout de ma lecture du pavé (si, à partir de deux mémos, j'appelle ça un pavé et là, il y en avait quatre) et mon petit ami qui s'est rembruni récupère son portable, me laissant pantois. Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction, ni aux révélations que je viens d'avoir.

- Oh Tomo… Je suis désolé, mon cœur, je savais pas… C'est arrivé quand ?

« Peu importe… »

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

« C'est arrivé avant qu'on se mette ensemble. »

- Et tu en as parlé à personne ? T'as continué à bosser comme si de rien était ?

« Je voulais ennuyer personne avec mes histoires. »

- Baka… T'aurais ennuyé personne. On est tous amis, ça veut dire qu'on est tous là les uns pour les autres. T'en as déjà eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises pourtant. Les autres seraient fâchés de savoir que tu leur a caché un truc si grave pour toi.

« Ne leur dis rien, onegai, Taka. C'est du passé, pas la peine de revenir dessus. »

- C'est pas du passé puisque ça te fait encore souffrir. Alors c'est arrivé quand ?

« Au moment où Uchi a été suspendu. »

- Ah…

« Tu vois. On était tous dans un tel état… Si j'avais ajouté mes problèmes… »

Je soupire et l'embrasse tendrement, parce que je sais pas quoi ajouter. C'est vrai qu'on aurait peut-être pas été très réceptifs.

- C'est la première fois que je me fais engueuler par écrit. Ca fait drôle, déclaré-je pour le faire penser à autre chose.

Il éclate de rire silencieusement. Je préfère ça.

- Bon, allons-y, sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

On se dirige donc vers la maison et je frappe. Ca aussi ça me fait bizarre : frapper pour rentrer dans cette maison qui était encore la mienne il y a pas si longtemps.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre sur ma mère, qui sourit largement.

- Mon nounours ! s'exclame-t-elle en me serrant contre elle, pendant que Tomo répète le mot silencieusement, visiblement amusé du petit nom. Laisse-moi te regarder… Tu es si beau, mon Taka… Encore plus qu'avant !

- Kaa-chan… fais-je, embarrassé car cette effusion a lieu sur le pas de la porte et devant témoin. On est pas tout seuls…

- Et alors ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois, je peux, non ? dit-elle en me lâchant quand même, avant de sourire à mon chéri : Bonjour, Yamashita-kun. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin après tout ce temps.

Tomo sourit et s'incline, ce qui peut vouloir dire « Moi aussi, Masuda-san ».

- Tomo est toujours aphone, expliqué-je pour qu'elle s'étonne pas de pas l'entendre.

- Oh mon pauvre chou… Allez entrez vite avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.

On rentre donc tous les deux et on se déchausse. Je m'attendais presque à ce que le décor ait changé depuis que je suis parti, mais non, il est toujours aussi familier, ce qui termine de me rassurer. On est simplement à la maison. Même si j'y suis plus, ça sera toujours ma maison aussi.

Une chose me frappe en entrant dans le salon : un feu est allumé dans la cheminée. Cette cheminée qui a toujours été inutilisée depuis le départ de mon père, parce que kaa-chan a peur du feu et refusait que j'en fasse, de crainte que je me brûle ou déclenche un incendie par mégarde. Et ce feu rend encore plus chaleureuse l'atmosphère de cette pièce qui l'est déjà.

- Asseyez-vous, les garçons. Taka, tu connais la maison, nounours, alors ne fais pas ton timide, ne.

- Heu… Kaa-chan, fais-je en baissant la voix pendant que Tomo s'assoit., est ce qu'il sait pour… Tomo et moi ?

- Bien sûr, nounours. Kei et moi ne nous cachons rien.

Alors il s'appelle Kei… A moins que ce soit un diminutif. Mais il est où ?

- Et ça le dérange pas ?

- Je ne dirais pas qu'il est à l'aise avec l'idée, mais non, ça ne le dérange pas.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur ces mots et un bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel, en sort.

- Tomoko chérie, est ce que tu as… (il s'interrompt en nous voyant) Oh vous êtes déjà là… (il s'essuie les mains sur son tablier et nous tend la droite) Oomasa Keisuke. Hajimemashite.

Donc c'est Keisuke. Il a l'air sympa à première vue. Et surtout, le plus important pour moi : il a l'air d'adorer ma mère, ça se voit à la façon dont il la regarde. On dirait Tomo quand il me regarde.

- Alors c'est vous le fameux Takahisa dont Tomoko me parle sans arrêt. J'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaitre avant de vous rencontrer, me dit-il en serrant ma main fermement. Vous êtes bien mieux en vrai qu'en photo ou à la télévision. Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma Tomoko pendant toutes ces années.

Je me sens un peu bête, là, parce que c'est plutôt elle qui a pris soin de moi.

- Et vous êtes donc le compagnon de Takahisa, ajoute-t-il pour Tomo.

C'est totalement con, mais entendre parler de mon petit ami comme de mon compagnon me fait un plaisir fou. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle de mon idée.

- Oui, c'est Yamashita Tomohisa, le leader de mon groupe, confirmé-je. Il ne peut pas vous répondre, il est aphone depuis hier.

- Oh. Alors je peux sûrement l'aider.

- He ?

- Kei est médecin, explique ma mère.

Wahou ! Un médecin, carrément ! Elle a tiré le gros lot ! J'ai pas à m'en faire pour elle, elle va vivre plus que décemment.

- Je vous examinerais tout à l'heure si vous me le permettez, dit-il à mon chéri qui hoche la tête.

Des vrais médocs seront peut-être plus efficaces que le remède de grand-mère de kaa-chan.

- Mais d'abord, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose, ajoute Keisuke-san.

- D'abord, on va boire un peu, Kei. Ta question peut attendre un peu, dit-elle en nous tendant des verres.

On dirait qu'elle s'est affirmée aussi. Tant mieux.

On trinque et boit quelques gorgées, puis je regarde Keisuke-san.

- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui… En fait je voudrais votre accord pour épouser votre mère.

Dire que je suis stupéfait serait un euphémisme tellement je m'y attendais pas. Du coup je dois avoir une tête de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Heu… C'est… Je… balbutié-je avant d'assembler mes mots correctement. Pourquoi vous me demandez la permission ? Ma mère est assez grande pour décider seule si…

- Elle y tenait absolument, me coupe-t-il.

- He ?

- Tomoko voulait que je vous demande l'autorisation.

Ahuri, je regarde ma mère avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas t'imposer un beau-père à ton âge, mon nounours…

- Ce qui veut dire que si je dis non, tu l'épouseras pas ? Alors que manifestement tu as déjà dis oui ? Voyons, kaa-chan, c'est pas sérieux. Comme tu l'as souligné, j'ai presque 22 ans maintenant, alors je suis justement assez mûr pour juste vouloir que tu sois heureuse. Arrête de penser à moi ou à ce que je pourrais dire et vis pour toi. Tu as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour te remarier.

Des larmes d'émotion se mettent alors à couler sur son visage comme elle me serre très fort contre elle.

- Merci, mon nounours… Tu es le meilleur fils qu'une mère puisse rêver d'avoir…

Derrière moi, j'entends un reniflement discret et je comprends immédiatement pourquoi. Ca doit faire vraiment longtemps que la mère de Tomo l'a pas étreint comme ça… C'est horrible… Je comprends pas comment on peut renier son propre enfant juste parce qu'il a des préférences sexuelles différentes. Dirigé vers un homme ou une femme, de l'amour reste de l'amour, non ?

Ne voulant pas retourner le couteau dans sa plaie, je m'écarte d'elle.

- Vous nous direz quand sera la cérémonie, ne. Qu'on essaye de se libérer.

- Kei voudrait une cérémonie occidentale à l'église, alors j'aimerais que tu me conduise à l'autel, nounours.

- Bien sûr, kaa-chan. Ce sera un honneur. Oomasa-san, je vous la confie. Veillez bien sur elle.

- Avec plaisir et bonheur. Mais appelez-moi Keisuke. Bien que je n'aime pas le terme, je vais devenir votre beau-père, toutefois, je préfèrerais que nous ayons plutôt des relations amicales, car vous êtes trop âgé pour vous retrouver affublé d'un père de substitution. Et on ne vouvoie pas ses amis, n'est ce pas ?

Je lui souris sincèrement. J'ai vraiment un bon pressentiment le concernant.

- Faisons comme ça dans ce cas, Keisuke. Mais alors tutoie-moi également. Je suis pas encore assez vieux pour être vouvoyé par la famille. Je le suis déjà assez au boulot.

Notre entente a l'air de ravir ma mère, qui affiche un sourire radieux.

- Tous tes amis du groupe sont invités à la cérémonie, bien sûr. Comment va Yuya-chan ?

- Très bien, kaa-chan. Il se porte comme un charme. Toujours gai et sautillant. Tesshi quoi, conclus-je en riant, passant sous silence les nombreuses liaisons de mon meilleur ami pour ne pas la choquer.

- Tant mieux.

Je regarde Tomo, qui tapote sur son téléphone, puis tourne l'écran vers les futurs mariés. Au passage, j'ai le temps de lire ce qu'il a écrit : « Mes sincères félicitations à tous les deux. Vous faites un très beau couple. »

- Merci beaucoup, répondent-ils en cœur, avant d'éclater de rire de la même façon.

Depuis combien de temps je l'avais plus entendue rire comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que Keisuke est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Elle est métamorphosée. La chenille est enfin devenue papillon.

15 mars 2008

C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui, alors je me suis réveillé tôt pour me préparer. Je sors à peine d'une longue douche, quand je sens les bras de Tomo m'enlacer et ses lèvres ses poser dans mon cou.

- Bonjour toi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

- Bonjour toi, fais-je en écho. Je suis pas sec, tu vas être tout mouiller.

- Pas grave.

Je me retourne entre ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Je parie que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir, dit-il.

- Hum. J'avais peur de pas réussir à me lever et d'être en retard.

- Avec quatre réveils ?

Son ton est incrédule et amusé à la fois. Pas étonnant, en plus de celui de mon portable, j'avais mis le sien, celui du radio-réveil et un mécanique. Et malgré tout ça, la trouille d'être à la bourre m'a fait lever avant les sonneries.

- J'ai tout éteint, m'informe-t-il. Maintenant qu'on est levés tous les deux, ça ne servait plus à rien.

Je hoche la tête et l'embrasse encore. Je crois que je m'en lasserais jamais.

- A quelle heure tu dois aller chercher ta mère ? me demande mon chéri quand je le laisse respirer.

- Dix heures. Et j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une église. Ca fait bizarre de savoir que Keisuke est chrétien. Y'en a tellement pas beaucoup au Japon…

- Heu… Et le rapport entre tes deux réponses, mon ange ?

- Aucun mais j'avais envie de le dire. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu me rejoins ?

Il me regarde, surpris.

- Bah tu reste pas là ? D'habitude, tu me regarde toujours quand je prend ma douche.

- Et je finis toujours par te sauter dessus. Et comme ce matin je peux pas me le permettre… Me tente pas, je suis faible face à toi…

- D'accord, fait-il en rigolant. File alors, j'arrive.

Je m'exécute avant d'être horriblement tenté et que résister devienne un calvaire et je vais donc faire notre repas du matin. Rien de bien compliqué, bien sûr, mes compétences en la matière se sont pas améliorées. Du coup, le menu c'est soupe miso déshydratée (un peu d'eau bouillante et c'est bouclé), riz (cuit à l'autocuiseur offert par Keii-chan à mon dernier anniversaire. Y'a juste à appuyer sur un bouton) et anguille sous vide (plus qu'à la découper à la sortie du micro-ondes.). Bref, pas de la grande cuisine.

Je viens de sortir le poisson, quand Tomo me rejoint.

- Alors, tu as déployé tous tes talents de chef ? demande-t-il, amusé, en regardant le sachet sous vide qui traine encore sur le plan de travail.

- Mou, te moque pas…

- Mais non, mon Taka, sourit-il.

- Si tu te moque, vilain…

Il rigole et m'embrasse.

- Je suis pardonné ?

- Hum, je sais pas trop. Recommence pour voir ?

- Profiteur, rigole-t-il encore.

- Avec toi toujours.

Cette fois, le baiser prend un tour passionné et je me sens réagir presque instantanément. Nan il faut pas. Pas ce matin. Je m'écarte donc à regret.

- Allez, à table.

- C'est exprès que tu as cuisiné en boxer ?

- Hum. Pour pas perdre de temps à m'habiller, pour me déshabiller et me rhabiller.

- J'aime beaucoup en tout cas. C'est super sexy.

Je frissonne en l'entendant.

- Venant du mec le plus sexy de la Jimusho, c'est un sacré compliment.

- Ca aussi, mon ange.

- Faut pas me dire des trucs comme ça, Tomo, fais-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Pardon, pardon, je suis sage, dit-il en s'asseyant devant son bol, avant de prendre ses baguettes. Itadakimasu !

Il attaque son petit-déjeuner et je soupire presque de soulagement. C'est bien la première fois.

Pendant que je m'assois en reprenant le contrôle de mes sens chamboulés, j'essaye de rassembler mon courage pour lui poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps.

- Tomo…

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu…

Je m'interromps. Je peux pas lui demander ça comme ça, entre la poire et le fromage, ça fait pas sérieux. Or je le suis vraiment.

- Est-ce que je… ? fait-il en voyant que je continue pas.

- Nan rien, oublie. Itadakimasu, fais-je en commençant à manger.

Pas pour longtemps, parce qu'il pose la main sur mes baguettes et m'oblige à le regarder.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Taka ? Te bride pas, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout.

- Je sais, mais…

- Alors dis-moi.

Bon, puisqu'il insiste….

J'inspire et me lance.

- Est-ce que tu veux habiter avec moi ? J'en ai assez de vivre comme on fait actuellement. Je veux t'assoir près de moi en permanence.

Il me regarde avec surprise, puis me dédie un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées. Je me disais la même chose, mais j'avais peur que ce soit trop tôt pour toi. Bien sûr que je veux.

Ravi, je pose mon bol de riz à l'anguille et me jette à son cou.

- Allez, mangeons, sinon tu ne seras pas prêt à temps, dit-il après que je l'ai embrassé une énième fois. On reparlera de ça en détails après le mariage, ne.

- Hai !

Tout joyeux, j'engloutis mon petit-dej et file m'habiller pour la cérémonie. Les choses se gâtent quand j'arrive à la cravate. J'ai beau avoir bien regardé Ryo quand il a expliqué à Tesshi comment faire, mon nœud ressemble à rien. Je vais devoir crier au secours.

- Tomo ! Je galère avec la cravate, tu peux m'aider ?! m'époumoné-je pour qu'il m'entende du salon.

Je l'entend rigoler d'ici et il me rejoint, visiblement amusé.

- Apprends-moi au lieu de te marrer… boudé-je.

- Attends, je te montre, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il prend ma cravate, la place sur lui et décompose lentement chaque geste, puis il défait le tout, recommence sur moi et me tend finalement le long morceau de soie.

- Essaye tout seul maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et m'applique consciencieusement. Au final, le nœud est fait. Un peu de traviole, mais je l'ai fais tout seul.

- J'ai réussi ! m'exclamé-je, tout content.

- Bravo, mon ange, me félicite-t-il en redressant ledit nœud.

- Quelle heure il est ? demandé-je, rattrapé par l'anxiété.

- Pas encore l'heure. Tu as le temps d'y aller tranquillement.

- Je t'aime, Tomo.

- Moi aussi, mon Taka. Allez file. A tout à l'heure à l'église.

- Hai.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, enfile ma veste de costard, vérifie que j'ai bien les alliances dans une poche et la clé de ma bagnole dans l'autre et prend la route de la maison.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je frappe et entre directement, sachant que Keisuke est forcément pas là et que ma mère doit être en train de finir de se préparer.

- Kaa-chan, je suis là, annoncé-je.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain, nounours !

- Visible ou… ?

- Oui oui, visible.

Du coup, je vais à l'étage et la rejoint.

- Il est déjà si tard ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Nan nan, je suis en avance, t'en fais pas. Tu es éblouissante, kaa-chan. Keisuke est un homme chanceux.

Elle se retourne, le satin vert pâle de sa robe froufroutant dans le mouvement, et se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants.

- Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. Il est merveilleux avec moi.

- Il a intérêt à te rendre heureuse, sinon il aura affaire à moi.

- Mon petit homme… Tu as tellement grandi et je n'ai rien vu passer…

Je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et les essuie d'un revers de main.

- Pleure pas, tu vas ruiner ton maquillage, rigolé-je.

Elle renifle et sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Et toi, mon nounours, tu es heureux avec Yamashita-kun ?

- Très. Il est adorable. Je pense que lui c'est le bon.

- Tu es encore tellement jeune pour dire ça, Taka… C'est déjà ce que tu pensais pour Masaki-kun et Hironori-kun. Je ne voudrais pas que…

- Je suis heureux, kaa-chan, la coupé-je. Vraiment. Maintenant, occupe-toi seulement de ton propre bonheur, d'accord ? Surtout aujourd'hui. Keisuke serait pas très content d'apprendre que tu as pensé à un autre le jour de votre mariage. Même si cet autre c'est ton fils. Allez, souris-moi et allons-y sinon tout le monde va nous attendre.

- Je suis prête de toute façon. Tu peux juste m'accrocher mon collier ?

- Bien sûr, donne.

Elle me le tend. C'est un bijou qui a rien de clinquant. Il est même super discret : c'est une simple chaîne avec un brillant en pendentif. Mais je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

- Ce collier… commencé-je.

- Oui, c'est celui que tu m'as offert avec ton tout premier cachet, quand tu avais douze ans.

- Tu l'as gardé… murmuré-je, ému.

- Evidemment, mon nounours. C'est un trésor pour moi. C'est pour ça que je veux le porter aujourd'hui.

La gorge nouée, je lui accroche autour du cou. Elle est resplendissante. Même habillée simplement le jour se ses secondes noces, elle a plus de classe et d'allure que n'importe quel top model.

On va jusqu'à la voiture, je lui ouvre la portière et roule rapidement jusqu'à l'église. Sur le parvis, je repère rapidement les gars, tous en costard bien classe.

Je me dépêche de me garer et aide ma mère à sortir, puis elle prend mon bras et on rejoint tout le monde. Enfin « tout le monde », c'est beaucoup dire, parce qu'en comptant les mariés, on est une quinzaine à tout casser. C'est une cérémonie vraiment intime.

- Massuuuuuu ! s'exclame mon meilleur ami en se précipitant vers moi à son habitude.

- Salut Tesshi, le salué-je en souriant.

- Bonjour, Oomasa-san, salue-t-il ma mère qui a changé de nom depuis qu'elle a signé et tamponné le document officiel la veille. Vous êtes très belle et élégante. Votre mari a beaucoup de chance.

- Oh bonjour, Yuya-chan. Veux-tu bien ne pas dire de bêtise, petit flatteur… proteste-t-elle en rosissant comme une ado sous le compliment.

- Il ne te flatte pas, ma chérie, fait alors la voix de Keisuke derrière nous. Ce jeune homme a entièrement raison : tu es splendide et j'ai effectivement beaucoup de chance.

Immédiatement, elle se retourne et se jette dans ses bras en m'oubliant totalement. Mais je m'en fous, elle a l'air tellement heureuse, que moi aussi je le suis du coup. J'ai même les larmes aux yeux.

- Regardez Massu, vu comment il a l'air ému, on dirait un père qui marie sa fille, rigole Shige qui s'est approché avec les autres.

- Ca va, Massu ?

La voix de Tomo. On s'est mis d'accord pour qu'en public, hors de l'agence, on soit juste « Massu » et « Pi », mais ça fait drôle quand même, je suis trop habitué à « Taka » et « mon cœur » venant de lui.

- Hum, fais-je en reniflant un peu. Merci, Pi.

Aucun de nos potes réagit. Normal, on leur a expliqué.

- Ta mère a l'air vraiment heureuse, note Keii-chan.

- Oui, ça fait plaisir à voir, renchérit Yuya. Au moins elle risque plus d'avoir cet air triste et mélancolique qu'elle avait toujours avant.

- Non et je remercierais toujours Keisuke pour ça, dis-je. Etre de nouveau amoureuse l'a métamorphosée.

Notre attention est alors attirée par le prêtre sorti nous accueillir. Il fait signe à tout le monde d'aller à l'intérieur et je reste seul à l'extérieur avec ma mère. C'est con, mais maintenant, je me sens nerveux comme si c'était moi qui m'apprêtais à me marier.

- On va y aller, mon nounours… me dit doucement ma magnifique mère en prenant mon bras.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et hoche la tête.

- Pas trop vite, ne. Comme à la répétition.

J'opine de nouveau. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de la déformation professionnelle ou de la nervosité, mais oui, il m'a fallu une répétition avant le jour J.

On avance jusqu'à la porte et la musique cliché des mariages démarre. Les invités se tournent vers nous et je déglutis. J'ai qu'une trouille : trébucher et nous faire tomber tous les deux. Non, non ! Allez, Taka, du nerf ! T'as juste à marcher quelques mètres sur une ligne droite, pas de quoi t'emmêler les pieds alors que tu fais pire au boulot ! Je me donne une claque mentale et on avance lentement le long de la nef. Un pas après l'autre, comme prévu. Très vite, on est à l'autel devant lequel se tient Keisuke. Je la lâche et elle me serre contre elle.

- Merci, nounours, me murmure-t-elle, avant de prendre place auprès de son mari.

Je rejoins la mienne à côté de Tomo, qui me prend discrètement la main et la presse doucement.

Une petite heure plus tard, tout est bouclé même si j'ai pas pigé grand-chose au déroulement de la cérémonie et on sort de l'église. J'ai eu beau essayer de me retenir, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer un peu pendant l'échange des consentements et celui des anneaux. Maintenant, ma mère est définitivement plus du tout une Masuda.

Immédiatement, elle s'approche de moi et, de nouveau, me serre dans ses bras.

- Félicitations, kaa-chan, lui soufflé-je.

- Merci, mon nounours.

A son tour, Keisuke vient me serrer la main.

- Merci d'avoir été là. C'était tellement important pour Tomoko que ce soit toi qui le fasse… me dit-il.

- Pas la peine de me remercier. C'était évident que je le ferais.

Il me sourit, puis va serrer la main de mes amis et des autres invités. Pendant ce temps, Tomo me rejoint et, toujours discrètement, reprend ma main.

- Tout va bien, mon Taka ? chuchote-t-il si bas que j'ai même du mal à l'entendre.

- Hum, fais-je en reniflant encore. Allez viens, tout le monde se replie vers la maison. Kaa-chan a commandé un traiteur.

27 février 2008

Le single de « Taiyou no namida » est sorti hier, mais comme on est encore en vacances, on a pas pu voir les pochettes des deux versions. On a seulement reçu chacun un mms avec leur photo. Sur la régulière, à mon grand dam, ils ont mis nos portraits à tous, mais vu le cadrage et le fond, c'est évident qu'ils ont pris ceux où on est trempés ET torse nu. Celle de la version limitée est heureusement plus habillée et d'ailleurs, j'aime assez les fringues que je porte dessus.

4 mars 2008

Aujourd'hui, Tomo emménage chez moi. Du coup, je me suis levé méga tôt pour tout ranger et nettoyer à fond. Résultat, l'appart est tellement clean, qu'on dirait l'appartement témoin d'une société immobilière.

En attendant l'heure convenue, je me pose sur le canapé, allume la télé, zappe sur toutes les chaines sans m'arrêter assez longtemps sur chacune pour identifier le programme diffusé, regarde la pendule, éteins la télé dans un claquement de langue agacé, me relève, tourne en rond, me rassoit, rallume la télé et lance la console… pour l'éteindre presque aussitôt… Bref, je suis nerveux une fois de plus et j'ai peur. Comme si Tomo allait me planter. Mais ça peut pas arriver, pas vrai ? Pas deux fois… Mais non, bien sûr, il va venir. Il va forcément venir… Et cette conne de pendule dont les aiguilles semblent figées… Pourquoi il arrive pas ? Et s'il lui était arrivé un truc ? Soudain angoissé, je prends mon portable et l'appelle. Ca sonne. Plusieurs fois. Mais il décroche pas et je tombe sur sa messagerie. Pourquoi ?

- Tomo, c'est moi. Tu es où ? demandé-je à son répondeur. Il t'es rien arrivé, ne ? Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux pour me dire que t'as rien et que tu arrive bientôt.

Je raccroche. Il va sûrement me trouver ridicule quand il aura mon message, mais tant pis.

Les minutes continuent à sembler figées et je continue à angoisser. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, j'entende le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure.

Soulagé, je lui laisse à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et me jette sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Itai… gémit-il pendant que je couvre son visage de baisers. Mais Taka, ça va pas ?! Tu veux me tuer ?!

- Gomen… fais-je, piteux, en me relevant.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de te précipiter sur moi comme ça ?! Tu es devenu fou ?! râle-t-il en se relevant et en ramassant ce qui est tombé par terre.

- T'as… pas eu mon message ?

- Je conduisais, Taka ! Je peux pas décrocher ni écouter ma messagerie quand je conduis enfin ! Alors, tu m'explique ?!

Il conduisait… Bien sûr, c'était tellement évident… J'aurais du penser que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il me répondait pas. Quel idiot je fais…

- Alors ?! me presse-t-il sur le même ton.

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'engueule depuis qu'on est ensemble.

- J'avais peur… avoué-je.

- De quoi ? fait-il, interloqué.

- Que tu aie changé d'avis… Que… tu aie réalisé qu'en fait, tu pourrais pas me supporter au quotidien… Que tu m'abandonne toi aussi…

Il y a un blanc et j'ose pas le regarder. A quoi il pense en ce moment ?

- Taka… (tiens, la colère a disparu dans sa voix) Regarde-moi, Taka…

Je relève la tête avec appréhension et le sens passer les bras autour de mon cou, puis poser son front contre le mien. Du coup je louche un peu en le regardant, mais c'est pas grave.

- Je ne me doutais pas une seconde que tu étais encore si traumatisé par tes ruptures, que tu pouvais encore avoir peur de ça, me dit-il doucement. Pardon, Taka…

Je secoue lentement la tête.

- Je pensais pas non plus en fait…

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ? Je t'ai juré de ne jamais t'abandonner. Je t'aime, Taka, et vivre avec toi est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Alors arrête d'avoir peur. Je ne te laisserais pas. Jamais.

- Hai…

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, il m'embrasse alors et, dans ce baiser, je sens toute la puissance de son amour, alors je lui rends avec la même intensité.

Je reste dans ses bras un moment, puis il me sourit.

- Il reste encore pas mal de choses dans la voiture. Tu m'aide ?

- J'arrive.


	43. Tesshi a des ennuis et moi aussi

_Les évènements de type « faits divers » décrits dans ce chapitre sont inspirés d'un fait réel survenu dans la ville où je travaille._

26 mars 2008

Adieu vacances. On a repris de plus belle et même à un rythme effréné, mais bon, vu qu'on est tous bien reposés, ça va. La promo de « Taiyou no namida », c'est un truc de malade. A chacune de nos apparitions, les fans hurlent comme si elles avaient été en manque de News. Trente jours sans nous et ça donne ça. Pendant le live d'hier soir, j'ai même vu deux filles évanouies au premier rang. Elles ont du être évacuées par les pompiers, c'est complètement ouf. Flatteur, mais complètement ouf.

Aujourd'hui, Tomo m'a prévenu qu'on allait faire un débrief d'hier justement. Et je crois que je sais ce qu'il va dire, parce qu'il y a plusieurs moments où on était décalés d'un temps. Je sais pas comment ça se fait, parce que cette choré, on la connait tous par cœur, mais bon. Du coup, j'en mène pas large sur le chemin de l'agence.

A notre arrivée dans la loge, tout le monde est là, sauf Tesshi. Je parie qu'il est encore allé draguer en boite hier soir et que du coup il a pas réussi à se lever ce matin. A mon avis, s'il se pointe pas dans les dix minutes, il va se prendre un sacré savon, parce que mon leader de petit ami est bien remonté.

- Salut les gars, fait-il. Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Tego ?

- Salut Pi, salut Massu, dit Keii-chan. Non, aucune nouvelle.

- Bon, on va l'attendre pour le débrief alors, soupire mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.

Il va poser ses affaires et je l'imite, puis on se pose sur le canapé et on attend.

Au bout de presque trois heures, la porte s'ouvre enfin sur mon meilleur ami. Je voudrais pas être à sa place. Tomo en colère, c'est pas une sinécure.

- Tego, t'as vu l'heure ?! l'apostrophe-t-il de son ton de leader. On avait dit huit heures, c'est pas onze heures ! J'espère que t'…

Il s'interrompt immédiatement en remarquant que notre cadet est plus blanc qu'un linge.

- Tego ? Tu es malade ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiète-t-il alors immédiatement, sa colère évanouie en un instant.

- Je… En venant, j'ai vu… Il y a un homme qui… balbutie Yuya.

- Calmes-toi, on comprend rien, dit Shige. Viens t'assoir.

Le prenant par les épaules, il pilote Tesshi vers le canapé qu'on vient de quitter et le fait assoir. Filant au distributeur, je lui ramène une canette de jus de fruit bien sucré pour essayer de le remettre un peu d'aplomb et il la boit pratiquement d'un trait, mais il a toujours l'air aussi retourné. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, ça m'inquiète vraiment. Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Tu peux tenter de nous expliquer ? demande gentiment Keii-chan.

Mon meilleur ami hoche la tête, prend une inspiration, puis débute son récit.

- J'étais parti de la maison à l'heure habituelle et ça roulait plutôt bien. J'étais content parce que ça voulait dire que j'allais pas être à la bourre.

- Loupé, commente sourdement Ryo.

- Ryo… le réprimande Tomo. Continue, Tego.

- Juste quand j'arrivais à un croisement… ils ont déboulé.

- Qui ça ?

- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient quatre et qu'ils en avaient après le type qui était sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Comment ça ? demande Shige.

- Ils l'ont attrapé, tabassé un bon moment et finalement, l'un a sorti un flingue et lui a tiré dessus trois fois.

- Oh merde… fais-je. Est-ce que le type est…

- C'est ce que je me suis dis, parce que quand ils se sont barrés, il bougeait plus du tout… Moi, j'étais tellement flippé, que j'ai mis des plombes avant de penser à appeler les secours et la police.

- Témoin d'un meurtre… Pauvre vieux… Pas étonnant que t'aie pas l'air bien… compatis Shige.

- Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

- Les secours m'ont posé des tas de questions, avant de recouvrir la victime avec un drap.

- Donc il était bien mort…

- Hum… Et après, les flics m'ont demandé de les accompagner au poste pour prendre ma déposition.

- Et ben quelle histoire… commente sobrement Keii-chan.

- Donc c'est pour ça que je suis à la bourre, Pi-chan. Gomen.

- Baka. Comme si c'était ta faute… fait Tomo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air fraternel.

- Tu t'es retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, c'est tout.

- Mais les types, t'as vu leurs visages ?

- Oui… Tout s'est passé sous mes yeux.

- Tu vas devoir témoigner au procès s'ils les chopent, dis-je.

Ryo me regarde alors comme s'il venait d'entendre la plus grosse connerie du siècle.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura un procès ? Réfléchis, Massu, y'a pas des masses de japonais qui se baladent avec des flingues.

- Tu veux dire…

- Ouais. Ou au moins des mecs qui sont en contact étroit avec. Et personne fait de procès à des yakuza s'il tient à la vie. Nan, ce pauvre type va juste aller rejoindre la longue liste de macchabées qu'on doit à ce genre d'affrontement entre gangs rivaux et l'affaire sera étouffée. Tu verras ce que je dis.

- Mais c'est horrible… Ce pauvre homme devait avoir une femme, des enfants… Qu'est ce qu'ils vont devenir ? fais-je, touché par ce décès comme s'il s'agissait de ma mère ou de Tomo.

Ryo hausse les épaules, tandis que mon petit ami serre doucement les miennes.

- Si tu crois que c'est le genre de truc dont les yakuza se soucient… Et puis même si par miracle un procès avait lieu… ils sont pas réputés franchement tendres avec ceux qui sont pas dans leur camp et ils sont sûrement pas que quatre. Sachant ça, tu voudrais que Tego témoigne ? Au risque qu'ils le retrouvent plus tard ? Parce que c'est pas comme si notre Tego était pas une cible idéale, ne. Médiatique et exposée à souhait. Ils auraient quasi rien à faire pour le buter. Une balle entre les deux yeux pendant un concert et fini la balance.

A cette lugubre conclusion, Tesshi pousse un glapissement de terreur et enfouit son visage contre le t-shirt de Keii-chan, qui lui caresse les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- C'est pas très malin de lui dire toutes ces horreurs, Ryo, reproche doucement notre aîné. Regarde, le pauvre est épouvanté.

- Bah c'était juste pour faire comprendre à Massu qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'il y ait de procès.

- Mais y'avait peut-être pas besoin d'aller jusque là quand même, appuie Shige. Il est déjà assez effrayé d'avoir vu l'assassinat sans que tu rajoute qu'il pourrait y passer aussi. Tu feras quoi s'il flippe trop pour sortir de chez lui après ?

- J'y peux rien si c'est une petite nature, répond encore Ryo en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

A ces mots, je vois rouge et bondis à la rescousse de mon meilleur ami calomnié.

- Petite nature ?! PETITE NATURE ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! J'aurais bien voulu te voir dans la même situation, pour voir comment le si merveilleux et courageux Nishikido Ryo aurait réagi, tiens ! Tesshi a eu le courage de rester sur les lieux, d'appeler les autorités, de les attendre, de faire le nécessaire et ensuite de venir travailler malgré le traumatisme ! Je suis pas sûr que tu en aurais fais autant, alors avant de critiquer, analyse-toi et surtout, ferme ta gueule !

Le silence retombe. Personne s'attendait à ce que j'explose, alors ils me fixent tous. Même Yuya qui a pourtant pas quitté les bras réconfortants de Keii-chan. Quant à Ryo… je suis pas sûr de comprendre le sens de son regard.

- Taka a raison, Ryo. Si c'est pour être mal aimable avec le pauvre Tesshi, c'est pas la peine, intervient Tomo.

- Ah putain, vous me faites chier. Je me barre voir les Kanja qui ont du taf.

- Nous aussi on a… commence notre leader.

- Parce que là, dans cet état, Tego va pouvoir bosser peut-être ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, Pi, la répète est flinguée, alors autant que je fasse un truc utile. Ciao les casse-couilles.

Sur ces mots, il sort comme une tornade, nous laissant tous bouche bée.

- Mais quel… commencé-je en amorçant un mouvement pour le suivre.

- Non, Taka, laisse-le. Il va se calmer tout seul. En attendant, Tego a besoin de nous.

Je hoche la tête et reporte mon attention sur mon meilleur ami. Tout le monde essaye de le réconforter, mais quoi qu'on dise, ça a pas tellement l'air efficace. Au bout d'une heure d'efforts, le résultat est toujours le même : Tesshi a toujours l'air over flippé.

- Bon, on y arrivera pas comme ça, décrète finalement Tomo. Taka, tu peux ramener Yuya chez lui ? Je pense qu'il a besoin de repos. On verra demain pour le débrief de la performance d'hier.

Je hoche la tête.

- Viens, Tesshii, je te raccompagne.

- Gomen, Pi-chan…

- Repose-toi, ne.

Il opine à son tour et me suit. En redescendant, on croise tout un tas de Juniors qui se parlent en chuchotant pas très discrètement, tout en fixant mon meilleur ami qui se rend compte de rien et je surprend les mots « témoin » et « meurtre ». Je me demande bien comment ces gosses sont déjà au courant de l'histoire alors que je suis sûr qu'il en a parlé à personne d'autre que nous cinq. Soudain, alors qu'on arrive và la porte d'accès au parking, l'un d'eux s'approche et je reconnais le jeune Chinen. Visiblement, il a pas peur de moi malgré ce qui a failli lui arriver par ma faute des mois plus tôt. Tant mieux.

- Bonjour, Masuda-sempai… Ano… Ano… est ce que c'est vrai que Tegoshi-sempai…

Je le laisse pas finir sa phrase et lui fais les gros yeux pour qu'il se taise. Il déglutit et s'enfuit retrouver ses amis, tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans notre direction. La curiosité de ces gamins… Décidément, la Jimusho est un vrai repère de commères.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, j'attache moi-même un Yuya complètement amorphe et me tourne vers lui.

- Tesshi… commencé-je pour essayer de le secouer. je comprends que tu aie la trouille, mais tu d…

- Ca sert à rien, Massu… me coupe-t-il.

- He ?

- Je vais mourir…

- He ? Mais non, baka.

- Si… Ryo-tan a raison. Ils me retrouveront et me tueront.

J'émets un claquement de langue agacé. Ryo et sa grande bouche…

- Il faut pas prendre ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant enfin, sinon tu vas plus vivre. Il a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance.

- Non, mais je sens qu'il a raison…

- Mais nan, répété-je. Allez, là tu vois tout en noir parce que t'es encore sous le choc, mais ça ira mieux après une journée et une nuit de repos. Allez, je te ramène.

- Je veux pas rester tout seul chez moi… S'il te plait Massu…

Il a pris un appartement il y a quelques semaines et, comme moi au début, il a beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à la solitude.

- Tesshi…

- S'il te plait… répète-t-il en me faisant des yeux de chien battu.

J'hésite un moment, puis finis par céder.

- D'accord, on va chez moi, capitulé-je. Tu prendras la chambre d'ami.

- Merci Massu, fait-il d'un air à la fois soulagé et reconnaissant.

Du coup, quand je démarre, c'est en direction de notre appart à Tomo et moi.

Une fois arrivés, je lui sors tout ce qu'il lui faut, puis m'apprête à repartir.

- Tu vas où ?! me demande-t-il, paniqué.

- Bah je retourne à l'agence.

- Non ! Me laisse pas ! s'exclame-t-il alors, de nouveau apeuré. Seul chez moi ou seul ici, c'est pareil ! Reste avec moi…

- Mais Tesshi, on a du boulot…

- S'il te plait…

Il a agrippé mon t-shirt avec ses deux mains et me regarde avec une telle expression terrifiée, que je peux pas faire autrement que céder.

- Bon… Mais vas t'allonger pendant que j'appelle Tomo pour le prévenir.

- Hai…

Il se dirige vers le lit et s'y couche en chien de fusil. Il me fait vraiment de la peine. Je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Là, plus moyen de reconnaitre mon gai et sautillant meilleur ami.

Quand j'appelle mon chéri pour le mettre au courant de la situation, il est même pas surpris. Apparemment, ils s'en doutaient tous. Du coup, il me recommande de prendre soin de lui et m'avertit que lui rentrera tard parce qu'il a des rendez-vous professionnels en fin d'aprèm et début de soirée.

Je raccroche après lui avoir dit que je l'aime et la voix de Yuya s'élève.

- Massu ?

Je le rejoins et viens m'assoir au bord du lit.

- C'est bon, je peux rester.

Encore une fois, il a l'air soulagé.

- Allez, essaye de dormir. Tu as besoin de repos après tout ça, lui conseillé-je.

- Dors avec moi…

- Là, tu exagère, Tesshi, lui reproché-je.

Il me fait alors ce que j'appelle un « petit cri de souris », en me faisant de nouveau des yeux de cocker.

- T'es chiant… râlé-je en m'allongeant près de lui. T'as intérêt à dormir maintenant, ne. Sinon c'est moi qui te tue.

- Hai… Merci, Massu.

Aussi sec, il se blottit contre moi et ferme les yeux. Il est tellement près, que je sens son souffle dans mon cou et que je distingue le grain velouté de sa peau, ainsi que l'ombre pâle que ses longs cils jettent sur ses pommettes. J'avais jamais fais gaffe jusqu'ici parce que pour moi, depuis le premier jour, il a toujours été mon ami et rien de plus, mais je pige enfin pourquoi il fait craquer tous les mecs qu'il veut : il est vraiment beau. Et mignon en même temps. Dommage qu'il soit si dragueur.

Bientôt, son souffle se ralentit, preuve qu'il s'est profondément endormi. J'attends encore quelques secondes pour en être sûr, puis me relève et sors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Quelle histoire quand même… Il a vraiment pas eu de bol sur ce coup là. J'espère quand même qu'il oubliera vite. Enfin s'il est possible d'oublier qu'on a vu un meurtre.

Une heure plus tard, alors que je suis en train de réfléchir au repas du soir, un hurlement se fait entendre depuis la chambre d'ami. Je m'y précipite et trouve alors mon Tesshi assis sur le lit, haletant et en sueur, avec le regard terrifié d'un animal traqué.

- Hé, calmes-toi, fais-je doucement en m'asseyant près de lui.

- Ils allaient me tuer, Massu. L'arme était pointée sur moi. Je veux pas mourir…

- Tu vas pas mourir, baka, c'était juste un cauchemar, fais-je en souriant de mon air le plus rassurant. Tu crains rien ici.

- Hum…

Mais alors qu'il semble se ranger à mes arguments, j'écarquille les yeux, car ses lèvres se sont mises à chercher les miennes avec désespoir. Je tente de le repousser, de l'empêcher de m'embrasser, mais il a tellement l'air d'avoir besoin de ce réconfort innocent, que je le laisse finalement faire. Après tout, ça signifie rien pour moi et si ça peut le rassurer, alors grand bien lui fasse.

Pourtant, bien que ça signifie rien, je me surprend à apprécier la douceur du fruit rosé de sa bouche, à apprécier qu'il m'embrasse et une petite voix se fait entendre dans ma tête. Qui me rappelle une certaine soirée de beuverie pendant laquelle Yuya, ivre, m'avait déjà embrassé et même demandé de coucher avec lui. Et pendant laquelle Tomo n'avait eu aucune réaction en le découvrant. Ou plutôt si, il avait réagi de la façon la plus inattendue, en me demandant pourquoi j'avais pas accepté. Lui aussi était ivre à ce moment-là, bien entendu, pourtant… on dit que dans l'ivresse, toutes les inhibitions tombent. Le lendemain, il s'était défendu de toute attirance pour mon meilleur ami, mais… se pouvait-il qu'il m'ait menti et qu'au fond de lui… ? Non, impossible. Il pourrait pas souhaiter un truc aussi dingue qu'un couple à trois. Et puis on est amoureux de Tesshi ni l'un ni l'autre, ce serait cruel.

Je prends donc sur moi de le repousser enfin et l'incompréhension se lit alors dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi, Massu ? Pourquoi tu me laisse faire si… si…

- J'aurais pas du. Pardon…

Mal à l'aise, je me lève en évitant de le regarder et, du coin de l'œil, je le vois faire de même.

- Tu devrais dormir. T'as gagné une journée de congés, alors profites-en, conseillé-je d'une voix sourde en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Massu… Si tu m'as laissé faire, est ce que c'est pas parce que finalement…

- Non, le coupé-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Je ressens rien d'autre que de l'affection fraternelle pour toi, Yuya. Et tu le sais très bien.

- Mais je t'attire, non ? Sinon tu m'aurais repoussé tout de suite.

- …

- Si c'est ça, ça me va. Je préfère ça que rien d'autre. Et de l'affection fraternelle à l'amour, il y a qu'un pas.

- Te fais pas d'illusions…

Il se rapproche d'un pas et je recule d'autant. Je sais pas ce que je crains, c'est juste Tesshi après tout. Juste Tesshi. Juste ce bon vieux Tesshi tel qu'il a toujours été malgré mes dernières constatations. Alors pourquoi un néon « danger » vient de s'allumer dans ma tête ?

Il continue à avancer vers moi et moi à reculer, jusqu'à ce que je bute sur le lit et, emporté par mon élan, y bascule. Alors, profitant de la situation, il se place à califourchon au dessus de moi et me fixe. J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? balbutié-je.

- Je te facilite la tâche, répond-il.

Son ton décidé a plus rien à voir avec celui, effrayé, qu'il avait plus tôt, pourtant, je suis sûr que c'était pas de la comédie, il avait vraiment la trouille. Tout à l'heure du moins. Parce que là, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être la biche traquée par le chasseur.

- He ?

- Je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu m'aurais pas laissé t'embrasser si au fond de toi, je t'attirais pas. Si au fond de toi, tu avais pas envie d'autre chose entre nous que de l'affection fraternelle, continue-t-il en approchant dangereusement son visage du mien.

Là, je panique un peu. Comment il sait ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit tout à l'heure ?! C'est pas possible !

- Yuya, arrête ou on va faire une connerie qu'on regrettera tous les deux…

- Tu vois, si tu dis ça, c'est que tu en as envie, triomphe-t-il. Quant à moi… comment je pourrais regretter de faire quelque chose dont j'ai envie, avec celui que j'aime depuis des années ? Laisse-toi aller…

- Non… Non il faut pas… Tomo… je suis avec lui et je l'aime…

- Et lui aussi est attiré par moi.

- He ?

- Rappelle-toi ce fameux soir où aucun de nous était très frais… Pi t'avait presque engueulé parce que t'avais refusé de coucher avec moi. Et il avait pas franchement l'air contre l'idée.

- Mais… tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? halluciné-je, parce que vu ce qu'il tenait, ça me paraissait évident qu'il avait tout zappé derrière.

- De tout. De façon plutôt brumeuse, mais je me souviens, oui. Et change pas de sujet. Je suis sûr qu'il se joindrait même volontiers à nous s'il était là. Allez, Massu… (il quitte sa position dominante et se laisse tomber à côté de moi, sur le dos) Regarde, je suis tout à toi. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je protesterais pas. Est-ce que tu as pas envie de m'entendre gémir ton nom ?

Là, pour le moment, je suis surtout totalement largué. Tout ça parce que je l'ai regardé de trop près tout à l'heure. Et la petite voix dans ma tête m'aide pas du tout… « Cède-lui », me souffle-t-elle insidieusement. « Tomo rentrera tard, il en saura rien. Et puis même s'il rentrait et vous découvrait, Yuya a raison, il serait probablement juste tenté de vous rejoindre. Imagine comme ce serait bon de sentir le corps frêle de Yuya se tordre de plaisir sous toi… ».

De toutes mes forces, j'essaye de repousser l'idée de ce qui reste une trahison quelle que soit l'envie qui commence à me tarauder, mais soudain, j'étouffe un hoquet de stupeur : il a défait mon jean et glissé une main dans mon boxer pour caresser mon entrejambe. Il faut que je l'arrête maintenant, avant de plus en être capable.

- A… Arrête… balbutié-je sans la moindre conviction et sans le regarder.

- Shhhht… Laisse-moi faire…

Et avant que j'ai pu réaliser ce qui se passe, il s'est empalé sur moi. Littéralement et avec un hoquet de douleur. J'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déshabillé. Moi je m'y attendais tellement pas, que j'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Il est tellement étroit, que j'ai l'impression que je vais partir tout de suite. Surtout qu'il s'est immédiatement mis à monter et descendre sur mon sexe. Et la vue de son corps gracile cambré, de ses yeux fermés, de sa bouche entrouverte sur des gémissements de plaisir, font voler en éclats toutes mes réticences. Enlaçant sa taille pour rester en lui le plus profondément possible, je donne un premier coup de reins.

- Han… Oui… Encore… gémit-il, haletant.

Je me le fais pas dire deux fois et accélère la cadence de mes coups de bassin, entraînant davantage de plaintes de plaisir.

- Han ! Han ! Han ! Oui, encore ! Plus fort !

Pour le satisfaire, je me retire, puis replonge plus profondément en lui. Il est délicieux. Vraiment.

- HAN ! Oui comme ça… Mmmh… Oui ! Oui ! Encore ! Han Massu… Han !

Après de nombreux coups de reins supplémentaires, je le sens se resserrer autour de moi et il jouit longuement, entraînant ma propre libération.

Je retombe ensuite sur lui, essoufflé et me rendant pas encore bien compte de ce qui s'est passé tellement c'était iréel.

Les minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun de nous prononce un mot puis, à mesure que les brumes du plaisir s'estompent et disparaissent, la réalité m'apparait dans toute sa mocheté : je viens de tromper Tomo avec Tesshi.

Dégoûté de moi-même, je me retire du corps de mon meilleur ami et me recroqueville. Finalement, je suis bien un salaud…

- Massu ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? fait alors la voix de Yuya.

- Je suis une ordure… fais-je.

- He ? Mais non qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- J'ai trompé Tomo…

- Ah c'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Son ton est tellement insouciant (comme s'il avait pas une part de responsabilité, à m'allumer comme il l'a fait !), que j'ai envie de le gifler à toute volée, mais même ça j'ai pas le courage. Je me déteste tellement d'avoir fais ça…

- Ecoute, Massu, comme je te disais, je p…

- Va-t-en… le coupé-je d'une voix sourde.

- He ?

- Rentre chez toi…Va-t-en…

- Massu… Ca t'embête tellement de m'avoir donné du plaisir ? Je t'aime et je…

- VA-T-EN ! crié-je sans plus me soucier qu'il ait été témoin d'un meurtre.

Il me regarde d'un air malheureux, se rhabille et sort de la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et je reste seul. J'ai juste envie de pleure comme un gosse, alors que je suis responsable pour moitié. Je pourrais jamais regarder Tomo en face en sachant que je l'ai trompé. Je suis plus digne de son amour. Quand il rentrera, je lui avouerais tout et s'il me quitte, je pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Du coup, quand il rentre, vers vingt-deux heures trente, je suis juste rhabillé et posé sur le canapé. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, la culpabilité me ronge tellement, que j'ai l'impression d'entendre des dizaines de voix me traiter d'enfoiré.

- Tadaima, fait-il dans un adorable sourire.

- Okaeri, réponds-je sans entrain.

C'est tellement inhabituel chez moi (en général je lui saute au cou quand il rentre après moi), qu'il s'inquiète aussitôt.

- Taka ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon cœur ? C'est Tesshi ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

Pour le coup, entendre ce nom me serre la gorge.

- Tomo, je… je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Hum ? Quoi ?

- Je… Je… Cet aprèm, j'ai…

- Tu as quoi ? Parle, Taka, tu me fais peur là. C'est peut pas être si grave que ça.

- Oh si…

- Alors quoi ?

- Je… J'ai couché avec Tesshi…

L'information le suffoque tellement, que je le vois cesser de respirer.

- Je voulais pas te tromper, je te jure, ça s'est fait sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je pourrais lui dire que Yuya m'a allumé et s'est empalé sur moi sans mon autorisation, mais il est pas seul responsable. J'aurais pu le repousser si j'avais voulu. Et je suis pas assez lâche pour reporter toute la faute sur lui sans prendre ma part de responsabilité. Salaud peut-être, mais pas lâche.

- Je ne te suffis pas, Taka ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as donné que je ne t'ai pas offert ? demande-t-il, non avec colère mais avec vexation.

- Mais rien je te jure. J'aime que toi. C'était un accident, une erreur qui se reproduira jamais.

Il me fixe un long moment sans rien dire et je redoute le moment où il reprendra la parole.

- Bon… C'est pas grave, oublions ça, finit-il par dire à ma grande surprise.

Quoi il m'en colle pas une ? Il me déteste pas ? Il me quitte pas ? Wow… Tomo est un saint. Moi je crois que j'aurais fais tout ça si ça avait été l'inverse.

- Et lui, il va mieux ?

Il pronnonce pas le nom de Yuya, ça doit être trop dur. Je sais que derrière sa question, c'est pas Pi l'ami inquiet pour le traumatisme vécu par son cadet, qui pose la question, mais Yamashita Tomohisa, le leader de News, qui s'est retrouvé privé d'un tiers de l'effectif de son groupe une journée entière.

Comment je vais lui dire que j'en ai pas la moindre idée et que je m'en fous totalement pour le moment ? Impossible, alors je tente un coup de poker.

- Je crois. Il avait repris des couleurs quand on s'est séparés.

- Bon. Après votre petite coucherie, il a intérêt à revenir en forme demain, sinon…

Malgré ce qu'il a dit juste avant, je sens du ressentiment dans sa voix.

- Tomo… tu m'en veux, je le sens…

- Je t'ai dis d'oublier ça. Répond juste à une question…

- Laquelle ?

- Vous avez fais ça où ?

- Dans la chambre d'ami… réponds-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu… Vous… Chez nous ?! Vous avez fais ça chez nous ?!

L'indignation est si audible dans sa voix, que je relève la tête.

- Oui…

- Que tu me trompe, passe encore. Avec Tego, passe aussi. Mais que tu aie osé faire ça chez nous…

Il se relève et, sans plus me regarder, se dirige vers l'entrée.

- Tu vas où ?! fais-je, angoissé àà l'idée qu'il pourrait ne jamais revenir.

- Chez Jin ! crie-t-il avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Putain… Cette fois, je suis vraiment mort.


	44. Le plan de Yamapi

_Extrait du journal intime de Yamapi_

_J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça… Qu'il m'ait fait ça alors que je l'ai attendu pendant quatre ans et que je lui suis fidèle. Je me doute que cet allumeur de Tego a du bien le chauffer (il passe son temps cramponné à lui. Il va falloir que j'y mette le hola très vite) pour qu'il craque, mais merde quoi, quand on aime quelqu'un, on le trompe pas ! Surtout avec son meilleur ami et surtout pas chez soi, même si au moins c'était pas dans notre chambre. Je lui ai dis le contraire, mais je suis furieux et même plus que ça. Envers les deux. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour donner à Taka une leçon qu'il oubliera pas de sitôt. Mais quoi ? En quittant la maison, j'ai lancé que j'allais chez Jin parce que c'est la première chose qui m'ait traversé l'esprit, mais aller voir Bakanishi quand on est en colère, c'est courir le risque de l'être encore plus au final tellement il comprend rien des fois._

_Minute, j'ai dis quoi là ? « Surtout pas avec son meilleur ami » ? Hé mais la voilà la leçon à donner à Taka : je vais coucher avec Jin, moi et lui faire savoir de façon aussi directe que lui l'a fais. C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais ce sera « un partout, balle au centre » comme ça. Je comprends même pas pourquoi il me l'a dis. J'en aurais rien su s'il s'était tu. Bon, le problème de coucher avec Jin, c'est le dommage collatéral que ça va causer à Kame. Depuis que j'ai arrêté de le détester après l'époque « Nobuta wo produce » en 2005, j'ai réalisé que c'était un chouette gars. On sera jamais potes, mais au moins maintenant on se tolère. On arrive même à se parler. Parfois. Donc ouais, ça me fait chier de le faire cocu, mais je vois pas d'autre solution. A moins que… je fasse juste genre que j'ai couché avec Jin. Ouais ça serait nickel. Mais ça va demander leur participation à tous les deux, voire au reste des KAT-TUN et mobiliser les talents d'acteur d'eux tous._

_Quand j'arrive chez eux, mon meilleur ami vient m'ouvrir, visiblement surpris._

_- Tomo ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille ? fait-il._

_- Je t'expliquerais. Je peux dormir chez vous ce soir ?_

_- Ouais bien sûr, accepte-t-il immédiatement. Entre. Tu t'es engueulé avec Masuda ?_

_- Si on veut, fais-je en entrant et en me déchaussant. Il m'a trompé avec Tegoshi et me l'a dit._

_- Quoi ?! bondit-il aussitôt. La sale petite ordure ! Je vais le démolir !_

_- Non, refusé-je. Le touche pas, j'ai une meilleure idée pour lui donner une leçon. Mais ça va demander votre participation à tous les deux et à celle de vos gars._

_- Tu vas nous expliquer tout ça alors._

_La voix de Kame se fait alors entendre._

_- Chou, c'est qui ?_

_- Tomo. Il a des emmerdes et il a besoin de notre aide._

_On le rejoint dans le salon où il regarde manifestement la télé._

_- Salut Kame, dis-je._

_- Salut Pi._

_Bon… Voilà voilà voilà… Comme d'habitude, la conversation tourne court. On a pas grand-chose à se dire en fait. Heureusement, Jin nous sauve._

_- Tu veux boire un truc, Tomo ?_

_- Ouais merci._

_- Bière ?_

_- Bière._

_Il s'esquive à la cuisine et en revient avec trois canettes. Il m'en tend une, donne la sienne à son copain et ouvre la sienne, avant d'en boire plusieurs gorgées._

_- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? demande Kame alors que je reste pensif, ma boisson non ouverte dans les mains._

_- Masuda l'a trompé avec Tegoshi, répond Jin à ma place._

_- Sérieux ? Ca me surprend de Masuda. C'est plutôt le type sérieux quand il a une relation, nan ?_

_- Justement. C'est pour lui donner une leçon dissuasive que je suis là._

_- Ca veut dire que t'as un plan ?_

_- Plus ou moins, réponds-je en ouvrant enfin ma cannette pour en vider la moitié d'un trait._

_- Mais t'as dis que t'avais besoin de notre aide, donc c'est que t'en as un._

_Mon regard se pose sur ce beau gosse de Jin et ce non moins beau gosse de Kame (tellement mieux physiquement depuis qu'il n'est plus squelettique)._

_- Il faut que je couche avec Jin._

_Ma déclaration fait s'étrangler mon meilleur ami avec la gorgée de bière qu'il vient d'avaler et bondir notre cadet._

_- Non mais ça va pas bien ?! T'es barré ou quoi ?! s'exclame Kame. Et tu pense qu'on va te dire oui ?! Tu…_

_- Kazu, assieds-toi, il a pas fini de parler, dit Jin qui a retrouvé son souffle. Je me trompe, Tomo ?_

_Il me connait bien._

_- Bien sûr, ce sera faux, précisé-je. Mais l'important, c'est que Taka en soit persuadé. Et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu._

_- C'est-à-dire ? demande mon meilleur ami._

_- Jin, il faudra que tu te vante, le plus près possible de lui, qu'on a couché ensemble. N'hésite pas à en rajouter tant que tu reste crédible. Kame… Il faudra que tu prenne l'air malheureux, comme s'il t'avait vraiment trompé. Tout ce qui fera paraitre réelle cette fausse coucherie, faites-le. Et pour éviter de Ueda, Nakamaru, Taguchi et Tanaka fassent une boulette, mettez-les dans la confidence en leur faisant jurer le secret._

_Il y a un blanc et ils me regardent tous les deux d'un drôle d'air._

_- Tomo… est ce que c'est pas un peu exagéré un plan pareil ? Je veux dire… j'aime pas Masuda et ce qu'il a fait est dégueu, mais…_

_- Mais quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas lui trouver une excuse ?_

_- Mais tu l'aime, non ? Alors pourquoi tu veux te venger ? demande à son tour Kame qui, lui, apprécie mon petit ami._

_- Si je voulais vraiment me venger, j'aurais vraiment couché avec Jin._

_- Quoi ?! fait alors Kame en se relevant d'un bond._

_- Shhhhhht Kazu… Du calme… fait Jin dont les joues ont pris une jolie teinte cramoisie. De toute façon ce sera un mensonge. Mais je suis surpris, Tomo, je te pensais pas si…_

_- Si quoi ?_

_- Machiavélique, tordu, répond obligeamment Kame._

_- Tu es sûr que ça va pas se retourner contre toi ? s'inquiète encore Jin. A la limite lui je m'en fous, mais je voudrais pas que tu paye les pots cassés._

_- Ca arrivera pas. Et puis c'est juste pour une journée. Je lui dirais la vérité demain soir. Alors vous m'aidez ?_

_Ils se regardent et semblent se parler par le regard, puis Jin hoche la tête._

_- Si c'est juste pour une journée, d'accord, dit-il._


	45. Black out

27 mars 2008

J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Imaginer que Tomo me quittait parce que j'ai été assez idiot pour céder à Yuya m'a crucifié et c'est encore ce que je ressens maintenant. Il a dit que c'était pas grave, mais pour qu'il se soit énervé comme ça, au point de partir en claquant la porte, c'est que ça doit l'être quand même et c'est normal.

Du coup, ce matin j'ai une gueule de déterré et je sais pas du tout comment je vais réagir devant lui.

Quand j'arrive devant la loge, j'ai un sursaut de stupeur : deux types gigantesques taillés comme des armoires sont plantés devant la porte, bras croisés et l'air pas commode (normal pour des armoires XD). Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Halte, me fait l'un d'eux d'une voix rocailleuse. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Heu…Masuda Takahisa, dis-je, plus vraiment habitué à m'entendre poser cette question.

- Prouvez-le, dit le deuxième.

La porte s'ouvre au moment où je vais répondre et Ryo apparait.

- Nan mais c'est bon, c'est un membre du groupe, le faites pas chier.

- Nous ne faisons que notre travail, Nishikido-san.

Ryo grommelle un truc, puis m'attrape par le bras et m'attire dans la loge.

- Ils comment doucement à me courir ceux-là… maugrée-t-il en refermant la porte derrière nous.

- Merci pour le sauvetage, mais c'est quoi le délire dehors ? C'est quoi ces mecs ? demandé-je, encore éberlué.

- Les gardes du corps de Tesshi, spécialement mandatés par papi Johnny himself, me répond Shige.

- He ?

Mon regard se porte sur mon meilleur ami.

- Heu…

- Il a entendu les Juniors dire que j'avais été témoin d'un meurtre et du coup voilà le résultat, me répond-il.

- Et les Juniors l'ont su comment ?

- Apparemment, l'un a vu la plaque d'immatriculation de ma voiture.

- Oh… Je vois. Et ce cirque va durer jusqu'à quand ?

- Va savoir… fait Ryo, visiblement pas de très bonne humeur.

Je soupire. Comme s'il y avait besoin de ça en plus du reste…

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Massu, note Keii-chan. Ca va pas ?

Comment lui répondre ? Je vais pas lui dire « j'ai couché avec Yuya et Tomo est parti en claquant la porte » quand même…

- Si si, ça va, mens-je donc. J'ai juste pas super bien dormi.

- C'est ça de faire des folies de son corps, sous-entend Ryo, me faisant sursauter.

Comment il sait que…

- C'est pour ça que Pi est à la bourre ? Il a pas pu se lever parce que tu lui as mis misère ?

Je relève même pas l'allusion graveleuse. Non, apparemment il sait rien.

- Non… Il doit encore être chez Akanishi…

- He ? Qu'est ce que Bakanishi vient foutre dans l'histoire ?

- Il est parti dormir chez lui hier soir…

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? questionne Keii-chan, compatissant, en passant un bras autour de mes épaule.

- Oui… fais-je, malheureux.

Je croise alors le regard de Tesshi et il comprend instantanément pourquoi je me suis « disputé » avec mon petit ami, du coup il baisse la tête. Et tout le monde le remarque.

- Heu… On a loupé un épisode ? demande Shige en nous regardant alternativement. Tesshi, il s'est passé un truc ?

Mais l'interpellé reste muet et Ryo m'attrape par le bras pour m'entrainer à l'écart.

- T'as craqué et baisé avec Tego, c'est ça ? me souffle-t-il. Et Pi l'a découvert et il s'est vénère.

Ahuri par sa perspicacité, je le fixe avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Pi s'est barré chez Bakanishi, pour un truc qui concerne Tego vu la tronche qu'il tire. Et comme ça peut pas être le fait qu'il te colle vu qu'il l'a toujours fait et que Pi a jamais rien dis, faut pas être bien malin pour faire le lien. Alors j'ai raison ?

- Pour l'essentiel oui…

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien… J e me suis excusé, je lui ai juré que je voulais pas et que ça se reproduirait jamais et il a dit « c'est bon n'en parlons plus », alors j'ai cru qu'il me pardonnait… Mais il a pété un plomb en apprenant qu'on l'avait fait à l'appart et c'est là qu'il est parti.

- Putain, Massu, t'es pas dégourdi quand même… JAMAIS on baise chez soi quand c'est pas avec son partenaire habituel enfin, c'est évident. Trop dangereux. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit vénère.

- Merci de m'enfoncer, c'est vrai que je me sens pas déjà assez mal comme ça…

- Et en plus… tu connais visiblement pas assez bien Pi.

- He ?

- Pi est rancunnier. Très rancunnier. Quand on lui fait une crasse, il oublie pas, même s'il dit le contraire. Je serais toi, je ferais gaffe au retour de bâton.

- He ? Tu crois que ça craint pour moi ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Mais il pourrait faire quoi ?

- Tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

- Même à moi ?

- Surtout à toi.

- Alors qu'il m'aime ?

- Ouais, ça change rien. C'est même un fait agravant.

- Comment ça ?

- 'Tain, faut vraiment tout t'expliquer à toi… Il t'aime comme un dingue et toi aussi, donc ta trahison envers lui est encore plus grave que si tu avais été n'importe qui d'autre. Donc la vengeance ou leçon je sais pas comment il considère ça, risque d'être à la hauteur de la faute.

Attéré car effectivement je connaissais pas cette facette de Tomo, je reste silencieux. Pour le coup, je sais encore moins quoi faire. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'ai cédé à Yuya ? Si je perd Tomo à cause de ça, je me le pardonnerais jamais.

Soudain, des éclats de voix s'élèvent de derrière la porte et je reconnais sans mal la voix de mon petit ami, lui aussi aux prises avec les gardes du corps de Tesshi.

- C'est notre leader, laissez-le passer, fais-je en ouvrant la porte. Vous avez fais le coup à tous les membres du grouppe, vous croyez pas que c'est exagéré ?

- On a pas été engagés pour croire, Masuda-san, mais pour protéger Tegoshi-san.

- Mais réfléchissez deux secondes, bon sang ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il lui arrive DANS l'agence ?! commencé-je à m'énerver. C'est à l'extérieur que c'est dangereux ! Et si des membres d'autres groupes viennent nous voir vous allez faire quoi ? Leur demander leur dossier dentaire pour vérifier leur identité ?!

- C'est bon Massu, stop, calmes-toi… fait alors Keii-chan. Merci messieurs, on est tous là maintenant.

Il referme la porte derrière Tomo, qui passe près de moi sans m'accorder un regard. Je commence à comprendre ce que Ryo voulait dire. Mais c'est pas le bon moment pour essayer de lui parler.

- Il se passe quoi exactement ? C'est quoi le délire ? interroge mon petit ami avec les mêmes mots que moi.

- C'est comme ils t'ont dit, répond Shige pour la seconde fois. Johnny-san a entendu parler des yakuza et de Tesshi qui a assisté au meurtre, alors il les a engagés pour le protéger.

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- On sait pas, répondons-nous tous en cœur.

- Oh ! Bah ça va, je peux m'informer sans que vous me sautiez tous à la gorge oui ?!

- C'est toi qui nous saute à la gorge là, fait remarquer Keii-chan. Nous on a juste répindu à ta question.

- T'as tes règles ce matin ou quoi ?! appuie très diplomatiquement Ryo.

- Toi c'est pas le moment de ramener ta grande gueule !

- Oi ! Tu vas calmer ta joie ouais ?! Je suis pas ton clebs alors baisse d'un ton !

Ouh là… Ambiance ambiance… Et tout est ma faute…

- Allez, allez, vous battez pas… intervient Keii-chan avant que les choses s'enveniment. Pi, tu voulais pas faire un débriefing d'avant-hier soir ?

- Si… grommelle mon petit ami.

- Alors vas-y.

- Si Nishikido-san est disposé à m'écouter, oui.

- Nishikido-san t'emmerde, mon petit pote ! rétorque immédiatement le concerné. Bon allez ça me gave, je me tire !

Sur ces mots, il se dirige vers la porte à grands pas, mais il a même pas le temps de l'ouvrir, parce que Shige lui barre le passage.

- Bon, Ryo, ça suffit là. Pi est notre leader, donc que ça te plaise ou pas, tu l'écoute.

- Et qui va m'y obliger, p'tit gars ? Toi ?

- Arrête de faire le malin en piquant tes répliques dans des films et retourne t'assoir. C'est important.

Ryo foudroie un peu Shige du regard puis, n'ayant rien à lui repprocher vu qu'il a raison, s'exécute en se murant dans un silence butté.

Dire que toute la journée a été tendue serait un euphémisme. L'air crépitait d'électricité statique et d'une tension presque palpable. Le jeu du chat et de la souris a recommencé avec Tomo : je l'approche pour lui parler, il me fuit. Et quand on a enfin quitté l'agence, il est parti de son côté sans se retourner. J'ai eu beau l'appeler, tenter de l'arrêter, il m'a tout simplement ignoré et je sais pas quoi faire pour réussir à m'expliquer. Je vais quand même pas le séquestrer pour le forcer à m'écouter… Du coup, j'ai bien l'impression que je vais encore dormir seul ce soir… et j'ai horreur de ça, je suis plus habitué. Enfin si j'arrive à dormir…

3 avril 2008

Ca fait une semaine maintenant. Une semaine que j'ai pas vu Tomo en dehors de l'agence dans laquelle il me regarde même pas et m'adresse pas un mot. Il dort toujours chez Akanishi à ce que j'ai compris. Je sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais là j'ai l'impression… qu'on est de parfaits étrangers. Pire que quand j'ai intégré GJ123… Je sais pas comment résoudre le truc. Il faudrait que j'arrive à le coincer quelque part pour qu'on puisse parler, mais ça va pas être de la tarte et je peux pas demander l'aide de Keii-chan, Shige et Ryo, parce que j'ai peur qu'ils me jugent mal. Conclusion, il va falloir que je trouve une solution par moi-même.

En arrivant à l'agence, je suis encore en train de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour le forcer à me regarder, l'obliger à me parler… et à part le séquestrer (et encore…), je vois pas.

Il est encore tôt, donc les portes de toutes les loges sont ouvertes, sûrement pour le ménage. J'ai l'impression que je suis le premier arrivé, mais il est encore super tôt, vu que j'ai pas fais gaffe à l'heure tellement j'étais préoccupé. Pourtant, alors que je m'approche de notre loge, des voix en provenance de celle des KAT-TUN s'élèvent et je les identifie sans peine.

- Pourquoi t'as l'air si joyeux, Jin ?

Nakamaru.

- Il t'es arrivé un truc bien ?

Taguchi.

- Plutôt ouais. J'ai couché avec Pi !

Akanishi.

Et là, je sens le sang se retirer de mon visage. Non… C'est pas possible…

- Je savais qu'il était bien foutu, mais c'est carrément un putain de bon coup.

J'entend même pas le reste de la conversation, je suis effondré. J'arrive pas à me dire que Tomo a été coucher avec son meilleur ami par simple vengeance. Et je me rend compte en tournant la tête, je vois Kame qui arrivait aussi et a lui aussi tout entendu. Moi… j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive même si ça fait atrocement mal, mais lui avait rien fais. Tomo a pas pensé à lui dans son désir de vendetta et Akanishi non plus. Il convoitait mon Tomo depuis tellement longtemps, que quand il lui est tombé dans les bras, il a du zapper tout le reste.

- Kame… murmuré-je, compatissant alors que j'ai si mal.

- Pourquoi… souffle-t-il d'un ton douloureux. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Qu'est ce que j'ai de moins que Pi ?

Je me rend alors compte qu'il pleure. Il a toujours l'air solide comme un roc, alors le voir verser des larmes me retourne. Mettant de côté ma propre douleur pour le moment, je vais passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais pas… mais te poser ce genre de question fera que te faire plus de mal… dis-je.

- Et à toi, ça t'en fais pas de mal ?

- Oh si… énormément… Mais moi je l'ai mérité on va dire.

- Peu importe la faute, personne mérite jamais d'être trompé… je pensais… que Jin m'aimait au moins un peu.

Je sais pas quoi lui répondre, parce que moi je sais bien qu'Akanishi est raide dingue de Tomo et que du coup, même s'il est en couple avec ce pauvre Kame, il l'aime pas. Et je trouve ça horrible. Quand on aime pas quelqu'un et à plus forte raison si on en aime un autre, on se met pas avec une personne qui vous aime, c'est cruel.

- Viens, fais-je. On va boire un truc. T'en as besoin et moi aussi.

Je m'éloigne avec lui vers la cafétéria, en me disant qu'en fait, c'est d'alcool dont on aurait besoin tous les deux.

_Extrait du journal intime de Yamapi_

_Tout marche comme sur des roulettes. Les KAT-TUN ont commencé leur comédie dès que j'ai prévenu Jin par texto, que Taka était dans le couloir, donc il en a pas perdu une miette. Quant à Kame, il mérite au moins un Oscar tellement son rôle du petit-ami-qui-découvre-que-son-copain-l'a-trompé-avec-son-meilleur-ami était réaliste. Il était tellement convaincant que Taka a plongé sans se douter de rien. Je l'ai bien vu, planqué où j'étais. Je rentre donc dans la loge en applaudissant._

_- Bravo les gars, c'était magnifique, fais-je._

_- J'en déduis que Masuda a tout entendu et gobé ?_

_- Du début à la fin._

_- Quand même… ça me plaît pas… fait Ueda. Pauvre Masuda…_

_- Pauvre Masuda ?! relevé-je. Hé je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a commencé. S'il avait pas couché avec Tego, rien ne serait arrivé._

_- Tat-chan a raison, appuie Taguchi. Moi non plus j'aime pas ça et je comprend pas. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on lui pardonne. Ou on le quitte si on supporte vraiment pas qu'il nous ait trompé… mais on monte pas des plans pareils._

_- Bizarrement… j'ai beau ne pas aimer Masuda, je suis quand même d'accord avec Junno, reprend Jin. J'ai un peu honte d'avoir participé à cette mascarade…_

_- Personne vous y a forcés je vous signale, fais-je, maussade. _

_- Est-ce que tu l'aime vraiment au moins ? J'en ai pas l'impression vu le coup que tu viens de lui faire._

_Il y a un blanc. Je pensais honnêtement pas Taguchi assez malin pour deviner la vérité._

_- Non bien sûr. J'étais en manque et j'ai profité de l'entendre gémir mon nom quand il baisait avec Ryo. Sérieusement, c'était un gosse quand je l'ai connu et il l'est encore sur pas mal de points. Par contre, au pieu, c'est un super bon coup, un vrai dieudu sexe. C'est pour ça que je reste avec._

« - Tat-chan a raison, fait la voix de Taguchi. Moi non plus j'aime pas ça et je comprend pas. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on lui pardonne. Ou on le quitte si on supporte vraiment pas qu'il nous ait trompé… mais on monte pas des plans pareils.

- Bizarrement… j'ai beau ne pas aimer Masuda, je suis quand même d'accord avec Junno, reprend celle d'Akanishi. J'ai un peu honte d'avoir participé à cette mascarade…

- Personne vous y a forcés je vous signale, fais Tomo, maussade.

- Est-ce que tu l'aime vraiment au moins ? J'en ai pas l'impression vu le coup que tu viens de lui faire.

- Non bien sûr. J'étais en manque et j'ai profité de l'entendre gémir mon nom quand il baisait avec Ryo. Sérieusement, c'était un gosse quand je l'ai connu et il l'est encore sur pas mal de points. Par contre, au pieu, c'est un super bon coup, un vrai dieudu sexe. C'est pour ça que je reste avec. »

Je reviens de la cafète et passe devant la loge des KAT-TUN pour aller dire deux mots à Akanishi… quand je surprends ces horribles phrases et tout s'écroule autour de moi. Je m'effondre au sol, à genoux, atteint de plein fouet par l'affreuse vérité : Tomo, mon Tomo que j'aime tant, avec qui j'envisageais sérieusement de faire ma vie… ne m'a jamais aimé. Il m'a joué la comédie tout ce temps. J'ai été trahi, trompé, utilisé… Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! J'ai envie de pleurer sur moi, sur le destin qui s'acharne à m'arracher le bonheur dès que je le touche du doigt… mais je ferais pas à cet enfoiré de Yamashita le plaisir de m'avoir détruit. Je suis pas violent, mais ce connard va regretter ce qu'il a fait.

D'un pas décidé, je rentre dans la loge, fond sur lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf, me met à le bourrer de coups de poings et de pieds.

- De la part de « celui qui baise bien » ! m'écrié-je en redoublant mes coups.

Auxquels il se met à répondre aussi.

- Oh le pauvre chou, il a le cœur en miettes, rigole-t-il.

Et ce rire, que j'aimais tant il y a encore quelques heures, me fait mal dans ce contexte, parce qu'il appuie sur les lambeaux sanglants de mon cœur : rien de rien a jamais été vrai. Tous des mots doux, ces « je t'aime », ces caresses tendres, ces moments partagés… tout ça était du jeu d'acteur et ça décuple encore ma rage, parce que moi, j'étais sincère.

On a déjà échangé une collection de coups plutôt conséquente et on est plutôt amochés tous les deux, quand les KAT-TUN se décident à intervenir pour nous séparer.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclame Nakamaru. Vous battre résoudra rien !

- Y'a rien à résoudre ! hurlé-je depuis les bras de Ueda qui m'a ceinturé. C'est un putain de connard !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fait alors la voix de Keii-chan depuis le pas de la porte.

Il est suivi de Shige, Tesshi et ont du être attirés par mon hurlement. Leur regard ébahi se pose sur nos visages tuméfiés, sur moi toujours retenu par Ueda et lui toujours maintenu par Akanishi.

- Vous vous foutez sur la gueule ?! s'effare Ryo. Heu… c'est peut-être aller un peu loin pour une simple affaire de tromperie, tu crois pas, Pi ?

- Il s'est foutu de moi ! Il m'a jamais aimé ! hurlé-je encore, au bord de la nausée tellement j'ai mal au cœur. J'étais juste un bon coup pour lui !

- He ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, que son meilleur ami a finalement lâché.

- Ouais et ? fait-il en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre supérieure éclatée.

Ce ton détaché alors qu'une fois encore je suis brisé de l'intérieur…

- Pi… c'est faux, ne ? demande Keii-chan.

- Pi-chan… murmure Yuyan déçu de constater que son idole, qu'il a hissée sur un immense piédestal, est rien de plus qu'un enfoiré.

- Putain, Pi, je savais que t'étais rancunnier et revanchard et j'avais mis Massu en garde à ce sujet… mais je pensais pas que tu deviendrais un fils de pute capable d'un truc pareil. En ce qui me concerne… à partir de maintenant, t'es plus qu'un leader pour moi. Fais une croix sur notre amitié.

Il le regarde d'un air dégoûté, puis sort.

- Ryo a raison, Yamapi, appuie Keii-chan. Si tu aimais pas Massu, tu étais pas obligé de lui jouer la comédie et de prétendre le contraire. Je suis vraiment déçu.

Et pour que notrr aîné, qui aime tout le monde, dise ça et l'appelle par son surnom complet alors qu'aucun de nous le fait plus depuis des lustres, c'est qu'il l'est vraiment.

- Avoir fais ça, c'est dégueulasse et inqualifiable, renchérit Shige en emboitant le pas aux deux autres.

- Alors que tu sais que Massu a déjà tellement souffert, comment tu as pu ? Je pensais que tu avais du cœur, que tu étais gentil… Je te croyais pas menteur, calculateur et manipulateur…

Tesshi… Il y plus que de la déception dans sa voix, il y a de la douleur. Il a jamais voulu voir les défauts de son idole et là, il les prend en pleine face. Quant à moi…

- A part pour le boulot, tu existe plus pour moi, laissé-je tomber. Viens, Tesshi, on a du boulot.

Je me dirige vers la porte en prenant mon meilleur ami par les épaules, quand la voix de Kame m'arrête.

- Massu ! On est désolés d'avoir trempé dans la magouille !

Son ton est si repentant, que je trouve la force de me retourner et de lui adresser un petit sourire.

- T'excuse pas, vous avez rien fais de mal. Au contraire, vous avez permis que je découvre la vérité. Sans vous, il aurait continué à me mener en bateau des mois, voire plus.

J'incline la tête vers eux qui me fixent avec des têtes désolées et sors. Je le sens nous suivre mais fais semblant de rien, ce qui est étrangement plus simple que je pensais. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue se fasse entendre non loin.

- Masuda-kun, Yamashita-kun, what… Both of you, dans mon bureau now.

Et merde, Johnny-san. Il manquait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit complète.

- Va avec les autres, Tesshi, dis-je à mon meilleur ami qui m'a pas quitté.

- Mais…

- Va et dis à Keii-chan que j'arrive.

Pour moi, le leader, c'est lui maintenant. Parce qu'un leader est forcémment une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance.

- D'accord…

La porte de la loge se referme sur lui et je monte au dernier étage du building. Notre patron fait le tour de son bureau pour s'assoir derrière et nous fixe.

- Vous avez eu un fight ?

- Hum…

- A quel sujet ?

Comme on reste silencieux (je vois pas comment lui expliquer), il tappe du poing sur la table, me faisant sursauter

- It's unspeakable ! You CANNOT vous conduire like that ! En punition, vous êtes mis à pied tous les deux pour un mois ! Rentrez chez vous !

Mis à pied… c'est pas suspendu, mais c'est une sacrée claque quand même…

8


	46. Scellé et cadenassé

**Chapitre 1**

**Scellé et cadenassé**

3 mai 2008

Finalement, cette mise à pied pour m'être battu, même si elle était inattendue, tombait à pic vu les circonstances. Ne pas voir Yamapi (il n'est plus que ça pour moi : Yamapi, notre leader) pendant un mois après ce qu'il m'a fais, ma fait du bien. J'ai fais du tri chez moi en balançant toutes ses affaires à la poubelle, effacé toutes nos photos, rangé mes souvenirs dans les tiroirs fermés à clé de ma mémoire et remis de l'ordre dans mes idées. Décidément, mélanger boulot et histoires de cœur (ou de cul selon le cas) est vraiment pas une bonne idée, ça amène que des emmerdes. J'aurais vraiment du en rester à ma première idée et m'occuper uniquement de News et Tegomass, ça m'aurait évité des tas de trucs pas agréables. Donc cette fois, c'est ce que je vais faire. De toute façon, j'ai eu un email de Fujioka-san pendant ma mise à pied, contenant une musique en MP3 et les paroles de « Summer times », notre prochain single. Je les ai apprises par cœur et on enregistre aujourd'hui. Va falloir speeder, parce que le single doit sortir dans seulement cinq jours et, avant ça, c'est le PV qui doit sortir. Parler de deadline courte est donc un doux euphémisme. Surtout qu'en prime, on a un live prévu après demain soir.

Pendant ces quatre semaines d'éloignement, j'ai eu la visite quasi quotidienne de Yuya et les coups de fil quasi journaliers de Keii-chan pour prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est bon d'avoir des amis vraiment sincères.

Du coup, c'est plutôt serein que je rentre dans la loge.

- Hello ! salué-je à la contonnade.

- Massuuuuuu ! piaille immédiatement Tesshi en me bondissant presque dessus. Tu m'as manquéééééé !

- Comment j'ai pu te manquer alors que t'es venu chez moi tous les jours ? rigolé-je.

- C'est bon de t'entendre rire malgré ce qui s'est passé, dit Keii-chan en venant me donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Bon retour parmi nous.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? m'étonné-je.

- Ben… oui confirme notre aîné, décontenancé.

- Sauf qu'il s'est rien passé alors c'est normal qu'il rigole, corrige Shige en collant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami.

- Ah… réalise Keii-chan. Bah oui bien sûr, je suis bête.

- Tout roule toujours entre vous deux ? demandé-je alors. On en parle jamais mais…

- Parce qu'il y a rien de spécial à dire. On a aucun souci, t'en fais pas.

- Oh mais je m'en fais pas. Je pense qu'on l'aurait su s'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous de toute façon : la deuxième paire de siamois serait plus si collée.

On éclate tous de rire à cette description et c'est là que Ryo arrive.

- Bah y'a de l'ambiance ce matin, constate-t-il. Vous vous marrez pour quoi ?

Tesshi lui explique et un sourire de baka fleurit sur ses lèvres, ce qui est plutôt rare quand il est avec nous, mais fréquent quand il est avec les Kanja. Mais je crois que j'en ai déjà parlé de ça.

- Ca va les paroles de « Summer time », tout le monde ? demande Keii-chan. Faut pas qu'on se loupe. Trois jours avant le premier live, c'est court.

- Mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on bosse dans l'urgence, fais-je. On va gérer, on est des pros après tout.

- Si on faisait un test avant que Yamapi arrive ? propose Shige.

- Mais c'est lui qui chante la deuxième phrase du premier couplet, objecte Tesshi. Commencer sans lui a aucun sens.

- Bah si : voir si on est bien calés sur toutes les parties qu'on chante ensemble, rectifié-je. Et puis j'ai travaillé de mon côté pendant mon absence, mais je sais pas ce que ça donne avec vous.

- Ok, fait Keii-chan en allant à la chaîne hifi pour lancer la musique.

Elle est pétillante et sent le soleil cette musique. La chanson porte bien son titre jusque dans ses moindres accords. Et dans ses paroles aussi bien évidemment. Quand on la chante, on se sent un peu en vacances. Comme si on était à la plage avec les copains et qu'on s'éclatait tous ensemble. Enfin moi je le ressens comme ça et j'espère que le PV dont l'enregistrement est prévu entre aujourd'hui et demain sera aussi dans cet esprit, sinon je serais déçu.

La musique démarre et nous aussi sur le refrain au quinzième temps, tous en cœur, sans décalage ni fausse note. Ensuite, sur le neuvième temps, Ryo chante sa phrase et on s'apprête à faire une pause de huit temps (la durée de celle de Yamapi), quand celui-ci rentre dans la loge et la fait directement en refermant la porte, ce qui fait qu'on est pas obligés de tout recommencer. Du coup, je reprend directement avec la mienne et Yuya prend ma suite, avant qu'on chante tous le refrain, pendant lequel notre leader nous rejoint mais auquel j'accorde pas un regard. Le refrain (fois deux) à peine fini, je reprend une nouvelle fois sur le neuvième temps, immédiatement suivi par Keii-chan, puis Shige et Tesshi. Puis rebelote pour le refrain. Ensuite une petite partie rap de Shige, pendant laquelle on reprend tous la fin du dernier mot, pareil pour Keii-chan. Une phrase solo de Yamapi, une autre de Ryo et c'est reparti pour le refrain. Et la musique juste ponctuée trois fois par une phrase chantée tous ensemble.

- Bon ben vu comment on gère, l'enregistrement de tout à l'heure va être une formalité, lance Yamapi d'un air satisfait. Bravo les gars.

- T'as des indications pour le PV ? demande Shige.

- Déjà il n'y a aucune choré sur cette chanson, donc apparemment si on danse ce sera un peu en freestyle. Ensuite, le PV va faire transparaitre l'ambiance vacances d'été entre potes, donc le but sera de s'amuser. On en saura plus en arrivant sur place. D'ailleurs on ne va pas tarder à y aller, préparez-vous.

On acquiesce tous et Tesshi se rapproche de moi.

- Ca va Massu ? Tu tiens le coup ? me demande-t-il à voix basse.

- Ca va, confirmé-je pour le tranquilliser. On va bien s'amuser.

- Hum, fait-il en souriant.

Un quart d'heure, le van vient nous chercher et avec Tesshi, je spécule sur ce qu'on aura à faire, comme à la grande époque. Se mêlant à la conversation, Shige suppose que pour la première fois on aura pas à danser du tout. Keii-chan lui donne raison et chacun extrapole ce qu'il espère et sait impossible : un tour à la piscine pour couler les copains, un barbecue géant où on s'empiffrerait en se foutant bien des calories ingurgitées, des tas de photos débiles, une bataille d'oreillers comme quand on était bien plus jeunes, un bon film sur un écran géant… On s'amuse bien à sortir toutes ces idées, jusqu'à ce qu'un rabat-joie nommé Nishikido lance :

- Rêvez pas trop les mecs, c'est un tournage de PV sur le thème des vacances, pas des vraies vacances. En plus, pour faire tout ça, faudrait au moins deux jours et être à la plage.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est là qu'on va, intervient alors Yamapi.

Surpris, on le fixe tous. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là ?

- De quoi tu cause ? fait froidement Ryo. T'as dis…

- J'ai dis « en arrivant sur place ». J'ai pas dis où était cette place. Vous avez déduit tout seuls qu'on allait au studio habituel.

- Et donc on va où ? demande Tesshi.

- A Karuizawa.

- Wahou ! Trop bien ! exulte mon meilleur ami.

Dans ses yeux brillants, je devine qu'il pense juste à s'éclater. Il est trop chou. J'ai l'impression de le revoir le jour où on devait jouer avec des ballons pour notre premier shoot avec Arashi, quand on était Juniors. Il a de nouveau onze ans et, du coup, il me semble en avoir à nouveau douze.

Quatre heures de délires divers plus tard (le voyage a été joyeux !), le van s'arrête devant une petite maison en bord de mer. La couleur extérieure (bleue) m'interpelle autant que le fait qu'elle soit pratiquement les pieds dans l'eau vu que la mer est pas à plus de cinquante mètres. On a beau être là pour le boulot, ça donne vraiment l'impression d'être juste en vacances entre potes et je dois dire que c'est reposant comme sensation. Pour une fois en tournage de PV, on va bien rigoler.

Devant la porte, on est accueillis par un homme qui doit pas être beaucoup plus âgés que nous.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Ishikawa Tooru. C'est moi qui vais réaliser ce pv, dit-il en s'inclinant.

C'est cool qu'ils aient confié ça à quelqu'un de jeune. On s'incline aussi et il tend un exemplaire du script à chacun.

- Posez vos affaires, lisez bien et on se retrouve dans une heure quand vous serez tous prêts. D'ici là, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains.

Une heure seulement… On a pas intérêt à traîner pour retenir le truc.

Il est à peine parti que des costumières, coiffeuses et maquilleuses nous prennent d'assaut. Aussitôt, on est priés de s'habiller et je découvre mes vêtements du jour. Du sobre. A peu près ce que j'aurais mis de moi-même niveau style et coupe même si bien sûr, ça aurait été plus colorés. Pendant qu'on me tripatouille (je déteste toujours), je commence à lire le script. Ah tiens, je commence totalement seul, en entrant dans la maison une valise à roulettes à la main comme si je la redécouvrais. Bon, cool. Ensuite on doit tous aller courir sur la plage en rigolant, puis de nouveau moi tout seul (donc je suppose que le plan où on court est un souvenir), puis je vois un album photo sur une table. Aaaaaah donc tout le PV est censé être mes souvenirs de nos vacances à tous les six ! Sympa l'idée, j'aime beaucoup.

Ensuite Shige qui met en place un vieil appareil photo (ça m'étonne même pas) et Ryo qui tient le déclencheur et on fait tous des têtes de débiles. Je rigole pas, c'est vraiment ce qui est écrit sur le script : « faites des sourires et des grimaces débiles ». C'est marrant. Et tout le truc est comme ça on dirait. A un moment je met un poisson rouge dans une bouteille, Shige fait un câlin à un micro chien, Yamapi fait l'idiot avec des verres, Ryo lave du linge comme dans l'ancien temps et y fait des trous, Tesshi fait un milkshake et Keii-chan le fait changer de couleur… Bref ça va être un gros nawak, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et à la fin, je referme l'album tout le monde débarque en vrai avec sa valise et on se serre dans les bras. C'est sympa, sauf que toucher d'aussi près une certaine personne va me donner l'impression de toucher un serpent à sonnette.

8 mai 2008

Aujourd'hui, le single de « Summer times » sort.

Je sais, j'ai pas raconté le tournage du PV nawak, mais c'est parce que c'est inracontable en fait. On a eu tellement de fou-rires sans arrêt à cause de la débilité de ce que prévoyait le scénario, des mouvements nawak de pseudo danse qu'on esquissait, des accessoires inexistants qu'on était censés tenir ou regarder et qu'on oubliait tout le temps vu qu'ils étaient pas là… que je me demande encore 1) comment on a pu venir à bout du tournage 2) comment le réalisateur a pu avoir assez de patience pour nous supporter 3) comment on a réussi à respecter quand même le scénario et à tenir le délai. Sérieux, tout ça mis bout à bout, je crois que la diffusion du PV a tenu du miracle pur et simple. Mais ça a été un sacré défouloir et je pense qu'on en avait tous besoin pour évacuer des tas de trucs. Et puis ça nous a (presque) tous rapprochés.

Et ma vie privée ? Laquelle ? J'en ai plus en dehors de la visite quasi quotidienne de Tesshi, qui me colle plus que jamais. Ma vie se résume à News et c'est mieux comme ça.

Mon cœur ? Quel cœur ? Ah celui dont les morceaux sont enfermés dans une boîte en titane scellée et cadenassée ? Je fais comme s'il n'était plus là, c'est plus simple et mieux pour moi. L'amour, c'est une belle saloperie si vous voulez mon avis. Alors j'ai décidé que ça suffisait de tomber dans ses filets. Plus jamais.

Pendant le tournage, avec les gars, on a décidé de se réunir une fois par semaine dans le resto des Koyama pour une soirée détente et lâchage, quelle que soit la masse de boulot qu'on a. On est tombés d'accord pour dire qu'on a besoin d'une soupape de sécurité de ce genre là pour éviter des situations de crise du genre de celle qui a conduit à notre piquet de grève. Et ça tombe ce soir. J'en viens àà l'attendre avec impatience.

Quand je rentre dans la loge, Yuya se jette presque sur moi, avec sa question devenue rituelle depuis un certain évènement.

- Massuuuuuu ! Comment ça va ? fait-il du même air inquiet que tous les matins.

Et comme tous les matins, je lui souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Ca va très bien, Tesshi. Et toi ?

- Ouiiiiii. T'es pressé de voir les pochettes ?

Je rigole.

- Je sais pas si « pressé » est le mot. Mais je serais content de les voir oui.

Sur ces mots, je me dirige vers le KoyaShige qui se marre déjà, en faisant un signe de tête à Yamapi au passage mais sans m'arrêter.

- Salut les gars, fais-je en souriant. Qu'est ce qui vous fait marrer comme ça dès le matin ?

- Salut Massu, fait Shige. C'est Keii-chan qui me sort des blagues carrément pourries et le pire c'est qu'il en rigole.

- Nan ? fais-je, amusé par l'idée. Genre quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui fait « nioc nioc » ? me demande alors notre aîné en sautant sur l'occasion.

- Heu… Je sais pas.

-Un canard qui parle en verlan, répond-il en explosant de rire.

- Tu vois ! fait Shige en me prenant à témoin. Même les blagues de Taguchi sont plus drôles.

- Ca t'empêche pas de te marrer, fais-je remarquer en rigolant aussi.

- Mais parce que c'est trop débile ! rigole-t-il.

- T'en as d'autres, Keii-chan ?

- Pitié Massu, l'encourage pas, je subis déjà ça depuis un quart d'heure…

- Mais si, c'est marrant d'entendre notre Keii-chan raconter des blagues, même foireuses. Allez Keii.

- Comment on dit château fort en belge ?

- Heu tu sais, les langues étrangères et moi… Je sais pas.

- CHÂTEAU ! hurle-t-il alors, nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Nan mais t'es pas bien de beugler comme ça ?! réagit alors Ryo en se rapprochant de nous. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

- Attend Ryo.

- Alors t'as pigé ? me demande notre aîné pendant que le regard de Ryo passe de lui à nous avec l'air de se dire qu'on est tous barjos.

- Heu…

- Bah si quand même. Allez…

- Nan je t'assure que je vois pas.

- Ben je t'ai dis château fort.

Devant notre absence de réaction, il développe.

- Je t'ai demandé comment on disait château fort.

- En belge. Je parle pas belge moi.

- Nan mais on s'en fout de ça. J'aurais pu dire n'importe quelle nationalité, c'est pas important. J'ai dis « château ». Fort.

Il y a un blanc pendant lequel on se regarde tous, puis je pige enfin et explose de rire. Mais vraiment. Je me paye un fou-rire à me tenir les côtes et des petites larmes roulent de mes yeux.

- Ah bah quand même. Si c'est pas malheureux qu'il faille tout expliquer… désespère Keii-chan. Je comprend ce que ressent Junno quand il se paye un bide avec ses blagues.

- Nan mais Keii, je crois pas que Massu se bidonne comme ça parce qu'il a trouvé ça marrant. Je pense plutôt qu'il est atterré par le niveau inexistant de cette vanne.

La voix de notre leader se fait alors entendre et on se retourne tous.

- Les gars, je suis ravi que vous soyez d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin, mais on a du boulot.

Je le fixe. Longuement. Et il soutient mon regard sans sourciller cet enfoiré. Il a absolument aucun remord de quoi que ce soit. Hallucinant.

- C'est quoi le programme ? demande Tesshi qui a définitivement arrêté de le porter aux nues.

- Déjà on attend Fujioka-san qui doit nous montrer les pochettes de « Summer times ». Il ne devrait pas tarder.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre sur notre manager qui a l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Belle journée d'été, les garçons ! s'exclame-t-il.

Avec les autres, on se regarde l'air de dire qu'il a perdu la boule.

- Heu on est en mai au cas om vous l'auriez oublié et en plus il flotte à pleins seaux, fait remarquer Shige, résumant l'avis commun. Alors niveau journée d'été…

- Je le sais bien, petit baka, rétorque Fujioka-san sans perdre son sourire. Mais c'est ce que suggèrent les pochettes de votre single.

Sur ces mots, il les dépose sur la table et on se rapproche immédiatement pour voir ce qu'il entend par là. Ca doit pas être trop la cata, parce que j'ai pas souvenir de m'être fait une sale réflexion à propos des shoots. Et en effet, franchement ça va. Sur l'édition régulière ils ont juste placé nos portraits en cercle autour de celui de Yamapi sans titre ni rien (ah si, CA c'est con). Sur la limitée, y'a toujours aucun titre, mais on voit Keii-chan à moitié allongé par terre à gauche, moi à sa droite accroupi et debout derrière de gauche à droite il y a Tesshi, Yamapi, Ryo et Shige. Tous en tenue décontractée et sur fond blanc. Franchement ça va. Je préfère cette photo mais les deux passent.

Une fois qu'on a tous bien vu, nos regards se posent sur notre manager et notre leader : on se demande tous ce qui est prévu. Quand même pas déjà un nouveau single ? Ce serait les enchaîner un peu vite et, à mon sens, noyer les fans sous nos titres peut aussi bien les souler et nous desservir que les faire poireauter trente ans entre chaque sortie.

- Déjà, dites-vous que pour votre prochain single, vous avez largement le temps, puisqu'il sortira seulement en octobre. Mais vous allez quand même être bien occupés, ne vous en faites pas.

- Personne s'en fait… marmonne Ryo dans la barbe qu'il a pas.

Et c'est là qu'il nous annonce à tout le monde qu'ils sont demandés pour des dramas, des émissions… Sauf moi comme d'hab. Mais ça m'énerve même plus en fait. Ca servirait à rien, je suis blasé d'être la sixième roue du carrosse. Ce qui empêche pas mes potes de me fixer d'un air inquiet comme si j'étais une bombe prête à exploser.

- Nan mais ça va. Relax les gars. C'est cool pour vous.

- Ok… Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Masuda Takahisa ?

- Très malin, Ryo, commenté-je simplement.

- Nan mais sans déconner, d'habitude tu gueule parce que t'es le seul qui reçoit pas de projet quand on a une période de creux.

- Et ça m'a avancé à quoi jusqu'ici ? A que dalle. M'énerver et gueuler a rien fait changer, donc pas la peine que je perde mon temps et mon énergie à ça. Concentrez-vous sur vos émissions et dramas sans vous occuper de moi.

J'ai pourtant parlé normalement, sans rancœur ni amertume, mais ça empêche pas Tesshi de se rapprocher de moi et d'essayer de me rassurer.

- Tu sais, Massu, je pense qu'il y a une raison pour que…

- T'es gentil, le coupé-je, mais pas besoin de me raconter des craques. J'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré, je vais bien et je suis réellement content pour vous. En ce qui concerne ce genre de chose, j'essaye même plus de comprendre pourquoi je suis systématiquement mis de côté, je prends les choses comme elles viennent. Ou plutôt comme elles viennent pas en l'occurrence.

- Massu… fait-il d'un air triste pour moi que je trouve touchant.

- Puisque je te dis que ça va. T'es vraiment têtu, ne, fais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un sourire.

Je mens même pas en plus. Je pense qu'on s'habitue à tout dans la vie, même à être le-mec-qui-fait-bien-dans-le-groupe-mais-qui-le-ferait-pas-en-projet-solo. Et c'est ce qui m'arrive.

- Je trouverais bien à m'occuper pendant ce temps, va. T'en fais pas pour moi.

Le soir venu, on s'est tous dépêchés de sortir et de rejoindre le resto des Koyama. Sauf Yamapi qui n'est pas le bienvenu et le sait très bien. Du coup, pendant le repas, on parle des fameuses propositions de dramas qu'ils ont tous reçus. On fait des suppositions sur le genre de rôles qu'ils auront. Jusqu'à ce que Keii-chan décrète qu'on avait assez parlé de boulot et que cette soirée était pas faite pour ça. On est tous tombés d'accord et du coup, on a parlé de tout et de rien un moment, jusqu'à ce que Shige aborde la vie sentimentale de Tesshi.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas entendu parler de ta dernière conquête en date, fait-il remarquer.

- Parce qu'il y a rien à dire, répond évasivement mon meilleur ami.

- Comment ça « rien à dire » ? Tu veux dire qu'il se passe rien avec ou… ?

- Me dis pas que t'as personne ?

Il y a un silence et notre cadet a l'air presque gêné, ce qui est pas dans ses habitudes, mais ce silence est interprété à sa façon par notre duo comique.

- Wow… Tego le collectionneur d'aventures est célibataire… ça fait un choc, commente à son tour Ryo.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? demande Shige.

- Et si vous le laissiez tranquille ? intervins-je, ayant pitié de la gêne de mon ami.

- On peut plus rigoler ?

- Tu trouve qu'il a l'air de se marrer là ?

En effet, il a pas du tout l'air de se marrer. Recroquevillé sur sa chaise, la tête baissée, il a l'air de vouloir être ailleurs et ça fait bizarre. C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, il a vu personne en dehors de nous depuis un bon moment. Ca veut dire qu'il a arrêté de papillonner ?

- Désolé Tesshi, on voulait pas t'emmerder, s'excuse Keii-chan.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais rentrer, dit-il d'une voix morne en se levant.

- Hé, mais nan. On voulait pas te chasser, fait Shige, un peu catastrophé.

Mais moi, un sixième sens m'avertit qu'il y a autre chose. C'est pas le genre à se vexer pour si peu.

- Tesshi, ça va ?

- Hai. Je vais…

Mais il a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il s'écroule sous nos yeux stupéfaits et j'ai juste le temps de le rattraper.

- TESSHI ! m'écrié-je, inquiet et catastrophé.

Mon cri a alerté la mère de Keii-chan, qui se précipite depuis la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passe. Moi, je suis en train de me dire qu'il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, quand elle pose sa main sur son front.

- Il est brûlant, dit-elle. Il faut l'allonger. Venez, l'ancienne chambre de Keiichiro est prête.

- Tu la tiens prête ? s'étonne son fils.

- Oui mon grand, sourit-elle. On ne sait jamais. Venez.

Ce qui est pratique, c'est que la maison des Koyama est juste au dessus du resto, comme ça on a pas loin à aller. Toujours inquiet, je soulève mon ami qui est léger comme une plume et lui emboite le pas. Quand est ce qu'il a pu choper la crève ?

Je la suis et entre donc dans l'ancienne chambre de Keii-chan. Il y a des posters d'animes sur les murs, c'est marrant. Je pensais pas que Keii ado regardait des animes.

Je dépose mon Tesshi toujours inconscient dans le lit ouvert et reste à le fixer.

- N'ayez pas cet air angoissé, tous. C'est juste un rhume, nous rassure-t-elle.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- J'ai deux fils, alors si vous croyez que c'est la première fois que je vois ces symptômes, répond Koyama-san. En attendant, il lui faut beaucoup de repos et de calme, alors débarrassez-moi le plancher tous.

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Allez, houste. Dehors la marmaille.

- Koyama-san… c'est mon meilleur ami, je peux rester onegaishimasu ? tenté-je avec des yeux de chat potté que Tesshi lui-même aurait pas désavoué.

Après tout, il avait veillé sur moi la dernière fois que j'étais malade, alors c'est un juste retour des choses.

- D'accord mais toi seulement, ne. Les autres, dehors.

Ils ronchonnent tous mais quittent la pièce en me demandant de les tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'état du malade. Je promet et ils partent, le silence retombant dans la maison.

A peine nos amis partis, Koyama-san a commencé à me donner des instructions, comme à une aide-soignante : retirer le haut des vêtements de Yuya, lui passer un linge frais sur le visage et le torse pour essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre, lui donner le médicament qu'elle allait me donner pour lui et l'obliger à l'avaler… Et si je ne m'exécutais pas assez vite à son goût, elle revenait dans la pièce en lançant un « et bien ? » impatient. J'avais plutôt intérêt à pas traîner. Elle me rappelle Kaa-chan, mais je suppose que toutes les mères sont pareilles. Pour elles, on reste à jamais des enfants.

C'est déjà la troisième fois que je change l'eau du bol dans lequel je plonge le linge pour rafraichir mon meilleur ami, quand il ouvre enfin les yeux. Son regard est flou, preuve qu'il a encore de la fièvre.

- Salut le beau au bois dormant, le salué-je, soulagé qu'il soit revenu à lui, en essorant le linge.

- Massu ? fait-il d'un ton incertain.

- Bah oui. Tu nous as foutu la trouille, baka, fais-je en lui passant sur le visage. On a pas idée de s'évanouir comme ça…

- Gomen…

- T'excuse pas. Mais si tu te sentais mal depuis un moment, t'aurais du nous le dire.

- On est… où là ?

- Chez les parents de Keii-chan. Dans son ancienne chambre plus exactement. Quand tu t'es évanoui, sa mère m'a demandé de t'amener là.

- Je vois… Désolé de… causer des problèmes…

- Tu en cause aucun, baka. Tu m'avais veillé aussi quand j'étais malade, rappelle-toi.

- C'est vrai mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Maintenant taits-toi et avale ça, fais-je en prenant les médicaments et le verre d'eau apportés par Koyama-san un peu plus tôt.

Je me place derrière lui et cale son dos contre mon torse pour qu'il soit le plus droit possible, puis introduis les cachets entre ses lèvres, avant de le faire boire comme je peux. Mais bon bien sûr, vu ma position et vu que je vois pas très bien ce que je fais, j'en reverse une partie sur lui.

- C'est froid… se plaint-il.

- Je sais. Désolé, m'excusé-je en l'allongeant de nouveau, avant de saisir la serviette apportée par la mère de Keii-chan et de l'essuyer. Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- Hum…

- Ta fièvre devrait bientôt tomber et je pourrais te ramener chez toi.

- Il n'en est pas question ! fait alors la voix de Koyama-san derrière nous.

On sursaute tous les deux et je la regarde sans comprendre.

- D'où as-tu pris qu'un malade quitte son lit avant d'être guéri ? ajoute-t-elle. Yuya-kun restera aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Elle avait l'air si décidée, que Tesshi et moi nous sommes sentis obligés de céder, bien que squater chez les Koyama nous ennuie tous les deux.

- Que je ne te vois pas quitter ce lit, Yuya-kun. Je te ramène de la bouillie de riz. C'est ce que je préparais toujours à mes garçons quand ils étaient malades.

Sur ces mots, elle redescend et le silence retombe dans la pièce.

- Massu… appelle la voix de plus en plus faible de mon meilleur ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas essayer de parler, Yuya, tu vas finir aphone si tu continue, conseillé-je.

- Massu… recommence-t-il.

- T'es têtu, ne. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aime… bien quand tu… t'occupe de moi…

Sa déclaration me fait sourire et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Evidemment que je m'occupe de toi, baka. Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'allais pas t'abandonner alors que t'es dans un sale état.

- Je… t'aime toujours tu sais…

Mon sourire s'éteint immédiatement à cette évocation. Il a abordé le sujet qu'il ne fallait pas. Le seul que je refuse d'aborder quel que soit le motif. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Pas à Tesshi.

- Allez il faut que tu dormes, fais-je en éludant le truc. Sinon tu vas jamais guérir. Je te réveillerais quand Koyama-san aura remonté ton repas.

- Massu… change pas de sujet… Tu peux pas… continuer comme ça… Aimer, c'est humain… Tu peux pas…

- Dors ! ordonné-je alors d'un ton plus dur que j'aurais voulu, en me levant pour quitter la pièce.

Mais il me retient par la manche de mon pull.

- T'en vas pas… fait-il, suppliant.

- Alors n'aborde plus ce sujet. Plus jamais. Je vis pour News et Tegomass maintenant. C'est tout, fais-je, catégorique.


	47. Pris au piège

9 mai 2008

Il a quand même fallu que je retourne à l'agence le lendemain, en le laissant aux bons soins de Koyama-san. Ca m'embêtait un peu, mais elle m'a presque mis dehors, en me faisant remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi pour s'occuper de lui et que je file travailler non mais des fois. J'ai donc filé et les gars m'ont sauté dessus dès que j'ai passé la porte de la loge.

- Alors Massu, comment va Tesshi ? me demande Keii-chan.

- Son rhume est carabiné, mais vu les soins qu'il reçoit de ta mère, je pense qu'il sera vite sur pied.

- Ah ça. Kaa-chan est la meilleure garde-malade qu'on pouvait espérer pour lui, me répond-il en souriant.

- Comment on pourrait la remercier ?

- Ne fais rien surtout, elle ne serait pas contente. Pour elle c'est naturel de prendre soin de vous comme elle l'a fait et le fait encore pour nous, parce qu'elle vous considère un peu comme ses fils aussi. Du coup elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle devrait l'être.

- On sait de qui tu tiens tes qualités maintenant, lui dit alors Shige en lui lançant un de ses fameux mais rares regards énamourés.

En fait, ces deux là se câlinent ou s'embrassent jamais en notre présence, que ce soit à l'agence ou ailleurs. Pour deviner qu'ils sont ensemble, il faut vraiment être très observateur. Je me demande comment ils sont quand ils sont seuls.

- C'est bien mignon, mais si on bossait ? intervient alors Yamapi. Je vous rappelle qu'on a que ce matin pour se préparer au live de demain, puisque cet après-midi, on tourne un "Vs Arashi".

Ah tiens, j'avais zappé ça. Je suis content du coup. Non seulement j'aime beaucoup cette émission, mais ça va me permettre de revoir Masa-chan. Ca fait longtemps. Je me demande si les choses se sont arrangées entre lui et Matsumoto-sempai. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il avait juste eu le temps de m'annoncer qu'il avait passé du temps avec Tesshi et j'avais mal compris le truc, jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami m'explique que notre aîné cherchait juste à se venger de son petit ami qui l'avait trompé.

Bref, la répète s'est plutôt pas mal passée, même si l'ambiance était pas la même sans Yuya et c'est plutôt de bonne humeur qu'on a rejoint le studio où est tourné "Vs Arashi". Au contraire d'autres groupes, on est pas vraiment des habitués, c'est notre première. Du coup, quand on a eu l'info pour la première fois, on était tous euphoriques. Etre invité dans cette émission devenue culte au fil du temps, c'est un genre de consécration pour un groupe. Sans compter qu'il parait que c'est très amusant. Tesshi va être tellement déçu d'avoir manqué ça…

Dans la loge au studio, les membres du staff nous attendent déjà. Ils nous ont préparé des t-shirt à notre couleur. J'ai donc un super jaune citron. Moi ça me plait et apparemment, son haut rouge vif convient aussi à notre leader, mais Shige, Keii-chan et Ryo font un peu la gueule. Il faut avouer que les nuances qui leur ont été attribuées, sont pas très… sympa. Vert kaki pour Shige, turquoise pour Ryo et mauve tirant sur le rose pour Keii-chan. Pas le top. Mais celui qui proteste le plus fort, bien sûr, c'est Ryo.

- C'est bon, arrête de te plaindre ! le rembarre alors Yamapi. On s'en fout des fringues ! Tu te rends compte de la chance qu'on a d'avoir été invités ?!

La porte s'ouvre alors sur les Arashi.

- Salut les gars. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous vous engueulez ? demande alors Sakurai-sempai.

- Non non, répond notre leader. C'est juste Ryo qui fait son gamin trop gâté.

- Le gamin il te… commence le concerné.

Et là je sens que ça va partir en vrille.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Nishikido-kun ?

Ah non, pas forcément. Masa-chan est intervenu pour désamorcer le truc avec son habituelle diplomatie.

- Rien, il a rien du tout, se croit obligé de dire Yamashita.

- C'est pas à toi qu'il a parlé, interviens-je d'une voix glaciale. Laisse Ryo s'exprimer.

Mon ex me fusille du regard et j'en fais autant.

- Il y a de l'ambiance chez les News… fait remarquer Ninomiya-sempai pendant que Ryo explique son cas à mon premier ex.

La situation est bizarre d'ailleurs. Dans la même pièce, je me retrouve avec mon premier copain, mon ex sexfriend et mon dernier copain en date. Manquerait plus qu'Hiro et tous ceux qui ont partagé ma vie seraient là. Heureusement que j'ai tourné la page à leur sujet à tous.

- On venait voir si vous alliez bien et si vous vous sentiez prêts à commencer, reprend Sakurai-sempai. Mais on dirait que non.

- Si si, on est prêts, interviens-je.

- Tiens, il en manque un, remarque alors Ohno-sempai, pas trop à l'ouest pour une fois.

- C'est vrai ça, où est Tegoshi-kun ? demande Matsumoto-sempai.

- Cloué au lit par un gros rhume, répond Keii-chan. Mais même sans lui on vous battra quand même.

La fanfaronnade fait rire nos aînés.

- On verra ça, fait Ninomiya-sempai dans un sourire en coin. Allez venez.

Les deux groupes sortent, Masa-chan, seul, s'attardant.

- Bonjour Taka, me dit-il. Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Masa-chan. Pas trop mal et toi ?

- Ca va aussi.

- Les choses se sont arrangées avec Matsumoto-sempai ?

- On est plus ensemble.

A ces mots, les morceaux de mon cœur font un bond dans leur boîte scellée. Non ! Non, Taka, arrête. Rappelle-toi ta décision. Même s'il est de nouveau libre, oublie.

- J... je vois… balbutié-je. Et tu… tiens le coup ?

- C'est un peu dur parce qu'on est sans arrêt ensemble, mais je tiens oui.

- C'est… bien alors.

- Pourquoi tu bafouille comme ça, Taka ? Ca ne va pas ?

Je vais quand même pas lui dire que pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai envisagé qu'on se remette ensemble. C'est complètement ridicule et, encore une fois, contraire à ce que j'ai décidé.

- Et toi avec Yamashita-kun ?

Je pâlis et me ferme immédiatement.

- On est plus ensemble, réponds-je à mon tour, sombrement.

- Oh… Désolé. Mais vous aviez l'air tellement accro l'un à l'autre, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… Désolé Masa-chan, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Pardon…

- T'excuse pas, tu pouvais pas deviner.

- Mais du coup, on est dans le même cas toi et moi.

D'un coup, j'ai une réplique pas très sympa qui me vient : "on serait dans cette situation ni l'un nu l'autre si tu m'avais pas largué". Mais je la retiens. Il avait fait ça pour mon bien même si on en a souffert tous les deux.

- On devrait y aller, sinon tout le monde va nous attendre, dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire malgré la conversation douloureuse.

Je me prépare à sortir, quand il m'arrête par le bras. Ma peau semble brûler à l'endroit où ses doigts se sont posés et je le regarde, le souffle court sans bien savoir pourquoi.

- Taka, tu… (il s'interrompt) Non, rien, dit-il finalement en me lâchant.

- Si, dis.

- On devrait y aller, Taka.

Vous connaissez cette sensation désagréable de l'ascenseur émotionnel, quand vous espérez très fort quelque chose et que finalement, rien ne se passe ? Et ben voilà, je suis en plein dedans. Même si je sais pas bien ce que j'espérais au juste.

- Hai…

On quitte la pièce à notre tour et rejoint le mythique plateau multicolore que je brûlais tellement de découvrir, mais j'ai plus aucun entrain. Au contraire, j'ai une boule douloureuse dans la gorge, comme j'en avais plus eu depuis longtemps. Et cette boule grossit à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur lui. Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient morts. J'avais réussi à le voir uniquement comme un ami très cher. Donc il est totalement impossible que j'en sois retombé amoureux, pas vrai ? Non, ça peut pas être ça…

Je sursaute quand Shige me donne un coup de coude pour me faire comprendre que le tournage commence. Dire que je m'en faisais une fête et que finalement… ça va être une épreuve…

J'ai participé, rigolé, souris, parlé… bref j'ai réussi à paraître totalement normal pendant toute l'après-midi, mais je suis bien incapable de me rappeler à quels jeux j'ai pris part, si je les ai gagnés ou perdus et encore moins si l'équipe News a triomphé de l'équipe Arashi. C'était notre premier "Vs Arashi" et j'en ai pas profité une seule seconde parce qu'encore une fois, c'est le bordel en moi. Dans ma tête et dans les morceaux de mon cœur qui ont l'air de s'être recollés dans la boîte dont les scellés ont fini par sauter. Je sais plus quoi penser de ce qui se passe en moi et je sais pas à qui en parler. Hier encore, je me serais tourné vers Masa-chan, mais étant donné les circonstances, je peux plus puisqu'il est à l'origine de ces bouleversements. Et même si je les adore, je me vois pas en parler à Shige, Ryo, ni même à Keii-chan qui est pourtant le plus compréhensif de tous et celui qui ressemble le plus à un grand frère.

Comme, pour une fois, on a la soirée libre, je reprends ma voiture une fois revenu à l'agence et me mets à rouler sans but. Les gestes automatiques que je fais pour conduire m'apaisent un peu, si bien que, sans m'en apercevoir, j'arrive au resto des Koyama. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Bah après tout, pourquoi pas…

Je me gare, verrouille tout et entre dans l'établissement.

- Irrashaimase ! me dit Koyama-san avant de me reconnaître. Oh, Masuda-kun, tu es revenu. Tu es vraiment un ami dévoué, ne.

- Pa vraiment, fais-je, mal à l'aise parce que c'est le hasard qui m'a conduit là.

- Si puisque tu es le seul à être revenu voir Tegoshi-kun après votre journée de travail. Même Keiichiro n'est pas là.

Je préfère ne pas répondre et oriente le sujet sur autre chose.

- Comment va Yuya, Koyama-san ?

- Il a dormi une bonne partie de la journée, mais il a mangé ce que je lui ai monté et a sagement pris ses médicaments. C'est un gentil garçon.

- C'est vrai.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est réveillé, mais tu peux monter le voir si tu veux.

- Hai, j'y vais. Merci.

Elle me sourit.

- Je te monterais des ramen tout à l'heure. Je pense que tu n'as pas encore dîné.

- Non mais… ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

- J'insiste.

- Mais…

- Allez file.

Je hoche la tête, grimpe l'escalier et vais frapper à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Keii-chan. N'obtenant pas de réponse, j'entre et trouve mon meilleur ami endormi. Attendri, je m'approche et lui caresse les cheveux. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si j'étais tombé amoureux de celui qui m'a toujours aimé…

Je tire la chaise de bureau et m'installe près de lui pour le veiller.

Masa-chan, Hiro, Ryo et Yamapi me tournent autour en criant "choisis-moi !". Seul, près de moi, Tesshi dit rien, me regardant seulement avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Massu… Massu…

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par mon meilleur ami qui me secoue.

- Bah alors, tu faisais un cauchemar ?

- Hum…

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Ca a été aujourd'hui ?

- Hum… On a fait le "Vs arashi"…

- Oh… J'ai loupé ça… dit-il, aussi déçu que je le pensais. C'était bien ?

- J'en sais rien.

Il parait étonné.

- Comment ça t'en sais rien ? T'y étais pas ?

- Si…

- Alors je comprends pas.

Je le regarde et, sans comprendre pourquoi, je fonds soudain en larmes, provoquant une avalanche de questions.

- Massu ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a eu un problème aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que Yamapi a encore été méchant ?

Mais je suis incapable de répondre pour le moment et, comme toujours, il parait le comprendre. Il se tait et me prend dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux en y déposant de temps à autre de petits baisers apaisants, entrecoupés de "ça va aller", "tout va s'arranger". Et, étrangement, ça me calme.

Une fois que j'ai fini de hoqueter, je m'écarte pas de lui. Je suis bien comme ça.

- Alors, tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? C'est Yamapi ?

- Non, il y est pour rien. C'est… Masa-chan.

- He ? Comment ça ?

Alors je lui raconte tout sans rien lui cacher et conclus :

- Tout serait tellement plus simple si j'étais tombé amoureux de toi dès le départ…

- Il est pas trop tard, tu sais…

- Non, Tesshi, j'ai…

- Laisse-moi parler, Massu. Je disais donc, il n'est pas trop tard. Comme je te l'ai dis hier, je t'aime toujours de tout mon cœur et j'en ai assez de te ramasser à la petite cuillère à cause de ceux qui font rien d'autre que te blesser. Sors avec moi, Massu. Avec moi, ton cœur aura rien à craindre, j'en prendrais soin. Et peut-être que tu finiras par m'aimer aussi un jour.

- Non, Tesshi, ce serait injuste pour toi…

- Je m'en contenterais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir heureux et ne plus voir cet air triste ou fermé que tu as tout le temps depuis… l'histoire avec Yamapi. Aucun de ceux avec qui tu es sorti jusqu'ici n'a réussi à te donner vraiment du bonheur. Tu as juste souffert par leur faute à tous. Moi… je t'ai jamais fais de mal. Jamais depuis qu'on se connait tu as pleuré par ma faute. On se comprend souvent sans avoir à se parler, on se connait par cœur… Tu crois pas que c'est des signes qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Je sais pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été là pour moi sans jamais rien me demander en échange, qu'il me comprend mieux que personne et qu'il est celui qui me connait le mieux au monde. Mais si l'amour est d'un seul côté, est ce que ça ira ? Est-ce que ça suffira ? Est-ce qu'à la longue, ça ne finira pas par le lasser et avoir raison de notre complicité ? J'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi, peur de souffrir une fois de plus…

- Je te demande pas une réponse immédiate, mais penses-y sérieusement, ne.

Je hoche la tête.

- Rentre chez toi, Massu. Tu pourras pas réfléchir correctement ici. Et tu as l'air crevé aussi.

Je regarde mon meilleur ami –et potentiel petit ami-. Il a l'air si serein, si sûr de lui… Quand est-il devenu si mature ?

Je me lève, repoussant la chaise à roulettes.

- Je reviendrais demain. Avec une réponse, dis-je.

- Te presses pas. Prends bien ton temps pour réfléchir. J'attends depuis des années, tu sais, alors je suis plus à quelques jours près.

Je hoche la tête et quitte la pièce, croisant Koyama-san qui portait un plateau avec deux bols de ramen.

- Oh Masuda-kun, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, excusez-moi, Koyama-san. J'ai des choses à faire.

- Je vois. Rentre bien alors. Sois prudent.

- Hai.

Je dévale les escaliers comme s'il m'avait soudain poussé des ailes et vais m'installer dans ma voiture. Là, je croise les bras sur le volant, pose ma tête dessus et ferme les yeux, tentant de m'imaginer en couple avec mon meilleur ami. Ce qui a pas eu l'air de poser problème aux inséparables Shige et Keii-chan.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Accepter sa proposition alors que je suis pas amoureux de lui… ou faire l'impensable et demander à Masa-chan de nous donner une deuxième chance ? Non, pas ça, ça fait pitoyable. Mais Tesshi a l'air si… Tout à l'heure, il avait l'air rassurant et il m'a donné envie de croire qu'il pouvait vraiment protéger mon cœur. Est-ce que sortir ensemble risque pas de détruire notre amitié ? Non, encore une fois il y a des exemples vivants en les personnes de Shige et Keii-chan.

C'est la tête pleine de questions, que je rentre chez moi et mon premier réflexe est de sortir une feuille et un stylo pour noter les défauts et qualités des deux. C'est peut-être une façon trop clinique de me décider, mais ça m'aidera sûrement à y voir plus clair.

Tesshi, qualités :

Me connait mieux que personne

Est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui

M'aime depuis longtemps

Peut communiquer avec moi sans qu'on ait besoin de se parler

Me soutient de toutes les façons possibles

S'inquiète toujours pour moi

Ne m'a jamais fait pleurer

Tesshi, défauts :

Est parfois trop collant

Est parfois surprotecteur

Peut être très agaçant

Veut toujours avoir raison

A tendance à bouder facilement

Je relis le tableau et me rends compte que, non seulement, par rapport au négatif, le positif l'emporte largement, mais surtout qu'à côté, le négatif fait ridicule. Mon meilleur ami a largement plus de qualités que de défauts.

Bon, à Masa-chan maintenant. Je pose le stylo sur la feuille… mais m'interrompt. J'ai pas besoin de le faire. Je viens de réaliser que ce que j'allais écrire pourrait concerner un grand frère, que ce soit en positif ou en négatif. Je suis plus amoureux de lui. Depuis longtemps. Ce que j'ai pris pour un regain d'amour tout à l'heure n'en était pas. C'était tout au plus de l'affection fraternelle et de la reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Donc il n'y a pas de duel. Mais je dois être sûr. Je sors donc mon portable et envoie un message à Masa-chan.

"Ne, tu dirais quoi si je te demandais de ressortir avec moi ?"

Il doit avoir son portable à proximité, parce qu'il me répond tout de suite :

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le redemande, Taka."

"J'ai pas dis que je le faisais. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu répondrais à cette minute si je te le demandais."

"Si tu m'avais posé la question cet après-midi, j'aurais probablement dis oui…"

"Mais plus ce soir ?"

"Non, Taka. Tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur et dans ma vie… mais notre relation est passée et doit rester dans le passé. Sinon, ni toi ni moi n'arriverons à aller de l'avant. Oui, ce serait sûrement plus confortable pour nous deux de tout recommencer… mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une relation neuve pouvait renaître des cendres d'une autre."

Sa réponse pleine de sagesse me convainc que j'ai fais le bon choix et le message qui arrive immédiatement après me conforte dans mon idée.

"Tu ne me l'as pas dis, mais j'ai l'impression que tu espérais cette réponse négative. Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ?"

Je me suis jamais expliqué cette intuition toujours juste qu'il avait dès que j'étais concerné.

"Oui c'est vrai. Yuya m'a franchement demandé de sortir avec lui."

"Et ? Tu as refusé ?"

"Je lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que quand je t'ai revu tout à l'heure, j'ai cru…"

"Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai cru. Mais en fait non, ne ?"

"Non. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est de l'affection. Rien de plus."

"Pareil pour moi."

Là encore, je me sens soulagé qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Tu vas accepter sa proposition alors ?"

"C'est possible."

"Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, Taka. Ne gâche pas cette immense chance que tu as de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime depuis longtemps. Tout le monde ne l'as pas."

"Je sais. Merci, Masa-chan. Je suis plus tranquille maintenant."

"Content d'avoir pu t'aider. Tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin."

Je referme le clapet de mon téléphone et le range dans ma poche.

Mais je reste pensif malgré tout. Tesshi et moi… est ce que ça fonctionnera vraiment ? J'essaye de m'imaginer en train de l'embrasser. Et, étrangement, j'y arrive sans mal. Est-ce que c'est un des fameux signes dont il parlait plus tôt ?

Il est presque quatre heures du matin et j'ai pas encore fermé l'œil. Je pense trop je crois. Si pour une fois je laissais parler mon instinct ? Ce même instinct qui me pousse vers Yuya en me soufflant "vas-y, tu risque rien" ? Une nouvelle fois, j'attrape mon portable et rédige une longue réponse, que j'efface immédiatement avant d'en taper une autre qui tient en trois lettres : oui. Je sais que j'aurais aucune réponse vu l'heure, d'autant plus qu'il est malade, mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir. Au moins trois heures. J'aurais pas le temps de passer voir Yuya avant d'aller à l'agence, par contre. J'irais après le live.

Arrivé à l'agence, je m'observe dans le miroir géant qui couvre tout un mur du hall. Je pensais que ma décision de cette nuit aurait une incidence sur mon visage, sur mon entrain ou ma forme… mais non. Je suis le même qu'hier, avant-hier et tous les jours précédents. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai l'air aussi déprimé et blasé que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que je réalise pas encore que le simple petit mot envoyé sur le portable de mon meilleur ami va changer toute ma vie.

- Salut Massu, me salue Shige à mon arrivée, comme d'habitude relayé en écho par Keii-chan.

- Salut les deux. Tiens, Ryo est pas là ?

- Nan, il est avec les Kanja ce matin.

- Oh, d'accord. Ne… vous étonnez pas, mais cette nuit, j'ai accepté de sortir avec Tesshi.

J'estime qu'ils doivent être au courant pour nous deux. Ce sont nos amis après tout.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonne Keii-chan. Et ben tu parles d'une nouvelle !

Je vois Shige ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais à la place de sa voix, c'est celle de Yamapi qui s'élève :

- C'est une blague ?! 'Tain, t'as vraiment honte de rien toi. D'abord Kusano, puis Ryo, moi et maintenant Tegoshi. Si le KoyaShige avait été libre, tu te les serais sûrement tapés aussi, comme ça, t'aurais eu la quasi-totalité des membres du groupe. Comme une traînée. Tu me dégoûte, Masuda, t'es vraiment rien de plus. Enfin, deux catins ensemble, rien de surprenant. Je sais pas qui est le pire de vous deux.

Tant de méchanceté gratuite me suffoque comme une brusque douche glacée et, sur le coup, mon esprit est totalement vide d'une quelconque réplique.

- Non mais ça va pas de sortir des horreurs pareilles ?! T'es dingue ou quoi ?! réagit immédiatement Shige. Qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

- Tu lui as pas fais assez de mal comme ça ?! fait à son tour Keii-chan.

- Je dis juste le fond de ma pensée. Comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Là, je réfléchis plus, je lui bondis dessus et lui colle le pain de sa vie. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Je suis enragé alors je me contrôle plus.

- N'INSULTE PAS TESSHI, ESPECE D'ORDURE ! hurlé-je si fort que ma voix doit porter loin. SI QUELQU'UN EST UNE TRAINEE C'EST NI LUI NI MOI, C'EST TOI !

Et je continue à le bourrer de coups, qu'il me rend comme il peut, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur les KAT-TUN dont la loge est voisine de la notre.

- Oi, c'est quoi ce bordel dès le matin ?! gueule Kame. On voudr… Putain mais il se passe quoi ici ?! Masuda, arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fous, t'es dingue ?!

Pendant qu'il parle, je sens des bras me ceinturer fermement et me tirer en arrière pour m'éloigner de cet enfoiré de Yamashita. Mais je veux continuer à le corriger ! Il le mérite, putain ! Qu'il m'insulte moi, passe encore, mais qu'il fasse pareil à mon Tesshi, je peux ni le supporter, ni le laisser passer !

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, je vais le tuer ! crié-je en me débattant.

- Tiens-le bien, Tat-chan !

- Lâche-moi, Ueda ! gueulé-je encore en essayant de lui échapper pour me ruer sur ce connard.

Connard qui s'est d'ailleurs relevé en essuyant le sang qui coule de sa lèvre, un insupportable sourire vissé sur le visage.

- Massu, arrête ! me dit alors Keii-chan. Tu veux encore être suspendu ?!

- La prochaine fois, tu pourrais même être viré ! renchérit Shige. Réfléchis, c'est ça que tu veux ?!

- Il en vaut pas la peine et ça fera aussi du mal à Tesshi !

Ca a le don de me calmer. Non, je veux pas que Yuya soit blessé. Il est innocent. Tout ça, c'est entre ce fils de pute de Yamashita et moi.

- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demande alors Nakamaru.

- Masuda, c'était quoi cette crise de violence ? m'interroge Kame.

Je peux pas répondre. Les autres groupes ont pas besoin d'être au courant que le célèbre Yamapi est un bâtard d'enfoiré qui me hait purement et simplement et déteste me voir heureux.

- Comment on va expliquer ses blessures aux maquilleuses du live ? demande soudain Keii-chan comme si ce connard était pas là. Elles sont plutôt voyantes, tu l'as pas loupé.

- Bon, on vous laisse, on a du boulot, fait encore Kame en constatant qu'il obtient aucune réponse. Tâchez de pas vous entretuer. Pensez aux collègues.

Ils sortent et cet enfoiré se tourne vers moi.

- Supplie-moi, implore mon pardon et j'envisagerais de dire que je me suis juste cassé la gueule, ose-t-il me dire.

Je vais pour lui en remettre une, mais Shige intervient de nouveau.

- Nan mais c'est fini oui ?! Y'a pas de limite à ta cruauté envers lui ou quoi ?! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Il t'as fais quoi pour que tu t'acharne sur lui comme ça ?! Fous-lui la paix, merde !

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, ce fils de pute de Yamashita me regarde à nouveau.

- Si tu le fais pas, non seulement je dirais que tu m'as cogné sans raison, mais je m'arrangerais aussi pour faire un enfer de la vie de ton précieux Tesshi. Réfléchis bien, Masuda.

Je pâlis à cette idée.

- Non ! Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! C'est entre toi et moi !

- Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire… J'attends.

J'ai envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il crève, mais je peux pas. Et personne me laisserait faire en plus.

- D'accord… Je vais le faire…

Mettant ma fierté dans ma poche avec un mouchoir dessus, je m'agenouille devant lui, en essayant de pas tenir compte du "Massu, non…" soufflé par Keii-chan d'un ton peiné. Si je dois en passer par là pour que ce salaud s'en prenne pas à Tesshi, je le ferais. Tant pis pour mon amour-propre.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, dis-je sans en penser un mot. Je t'en prie, excuse-moi, ajouté-je en me penchant jusqu'à poser mon front sur le sol.

- Je te pardonne. Mais il y a encore une condition à mon silence concernant ce qui vient de se passer.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore ?! Tu l'as pas assez humilié comme ça ?!

- Laquelle ? demandé-je en m'efforçant d'oublier Shige qui semble devenu mon champion en titre.

- Viens chez moi ce soit et je te le dirais.

Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ca sent le traquenard à plein nez, mais j'ai pas d'autre solution.

- Je viendrais.

- Bien. Je sais que tu n'as qu'une parole. Nous avons donc un accord. Sur ce, au boulot tous

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'avec tout ça, personne a la motivation nécessaire pour travailler ? Je pense surtout qu'il s'en fout. Il pense qu'à lui et ça a sûrement toujours été le cas. Seulement on était tous trop aveuglés par son prestige pour s'en rendre compte.

Inutile de dire que du coup, le live a été… pas catastrophique puisqu'on est tous des pros et qu'on a le respect des fans, mais de qualité bien inférieure à ce qu'on fait d'habitude. Personne avait le feu sacré.

Et quand il s'est terminé, le regard que j'ai surpris Yamashita à poser sur moi m'a mis très mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, je suis pas le seul à pas la sentir, cette histoire.

- Massu… sois prudent, ne, me dit Keii-chan pendant que mon tourmenteur est parti se doucher avec Ryo. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Moi aussi si tu veux tout savoir, lui dis-je en essuyant le plus gros de ma sueur avec une serviette. mais il a menacé Tesshi, tu l'as entendu comme moi. A ma place tu aurais fais quoi ? S'il avait menacé Shige ?

- Probablement la même chose, c'est vrai, convient notre aîné. Mais sois prudent quand même, ne.

- Autant que je pourrais, c'est promis. Merci de vous inquiéter tous les deux. Et Shige, merci de m'avoir défendu.

- Pour ce que ça a servi… grogne-t-il.

Je prends tout mon temps dans la douche, comme si ça pouvait retarder le fatidique moment du départ en sa détestable compagnie. Mais il faut bien que je sorte malgré tout. Je me sèche donc, m'habille et, la mort dans l'âme, le rejoint.

- Ah quand même ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais y passer l'année ! me lance-t-il, mal aimable au possible.

C'est vraiment un acteur hors du commun. Il arrive à faire croire à tout le monde que c'est un gentil garçon, aimable, serviable etc, l'archétype du gendre parfait… alors que c'est juste une pourriture de la pire espèce. Et j'ai plongé comme les autres. Non pire que les autres même, vu que je sortais avec lui et que je l'aimais. Mais apparemment, être détesté de tout son groupe le dérange pas. Je suppose qu'il se suffit à lui-même.

Je le suis en traînant les pieds. Je sais pas ce qui m'attends une fois chez lui, mais pas du positif, ça j'en mettrais ma main au feu, l'autre à couper et ma tête sur le billot.

Je prononce pas un mot du trajet et lui non plus. Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait à dire de toute façon ? Que je vais me faire entuber ? Ca, pas besoin de sortir d'une grande école pour le deviner, c'est totalement évident. Ce que je sais pas, c'est à quel point je vais l'être. Et ça m'angoisse.

On arrive vite chez lui. Ce chez lui dans lequel j'ai eu tant de bons souvenirs. Faux, comme tout le reste de mon histoire avec lui. Il me fait entrer et, une fois la porte refermée, je lance :

- Alors cette condition supplémentaire ?

- Droit au but ? Ok, ça me va. Je veux que tu deviennes ma chose, mon petit Massu.

- He ?

- Ma chose. Que tu répondes présent quand et comme je le veux, quel que soit le lieu, l'heure ou le moment si j'ai envie ou besoin d'un défouloir sexuel.

Je m'étrangle de rage.

- Pardon ?! Tu crois que je vais me comporter comme un prostitué ?! Tu rêve, Yamashita !

- Non, mon petit Massu, c'est toi qui rêve si tu crois que tu peux m'échapper encore longtemps. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ton précieux Tesshi. Je l'ai dis et je le ferais, n'aie aucun doute là-dessus.


	48. Quand on l'attaque, Massu contre-attaque

Je le regarde fixement, avec haine. Je crois pas avoir déjà haï quelqu'un dans ma vie. C'est pas tellement mon genre et c'est un truc grave, mais lui le mérite tellement…

- Laisse Yuya en dehors de ça… C'est entre toi et moi…

- Oh non. Tu vois, le petit est ma sécurité, ma garantie. Il m'assure que tu feras sagement tout ce que je te dis sans discuter.

- Donc t'es vraiment totalement pourri.

- Pourri, non. Disons plutôt que je sais ce que je veux et que je me donne les moyens de l'obtenir.

- Et ce que tu veux, c'est moi ?

- Juste ton corps. Mais ça doit pas beaucoup te déranger, on a déjà baisé plein de fois et tu t'es aussi fais Kusani et Ryo alors…

- Arrête ! Arrête de répéter ça !

- Pourquoi ? La vérité te dérange ?

- Tu sais que c'est faux…

- Quoi ? Que tu as baisé avec eux ? Me prends pas pour un con, vous avez pas joué aux dames.

- Non mais je… vous aimais. Enfin sauf Ryo, mais il était au courant…

- Et ? En quoi ça change les faits ?

- Tu en fais quelque chose de sordide alors que… (je soupire) Tu m'as vraiment jamais aimé ? Même un peu ?

- Non.

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Bon alors tu décide quo à propos de notre petit marché ? Tu l'accepte en sauvant Tegoshi ou tu le refuse ?

Je serre les poings et les dents. Il y a vraiment aucune limite à sa perversité… Il me dégoûte…

- A ton avis…

- Parfait. Alors déshabille-toi.

J'étais sûr qu'il me dirait ça, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer psychologiquement.

- J'ai hâte de t'entendre gémir comme une petite chienne.

- He ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais me prendre ? Oh tu es doué en la matière, c'est vrai, mais vois-tu, je suis un dominant, pas un dominé. Il est temps que les choses retrouvent leur juste place.

J'ai aimé. J'ai honte vu les circonstances, mais j'ai pris du plaisir pendant qu'il me faisait l'am… nan il me faisait pas l'amour, il faut avoir des sentiments pour ça… pendant qu'il me baisait. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Tesshi, même si c'était pour pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Et maintenant… après ça… il me semble plus possible de sortir avec Yuya. Je suis plus digne de son amour.

- Rhabille-toi et va-t-en, me dit Yamashita comme on jetterait un simple coup d'un soir.

Je quitte son lit en boitant (il s'est pas retenu du tout), remet mes vêtements et sors sans un regard. LA, j'ai l'impression d'être un prostitué. Et la sensation est pas agréable du tout.

Au moment où j'arrive dehors, je me rends compte que je vais devoir appeler un taxi puisque ma voiture est restée sur le parking de l'agence. Je soupire, le fais et reste planté sur le trottoir, mon portable à la main. Il faut que je dise à Yuya que rien n'est plus possible… Je vais encore lui faire du mal, mais je me vois mal sortir avec lui d'un côté et me faire baiser par Yamashita de l'autre. Ce serait trop difficile à gérer. Je soupire de nouveau, relève mon téléphone et tape un message : "Yu', je suis désolé, mais malgré ce "oui" que je t'ai envoyé ce matin, ça ne va pas être possible nous deux. Désolé".

Voilà. Clair, net, concis. Ce que j'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'au lieu de me répondre par message aussi, il allait carrément m'appeler. Et qu'en constatant que je décrochais pas, il allait insister. Longuement. Du coup, je finis par prendre l'appel, pas vraiment fier de moi.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai Massu ?! », dit-il immédiatement sans me laisser en placer une. « C'est pas ton genre de dire un truc et de te rétracter à peine quelques heures plus tard. »

Il me connait trop bien. Comment je vais me sortir de là sans éveiller ses soupçons ?

- Non il s'est rien passé. J'ai simplement réfléchi depuis mon message de ce matin, mens-je. Je l'ai envoyé sur un coup de tête mais…

« Et quelles réflexions t'ont conduit à conclure que nous deux c'était pas possible ? Dis-le-moi. Si ce sont de bonnes raisons, je laisserais tomber. »

De bonnes raisons… J'en ai évidemment aucune. Et je suis pas sûr qu'un "Yamapi m'a baisé et a l'intention de recommencer quand ça lui chantera" plaise beaucoup à mon meilleur ami.

« Tu vois que t'en as pas. », reprend-il devant mon silence. « Tu me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. T'es où là ? »

- Dehors. J'avais besoin de… marcher un peu.

« Où ça dehors ? »

Comprenant ce qu'il a en tête, je réagis immédiatement.

- Tesshi, non. Tu es malade, reste au chaud. Koyama-san te laissera pas sortir de toute façon.

« Elle est partie se coucher depuis longtemps, je me sens bien mieux et rien m'empêchera de te rejoindre si je peux. »

- Mais tu peux pas. Sois raisonnable.

« Je suis raisonnable, mais j'accepte pas ta rétractation. Si t'as dis oui ce matin, c'est qu'au fond, toi aussi tu pensais qu'on irait bien ensemble et qu'on serait bien ensemble. Alors quelle que soit la raison qui t'as fait changer d'avis, elle a pas de valeur. Massu… je t'en prie… pense à nous… »

Kami-sama, heureusement que je l'ai pas face à moi, je serais incapable de lui résister. Je déglutis péniblement et, en me forçant réellement, reprend :

- Je suis désolé, mais si elle en a. A mes yeux du moins.

« Alors explique-moi. On a toujours pu tout se dire et tu me dois bien ça après m'avoir fait une fausse joie… »

Je secoue la tête, même s'il peut pas me voir et, surpris, je sens des larmes glisser sur mes joues. Je pleure ? Pourquoi ?

- Je peux pas, Yu'… Pas cette fois… Sois gentil, me pose pas plus de question…

Sinon je vais vraiment craquer. Déjà que je comprends pas pourquoi je pleure au téléphone à deux heures du matin, ni pourquoi j'ai une telle douleur dans la poitrine…

« Massu… »

- Ecoute Tesshi, je vais raccrocher et rentrer, ne. Je passe te voir dans la journée vu qu'on est off. D'ici là, sois raisonnable et quitte pas ton lit, d'accord ?

« … D'accord… »

Je raccroche donc, fais trois pas et m'écroule à genoux, secoué de sanglots. J'ai si mal… Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais être tout simplement heureux ou le contraire est vraiment inscrit dans mes gênes ? Quelqu'un a dit un jour "qu'est ce que la vie ? Quelques joies, très vite effacées par d'innombrables chagrins". C'est exactement ça en ce qui me concerne. Sauf que la proportion de chagrins est trop importante par rapport aux joies. D'un coup, je sursaute. J'ai cru entendre Ryo me dire "t'es ni une carpette ni un pion, t'as plus de caractère que ça ! Alors réagis, merde !". Il m'avait déjà dit un truc comme ça à l'époque de ma rupture avec Hiro et je lui avais prouvé qu'il avait raison. J'ai du caractère, c'est juste que trop de trucs me tombent dessus.

Je me relève et essuie mes joues. Non, je peux pas rester comme ça, en victime. Je peux pas laisser Yamashita gagner sur tous les tableaux. Il y a forcément un moyen de le contrer. Il est ni tout-puissant ni infaillible. Il faut juste que je réfléchisse et là, je suis pas en état de le faire correctement. Il faut que je rentre et que je me repose un minimum.

11 mai 2008

Après quelques heures de repos, j'ai l'esprit beaucoup plus clair. Il y a un moyen de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Tesshi, autrement qu'en lui servant de défouloir sexuel et je vais le prouver, quoi que je doive faire pour y arriver. La première chose est de trouver une faille à exploiter. Quelque chose dans son passé ou son présent, que je pourrais utiliser pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui faire définitivement passer le goût de me faire chanter. Voyons… Ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui en savent le plus sur lui, c'st Akanishi et Ryo. Mais Bakanishi voudra jamais le trahir. En revanche, Ryo lui en veut énormément de s'être servi de moi (et encore, il est pas au courant de son nouveau chantage). Mais est ce que semer encore plus la pagaille au sein du groupe est la bonne solution ? Non, probablement pas. C'est déjà assez la merde et on a besoin de rester un minimum soudés. Donc mauvais plan, il faut que je trouve autre ch… Mais oui ! J'avais jamais pensé à eux, mais il y a ceux qui étaient dans son groupe quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Tesshi m'en avait parlé le jour de l'audition, il s'était même étonné que je les connaisse pas. Cela dit… maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'il a jamais mentionné le nom de ces mecs et je me souviens pas du tout de celui du groupe, même s'il avait pourtant du me le dire. Le pauvre, si ce jour-là il avait pu deviner que, des années plus tard, son idole deviendrait le plus gros fils de pute de tous les temps…

Bon bah puisque ma mémoire me fait défaut, je vais me fier à un réseau parallèle pour obtenir l'info : les sites de fans. Elles ont bien du faire sa bio quelque part.

J'allume donc mon ordi portable et, sur le moteur de recherche, tape "Yamashita Tomohisa". Aussitôt, des dizaines de résultats s'affichent. Je clique sur le premier et commence à lire en diagonale. Jusqu'à tomber sur un nom. 4Tops. C'est ça ! C'était ça le nom du groupe, ça me revient maintenant ! Totalement incrédule, le Tesshi de l'époque m'avait même dit "tu connais pas les 4Tops ?!" sur le ton qu'il aurait mit pour dire "dans quelle grotte tu vivais jusqu'à maintenant ?!".

Je clique sur le nom du groupe, ce qui me renvoie à une autre fiche. Les fans sont décidément très organisées et informées. La lecture des noms des membres me dit rien. Hasegawa Jun et Kazama Shunsuke. Ces mecs ont peut-être quitté l'agence depuis, j'ai pas souvenir de les avoir croisés. Remarque… Ikuta Toma non plus si j'y réfléchis bien. Et pourtant, lui, je suis presque sûr qu'il est encore là.

Je clique sur son nom et parcours sa fiche. Ah bah pas étonnant que je l'ai jamais vu aux Countdown ni ailleurs, ce gars a jamais décollé du statut Junior, parce qu'il fait plus de musique, il est plus qu'acteur depuis des années. Merde, du coup, pour entrer en contact avec lui, ça va être coton… J'avais pas prévu ça, comment je vais faire ? Et si je demandais à Fujioka-san ? En tant que manager, il doit bien avoir accès à ce genre d'info. Du coup, je l'appelle immédiatement. Merde, il décroche pas… Bon bah répondeur…

- Fujioka-san, bonjour, c'est Masuda. Heu… rappellez-moi très vite s'il vous plait, il y a un truc que je dois vous demander.

Je raccroche. Je détester parler à un répondeur. Je sais jamais quoi dire. Bon ben en tout cas, je suis bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'il me rap… Ah tiens. Rapide. Il a juste pas du avoir le temps de prendre mon appel.

- Masuda.

« Masuda-kun, bonjour. C'est rare que tu m'appelle. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

- J'aurais besoin de joindre Ikuta Toma. Vous savez comment je pourrais faire ?

« Ikuta-san ? Non mais je peux me renseigner si tu veux. Tu en as besoin pour quand ? »

- Avant-hier.

« He ? »

Voyant qu'il a pas saisi l'allusion, je reprends :

- Pour aujourd'hui. Dans l'heure même ce serait parfait. C'est très urgent. Vraiment très urgent.

« Et bien… je vais faire tout ce que je peux. Je te rappelle. »

- Merci Fujioka-san.

Je raccroche donc sur cette promesse et l'attente commence.

Après presque une heure, mon portable sonne enfin et je me grouille de décrocher.

- Oui ?!

« Ca n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai réussi à t'obtenir le numéro de portable d'Ikuta-san en appelant directement son manager. »

- Vous êtes le meilleur !

« Pour une fois que tu me demande quelque chose, je pouvais bien faire ça. »

- Merci.

Je prends note du numéro et raccroche. Ca va être l'heure de vérité. Du moins j'espère. Parce que si Ikuta a rien de valable à me fournir comme renseignement, j'aurais plus qu'à me tourner vers Ryo. Et je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas impliquer un membre de News dans cette sale affaire. C'est donc avec appréhension que je compose le numéro de ce collègue tellement pris par sa carrière d'acteur qu'il vient jamais à l'agence. J'espère qu'il est pas en tournage aujourd'hui, parce que je veux vraiment résoudre ça au plus vite. Mais pour le coup, on dirait que j'ai de la chance : il décroche après quatre sonneries.

« Ikuta. »

Je déglutis et me lance.

- Bonjour… Je suis Masuda, du groupe News.

Je sais même pas si je dois l'appeler sempai ou pas. Il a vraiment un statut particulier.

« Ah. Salut. »

- Désolé de te déranger, surtout qu'on se connait pas, mais ton manager a donné ton numéro au nôtre alors…

« T'inquiète. Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène, Masuda ? »

- Heu… une époque lointaine en fait.

« He ? »

- Oui heu… l'époque où tu faisais partie des 4Tops.

A ces mots, il éclate de rire. Il a l'air sympa.

« Ah la vache oui, pour être une époque lointaine, c'est une époque lointaine. Mais pourquoi tu me parle de ça maintenant ? On s'est séparés en 2002. Ca fait six ans. »

- Tu as des souvenirs précis ? Avec les autres membres je veux dire.

« Plus ou moins. C'était une époque sympa. Et ma dernière expérience musicale aussi. »

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté la musique d'ailleurs ?

« Parce que je m'éclatais bien plus en jouant la comédie. C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. La musique apporte pas du tout la même chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

- Heu nan je vois pas. Je joue dans rien.

« He ? Un Johnny's qui joue pas ? C'est possible ça ? »

- Remue pas le couteau…

« Désolé, vieux. Alors des souvenirs précis tu disais. A propos de quelque chose en particulier ? »

- De Yamashita Tomohisa.

« Ah… »

Sa voix a soudain perdu toute gaîté. Avec ce seul mot, prononcé sur ce ton, c'est comme s'il m'avait déjà dis que j'avais supposé correctement en estimant qu'il pourrait m'apprendre des choses sur le passé de cette ordure.

« Ecoute Masuda, le prend pas mal, mais je préfèrerais autant qu'on en parle pas. Remuer la merde passée, ça fait rien d'autre que la faire remonter à la surface. »

Comprenant que ma solution miracle est en train de foutre le camp, je tente le tout pour le tout.

- Il me fait chanter en utilisant mon meilleur ami.

Il y a un blanc de quelques secondes à peine.

« Oh putain, c'est pas vrai ! Il recommence ! Une fois lui a pas suffit on dirait… Bon, on va pas parler de ça au téléphone, faut qu'on se voit. T'habite où ? »

Je lui indique mon adresse.

« J'arrive. »

Il raccroche et je reste pensif. Il a dit "il recommence". Ca veut dire deux choses : 1) qu'il a déjà fais ça à quelqu'un avant moi 2) que la victime de l'époque était probablement lui, Ikuta. Ce qui voudrait dire que le mal serait vraiment profondément enraciné en cet enfoiré de Yamashita.

Ne sachant même pas à quoi ressemble celui qui va me rendre visite, je décide de regarder des photos sur le fameux site de fans. Hé, il est plutôt beau gosse, le Ikuta. Je parie qu'il tombe les filles comme des mouches.

J'éteins l'ordi et, en attendant qu'il arrive, fais un peu de rangement. Une grosse demie heure plus tard, il sonne à ma porte et je me grouille d'aller lui ouvrir. Ah ouais. Vraiment canon même.

- Masuda ? fait-il, incertain.

- Hai, confirmé-je. Entre.

Il hoche la tête, entre et se déchausse. Il a l'air tendu. Rien à voir avec le ton enjoué qu'il avait en décrochant tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux boire un truc ?

- Une bière si t'as.

- J'ai. Assieds-toi, j'arrive.

J'ai toujours un stock, parce que parfois, Ryo vient passer la soirée. Je vais donc à la cuisine, en ramène deux bouteilles décapsulées et lui en tend une. Il la prend en me remerciant, boit une gorgée et reste pensif.

- A ce point ? demandé-je en m'asseyant non loin de lui.

- Hum… fait-il en hochant la tête.

Je grille d'impatience, mais comme ça a encore l'air de le toucher, je m'abstiens de le presser. Je sais ce que ça fait de devoir raconter une histoire douloureuse.

- A l'époque, on était comme les doigts de la main, lui, Jun, Shunsuke et moi. On se voyait même en dehors de l'agence et tout roulait. J'avais plus tendance à traîner avec Jun quand même mais j'y voyais aucun mal. Et puis au bout de quelques mois… (il fait une pause et boit une gorgée de bière) je me suis rendu compte que je voyais Jun d'une autre façon qu'avant. Ca a été un vrai choc, parce que jusque là, je regardais plutôt les filles.

J'imagine bien le choc ouais… Moi je m'en suis aperçu très tôt, mais j'imagine bien ce qui a du lui traverser l'esprit à ce moment-là. Après tout, en 2001, il avait dix-sept ans. Il était en pleine adolescence.

- Alors un jour, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé de dire à Jun ce que je ressentais pour lui. Sans savoir qu'il m'aimait déjà depuis longtemps.

- Oh quelle chance ! m'exclamé-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de faire un parallèle mental avec ma propre histoire.

- Oui, quelle chance, comme tu dis. Sauf que ce jour-là, on ignorait tous les deux que Yamashita était amoureux de moi et qu'il avait entendu ma déclaration. Il a déboulé en me demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour que je le vois enfin. Il avait l'air complètement bouleversé. (il fait une nouvelle pause) Comme tu t'en doute, je n'ai pas su comment réagir et Jun non plus, mais une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais pas renier mes sentiments, même pour éviter de blesser un ami. Je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé mais que je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Alors il a totalement pété les plombs. Il nous a foudroyés du regard et s'est mis à crier que j'allais le regretter ; que lui vivant, personne ne "m'aurait" si lui ne pouvait pas "m'avoir" ; qu'il y aurait "du sang et des larmes"… On aurait dit un fou et il a foutu une trouille de tous les diables à Jun. Il a fini par partir, mais j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à rassurer mon petit ami. Et puis, les semaines passant sans qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, Jun et moi avions fini par oublier. Pas lui. Il préparait juste sa vengeance. Un soir, il m'a appelé et, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, m'a dit "je détiens Jun, Toma, alors joue pas au ocn. Fais exactement ce que je te dis et il lui arrivera rien".

A ces mots, je sursaute.

- Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à Yuya si je faisais pas ce qu'il me disait !

Il me regarde avec attention.

- Fais super gaffe alors, parce qu'il est capable de le séquestrer lui aussi, comme il a fait à Jun à l'époque.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Tu te doute bien que je n'ai pas "joué au con" puisque la sécurité de Jun était en jeu. J'ai dis "je ferais ce que tu veux, Tomohisa, mais ne fais rien que tu risquerais de regretter. Laisse Jun en dehors de ça" et il m'a répondu que non, qu'il était sa "sécurité".

- Exactement ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de Yuya… soufflé-je.

Tant de coïncidences, ça peut pas être un hasard…

- Alors j'ai accepté ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire de sortir avec lui en abandonnant Jun. Je m'arrachais le cœur, mais j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le bien de Jun.

Comme moi pour Tesshi.

- Le schéma se répète… Il se passe exactement la même chose avec moi… A ça près qu'il a jamais été amoureux de moi-même quand on sortait ensemble. Comment vous avez rompu finalement ?

- Pas d'une belle façon. Jun a fini par quitter le groupe parce qu'il supportait plus de nous voir ensemble Yamashita et moi. Shunsuke se sentait plus à sa place parmi nous depuis qu'il y avait des histoires de couples et il a lâché l'affaire aussi. Et moi… je me sentais tellement mal de tout ça, que je suis allé raconter toute l'histoire à Johnny-san.

- Carrément ?! fais-je soufflé.

- Je ne voyais que cette solution pour arrêter Tomohisa dont la jalousie s'accentuait en plus quelle que soit la personne à laquelle je parlais. C'était trop, bien trop pour un ado de dix-sept ans. Johnny-san l'a convoqué et il a du partir en thérapie intensive. Ca a marqué la fin des 4Tops et j'ai complètement coupé les ponts avec lui depuis ce jour.

- Je crois que sa thérapie a pas du tout été efficace. Je pense que j'ai compris ce qui se passe maintenant du coup.

Il me regarde sans piger. Evidemment, comment il pourrait, c'est du délire total. Mais quand on a entendu toute cette histoire, ça se tient quand même.

- Je pense qu'il t'aime toujours et qu'il s'est jamais remis de votre rupture, même s'il y avait des sentiments que de son côté, expliqué-je. Mais comme tu as coupé les ponts, il cherche à recréer votre histoire avec d'autres protagonistes : Tesshi et moi. Seulement je suis pas toi et il m'en veut de pas l'être, alors pour me le faire payer, il me fait du mal de toutes les façons possibles.

- Tu insinues que ce qui t'arrive est de ma faute ?

- Non, tu y es pour rien. Je crois qu'il a vraiment un problème psychologique. Mais surtout, il est totalement obnubilé par toi, ça me parait évident après tout ce que tu m'as raconté.

- Alors il faut faire quoi ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire. Le seul qui peut lui faire entendre raison, c'est toi. Tu es probablement le seul qu'il écoutera.

- Tu dis "probablement". On a aucune certitude là-dessus.

- Non, mais si on tente rien, on saura pas. Et je crois que j'ai un plan qui pourrait tout résoudre si tu m'aide.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de nuire. Je t'écoute.


	49. Echec et mat

Quand Ikuta repart, une heure plus tard, j'ai changé d'avis sur Yamashita. En fait, il est pas dingue, ni profondément méchant ou cruel. Il est juste désespéré. Désespérément amoureux depuis des années, désespérément triste depuis des années et donc désespérément prêt à tout pour un présent calqué sur un souvenir certainement idéalisé puisque même à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble, Toma ne l'aimait pas. Au fond, c'est triste et j'ai pitié de lui. Il faut l'aider (dans tous les sens du terme) et je compte pas mal sur Toma pour ça.

Moi je dois rendre visite à Tesshi, je lui ai promis. Je sais qu'il va m'assommer de questions, mais là, je vais pouvoir lui laisser un vrai espoir. Je pourrais bien sûr pas accepter de sortir avec lui tant que le problème avec Yamapi sera pas résolu, mais un espoir, c'est mieux que rien.

Je sors donc et file à pieds jusqu'au restaurant des Koyama. En entrant, j'ai alors la surprise de trouver mon meilleur ami non seulement debout, mais en train d'aider la mère de Keii-chan à faire le service, un tablier noué autour de la taille. Il est vraiment pas croyable. Je parie qu'il a fait du charme à la pauvre Koyama-san pour avoir le droit de se lever et qu'il en a remit une couche pour obtenir le droit de l'aider. La pauvre femme n'avait aucune chance face à lui, il est redoutable.

- Massuuuuuu ! piaille-t-il immédiatement en me voyant, preuve qu'effectivement, il va bien mieux.

- Salut toi. T'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux dis donc.

- Oui t'as vu. Koyama-san m'a laissé me lever du coup.

- Elle t'as vraiment laissé ou tu lui as forcé la main en lui faisant du charme ? fais-je dans un sourire en coin.

- Mou… Je fais du charme à personne… sauf à toi, ajoute-t-il tout bas.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ces mots me font rougir.

- Chut petit baka, dis pas ce genre de truc quand on est pas seuls… soufflé-je en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet sur les quelques clients attablés.

- Oh Masuda-kun, me dit alors la mère de Keii-chan en me remarquant. Comme tu vois il est debout. Il allait mieux et me faisait de tels regards suppliants pour que je le laisse se lever, que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Et impossible aussi de le convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Il est terrible.

- Ah ça…

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Heu… j'étais juste venu parler à Yuya en fait…

- Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles. Assieds-toi et mange, tu parleras à ton ami ensuite.

Elle me rappelle tellement kaa-chan, que je rends les armes et prends place à une table libre près du comptoir, d'où je regarde mon Tesshi évoluer avec aisance, même chargé d'un plateau. Je me demande s'il y a un truc que ce garçon ne sait pas faire. Il sourit aux clients, plaisante avec eux… et plus je le regarde, plus je le trouve adorable et plus l'envie de l'enlacer, de le serrer contre moi m'envahit. Celle de l'embrasser aussi. Mais je peux pas. Pas dans un lieu public (même si je doute que qui que ce soit se risque à prendre des photos de nous dans le resto des Koyama).

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et un petit groupe d'adolescentes entre dans la pièce.

- Il est là ! piaille l'une d'elles en fixant Tesshi. Je vous l'avais bien dis !

Et aussitôt, elles se jettent sur mon meilleur ami comme des vautours. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller et il recule. Elles vont me l'étouffer !

Mais avant que j'ai pu faire un geste pour l'aider, la voix de Koyama-san s'élève. Calme mais ferme.

- Un peu de calme et de silence, jeunes filles. Où vous croyez-vous ?

- Taisez-vous, vieille sorcière ! réplique alors l'une. On fait ce qu'on veut !

Ouh là… Ca, ça va pas du tout lui plaire, à Koyama-san…

- Vieille sorcière ? répète-t-elle. C'est comme ça que vos parents vous ont appris à respecter vos aînés ? J'ai honte pour eux et pour vous.

- Et si c'est pour être insultantes et méchantes, vous pouvez repartir, je veux pas vous parler, intervient à son tour l'objet de l'hystérie.

- Mariko, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! Tu as insulté la maman de Keii-chan !

- Et fâché Angel !

Angel ? Ah elle doit parler de Tesshi. Je connaissais pas ce surnom, mais je dois dire qu'il lui va plutôt bien.

- Excuse-toi tout de suite !

- C'est inutile, reprend Koyama-san. Je vous interdis de revenir ici. Sortez maintenant. Toutes.

Les filles font une drôle de tête. Je parie qu'elles s'attendaient pas à être mises à la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Cette voix… Je me retourne. J'en étais sûr, c'est Yusuke, le frère cadet de Keii-chan. On peut dire qu'il tombe à pic. Autant que son frère aîné qui arrive derrière avec Shige et Ryo.

Aussitôt, un concert de cris se fait entendre et je rigole à moitié parce que moi, elles m'ont même pas vu.

- Rien du tout, les garçons. Ces jeunes filles allaient sortir. Pas vrai mesdemoiselles ?

- Et si on s'excuse, on pourra rester ? demande alors l'une des filles.

- Pourquoi s'excuser ? demande Shige.

- Pour rien, pour rien. Allez vous asseoir tous. Masuda-kun est déjà là.

Mon nom mentionné, elles se retournent vers moi d'un bloc et je leur fais un petit signe de la main. Je les vois pâlir et elles s'enfuient en disant "oh non la honte, on l'avait même pas remarqué".

Le calme revient dans la pièce et j'entends mon Tesshi marmonner quelque chose comme "ne pas voir mon Massu, elles sont folles ces filles…, ce qui me fait sourire.

- Et ben il y a de l'animation ce soir, constate notre aîné. Bonsoir kaa-chan.

- Bonsoir kaa-chan, dit Yusuke en écho.

- Bonsoir mes garçons. C'est rare que je vous ai tous les deux.

- J'ai croisé nii-chan et ses amis devant la porte.

Plus je regarde Yusuke, moins je comprends pourquoi il est pas entré dans l'agence lui aussi. Parce qu'il a vraiment rien à envier à son frère. Mais apparemment, il préférait un métier moins voyant qu'idole. Du coup, il est photographe. Il sillonne le pays pour prendre des clichés des plus beaux paysages du Japon, ce qui fait qu'on le voit pas souvent. Ce soir, c'est presque un miracle.

- Allez la marmaille, asseyez-vous tous. Oui oui, même toi Tegoshi-kun. Tu en as assez fais.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber Tesshi, ça sert à rien de discuter avec kaa-chan, intervient Keii-chan en rigolant. T'as pas encore remarqué que t'auras jamais le dernier mot ?

- Mou…

- D'où tu arrive là, Yusuke-kun ? lui demande Ryo alors que tout le monde me rejoint.

- De Nara. J'étais dans le parc, je prenais les daims en photo.

- Les daims ?! relève immédiatement Yuya qui a toujours adoré les animaux. Je peux voir ? SteplaitSteplaitSteplaitSteplaitSteplaiiiiiit !

- Si tu veux. Attends, je vais chercher mon appareil.

Le plus jeune des Koyama quitte la pièce sur ces mots et je le suis pensivement du regard. Ils sont vraiment très différents. Autant Keii-chan est toujours joyeux et plein d'entrain, autant Yusuke, d'un an son cadet, est perpétuellement sérieux, voire taciturne. Je me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu sourire. Et pourtant, mon Tesshi en mode pile électrique avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ferait sourire n'importe qui.

Yusuke revient donc avec son appareil et montre ses photos à mon meilleur ami, qui pousse de petites exclamations ravies toutes les trois secondes. Il est vraiment adorable. J'adore.

- Bah t'as l'air d'aller bien mieux, lui dit Shige quand le passage en revue des quadrupèdes est terminé. Ca fait plaisir.

- Ca veut dire qu'il a bien écouté kaa-chan. Ne, Tesshi ?

- J'ai pas trop eu le choix, rigole le concerné. Votre maman a une volonté terrible. Pire que celle de Massu et la mienne réunies.

- Tu étais malade, Tegoshi-kun ? demande alors Yusuke.

- Oui, un mauvais rhume. Mais grâce à votre maman, je suis guéri, sourit-il d'un air chou.

Bah traitez-moi de parano si vous voulez… mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu l'impassible frère de Keii-chan rougir. Et j'aime pas beaucoup ça. Parce que quand on rougit alors que quelqu'un vous sourit juste, ça veut dire que la personne en question nous plait ou, du moins, qu'elle nous est pas indifférente. Et Tesshi est à moi, j'ai pas envie de le partager, même avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Yusuke.

La suite du repas se déroule joyeusement, mais avec tout ça, j'ai pas encore pu parler à Yuya alors qu'à la base, je suis venu pour ça.

- Tesshi tu viens, on va chercher tes affaires, que tu puisse rentrer chez toi, dis-je pour m'isoler avec lui.

- Hai, j'arrive.

Il fait lever Shige qui était assis à côté de lui, me rejoint et monte avec moi jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Keii-chan, dont je referme la porte.

- J'ai presque rien tu sais, c'était pas la peine que tu…

- Je voulais te parler seul à seul.

- Oh. Je t'écoute.

- J'ai… probablement trouvé une solution à mon problème alors…

- N'en dis pas plus ! fait-il en se jetant à mon cou, avant de m'embrasser/

Je m'apprête à le repousser, à lui dire la suite de ce que j'avais prévu, mais je me rends soudain compte que j'en suis incapable et referme les bras sur lui en répondant au baiser. Non seulement je peux pas le repousser, mais j'ai soudain l'impression que sa place est là, dans mes bras. Qu'elle y a toujours été. Et mon cœur, que je croyais brisé à jamais, se met à battre plus fort que jamais dans ma poitrine, alors qu'une intense rougeur envahit mes joues. Je l'ai déjà serré contre moi des centaines de fois, alors pourquoi cette fois c'est différent ? Est-ce que je serais… amoureux de lui ? Non, impossible et pourtant… 1) je veux toujours le protéger quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver 2) je le trouve toujours adorable et attendrissant 3) c'est avec lui que je passe le plus de temps et que j'ai envie de passer tout mon temps 4) je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit 5) instinctivement, c'est vers lui que je me tourne quand je vais pas bien, surtout de ma prise de conscience avec Masa-chan. Ca fait trop de coïncidences pour que s'en soit justement. J'essaye de me rappeler ce que j'ai ressenti pour Masa-chan, puis pour Hiro et même pour Yamashita. Est-ce que je serais détruit de la même façon si Yuya me larguait, s'il partait à l'autre bout du monde ou s'il me trahissait ? Non, ce serait probablement pire, parce que c'est Tesshi et que je le connais mieux que moi-même. Si quelque chose du même genre arrivait, je pense que cette fois, j'aurais pas le courage de continuer à vivre. Il a toujours été ma force, mon soutien. Depuis le début et ça s'est jamais arrêté quoi que j'ai traversé, alors qu'il devait souffrir le martyre à chaque fois que je sortais avec quelqu'un et même quand je rompais.

- Massu ? Ouh ouh Massu !

Sa voix m'arrache à mes pensées.

- T'étais plus avec moi là… Ca va pas ?

Son visage inquiet est si proche… Je pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse tendrement en l'observant. Je me rends compte que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je le voyais sans le voir vraiment. Maintenant… tout est différent.

- Massu…

Il a posé sa main sur la mienne et frotte sa joue contre, les yeux fermés. On dirait un chaton. Mais ça n'en est pas un. Pas plus qu'un enfant, même s'il a souvent des réactions immatures. Sans que je le vois, sans m'en apercevoir alors qu'il était si près, il est devenu un homme. Un homme qui m'a toujours aimé.

- Tesshi… Yu'… Je… crois que…

- Oui ?

Il y a tant d'espoir dans sa voix.

- Continue, Massu, je t'en prie…

Ses grands yeux noisette sont pailletés d'or, je le remarque seulement maintenant. A croire que jusque là j'étais aveugle.

- Je crois que je suis… tombé amoureux de toi sans m'en rendre compte… avoué-je.

Je voulais rien dire à cause du "problème Yamashita", mais le contrôle de la situation m'a échappé à partir du moment où il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Enfin… J'ai espéré ces mots si longtemps, Massu… murmure-t-il en se blottissant contre moi.

- Je sais… Gomen… soufflé-je à mon tour en posant le front sur son épaule. Et en plus, je vais être obligé de te faire patienter encore.

Il relève la tête et me fixe.

- He ?

- Il y a… quelque chose que je dois régler avant qu'on puisse être ensemble pour de bon.

- Alors je vais t'aider ! s'exclame-t-il, enthousiaste.

Je lui souris et lui caresse de nouveau la joue.

- Oh… Et ça va prendre longtemps ?

- Je sais pas… Une heure, plusieurs ou des jours… Ca dépend pas que de moi.

- D'accord… Alors j'attendrais. J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra.

- Merci, mon Yuya.

Il y a un petit silence, puis sa voix s'élève à nouveau :

- Ca t'embête pas que je continue à t'appeler "Massu" ? Je t'appelle comme ça depuis tellement longtemps, que je me vois pas t'appeler "Takahisa" d'un coup. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Et puis je trouve que ton prénom mettrait une distance entre nous. Il est trop long et donne une impression de froideur. Je veux pas de ça. "Massu" te va tellement mieux…

Je souris de nouveau devant son argumentaire.

- Alors continue comme ça. Ca me dérange pas.

Il me répond par un sourire angélique absolument adorable. Il est magnifique.

- On devrait redescendre avec tes affaires, sinon les autres vont croire qu'il se passe des trucs, dis-je.

- Bah c'est le cas.

- Oui, mais les plus grandes commères de l'agence ont pas besoin de le savoir, fais-je avant de me souvenir que je leur ai déjà dis. Ah bah non, trop tard.

- De quoi trop tard ?

- Ils sont déjà au courant en fait.

- He ? Comment c'est possible ?

- Bah… je leur ai annoncé hier en arrivant l'agence. J'avais oublié.

Je le vois pouffer.

- Oi, te fous pas de moi ou ça va se payer en chatouilles, le préviens-je.

- T'oserais pas !

- T'es sûr de ça ? fais-je en levant les mains et en agitant les doigts comme autant d' "armes".

- J'ai rien dis ! J'ai rien dis !

- Mouahaha, je suis machiavélique.

Cette fois, il éclate franchement de rire et se dépêche de se mettre hors d'atteinte de l'autre côté du lit. Il est tellement mort de rire, que je craque, fais une roulade sur le lit et l'attire dans mes bras où il se blottit aussitôt. C'est aussi simple que ça. Aussi simple que ça l'a toujours été entre nous.

- Je voudrais rester comme ça pour le reste de ma vie… murmure-t-il contre mon cou.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, y dépose un baiser.

- Allez il faut redescendre cette fois. On va aller chez moi si tu veux.

- Oui !

Je sais pas si lui proposer ça était l'idée du siècle étant donné la situation passablement compliquée.

Mais il a dit qu'il serait patient le temps que j'ai réglé le problème alors… Du coup il rassemble ses quelques affaires et on redescend. Comme je le supposais, on est accueillis par des regards narquois et des sourires en coin.

- Vous en avez mis un temps, fait remarquer Shige.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez dans ma chambre, hum ? interroge Keii-chan, manifestement amusé.

- Vous auriez pu attendre pour faire des saloperies quand même, dit à son tour Ryo. Ca se fait pas voyons.

Ils ont du lui dire, vu qu'il était avec les Kanja quand j'ai fais mon annonce.

Je vois mon Tesshi virer au cramoisi.

- On a rien fais du tout…

- Vous avez joué aux échecs pendant une demie heure ? se moque gentiment Ryo.

- Non mais…

- Arrête de répondre, Yu'. Tu vois bien qu'ils nous taquinent. Tiens, où est passé Yusuke-kun ?

- Il est parti quand sa copine l'a appelé.

Sa copine ? Tiens, ça voudrait dire que je me suis planté concernant lui et Tesshi ? Merde, je suis vraiment parano alors… Merde, c'est grave…

- Bon ben on va rentrer nous. A demain les gars, fais-je pour couper court.

- "On" ? relève Shige. Oh oh…

- J'en connais qui vont pas tellement dormir cette nuit, ajoute Keii-chan. Vous allez pas être en forme demain matin.

- Venant de vous, elle est pas mal celle-là, fais-je alors en croisant les bras, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je les vois échanger un regard inquiet et retiens un éclat de rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si vous croyez qu'on sait pas pourquoi, certains matins, vous avez l'air claqués avant même qu'on commence les répètes… On est pas si naïfs. Et puis… il y a eu des plaintes au sein de l'agence.

- Merde… Je parie que c'est les Tokio qui ont gueulé… Je t'avais dis que tu faisais trop de bruit, Shi'…

Je me retiens de montrer mon étonnement, qui est pourtant réel, parce que ma dernière phrase était un gros coup de bluff pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. J'imaginais pas une seconde que ce soit vrai. Putain, non seulement ils ont fait ça à l'agence, mais en plus dans la loge des Tokio… Oh les cons… Si Nagase-sempai les chope, ça va être leur fête. Enfin remarque je dis ça… mais à l'époque où Ryo et moi on était sexfriends, on l'a aussi fait à l'agence. Et il a du penser la même chose vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé.

- Bon allez viens, Yu', on y va, fais-je, brusquement gêné.

- Hai ! Oyasumi tout le moooooonde ! fait mon petit ami en faisant au revoir de la main.

On sort tous les deux et je soupire de soulagement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu soupire ?

- Pour rien en particulier, t'en fais pas.

Du coup on tarde pas à rentrer chez moi. Comme on l'a déjà fais des centaines de fois. Sauf que les circonstances sont différentes parce que jusqu'ici, il venait uniquement en tant que meilleur ami et que maintenant, c'est aussi mon petit ami. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais du coup, je me sens à la fois fébrile, intimidé et un peu embarrassé. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation quand même.

- Massu…

Je sursaute. Il a posé sa main sur ma joue et ce contact pourtant anodin a semblé me brûler au fer rouge.

- Oui Yu' ?

Je crois que ma voix est tendue. Et il va forcément le…

- Mais… calmes-toi, t'as l'air nerveux. C'est que moi, ne.

Gagné, il l'a senti. "Que" lui… Il se rend même pas compte. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il fait rien de mal en me touchant si innocemment. C'est mes réactions qui sont exagérées.

- Tu voulais me dire un truc ?

- Je voulais te demander de m'embrasser… mais ça a pas l'air d'être l'idée du siècle ce soir…

L'embrasser… Malgré moi, mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres. Charnues, rosées, surmontées de ses trois fameux grains de beauté, elles appellent le baiser… Elles m'appellent. Mais si je les touche, je sais pas si ça pourra s'arrêter là… Et c'est assez perturbant comme sensation, je suis pas habitué.

- C'est pas que je veux pas, Yu', c'est…

- En rapport avec ce truc que tu dois régler je suppose… (il soupire) Tant pis, j'attendrais.

Il doit penser que c'est idiot, d'autant plus que je l'ai déjà embrassé tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce qu'au moins on peut juste dormir ensemble ou ça aussi c'est exclu ?

Il y a même pas d'amertume dans sa voix, juste de la résignation à ma décision précédente. Et moi, j'hésite. Est-ce que c'est raisonnable alors que j'ose déjà plus l'embrasser ?

- Je te parle simplement de dormir, Massu. Dormir comme ça nous est déjà arrivé des centaines de fois.

Il a raison. Il s'agit juste de dormir. Rien de plus. Détends-toi, Taka…

- D'accord. Viens, fais-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

De toute façon je suis claqué, alors dormir me fera le plus grand bien, surtout avec le plan Yamapi de demain. J'espère d'ailleurs que Toma va pas avoir oublié.

Je vire donc mes fringues et me glisse dans ma couette avec bonheur, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Tesshi qui se déshabille à son tour. Quand j'entends plus de froissement de tissu, je lui ouvre à la fois la couette et les bras et il vient immédiatement s'y blottir avec un bonheur presque palpable, en refermant les bras autour de ma taille. Du coup, on est très étroitement enlacés. Comme sur le lit de Keii-chan. Et ça me rend tout chose, mais je peux pas le repousser. Alors tant pis, je le laisse comme ça.

- Oyasumi Yu', soufflé-je dans ses cheveux soyeux.

- Oyasumi mon Massu.

12 mai 2008

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, j'ai un peu de mal à faire le point et mon bras droit est engourdi, comme si un poids avait reposé dessus toute la nuit. En ouvrant les yeux, mon regard tombe sur le paisible visage endormi de Tesshi et toute la soirée de la veille me revient. Je profite de l'occasion pour l'observer avec attention et noter tous ces autres détails auxquels j'avais jamais fais gaffe, même avec le nombre de fois où on a dormi ensemble jusqu'ici : le grain fin et velouté de sa peau claire, le dessin délicat de ses sourcils, la forme de sa mâchoire, la finesse de son cou, l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux… Du bout du doigt, je suis le contour de son visage.

Comme souvent, mon réveil entraîne le sien sans que j'ai remué, comme si même nos sommeils étaient liés. Il ouvre les yeux, me regarde et un adorable sourire endormi fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- 'Jour Massu, fait-il avant de frotter le bout de son nez contre ma gorge.

- Bonjour Yu', dis-je en souriant à mon tour. Bien dormi ?

- Toujours quand je suis avec toi.

Cette phrase sonne si naturelle dans sa bouche. Dès le réveil, il m'abreuve de son amour et j'y bois avec plaisir.

- Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Je me sens reposé.

Je jette un œil à mon réveil. On est pas à la bourre, mais il est temps qu'on se bouge si on veut pas l'être.

- Il faut se lever, fais-je remarquer.

Aussitôt, il se serre davantage contre moi, comme s'il voulait carrément fusionner nos corps.

- Nyon, je veux pas… Je veux rester comme ça avec toi…

- Je demanderais pas mieux moi aussi, mais on a du boulot.

- Hum…

Une moue déçue a remplacé son sourire et je le trouve vraiment craquant. Du coup, malgré moi, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et ce simple contact même pas appuyé suffit à m'électriser tout entier. C'est fou parce que, pour que ça me fasse ça avec les autres, il fallait au moins un baiser torride. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est lui le bon ? Que Tesshi est enfin celui qu'il me faut ?

Le baiser, sage et chaste, s'accentue soudain à l'initiative de mon petit ami et je me sens de nouveau incapable de lui résister. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je m'écarte. Et l'entends protester dans un son qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un gémissement. Je déglutis péniblement.

- Yu'… Tu m'aide vraiment pas là… fais-je d'une voix rauque.

- He ?

- Tu vas réussir à me donner envie, baka…

Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Tu as… envie de moi ? fait-il, incrédule.

- Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ?

- Bah… jusqu'à hier tu avais même pas conscience d'être amoureux de moi, alors qu'aujourd'hui tu aie envie…

Formulé comme ça, c'est désagréable. Ca donne l'impression que je suis un genre d'obsédé.

- Comprends-moi bien, Massu : je suis heureux que tu me désire évidemment…

- Mais ?

- Mais… je sais pas… C'est un peu rapide tu trouve pas ?

- Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à me dire ça, vu le temps que tu as patienté pour m'avoir.

A ces mots, il me regarde, choqué.

- Pour "t'avoir" ? répète-t-il d'un ton blessé. Je veux pas "t'avoir", Massu. Je comprends que tu sois encore traumatisé par ce que t'as fais Yamapi… mais je suis pas lui. Je veux juste faire l'amour avec toi. Je veux t'aimer avec mon corps autant qu'avec mon cœur, ma tête et mon âme. Réduire ce qu'il y a entre nous à une histoire de possession de l'autre, c'est sordide. Ca gâche tout et… et…

Il arrive même pas à finir sa phrase tellement il est blessé de ce que j'ai dis sans y penser. C'est tout moi ça… Je suis monsieur gâche tout. Y compris les intentions les plus pures. Je sais parfaitement que Tesshi est pas comme Yamapi, mais depuis L'histoire, il doit toujours y avoir en moi, un petit Taka qui pense que toute personne se mettant en couple avec moi veut juste m'avoir physiquement.

- Désolé, Yu'. Je sais bien que tu es pas comme ça… Pardon…

- C'est rien… Mais souviens-toi que c'est pas pour ton apparence que je t'aime. Et encore moins pour ton corps.

Il me sourit avec douceur, mais je sens bien qu'il est toujours blessé de mes paroles malheureuses Je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir rattraper ça…

- Allez dépêchons-nous sinon on va vraiment être à la bourre, dit-il en filant à la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, je nous fais deux thés mais j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ce que je fais. Entre ma boulette et le "plan Yamapi"… Tiens, si j'en profitais pour m'assurer que Toma est bien prêt ? Je prends donc mon portable posé sur la table du salon et lui envoie le message "hello. T'es prêt pour tout à l'heure ? Tu te souviens du scénario ?". Sa réponse, quasi immédiate, tarde pas et elle tient en seulement deux mots : "T'inquiète".

Soulagé, je bois ma tasse et mes pensées restent sur notre aîné. Il a même pas bronché quand je lui ai plus ou moins demandé de se sacrifier à la cause. Même si c'est pas vraiment un vrai sacrifice, mais avec ce qu'il a vécu lui aussi, ça doit pas être facile, donc c'est bien de sa part.

Quand Tesshi sort de la salle de bain, j'y entre à mon tour, prends une douche rapide pendant qu'il boit le contenu de sa tasse, puis on grimpe en voiture pour le trajet jusqu'à l'agence. Malgré l'assurance que j'ai montré devant Toma, j'ai quand même de l'appréhension. Je pourrais très bien m'être totalement planté à propos de Yamapi et de ses motivations. Si c'était le cas, Toma aurait renoué avec un passé douloureux pour rien et tout serait à recommencer pour moi. Non, il FAUT que j'ai raison à son sujet. C'est l'unique moyen de boucler la boucle et d'en finir avec toute cette haine. Parce que je me fais pas d'illusion : malgré les apparences de bonne entente, le groupe pourra plus tenir longtemps dans cette atmosphère qui se répercute sur notre boulot (même si c'est de façon insignifiante parce qu'on minimise tous).

- … Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Je jette un regard à mon compagnon, qui vient manifestement de me parler d'un truc. Seulement…

Il me scrute et je sais qu'il a compris.

- Ok, tu m'écoute pas du tout en fait. Je sais pas que ce t'as ce matin, mais c'est chiant, boude-t-il.

- Excuse-moi, Yu'. Tu disais ?

- … Rien… laisse tomber… grogne-t-il d'un ton renfrogné.

- S'il te plaît, ne boude pas. Je suis vraiment désolé de pas avoir été plus attentif.

- Hum…

Bon, c'est pas la peine, pour le moment, il me fait vraiment la gueule. Faut dire que j'en rate pas une depuis qu'on est réveillés. Deux grosses boulettes en même pas une heure, je dois pas être loin du record du monde.

Du coup, quand on arrive à la loge, il me fait toujours la tronche et va s'assoir dans un coin sans parler à personne. Vivement que je puisse tout lui dire, parce que franchement, là… c'est pénible de rien pouvoir lui expliquer.

- Salut Massu, salut Tessh… Bah qu'est ce qu'il a notre Tesshi ? fait Keii-chan, surpris.

- Il me fait la gueule.

Lui et Shige se regardent, les yeux écarquillés.

- TESSHI te FAIT LA GUEULE à TOI ?! hallucine Shige.

- Ouais…

Je sais, ça fait bizarre.

- J'aurais jamais cru ça possible. T'as vraiment du faire une giga connerie. Par contre… je vois pas ce que t'aurais pu faire de si énorme entre hier soir et ce matin…

- C'est une accumulation en fait, soupiré-je. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

Je sens alors mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et ouvre le message. "Je suis là". Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête et jette un coup d'œil à Yamapi qui s'est même pas donné la peine de regarder dans notre direction. "Viens alors".

Quelques minutes passent, pendant lesquelles je fais mine de fouiller dans mon sac, puis on frappe à la porte. C'est l'heure de vérité.

- Entrez ! dit Yamashita.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Toma. Ah la vache, il a mis le paquet niveau look ! Yamapi va craquer, c'est sûr !

D'ailleurs, il s'est totalement figé, les yeux exorbités.

- T… Toma… souffle-t-il, totalement incrédule.

- Bonjour Tomohisa. Ca fait longtemps.

- Qu'est ce que… tu fais là ?

- Il faut que je te parle. Tu as un moment ?

Pour toute réponse, notre leader se contente de hocher la tête, son regard ne quittant pas son visiteur, comme s'il avait du mal à croire à sa réalité.

Quant à nous cinq, on suit l'échange en tournant la tête d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre, comme si on regardait un match de tennis. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tesshi qui, lui aussi, fixe Toma avec une tête de poisson pané. Mais je suis pas jaloux, je sais pourquoi : il adorait les 4Tops quand il était gosse, alors en voir deux sur quatre devant lui doit lui faire un choc. Je suis prêt à parier que si Kazama et Hasegawa se pointaient maintenant, il se retransformerait aussitôt en groupie en oubliant tout ce que Yamapi a fait de mal. Il est comme ça mon Tesshi.

Toma et son ancien acolyte quittent la pièce, mais je décide de les suivre discrètement. Il y a pas moyen que j'entende pas la conversation après le soin que j'ai mis dans l'élaboration de mon scénario.

Mais me voyant m'éloigner vers la porte à pas de loup, mon petit ami, oubliant qu'il me faisait la tête, me demande :

- Où tu vas ?

- Heu… chercher un truc au distributeur, j'ai soif, dis-je en prenant la première excuse venue pour sortir.

Mais j'avais compté sans ses talents de pot de colle. Apparemment plus fâché, il sautille presque jusqu'à moi et harponne mon bras en me dédiant un sourire renversant.

- Je viens avec toi !

Ne voyant pour le moment pas comment l'éloigner sans le blesser (et je l'ai déjà assez fais ce matin), je sors donc avec lui et me dirige vers le fameux distributeur, sans perdre de vue le fait que mon plan se déroule plus loin. Il faut que je me rapproche pour entendre si tout se déroule comme prévu.

- Oh Yu', j'ai oublié la monnaie dans mon sac. Tu veux bien aller la chercher ?

- J'y vais ! dit-il en filant.

Pourvu qu'il revienne pas trop vite… Je vais donc me poster dans le renfoncement où se trouve l'ascenseur et plaque mon dos contre le mur le plus proche d'eux, l'oreille aux aguets.

- … mal fini toi et moi, dit Toma.

- Tu m'as abandonné, oui.

- Tu as compris pourquoi au moins ?

- Parce que tu ne m'aimais pas.

- Non, Tomohisa, ce n'est pas pour ça. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris, tu es plus intelligent que ça.

Il y a un silence. Je le vois pas, mais je suis quasi certain qu'il a secoué la tête et la phrase suivante de Toma me donne raison.

- Tu fais encore l'autruche six ans après on dirait. Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas fais de chantage… Jun…

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! s'exclame alors Yamashita, coupant la parole à son ex copain. Je ne veux pas entendre son nom ! Il n'a jamais existé ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?!

- Si. Si, Tomohisa. Si, Jun a existé et je le trahirais une nouvelle fois si j'abondais dans ton sens. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

Ah. Voilà, c'est là que le scénario commence vraiment.

- Pourquoi tu es venu alors ? Pour me torturer ?

- A ce que j'ai compris… en ce moment, c'est plutôt toi le tourmenteur.

- He ?

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec Masuda, Tomohisa ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, je le sais, alors pour quelle raison ?

- Comment tu… Il s'est plaint à toi ?!

- Je ne le connais même pas, répond Ikuta, me couvrant par la même occasion. Mais tu n'ignore pas que tout finit par se savoir dans cette agence et que même le secret le mieux gardé est un secret de Polichinelle. Il y avait des bruits et ils sont remontés jusqu'à moi, voilà tout. Alors réponds à ma question : pourquoi ?

Il y a un nouveau blanc et je risque un coup d'œil vers eux. Toma a pris l'air doux et tendre prévu par le scénario et Yamapi, quant à lui, a baissé les yeux. Il a l'air… triste ?

- Parce que j'ai trop mal… Même six ans après, je souffre toujours de notre rupture, de ton absence. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, Toma… J'ai… Je suis toujours amoureux de toi…

C'est ce moment que Tesshi choisit pour revenir. Craignant des questions qui auraient trahi notre présence, je l'attire contre moi et plaque ma main sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis rien, murmuré-je à son oreille d'un ton à peine audible. Tu sauras tout en temps voulus.

Il hoche la tête, je retire ma main et reporte mon attention au-delà du mur, sans pour autant lâcher mon petit ami.

- Et c'est parce que tu m'aime encore que tu fais souffrir Masuda ? Ce pauvre gars avait à peine intégré l'agence à l'époque, Tomohisa. Il n'y est pour rien si je suis parti. Qu'est ce que tu lui fais payer exactement ?

- Il n'est pas toi…

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas tyranniser tous les mecs avec qui tu sors parce qu'ils ne sont pas moi ? Ce n'est ni une preuve de maturité ni d'intelligence, Tomohisa. Je suis déçu de ton comportement.

Il y a un nouveau blanc. Toma m'impressionne. Bon, tout ça était pas prévu par le scénario par contre. Parce qu'à aucun moment je lui ai demandé de plaider ma cause, il a pris cette décision tout seul. Il est parti en impro totale là.

- Laisse-le tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes, d'accord ? Il a le droit d'être heureux sans que tu lui pourrisse la vie parce que tu n'es pas capable de gérer une déception amoureuse datant de six ans.

D'un coup, j'entends un reniflement et risque de nouveau un regard vers eux. Yamapi pleure. Vraiment. De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues maintenant.

- Pourquoi… tu es venu, Toma ?

- je voulais te proposer de tout reprendre à zéro, puisque de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, répond notre aîné en revenant à mon scénario. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu n'es toujours pas prêt, que tu n'as pas assez évolué.

Sur ces mots, il fait mine de s'éloigner. Je suis sûr que si je fais un décompte… Trois… Deux… Un…

- Toma !

Gagné.

L'interpellé se retourne et le fixe sans rien dire.

- Je… je ferais plus rien à Massu ni à personne d'autre, je le jure… je ferais tout ce que tu voudras… balbutie-t-il en pleurant toujours. Mais je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… ne me laisse pas encore… Ne m'abandonne plus…

A ces mots, Ikuta revient vers lui et, des pouces, essuie les larmes qui coulent encore sur ses joues. Là, j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est juste du jeu d'acteur ou s'il est vraiment touché de ce qui se passe, c'est perturbant.

- Alors essayons de tout recommencer à zéro, comme si on ne se connaissait pas, sourit Toma en repartant dans le texte prévu. U=Ikuta Toma, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant la main. Enchanté.

Sur le coups, Yamapi regarde sa main tendue, manifestement interloqué, puis la serre en reniflant.

- Ya… mashita Tomohisa, dit-il en la serrant.

Bon ben je pense que j'ai plus besoin de rester là. Les choses sont allées comme sur des roulettes malgré les impros de l'acteur principal. Mais j'ai bien peur que le fait d'avoir accepté mon scénario oblige mon aîné à fréquenter de nouveau le responsable de sa rupture avec son ex. J'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas trop. Je ferais un débriefing avec lui dans les jours prochains.

Prenant la main de Tesshi, je retourne dans la loge le plus discrètement possible et me retourne ensuite pour le regarder.

- Maintenant tu peux parler.

- Massu… Il vient de se passer quoi là ? C'était quoi cette scène bizarre ? Pourquoi tu les espionnait ? De quoi parlait sempai en parlant de toi ? Pourquoi il a l'air de te connaitre ? Il s'est passé quoi il y a six ans ?

- Attend attend, une question à la fois, tu veux. C'est un peu long et compliqué et toutes les réponses sont liées.

- Si on dérange, faut le dire, dit alors Ryo.

- Non au contraire, réponds-je. Venez aussi tous les trois. Vous êtes concernés aussi même si c'est indirectement.

Ils s'approchent donc et je me met à tout leur raconter depuis le début : ce que le KoyaShige savait mais pas Tesshi ni Ryo (le dernier chantage de notre leader), mon acceptation de sa condition (ce qui met en colère et blesse mon copain), puis ma décision de réagir, mon idée incluant Toma, ses confidences concernant le passé, mon scénario visant à faire voler en éclats la carapace de Yamapi et enfin la scène qui vient d'avoir lieu.

A la fin, tous les quatre me regardent d'un air à la fois surpris et choqué.

- Tu te rends compte du risque que t'as pris ? me demande Keii-chan.

- Si tu t'étais totalement planté et que Pi était réellement un connard, t'aurais pu salement morfler. T'es inconscient, dit Ryo.

- Mais ça a marché. (je regarde Tesshi qui reste silencieux) Maintenant on est libres, Yu'.

Mais il dit toujours rien et se détourne pour aller prendre son sac.

- Yu' ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah… t'es pas content ? Maintenant on peut vraiment être ensemble.

- Je crois pas.

- He ?

Sa voix est bizarre. Froide et distante. J'ai pas l'habitude. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais avant que j'ai pu poser la question, il s'est déjà détourné. Inquiet, je le prend par l'épaule pour qu'il me fasse face et, éberlué, je constate que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes.

- Yu' ?! Qu'est ce que t'as ?!

- Comment t'as pu… murmure-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Comment t'as pu faire tout ça dans mon dos ?! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ! crie-t-il.

- C'était pour te protéger… Pour pas que tu sois blessé…

- C'est raté ! Je SUIS blessé ! Blessé que tu me fasse pas assez confiance pour me dire ce genre de chose grave, blessé que tu me considère pas assez fort pour entendre ce genre de chose ! Arrête de me voir comme un gamin à qui il faut tout épargner ! J'ai PAS BESOIN d'être protégé ! Et même si je l'étais, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais supporter que ce soit comme ça ! Pas en te laissant aller à l'abattoir !

- Tesshi…

Bouleversé de le voir dans cet état par ma faute, je le serre dans mes bras et, malgré sa colère, il s'y blottit.

- Fais plus jamais ça… Me cache plus rien… souffle-t-il. Je suis pas plus important que toi, alors rien justifie que tu te sacrifie. Je vaux pas ce sacrifice…

- Bien sûr que si, Yu'. Tu vaux tout à mes yeux.

- Massu…

- J'en avais pas conscience jusque là, mais je crois que je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour toi, Yu'. Je me jetterais au feu sans hésiter si ça pouvait t'épargner quoi que ce soit.

- Massu…

- Ca a toujours été le cas, poursuis-je, mais ça me semblait si naturel de veiller sur toi, de te protéger, que je m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte. Je t'aime, Yu'. Vraiment.

Et sur ces mots, avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un énième "Massu…", je prends doucement son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Ses bras enlacent ma taille et il répond au baiser, jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements résonnent dans la pièce.

- Le premier baiser "public" du Tegomass ! Wouhouuuuuu ! s'exclame Keii-chan.

On rigole tous les deux et Tesshi essuie ses yeux en même temps.

- Dites, ça vous dérange que je sois le seul célibataire là ? intervient alors Ryo. Nan parce que si je gêne, je peux aller chez les Kanja, ne.

- Pour aller retrouver le beau Tacchon ? le taquine Shige en lui collant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Comment ça "beau" ? lui chuchote alors son copain, pas assez bas pour que je l'entende pas.

- Sois pas jaloux, mon Keii. Il est moins beau que toi évidemment.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu sors une connerie pareille, grogne Ryo en se détournant, mais pas assez vite pour qu'on remarque pas la rougeur qui a soudain envahi ses joues.

- Ryo-taaaaaan… piaille alors mon chéri. T'aurais pas oublié de nous parler d'un truuuuuuc ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle

- Allez dis-nous ! Dis-nousDis-nousDis-nousDis-nousDis-nouuuuuus !

Je rigole. S'il y a bien un truc que Tesshi déteste, c'est les secrets quand il est pas dans la confidence. Il va harceler Ryo jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout… ou qu'il craque et l'envoie bouler.

- Rah Tego, tu fais chier, lâche-moi…

- Mou… Ryo-tan, on est tes amis, pourquoi tu nous parle pas ?

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être parce que News regroupe les pires commères de toute la Jimusho ?

- Nous ?! s'exclament en cœur mon chéri et le KoyaShige d'un air offensé que je trouve très marrant.

- Nan, la reine d'Angleterre…

Heureusement pour Ryo, le retour de Yamapi dans la salle le dispense de satisfaire la curiosité de mon petit ami. Surtout que, d'un coup, notre leader se dirige vers moi. Et malgré ce que j'ai entendu dans le couloir, j'appréhende un peu. Il va se passer quoi ?

A ma grande stupeur, il s'agenouille soudain devant moi et pose carrément le front sur le sol.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais, tu as ma parole.

Sur le coup, je suis tellement ahuri, que je sais pas quoi répondre. Qu'est ce que Toma a bien pu lui dire d'autre pour motiver un tel changement de comportement à mon égard ?

- Tu veux bien me pardonner, Massu ? Je t'en prie…

C'est la deuxième fois en même pas une demie heure que je l'entends supplier…

Mais avant que j'ai pu dire le moindre mot, la voix de Tesshi s'élève, de nouveau pleine de colère.

- Et pourquoi il te pardonnerait ?! Tu lui as rien apporté, tu lui a juste fait du mal !

- Yu' arrête…

- Non Massu, cette fois je me tairais pas ! T'as pas à lui pardonner, il a aucune excuse ! (à Yamapi) Tu te rends compte de combien t'as été ignoble ?!

- Je sais… Mais j'ai une explication… si vous voulez bien m'écouter…

- Laisse-le parler, Yu', dis-je, de nouveau pris de pitié.

Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va dire, mais comme il est pas censé savoir qu'on sait, je vais le laisser parler, on verra ensuite. Mais bon, comme il s'est quand même agenouillé en me suppliant, je me vois mal le rembarrer. Tesshi, par contre, sera plus difficile à gagner à sa cause. Malgré le fait qu'il l'admirait encore il y a pas si longtemps, il lui en veut vraiment de ce qu'il m'a fait. Peut-être même plus que moi, ce qui est un comble.

- Parle, on t'écoute. Mais relève-toi d'abord.

Il hoche la tête, se remet debout et, en me fixant, raconte ce qu'on sait déjà.

- T'es conscient que c'était complètement con ? fais-je quand il a terminé son récit. Jamais une personne pourra en être une autre, pour la bonne raison qu'il existe qu'un seul exemplaire de chaque personne. Partant de là, tu pourrais chercher toute ta vie, tu trouveras jamais un autre Toma.

- Je sais… Mais… il accepte de me revoir alors… les choses vont pouvoir redevenir ce qu'elles étaient avant que je commence à me conduire comme un connard.

- T'es sérieux là ? demande alors Ryo. Tu pense vraiment que c'est possible ? Merde, t'étais mon meilleur pote et j'ai l'impression que je te connaissais pas du tout en fait !

- Et si Toma était pas venu ?! reprend Yuya. S'il avait pas fait un pas vers toi, il se serait passé quoi ?! T'aurais continué à te servir de mon Massu ?! T'aurais continué à le faire chanter ?! T'aurais continué à lui faire du mal ?!

- Tesshi a raison, appuie Keii-chan. Comment on peut encore te faire confiance après tout ça ?

- Comment on peut être sûrs qu'après Massu, tu t'en prendras pas à l'un de nous ? poursuit Shige. Que tu nous planteras pas un couteau dans le dos à nous aussi ? Ce que tu fais à l'un de nous, tu le fais à nous tous, parce qu'on est tous liés.

Plus mes amis l'accablent, plus je me sens mal.

- Oi stop ! m'exclamé-je. Je suis content que vous preniez mes intérêts tellement à cœur tous les quatre, mais ça suffit. Vous voyez pas qu'il regrette vraiment ? A quoi ça sert de spéculer sur ce qui AURAIT PU arriver, puisque c'est pas arrivé ? Laissez-le. En ce qui me concerne, toute cette affaire est classée et je veux plus en entendre parler, ajouté-je en tendant la main à mon ex.

- Merci, Massu, me dit-il en la serrant, manifestement ému. Tu es vraiment un mec bien. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait tant de mal.

A ces mots, j'entends Ryo tousser, mais sa toux ressemble étrangement au mot "pigeon". Comme si c'était communicatif, Shige tousse à son tour et, cette fois, j'entends le mot "naïf".

Je sais qu'il me désapprouvent, pas besoin de sortir d'une grande école pour le deviner. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de pourrir plus l'ambiance du groupe.

- Vous regretterez pas de me donner une deuxième chance, les gars.

J'entends des grognements derrière moi, pourtant, l'un après l'autre, ils vont serrer la main de notre leader.

Merci Toma. Je sais pas encore quand ni comment, mais je te revaudrais ça.


	50. Tournages

1er septembre 2008

Aujourd'hui on doit tourner le pv de "Happy birthday", notre nouveau single qui doit sortir dans un mois. Comme j'aime beaucoup cette chanson plutôt rythmée, j'espère que ce pv sera à la hauteur. Pour le moment, on est tous entassés dans le van et on est en route pour le studio. A côté de moi, il y a Tesshi qui me quitte plus d'une semelle depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Enfin on était déjà pas mal collés avant, mais là ça a empiré. Enfin je veux dire, il me prend la main, il m'enlace, il me caresse la joue, les cheveux etc, mais du coup, c'est tout le temps. Comme s'il cherchait à se persuader de ma réalité. Là, par exemple, il a la tête sur mon épaule et sa main dans la mienne. Ca me dérange pas du tout, mais ça fait bien rigoler les autres, parce que le KoyaShige est pas du tout comme nous. Ces deux-là, la dernière fois que je les ai vus se prendre la main, c'était… le jour où j'ai décidé de passer l'éponge avec Pi. J'avais même surpris un regard tendre. Mais à part ça…

- Massu, regarde !

Sorti de mes pensées, je tourne la tête dans la direction qu'il m'indique, pour voir passer un groupe de lycéennes portant des uchiwa représentant… nos visages à tous les six. Bizarre, on a pas de live ni quoi que ce soit impliquant les fans aujourd'hui.

- Tu crois qu'elles vont où ? me demande Yuya.

- Aucune idée. Peut-être que c'est juste un rassemblement comme ça, sans raison.

- Hum… Massu ?

- Bisou…

Ah oui ça aussi c'est tout le temps maintenant. Il a sans arrêt envie que je l'embrasse. A croire qu'il est devenu accro.

- Et ben embrasse-moi alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Pas autant, mais quand même.

- Mou… Mais non toi.

- C'est toi qui en voulais non ? Alors viens le chercher.

Il relève la tête et pose ses lèvres toutes douces sur les miennes. Par réflexe, je met la main sur sa joue et répond au baiser, résistant à l'envie de l'approfondir parce que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Surtout qu'à ce niveau-là, il s'est encore rien passé entre nous. On pourrait dire qu'on en est à un stade… d'adolescents amoureux. Sauf que ça va bientôt plus me suffire. Pour le moment, ça va encore, mais…

Un petit soupir de bien-être lui échappe quand nos bouches se séparent et il reprend sa position initiale, tandis que je dépose un petit baiser dans ses cheveux soyeux.

- Tego, t'endors pas, ne, fait alors la voix de Pi juste derrière nous. On est presque arrivés.

- Oui oui.

Le ton de mon Tesshi envers notre leader, est froid. J'ai beau avoir passé l'éponge, je crois que lui n'a pas réussi à faire pareil. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il lui pardonnera de si tôt ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je risque un coup d'œil à l'autre rangée de sièges où Ryo comate à moitié. Il faut dire qu'il doit être crevé vu qu'en ce moment il arrête pas de courir entre son boulot avec nous et celui avec les Kanja. Qui sont pas revenus squater notre loge depuis un bon moment si j'y réfléchis bien.

Devant, le KoyaShige est totalement silencieux. Ce que je trouve louche vu que ce sont des pipelettes d'habitude.

- Keii-chan ? Shige ? les interpellé-je.

Pas de réponse.

- Les gars, ça va ? insisté-je.

- Fous-leur la paix; ils pioncent, répond Ryo.

Ah. Je comprends mieux.

- Eux oui et moi non ?! se révolte alors Tesshi en se retournant pour regarder Pi par le petit espace entre nos fauteuils.

- Eux dorment quasiment depuis qu'on a quitté l'agence, Tego. Ca ne servirait juste à rien que tu t'endorme alors qu'on est presque arrivés. Je fais pas de favoritisme.

- Mouais…

Mon petit ami s'est retourné en grommelant. Il boude très visiblement. Et Tesshi qui boude avant un tournage de pv, dit beaucoup de prises à refaire parce qu'il sera pas concentré. Conclusion, si on veut avancer aujourd'hui, il va falloir que je lui rende le sourire. Et je sais déjà comment.

- Yu'… je t'aime, lui murmuré-je à l'oreille.

C'est suffisant. Un grand sourire reparaît aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il adore que je lui dise ça. Il pourrait l'entendre en boucle toute la journée sans que ça le lasse. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit il y a quelques jours.

- Ah bah voilà c'est mieux. Tu es tellement plus beau quand tu souris que quand tu fais la tête, soufflé-je.

- Merci Massu.

Je lui souris et serre un peu sa main qu'il a remit dans la mienne.

Le van finit par se garer devant le studio, puis la portière coulissante s'ouvre.

- Allez les gars, on est partis, nous dit Pi en quittant l'habitacle le premier, suivi par Ryo dont je sais pas très bien si je peux dire qu'ils sont redevenus amis ou pas. En passant devant le KoyaShige, je secoue un peu le deuxième pour les tirer du sommeil vu qu'ils ont pas l'air de percuter qu'on est arrivés. Heureusement ils ont pas le sommeil trop lourd et ouvrent les yeux tout de suite.

- Ah merde on s'est arrêtés.

- Hé oui. Allez venez sinon on va entendre gueuler Pi.

Je descend, suivi de mon Tesshi et la portière se referme derrière nos deux amis. On rejoint ensuite Ryo et Pi qui sont entrés dans le bâtiment.

On a toujours la même loge depuis qu'on vient tourner dans ce studio, donc on y a nos marques. A peine arrivé, Yuya se jette à plat ventre sur le confortable canapé placé en plein milieu et fait l'étoile de mer. Enfin il essaye vu que son bras et sa jambe gauches sont bloqués par le dossier et que son bras et sa jambe droits pendent dans le vide. Un bâillement lui échappe, mais personne a le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, car habilleuses, coiffeuses et maquilleuses entrent presque immédiatement pour s'occuper de nous. Heureusement, les fringues prévues pour le pv sont toutes normales. Pas de strass, de plumes, ni de bouts de tissu qui pendouillent. Même pas de couleurs flashy. Entre "Summer time" et "Happy birthday", ça fait deux fois que les stylistes nous épargnent, c'est presque louche.

Une fois qu'on est tous prêts, on rejoint le studio en lui-même, où on a la surprise de découvrir le décor. Ou plus exactement, l'absence totale de décor. A la place, on a juste un fond vert. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve avec ça. Parce que ça veut dire qu'on a aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblera le décor et qu'on devra quand même faire comme s'il était là. Je vous raconte pas le bordel que ça va être.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on a grosso modo l'explication du décor inexistant : une cuisine type vieux jeu vidéo des années 80 avec un îlot central autour duquel va se passer la choré.

- L'emplacement est délimité par les croix sur le sol, nous informe le réalisateur, avant que les accessoiristes nous casent dans les mains des accessoires… en carton et en 2D.

Mais genre… comment vous expliquer… les décors qui étaient fournis dans les blisters des poupées des années 80. Me demandez pas comment je le sais. Donc là, on a un bouquet de fleurs, un gâteau, un paquet cadeau… tous plats. C'est original, je dis pas le contraire, mais j'avoue que la signification du concept m'échappe complètement.

On a fini par y arriver, mais ça a pas été simple. Il a fallu refaire je sais pas combien de prises parce qu'on arrêtait pas de marcher DANS l'îlot central qui serait incrusté plus tard dans le pv. Un vrai bordel, exactement comme je le supposais. Mais on a bien rigolé par contre. Le tournage a duré la journée entière et du coup, quand on termine, mon Tesshi tombe de sommeil. Je me sens pas plus frais à vrai dire, mais je fais bonne figure, parce que personne affiche un air aussi épuisé que lui. Il faut dire qu'il fait tellement d'efforts en danse pour rester au niveau… Je suis vraiment très fier de lui.

- Allez rentrez tous. On se retrouve demain, nous dit notre leader une fois revenus à l'agence.

Je hoche la tête.

- Viens, Yu', je te ramène.

Il opine à son tour. De toute façon il est pas en état de conduire, il aurait un accident vu sa fatigue.

Je dis au revoir aux gars et mon Tesshi au radar m'emboîte le pas mécaniquement, les yeux papillonnant dans une tentative désespérée pour rester éveillé. Tentative vouée à l'échec, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il s'endort à peine assis dans la voiture. Je ferais bien pareil, mais je peux pas. Du coup j'avoue que j'appuie un peu sur le champignon parce que moi aussi je suis pressé d'aller dormir. Ce que j'avais pas prévu, c'est que mon petit ami se réveillerait pas du tout, même arrivés à son immeuble et que, du coup, je devrais le porter. Non pas qu'il soit lourd, c'est pas ça du tout (au contraire même, il est léger comme une plume), mais comme je suis mort de chez mort moi aussi, tout est plus compliqué. Je soupire, sors de la voiture et fais le tour pour ouvrir sa portière, avant de me pencher pour le soulever. Je referme du pied et appuie comme je peux sur le bip pour verrouiller la voiture, avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Heureusement qu'il habite qu'au premier étage.

Par contre, j'ai pas ses clés. Du coup, faut que je le réveille.

- Yu', faut que tu ouvre ta porte… dis-je.

- Mmmh… poche de sac… marmonne-t-il dans un demi sommeil.

Je le dépose sur une marche d'escalier, fouille son sac et ouvre sa porte, avant de le reprendre dans mes bras et de tituber jusqu'à sa chambre où je le pose sur son lit.

- Reste avec moi… me murmure-t-il, complètement dans le pâté, en agrippant mon haut.

- Yu'…

- S'te plait…

Comment résister à cette adorable bouille endormie ? Moi je m'en sens pas capable et comme en plus je suis crevé…

- Hai…

Je me glisse donc près de lui, le laisse se blottir contre moi et passe un bras autour de sa taille, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Oyasumi, Yu', marmonné-je, déjà à moitié endormi.

Mais je crois qu'il m'entend même pas en fait, parce qu'il dort déjà.

4 octobre 2008

"Happy birthday" est sorti depuis seulement trois jours et on croule déjà sous les interviews, shoots, live etc. Au point qu'on en oublierait presque qu'on commence à enregistrer "Color", notre troisième album, à partir de demain. J'ai tellement hâte. Toutes les chansons sont géniales, mais j'avoue une préférence pour la première : "Weeeek". Le rythme est sympa.

Quand j'arrive à l'agence, j'ai à peine passé la porte de la loge, que mon Tesshi me saute dessus, comme à son habitude.

- Massuuuuuu !

- Bonjour Yu', fais-je en lui souriant.

- Ne ne ne, devine quoi !

Il a l'air surexcité, je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas…

Mais il a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que Keii-chan l'a bâillonné d'une main.

- Chut, petit indiscret. C'est pas à toi de lui dire.

Ah c'est malin, je suis curieux maintenant.

- De me dire quoi ?

- Fujioka-san t'en parlera tout à l'heure.

Alors là, je suis au-delà de la curiosité. D'autant plus qu'ils ont tous les cinq des mines de conspirateurs et des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Et soudain je pense à un truc. Non, impossible… J'ai perpétuellement été écarté des plateaux de dramas, pourquoi brusquement on se serait souvenu de mon existence ? Nan ça doit être autre chose. Même si je vois pas quoi. Un cm peut-être ? Mais c'est pareil, jusque là, j'ai jamais été demandé pour des pubs…

Du coup, quand notre manager rentre dans la loge, mon cœur est emballé d'espoir. C'est con parce que je pensais vraiment m'être fait une raison à ce sujet, mais apparemment, une part de moi y croyait encore.

- Bonjour les garçons. Masuda-kun, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu as été choisi pour intégrer le casting du drama "Rescue" avec Nakamaru-kun de KAT-TUN et Yamamoto Yusuke-san.

J'écarquille démesurément les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entends. Moi… dans un drama… Impossible, incroyable…

- Omedeto Massu ! s'exclame alors Keii-chan.

Les félicitations sont relayées par tous et moi je reste à regarder stupidement Fujioka-san… avant qu'un énorme sourire étire mes lèvres. Enfin ! Enfin je suis plus transparent ! Enfin je suis plus juste le type qui ne pourrait pas être acteur ! Tout joyeux, j'attrape Yu', l'entraîne dans une ronde et l'embrasse à perdre haleine sous le regard gêné de notre manager.

- Heu… Oui, Masuda-kun, félicitations mais… je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la masse de travail qui t'attend. C'est un rôle plutôt physique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ton personnage est pompier.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Moi ? Pompier ?

- Han… Mon Massu en pompier… souffle Tesshi.

Qui s'imagine déjà des trucs pas nets, j'en suis sûr à son regard.

- Peu importe. Je serais à la hauteur, affirmé-je à notre manager.

Pour mon tout premier rôle, je décevrais personne.

- Alors tant mieux, sourit Fujioka-san. Tu as une première réunion préparatoire en début d'après-midi. Je viendrais te chercher. En attendant, travaillez bien.

Il quitte la pièce et mes amis m'entourent aussitôt.

- Tu vois que c'est arrivé, me dit Shige.

- Ils te réservaient pour un rôle à ta mesure, ajoute Keii-chan.

- A ma mesure ? m'étonné-je. Tu veux dire que j'ai l'étoffe d'un pompier ?

- D'un pompier et de n'importe quoi d'autre ! Tu peux tout, mon Massu ! approuve mon petit ami avant que notre aîné ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Je suis tro fier !

- De quoi ? demandé-je, amusé.

- Que tu aie été choisi.

- Arrête, vous avez tous fait des dizaines de dramas jusque là et c'est mon premier. Ca a rien de glorieux.

- Non mais c'est une sacrée porte ouverte vu le casting, dit Pi qui avait rien dit jusque là.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fujioka-san a parlé de Nakamaru et de Yamamoto-san. Tu es au courant d'autre chose ?

Un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres, comme toujours quand il a des infos que nous on a pas.

- Alors parle, tu me fais griller là ! le pressé-je.

Il rigole.

- Dans ton "équipe", il y a aussi Kaname Jun-san, Daito Junsuke-san et je te passe le reste du casting, mais en bref… il n'y a pas que des débutants.

Ah la vache… Tu parle d'une pression pour être à la hauteur de ces pointures…

- Tu peux le faire, Massu. J'ai confiance en toi, me dit alors mon Tesshi dont les yeux rayonnent effectivement de cette confiance qui fait chaud au cœur.

- Tego a raison. Tu en es capable, renchérit Ryo. Tu vaux pas moins parce que t'es inexpérimenté en la matière. Garde ça à l'esprit en permanence et tout se passera bien. Si le staff t'as choisi, c'est en toute connaissance de cause. Ils savent que tu débute en tant qu'acteur et je suppose que ta relative… innocence en acting a du être jugée intéressante pour ton personnage.

C'est vrai qu'il sait de quoi il parle avec tous les dramas qu'il a à son actif. Pi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je hoche la tête.

- Bon allez, on a du boulot ce matin avant de plus être que cinq cet aprèm. Je vous rappelle qu'on a un live ce soir pour "Happy birthday"

Ah ouais c'est vrai. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié la promo du single. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à rester concentré sur la répète.

Au moment où notre manager entre dans la pièce, on vient de reprendre la répète après le repas de midi où le seul sujet de conversation a été mon futur premier drama. Et chacun y est allé de son conseil pour essayer de m'aider au mieux.

Et là, je suis surexcité comme un gosse la veille de noël.

- Masuda-kun, on y va.

Une fois dans la voiture et en route pour le lieu de la réunion, je sens la nervosité me gagner et je passe le trajet à réfléchir à ce que je vais dire. Mais quand la voiture s'immobilise, je suis pas plus avancé et en plus, ma nervosité a atteint des sommets. En plus, Kaname-sama est l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus après Arashi. Alors à l'idée de lui donner la réplique, je me sens… tout chose.

- Masuda-kun, ça va ?

La voix de Fujioka-san me fait sursauter.

- Oui oui ça va.

- Bon alors dépêchons-nous, sinon on sera en retard.

- Nakamaru est déjà là ?

Ce serait bien. Histoire que j'ai un visage ami auquel me raccrocher pour pas sombrer.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien.

Je hoche la tête et déglutis péniblement en sortant de la voiture, avant de lui emboîter le pas, au radar.

Soudain, après avoir passé quelques portes, il s'arrête devant l'une d'elles et se tourne vers moi.

- Prêt ?

J'aimerais répondre que non, mais ça ferait pas professionnel, alors je mens en espérant avoir l'air convaicant.

- Nickel, affirmé-je alors qu'en moi c'est la panique et qu'un mini taka court en rond, dans mon cerveau, en hurlant "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !", les mains sur la tête.

- Alors c'est parti.

Tout en parlant, il ouvre la porte et mon cœur s'arrête presque de battre, alors que le mini Taka fait une attaque cardiaque.

Devant moi, s'étant levés quand la porte s'est ouverte, Kaname-sama et Yamamoto-san. J'en reste figé, au point que mon manager est obligé de me pousser discrètement dans la pièce. Je me sens tout petit. Surtout que l'un et l'autre sont vraiment grands. Et bien sûr… pas de Nakamaru dans la pièce.

- Ah Masuda-san, me dit un type qui doit être le réalisateur (ou le producteur peut-être). Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Et là, je réalise qu'il faut que je dise un truc. Seulement quand j'ouvre la bouche, les mots sortent pas du tout dans l'ordre que j'avais prévu.

- Hajimemashite, suis Masuda je Takahisa bonjoir. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Wahou, deux mots sur huit à leur place correcte. Magnifique entrée en matière, Taka…

Je vois Kaname-sama étouffer difficilement un éclat de rire et reprend en essayant d'avoir l'air moins ridicule.

- Bonjour, je suis Masuda Takahisa. Hijimemashite. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, fais-je en m'inclinant.

N'ayant pas repris place sur son fauteuil, mon modèle (en matière d'acting) s'incline à son tour et sa voix grave si sexy s'élève dans la pièce en écho à la mienne.

- Bonjour. Je suis Kaname Jun. Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

A son tour, Yamamoto-san fait de même et l'homme de tout à l'heure reprend la parole.

- Tout ça est ben formel. Masuda-san, je sais que c'est votre premier drama, mais sentez-vous à l'aise avec nous tous, sinon vous n'arriverez pas à rentrer correctement dans la peau de votre personnage.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, me dit Yamamoto-san, le plus proche de moi en âge.

Ils en ont de bonnes, c'est pas si facile.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

- Ano… on attend pas les autres ?

Je sais bien que je débite, mais je suppose que, comme dans la réalité, on est pas que trois dans une brigade de pompiers.

- Vous êtes au complet pour aujourd'hui. Il était impossible de tous vous réunir d'un seul coup.

- S… So ka…

- Asseyez-vous.

Je m'exécute. Mes jambes tremblent. Et en plus j'ai tellement de bol, que celui qui me fait face est Kaname-sama. Nakamaru, pourquoi t'es pas là ?

Bon, il ne servirait à rien de mentir : la beauté glacée de Kaname-sama a rendu extrêmement difficile la concentration sur la réunion et le scénario. Mais je crois quand même avoir retenu l'essentiel : mon personnage, Tetsuka Yutaka, est un jeune pompier plutôt peureux et manquant de confiance en ses capacités. Du coup, même en intervention, quand ses coéquipiers comptent sur lui, il a du mal à trouver le courage d'agir. Le seul qu'il écoute est le personnage principal du drama, son ami Kitajima Daichi, joué par Nakamaru. Sinon, il a des rapports plutôt conflictuels avec le personnage de Kaname-sama, un pompier expérimenté du nom de Katsuragi Kosuke, qui les considère, lui et Kitajima, comme des boulets inutiles à la brigade. Pourtant, au fil des épisodes, mon personnage va apparemment évoluer et mûrir, pour finir par entrer dans la brigade d'élite des pompiers.

Ca me plait plutôt bien. On a d'ailleurs fait une première lecture globale du scénario, avec les indications de celui qui l'a écrit et j'ai essayé de mémoriser, même s'il a dit que c'était pas nécessaire.

Une fois la réunion terminée, alors que je cherche le courage pour lui adresser la parole pour de bon, Kaname-sama s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter et, du coup, tressaillant aussi.

- Woh... Hé il faut te détendre, Masuda-kun, me dit-il. Tu es trop nerveux, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

- Je... Je sais, sempai... mais je veux tellement rien... bien faire...

- Que tu risque de totalement te planter. Ecoute, au pire, l'erreur est permise en tournage, on refera juste les scènes. Yamamoto-kun avait raison tout à l'heure, tout va bien se passer. Et n'hésite pas si tu as des questions à me poser, ne.

Est ce que je lui dis ? Non, il faut pas que ça fasse comme avec Masa-chan. J'ai plus douze ans, il faut que je dépasse ça.

- Hai... Arigato sempai...

Il me sourit et mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau.

- Allez je file. A bientôt, Masuda-kun.

Je le regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, ujioka-san, resté en retrait pendant toute la réunion.

- Je me suis rendu totalement ridicule, non ?

- Pas du tout, répond mon manager. Kaname-san a bien compris que tu étais très nerveux et désireux de bien faire. Et puis tu l'as entendu comme moi te proposer son aide.

- Il a dit ça par politesse, parce que je suis son kohai.

- Moi je crois qu'il le pensait réellement. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit le genre d'homme à dire ce qu'il ne pense pas.

- Hum...

En tout cas, il m'a parlé et même touché. Je suis vraiment un gros veinard.

Fujioka-san regarde alors sa montre.

- Il reste trois heures avant la fin de la répétition du groupe à l'agence et le départ pour le Tokyo Dome. Je te ramène, tu pourras travailler un peu plus comme ça.

Je hoche la tête et repars donc avec lui, la tête pleine du drama, de mon rôle et de Kaname-sama.

Quand je m'approche de la loge, j'entends la musique de "Happy birthday". Il doivent répéter la choré depuis au moins la trentième fois depuis mon départ. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, toute activité se suspend et mes amis se précipitent vers moi, avides de nouvelles.

- Alors ?! me presse Tesshi?

- Je sais même pas par où commencer...

- Bah par le début, baka, me répond Shige d'un ton d'évidence.

- On pensait même pas te revoir avant le live, ajoute Keii-chan.

Du coup, je leur raconte tout. Mais vraiment tout. Avant de me rendre compte que, devant Yuya, j'aurais du passer sous silence mon admiration pour Kaname-sama, parce qu'il fait la gueule depuis que je l'ai mentionnée.

- Yu'... tenté-je. Fais pas la tête, c'est juste de l'admiration, rien de plus.

- Tu disais ça aussi pour Aiba-sempai et il t'as volé à moi !

Je soupire.

- Ca a rien à voir...

- Ah non ?! Alors explique-moi la différence, parce que moi, je la vois pas.

Comment lui expliquer qu'avec Masa-chan, c'était spécial et que ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'existera plus jamais entre personne d'autre et moi ? Et que lui et moi c'est spécial aussi ?

- Tu vois, tu peux pas ! m'accuse-t-il.

- Dites, les amoureux, vous vous engueulerez plus tard, on a du boulot là, intervient Ryo.

- J'allais le dire, renchérit Pi.

- C'est bon, on la connait la choré ! aboie alors Yuya. On est dessus depuis ce matin, on peut s'autoriser un break, ça tuera personne !

Un grand silence salue ces paroles et ce ton auxquels personne s'attendait et surtout pas les deux bosseurs qui en restent bouche bée. Et pourtant, pour faire fermer sa grande gueule à Ryo, il en faut beaucoup. Ou alors il faut s'appeler Yamashita Tomohisa.

- Heu... c'est vrai mais...

- Mais rien ! On est prêts alors t'es gentil, tu nous lâche, merci ! (et sur ce, il se tourne vers moi) Y'en a encore beaucoup comme ça, que tu "admires" ?

- Mais Yu', calmes-toi. T'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jaloux.

- Ah non ? Alors tu vas me dire que t'admires juste son talent d'acteur, que tu le trouve pas beau ?

- Bah... si mais...

- J'en étais sûr ! Menteur ! Tu t'en fiche de moi en fait !

Halluciné, je remarque que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes.

- Tesshi, arrête, ça veut rien dire. Oui je le trouve beau, mais il ne m'attire pas pour autant; Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je saute pas sur tous ceux qui me plaisent physiquement. Sinon j'aurais fais comme toi, j'aurais collectionné les aventures sans lendemain avec les mecs de l'agence.

Au moment où je le dis, je me rends compte que je suis allé trop loin, mais ses insinuations m'ont blessé. Il me fixe, les yeux agrandis et murmure :

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Je...

- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu connais la vérité ?! Je te déteste, Masuda Takahisa !

Et sur ces mots, il court hors de la loge.

- ... Génial, on a un Tego en fuite maintenant... Bien joué, Massu, soupire Ryo.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends pour le rattraper ?! me reppoche Pi. File !

Pressé de tous les côtés, je quitte la pièce à mon tour. Où est ce qu'il a pu aller ? Je me dirige vers le bout du couloir, quand j'entends sa voix larmoyante s'élever depuis l'étage supérieur. L'étage des sempai. Oh non, il a quand même pas été déranger...

Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre... pour le trouver en pleurs et accroché à un Kimura Takuya qui a l'air de rien capter. Oh la la, il est allé déranger les SMAP... Pour quoi on va passer...

- Ano... fais-je.

Notre aîné lève la tête et me regarde.

- Ah Masuda-kun, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi ton ami Tegoshi a débarqué comme un ouragan et dans cet état ? Parce que je ne comprends rien.

Je suis toujours étonné de sa faculté à mémoriser les noms de tous ses kohai. C'est impressionnant. Moi, j'en serais incapable.

- Ano... C'est ma faute, sempai... Je suis désolé, fais-je en passant une main dans ma tignasse, d'autant plus embarrassé que les autres SMAP nous observent depuis l'intérieur de la loge. On va vous laisser tranquilles. Viens Yu'.

- Non, je veux pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! réplique mon petit ami en s'accrochant encore davantage à la taille de notre aîné qu'il a enlacée.

- Et j'aimerais comprendre la situation avant que vous redescendiez. Je n'avais pas l'impression que les News avaient des problèmes internes.

- On en a pas. C'est juste que... heu...

- Massu est attiré par tous les beaux hommes qui passent à sa portée et il m'a accusé d'avoir fait pareil avant qu'on soit ensemble ! répond mon petit ami en déformant la vérité afin de passer pour la victime.

- Heu... (il échange un regard avec ses amis) Laissez-moi comprendre... Vous êtes... ensemble tous les deux ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Masuda-kun, ce dont t'as accusé Tegoshi est vrai ?

- Mais non... C'est lui qui s'imagine des choses parce que j'ai dis que j'admirais Kaname-sempai.

- Kaname ? Kaname qui ?

- Kaname Jun-san. C'est mon modèle, mais Yuya croit que je vais lui sauter dessus parce que j'admirais aussi Masa-chan... enfin je veux dire Aiba-sempai et que je suis sorti avec lui pendant plusieurs années.

Le SMAP semble méditer ce que je viens de lui apprendre, puis demande encore :

- Et ce dont tu as accusé Tegoshi est vrai ?

- Oui mais... c'est vrai qu'il avait une raison.

- Alors si lui a une raison que, apparemment, tu trouve bonne et que de ton côté, tout est sans ambiguïté vis à vis de Kaname-san, pourquoi vous déchirer ? Tegoshi-kun...

- Hum...

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu vite tiré des conclusions ? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

- ... Si...

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, tu ne crois pas ? La base d'un couple quel qu'il soit, c'est la confiance. Sans elle, aucune relation ne peux exister, ni avancer, évoluer ou s'épanouir.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, l'étreinte autour de sa taille se relâche et mon petit ami finit par le lâcher totalement, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me bondir dessus.

Par réflexe, j'éloigne mon visage, pensant qu'il va me gifler, mais au lieu de ça, il se blottit juste contre moi. Par réflexe, je referme les bras sur lui.

- Pardon Massu... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je recommencerais pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je suis désolé aussi Yu'. J'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était cruel.

- Bon, puisque les choses se sont arrangées, on va retourner travailler, conclut notre aîné.

- Désolés de vous avoir dérangés, sempai.

Il sourit.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il retourne dans la loge et la porte se referme, nous laissant seuls Tesshi et moi, dans cet étage où on ne met jamais les pieds.

- Et ben tu m'auras tout fait, ne, dis-je à Tesshi en lui caressant les cheveux. Carrément Kimura-sempai.

- Je savais pas qui aller voir...

- T'as du bol qu'il soit gentil et compréhensif. Imagine si tu étais tombé sur Nagase-sempai. Ca aurait pas été pareil. Allez viens, on redescend. On va éviter de dire à Pi où je t'ai retrouvé, sinon tu vas avoir droit à un sermon interminable.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et il répond à mon baiser, puis on retourne à la loge. Où je me rends compte qu'on a perdu Ryo.

- Heu... commencé-je.

- Ryo est parti retrouver les Kanja.

- Du coup, inutile de tous rester. On se retrouve ce soir au studio, décrète notre leader.

- Hum. Viens Yu', on va chez moi.

- Faites pas trop de bêtises, rigole Keii-chan.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Keii ? Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, c'est les meilleures.

- Sauf qu'il faut encore être fâchés pour se réconcilier. Et ils le sont plus.

Leur discussion nous fait rigoler Tesshi et moi et on récupère nos affaires pour partir.

5 octobre 2008

Mon réveil sonne et son bruit strident me réveille en sursaut, réveillant par la même occasion mon Tesshi qui dormait la tête sur mon torse. Encore une fois, il ne s'est rien passé de capital, j'ai encore repoussé le moment en mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue du live et de l'enregistrement qui nous attend aujourd'hui. Ca me frustre autant que lui, mais je veux vraiment que notre première fois soit spéciale.

- Allez mon cœur, il faut se lever.

D'un coup, il lève la tête et me regarde.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

- Heu... "mon cœur". Ca te plait pas ?

Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par un petit nom ! C'est trop mignon ! Je t'aime, Massu. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

- Je crois que j'ai compris le message, dis-je en rigolant. Allez on se lève. On aura des ennuis si on est en retard.

Il me dédie un sourire éblouissant, m'embrasse et s'éjecte littéralement du lit.

- Va prendre ta douche, mon Massubidou. Moi je vais faire le café.

Et sans me laisser le temps de réagir à l'étrange petit nom dont il vient de m'affubler, il file à la cuisine en boxer et mon regard le suit, appréciateur. Rester près de lui à moitié nu sans rien faire commence vraiment à être difficile.

Pour me rafraîchir les idées, je file sous une douche plus froide que chaude, puis vais m'habiller et reviens vers lui.

- Tu peux y aller, Yu', lui dis-je.

- Haiiiiii ! J'y vaiiiiiis ! piaille-t-il avant de me planter un baiser sur la joue.

On a rendez-vous directement au studio ce matin. Pour une fois, le planning a non seulement pas été fait à l'arrache, mais en plus suffisamment à l'avance pour pas qu'on ait à faire l'enregistrement de l'album au pas de course et la promo plus à l'avance que d'habitude. Du coup, je suis plutôt zen aujourd'hui, ce qui me laisse le temps d'avaler le café que j'ai appris à aimer finalement. Et puis c'est mon Tesshi qui l'a préparé.

Dès qu'il me rejoint, on file vite pour pas arriver en retard à cause de la circulation, infernale à cette heure-là. Et du coup, on s'est tellement pressés... qu'on arrive les premiers.

- Mou, on aurait pu dormir plus longtemps, grommelle mon ourson des cavernes.

- Et cette fois, on serait arrivés à la bourre. Allez viens.

19 novembre 2008

Aujourd'hui c'est la sortie de "Color", notre troisième album… mais pour la première fois, je serais pas avec les gars pour la promo. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le tournage de "Rescue" commence. J'appréhende tellement que j'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Du coup, au lieu de me tourner et retourner dans le lit au risque de réveiller Yu' qui dort comme un ange, je préfère me lever et m'occuper. Il est que trois heures du matin et je suis censé arriver sur le plateau pour huit heures, alors j'ai le temps. Du coup, je reprend le script et le relis. Je sais que c'est mauvais de "réviser" avant un "exam", mais j'ai trop peur de faire une erreur qui pénaliserait tout le monde. Sauf que j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je lis et relis. On dirait que les phrases imprimées ont plus aucun sens. Je referme donc le script en soupirant, le range dans mon sac et décide de préparer le petit déjeuner de mon Tesshi. Moi je vais rien manger ni boire, je suis tellement noué que rien passerait et ça me rendrait juste malade. Du coup, je laisse un mot à Yu' pour pas qu'il soit surpris de pas me trouver à son réveil et je pars.

A peine arrivé, on me conduit à une loge et ça parait déranger personne que je sois plus qu'en avance. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil devant un miroir, croise les bras sur la tablette, pose la tête dessus et ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Ca va aller, Taka. Tu peux le faire. Tout le monde croit en toi. Et puis t'es pas tout seul sur ce drama, ne.

Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et je fais quasi un bond de deux mètres tellement je m'y attendais pas.

- Woh, du calme Masuda, fait la voix familière de Nakamaru. C'est que moi. Tu vas devenir cardiaque si tu as peur comme ça dès que quelqu'un rentre dans une pièce.

- Nakamaru ! m'exclamé-je. T'imagine pas comment je suis content de te voir !

- Ah bon ? Heu bah merci.

Je comprends son étonnement, parce qu'on s'est jamais tellement parlé tous les deux. Mais vu qu'il est un peu mon seul point d'encrage dans le monde inconnu qui se profile devant moi…

- T'as eu la réunion aussi ?

- La réunion ? Ah la préparatoire ? Oui bien sûr.

- Moi j'étais tout seul avec Kaname-sam… san et Yamamoto-san.

- Donc tu étais pas seul, souti-il sans paraître avoir remarqué ma bourde.

- N'empêche que j'aurais bien voulu que tu sois là quand même ce jour-là. C'est pas trop stressant d'être le perso principal ?

- Bah tu sais… Ah mais non je suis bête, on m'a dit que c'était ton premier drama, c'est ça ?

- Hum…

- Bah c'est toujours stressant avant le début du tournage, mais une fois que ça a commencé et que tu es bien dans ton rôle, la nervosité s'en va parce que tu deviens le perso, tu comprends ?

- Je crois.

- Allez, t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, tu verras.

- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit…

- Alors crois-nous, ne.

C'est bizarre comme je me sens réconforté par son sourire. Il est si… Je sais pas… Je crois pas que ça puisse vraiment s'appliquer à un mec, mais je dirais… doux. Ouais c'est ça, il a un sourire doux qui met en confiance et apaise. Comme celui de Keii-chan. J'avais jamais fais gaffe jusque là. Bon, faut dire aussi que nos occasions de bosser avec les KAT-TUN sont pas super nombreuses non plus.

J'ai pas le temps de répondre, parce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour livrer passage au staff (ils ont du être prévenus par quelqu'un qu'on était arrivés). : coiffeuse, maquilleuse, habilleuse… et du coup, je me retrouve habillé d'une (hideuse ?) combinaison orange avec des galons blancs sur l'épaule, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Ca fait bizarre de se voir dans le miroir fringué comme ça. Des costumes, à part ceux des concerts qui ont rien à voir, j'ai jamais eu tellement l'occasion d'en porter, alors là je suis servi…

- Ca te va bien, Masuda-kun.

- Merci, j'ai…

Je m'interromps en me rendant compte que c'est pas mon collègue qui vient de me faire ce compliment, mais Kaname-sama qui vient d'entrer, lui aussi dans cette combinaison. Sauf que sur lui, ça a la classe internationale. En comparaison et bien qu'elle soit exactement à ma taille, je me fais l'effet d'un gamin qui aurait piqué l'uniforme de son père pour jouer.

- Prêt ? demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi. Bonjour, Nakamaru-san.

Je sais pas trop si je dois me sentir vexé ou content que Nakamaru ait droit à un –san et moi à un –kun.

- Bonjour sempai, le salue respectueusement mon collègue en s'inclinant.

Ce qui est pas du goût de la maquilleuse.

- Nakamaru-san, veuillez ne pas bouger s'il vous plait ou je n'arriverais pas à terminer, le réprimande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé… s'excuse-t-il aussitôt en se figeant.

La scène déclenche le rire de mon modèle. J'aime son rire, il est communicatif. Et autant que j'en profite hors caméras, parce que je risque pas de beaucoup l'entendre pendant le tournage. A ce que j'ai compris, son perso c'est pas Jo le Rigolo, loin de là. Celui de Yamamoto-san non plus d'ailleurs. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai pas encore rencontré l'acteur qui joue le chef de brigade. On m'a dit son nom mais j'ai zappé. Ah si ! Ishiguro Ken-san. Il doit être super charismatique si on lui a confié un rôle pareil. Et il doit avoir un certain âge aussi.

- Je crois que je suis prêt, réponds-je à mon idole.

- Il est nerveux, ajoute Nakamaru.

- C'est normal avant sa première scène. Mais ça va passer très vite, tu verras.

Et effectivement, la matinée est passée comme un tourbillon et pas trop mal. Enfin à une scène de vestiaire, je me suis cassé la gueule parce que j'ai loupé le banc sur lequel je devais m'assoir et à la première où je devais prendre la parole pour la première fois (en pleine scène d'action pendant un incendie, où j'avais juste "oi, Daichi !" à crier), j'ai bien bafouillé dix secondes avant de réussir à sortir ma réplique. La loose quoi…

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me sens épuisé. C'est pas du tout le même rythme que quand on est en répète ou autre. Et comme je dois faire attention en permanence, bah je suis mort.

Du coup, là, je me suis juste laissé tomber sur une chaise devant mon assiette pleine et je comate à moitié. J'ai même pas le courage de manger.

- Je peux m'assoir là ?

La question émane de Kaname-sama, qui désigne la place en face de la mienne. Ca suffit à me réveiller.

- Heu oui, bien sûr.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant place. Ah on a bien bossé ce matin. Tu as fais du bon travail toi aussi.

- Mais j'ai du faire refaire deux scènes… dis-je, sincèrement désolé.

- Uniquement deux prises, Masuda-kun. Ce n'est rien du tout. Il y aura sûrement pire, tu sais. Ne te casse pas la tête pour ça. Vraiment. Itadakimasu, ajoute-t-il avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le curry et de la porter à sa bouche. Tu sais, reprend-il en mangeant, quand tu auras juste un petit peu plus d'expérience, tu ne prendras plus aussi à cœur deux malheureuses prises.

- Bah Masuda, c'est quoi cette tronche ? fait alors Nakamaru en se laissant à son tour tomber, sur la chaise à côté de moi.

- Votre ami se sent coupable pour les deux prises qu'on a refaites, l'informe notre aîné.

- Pffffff, baka. C'est rien du tout ça. T'as pas vu comme le réalisateur était content ? Tu te prends trop la tête.

- C'est ce que je lui disais.

Ouais, sauf qu'ils ont qu'une partie de l'histoire. La vérité, c'est que j'ai pas tout mon courage, parce que mon Tesshi me manque. C'est la première fois qu'on est séparés depuis qu'on sort ensemble et là en plus, c'est moi qui suis en tournage, pas lui. Mais ça, je me vois pas le dire à mes aînés. Ou ils comprendraient pas, ou ils se foutraient de moi. Même Nakamaru. Mieux vaut leur laisser croire que c'est les deux prises ratées qui m'ennuient.

- On compte sur toi après déjeuner, me dit Kaname-sama une fois son assiette vidée.

- He ?

- Tu n'as pas regardé le planning de tournage ? Il est pourtant affiché.

Heu… je dois être devenu totalement stupide, mais je pige que dalle. De quoi il parle ?

- Sempai, je crois que Masuda ne sait pas ce qu'est un planning de tournage, fait remarquer mon collègue.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que c'est ton premier. Le planning de tournage, c'est l'ordre prévu chaque jour par le réalisateur, pour tourner des scènes précises. Scènes qui peuvent très bien ne pas être liées les unes aux autres et peuvent même ne pas faire partie du même épisode.

- Oh. Je vois.

- Et cet après-midi, on tourne la scène principale de l'épisode centré sur ton personnage, précise le KAT-TUN.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Heeeeee ?! Si vite ?! Mais… Mais je… j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'approprier le personnage ! Comment…

- Stop. Garde ça.

Je fixe Kaname-sama avec l'air stupide d'une vache qui regarde passer un train.

- Cette émotion, dans ta voix et sur ton visage, c'est ça que tu devras jouer.

Alors là, je le suis plus, mais alors plus du tout. Largué, le Taka.

- Ton personnage n'a jamais confiance en lui, tu es d'accord ? reprend-il avec patience. (je hoche la tête) Et dans cet épisode, il doit sauver de la noyade un collègue bloqué sous une très lourde grille métallique. Mais il doute d'y arriver, d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de lui. Exactement ce que tu laissais apparaître à l'instant. Souviens-toi de ta panique quand tu tourneras et tu seras plus que convainquant.

Ah ouais quand même… La vache, j'avais pas percuté tout ça moi. J'ai une de ces pressions du coup…

Je suis harnaché dans le costume de pompier en mode intervention et proche de la boîte (il faut bien appeler ça comme ça vu que c'est tout fermé à cause de la flotte) où, dans quelques minutes, un "collègue" sera coincé je sais même plus pourquoi vu qu'on a pas encore tourné les scènes d'avant. Et je sens la panique me gagner peu à peu. Pourquoi me faire tourner ça le premier jour, alors que je suis débutant ? C'est n'importe quoi…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute.

- Ca va bien se passer.

Cette voix… Je tourne la tête.

- Ishiguro-san…

- Ne t'identifie tout de même pas trop à ton personnage ou tu te perdras toi-même, me dit mon "capitaine de brigade".

- Là c'est pas de l'identification. Je suis juste terrifié.

- J'ai cru comprendre que, comme Nakamaru-san, tu faisais partie d'un groupe qui remplit régulièrement le Tokyo Dome. Est-ce que tu voudrais me faire croire qu'être sur scène devant cinquante cinq mille personnes est moins difficile que jouer devant quelques caméras et quelques dizaines de personnes ?

Evidemment, formulées comme ça, mes angoisses font ridicules.

- Je… suppose que non.

- Alors calmes-toi. Inspire à fond et concentre-toi juste sur ta scène en oubliant tout le reste.

- Tout ?

- Tout.

A cet instant, j'entends l'assistant réalisateur brailler qu'on se mette en place et je déglutis péniblement. Allez, c'est parti.

Je suis trempé (l'eau est rentré partout dans le costume), gelé (elle est froide), je claque des dents malgré la chaleur des projecteurs et JE SUIS TOUJOURS PAS VENU A BOUT DE CETTE PUTAIN DE SCENE ! On l'a recommencée tellement de fois que j'ai perdu le compte. Il y a toujours un truc qui va pas et bien qu'il sache que je suis débutant, je sens bien que le réalisateur commence à perdre patience. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Plus le temps passe, plus je suis épuisé, moins j'arrive à quoi que ce soit et même les conseils et les encouragements de mes aînés changent plus rien. Très franchement, je suis à deux doigts de jeter l'éponge. Je dois vraiment pas avoir l'étoffe d'un acteur finalement… Les gars m'ont jamais autant manqué que cet aprèm…

« En place ! »

Cette phrase, je commence vraiment à la maudire.

Je jette un œil à Nakamaru, lui aussi enveloppé dans une grosse couverture parce que, son perso devant venir aider le mien dans son sauvetage, il rentre dans la flotte aussi à chacune de mes prises ratées, et à l'acteur que je suis sensé sauver et je me sens extrêmement coupable.

- Je s… suis déso… lé… articulé-je péniblement entre deux claquements de dents.

- S… Sois pas i… idiot, me répond mon collègue de KAT-TUN dans un sourire gelé, avant de se débarrasser de la couverture pour retourner se tenir prêt.

Je soupire et l'imite, complètement à plat et découragé.

- Massu ! Gambatte !

- Tu peux le faire, Massu !

- On a confiance en toi !

- Fighting !

Je me retourne instantanément. Les gars ! Ils sont tous venus ! Mon Tesshi est là ! Comment est ce que…

Je me tourne vers mon collègue.

- Je me suis d… dis que leur pré… présence t'aiderait peut… peut-être. Alors j'ai ap… appelé Jin, qui a téléph… phoné à Yamapi.

Un ange. Ce mec est un ange.

- M…erci, Nak… amaru, fais-je, vraiment reconnaissant.

Sur ce, je retourne m'allonge totalement dans cinquante centimètres de flotte. J'ai même pas eu le temps de me réchauffer. Mais cette fois, j'ai une nouvelle force : la force News.

Et la force News a fonctionné. Cette fois, tout a roulé et, après des heures d'échec, j'ai enfin réussi à terminer la scène en une seule prise. Ce qui a l'air de ravir le staff entier. Ils devaient tous commencer à se dire qu'on allait y passer la nuit.

- Je suis désolé, lancé-je à la cantonade en m'inclinant, ce qui doit faire un drôle d'effet vu que je suis couvert par une grosse couverture.

- Allez vous changer, Masuda-san et rentrez chez vous. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'incline à nouveau et les gars me rejoignent.

- T'as été génial, mon Massubidou, me dit mon Tesshi en se jetant dans mes bras, des étoiles dans les yeux.

J'ai pas le courage de lui dire que je me sens pas génial du tout. Je referme donc juste mes bras sur lui avec la couverture que je tiens toujours et regarde les autres.

- Merci d'être venus.

- Jin a dit que Nakamaru pensait que tu avais besoin de soutien, explique Pi. On arrivait pas à grand-chose de notre côté, alors on est venus en renfort.

Faudra que je pense à remercier correctement Nakamaru. Et Akanishi aussi même si ça me gonfle et que je capte pas pourquoi il m'a aidé alors qu'il peut pas me blairer et qu'il sait que c'est réciproque.

- L'amitié est vraiment forte dans un groupe on dirait, dit Ishiguro-san arrivé près de moi sans que je le remarque. C'est quelque chose de précieux.

Mes amis s'inclinent devant lui (sauf Yu' toujours dans mes bras).

- Masuda-kun, à demain. Repose-toi bien. Toi aussi, Nakamaru-kun.

- Arigato sempai.

Nos voix ont fusé en même temps, ce qui fait sourire notre aîné, qui s'en va après nous avoir fait un signe de la main. Il n'y a plus de trace de Kaname-sama. Il a du s'empresser de partir. Il faut dire qu'il est presque minuit et qu'on reprend tôt demain.

- T'as une sale tronche, me fait remarquer Ryo avec son habituelle diplomatie.

- C'est normal, baka, rétorque Keii-chan. Ca fait des heures qu'il tourne dans l'eau. Il doit être gelé, épuisé et affamé.

Au moment où il le dit, je prend conscience qu'effectivement, j'ai une dalle de tous les diables. Pas étonnant, cela dit, vu que j'ai pas réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit ce midi.

- Va te doucher, ça te réchauffera, me conseille Shige.

- Ensuite on t'emmène manger un bout et on te ramène chez toi. Je pense que tu vas t'écrouler.

Je hoche la tête, lâche Tesshi qui s'éloigne de moi à contrecœur et me traîne jusqu'à la loge. Je ressemble à une loque. Je me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi mort de ma vie.

Une fois à la maison, Yuya, qui a tenu à rester, m'aide à me déshabiller et se glisse près de moi dans le lit. Blotti contre lui, bercé par sa chaleur et le moelleux confortable de ma literie, je me sens partir pour le pays des songes.

- Oyasumi, mon Massubidou, souffle mon petit ami en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.


	51. Envies

12 janvier 2009

Après deux mois de tournage épuisant (que j'ai fini la larme à l'œil vu que c'était mon premier et que tout le staff et les acteurs ont été super sympa), le drama commence sa diffusion ce soir. Et même si ça m'embarrasse, Tesshi a tenu à venir le regarder à la maison. Du coup, en sortant de l'agence, il a voulu passer au combini chercher de la bouffe. Conclusion, on se retrouve avec deux bento chacun, des sachets de popcorn à faire au micro-ondes (sucrés pour lui, salés pour moi) et je sais plus combien de canettes. On dirait qu'il a pris pour tout le groupe, alors qu'on est deux.

Là, il est dans la cuisine, en train de faire chauffer notre repas et, à peu près toutes les minutes, il me demande, inquiet "ça a pas commencé ?!". Et moi je réponds "non non".

Cinq minutes après ma dernière réponse, il revient avec un bento dans chaque main… et un saladier en plastique plein de popcorn coincé entre les dents. Je me marre.

- Vraiment, Yu', c'était pas à une minute, fais-je en récupérant les plateaux, pour qu'il puisse reprendre le saladier et arrêter de martyriser ses pauvres dents.

- Bah si ! Regarde ça commence ! Vite vite !

Il me pousse presque dans le canapé et se blottit contre moi.

Bon, j'avoue, même si ça fait un peu narcissique, je suis curieux de voir ce que je donne en mode drama une fois qu'il est monté. Parce que les rush que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir m'ont pas tellement aidé et on se rend pas compte des choses quand on est dedans.

Après le premier tiers de l'épisode pilote (qui dure une heure et demie apparemment), mon Tesshi est tellement à fond dedans, qu'il s'est arrêté de manger et rapproché de l'écran. Moi ça me fait sourire et j'avoue que je prends plus de plaisir à regarder les expressions qui se succèdent sur son visage au fur et à mesure de l'action, qu'à regarder vraiment l'épisode. Je regarde quand même, cela dit, ne. Comme je l'ai dis, je suis curieux et franchement, le montage est super bien fait. Des fois j'ai de ces expressions… j'ai presque pas l'impression que c'est moi à l'écran. J'ai quasi l'impression de regarder un simple drama.

- Gambatte, Yutaka !

Je sursaute et regarde mon petit ami qui vient de s'exclamer. Ah il parle de la scène d'entraînement. C'est clair qu'on en a chié pour la tourner. Ce qui est montré à l'écran, c'est pas le quart du tiers de la moitié de ce qu'on a souffert. Surtout le passage de la descente en rappel de la fausse façade. Moi je m'en foutais un peu, mais ça a été l'horreur pour le pauvre Nakamaru qui a affreusement le vertige. Et il a bien du recommencer la prise cinq ou six fois, parce qu'il était tout crispé par la peur et que le réalisateur était pas content. Franchement j'ai compatis, parce que notre Keii-chan a le même problème que lui.

- C'est plutôt Daichi que tu devrais encourager. Nakamaru a eu du mérite à faire cette scène avec son vertige.

Détournant les yeux de l'écran, Tesshi me regarde.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui il en a vraiment bavé. Imagine Keii-chan à sa place. Ca te donnera une bonne idée de sa terreur.

- Oh le pauvre…

- Comme tu dis.

Du coup, j'ai toutes les images du tournage qui me reviennent et je peux pas m'empêcher de lui raconter les anecdotes auxquelles je pense. Ce qui fait qu'au bout d'un moment, il se tourne vers moi en gonflant les joues.

- Mou, Massu, j'essaye d'écouter tu sais. Et avec toi qui parle tout le temps j'ai du mal.

- Gomen, je pensais que ça t'intéresserait…

- Ca m'intéresse, mais tu me raconteras après, ne, dit-il en me souriant.

Je me tais donc et m'absorbe dans des souvenirs pas si anciens en le laissant au drama. Après une heure supplémentaire, alors que le générique défile sur la chanson "rescue" de KAT-TUN, Yuya se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants.

- C'est génial ce drama ! s'eclame-t-il. Et tu es un très bon acteur tu sais.

- Tu trouve ?

- Oh oui ! Je t'assure.

Le compliment me fait plaisir et me fait aussi sourire, parce que je doute toujours.

- Merci mon cœur.

- A mon avis, tu auras plein de propositions après ça.

- On verra bien. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

A ce moment là, mon portable sonne. Qui peut bien m'appeler si tard ? Un coup d'œil à l'écran m'apprend l'identité de mon correspondant.

- Keii-chan ? m'étonné-je. Qu'est ce qui se p…

« Omedeto Massu ! », me coupe-t-il. « On a regardé le pilote et franchement tu gère ! »

« C'est prenant et tout ! » entends-je Shige en écho derrière.

Je rigole.

- Merci les gars. C'est sympa d'avoir regardé.

« Bah ton premier drama, on allait quand même pas louper ça. Du coup, si on bosse pas à chaque diffusion, Shi' et moi on regardera. On veut savoir la suite. »

- A ce point ?

« Bah oui. »

- Heu bah… C'est cool, merci.

- C'est qui ? me demande Tesshi de loin, avant d'abandonner le saladier de popcorn auquel il était occupé à faire un sort.

- Keii-chan et Shige. Ils ont regardé le pilote eux aussi et ils l'ont aimé.

Mon petit ami sautille jusqu'à moi, m'arrache quasiment mon portable des mains et embraye sur une conversation avec nos amis.

Je sais pas combien de temps tous les trois passent à chanter mes louanges et celles du drama, mais c'est quand même un peu gênant je trouve.

Au bout d'un moment, je lâche l'affaire et décide d'aller me coucher. Je profite qu'on était off aujourd'hui pour ça. Et il faut que je me dépêche de dormir, parce que si je dors pas quand Yu' aura fini de discutailler… je sais bien ce qui risque de se passer. J'ai toujours envie de lui, même s'il s'est encore rien passé depuis cette fois où il s'était empalé sur moi et je risque de perdre le contrôle. Or Pi a demandé qu'on vienne tôt demain, parce qu'on doit commencer à travailler la choré de notre prochain single "Koi no ABO". Donc si on est trop crevés parce qu'on fait des folies ce soir, on se fera engueuler et j'y tiens pas spécialement. Je me grouille donc de me désaper et de me coucher. J'ai à peine le temps de fermer les yeux, qu'il me rejoint.

- Massu ? Mon amour, tu dors ?

Je m'abstiens à la fois de répondre et de bouger, pour qu'il me croit endormi.

- Tu devais vraiment être fatigué, mon pauvre chéri, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. Oyasumi.

Il se glisse près de moi, collé comme d'habitude et passe son bras droit autour de ma taille. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dort profondément et moi j'ose plus remuer du tout, de crainte de le réveiller. Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège.

18 janvier 2009

Aujourd'hui, on fait un truc inédit. On a été demandés tous les six pour faire le cm photo de la marque de fringues Russ-K. La collection hiver apparemment, donc on va tous porter des doudounes. C'est pas le plus glamour ni le plus sexy, mais au moins ça va nous changer un peu de ce qu'on fait d'habitude et ça nous fait une coupure dans nos répètes de "Koi no ABO". Donc on est tous en route vers le studio où doit se faire le shoot et mon Tesshi ronronne près de moi comme un chaton.

Dans ma poche, il y a le double de mes clés, que j'ai fais faire pour lui. Comme il est à la maison tous les soirs ou presque, j'ai l'intention de lui demander de vivre avec moi. Quand j'en ai parlé à kaa-chan et Keisuke, ils étaient tellement heureux pour moi (kaa-chan surtout, mais son mari aussi), que ça m'a conforté dans l'idée que c'est la bonne décision. Et comme elle rayonne depuis son mariage (oui je l'ai vue, je voulais pas lui annoncer par téléphone quelque chose d'aussi important pour moi), j'ai eu aucun scrupule à lui dire combien je suis heureux avec Tesshi. Elle a toujours adoré mon Yu' en plus. Bref, je doute pas de la réponse de mon petit ami, qui est de toute façon pratiquement déjà installé chez moi depuis qu'il a amené une partie de ses vêtements "parce que tu comprends, c'est plus pratique pour repartir à l'agence". Mais je vais pas lui en parler tout de suite, sinon je le connais, il sera plus concentré du tout.

Quand on arrive, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on est attendus. Un vrai comité d'accueil composé de tout le staff, avec trucs à boire et tout. Ca fait vraiment VIP, on est pas habitués à ce point-là.

Le styliste qui a créé les manteaux de la collection qu'on va présenter vient nous faire un petit speech de remerciements et d'explications, puis nous montre ceux qu'on va porter. Je m'attendais à des trucs de folie, mais non. Quatre des six sont basiques, c'est-à-dire noirs. Y'en a que deux qui sortent du lot, parce qu'ils sont en couleurs : un rouge et un bleu. Et encore, c'est pas des nuances pétantes.

On nous dirige vers une loge où nous attendent six jeans noirs identiques et les fameuses doudounes. Ah, apparemment, la rouge est pour Tesshi et la bleue pour moi. Je me demande si c'est fait exprès (bah oui, Tegomass, tout ça), mais bon, ça m'étonnerait, on a rien fait depuis un bon moment mon chéri et moi. Ca commence à me manquer d'ailleurs, j'aime bien bosser juste avec lui.

Du coup, il nous faut pas longtemps pour être habillés, mais l'inconvénient majeur, c'est que vu qu'on est en intérieur, ben on crève de chaud. Ca doit être génial de porter ça quand il fait bien froid dehors, mais là c'est juste un sauna le truc. Si je la retire dans une demie heure, c'est sûr que le t-shirt que j'ai en dessous sera trempé de sueur. Super glamour quoi. En plus, y'a que Ryo et Shige à qui on a donné pour consigne de les laisser ouvertes. Tesshi, Pi, Keii-chan et moi, on peut bien crever étouffés. Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si c'était nous qui décicions.

On rejoint donc le studio en lui-même, où un fond représentant la façade d'un vieux garage a été mis en place. Probablement pour donner un style plus urbain à nos tenues. On nous place dans un ordre défini par le photographe : à gauche Keii-chan, puis Ryo, Pi au centre comme toujours, Teshi, moi et Shige. Ils prennent quelques clichés rapides, puis le refrain de "Weeeek" se fait entendre, en boucle et on comprend qu'on va devoir chacun en danser un bout. Oui oui, avec les doudounes fermées.

Quand le tournage se termine, bien évidemment comme je l'avais deviné, je suis trempé de sueur. Beurk.

- Je vais à la douche en premier, dis-je en prenant mes affaires.

On a tous appris à toujours se balader avec du gel douche sur soi, parce qu'on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Je suis en train de me déshabiller, quand j'entend la porte de la cabine se rouvrir et vois apparaître mon petit ami.

- Yu' ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es trop sexy comme ça… me dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire, en me fixant.

Oh oh… Ce regard... Je déglutis et, dans ma tête, un panneau géant "mayday !" s'est allumé. Mais je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis prisonnier de son regard comme une biche des phares d'une voiture.

- Yu', tu…

- Je te plais pas, Massu ? demande-t-il d'une voix dangereusement suave.

- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Je sais pas, tu as encore rien tenté du tout. Alors que je crève d'envie que tu me touche. Tu as pas envie de me toucher, Massu ? Tu as pas envie de moi ?

Oh dieu du ciel, il veut ma mort…

- Oh si… Tu as pas idée à quel point…

Ca servirait à rien de prétendre le contraire alors que je réagis physiquement à son regard et à sa voix.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais rien ? Pourquoi tu as rien fais depuis qu'on est ensemble ? On est plus des ados, Massu, les baisers, ça me suffit plus.

A moi non plus et depuis un bon moment, mais comment lui expliquer mes réticences ? Comment il pourrait comprendre que le fait que je saute tout le temps sur Pi quand… enfin… à l'époque… m'a vacciné de me laisser guider par mes envies ? Evidemment, je sais que Tesshi est différent, mais…

- Je… On… Ce soir, d'accord ? On verra tout ça ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- Ce soir.

Son regard est un tel brasier, que j'ai presque du mal à respirer.

- D'accord. Mais j'attendrais pas plus, ne. En attendant, embrasse-moi.

- C'est pas une bonne idée vu les circonstances, Yu'…

Il se rapproche encore de moi, presque menaçant et plaque une main sur la paroi derrière moi. Son visage est si près que je distingue le grain fin de sa peau.

- J'ai dis… embrasse-moi.

Je baisse la tête. Je dois avoir l'air d'une fille en ce moment, mais si je cède, on est perdus tous les deux. Il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous garde la tête froide pendant qu'on est à l'extérieur.

- Non, Yu'… Sois raisonnable… On sait tous les deux ce qui va se passer… si on se touche…

Mais ma propre voix manque de conviction et il le sent bien. La preuve, il vient de me forcer à relever la tête et pose sa bouche sur la mienne avec tant de passion que j'e suis ébahi. Glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres à la rencontre de la mienne, il leur fait danser un ballet torride auquel je suis incapable de résister et réponds de même. Pourtant, après quelques instants, je trouve le courage de le repousser.

- Yu', stop. Il faut arrêter maintenant, avant que ça dérape sérieusement.

Mon dieu… La voix qui sort de ma gorge est tellement rauque… J'espère qu'il va pas insister, parce que si on continue, je réponds clairement plus de rien.

En plus, j'avais jamais vu mon Tesshi comme ça. Il avait presque l'air… dangereux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous ces mecs défilaient sans broncher dans son lit. Son charme est maléfique quand il décide de l'utiliser vraiment.

- D'accord… Mais ce soir…

Il dit ça d'un tel ton, que je commence à me demander si c'est pas moi qui vais finir par passer à la casserole en fait. Ca me dérangerait pas plus que ça s'il y tenait, mais c'est pas ce que j'ai prévu.

Je hoche la tête et il s'écarte.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je secoue la tête. S'il me touche à cet endroit, c'est foutu.

- Moi si.

- Non Yu'… Tu… Pour cette fois, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul.

Ca me coûte de lui dire ça, mais je me sens vraiment sur le point de craquer et là, avec les autres à côté, je peux pas.

- Bon, très bien…

Il va donc s'enfermer dans une cabine de toilette, j'entends distinctement le zip de sa braguette et quelques secondes plus tard, voilà ce que j'entends :

- Han… Oui… Han… Massu… C'est bon… Han Massu… Encore… Mmmh…

Je serre les dents et me bouche les oreilles, mais ses gémissements indécents (et bien trop excitants) me parviennent quand même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il se venge d'un truc ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal pour mériter ça ? S'il cherche à ce que je perde le peu de contrôle qui me reste et le viole sur place, il va y arriver très vite.

Du coup, plutôt que ça, je préfère me passer de douche. Tant pis si je transpire comme un poney, vaut mieux ça que lui sauter dessus ici. Je me rhabille donc en quatrième vitesse et retourne avec les autres.

- Déjà ? s'étonne Shige. T'es plus rapide que l'éclair.

- Heu… ouais.

- Nan nan. Il shlingue, me trahit alors Ryo qui s'est approché je sais pas pourquoi. Donc il s'est pas douché en fait.

- Beurk. Mais Massu, c'est crade, pourquoi ?

- Je… me doucherais chez moi, je préfère.

- Mais Massu, on retourne à l'agence continuer l'entraînement là. Tu vas pas rester tout suant jusqu'à ce soir quand même ? fait Keii-chan; stupéfait.

Oh merde… Merde de merde de merde… J'avais pas du tout prévu ça dans mes plans. Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?!

- Bah vous en faites des têtes, fait alors Yuya qui, lui, a l'air d'avoir quand même pris une douche éclair avant de revenir.

- On essaye de comprendre pourquoi Massu s'est finalement pas lavé.

- Tu t'es pas lavé ? fait mine de s'étonner ce petit traître qui le sait très bien. Pourquoi ?

Je me sens rougir. C'est con mais je suis incapable de m'en empêcher. Ce qui met la puce à l'oreille de nos amis.

- Vous auriez pas essayé de faire des saloperies dans les douches, des fois ? tente Ryo.

- M… Mais non !

- Mouais. Tu proteste vachement fort pour un mec innocent, poursuit-il dans un sourire en coin.

- Massu a rien fais. C'est moi qui lui ai fais des avances, qu'il a refusées. Et comme il a pas voulu non plus… "m'aider" ensuite, j'ai du me débrouiller.

Il a osé tout déballer comme ça. J'en reste bouche bée. Moi j'aurais jamais pu, je suis trop pudique sur le sujet.

- Heu merci, Tego-nyan, mais on a pas demandé les détails des saloperies en question, ne.

- Tu demande, je réponds.

- Pas les détails, merde !

- T'es frustré, Ryo-tan ? T'as toujours pas parlé à Chonchon, c'est ça ?

- L'appelle pas comme ça !

- J'ai raison, ne ?

- Tego, la ferme !

- Tu vois bien que tu…

- Bon bon bon et si on se calmait tous ? intervient Pi. Que ceux qui ne sont pas encore passés à la douche y aillent. On a encore du boulot aujourd'hui, on a pas de temps à perdre en chamailleries. Ryo, faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure.

Le retour à l'agence a été très… silencieux, parce que j'étais gêné que mon petit ami ait déballé notre vie intime à nos amis, que Ryo faisait manifestement la gueule à Tesshi à cause de leur "dispute" malgré sa conversation à voix basse avec Pi… et qu'encore une fois le KoyaShige pionçait. Du coup, j'ai eu tout le loisir de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans les douches. J'avais jamais vu mon doux et gentil Tesshi comme ça. Aussi animal, aussi dangereux, aussi… il faut bien le dire… torride et excitant.

La répète elle-même a presque été une épreuve (et j'étais pas très concentré, il faut bien le dire) et c'est perdu dans mes pensées que j'essaye de me projeter dans ce "ce soir" qui sera dans si peu de temps. Tesshi sort de la douche et va à son casier, puis s'essuie le visage avec sa serviette. Même comme ça, il reste aussi atrocement sensuel que tout à l'heure et, sans posséder l'animalité à fleur de peau de Pi, j'ai du mal à m'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qui est susceptible de se passer.

Pendant que je tente de penser à autre chose, Pi, Ryo, Keii-chan et Shige disparaissent un dans les douches, puis quittent la loge pour rentrer chez eux, me laissant seul avec l'objet de mes fantasmes.

Le silence soudain est presque assourdissant et la tension sexuelle, quasi palpable tellement elle est présente. Sans que rien se soit passé, qu'un mot soit prononcé ou un regard échangé, mon souffle s'est accéléré et les battements de mon cœur ont pris une cadence quasi infernale. Au point que je commence à me demander s'il va pas juste éclater.

Pendant ce qui semble une éternité, aucun de nous ne bouge, chacun conscient que le moindre geste peut tout déclencher. Puis lentement, Yuya se tourne vers moi et son regard plus brûlant que tous les deux de l'enfer se pose sur moi à travers ses cheveux humides, me réduisant presque en cendres. Il se lèche les lèvres comme il fait tout le temps, mais là, je sens que c'est intentionnel. Pour m'allumer. Sauf qu'il en a pas besoin parce que je le suis déjà depuis des heures.

D'une démarche féline que je lui connaissais pas, il s'approche de moi et, par jeu, je recule jusqu'au mur. Lorsqu'il est plus qu'à quelques centimètres et que je peux distinguer les paillettes dorées dans ses prunelles noisette, sa voix suave me murmure :

- On est "ce soir" là non ?

- Hai… soufflé-je, comme hypnotisé.

- Et tu as passé l'aprèm à me regarder.

- Hai…

- Tu as envie de moi, ne ?

- Hai… acquiescé-je pour la troisième fois.

- Massu…

Je frissonne en l'entend prononcer ce surnom qu'il a pourtant à la bouche en permanence, car sa façon de le dire pour le moment me rend tout chose, puis craque et l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser avec passion. L'une contre l'autre, nos langues dansent le tango le plus torride qu'elles aient jamais connu, nos souffles se déposant sur nos lèvres fusionnées et le baiser s'éternise. Lorsque finalement je le laisse s'écarter de quelques centimètres, on est essoufflés tous les deux et ses yeux sont devenus aussi noirs que doivent l'être les miens. Et on est au bord de l'explosion. Pourtant, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je dois savoir.

- Yu'… est ce que tu veux…

Je termine pas ma phrase, mais je sais que j'en ai pas besoin. Mes yeux posés sur lui parlent pour moi.

- Tu… me laisserais faire ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Oh Massu… Je te jure que tu le regretteras pas, me dit-il en me fixant avec envie et amour. Je serais doux.

- Mais tu as déjà…

- Oui plusieurs fois, t'inquiète pas.

- So ka…

Je sais pas si apprendre qu'il a déjà pris d'autres mecs me rend jaloux ou me rassure sur son expérience en la matière. Probablement un peu des deux.

- Tu as peur ?

Oh misère, voilà que je suis transparent maintenant… Me voilà bien…

- Pas vraiment mais…

- Et toi, tu t'es déjà… retrouvé à cette place ?

- Seulement avec Pi comme tu le sais.

- Ne pense plus à lui ! Je vais te faire oublier jusqu'à son souvenir ! Jusqu'au souvenir de tous les autres !

Dis comme ça, on dirait que j'ai eu des dizaines d'amants avant lui, mais c'est pas le cas : Masa-chan, Hiro, Pi même si les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient… et lui. Ah non Ryo aussi mais bon, en dehors du premier, je me suis limité aux gars du groupe, c'est-à-dire à ceux en qui j'avais le plus confiance au monde. Du coup j'aurais pu être vexé, mais je sais que c'était pas ce qu'il voulait en disant ça. Je le connais, mon Tesshi.

- Hai…

Il me fait reculer jusqu'au canapé de la loge et m'embrasse de nouveau à perdre haleine, puis m'y fait basculer avec douceur et se place au dessus de moi. Ah mon dieu… Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant envie de lui (je dis pas "envie" tout court, parce que mes envies de Pi… à l'époque… étaient carrément dévastatrices, elles. C'est bien ce qui m'a perdu d'ailleurs. Avec Yu' c'est moins dévastateur mais pas moins puissant. Enfin c'est compliqué).

Profitant de sa position, je passe les mains sous le t-shirt qu'il a remis après sa douche et qui est humide parce qu'il s'était pas assez séché et caresse la peau douce de son ventre. Sous mes doigts, je sens le dessin de ses abdos et un tressaillement le parcours quand je les fais remonter. Frustré par la barrière de tissu qui m'empêche de l'admirer, je lui retire son haut et laisse mon regard parcourir sa taille fine, son buste, ses bras finement musclés, ses épaules nacrées légèrement carrées…

- Yu'… Tu te rends compte que si on excepte cette fois où tu t'es… enfin tu vois… c'est notre première fois. Je voudrais que ce soit exceptionnel même si ça a lieu ici.

- Ca le sera forcément puisque c'est toi.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse de nouveau et je me concentre totalement sur lui qui descend dans mon cou pour suçoter ma peau, ce qui me tire un léger gémissement. Je le veux tellement que j'en suis là. Soudain, je le sens défaire mon pantalon. Il est fébrile comme s'il m'avait jamais vu nu, mais quelque part, c'est un peu comme si. Parce que c'est la première fois depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Et pour être honnête, je suis à peu près dans le même état. Ses mains courent sur moi, touchant chaque centimètre de peau avec avidité, en respirant par petites goulées rapides. Pour qu'il se calme, je prends ses mains, les garde simplement dans les miennes et le regarde avec amour. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et parait comprendre mon message muet, car il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et, une fois de plus, m'embrasse.

Ce je m'en lasserais jamais et lui non plus on dirait. C'est comme une drogue. Je suis sûrement trop influençable physiquement parlant, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir dis ça pour chacun de mes petits amis, mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens. Ses mains recommencent à danser sur moi, mais plus lentement. Cette fois, il prend son temps et ça me plait encore plus. Je savoure le moindre attouchement et n'en finis plus de soupirer de bien-être, mais très vite, ça nous suffit plus et il présente ses doigts à ma bouche. Sans le quitter des yeux, je les happe et les suçote lentement un à un. Je l'entends gémir à son tour comme si ce geste exacerbait encore son désir. En tout cas, le mien est décuplé.

Il dit pas un mot mais, dans son regard, il y a une interrogation facile à déchiffrer. Je hoche la tête en réponse et le sens glisser un doigt en moi. Plus vraiment habitué à l'intrusion, je tressaille.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? souffle-t-il, inquiet.

Je secoue la tête et remue légèrement le bassin pour l'inciter à continuer.

L'insertion du deuxième doigt me fait serrer les dents à cause de la douleur. J'ai plus été pris depuis… que j'ai sauvé mon petit ami de la folie de Pi… Et avant c'était presque toujours moi qui le prenais, alors forcément, mon corps est pas/plus habitué.

- Daijobu ? me murmure mon Tesshi, manifestement inquiet. Tu veux que j'…

- Non… Laisse-moi juste m'habituer, ne.

- Mais Massu, je vois bien que tu…

- Non Yu'. Je veux que ce soit toi. Et toi aussi tu le veux.

- Oui mais…

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour mettre fin à ses protestations. Il hoche la tête et remue les siens un long moment, avant que je me décrispe et lui fasse signe de poursuivre. Une plainte de douleur m'échappe quand il introduit le troisième doigt et je bloque volontairement ma respiration comme si ça pouvait aussi barrer le passage à la douleur. Je sens Yu' amorcer un mouvement pour les retirer, mais l'en empêche comme je peux et il abandonne. Après un moment, je m'autorise à respirer de nouveau. A petites goulées, comme lui tout à l'heure, mais pas pour la même raison. Puis je le fixe avant de hoche la tête de façon presque imperceptible.

Il déglutit et s'écarte de moi le temps de finir de se déshabiller. Moi j'ai fermé les yeux. Je préfère pas voir la… la largeur de son… membre quand il est excité.

Il revient ensuite m'embrasser passionnément.

- Je vais… venir d'un seul coup, d'accord ? Tu auras mal moins longtemps.

J'opine et bloque de nouveau mon souffle; Mais ça suffit pas et il retrouve brusquement sa place lorsque Yuya entre en moi. Malgré ma volonté, des larmes de souffrance glissent de mes yeux voilés par la douleur. Je me souvenais pas que ça faisait si mal… J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire avec un fer rouge…

Tesshi, lui, s'est totalement immobilisé et je suis sûr que malgré ce qu'il doit ressentir en moi, il ose à peine respirer de crainte d'augmenter ma souffrance.

- Shhhhhht… Shhhhhht… dit-il en me caressant la joue. Massu, regarde-moi… Ca va aller… Ca va aller…

Les secondes passent et je tente de me décrisper, car je sais très bien que ça n'aide pas la douleur à refluer, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Embrasse-moi, touche-moi, murmuré-je dans l'espoir que ça m'aide.

Sans attendre, il s'empare de nouveau de ma bouche avec une avidité sûrement décuplée par l'attente que je le force à supporter. J'en suis désolé pour lui mais je…

- Han ! Mmmh…

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par mes propres gémissements, provoqués par la caresse sur mon propre sexe. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, d'autres franchissent mes lèvres, en rythme avec les lents passages que Yuya faisait en moi. Je m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais plus mal, mais lui l'a senti.

- Han… Yu'… Mmmh… Hayaku…

Son regard toujours empli de désir me brûle de nouveau et l'accélération de ses coups de reins me tire des plaintes franchement indécentes, mais je m'en fiche, c'est trop bon.

Notre excitation est telle, cependant, que quelques minutes plus tard à peine, je me libère brusquement et le sens venir presque en même temps. Et il est magnifique, perdu dans sa jouissance : la tête légèrement en arrière, un peu cambré, le souffle précipité passant ses lèvres entrouvertes… Il représente la tentation à l'état pur et je me sens redémarrer quasi instantanément.

- Yu'… je peux ? lui dmandé-je, la voix rauque.

- Hai…

Je le laisse se retirer, l'embrasse et d'un coup de reins, inverse nos positions pour le bloquer sous moi. Ses poignets sont prisonniers de mes mains mais il cherche pas à les dégager.

- Prends-moi… Tout de suite…

- Mais Yu', sans préparation, tu…

- J'en ai jamais eu besoin. Viens…

Je cherche pas à analyser ses paroles, j'ai bien trop envie de sentir son corps frêle, qui m'a donné tant de plaisir il y a un instant, se tordre sous celui que je vais lui donner. Je hoche donc la tête, me place à l'entrée de son intimité et le pénètre d'un seul coup de bassin.

- HAN ! m'écrié-je, le souffle presque coupé par son étroitesse.

- HAN ! crie-t-il en écho. Han Massu, tu es… tellement excité…

- Parce que tu me rends fou, Yu'… Je t'aime.

- Ore mo. Aishiteru. Sarang hae. I love you. Et je pourrais le dire dans toutes les langues de la Terre, ce serait jamais assez pour te faire comprendre à quel point.

- Yu'… fais-je, plus que touché par ces mots que je l'ai jamais été.

- Massu… Bouge, onegai. Hayaku.

Je relâche ses poignets et agrippe ses hanches, puis commence à me déhancher en lui. Il est tellement serré, que c'est une délicieuse torture. Ses gémissements montent dans la pièce et l'emplissent, tandis que j'alterne la force et la vitesse de mes coups de bassin. Je crois que je vais pas tarder à me libérer de nouveau, c'est trop bon.

- Han… Massu… Oui encore… Han… gémit-il, les doigts accrochés à mes épaules.

Mais soudain, alors que je suis au bord de la jouissance, la porte s'ouvre plus que brusquement, littéralement défoncée par un coup de pied et Fujigaya fait son entrée en mode ouragan.

Complètement ébahi, je m'immobilise, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Tesshi qui, complètement perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, s'est rendu compte de rien. Ce que moi j'ai vu, par contre, c'est le couteau acéré que tiens le Kisumai. Qu'est ce qu'il…

Avant que j'ai le temps de me demander ce qu'il cherche, il se jette carrément sur moi dans un cri de bête blessée, m'attrape par le cou et y colle sa lame.

- Recule… Recule tout de suite ou je te tue… T'entends "sempai"… TOUT DE SUITE !


	52. La folie de Fujigaya

Je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, mais une chose est sûre, il est devenu complètement dingue. J'ai l'impression de revoir Pi quand il a pété son câble. Sauf que là, je suis à poil… toujours en érection puisque j'ai pas eu le temps de… bah de finir quoi… et toujours en Tesshi, qui a pas bougé. Je crois qu'il s'est encore rendu compte de rien.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de jouer avec ma vie qui est "un peu" entre ses mains là, je me retire avec le peu de dignité qui me reste et fais attention de pas me décoller de lui, histoire que la lame, dont je sens le tranchant faire couler un léger filer de sang, fasse pas vraiment connaissance avec ma carotide.

- Voilà, on s'écarte c'est bien… fait la voix de Fujigaya.

Mon regard est rivé sur Yuya, qui ouvre finalement les yeux, nous contemple son ex et moi, cligne des paupières en cherchant manifestement à comprendre le sens de ce qu'il voit… puis sa voix s'élève, claire bien que toujours rauque :

- Tai ? Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ce couteau ?

- Je suis désolé, Yuya… Mais je t'aime toujours et je peux pas lui permettre de continuer à te salir alors qu'il est même pas digne de te lécher les pieds…

- He ? Me salir ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tai… s'il te plait… je t'en prie… si tu m'aime… si tu m'aime, par pitié, fais pas de mal à Massu… J'en mourrais s'il lui arrive quelque chose tu sais… Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais laisse-le…

Cette extrême détresse, dans la voix de mon Tesshi, cette angoisse qui dit "je vous en prie, ne me prenez pas l'homme que j'aime", je la connais bien. Je l'ai déjà vécue quand Masa-chan a été terrassé par la maladie, alors je sais ce qu'on ressent.

- Tesshi, non… Fais pas comme moi avec Pi, dis pas que tu feras tout ce qu'il veut, parce que s'il t'y force…

- LA FERME TOI ! JE T'AI PAS AUTORISE A PARLER ! LUI PARLE PAS !

Je sens la lame appuyer un peu plus sur ma gorge. Ok, message reçu. Ca fait putain de mal…

- Tai… Je t'en supplie…

- Je suis désolé, Yuya, mais je peux pas. Si je le laisse, il va continuer à te toucher et je le supporterais pas.

- Il me touchera plus. Il fera rien. Laisse-le partir et on va parler tous les deux, d'accord ?

- Non, je peux pas faire ça… Je peux pas prendre ce risque… Je suis désolé…

Et avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il m'a lâché d'une main et a levé son couteau. Je ferme les yeux. Il va me tuer. Je vais mourir, assassiné par un kohai fou d'amour pour mon petit ami. Tu parle d'une mort à la con… Mais aucune douleur ne vient. A la place j'entends un cri de souffrance pure.

- YUYAAAAAA ! NOOOOOON !

Le dos traversé par une brusque sueur froide et le cœur tenaillé par un effroyable pressentiment, je rouvre les yeux. Sur le corps de Yuya à terre, toujours nu et dans le torse duquel le fameux couteau est planté profondément très près du cœur.

A mon tour, je pousse un hurlement de bête à l'agonie et me laisse tomber près de lui, serrant mon petit ami sans connaissance contre moi, à peine conscient que l'agresseur s'enfuit.

- Non, non… Kami-sama je vous en prie non… Me faites pas ça… On était heureux… Je vous en prie, me le prenez pas… Je pourrais pas vivre sans mon Tesshi…

D'énormes larmes roulent sur mes joues, mais je m'en fous… J'ai si mal de penser que… Non il va s'en sortir. C'est obligé.

Alertés par mon hurlement, des gens se précipitent dans la pièce. Je vois pas qui c'est parce que je regarde que Tesshi, mais je reconnais une voix. Nagase-sempai.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Masuda, qu'est ce que tu… Oh putain de merde ! J'appelle les secours ! Tegoshi, tiens bon, gamin !

Quelques horribles minutes plus tard, je sens qu'on essaye de me l'enlever et m'y accroche en criant.

- Non, non, laissez-le !

- Masuda ! C'est pas le moment d'être hystérique ! me hurle Nagase-sempai en me secouant comme un prunier. C'est les secours qui l'emmènent ! Reprend-toi, le gosse a besoin de toi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Fujigaya… il voulait me tuer… pour avoir Yu' pour lui… mais… mais Yu' a du s'interposer…

- Quoi ? Fujigaya ?! Mais où il est ?!

- J'en sais rien… Et là je m'en fous. Je veux aller voir Yuya…

- Je vais t'y emmener. Rhabille-toi. Pendant ce temps, les autres vont chercher cet espèce de taré de Fujigaya.

Avec des gestes d'automate, je remets mes fringues de répète et suis mon aîné, comme hors de moi-même. Pourtant je déteste les hôpitaux mais il semblerait que les hommes de ma vie soient voués à y faire des séjours en catastrophe.

Je me suis précipité comme un fou à l'accueil dès que j'ai pu sortir de la voiture du Tokio, mais on m'a juste prié de me calmer et de m'asseoir, en me disant que de toute façon, mon compagnon était au bloc et qu'on en savait pas plus pour le moment. Alors l'attente a commencé. Interminable. J'ai compté les carreaux de carrelage du sol du couloir (six-cent dix-huit), ceux des murs (vingt-sept mille quatre-cent trente-trois) et les dalles du plafond (soixante six) au moins dix fois chacun. Et pendant tout ce temps, rien. Pas la moindre nouvelle de mon Yu'. A croire que ce maudit bloc est un trou noir qui a avalé tout le monde.

Puis soudain, alors que j'ai presque perdu espoir, un chirurgien sort et je me jette presque sur lui.

- Alors sensei ?!

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille ?

- Yuya est mon compagnon.

- Ah. Et bien nous avons extrait l'arme et fais le maximum. Pour nous il est hors de danger mais…

- Mais… ?

- Et bien étant donné l'endroit où est situé la lésion, il est possible qu'il reste dans le coma. Je suis désolé. Tout est entre ses mains maintenant.

Un grand coup de poêle derrière la tête et ce fatal couteau planté dans mon propre cœur ne m'auraient pas fait davantage de mal. Un long cri de douleur m'échappe et je m'effondre à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

Je suis aussitôt rejoint par Nagase-sempai qui est resté avec moi et il m'aide à me redresser.

- Allez Masuda, faut pas te laisser abattre. Des gens qui sortent du coma, y'en a plein tout le temps. Tegoshi s'en sortira lui aussi, ne.

Je secoue la tête, chassant l'impression de déjà-vu. J'aurais pas deux fois la chance que la personne que j'aime s'en sorte. J'en suis sûr.

- Hé, tu fais quoi là ?! Tu crois que c'est en le voyant déjà mort que tu vas l'aider à s'en sortir ?! Il est vivant, Masuda ! Et avec ton aide, il peut très bien revenir, alors reprends-toi, je sais que t'es pas un enfoiré d'égoïste !

- A quoi bon, sempai… C'est à cause de moi s'il en est là… Si j'étais pas là…

- "Moi", "je"… Tu t'entends, là, à penser à toi alors que tu devrais penser qu'à lui ? Putain, si tu l'aime, t'as une curieuse façon de le montrer ! Surtout s'il s'est sacrifié pour te sauver la vie !

- MASSU !

Une voix familière me fait relever la tête. Les gars… Un des Tokio a du prévenir Pi, qui a appelé tout le monde… Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur mais je m'en fous.

- Massu, Taichi-sempai nous a tout raconté, c'est épouvantable ce qui s'est passé, me dit Keii-chan, qui prend immédiatement près de moi le relai de Nagase-sempai.

- Je vous le confie les gars. Moi je vais aux nouvelles concernant l'assass… enfin le barjot qui a fait ça.

- Merci, sempai. Tenez-nous au courant onegaishimasu, demande Pi en s'inclinant.

- Viens Massu, on va s'assoir. C'est froid par terre, tu vas attraper la crève.

- Je m'en fous… Plus rien a d'importance, Keii-chan… Plus rien… Sans Tesshi…

- Mais qu'il est con… Tego-nyan est pas mort, il va s'en sortir, ok ?!

Je hoche la tête, mais au fond de moi, je n'y crois plus.

18 mars 2009

Comme tous les jours, depuis deux mois, après m'être mentalement préparé au choc sans cesse renouvelé, je rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital complètement envahie de fleurs et de peluches envoyées tant par sa famille les gars de l'agence, des célébrités avec lesquelles Yu' a travaillé ou des fans, tous en peine de lui. Mes gestes sont ceux d'un automate, je le sais, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Dans le grand lit entouré de barreaux métalliques, presque aussi blanc que les draps dans lesquels il est couché, Yuya, relié à des machines et des tuyaux, est immobile. Ses yeux sont fermés et, si sa poitrine s'était pas soulevée régulièrement, j'aurais vraiment pu croire qu'il était plus là comme je le cauchemarde toutes les nuits depuis cet affreux jour. Je tire le tabouret près du lit, m'assois, prends sa main reliée à un monitoring par un capteur placé au bout de son majeur et la serre dans la mienne.

Sur la table près du lit, dans un vase contrairement aux autres, il y a un bouquet de lys blancs, les fleurs préférées de Tegoshi-san. Elle a du passer dans l'aprèm. Kami-sama, c'est déjà tellement dur pour moi, j'imagine mal ce que doit vivre la pauvre femme , en voyant son fils dans cet état jour après jour.

Je soupire et, d'un ton faussement enjoué, entame mon interminable monologue quotidien qui a pas l'air de changer quoi que ce soit à son état.

- Hé Yu', comment ça va, mon cœur ? On continue à travailler sur "Koi no ABO" tu sais. Mais c'est compliqué sans toi, parce qu'on se sert un peu tous de ta voix comme guide. Et puis personne tient la note comme toi à la fin. En fait, même si la date de l'enregistrement se rapproche, on a beau faire de notre mieux, il manque toujours toi, alors… pour être honnête, je crois qu'on essaye tous plus ou moins de retarder l'échéance, pour essayer de pas enregistrer sans toi. Mais du coup on se fait engueuler par Fujioka-san parce qu'on avance plus lentement que des tortues. Tu le crois ça ? Même Pi freine des quatre fers pour te laisser la possibilité de nous rejoindre.

Je fais une pause. Trouver des sujets de conversation pour dire des trucs à mon copain inconscient, c'est vraiment pas simple. Et je sais que les gars galèrent tous autant quand ils viennent, pourtant le médecin a été clair : lui parler chaque jour pendant des heures peut l'aider à revenir parmi nous.

- Je… sais que tu l'aimais bien avant tout ça, mais ils l'ont eu tu sais… Fujigaya, je veux dire. Les Tokio l'avaient coincé à l'agence et du coup les flics l'ont emmené. On lui a diagnostiqué une maladie mentale dont j'ai oublié le nom et il est interné pour le moment. Il était bien complètement maboul. Va falloir que les Kisumai fassent avec un membre de moins. Comme nous à l'époque même si c'était pas pour le même genre de raison.

Je m'interromps de nouveau et embraye sur autre chose.

- Tu sais, j'ai reçu des projets pour Tegomass. On a un premier album de prévu pour juillet, tu te rends compte. Du coup, j'ai besoin de toi pour commencer à travailler dessus, vu que j'ai reçu toutes les chansons. Il y en aura quinze, tu te rends compte ? Dont une version en anglais de "miso soup". En anglais, à quoi ils pensent ?

Je lève les yeux sur le visage de mon petit ami, si immobile et blême qu'il a l'air en cire… et je suis incapable de continuer à feindre.

- Yu'… je t'en prie chéri, reviens… M'abandonne pas… Je peux pas vivre sans toi moi non plus tu sais… Je voulais te demander de vivre avec moi pour qu'on soit plus jamais séparés, mais j'ai même pas pu le faire… Alors reviens… Reviens-moi et on se quittera plus jamais, je te le jure…

S'en est trop pour mes nerfs. Je me retiens toujours autant que je peux, mais là, je peux plus et je fonds en larmes, le visage caché sur le lit.

Il me faut un très long moment pour me calmer, mais mes sanglots finissent par s'espacer et disparaître, me laissant juste hoqueter comme un idiot. Je me passe une main sur le visage. Je me sens tellement épuisé… Entre les répètes, les longues heures que je passe dans cette chambre bien souvent à pleurer et le fait que je dors pas des masses parce que j'arrête pas de revivre le moment où tout s'est arrêté, mes heures de sommeil sont réduites à presque rien. Sérieux, je dois dormir genre pas plus d'une à deux heures par nuit. Et je sais qu'au bout d'un moment, mon corps va crier stop. Ca commence déjà un peu. Mais je me sens tellement coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Encore une fois, mon bonheur tout neuf est mis en pièces parce que la personne que j'aime a fait quelque chose pour être avec moi. Je suis un porte-malheur. Les gens comme moi devraient jamais approcher d'autres gens. Jamais.

Je me redresse. Il faut que je boive quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'un truc avec du sucre pour me redonner un peu d'énergie pour passer la nuit près de Yu'.

- Je reviens, mon cœur, je vais au distributeur de boissons, dis-je avant de me pencher et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles sont si froides… Comme si… Non. Non Taka, pense pas à ça. Il est là, quelque part. Il doit être perdu et avoir peur tout seul dans le noir, mon Tesshi. J'ai pas le droit d'abandonner l'idée qu'il me revienne.

Je sors donc de la pièce et me dirige vers le distributeur du couloir, mais il est déjà occupé par un occidental qui doit avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi et dont la main droite est accrochée à la perfusion à roulettes dont l'aiguille est plantée à plat dans le dos de sa main.

- Bonjour ! me salut-il joyeusement.

- Heu bonjour.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois, me dit-il dans un excellent japonais.

Je me retiens très fort de soupirer. C'était vraiment pas le jour de tomber sur un fan. J'ai vraiment pas la tête à prétendre que tout va bien.

- Vous venez tous les jours, ne ? Comme je me ballade pas mal avec ma perf', j'ai remarqué vos allées et venues.

Ah ben on dirait que je me suis gouré. Ca a pas l'air d'être un fan finalement. J'ai même pas l'impression qu'il m'ait reconnu. C'est reposant de parler à quelqu'un qui soit pas un Johnny's et s'adresse à moi normalement.

- Un membre de votre famille est hospitalisé ?

- Mon petit ami.

- Oh… Désolé. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il a reçu un coup de couteau et il… (la suite a du mal à passer) il est dans le coma depuis deux mois.

- So ka… Je suis désolé de… Oh ! La chambre aux fleurs, ne ?

- He ?

- Votre ami, c'est le patient dont la chambre est pleine de fleurs ?

- Heu oui. Elles ont été envoyées par tous ceux qui l'aiment.

Je sais pas pourquoi je parle si facilement à ce garçon inconnu. Peut-être que, justement, le fait de parler à quelqu'un que je connais pas m'aide inconsciemment, j'en sais rien.

- Et ça vous rend pas jaloux, tous ces gens qui l'aiment ?

- Non. Parce qu'ils n'aiment tous que l'image qu'il donne, celle qu'il accepte de laisser paraître. Moi, je connais le vrai Yuya. Je connais tout de lui.

- Ca doit être ça le vrai amour. Ca laisse rêveur. Ah ! J'ai oublié de me présenter : Shirota Yuu.

Ah bah en fait il est pas occidental, il est japonais. Mais à mon avis, il est métis, parce qu'il en a pas du tout l'air.

- Masuda Takahisa, fais-je en serrant sa main gauche qu'il m'a tendue.

Je suis plus habitué à me présenter à qui que ce soit. D'habitude, les gens me reconnaissent direct. Ca fait drôle de revenir dans l'anonymat, même pour quelques minutes, mais c'est pas désagréable pour autant.

- Content de vous connaître.

- Moi de même, dis-je. Mais je dois retourner près de lui, désolé.

- Je comprends. Bon courage, ça doit être une situation difficile.

- Vous n'avez pas idée…

- Tenez, je crois que vous en avez plus besoin que moi, dit-il en me tendant la canette de boisson énergisante qu'il vient de récupérer.

- Mais… vous êtes sûr ? Je voudrais pas…

- Hum hum. Et faites attention à vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Il me fait un petit sourire et un signe de la main et fait demi tour dans le couloir.

Misère, si même lui qui me connait pas a remarqué que j'avais une sale tête, c'est que ça doit même être pire que ce que je croyais.

Je bois d'un trait la canette que Shirota-san vient de me donner, histoire de me donner à la fois énergie et courage, puis entre de nouveau dans la chambre, dans laquelle le silence, presque étouffant, me prend à la gorge.

- Tu sais, je viens de rencontrer un gars plutôt sympa dans le couloir, dis-je à mon petit ami en revenant m'assoir près de lui. Je sais pas ce qu'il a comme maladie pour se balader avec une perfusion, mais bon… Il avait remarqué que ta chambre était pleine de fleurs et il se demandait si j'étais pas jaloux. Bah non évidemment. Pas plus que toi tu es jaloux de mes fans etc… (je laisse passer un moment, puis abandonne mon ton léger) Yu'… Je sais que tu dois te sentir seul et perdu dans cette obscurité que tu déteste, toi qui es tellement fait pour la lumière… mais tu es pas seul. Je suis là, ta mère aussi. Et les gars. Et les mecs de l'agence. Et tes fans. On est tous là et on attend ton retour, alors nous abandonne pas…

Je me tais de nouveau. Vraiment, je sais plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire… Et malgré moi, les larmes se remettent à couler. Alors que j'étais quasi certain de plus avoir une seule goutte d'eau dans tout le corps. Pour la deuxième fois, je pose les bras sur le lit et ma tête par-dessus pour laisser libre court à mon chagrin.

Mais soudain, je sens quelque chose sur ma tête et la relève brusquement… pour rencontrer le regard flou de Tesshi. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'est réveillé. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix, éraillée mais bien réelle, prononce mon nom.

- Massu…

- Tesshi ! m'exclamé-je en le serrant contre moi à l'étouffer, alors que de nouvelles larmes, de joie cette fois, coulent sur mes joues. Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillé !

- Aïe…

Je comprends que je lui fais mal et le relâche avant de l'observer comme si je l'avais pas vu depuis des années. Il est toujours pâle, bien sûr, mais il est conscient et il parle, ce qui est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fais.

- J'ai… entendu ta voix… Je t'ai entendu… pleurer pour moi…

- Faut que tu reprenne des forces maintenant, dis-je sans relever ce qu'il vient de dire. Tu as faim ? soif ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il secoue la tête, mais tend un bras tremblant pour toucher ma joue du bout des doigts.

- Tu as… une mine affreuse…

Que même lui, à peine sorti du coma, me dise ça, me fait rire et, de ma main, j'appuie la sienne sur ma peau.

- Venant de toi, c'est pas mal comme remarque.

- Je rigole… pas, tu sais. Quand c'est la… dernière fois que tu as… vraiment dormi ou mangé ?

On dirait que chaque mot lui coûte à prononcer, mais ses premiers mots sont pour s'inquiéter pour moi. Alors que c'est justement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi qu'il en est là.

- Shhhhhht. Arrête de parler, mon cœur. Je vais appeler une infirmière.

Je prend donc l'espèce de télécommande sur laquelle se trouve le bouton d'appel et appuie dessus.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme.

- Oui vous avez sonné ? J'ai… Oh. Bonjour, Tegoshi-san, je suis contente de vous voir réveillé. Je vais faire prévenir le docteur.

- Vous pouvez peut-être lui retirer tous ces tuyaux et ses perfusions maintenant ? demandé-je.

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision toute seule. Je vais faire prévenir le médecin. C'est lui qui donnera l'autorisation de les retirer ou pas.

Elle s'incline, sort et je reporte immédiatement mon attention sur mon petit ami.

- Je vais appeler ta mère et les gars pour les prévenir que tu as repris connaissance. C'était la sieste de ta vie là.

- J'ai "dormi"… combien de temps ?

- Deux mois, mon cœur.

- Oh. Effectivement.

- Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et je me précipite à l'extérieur pour téléphoner. Inutile de dire que sa mère a fondu en larmes au bout du fil, en remerciant nous remerciant, les dieux et moi, pour le réveil de son fils. J'étais un peu gêné quand même, parce qu'après tout, j'ai rien fais de spécial à part être présent.

Je rentre dans la chambre après avoir passé un coup de fil rapide à Keii-chan qui a promis qu'il passerait dans la soirée avec Shige. Il était super heureux.

- Je pense que tu vas avoir pas mal de visite aujourd'hui, dis-je à mon petit ami.

- So ka…

- T'es sûr que tu veux rien manger ?

- Non, mais j'ai pas encore eu de bisou.

Je souris. S'il est assez en forme pour réclamer un baiser, c'est qu'il y a plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa santé.


	53. Secrets

24 avril 2009

Avec le retour de Tesshi, l'activité à repris normalement, ce qui a inclus l'enregistrement de "Koi no ABO" qui sort aujourd'hui. J'ai pas osé dire à mon petit ami que j'avais échangé mes coordonnées avec Shirota-san, de peur qu'il me fasse une scène. Et comme il est encore en convalescence, on doit tous le ménager. Moi le premier. Mais j'ai vraiment bien accroché avec Shirota-san (je serais tenté de dire que c'est mon premier ami non Johnny's), donc j'avais pas envie de perdre le contact établi les derniers jours d'hospitalisation de Yu'. En discutant avec lui, j'ai appris que sa mère est espagnole et que c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air occidental. Il m'a aussi dit le nom de sa maladie mais je l'ai oublié. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça l'oblige à faire de longs et fréquents séjours à l'hôpital dont il est un peu la mascotte. Ce qui m'a pas étonné, parce qu'il est vraiment gentil. Bref j'ai un ami et le cacher à Tesshi sera pas simple. Surtout qu'on va pas tarder à devoir bosser sur "Tegomass no uta", le premier album de notre duo et que donc, on sera ensemble H24.

- Massu, si ce que je raconte t'intéresse pas, dis-le tout de suite.

La voix mécontente de Pi me tire de mes pensées.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de rêvasser avec tout le boulot qu'on a. Concentre-toi un peu s'il te plait.

- Hai gomen.

Le regard interrogateur de Yu' se pose sur moi. Il se demande à quoi je pouvais bien penser pour être distrait pendant un briefing. C'est vrai que c'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Donc, pour Massu qui a rien écouté, reprend notre leader en appuyant lourdement sur les deux derniers mots, voilà le programme de la journée : là, on attend Fujioka-san avec les pochettes du single, ensuite on a une interview et un shoot pour un magazine, puis on reviendra ici pour commencer l'entraînement pour le News Live Winter Diamond Party qui va bientôt avoir lieu et on ira manger. Après on a un live de "Koi no ABO", encore une interview et la fin d'aprèm est dégagée pour que Tesshi et massu puissent commencer à bosser sur leur propre album. Des questions ?

- Ouais. Ob se repose quand ? demande Ryo.

- Si tu voulais du repos, fallait faire un autre métier, mon vieux. Autre chose ?

Comme personne se manifeste, il conclut.

- Parfait. Donc c'est parti pour la journée.

19 mai 2009

Aujourd'hui, je dois voir Yuu-kun vu qu'on est off, donc j'ai fais croire à Tesshi que j'allais voir ma mère. Ca me plait pas de lui mentir, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il refasse une crise de jalousie qui a pas lieu d'être, comme avec Kaname-sama. Du coup, je suis obligé de trouver des stratagèmes de ce genre. J'ai du mettre kaa-chan dans la confidence au cas om Yu' l'appelle pour vérifier (comme il est un peu parano à ce sujet, c'est possible) et du coup j'ai eu droit à un sermon sur la nécessité d'être franc quand on est en couple : "Tu comprends, nounours, comment Yuya-chan peut te faire confiance si tu n'es pas honnête avec lui ? Et puis si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as pas de raison de lui cacher cette amitié". J'ai renoncé à lui faire comprendre que ce serait pire si je lui disais, parce qu'il verrait jamais ça comme une amitié innocente et s'imaginerait tout de suite le pire, parce que kaa-chan a toujours eu une grande faiblesse en ce qui concerne Yuya vu qu'elle l'adore. Il m'a donc fallu une demie heure avant qu'elle me promette de corroborer ma version en cas d'appel de mon petit ami.

- J'y vais, mon cœur, fais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- D'accord. Passe le bonjour à ta mère pour moi, ne.

- Pas de souci.

Je me chausse, prend ma sacoche et file au point de rendez-vous, un minimum déguisé.

A mon arrivée, Yuu-kun est déjà là et je lui fais signe.

- A ce point ? me demande-t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, en voyant le déguisement en question.

- Hum. Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire du shopping mais… un centre commercial est peut-être pas l'idéal pour ton anonymat.

Oui, depuis il a appris que je fais partie de News. Mais coup de bol, ça a pas changé sa façon de se comporter avec moi.

- Pas faux. Mais bon, en même temps, je risque d'attirer l'attention où que j'aille, alors autant faire du shopping. J'en ai pas fais depuis un sacré bail.

- Vendu alors. Tu as une préférence ?

- J'irais bien au 109.

- C'est pas dans mes moyens, mais je suis pas contre voir l'intérieur.

- T'y es jamais entré ?

- Non.

- Alors viens.

On file donc jusqu'à la tour commerciale et je me rend alors compte que je suis pas le seul Johnny's à vouloir investir les lieux, car je repère immédiatement Masa-chan et les autres Arashi, à découvert, eux, réunis devant l'entrée avec une équipe télé. Ils doivent tourner un épisode de "Mannequin Five".

- On a un bol monstrueux, soufflé-je à Yuu-kun. Viens.

Je m'approche donc de mes aînés l'air de rien et laisse Masa-chan me repérer le premier.

- Taka-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- On allait faire un peu de shopping, mon ami et moi, réponds-je en souriant. Mais on est venus un peu trop tôt je crois, c'est pas ouvert. Bonjour Masa-chan, bonjour sempai.

- Oh ben… Vous pouvez peut-être profiter du fait qu'on a privatisé le centre pour l'émission, propose-t-il.

- C'est vrai que tu seras pas tranquille si t'attends l'ouverture, acquiesce Ninomiya-sempai.

- Mais ça dérange pas ?

- Bah non puisqu'on te le dit, dis-je en m'inclinant, imité de Yuu-kun.

- Vous aurez que deux heures, comme nous, par contre, me prévient Matsumoto-sempai.

- Hai. Wakatta.

Après deux heures de shopping presque seuls dans le centre commercial (on a parfois croisé les Arashi chargés de sacs. Ils vont s'éclater dans l'émission), Yuu-kun et moi on est ressortis et allés se poser dans un café avec nos achats. Les siens, c'est moi qui les ai payés malgré ses réticences, vu qu'il avait pas les moyens, mais ça m'a pas dérangé.

Ensuite on est allés manger dans un coin tranquille et on a fini par une gentille balade après avoir posé nos sacs dans ma voiture. Ca fait tellement plaisir ce genre de plaisirs simples. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était.

Après un moment, je regarde l'heure. Il va falloir que je rentre si je veux rester crédible avec mon histoire de visite à kaa-chan, vu que je rentre jamais tard quand j'y vais.

- Yuu-kun, je vais devoir y aller. On se revoit bientôt, dis-je.

- Ce sera pas tout de suite. Je retourne à l'hôpital pour quelques temps.

- Oh. So ka. Alors je viendrais te voir.

- J'attendrais ta visite. A bientôt.

14 juin 2009

Après la série de concerts du News Live Winter Diamond Party, Tesshi et moi avons directement embrayé sur la préparation du premier album de Tegomass. Du coup, j'ai quasi pas le temps de voir Yuu-kun, que ce soit à l'hôpital ou en dehors, mais j'arrive quand même à trouver des petits créneaux, toujours en cachette de mon petit ami.

Je me suis peu à peu habitué à cette espèce de double vie, mais ça reste quand même des mensonges. Reste à espérer que Yu' me grillera jamais, sinon je suis mal et je sais pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer.

15 juillet 2009

Aujourd'hui, "Tegomass no uta" sort enfin. Inutile de dire qu'on est super occupés : tout le monde nous veut. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on répète sans fin les mêmes choses à tout le monde : oui on est heureux de cet album ; non avoir une double carrière n'est pas un problème ; non, ce n'est pas trop dur de faire la promo de l'album de Tegomass en plus de celui de News ; oui les autres membres sont contents pour nous et nous soutiennent… J'ai vraiment envie de leur dire de se renouveler un peu, mais je m'abstiens évidemment. Il faut bien coller à mon image de mec sage qui dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Parce que oui, c'est l'image que je donne apparemment. Je sais pas d'où c'est sorti, parce que je fais autant sinon plus de conneries que les autres, mais bon…

Tesshi, lui, ça a pas l'air de le souler d'entendre toujours les mêmes questions, il est toujours aussi joyeux d'y répondre. Un vrai Zébulon.

Ou alors, c'est juste moi qui deviens blasé. Si c'est ça, ça craint quand même après seulement six ans. Vaaaaaache… J'avais pas percuté que ça faisait déjà six ans. Le temps passe super vite quand même.

1er septembre 2009

J'ai passé tout le mois d'août à aller de live en live, d'émission en émission et de shoot en shoot, que ce soit avec News ou Tegomass et je suis cla-qué. J'ai juste envie d'hiberner, mais impossible, trop de boulot et comme il s'arrête jamais…

En plus, Tesshi et moi on a appris que notre première tournée est prévue en décembre, alors même si c'est dans un peu plus de trois mois, on a un peu la pression.

Mais aujourd'hui, on est off. Vous pensez qu'on reste sous la couette et qu'on se repose ? Et bah non. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, Yu' a tenu à aller voir ce taré de Fujigaya dans son institut. Et dans la mesure où il a essayé de me tuer, j'avoue que je l'ai pas bien pris, mais mon petit ami a pas eu l'air de le remarquer. C'est pour ça qu'on va perdre notre temps là-bas. C'est peut-être mesquin de voir ça comme ça, surtout qu'apparemment, Fujigaya a pas toute sa tête, mais dans la mesure où j'aurais pu crever et Tesshi jamais se réveiller, je pense être en droit de réagir comme ça. Du coup, pendant que Yu' se précipite à l'accueil, moi je reste en arrière et je traîne les pieds. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si Fujigaya allait sauter de joie en me voyant puisque ma simple existence est un problème à ses yeux. J'aurais du laisser mon Tesshi y aller seul. Sauf que, sachant ce que je sais, j'aurais pas été tranquille de le savoir seul avec ce dingue.

- Massu on y va, je sais où est sa chambre ! me dit mon petit ami en harponnant mon bras pour littéralement me tirer à sa suite.

- Il a une camisole j'espère, marmonné-je façon Ryo, dans la barbe que j'ai pas.

- He ?

- Rien, grogné-je encore.

- Pffffff, t'es désagréable aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

- T'es sérieux là ?! Tu me pose vraiment la question ?!

- Ben oui.

- J'ai que tu me traîne "juste" voir le mec qui a essayé de me tuer et qui t'as fais tomber dans le coma ! m'exclamé-je, m'attirant des regards noirs du personnel.

- Heeeeee ?! T'es resté là-dessus ?! Comment tu peux lui en vouloir alors que moi non ?

- Justement, c'est ce que je voudrais savoir, figure-toi !

- He ?

- Pourquoi TOI tu lui en veux pas, alors qu'il a essayé de tuer l'homme que tu aime et que tu as été gravement blessé par sa faute ?!

- Ben il est malade quoi. Il a pas toute sa tête. On peut pas en vouloir à un malade.

- Ben voyons… Quelle bonne excuse…

- Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? me demande-t-il, les poings sur les hanches.

- J'insinue rien. Je me demande si ça cache pas un truc tu vois.

- Un truc ? Tu crois quand même pas que…

- Si. C'est exactement ce que je crois.

- Massu no baka ! crie-t-il alors. Bah va-t-en avec tes soupçons ! Je veux plus te voir !

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai aucune envie de rester !

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

Je le foudroie du regard, tourne les talons sans remord pour retourner à la voiture et repars vers la maison. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, je me rend compte que j'ai pas envie de rester seul à l'appart et je veux pas encore aller pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Masa-chan, ni embêter Keii-chan et Shige. Je vais aller voir Ryo. Boire avec lui me fera du bien. Discuter aussi.

Je fais donc demi tour et vais me garer devant chez lui. J'espère qu'il est là, sinon je vais avoir l'air con. Je décide de l'appeler et, coup de bol, il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Massu ? C'est rare que tu m'appelle. Ca va ? »

- Pas tellement. T'es chez toi là ?

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

- Je suis en bas. Je peux monter ?

« Bah ouais, tu vas pas rester dehors. »

- Alors à tout de suite.

Il m'ouvre dès que je sonne et je remarque qu'il est en boxer. Il devait dormir.

- Je te dérange ?

- Nan nan t'inquiète. Et puis je vais pas te jeter dehors alors que t'as l'air d'avoir des emmerdes. Entre.

Je rentre donc et me déchausse.

- Alors qu'est ce qui va pas ? me demande-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Je me suis engueulé avec Yu'…

- Sans déc ? Pour un truc grave ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Compliqué genre ça va prendre un bon moment à raconter ?

- Ouais…

- Ok. Je vais nous chercher des bières. Va t'assoir.

Je hoche la tête et, en entrant dans le salon, remarque que c'est un peu le bordel. Mais ça se comprend : personne a envie de passer son jour off à faire le ménage.

Il revient avec deux canettes, m'en tend une et je l'ouvre avant de la boire d'un trait.

- Ah ouais quand même. Je t'ai jamais vu avoir une telle descente. Raconte. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Alors je lui raconte tout, depuis la crise de jalousie de Tesshi à propos de Kaname-sama (même si Ryo y a assisté), à mes accusations quand on était à l'asile, en passant par mes cachotteries à propos de Yuu-kun.

- Et bah putain, vous vous compliquez bien la vie, commente-t-il une fois que j'ai fini mon récit. Je me demande finalement si je vais pas m'abstenir de dire ce que je ressens à Tacchon. Quand je vois le bordel que c'est les histoires de couple…

- Tu veux dire que Yu' avait raison ?

- Ouais…

- Et… tu t'es pas déclaré ?

- Nan j'hésite. Les grandes déclarations, c'est pas mon truc.

- T'as qu'à lui dire à ta manière. Pas besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

- Hum. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais revenons à toi. Tu crois pas que t'es un peu parano ? Je sais bien que Fujigaya est dingue, mais justement, pourquoi Tegonyan qui, lui, est sain d'esprit, te tromperait avec un mec pareil ? Faudrait qu'il ait une sacrée case en moins nan ?

- Mouais…

- Et inversement, ne. C'est pas parce que t'admire un mec ou deux, que tu pense à le tromper. Je me plante ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis fidèle.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Donc vous êtes tous les deux parano pour que dalle. Faut vous secouer, les mecs, parce que franchement, là vous êtes ridicules.

Ryo mâche jamais ses mots. Quand il a un truc à dire, il le dit sans y mettre aucune forme. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que c'est lui que je suis allé voir.

- Donc tu pense qu'on ferait mieux de juste… s'excuser et c'est tout ?

- Ouais. Pour vous deux, ouais.

- Et toi, tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Bah déjà… moi j'y serais pas, dans cette merde.

Et bim ! Prends ça dans les dents, Taka.

- Et sinon moi, je m'excuserais pas. Je me contenterais de me comporter comme si rien s'était passé.

- He ? Et ça marche ça ?

- Avec les Kanja ça marche.

- Ah. Ouais.

C'est sûr qu'avec cette explication, ça remet tout en perspective.

- Fais pas cette tronche, grogne-t-il en me donnant une tape sur la tête. Je t'ai pas proposé cette solution. Vous êtes trop bisounours Tegonyan et toi, ça marcherait pas. Y'en aurait forcément un qui remettrait tout sur le tapis à un moment donné et ça finirait par des larmes. Alors autant faire les larmes tout de suite, ce sera fait.

Je sais pas trop comment prendre ça en fait…

- Et sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec ton nouveau pote ?

- Bah je t'ai expliqué.

- Ouais mais j'avoue que je pige pas pourquoi tu fais tant de mystères.

- A cause de la jalousie de Yu' ! explosé-je. T'as rien suivi ou quoi ?!

- Oi ! Déjà tu baisse d'un ton. C'est toi qu'es venu me trouver et qui m'a parlé de ce mec, alors t'étonne pas que je pose des questions que t'as pas envie d'entendre. Je suis pas Keii-chan moi.

Ca c'est sûr. Le jour et la nuit. Autant comparer un loup à un agneau. Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui.

- Désolé, marmonné-je.

- Bref, à mon avis, tu fais une belle connerie en lui en parlant pas. Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts quand Tegonyan se rendra compte à la fois que ce gars existe et que tu lui a menti pendant des semaines. L'explosion risque d'être violente.

Il a raison. Je le sais bien au fond de moi, mais j'ai peur que la jalousie maladive de Tesshi me force à choisir entre lui et Yuu-kun. Et j'ai pas envie.

17 décembre 2009

On y est. Ce soir c'est le premier concert de la première tournée de Tegomass et, à une heure du grand événement, j'avoue que je stresse. J'ai même pas osé regarder où en étaient les ventes de billets, de peur de découvrir que les fans seront pas au rendez-vous. Je sais, après six ans de News, c'est con de continuer à avoir cette crainte. Mais c'est juste le trac de la première, ensuite ça roulera tout seul.

- Arrête de bouger, Massu, me dit soudain Tesshi. T'as aucune raison d'avoir le trac. Les fans nous aiment.

- Je sais.

- Et tous les billets sont partis.

- Tous ?

- Tous.

Malgré moi, je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, qui fait rire mon petit ami.

- T'es pas croyable, mais t'es trop mignon, me dit-il, amusé, en venant m'enlacer et m'embrasser. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets la pression tout seul comme ça, mais t'es trop chou. Fais gaffe, ne, t'as déjà des cheveux blancs.

- Uso ?! fais-je, un brin paniqué, en bondissant jusqu'au plus proche miroir pour examiner ma tignasse.

- Je blague, mon amour, détends-toi, rigole-t-il. T'es trop tendu, assieds-toi je vais te faire un massage.

Je m'assois donc, mais me relève une seconde plus tard.

- Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes, dis-je en quittant la loge.

Quand je reviens un petit moment plus tard, l'atmosphère dans la loge a changé. Elle est devenue non seulement lourde, mais carrément orageuse.

- Heu… Yu', mon cœur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ton portable a sonné pendant que t'étais parti.

- Et ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal…

- C'est qui "Yuu-kun" ?

Oh. Merde… Putain, Ryo avait raison. Enfin je savais qu'il avait raison, mais…

- On peut en parler plus tard ? C'est pas vraiment le moment là.

- Non, Massu, on en parle maintenant, dit-il en croisant les bras, le visage fermé. Alors c'est qui ? Et me répond pas que c'est Yokoyama, je te croirais pas : t'es pas assez proche de lui pour avoir son numéro et de toute façon, tu l'appelle pas par son prénom.

- Un ami, réponds-je en soupirant.

- Un ami ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Non.

- Et il sort d'où cet "ami" dont j'ai jamais entendu parler ?!

- On a fait connaissance pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital parce que c'était aussi un patient. Il avait vu que j'allais mal et il a voulu me réconfirter.

- Comment ?!

- Bah… avec des mots gentils. Comme un réconfort quoi.

- Tu l'as revu depuis que je suis sorti ? m'interroge encore Yuya plus doucement.

- Oui… dis-je encore en en menant pas large.

- Combien de fois ?

- Plusieurs.

- Mais plusieurs combien ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas compté…

- Quand ?

- Quand je disais que j'allais voir ma mère…

- …

Son soudain silence après cet interrogatoire en règle, m'alarme.

- Yu' ?

- …

- Mon cœur, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Crie-moi dessus si tu veux, mais parle-moi.

- Je te déteste, Massu… murmure-t-il, si bas que je suis pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu.

- He ?

- JE TE DETESTE ! TU ES LE PIRE !

Et sur ces mots qui me giflent, il sort en courant. Et merde, à tous les coups il va se planquer. Il faut que je le retrouve. Je sais que j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne, mais le concert commence dans quarante-cinq minutes à peine…

Finalement, j'ai eu beau chercher, j'ai pas retrouvé mon Tesshi avant notre entrée en scène. Du coup, tout en assurant le show, je lui jetais régulièrement des regards appuyés qu'il faisait mine de pas voir… tout en entretenant l'illusion d'une bonne entente pour les fans. Mais en fait il est resté froid et distant avec moi pendant toute la première partie du concert. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on arrive au moment du MC, que je sais quoi faire.

A l'instant où il ouvre la bouche pour s'adresser aux fans, je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, sous les cris du public qui prend ça pour du fanservice. Je vois mon petit ami écarquiller les yeux et il murmure pour que moi seul entende :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tesshi, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, fais-je tout fort dans mon micro. J'aurais jamais du faire ça. Je suis un idiot et je te supplie de me pardonner.

Tout en parlant, je me suis penché jusqu'à ce que mon front touche le sol de la scène, sous les glapissements des fans qui rêvent de nous voir ensemble lui et moi, sans se douter une minute que c'est vraiment le cas.

- Massu arrête, relève-toi… dit-il à mi voix dans son propre micro, conscient que, bien que je joue pas la comédie, il faut donner le change aux fans.

- Non, pas avant que tu m'aie dis que tu me pardonne, réponds-je de même. Je te jure que je recommencerais pas. Plus jamais.

Il y a un blanc. Mais un vrai du genre plus un seul bruit dans l'immense salle pleine à craquer et j'entends distinctement les battements de mon cœur emballé. Je sais que là, c'est quitte ou double : ou il est touché que je lui ai demandé pardon devant cinquante-cinq mille personnes en mettant ma fierté de côté, ou il trouve que je lui force la main en prenant tant de gens à témoin. Ca passe ou ça casse, y'a pas de milieu possible.

Et soudain, dans le public, un cri se fait entendre : "pardonne-lui !". Cri bientôt relayé par cinq, dix, cent, mille personnes et finalement, par la salle entière.

Son regard parcourt la foule qui agite ses penlights en scandant la même phrase, puis revient sur moi qui ai pas bougé.

- Plus jamais, tu me le jure ? fait-il, toujours dans son micro.

- Je te le jure sur ta tête, fais-je en relevant la mienne pour le regarder en face et qu'il voit que je suis sincère.

Il y a un nouveau silence, seulement troublé par la foule, puis il lâche :

- Alors je te pardonne.

Je me relève alors et le serre fort contre moi sous les cris ravis des fans.

- Tu souffriras plus jamais par ma faute, Yu', je te le jure, murmuré-je à son oreille pour que lui seul m'entende.

- Massu…

Je lutte très fort contre l'envie de l'embrasser : même pour Tegomass, le fanservice a ses limites.

Le reste du concert s'est bien déroulé, la froideur de Yu' ayant disparu, le Tegomass est redevenu aussi complice qu'il l'a toujours été. C'est au retour dans les coulisses, après les derniers rappels, que mon petit ami se tourne vers moi.

- Me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! me dit-il en me bourrant la poitrine de coups de poing volontairement tout faibles. J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque quand tu t'es agenouillé. J'ai cru…

Il s'interrompt brusquement et devient écarlate. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a cru au juste.

- Tu as cru… ? fais-je pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Nan rien. Oublie, c'est bête.

- Rien de ce que tu peux dire est bête, Yu'. Dis-moi.

- J'ai cru… que tu me demandais en mariage, souffle-t-il.

Là, j'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça. Je savais même pas qu'il pensait à ça. Moi j'y aurais jamais pensé. D'autant que personne au Japon célébrerait un mariage gay et que même si on le faisait à l'étranger, il serait pas reconnu dans notre pays.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'était bête… reprend-il devant mon silence.

- Mais non c'est pas bête. Seulement… tu sais que c'est pas possible, ne.

- Je sais… murmure-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il y a tant de déception dans sa voix, que ça me touche profondément. Comme je l'ai rarement été.

- Yu', regarde-moi, dis-je tendrement.

Lentement, il relève le visage et je remarque que ses yeux sont humides. Merde…

- Yu', tu… voudrais vraiment m'épouser ?

- Hai…

- Mais… pourquoi ? Je veux dire… on vit déjà ensemble et tout. C'est comme si on était mariés, non ?

- Non, c'est pas pareil.

- Qu'est ce qui diffère alors ? Explique-moi, mon cœur, je veux comprendre ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, demandé-je en lui caressant la joue.

- Ben… si on se mariait, je t'appartiendrais officiellement pour toujours. Et toi aussi tu m'appartiendrais officiellement pour toujours.

Je m'attendais tellement peu à cette réponse, que j'en reste d'abord sans voix, avant de mettre un genou à terre sans me soucier du staff qui s'affaire autour de nous.

- Tegoshi Yuya… veux-tu m'épouser même si nous seuls serons au courant ?

A son tour stupéfait, il ouvre démesurément les yeux.

- M… Massu, qu'est ce que tu fais ? balbutie-t-il, visiblement troublé.

- Désolé, j'ai pas de bague vu que c'était pas prévu, mais… Ah attend, si j'en ai une.

Sur ces mots, je détache de mon cou la chaîne où pend l'anneau depuis longtemps trop petit, que kaa-chan m'avait offert pour mes quinze ans.

- Mais Massu… tu y tiens tellement à cette bague…

- Alors elle sera en sécurité avec toi.

Il me saute au cou, je souris, attache la chaîne au sien et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Mais Massu… tu y avais jamais pensé avant aujourd'hui, ne ?

- C'est vrai, admets-je honnêtement.

- Alors… tu t'es senti obligé parce que j'en ai parlé…

- Non Yu', c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te rendre heureux.

- Je t'aime, mon Massubidou.

Je souris de nouveau et embrasse tendrement celui qui vient de devenir mon fiancé. Même si j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on va bien pouvoir réussir à se marier.


	54. Joyeux noël tout le monde !

18 décembre 2009

Dans la mesure où ma chaîne et mon anneau ont jamais quitté mon cou depuis mes quinze ans, nos amis qui sont observateurs (trop ?) ont rapidement remarqué qu'ils étaient maintenant à celui de Tesshi et, du coup, on a subi un feu roulant de questions diverses.

Au début, j'ai fais semblant de rien, mais ils insistaient tellement qu'il a bien fallu finir par leur dire. Dire qu'ils ont été surpris serait un euphémisme. On aurait des poissons hors de l'eau. Ils ont commencé par rigoler comme si c'était la blague de l'année (surtout Ryo), mais en voyant mon sérieux et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de Yuya, ils ont réalisé que non.

- Attends, vous êtes sérieux là ? demande Pi.

- Oui ! Je vais vraiment me marier avec mon Massu d'amour !

- Mais… comment vous alelz faire ? interroge Shige, toujours pragmatique.

- J'avoue que pour le moment, j'en sais rien du tout, admets-je honnêtement.

- Mais on trouvera !

- Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand exactement ? demande encore Ryo.

J'échange un regard gêné avec mon fiancé, qui échappe pas à Keii-cha.

- Je crois qu'ils voulaient pas nous le dire du tout et le faire en cachette, dit-il tristement.

- C'est pas ça ! On a juste pas du tout parlé de comment ça se passerait pour le moment. C'est trop frais, on a pas les détails de quoi que ce soit.

- Mais vous nous l'auriez dis ?

- Quand on aurait été plus avancés dans le projet, oui.

Mes paroles ramènent le sourire sur le visage de notre aîné et franchement, je préfère ça. Voir Keii-chan triste alors qu'il est si adorable, c'est un crève-cœur.

24 décembre 2009

Une fois n'est pas coutume, on a décidé de fêter noël tous ensemble avec la personne qu'on aime. Du coup, on s'est réunis chez Pi. Il a donc invité Toma, qui a plus du tout l'air de prendre ce contact renoué pour une corvée. Je soupçonne qu'il va pas tarder à se passer un vrai truc entre eux. Bien sûr, je suis venu avec Tesshi et keii-chan avec Shige. On a même invité nos deux trainees forcés : Uchi et Hiro. Mais seul Uchi est venu. Hito m'a envoyé un message disant qu'il se sentait pas de venir parce qu'il m'aime toujours malgré le temps qui a passé. Et franchement, je suis désolé pour lui.

Du coup, il manque que Ryo et il se fait désirer.

Après avoir quand même tenu une demie heure, on a tous décidé de boire un coup en se disant que ça le ferait peut-être venir, mais nan, toujours pas et ça commence à être inquiétant.

Evidemment, on a essayé de l'appeler, mais on tombe toujours sur son répondeur.

- Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé un truc ? demande Uchi, cristallisant ainsi les angoisses de tout le monde.

- J'espère que non… répond sombrement notre leader.

Mais du coup, personne ose trop commencer la fête et, vu le silence pesant, on dirait plus une veillée funèbre qu'un réveillon de noël. Même mon Tesshi ose pas parler alors qu'il piapiate toujours pendant une fête.

Et soudain, alors que j'envisageais sérieusement de rentrer à la maison pour fuir cette ambiance déprimante, une voix familière se fait entendre à l'entrée.

- C'est moi, désolé d'être à la bourre !

Il en faut pas plus pour que Pi s'arrache aux bras de Toma dans lesquels il avait élu domicile sans que je m'en rende compte et fonde sur notre ami comme un rapace affamé sur sa proie.

- Putain, mais t'étais où ?! lui crie-t-il. T'as une idée du souci qu'on se faisait tous ?! Uchi allait… Oh… Salut Okura. Ca va ?

Okura ? A la mention du Kanja, j'échange un regard complice avec Yu' : si Ryo l'a amené ce soir, son but est clair, c'est qu'il est décidé. Cool pour lui.

- Salut Yamashita, fait la voix du plus jeune de ceux du Kansai. Ryo a dit que je pouvais venir, j'espère que ça dérange pas.

- Heu non non, mais…

- T'allais dire qu'Uchi allait quoi ? le coupe Ryo en entrant dans le salon avec l'élu de son cœur.

- J'allais appeler les flics, espèce de crétin, répond notre ex membre commun.

- Ouais joyeux noël à toi aussi, ne… grogne notre ami.

- Bah excuse-nous d'avoir angoissé qu'il te soit arrivé un truc, ne. T'es au courant qu'un portable, ça sert à rien si c'est pas allumé ? réplique aigrement notre leader.

- Calmes-toi, Tomohisa. Il va bien, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Toma qui vient de parler. C'est bien le seul qui l'appelle par son prénom complet. Et surtout dans des circonstances normales.

- Désolé, tout est ma faute, s'accuse alors Okura.

- Comment ça ? fais-je, curieux.

- J'ai mis un temps infini à me préparer et comme j'ai pas dis à Ryo de monter parce que j'ai oublié, il a pas pu mettre à charger son portable dont la batterie était à plat.

- Ok pour le sien, mais quand vous vous êtes rejoints, il aurait pu utiliser le tien, fait remarquer Shige.

- Ben non même pas. Ca fait une semaine que mon portable a fait un plongeon involontaire dans la baignoire et j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le remplacer.

- Je vois…

Le regard candide d'Okura passe alors de Shige dans les bras de Keii-chan, à Tesshi blotti dans les miens, puis à Pi qui a réintégré sa place initiale dans ceux de Toma.

- Oh il y a beaucoup de couples, note-t-il.

- Ouais, approuve Uchi d'un air de martyr. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, parce que j'avais un peu l'impression de carrément tenir un chandelier moi.

Le regard de Ryo reflète alors un tel embarras, que je comprends que non seulement il a rien dis à celui qu'il aime, mais qu'en plus il l'a invité "en toute amitié".

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois venu avec Ryo ? T'avais pas de projets pour ce soir ? demande alors Keii-chan.

- Ben au contraire des autres qui avaient une copine à voir ce soir, moi je suis célibataire alors non.

J'avais raison. Mais il attend quoi le Ryo ? De se le faire piquer ? Moi Okura est pas mon style, mais je parie que d'autres gars louchent sur lui et pas qu'un peu. Va falloir que je parle à l'indécis avant la fin de la soirée.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a eu toutes les explications, si on démarrait vraiment la fête ? propose alors mon Tesshi.

- Bonne idée. Vous buvez quoi les deux ?

- Comme vous, répondent-ils en cœur.

Bon, déjà ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est pas mal pour commencer.

Pi les sert donc, puis lève son verre.

- Au news d'origine reformé pour la soirée ! dit-il.

Presque. Seulement presque puisque Hiro est absent et que Moriuchi est parti. Mais presque ouais. Ca fait bizarre.

- Kampai ! ajoute-t-il en levant son verre contre lequel on choque tous doucement les nôtres en répétant la même chose.

- Y'a que moi qui suis une pièce rapportée, rigole Okura quand tout le monde a bu un peu.

- Moi c'est pas mieux, je suis toujours trainee, le contre Uchi. Dans le genre "ça craint", j'ai la palme je crois.

Chacun s'abstient de lui faire remarquer qu'il a un peu mérité son sort, parce que noël est une fête joyeuse et que personne a envie de la gâcher avec une engueulade.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ryo qui nous regarde tous d'un air d'envie. Du coup, je lui fais un signe de tête vers Okura et les gros yeux. Genre "bouge-toi". A son tour, il regarde brièvement son pote du Kansai qui rigole avec Toma et je le vois soupirer. Misère, on a pas le cul sorti des ronces si Ryo devient timide. Mais peut-être qu'avec quelques verres de plus…

Vers le milieu du repas, la majeure partie d'entre nous est déjà bien gaie, mais j'ai pas tellement bu, parce que je garde un œil sur l'amoureux transi qui reste planté comme un piquet, à regarder avec des yeux de poisson pané, Okura qui grille rien du tout.

Et alors que je cherche un moyen subtil d'entraîner Ryo ailleurs dans l'appart pour lui parler, la voix d'Uchi s'élève, un peu éraillée par l'alcool :

- Ne ne ne, Ryo, t'aurais pas un truc à dire à Tacchon ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, surpris. Je pensais pas que lui aussi avait remarqué.

Les concernés se regardent.

- Ah bon, tu voulais me parler ?

- C'est que… Je… Oui mais non… En fait…

Bon, on dirait qu'il a pas encore assez bu pour redevenir le Ryo fonceur et sûr de lui qu'on connait tous.

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

- Parce qu'il t'aimeuuuuuuh !

Un éclat de rire jaillit et je tourne la tête vers Yuya qui vient de vendre la mèche avec le naturel propre aux gens bourrés. Misère, faudrait jamais que je le laisse boire. A chaque fois, c'est la cata…

Dans la pièce, toute conversation a soudain cessé et tout le monde fixe les deux Kanja avec des yeux ronds.

- Bravo Yu'… lui soufflé-je.

- Bah qu… quoi ? C'est vr… vrai nan ?

- C'était pas à toi de le dire, baka. Regarde la tête de Ryo, on dirait qu'il va te tuer.

- Ryo… c'est vrai ? demande finalement Okura.

Au lieu de répondre, l'interpellé se contente de hocher la tête sans oser le regarder.

- Merde… Je suis désolé, vieux, je m'en doutais pas une minute…

Oh oh… Un début comme ça, ça sent le râteau… Pourvu que non, déjà qu'il s'en était prit un avec moi à l'époque… Ce serait vraiment trop moche pour lui…

- Si j'avais su… Mais… même si je t'aime beaucoup et tu sais que c'est vrai, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Simplement comme un frère. Et puis… je suis déjà attiré par quelqu'un. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je me demande bien par qui Okura peut bien être attiré tiens… Mais un râteau public, l'orgueil de Ryo s'en remettra jamais… Il faut que je…

Un nouvel éclat de rire m'interrompt dans mes réflexions. Venant de Ryo.

- Ah ah ah, rigole Ryo. Me dis pas que tu m'as vraiment pris au sérieux ? La tronche que tu tire ! C'était une blague ! Juste une blague !

Et il accompagne ce démenti d'une tape dans le dos de son pote. Mais moi je sais bien qu'il a mal. Déjà parce que je connais la vérité et parce qu'en plus, sa gaité factice atteint pas ses yeux, dans lesquels je lis la douleur.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille, espèce de couillon, se marre alors Okura qui a pas l'air de capter que son ami joue la comédie.

Il le croit sans hésiter, alors que c'est évident qu'il ment. Merde, il est censé faire partie des gens qui le connaissent le mieux, alors pourquoi il voit pas que c'est des bobards ? Pourquoi il se rend compte de rien, ce crétin ?

- Allez buvons buvons ! Kampaaaaaai !

J'ai de la peine pour ryo et en même temps je l'admire, parce que cette comédie, il la joue juste pour qu'Okura se sente pas coupable de l'avoir rejeté. A sa place, je crois pas que j'en aurais été capable. Peu d'entre nous en fait je crois. Il a trop la classe.

Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à feindre la bonne humeur de façon convaincante toute la soirée sans flancher une minute. Comme on a tous bu, Pi a refusé qu'aucun de nous prenne le volant pour rentrer, donc on s'est tous allongés par terre dans son salon avec des couvertures. La majeure partie d'entre nous s'est endormie presque immédiatement, y compris Tesshi mais moi, dans la pénombre, je me rend soudain compte que les épaules de Ryo, allongé dos à moi, tressaillent spasmodiquement. Je comprends immédiatement qu'il pleure en silence. Le pauvre… J'ai bien envie de le consoler, mais je sais pas si sa fierté supportera que je le vois dans cet état de "faiblesse".

Après un moment, voyant qu'il se calme pas du tout, je décide de le prendre dans mes bras. Il sursaute et tourne la tête vers moi. Même sans lumière, je vois sa détresse.

- Massu… murmure-t-il.

- Je sais… dis-je tout aussi bas. Je sais et je t'admire d'avoir tenu le coup. Pleure, ça te fera du bien.

Il hoche la tête et, de façon tout à fait inattendue, je le sens blottir son visage contre moi et continuer à pleurer sans bruit. Et franchement, ça fait un choc de voir ce roc s'effondrer comme ça.

Sans ajouter un mot, je lui caresse les cheveux comme je ferais avec tesshi et le berce doucement.

25 décembre 2009

J'ouvre les yeux je sais pas combien de temps après, quand mon fiancé me secoue.

- Massu, il est où Ryo-tan ? me souffle-t-il, inquiet.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, je regarde autour de moi et note son absence.

A mon tour inquiet, je me lève et pars à sa recherche dans l'appart. Au bout de trois minutes, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : il est parti. Pendant la nuit ou tôt ce matin, j'en sais rien, mais il devait pas vouloir tomber sur Okura au réveil.

- Alors ? me fait Yuya à mi voix quand je reviens vers lui.

- Rien. Je crois qu'il est rentré chez lui.

- Oh le pauvre…

Je m'abstiens de lui demander s'il se souvient avoir trahi Ryo, parce qu'il me parait évident que non. Il faut juste espérer qu'il lui gardera pas rancune.

- On ira le voir dans l'aprèm, dis-je. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

Finalement, tout le monde a fini par se réveiller, dans un état plus ou moins potable selon les personnes (Keii-chan avec une gueule de bois, c'est tellement inhabituel que c'est marrant en fait) et le premier réflexe de chacun a été de demander où était Ryo. J'ai donc du expliquer une demie douzaine de fois qu'il était partie.

- Je vais le voir ! déclare alors Okura en se levant brusquement.

- Heu… c'est sympa, mais si je peux me permettre, Okura, c'est pas l'idée du siècle alors que tu lui as mis un râteau, fais-je remarquer. Je crois pas que tu sois celui qu'il meurt d'envie de voir dans l'immédiat.

- Ah… Ouais…

Le pauvre, il a vraiment l'air embêté. Après tout c'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre, on y peut rien.

- Au fait, hier soir t'as dis que t'étais attiré par quelqu'un d'autre… C'est qui ?

- Ohno-sempai… répond le Kanja en rougissant un peu.

- Heeeeee ?!

C'est la réaction qu'on a tous eue. Imaginer le grand et sexy Okura Tadayoshi en couple avec le petit et distrait Ohno Satoshi, c'est…

- Je voudrais pas jouer les briseurs d'ambiance, mais ça parait surréaliste , déclare alors Uchi, utilisant le terme précis que je cherchais. Ohno-sempai est…

- Est quoi ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, ne !

- Bah heu… distrait, lunatique, détaché de la réalité. Sois réaliste, Tacchon : ce gars a seulement l'air vivant quand il est sur scène. Le reste du temps c'est un robot, personne peut le nier ça. Vous iriez pas du tout ensemble.

Bim. Comme Ryo à sa place, Uchi a pas mâché ses mots et il a pas totalement tort malgré le respect que je porte à Ohno-sempai.

Ce qu'aucun de nous avait prévu, c'est que le Kanja allait littéralement lui sauter dessus, furieux.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! s'exclame-t-il en l'attrapant par le col.

- Pourquoi puisque c'est ce que je pense ? Désolé pour toi, mais y'a que la vérité qui blesse, ne.

- Espèce de sale…

- Mah mah mah, intervient enfin Pi en les séparant avant que le poing du plus grand atterrisse sur la figure de l'ex Ping Ranger de son groupe. On se calme tous les deux. Okura, le frapper le ferait pas changer d'avis alors ça sert à rien, ne. Et toi Uchi, t'avais besoin de lui dire ça ? Ca t'avance à quoi ? Vous êtes encore bourrés tous les deux ? Sérieux, si vous voulez vous foutre sur la gueule, faites-le ailleurs que chez moi, mon salon est pas un ring.

Les deux concernés ont l'air gênés de se faire réprimander comme des gamins et s'excusent.

- De toute façon, Yu' et moi on va filer, décrété-je. Merci pour la fête.

- Pareil, on va vous laisser, dit Keii-chan.

- Puisque tout le monde se casse, j'en fais autant, dit Uchi. C'était cool de tous vous revoir les mecs.

- Je te suis, termine Okura. Merci de m'avoir accepté dans ce réveillon intra News.

- De rien. Salut les gars. Pour ceux que je vois à l'agence, à demain pour les répètes du Countdown.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Toma, mais il a pas l'air décidé à bouger. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont passer la journée ensemble.

Je sors donc avec Tesshi qui a pas encore l'air remis de sa cuite et on rentre à la maison.

- He ? On va pas voir Ryo-tan ?

- Plus tard. Quand tu auras dormi. T'es pas en état là et moi pas tout à fait.

Et comme pour me donner raison, il se met à bâiller.

- D'accord, allons nous coucher alors.

- Mais pour dormir, ne.

- Oui oui.

Je suis obligé de préciser, parce que Yu' a "un peu" tendance à me sauter dessus quand on est couchés. C'est pas désagréable en soi évidemment, mais parfois j'ai juste envie de vraiment dormir.

Finalement, il est environ dix-huit heures quand on arrive chez Ryo et j'ai l'esprit bien plus clair après quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Ce sera plus simple pour le réconforter.

Je sonne mais personne répond.

- Ryo, c'est Tesshi et Massu. Ouvre, on sait que t'es là.

- Barrez-vous ! entends-je à travers la porte.

Ok, ça commence bien, il va falloir lutter rien que pour rentrer.

- Joue pas au con, ouvre.

- Nan, cassez-vous, j'veux voir personne !

- Tu tiens à ce qu'on parle sur ton pallier ? Tes voisins vont sûrement être ravis d'entendre tes histoire de cœur, insinué-je perfidement.

La porte se déverrouille presque immédiatement et Ryo apparaît. Dans un sale état.

- Vous êtes vraiment des emmerdeurs tous les deux.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fais-je en entrant, me retenant de justesse de lui tapoter la tête. Comment tu te sens ?

- A ton avis ? me grogne-t-il dessus en refermant la porte. Comment je peux me sentir en m'étant mangé un râteau à cause de lui ?

En parlant, il a désigné Yu', qui le dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

- Moi ? Mais de quoi tu parle, Ryo-tan ? J'ai rien fais moi.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu crois que j'étais assez bourré pour me souvenir de rien ?!

- Il se fout pas de toi. Il avait tellement bu, qu'il se rappelle vraiment de rien. Mais soyons honnêtes : le râteau, c'est Okura lui-même qui te l'as mis. Et même si tu t'étais déclaré toi-même au lieu que Yu' vende la mèche, il te l'aurais mis de toute façon vu ce qu'il nous a dit. Alors rendre Tesshi responsable changera rien. Ce qui est important maintenant c'est de savoir si t'es capable de dépasser ça.

Il y a un blanc.

- Bah toi comme remontage de moral, tu te pose là… grommelle notre ami.

- Le rôle des amis, c'est pas dire amen à tout mais aussi de faire mettre le nez dans sa merde quand il faut.

- Bah félicitations, t'as réussi. Vous pouvez vous barrer maintenant ?

- Non.

- Ryo-tan… je me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fais, mais je suis vraiment désolé si ça t'as causé des problèmes… intervient alors la voix douce de mon fiancé, qui avait rien dit jusque là.

- Mouais…

Il grogne encore, mais il est pas plus capable que moi de résister à Tesshi, surtout quand il le regarde avec ses yeux pleins d'innocence.

Quand on repart, deux heures plus tard, on a réussi à la faire sourire au moins un peu et il voit les choses moins en noir, mais "plus jamais je me ferais avoir par l'amour, c'est vraiment de l'arnaque". J'ai pas osé lui dire que j'avais juré à peu près la même chose après chacune de mes ruptures et que j'étais pourtant retombé amoureux à chaque fois. On a beau avoir enfermé son cœur dans une boîte scellée, le croire à l'abri de toute atteinte, l'amour arrive toujours à se faufiler même si la boîte est hermétique. J'espère que, comme moi, il trouvera bientôt la personne qu'il lui faut.

14 février 2010

La semaine qui a suivi noël a été bien chargée avec les répètes du Countdown, mais on avait tous la pêche alors ça c'est bien passé et le show en lui-même aussi. Y participer est toujours autant l'éclate après six ans que la première fois. Plus même, parce qu'on a noué des liens avec plus ou moins tous les groupes. Bon, on est pas proches de tous non plus, mais ça va.

Même le mois de janvier est passé vite, parce qu'on a été invités à pas mal d'émissions et c'était plutôt marrant en fait.

Ryo évite les Kanja depuis noël. De crainte de souffrir en voyant Okura je pense, mais du coup, Shibutani est venu accuser Pi de le monopoliser. Le ton est assez vite monté et il a fallu que le concerné lui-même s'en mêle. Même Okura a fini par venir nous demander de convaincre leur Yellow Ranger de revenir bosser avec eux parce qu'avec un membre de moins, ils avançaient pas. C'est vraiment le bordel.

Dans quelques jours, on va commencer à bosser sur notre prochain single : "Sakura girl", qui doit sortir le 31 mars et on a même déjà eu la date de sortie de notre quatrième album : ce sera pour le 15 septembre. On a tous hâte de s'y mettre. Enfin je crois mais Ryo, qui était déjà pas bavard, ouvre quasiment plus la bouche depuis ce que j'ai baptisé "l'affaire de noël", alors c'est devenu difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, c'est la saint Valentin. Notre première à Tesshi et moi depuis qu'on est ensemble.

J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de préparer un bon dîner à mon Yu', mais hélas, tout ce que j'ai le temps de faire, c'est lui acheter ces chocolats qu'il aime tant. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve sous la pluie, à faire une queue kilométrique devant la boutique "Coc' oh la" (me demandez pas ce que ça veut dire, j'en ai aucune idée, c'est du français) totalement bondée, en ayant aucune garantie qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à acheter quand je pourrais enfin entrer. Et… je suis le seul mec. Forcémment, c'est pas le White Day aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que les filles me regardent chelou et murmurent entre elles. Et encore, elles murmureraient plus si j'avais pas mon bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et ma grande écharpe roulée jusque sur mon visage, bref, si elles me reconnaissaient.

On avance presque centimètre par centimètre, j'ai l'impression que je rentrerais jamais dans cette satanée boutique et il continue à flotter à pleins seaux. Si c'était pas pour Yu' qui jure que par les produits de cette boutique précise, j'aurais déjà fais demi tour.

Il me faut presque deux heures pour réussir à mettre un pied à l'intérieur et je suis pas loin de jeter l'éponge tellement j'en ai marre. En plus y'a trop de choix, je sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre les boîtes d'assortiments, les sachets présentés dans des paniers, des tablettes liées par des rubans et j'en passe. Il y a de quoi rendre fou.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Je sursaute comme un taré, tellement je m'attendais pas à ce qu'une des vendeuses débordées fasse attention à moi.

- Heu… Oui je veux bien?

- Vous prenez de l'avance pour le White Day ?

- Heu… oui c'est ça, mens-je.

- Et c'est la première fois, n'est ce pas ?

- A quoi vous voyez ça ?

- Vous avez l'air complètement perdu. Voyons, quel genre de chocolat aime votre amie ?

- Plutôt le genre… bien sucré.

Elle a un sourire amusée. Ca doit pas l'aider beaucoup.

- Le chocolat blanc est le plus sucré, mais il contient plus de gras que de chocolat.

- Alors il vaut mieux éviter. "Elle" est gourmande mais fait attention à sa ligne.

- Dans ce cas, en moins gras, il y a le chocolat au lait. Nous en avons avec des éclats de pétales de fleurs cristallisées. Ca a beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles.

Des filles, je veux bien, mais est ce que mon Tesshi aimera ça ?

- Vous paraissez indécis. Voulez-vous goûter pour vous faire une idée ?

- Pourquoi pas.

J'ai rien contre le chocolat après tout.

- Par ici s'il vous plaît.

Je la suis donc et, sur un plateau qu'elle me tend, prend un morceau avec des éclats violets.

- Celui-ci est à la violette et celui-là à la rose.

Vache, c'est hyoer bon ! Yu' va adorer ça !

- Alors donnez-moi deux tablettes de chaque et aussi deux comme ça, dis-je en désignant une tablette rose pâle indiquée comme goût fraise.

Tant que j'y étais, je lui ai aussi pris un assortiment de pâtes de fruits et quelques bonbons.

Au moment où je me dirige vers la caisse pour payer, mon écharpe qui couvrait plus tellement mon visage depuis que je l'avais baissée pour manger du chocolat, se prend dans le coin d'une étagère et tombe carrément.

Il y a un gros blanc, mais genre vraiment énorme et soudain, comme je le craignais, des cris me percent les tympans.

- Kyyyyyya ! C'est Massuuuuuu !

Oh misère…

Je me protège comme je peux de leurs appareils photo, mais elles sont trop nombreuses et en plus fondent sur moi malgré les employées qui tentent de la contenir. Elles me font même tomber à force de me faire reculer. J'ai jamais vécu ça et je suis pas loin de flipper en fait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière s'élève, mécontente.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez le tuer ? D'accord il est célèbre mais il a le droit d'avoir une vie privée aussi. Poussez-vous et laissez-le tranquille.

Du sol où je suis toujours vu que j'avais pas la place de me relever, je vois l'apparition de Yuu-kun comme un miracle. Je me fais l'effet de la damoiselle en détresse sauvée par un preux chevalier. Pas très glorieux comme comparaison mais plutôt juste étant donné les circonstances.

- Ca va, Takahisa ? me demande-t-il en utilisant mon prénom comme d'habitude, tout en m'aidant à me remettre debout.

Au début ça me surprenait, mais c'était vrai qu'il est à moitié occidental donc ça peut se comprendre.

Mais là, je m'explique pas comment il peut être là. Précisément à cet endroit et à ce moment-là.

- Ca va. Mais comment…, commencé-je avant d'être coupé.

- Shirota-kun, tu n'aurais pas du bouger de l'atelier, dit alors une des vendeuses. Si tu avais un souci et que ton cœur…

- Je ne crains pas grand-chose, Miyamoto-san, répondit-il. C'est l'avantage de ma taille, je ne risque pas de mourir étouffé contrairement à lui.

- Non mais…

Il ne répond rien de plus, mais cette courte conversation a suffit à me faire comprendre deux choses dont il m'avait jamais parlé : déjà, mon ami est cardiaque et peut facilement avoir un souci. Et ensuite… il travaille dans cette boutique, manifestement à préparer des paniers ou ce genre de chose. Ce qui explique qu'il ait pu m'aider. J'étais loin de m'y attendre.

- Mais vous vous connaissez ? demande celle qu'il a appelée Miyamoto-san.

- Nous sommes amis, sourit-il. Ne, Takahisa ?

- Hum, fais-je en hochant la tête dans un sourire.

Qui fait de nouveau piailler les filles toujours massées autour de moi. Misère, mes oreilles…

- Viens, je vais encaisser ton achat.

- Shirota-kun, tu devrais retourner t'assoir. J'ai…

- Je vais très bien, Miyamoto-san, arrêtez de vous inquiéter sans arrêt. Je suis cardiaque, pas en sucre.

- Quand même, tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas tranquille avec toute cette agitation.

- Ecoutez, Miyamoto-san, me décidé-je à intervenir, puisqu'il vous dit qu'il va bien, vous pouvez le croire. Je pense que Shirota-kun est quand même le mieux placé pour savoir comment il se sent.

Finalement, la vendeuse se range à mes arguments et retourne aux clientes qui viennent d'entrer.

- Merci, Takahisa, me dit Yuu-kun en plaçant mon achat dans un sac aux couleurs de la boutique. Je crois qu'elle ne me considère plus comme un homme depuis que je lui ai dis que j'étais malade. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire, maintenant elle pense qu'il faut me protéger de tout. Ca craint.

- Oui ça doit pas être agréable.

- Hum. Tiens, dit-il en me tendant le sac pendant que je règle.

- Enfin voilà, c'était pas prévu mais maintenant tu sais tout sur moi.

- Hum. Et j'en suis content. Oh il faudra que je te présente Yuya quand tu auras le temps.

- Quand tu veux.

- Alors j'y vais. Merci pour ton aide tout à l'heure.

Il hoche la tête et, comme d'habitude, m'embrasse sur la joue, juste à la commisure des lèvres, pour me dire au revoir, alors que de nouveaux flashes crépitent. Je sais que ça a pas de signification particulière pour lui, alors ça m'inquiète pas.

Je m'éloigne donc vers la sortie, puis me retourne une dernière fois pour lui sourire et lui faire un signe de la main.

En arrivant à l'appart, je reste comme deux ronds de flan. Je sais pas ce qui a pris à mon Tesshi, mais la lumière est pas allumée. A la place il y a des dizaines de bougies allumées et des pétales de rose partout.

- Tadaima… fais-je, ahuri.

Heu… il a du zapper qu'on est deux mecs, c'est pas possible autrement. J'ai rien contre le fait d'être romantique, au contraire, mais faut quand même pas pousser mémé dans les branchages. Là, il a clairement abusé.

- Okaeriiiiii ! piaille-t-il en me sautant au cou. T'as vu, c'est joli, ne ? Ca te plait ?

- Yu'… C'est… quoi tout ça ?

- Ca te plait pas ?

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris. Misère…

- C'est pas une question de me plaire. T'en as trop fais… On est pas des nanas, Yu', à quoi t'as pensé ? On peut être romantique sans en faire des caisses comme ça.

Il baisse la tête et je soupire.

- Allez c'est pas grave, fais-je en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est gentil d'avoir pris cette peine. Tiens, ajouté-je en lui tendant le sac de confiseries. Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon cœur.

Il regarde le sac et soudain, son visage s'éclaire.

- T'y es allé ! T'y es vraiment allé ! s'exclame-t-il, ravi.

- Et j'étais le seul mec, précisé-je pour qu'il se rende compte de ce que j'ai subi.

- Oh Massu, t'es un amour ! Merciiiiii ! fait-il en me sautant de nouveau au cou.

Il est tout excité de recevoir des sucreries, il est trop mignon.

- Bon ben ça sert à rien de laisser les bougies allumées. Tu m'aide ?

Je suis désolé qu'il ait à faire ça après le mal qu'il s'est donné pour les mettre ne place, mais je préfère ouais.

Tous les deux on souffle donc tout et je rallume la lumière pendant qu'il retire le trop-plein de pétales.

- Bon bah on va manger, ne, me dit-il.

- Tu as préparé le repas ? demandé-je avec étonnement et un peu d'inquiétude parce qu'il est nul en cuisine.

- Ca risquait pas vu mon niveau, rigole-t-il. J'allais pas risquer de gâcher notre premier dîner de Saint Valentin. Je l'ai commandé à un bon traiteur.

Ouf. Safe.

Il me tend soudain une enveloppe et je la prend avec curiosité pour y trouver…

- Un billet pour le prochain concert d'Arashi… murmuré-je avec stupéfaction.

- Au milieu du premier rang pour que tu rate rien et avec six places vides autour de la tienne pour que personne t'embête pendant le show.

Il a pas fait les choses à moitié. Je me sens bête moi avec mes chocolats… La loose…

- Mais Tesshi, on avait dit une bricole… protesté-je.

- Bah c'est rien du tout ça. Comme ça tu regrettera plus de pas assez bien voir des coulisses.

C'est tout lui ça. Dès lors qu'il s'agit de moi, il est capable de tout. Je suis super ému. Je pensais même pas qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'un truc que j'avais dis comme ça en passant.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon Massu, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser.

15 février 2010

Après tout ça, inutile de dire que la nuit a pas été tranquille. Mais du coup, on est un peu cassés quand on arrive à l'agence le lendemain.

Ce qui me surprend, c'est que quand on rentre dans la loge, tout le monde est là y compris Fujioka-san et tout le monde fait la gueule. Ca sent la mauvaise nouvelle à plein nez ça. Qu'est ce qui va encore nous arriver ?

- Ah te voilà toi ! m'interpelle Pi en fondant sur moi.

- Ben oui. Mais on est pas en retard, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ose le demander ?!

- Ben oui. Je comprends pas ce que tu me reproche.

- Ah non ?! Alors viens là ! fait-il en m'empoignant par le bras sans douceur, pour me tirer vers la table. Tu peux nous expliquer ce que c'est ce torchon ?!

J'allais demander de quel torchon il parlait, quand mon regard tombe sur la une d'un magazine titrant "Rendez-vous galant à la Saint Valentin : Masuda de News est gay". Et en dessous, une giga photo de Yuu-kun en train de me faire la bise.

- Oh putain…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?! Tu te rends compte qu'on risque encore des ennuis si tu…

- Oi ! Je peux me défendre avant que tu me condamne, oui ?! m'agacé-je.

- Comment tu veux défendre ça ?!

En tâchant de garder mon calme, je leur raconte donc en détails tout ce qui s'est passé hier à la boutique, y compris les dizaines de photos prises par les fans sans que j'y puisse rien.

- L'une d'elles devait être une anti-fan et a du la vendre à la presse, conclus-je sombrement.

- En attendant, cette chose est arrivée jusqu'à Kitagawa-san, me dit alors Fujioka-san. Je suis chargé de t'emmener à son bureau.

- Putain, on va finir à cinq… prophétise négativement Ryo.

- Mais Massu a rien fait de mal ! s'exclame alors mon fiancé. Il peut pas être puni !

- Oui, tu le condamne un peu vite quand même, reproche doucement Keii-chan.

- Ah ouais ? Ben rappelez-vous le foin qu'il y a eu pour Uchi et Kusano justement. Et pour eux, rien avait été publié dans les journaux. Là, avec un scandale pareil, même si Massu est effectivement innocent, à mon avis, ce sera trop pour le vieux shnock. Croyez-moi, d'ici même pas une heure, on sera plus que cinq. Ce groupe est maudit.

Wahou… Vive l'optimisme… C'est super cool de m'entendre prédire ma suspension pour un truc dans lequel je suis pour rien. Mais le pire, c'est que ses arguments sont justes.

- Masuda-kun… désolé mais on doit y aller, insiste notre manager.

- Hai…

Je jette un œil à mes amis et à mon fiancé qui m'entourent. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois que Ryo a deviné juste concernant mon avenir et que l'aventure News s'arrêtera aujourd'hui pour moi…

Dans le couloir menant à ce bureau dans lequel je vais entrer pour la seule et unique fois, je marche avec une lenteur exagérée, comme si ça pouvait retarder mon exécution, mais je finis par arriver devant la porte malgré tout. J'inspire péniblement, frappe à la porte et entre en entendant un "come in !" impérieux. Adieu les gars… Adieu News…

La mort dans l'âme, je franchis seul la porte du bureau patronal en tentant d'avoir l'air digne puisque, bien que certainement déjà jugé et condamné, j'ai rien fais de mal.

- Ah, Masuda-kun. Assieds-toi, my boy.

Je m'exécute sans dire un mot.

- Fujioka-san t'as montré the magazine ?

- Hai…

- Et comment you explique that ?

Alors pour la deuxième fois, je raconte l'après-midi d'hier sans rien omettre, puis conclus :

- Donc j'ai rien fais de mal. C'est la presse qui a sauté aux conclusions.

- My boy, you know que la presse saute always aux conclusions. Tu n'as pas été enough prudent. Est-ce que tu me certifie que this title est totally wrong ?

- Pas totalement… admets-je honnêtement, puisque de toute façon, mon sort est scellé.

- What ?! Which partie est right ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- La deuxième partie.

- This boy ? questionne-t-il encore en désignant le Yuu-kun de papier glacé.

- Non.

- Who ?

- Tegoshi Yuya. Mais il a rien à voir là-dedans et on a jamais fais parler de nous alors…

- Tegoshi-kun n'a rien à craindre. You en revanche…

- Je sais... Je vais prendre mes affaires et ne jamais revenir…

Il y a un léger blanc.

- De quoi are you talking about ? You want to quitter News ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est ce qui m'attend, non ?

- Non, my boy. Tu ne seras pas suspendu.

- He ? Mais Uchi et Hir… je veux dire Kusano, ils…

- Ne confonds pas everything, my boy. Your anciens collègues had really something à se reprocher. Ce n'est pas ton case. Je me charge of the press, but ton manque de prudence doit malgré tout être sanctionné. For the two prochaines semaines, you will redevenir trainee toi aussi. Ainsi, la prochaine fois, you feras plus attention.

En entendant la sentence, je suis bouche bée et je le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

Redevenir trainee… La honte suprême pour un Johnny's. Même pour peu de temps, est ce que quelque chose de pire aurait pu m'arriver à part d'être viré ?


	55. La punition

Inutile de dire que j'en mène pas large quand je reviens dans la loge avec Fujioka-san et ils se précipitent tous sur moi.

- Alors ?! me presse Shige.

- Alors t'as vu la tronche qu'il tire ? C'est mort, déduit Ryo. Putain !

Mais je secoue la tête pour le détromper.

- T'es pas viré ?

Nouveau secouage de tête.

- T'es pas suspendu non plus ?

Nouveau secouage de tête.

- Mais quoi alors ?! Parle, Massu, tu nous fais mourir là !

J'ai tellement honte de ma punition imméritée, que je murmure la réponse d'un ton très bas. Uchi, Hiro, maintenant je sais ce que vous avez ressenti…

- T'as dis quoi ? On a pas des oreilles bioniques, ne.

Heureusement, j'ai pas à répéter car notre manager s'en charge à ma place.

- Kitagawa-san est conscient que Masuda-kun n'est pas coupable, mais estime qu'il lui faut une leçon pour son imprudence. Votre ami vous quitte donc pour deux semaines à compter de demain et redevient temporairement trainee.

Il y a un gros blanc, puis un rire. Et un second. Puis un troisième. En quelques secondes, tous mes amis et même mon fiancé, sont écroulés les uns sur les autres, secoués par un fou-rire dicté par le soulagement et, malgré ma honte, j'y joins vite le mien car c'est contagieux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on entend que des rires sur tous les tons, puis la voix de Ryo s'élève, encore très amusée.

- Massu, membre de News, trainee ! J'aimerais être petite souris pour voir ça tiens !

Et moi je préférerais pas le vivre…

16 février 2010

Ce matin, sachant ce qui m'attendait, il a fallu que Yu' me sorte presque du lit par la force, puis me pousse de même à la salle de bain. J'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'aurais encore préféré une mise à pied, comme quand je m'étais battu avec Pi, mais ça devait pas être suffisant comme leçon aux yeux du big boss. Enfoiré va…

- C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, mon cœur, me dit mon fiancé quand je sors finalement de la salle de bain après une douche qui a presque vidé le ballon d'eau chaude tellement elle était longue. Et puis tu seras pas seul, ne. Vous serez deux.

Ouais, c'est ma seule consolation : j'aurais un compagnon de galère, puisque Uchi est coincé à ce statut. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il a pas encore lâché l'affaire et démissionné. Faudra que je lui demande, parce qu'il m'avait pas semblé qu'il était maso.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je démarre pas tout de suite. Je pose le front sur le volant, pour quelques secondes d'auto-apitoiement. C'est tellement injuste que je sois puni alors que j'avais justement pris toutes les précautions pour pas être reconnu !

Je pousse un profond soupir et pars finalement pour l'agence, la mort dans l'âme.

A mon arrivée au sous-sol ("l'étage" dévolu aux trainees), je découvre que Uchi m'attend.

- Yo, Massu.

- Oh…

- J'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Comme toute l'agence je suppose. Ca doit se foutre de moi à tous les étages…

- Bah… c'est moche, mais dis-toi que t'en as que pour deux semaines. Ca passe vite.

- Mouais… fais-je, pas convaincu du tout. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es encore là ? A ta place j'aurais démissionné depuis longtemps.

- Parce que je veux que le vieux continue à cracher son pognon pour me payer et que si je me barre, c'est bye bye. Il mérite pas cette faveur.

Je me retiens de lui répondre qu'il a juste eu ce qu'il méritait contrairement à moi et dévie la conversation.

- Ils ont quel âge les mômes déjà ?

- Entre huit et onze ans.

- Putain, c'est vraiment un élevage ici…

- He ?

- Je dis que c'est un élevage d'idoles, cette agence.

- Bah ouais. Mais c'est pas comme si on le savait pas. Bref, t'es très attendu.

- Comment ça ?

- Les petits savent que tu vas être avec eux pendant quinze jours. Et t'imagine pas le poulailler que ça a été quand ils ont appris que "Masuda-sempai de News", allait passer tant de temps avec eux. J'avais presque les oreilles qui saignaient tellement ils ont fait de bruit.

- Je vois…

- Allez faut y aller, sinon on va se faire engueuler comme les gosses quand ils sont à la bourre.

- Le premier cours, c'est quoi ?

- Chant.

Ah. M-E-R-veilleux. Retrouver Sakamoto-san et ses perpétuelles critiques dès le départ. Ca démarre bien, ces quinze jours tiens… J'aurais préféré tomber sur Kizahawa-san, le prof de danse…

Quand on rentre dans la salle, on est immédiatement entourés et j'entends mon nom piaillé sur tous les tons. On dirait une bande de poussins qui voient soudain arriver leur mère.

- Bonjour à tous, fais-je en essayant de pas avoir l'air trop mal aimable parce qu'après tout les gosses y sont pour rien.

- Allez allez, on se disperse, intervient alors Sakamoto-san. Bonjour, Masuda-kun. Ca fait longtemps. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir dans ces circonstances.

Moi non plus et je m'en serais bien passé si vous voulez tout savoir…

- Va avec tes petits camarades s'il te plait. Tu imagine bien que si tu es là, je ne vais pas te traiter différemment d'eux. Pas plus qu'Uchi-kun.

- Je sais…

En le revoyant, j'ai de nouveau tous les souvenirs de l'époque qui me reviennent : cette suite de lettres débile à bailler, lui m'engueulant encore et encore parce que je "chante" avec les poumons au lieu du ventre, toutes ces heures de souffrance… Et là, je sais que c'est pas parce que je suis un Major qu'il va m'épargner. Au contraire même, je vais encore plus en chier. Quoique s'il doit me traiter comme si j'avais dix/onze ans, peut-être pas…

A midi, heure de la pause déjeuner des petits, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise au réfectoire. J'avais oublié à quel point le marathon des cours de Johnny's était long, chiant et crevant. J'admire sincèrement Uchi qui supporte ça depuis si longtemps sans craquer, juste pour emmerder Johnny-san. Moi ça fait seulement une demie journée et j'en ai déjà plein le dos.

De loin, je vous arriver les gars et je tiens plus, faut que je les rejoigne. Entendre des conversations d'adultes, ça va faire plaisir.

- Alors Massu, comment ça se passe ? me demande Shige.

- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

- Si mal que ça ?

- Bah ça dépend si tu parle des gamins qui me scotchent et me soulent de questions, de Sakamoto-san qui prend plaisir à me torturer devant eux, d'Uchi qui me balance des piques quand j'arrive pas à faire un truc parce que je l'ai oublié depuis longtemps ou des photos ridicules vu que je dois me comporter comme les trainees dont le plus âgé a seulement onze ans. Sans compter qu'aux pauses, je me farcis les conversations de cours de récré.

- Stop stop, je crois qu'on a compris tu sais.

- Mon pauvre Massu… compatit mon Tesshi en me collant, avant de murmurer à mon oreille : T'auras un bisou de consolation tout à l'heure et plus ce soir.

Ah bah en voilà une motivation pour que cette journée de malheur passe plus vite. Il va m'en falloir une par jour par contre, sinon je vais craquer.

3 mars 2010

En-fin ! Je suis venu à bout de cette stupide punition et, franchement, je me trouve héroïque de l'avoir endurée presque stoïquement. Je dis "presque", parce que je me suis engueulé avec Sakamoto-san plusieurs fois (ce qui a beaucoup impressionné les gosses. Normal, comme moi à leur âge, ils imaginaient pas qu'il était possible de contredire ou de pas être d'accord avec le prof), mais dans l'ensemble, ouais j'ai bien tenu le coup.

Mais du coup, avec des conneries, je dois bosser comme un taré pour rattraper tout le retard que ma "punition" m'a fait prendre sur "Sakura girl". Et tout le monde se relaie pour m'aider, du coup ça ressemble à un travail de forçat. Enfin heureusement je retiens vite, donc le travail avance plutôt pas mal et je devrais être à niveau juste à temps pour l'enregistrement.

31 mars 2010

On y est. "Sakura girl" sort aujourd'hui et l'enregistrement a été plutôt rock'n'roll, parce qu'il y avait eu des erreurs de planning et du coup, on est entrés trois fois en studio pour s'en faire dégager presque aussitôt parce qu'on était sur le créneau d'abord d'un groupe de visual key, la seconde fois sur celui d'un groupe de filles et la troisième… je sais plus. Ah si ! C'était sur celui des Tokio. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que Nagase-sempai et Ryo allaient se sauter à la gorge quand Ryo a déclaré qu'il "en avait rien à foutre de cette histoire de créneau, ça fait trois fois qu'on nous déplace, bordel, on est pas des pions, on est News !" et que Nagase-sempai a répondu qu'il "pourrait le tuer pour lui apprendre à se montrer aussi insolent et irrespectueux, petit merdeux !". Il a fallu que Pi et Taichi-sempai interviennent pour pas que ça vire au pugilat pur et simple. Du coup, on leur a laissé leur créneau ("qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse, Ryo ? C'est comme ça, point") et on a poireauté comme des cons (faut pas se voiler la face, on avait rien à faire pendant qu'on attendait notre tour) jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Inutile de dire que, quand on peut enfin entrer et rester dans le studio, aucun de nous est de bonne humeur.


	56. 40 à l'ombre

12 juin 2010

Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, on va avoir de bonnes nouvelles. C'est ce que Pi nous a dit hier du moins. Alors comme je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être hormis que "Sakura girl" continue à cartonner, je suis plutôt curieux, donc j'ai un peu pressé Tesshi ce matin. Il a un peu bougonné, mais quelques bisous lui ont rendu le sourire et on a rapidement pu partir pour l'agence.

Une fois dans la loge, on se rend compte qu'on est les derniers même si on est pas en retard et que Fujioka-san est déjà là, ce qui est plutôt rare.

- Ah Masuda-kun, Tegoshi-kun, on attendait plus que vous pour commencer. Approchez, nous dit-il.

Une fois qu'on est assis autour de la table, il affiche sur le tableau magnétique ce qui ressemble à un planning.

- Ceci est votre emploi du temps de cet été. Pour commencer, à partir d'après demain et jusqu'à fin juillet, vous allez animer une quotidienne, en plein air et en direct, dont le concept est très simple : vous n'aurez ni texte ni contenu de l'émission du jour. Vous devrez donc improviser totalement sa présentation.

- Hé ça peut être marrant, fais-je remarquer. Et on sera totalement libres ?

- A ce que j'ai compris oui, mais vous aurez de plus amples informations par le staff. Ensuite, vous aurez une semaine de congés.

- Yay ! Ca c'est de la bonne nouvelle ! s'exclame Ryo, ce qui nous fait tous rire.

- Oui, Nishikido-kun, en effet, mais ce ne sera que pour travailler plus dur pour la sortie de "Live", votre quatrième album qui doit sortir le 15 septembre.

- Déjà le quatrième ? s'étonne Shige.

Il me retire les mots de la bouche, j'allais dire la même chose.

- Hé oui. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce que vous êtes sans arrêt en activité, mais plus d'un an a passé depuis la sortie de "Color".

Vu notre tête, on est tous mentalement en train de faire le calcul. "Color" est sorti le 19 novembre 2008 et on est le 12 juin 2010. Ca fait donc exactement dix-huit mois et vingt-trois jours. C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite.

- Et ensuite ? demande Ryo qui, comme nous, a remarqué que le planning se prolongeait bien au-delà de la sortie de l'album et donc de l'été.

- Ensuite Tegomass va devoir préparer son deuxième album qui sortira mi octobre et vous aurez tous à préparer "Fighting man", le nouveau single qui sortira le 3 novembre.

- Sans compter qu'après la promo, il faudra enchaîner avec les répètes pour le Countdown, reprend Pi. Donc on a de l'occupation jusqu'à au moins fin décembre. On ne va pas chômer, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Misère… Ben je pense que c'est ce qui s'appelle être overbooké. Là je sais pas comment on ferait si on devait caser un truc à l'arrache. Inutile de dire que je suis pas près de trouver un créneau pour voir Yuu-kun…

14 juin 2010

Aujourd'hui on doit commencer à tourner l'émission freestyle. Je me demande bien ce qu'on va dire et faire, surtout qu'on a jamais rien présenté tous ensemble.

A côté de moi dans la voiture, mon Tesshi est bavard comme une pie : il essaye de préparer un texte. J'ai pas voulu le décourager parce qu'il y met tout son cœur, mais je sais que ça sert à rien puisque tout devra être improvisé. C'est le concept de l'émission après tout.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense, Massubidou ?

Je retiens à grand peine un tressaillement parce que j'ai rien écouté de son speech, mais je décide de donner une réponse qui donnera le change. Oui je sais, c'est fourbe.

- Tu sais Yu', je pense que tu devrais le faire à l'instinct quand on sera là-bas. Préparer une émission basée sur l'impro, c'est anti-conceptuel.

Il me regarde, ébahi et la bouche ouverte, puis la referme et gonfle les joues.

- Mou…

- Allez boude pas. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser. Ce sera la cours de récré pour une fois qu'on sera libres.

L'air boudeur s'efface de son visage et il redevient joyeux jusqu'au plateau.

D'ailleurs, quand on arrive, y'a que Pi qui soit déjà là. Pour une fois qu'on arrive pas les derniers.

- Ohayo, le salué-je.

- Ohayo les gars. Vous êtes les premiers. Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez du plateau ?

Je regarde autour de moi. J'avais pas percuté la table triangulaire avec les sept tabourets. Sept ? Mais…

- Oui, moi aussi le nombre de sièges m'a intrigué, me dit notre leader en suivant la direction de mon regard. Mais le staff a refusé de répondre à mes questions, donc on saura rien avant de commencer à tourner.

- Heureusement qu'il fait super beau, fait alors remarquer mon Tesshi. Parce que tourner sous des trombes d'eau, ça aurait pas été cool.

Et pourtant je pense que pluie ou pas, il aurait quand même fallu le faire. Mais ça je le dis pas.

- Qu'est ce qui aurait pas été cool ? fait alors la voix de Shige derrière nous.

- Si on avait du tourner sous la flotte, réponds-je en me tournant vers lui et Keii-chan qui viennent d'arriver, suivis par Ryo.

- Ah bah ça c'est sûr.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais simplement vous expliquer brièvement l'ordre des chroniques. Ensuite vous serez en roue libre, nous dit un membre du staff. Alors pour commencer, il y aura la chronique mode, puis un jeu du nom de "playback chiche" avec trois personnes du public en candidats.

- Ca va être marrant, commente Keii-chan, parce que le playback est pas un exercice facile.

- Ensuite il y aura une chronique animalière.

- Chouette ! s'exclame Yu' qui adore les animaux.

- Ca continuera avec un jeu de séduction : trois candidats auront deux minutes pour tenter de séduire l'un d'entre vous. Puis il y aura une chronique jeux vidéo, un exercice de chant en duo toujours avec des gens du public, une chronique culinaire, l'horoscope et la météo.

- Et en quel programme, fais-je. On aura vraiment le temps de faire tout ça en une après-midi tous les jours ?

- Normalement oui.

- Et anormalement ?

- Ce seront les aléas du direct et de l'improvisation.

- Les chroniqueurs aussi sont en impro ? demande Pi.

- Non, juste vous.

- Et bah ça va être quelque chose, se marre Ryo. Au moins ça va changer de tout ce qu'on a déjà fait.

- Si vous n'avez pas de question, il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller vous préparer avant de revenir sur le plateau.

On acquiesce tous et on rejoint les sièges prévus pour le maquillage, un peu en dehors du plateau mais toujours en extérieur et en public. D'ailleurs en parlant de public, ça me surprend qu'il se soit pas encore mis à piailler vu qu'il est déjà installé.

Quand je m'en étonne, on me répond que c'est parce qu'il a été briefé pour justement pas faire de bruit pendant qu'on nous explique. Ah ouais, je comprends mieux. Mais du coup, les fans sont brusquement moins silencieuses et on entend fuser nos noms pendant qu'on se fait maquiller.

Je le cache, mais je suis un peu inquiet en fait. Le direct en impro, ça peut être super sympa… mais aussi super casse-gueule. Et si on se vautre sur la première, je doute qu'on nous laisse continuer les suivantes. Je dramatise sûrement mais ça m'angoisse.

Dix minutes plus tard, on est tous assis autour de la table… et ça fait bizarre de brusquement devenir animateurs. Surtout qu'on sait pas réellement ce qu'on va animer au juste.

Soudain, l'assistant réalisateur nous fait un geste… et c'est parti !

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette toute première édition de "40 à l'ombre" ! lance Pi que rien semble jamais troubler (si c'est pas Toma bien sûr).

- Nous sommes News, disons-nous tous par habitude.

- Alors comme vous l'avez compris, aujourd'hui et tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de juillet, on va travailler sans filet, reprend Keii-chan.

- Ca fait un peu peur… fait mon Tesshi en exagérant ladite expression de peur.

Ce qui fait crier le public comme il l'avait certainement prévu. J'entends fuser des "gambatte Tesshi !". Elles savent qu'il joue la comédie, mais elles ont à fond quand même, c'est marrant.

- J'espère que vous allez continuer à nous encourager comme vous le faites maintenant, dis-je, ce qui déclenche des tas de cris supplémentaires.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'on fait ça, fait remarquer Ryo à la cantonade comme si ça venait seulement de lui traverser l'esprit.

- C'est vrai mais on va faire de notre mieux, décrète Shige.

- Alors pour commencer, on a une chronique sur la mode de prévue, dit encore Ryo.

- Donc on va appeler la personne qui va se charger de cette rubrique, ajoute Shige.

- Chroniquer-saaaaaan !

On a tous braillé comme des putois et le public a crié avec nous. Et on reste tous comme deux ronds de flan en voyant débarquer…

- Ninomiya-sempai !

L'exclamation stupéfaite est sortie au même moment de nos six bouches sans qu'on se soit concertés. Aucun de nous s'attendait à voir arriver une personne qu'on connait.

- Salut les News, fait-il en souriant, avec un geste de la main qui fait kyater le public. Hé oui, c'est moi votre premier chroniqueur. Surpris, ne ?

- Bah ouais plutôt, confirme Ryo.

- Hey Nishiki. Ca va ? Quoi de neuf avec les Kanja ?

- Heu… sans vouloir jouer les trouble-fête, on a pas tellement le temps de discuter comme ça, sempai, alors si tu pouvais débuter ta chronique… Sinon on va être juste niveau timing, intervient Pi.

- Hai hai… acquiesce notre aîné. Alors aujourd'hui, puisqu'on est en été, je vais vous présenter la tenue d'été made in Arashi. On a chacun choisi un bout.

- Et bah ça promet, marmonne Ryo, faisant rire le public qui l'a très bien entendu grâce à son micro de col.

- Méchant Nishiki. On a très bon goût, tu vas voir.

Sur ces mots, un jeune homme entre sur le plateau et je le reconnais avec stupeur.

- Chinen-kun ! m'exclamé-je pendant que les filles kyatent de nouveau.

J'aurais du m'attendre à ce que ce soit lui le modèle : il allait pas laisser passer une occasion de rendre service à son Ohno-sempai adoré, même de façon minime.

- C'est la journée des surprises, constate Yu' dans un grand sourire.

Le Jump nous salue timidement, échange un coup d'œil avec Ninomiya-sempai et je me dis soudain que ces deux-là savent des trucs que nous on ignore. C'est là que je remarque comment est habillé Chinen et l'improbable mélange de styles me donne juste envie de rire. D'ailleurs je peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui attire l'attention de mes amis et de notre aîné.

- Massu ? fait Keii-chan, étonné.

- Nan mais j'attends d'entendre comment sera justifiée cette… tenue, fais-je en riant franchement cette fois.

- Tu vas voir ! s'exclame le Arashi sans se démonter. Alos déjà on s'est dit que le pantacourt est un incontournable de l'été et on l'a pris jaune pour que ça rappelle le soleil estival. Enfin je dis "on", mais c'est Aiba-chan qui l'a choisi en fait.

Ca je m'en serais douté même s'il l'avait pas dit. Masa-chan a toujours été adepte des pantacourts.

- Le t-shirt rayé est une idée de qui ? demande Shige.

- De Jun. Il a dit que la marinière aussi est un incontournable.

- Ouais mais la marinière bleu marine et blanc avec le pantacourt jaune flash, c'est…

- un concept, dis-je pour éviter d'un truc désagréable soit prononcé en direct.

- Admettons, fait Pi qui a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Les baskets rouges, c'est qui ?

- Sho-chan. Il dit que l'été, il faut des couleurs qui pètent.

- Mais personne s'est dit que jaune flash et rouge flash, ça fait trop de flash ? demande mon Tesshi dont le sens de la mode exacerbé se rebellait probablement à la vision de cet amalgame.

- Bah… non.

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, rigolé-je, avant d'ajouter : Le chapeau-casquette, je suppose que c'est d'Ohno-sempai ?

Je suis presque certain d'avoir raison, car c'est un adepte de ce genre de coiffe.

- Hé oui.

- Mais du coup, toi t'as choisi quoi si tu t'es occupé ni du haut, ni du bas, ni des pompes, ni du chapeau ? questionne Ryo.

Pour toute réponse, Ninomiya-sempai attrape le bras droit de Chinen et le lève pour nous faire admirer… un bracelet de force noir en cuir clouté. Et là on explose tous de rire. Le public aussi. Ce mec est énorme.

- Ah bah ça va, tu t'es pas trop foulé ! se marre encore Ryo. Et ta justification pour ça, c'est quoi ? Ca fait pas très estival tu crois pas ?

- Bah justement, je me suis dis qu'il fallait un élément à contrepied du reste.

- Bah ça, pour être à contrepied, t'as pas raté ton coup, rigole Shige. Mais ça ressemble plutôt à une excuse bidon pour justifier un ratage total.

Et on se remet tous à rigoler, ce qui fait faire la moue à notre aîné.

- Mou… Vous êtes pas sympa les News… On a fait de notre mieux…

Evidemment, le voir bouder tire un "haaaaaan" désolé au public. Le fourbe, il sait aussi bien les manœuvrer que mon Tesshi : on passe pour des méchants sans cœur maintenant. Il est doué.

- On en est sûrs fait Pi qui peine quand même à retrouver son sérieux. En tout cas, merci à tous pour la participation et à toi pour être venu animer cette chronique. Merci à toi aussi, Chinen-kun, pour avoir fait le mannequin.

Sous les applaudissements, tous deux quittent le plateau en faisant un signe de la main et on essaye de reprendre le cours de l'émission.

- Normalement, maintenant, ça va être à vous de jouer, public, dit Tesshi une fois le calme revenu sur le plateau. Qui a envie de faire un petit concours de playback ?

Evidemment, les fans se mettent toutes à brailler en levant exagérément la main, comme si ça pouvait augmenter leurs chances d'être choisies.

- Massu, Shige et Tesshi, vous allez chacun choisir une personne, décrète Pi.

J'allais demander pourquoi nous trois plutôt que lui, Ryo et Keii-chan, mais en fait il a juste voulu mettre les plus jeunes. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Je me dirige donc docilement vers une partie du public et scrute les dizaines de filles présentes. Je finis par en localiser une, qui a attiré mon attention justement parce qu'elle essayait pas du tout de l'attirer. Je lui souris.

- Bonjour. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Hitomi…

- Alors viens, Hitomi-chan, dis-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir du rang.

Elle la prend et je peux presque sentir le dépit des autres filles, surtout que Shige et Yu' sont déjà revenus avec leur candidate. J'en entend une dire un truc du genre "lle est même pas jolie, pourquoi c'est elle qu'il a prise ?". Ca m'énerve parce qu'il y a pas que le physique dans la vie, mais je garde mon calme et fais bonne figure pour pas froisser mon invitée, que j'entraîne à côté des autres.

Sans surprise, les deux autres filles sont plutôt belles. A côté, Hitomi-chan est vraiment ordinaire, mais j'en ai que plus de sympathie pour elle. Ce monde est impitoyable avec les gens qui rentrent pas dans les standards nippons de la beauté.

- Alors, est ce que vous connaissez toutes "summer time" ? demande Keii-chan.

Elles acquiescent.

- Alors c'est sur cette chanson que vous allez vous affronter. Bonne chance.

- Hikari-chan, tu commence, lui dit mon chéri.

La chanson démarre, mais si brusquement que la fille rate le départ et rame pour rattraper, si bien qu'elle laisse passer des morceaux entiers, bouche fermée, pour essayer de reprendre le rythme. Mais elle l'a pas rattrapé quand la chanson s'arrête.

- Dommage mais c'est raté, fait Pi le juge de touche. Merci d'avoir participé Hikari-chan. On l'applaudit.

Dépitée, elle retourne donc à sa place sous les applaudissements du public.

- Sun Ji-chan, à toi, dit Shige.

Elle doit être métis, parce que son prénom sonne plus coréen que japonais. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle est magnifique : les coréennes sont réputées pour être d'une grande beauté. Et la demoiselle se paye en plus le luxe d'une prestation parfaitement synchro. La compétition va être rude pour Hitomi-chan.

- Nickel, commente Ryo.

- Allez Hitomi-chan, à toi. Gambatte, l'encouragé-je à mi voix.

Elle hoche la tête et je la vois inspirer profondément juste avant que la chanson démarre. Franchement elle se débrouille bien, mais il y a des ratés flagrants qui peuvent pas échapper au regard perspicace de nos trois aînés.

- Bel essai, Hitomi-chan, mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas suffisant pour remporter la victoire, déclare Keii-chan. Merci d'avoir participé. On l'applaudit bien fort.

Je me sens désolé pour elle, mais c'est le jeu hélas. Je lui fais un petit sourire contrit et elle me renvoie le même, avant de retourner s'assoir sous les applaudissements. Pendant que Pi déclare Sun Ji-chan vainqueur, je surveille du coin de l'œil que les autres filles ne font pas d'ennuis à mon invitée. Je m'en voudrais trop. Mais ça a l'air d'aller.

Je suis obligé de reporter mon attention sur Pi, quand il reprend la parole pour annoncer la suite du programme. J'ai chaud avec ce soleil de plomb. Ce qui me "console" c'est que les gars et le public ont pas l'air plus frais que moi, ils ont l'air de fondre aussi. Ils auraient pu mettre le plateau à l'ombre quand même. Si on finit la première journée en poudre parce qu'on aura perdu toute notre eau, faudra pas qu'ils viennent chouiner quoi.

- Nous avons maintenant une chronique animalière. Alors appelons tous la personne.

- Chroniqueur-saaaaaan ! braillons-nous tous, appuyés du public.

Et cette fois, qui arrive comme une fleur ? Je vous le donne en mille…

- Aiba-sempai !

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va avoir la totalité des membres d'Arashi pour la première. C'est marrant. Et Masa-chan en chroniqueur animalier, alors qu'il a déjà peur des insectes… ça va être énormissime.

- Ca va les gars ?

- Me dis pas que c'est toi qui fais la chronique ? fais-je en essayant de pas rire.

Il me dédie un sourire radieux.

- Hé si ! Surpris, ne ?

- Bah plutôt oui. Alors explique-nous. Tu vas parler de quoi ?

- Heu oui alors aujourd'hui… (il fait un geste vers l'arrière du plateau et un homme entre, un splendide perroquet multicolore sagement posé sur sa main gantée) On va parler des perroquets.

Il y a un murmure ravi dans le public et Masa-chan s'approche de l'animal. Mais à petits pas, comme s'il allait soudain lui sauter dessus. J'adore Masa-chan, mais c'est un trouillard, alors ça va commencer à être très drôle.

- Heu… alors ce perroquet, c'est un ara. Ces oiseaux portent un plumage vivement coloré, généralement à dominante rouge ou verte, une longue queue et un bec puissant.

Il s'est approché au plus près tout en parlant et passe un doigt sur le bec en question sans s'occuper de ce que lui dit le soigneur (probablement quelque chose comme "ne touchez pas son bec, il peut vous pincer très fort" ou un truc du genre), avant de pousser un cri de frayeur quand l'animal l'ouvre et caquette bruyamment, ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Pourtant il reste concentré et continue son discours.

- Heu… donc ils vivent en Amérique tropicale et ils sont recherchés pour leurs couleurs chatoyantes et pour leur aptitude à "parler". Donc ils sont en voie d'extinction à l'état sauvage et une espèce a même disparu de la nature. Les seuls spécimens vivants, à l'heure actuelle, sont en captivité.

- Ne, Aiba-sempai, Wikipedia est ton ami nan ? rigole alors Ryo.

Je vois mon ami perdre contenance et ne peux m'empêcher de le défendre même si moi aussi je crois qu'il a recopié le célèbre site internet.

- Chut, laisse-le parler tranquille. C'est déjà pas simple, si t'en rajoute, il va pas y arriver.

- Il existe seize espèces différentes, dont les spécimens mesurent de 30c et pèsent de 150g à 1,800 kilos. J'ai pas trouvé pour l'envergure des ailes, mais regardez, il…

En parlant, il a attrapé une aile du volatile pour l'étendre et nous la montrer, mais ça a pas l'air d'être du goût du perroquet, qui se met à crier en agitant les ailes, faisant pousser un glapissement à mon ex petit ami, qui se recule brusquement de plusieurs pas.

- Fais gaffe, il va te bouffer ! se marre encore Ryo.

Masa-chan, vraiment… On a pas idée de faire un truc pareil…

Il faut quelques instants avant qu'il puisse reprendre, mais il a l'air tout perdu. Au point que j'ai envie de lui venir en aide, mais je peux pas. C'est lui le chroniqueur là, moi je suis que co-animateur. Il finit par reprendre, mais d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'au début.

- Heu… Je… Enfin… Les aras nichent exclusivement en hauteur dans de très grands arbres. Dû à la destruction de la forêt tropicale, il y a un manque criant d'arbres de grande taille qui sont propices à la formation de grandes cavités nécessaires à leur reproduction, donc les grandes espèces de ara doivent se replier sur des sites de nidification beaucoup plus bas. Du coup, eux et leurs nichées doivent faire attention parce qu'ils se retrouvent avec de nouveaux prédateurs qui n'avaient pas accès à leurs nids avant.

Il fait une pause et risque un regard inquiet vers le perroquet qui s'est calmé et j'ai pitié.

- Il te fera rien, tu t'es éloigné et tu le touche plus. T'en fais pas, lui dis-je en souriant pour le rassurer.

Il hoche la tête et articule un "merci Taka-chan" silencieux, avant de poursuivre son exposé ornithologique.

- Le ara est une espèce qui se reproduit lentement dans son milieu naturel, généralement deux œufs, dont un seul survivra et ce, chez les espèces de grande taille, aux deux ans ou jusqu'à la complète indépendance du petit. Donc, la perte du bébé encore vivant représente un gros impact pour l'espèce sans compter la compétition très forte pour les cavités de ni… (il a du mal à relire sa fiche on dirait) nidification, ce qui est un autre facteur très limitant pour les populations de aras.

Alors, Ryo fait mine de bâiller ostensiblement, ce qui rend Masa-chan rouge de confusion.

- Je t'ennuie ?

- Naaaaaan tu crois ? fait notre ami qui a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à embêter notre aîné.

- Désolé, j'ai…

- Ryo, arrête tu veux, intervient Pi en lui faisant les gros yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur mon ex. Ne l'écoute pas, sempai, c'est un exposé très intéressant. Tu as encore des choses à nous dire ?

- Heu… non j'ai terminé, balbutie notre aîné en risquant un nouveau coup d'œil au volatile bigarré.

- Tu as du pas mal travailler pour récolter toutes ces infos. Merci de ton dur travail.

Je sais qu'il sait qu'effectivement, Masa-chan a recopié Wikipedia. Mais il est diplomate, donc il lui fait pas sentir et je le remercie de ça, parce que mon pauvre Masa-chan a fait de son mieux, ça j'en suis certain, je le connais.

Des applaudissements éclatent dans le public et autour de la table, faisant peur au perroquet, qui tente de s'envoler, mais heureusement, il est maintenu par un lien en cuir qui l'en empêche et l'assistant repart avec, au soulagement manifeste de Masa-chan.

- Bon bah à bientôt les News.

Il nous fait un petit geste de la main et quitte le plateau.

Il y a un blanc. Je crois qu'on essaye tous de se souvenir de ce qui est prévu ensuite, mais pendant plus d'une minute (ce qui est court mais en même temps très long dans un direct), il y a rien qui vient. Le trou de mémoire collectif. Il faut dire aussi que le gars nous l'a dit une seule fois alors bon…

Du coup on se jette des coups d'œil er soudain, c'est mon Tesshi qui a l'illumination.

- Ah ! Maintenant c'est un jeu de drague ! s'exclame-t-il.

Ce qui fait se réveiller nos mémoires endormies et Pi nous observe.

- Lequel de vous est volontaire pour être le dragué ?

- T'as qu'à le faire toi, Tomo, réplique Ryo.

- Ok, ça me pose pas de problème.

- Hé les filles, qui a envie de draguer Yamapi ?! demande alors Keii-chan.

Evidemment, un concert de cris totalement assourdissant lui répond. Pi est vraiment toujours aussi populaire.

Ryo se dirige vers le public pour choisir une candidate, Keii-chan en fait autant et je me dévoue puisque Pi est cobaye cette fois. Et j'évite soigneusement les filles qui se sont moquées d'Hitomi-chan tout à l'heure.

A peine une minute plus tard, mon Tesshi reprend, en impro totale.

- Alors le contexte, les filles : vous avez flashé sur Pi-chan pendant… heu… une fête on va dire et vous avez obtenu son numéro. Vous l'avez appelé et il a accepté un rendez-vous. A vous de jouer maintenant, vous avez… on va dire deux minutes, pour faire sa conquête.

La candidate de Ryo (Ayumi-chan) se porte volontaire en première. Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme je dois dire. Mais alors passé cet enthousiasme (c'est-à-dire une fois devant lui)… plus rien. Enfin c'est-à-dire qu'elle a commencé normalement par un banal "bonjour, merci d'être venu"… et puis elle a croisé son regard et ensuite tout ce qu'on a entendu sortir de sa bouche c'est un truc du genre "heu… c'est que… je… heu… c'est… tu…" et puis plus rien. Une vraie carpe. Alors de deux choses l'une : ou c'est pas une pro de la drague ou alors Pi l'impressionne tellement qu'elle en perd ses moyens. Enfin dans tous les cas, bye-bye à elle.

Après, c'est ma miss (Juri-chan) qui s'approche. Elle a l'air plutôt sûre d'elle mais je me méfie. Je connais mieux que personne le démoniaque pouvoir de séduction de Pi. Je sais l'effet qu'il peut faire. Déjà à moi qui suis un homme, alors à plus forte raison sur une fan. La preuve avec la candidate précédente. Elle s'approche de lui lentement, en balançant des hanches dans un mouvement qu'elle veut certainement aguichant. La pauvre, si elle savait que ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid malgré le sourire de façade convaincant qu'il affiche. Elle est pourtant jolie et bien foutue, n'importe qui peut le voir mais… je doute qu'il l'aurait choisie s'il avait eu le choix entre elle et Toma. Tout son univers tourne autour de Toma depuis trop longtemps. Du reste… il lui met un râteau après seulement quelques phrases simples. Pas méchamment mais ce "je préfère qu'on reste amis, désolé" est fatal. Enfin il serait fatal à n'importe qui, pas qu'à elle, mais vu la tête qu'elle fait, elle devait pas s'attendre à ça. On dirait qu'elle va s'enfuir en pleurant. Bon bah epic fail pour elle aussi. Il est dur, Pi. Mais du coup, il va être obligé de choisir la dernière même si elle le convainc pas, vu qu'il faut une gagnante. Ca craint un peu quand même.

Finalement, la fille choisie par Keii-chan tente sa chance. Enfin… elle est censée tenter sa chance, sauf qu'au dernier moment, elle se tourne vers notre aîné et c'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse pour la drague. Ce qui laisse tout le monde sur le cul. Personne s'attendait à un tel revirement de situation. Parce que là, ça veut dire… que personne a gagné (impossible de dire que la première est le vainqueur vu qu'elle a pas aligné deux mots de façon cohérente et pas possible de dire que c'est la deuxième non plus vu le râteau que Pi lui a mit) et en plus notre Keii-chan est tout gêné, il sait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire et ça se voit. Si même le public fait de l'impro maintenant, on est pas dans la merde.

Après ça, il y a un moment de flottement, puis Ryo se reprend :

- Bon bah je crois que le score est clair : zéro, zéro et… zéro. Merci mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez retourner à vos places.

En fait il a pas été trop méchant, je craignais un peu ça vu son franc-parler habituel.

Il a quand même jeté un regard à Pi genre "t'aurais pu faire un effort pour l'émission".

- On va maintenant passer à la chronique suivante, dis-je. Une chronique jeux vidéos, parce que tout le monde a plus de temps pour les loisirs pendant les vacances et donc savoir ce qui va sortir, ça peut être bien.

- Appelons ensemble la personne qui va se charger de ça.

S'il avait pas déjà fait la première chronique, j'aurais juré que ce serait Ninomiya-sempai qui s'en chargerait, mais du coup, je vois qu'une seule autre personne de l'agence qui soit assez fan de ça pour pouvoir en parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Et ça sera probablement une personne de l'agence vu qu'on a déjà eu deux Arashi. On va voir si j'ai raison.

- Chroniqueur-san !

Et à ces mots, comme je l'avais prévu, c'est Taguchi qui débarque à son tour. Ils vont avoir trouvé qui pour les rubriques suivantes ? Yokoyama ? Kimura-sempai ? Je m'attends à tout maintenant vu qu'ils ont déjà tapé dans Arashi, KAT-TUN et même dans les Jump.

- Salut les News ! salue notre collègue avec le sourire rayonnant qui ne le quitte jamais, avant d'enchaîner avec sa présentation habituelle : Ireguchi deguchi Taguchi desu !

Moi ça me fait marrer son truc. Non pas parce que c'est drôle (ça l'est pas du tout), mais parce qu'il se fait rigoler tout seul et ça c'est fun.

- Salut Ju', fait Keii-chan, manifestement ravi de voir son meilleur ami.

- Hey Keii. Bien ou bien ? fait le plus grand des KAT-TUN en choquant son poing fermé contre celui de notre aîné.

- Salut Taguchi, fait soudain Pi, lui coupant la parole. Dis, on a pas des millions d'années alors si tes retrouvailles avec Keii-chan pouvaient attendre au moins la fin de ta chronique…

- Chef, oui chef ! répond Junno en faisant un petit salut comique. Donc aujourd'hui je vais vous parler d'un jeu qui sort très bientôt. La "suite" très attendue d'un jeu très connu développé par la société Ubisoft : le deuxième volume de "Assassin's creed".

Alors qu'il fait une pause pour lancer une vidéo de présentation, je note qu'au contraire de Masa-chan, il a aucune fiche. Ce qui veut dire qu'il fait tout de mémoire. Balèze.

- Pour ceux qui auraient vécu dans une grotte jusqu'ici, je vous résume le principe global de la licence : vous jouez toujours un assassin qui doit parcourir un monde, une époque, un pays, pour réaliser un objectif précis, avec des quêtes intermédiaires à faire pour gagner des points d'expérience. Ce sont donc des jeux de plateforme plutôt classiques mais dotés d'une excellente jouabilité et de graphismes carrément exceptionnels, qui sont sortis un peu sur tous les supports, c'est-à-dire console de salon, console portable et aussi pc. (il montre la suite de la vidéo et là je suppose que c'est lui qui joue le personnage en train d'évoluer). Voilà, donc ça c'est pour la globalité. Dans le premier, vous jouez Ataïr… ce perso-là… (il montre l'écran), un assassin d'élite qui agit en Terre Sainte à l'époque de la troisième croisade occidentale. Dans le deuxième volet, puisque c'est celui qui nous intéresse, c'est un complet changement d'époque, de pays et même de personnage qui vous attend : l'histoire se passe à l'époque de la Renaissance italienne et vous incarnez Ezio, qui veut venger la mort de sa famille tuée par les Templiers.

Il fait une nouvelle pause pour appuyer son exposé d'extraits visuels. J'y connais rien en la matière et ça m'intéresse pas, mais je suis quand même captivé. Il a l'art de rendre ça vivant. Et c'est d'autant plus balèze que, je le répète, il a aucune fiche. Cela dit… je me demande bien comment il a réussi à se procurer des démos d'un jeu qui est pas encore sorti. Il a des potes chez Ubisoft ou quoi ?

- Le deuxième volet n'est donc pas une suite à proprement parler, du premier jeu, reprend-il. Il vaut mieux considérer que leur seul point commun est le métier d'assassin du personnage et prendre chaque jeu comme une individualité. Il sortira le 17 juillet et coûtera dans les sept mille cinq cent yen.

Il y a un blanc plus long que les pauses qu'il a faites avant, qui laisse supposer qu'il a terminé. Du coup, Pi reprend la parole :

- Et bien… merci Taguchi pour ce (là, Ryo fait mine de tousser et sa toux ressemble assez au mot "long". C'est vraiment une vieille garce des fois) sympathique exposé. Je pense que tout le monde est maintenant bien renseigné sur le jeu. A bientôt.

- A la prochaine les gars, fait-il en souriant toujours, avant de quitter le plateau, nous laissant de nouveau dans la panade.

Parce que vu le silence qui est retombé, on est encore tous en train de chercher dans nos mémoires en quoi consiste la rubrique suivante. Et là encore c'est le trou. On se regarde tous. L'un de nous aurait du penser à prendre des notes quand le type du staff nous a donné l'ordre. Maintenant on galère après chaque chronique.

Derrière moi, tout près, j'entends un murmure indistinct et je me retourne pour voir une membre du staff. Elle essaye de me dire un truc sans vraiment parler, mais j'ai du mal à lire sur les lèvres alors je galère aussi. Du coup je tente des propositions et j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même le candidat d'un jeu.

- "Plan en dos" ?

Elle secoue la tête et articule de nouveau, donc je fais un deuxième essai.

- "Mens"… en quoi ?

Mais elle secoue encore la tête, d'un air désespéré cette fois.

- A quoi tu joue Massu ? fait alors la voix de Tesshi à côté de moi.

Mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre, la fille a prix un carton et a écris "chant en duo". Ah ouais donc je suis VRAIMENT nul pour lire sur les lèvres, c'est prouvé là.

- Chant en duo ! m'exclamé-je donc en me tournant de nouveau vers mes camarades, qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds. C'est ça la prochaine rubrique, un exercice de chant en duo.

En parlant, je leur fais les gros yeux, genre "enchaînez, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça". Sauf qu'évidemment comme on a pas eu plus d'explications, c'est compliqué de savoir ce qu'on est censés faire au juste. Enfin chanter en duo, ça c'est sûr, mais dans quel but ? Est-ce que c'est encore un jeu ? Est-ce que c'est juste un truc comme ça pour donner à des fans la satisfaction de chanter en duo avec nous ? Est-ce qu'on doit tous choisir quelqu'un ou… ? Bref, cette rubrique ça sent un peu le nawak. Et en plus avec tout le temps qu'on perd, je commence à me demander si on aura le temps de finir, parce qu'après il reste encore trois rubriques si je me souviens bien. Je me tourne de nouveau vers la fille qui m'a donné l'indication et je la vois faire une croix avec ses mains, puis un autre circulaire. Bon bah je crois que ça répond à ma question.

- Bon bah en fait on va devoir faire l'impasse sur ça, les gars, on me fait signe qu'on a plus le temps et qu'il faut vite passer à la suite, dis-je.

- Et la suite c'est quoi petit malin ? me demande Ryo, essayant de me prendre en défaut.

Arg… Réfléchis, cerveau, réfléchis !... Ah !

- Cuisine ! C'est la chronique culinaire ! m'exclamé-je. Chroniqueur-san !

J'ai pas attendu que les autres le disent avec moi, histoire de gagner quelques secondes. Qui qu'il soit, chroniqueur-san a intérêt à être performant. Et rapide. Surtout rapide.

Cette fois, c'est Kame qui arrive, avec un tablier et une cuillère en bois dans la main. Bon, ok, deux Arashi (plus un Jump) et deux KAT-TUN. Les prochains seront probablement deux Kanja. Ou deux SMAP. Ou deux V6. Ou deux Tokio.

- Bon bah comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un peu pressés, heureusement que j'ai choisi une recette facile et très rapide, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la micro cuisine installée sur un coin du plateau. Donc aujourd'hui, ce sera des spaghettis carbonara. Normalement ce sont des tagliatelles, mais comme on en a pas trouvé, ça fera l'affaire.

- Des pâtes c'est des pâtes, fait alors remarquer mon Yuya.

- Va pas dire ça à un italien, malheureux.

- T'es pas italien, alors je le dis, répond mon fiancé. Enchaîne, Kazu.

Ouais, il l'appelle Kazu depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'ils ont joué ensemble dans "Yamato nadeshiko shichi henge" en fait. Ca me plait moyen, surtout qu'ils sont sortis ensemble il y a quelques années, mais vu qu'il a plus rien dit à propos de Yuu-kun, je dis rien moi non plus.

Kame lui fait les gros yeux genre "m'appelle pas comme ça en public", puis reprend :

- Pour cette recette il faudra : 600g de pâtes, de la crème liquide, des lardons et du parmesan. Commencez par faire dorer les lardons dans une poêle sans aouter de gras car ils vont en rendre en cuisant. Quand ils sont cuits, versez-les sur du papier absorbant pour retirer l'excédent, remettez dans la poêle et versez la crème liquide.

Il fait les choses en expliquant, donc on comprend plutôt bien en fait.

- Faites cuire les pâtes selon les indications du paquet, puis égouttez-les, faites-les dans un grand saladier et ajoutez la sauce aux lardons. Mélangez bien, disposez dans les assiettes et saupoudrez de parmesan. Dans la vraie recette, il faut ajouter au dessus un jaune d'œuf cru dans sa demie coquille, mais c'est facultatif en fait, vous pouvez très bien ne pas le mettre. Voilà c'est prêt, vous pouvez passer à table.

Le public applaudit le cuisinier, qui fait une courbette. Toujours en train de faire le show celui-là, il peut pas s'en empêcher. En tout cas, pour une recette express, s'en était une. Sa rapidité d'exécution a du compenser le temps qu'a pris le long exposé de Taguchi. Il défait son tablier et va déposer l'assiette devant mon Tesshi, dont les yeux se mettent à briller. Oi, je dois le prendre comment ça ?

- Alors ? Comment c'est ? demande le plus jeune des KAT-TUN, à son homologue qui a déjà avalé une bouchée.

- Oishi ! s'exclame mon fiancé, la bouche encore pleine. T'es toujours aussi bon en cuisine, Kazu.

Grrrrrr… Ca m'agace… mais ça m'agace. Je lui dirais rien parce qu'il pourrait me faire remarquer que je suis mal placé pour râler vu que je continue à appeler Masa-chan comme ça et il aurait pas tort de le dire, mais m'agace quand même à un point…

- Merci. Bon, bah je vous laisse. Bon courage pour la fin, nous dit-il.

Je retiens de justesse le pas très aimable "c'est ça casse-toi" que j'ai sur le bout de la langue et me concentre sur Shige qui prend la parole à son tour.

- L'émission touchant presque à sa fin, je pense que vous avez tous envie de savoir ce que les astres vous réservent pour la journée de demain, alors écoutez bien l'horoscope qui suit.

Ah il s'est souvenu, lui. Et son lancement était bon en plus. Brave petit.

- Chroniqueur-san ! appelons-nous pour l'avant-dernière fois.

On va voir si mes suppositions étaient de nouveau justes.

- Nagase-sempai !

Alors là… les bras m'en tombent. Non seulement je me suis royalement planté, mais en plus celui qui va assurer cette chronique est certainement celui qu'on aurait le moins imaginé la tenir.

- Salut les jeunes. Surpris, ne, fait-il dans un sourire en coin.

En fait, on l'est tous tellement, que personne pense à lui répondre, du coup il enchaîne.

- Bélier : En amour, votre cœur ne sera pas ménagé pour cette journée. Vos sentiments et certitudes seront ébranlés et vous sentirez que vous perdez le contrôle des choses : de votre vie, de votre image, de vos émotions. Tout cela pourrait vous laisser dans une grande incertitude quant à vos objectifs d'avenir. Au travail, il faudra vous armer psychologiquement car cette journée sera faite de combats ; d'abord pour imposer vos idées face à vos rivaux et votre hiérarchie, mais aussi contre vous-même afin de ne pas vous laisser affecter émotivement. Niveau finances, cette journée ne sera pas propice aux transactions immobilières. Vous devriez donc éviter de vous lancer dans une démarche de vente, d'achat d'habitation ou de négocier à propos d'une question de succession. Attendez un jour plus favorable. Niveau forme, il vous faudra lâcher prise et ne pas laisser les contrariétés du travail ou personnelles affecter votre équilibre digestif. Et enfin vie sociale, une dispute pourrait éclater entre un ami et vous, peut-être pour des questions d'argent ou de famille et cela l'affectera plus que vous ne pensez. L'entente entre frères et sœur sera compromise suite à des désaccords.

Il fait une pause et on le regarde tous avec des têtes de poissons panés, parce que, vraiment… mais VRAIMENT… s'il y a bien un type à la Jimusho qui a pas la tête d'une Madame Soleil… c'est ce gars grand, viril et musclé qui fait kyater les filles rien qu'en parlant.

Mais le mec il est à l'aise. Il nous fait tout le zodiaque comme ça, à la chaîne, aussi naturellement que s'il sortait juste le texte d'un drama. Ca prend un temps de ouf (heureusement que Kame nous en avait fait gagner pas mal juste avant), mais personne pense (ou ose. Parce qu'il est baraqué aussi) à lui faire remarquer. Il est fort ce con. Très fort.

Du coup, quand il termine, on fait comme les fans : on applaudit. Je me répète, mais il est fort.

- Allez les gars, je vous laisse avec la… miss météo, qu'il fait en se marrant, avant de sortir.

La façon dont il a dit ça me fait craindre "le pire". Je parie que c'est un sempai qui va faire ça. Pourvu que ce soit pas Kimura-sempai, parce que ça briserait sacrément le mythe et mon Tesshi serait trop déçu.

Du coup, je suis presque soulagé, quand je vois arriver Okada-sempai. Ca démystifie un tout petit peu moins quand même.

De fait, il fait vraiment que passer, parce qu'il y a pas grand-chose à dire vu le soleil qui règne sur tout le Japon, donc en même pas deux minutes, c'est plié.

Après son départ, Pi se tourne vers le public et reprend la parole pour conclure :

- Et bien cette émission touche à sa fin. On espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la suivre que nous à l'animer et on se retrouve demain pour encore plus de rubriques et de fun.

On fait tous au revoir avec les mains et les caméras s'éteignent.

Bon bah voilà une bonne chose de faite. C'était nawak, mais c'était vraiment sympa.


End file.
